Por una promesa
by sueale
Summary: La misión más importante de todas: traer a un amigo de regreso. Los obstáculos son muchos, y en el camino dos ninjas compartirán el mismo dolor y la misma angustia. Qué sería capaz de hacer Naruto por una promesa? NaruSaku
1. El regreso a casa

Por una promesa

**Capítulo I: El regreso a casa**

La lluvia arreciaba. Podía sentirla caer sobre mi cabeza, resbalando por mi rostro, desde mi nariz hasta el suelo. Pero era demasiado doloroso regresar a la realidad… a una realidad en la que ya no quería vivir.

Y sin embargo… sin embargo, por una promesa tendría que levantarme y abrir los ojos para encontrarlo. Aunque lo hubiéramos perdido una vez más. No sé ni cómo llegamos hasta este lugar, los recuerdos me invaden, pero son pequeños retazos de imágenes que están más allá de mi límite de consciencia.

Abro los ojos… y veo un desfiladero justo frente a mí. Con toda la fuerza que soy capaz de reunir, levanto el rostro y me parece que aquélla montaña que se recorta contra mi campo de visión se alza hasta el cielo, rasgando las oscuras nubes que dejan caer su carga como un reflejo de mi alma atormentada.

Piedras y polvo nos cubren… estamos sepultados bajo una montaña de escombros, es por eso que me cuesta tanto trabajo incorporarme, además de que me siento vapuleado y extrañamente débil y cansado. Atrás de mí un pequeño lago y un poco más allá un enorme valle entre escarpadas montañas se abre hacia el cielo oscuro y tormentoso.

No estamos en Konoha, pero tampoco en la Aldea del Sonido. Es el límite entre ambas, y la montaña que estoy viendo en este momento es la frontera natural que las divide. Y de pronto, como un ramalazo de agua fría me viene a la mente el recuerdo de por qué estamos aquí. Y la respuesta es aquél nombre que nos conduce, una vez más, hacia un callejón sin salida. Sasuke…

Logré ponerme de rodillas, un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, un paso más lejos de nuestro objetivo. Y respirando entrecortadamente, entre los sonidos de las piedras que seguían rodando colina abajo, del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la roca, de los truenos que les seguían a los haces luminosos que se proyectaban desde el cielo… justo entonces, noté unos cabellos rosados que asomaban debajo de una pila de escombros.

Sakura-chan. – El sonido de mis propias palabras se ahogó entre el furioso silbido del viento y con el corazón palpitándome cada vez más rápido a causa del pánico me acerqué a ella, sin importarme el dolor que atenazaba mis miembros cada vez que me movía.

Y ahí la vi, tendida bajo ese enorme montón de piedras y tan sólo de imaginarme las heridas que podría tener, sentí un vacío en el estómago cada vez más intenso y horripilante. No… antes de perderla, entregaría mi vida a cambio.

Vamos, resiste, Sakura-chan… no… no me abandones. – Ni siquiera era consciente de los sonidos que escapaban de mi boca, sintiendo solamente el contacto de las rocas contra mis manos. Y lentamente, su figura fue apareciendo bajo toda esa montaña que la tenía sepultada. Rasguños, moretones, sangre… mis ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida grave que pudiera poner en peligro su vida, pero al parecer, solamente eran lesiones poco importantes.

Y aún así… aunque no tenía nada que pudiera amenazar su vida, seguía con los ojos cerrados, aquellas ventanas verde jade que eran al mismo tiempo, mi alivio y perdición… se mantenían ocultas bajo sus delicados párpados. Un súbito pensamiento me asaltó, borrando de mi cuerpo y de mi alma cualquier otra preocupación o cualquier otro sentimiento… ¿y si… la vida había abandonado su cuerpo?

No… no podía ser. Lentamente, alargué mi mano hacia su cuello buscando aquél palpitar que se había vuelto ahora, el centro de mi universo. No podía pensar en otra cosa… ¿y si no encontraba nada¿Y si ya había exhalado su último aliento, abandonándome sin que yo lo hubiese notado? Y por fin… débil, pero existente. Mi corazón oprimido por las heladas garras del miedo, respiró aliviado. Una sensación de tibieza se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y en ese instante, la debilidad regresó a mí.

Pero no podía dejarla allí bajo la lluvia, tenía que resguardarla del frío, de la tormenta, del peligro… Todavía sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado, me incorporé lentamente y haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, la cogí entre mis brazos, tan delicada, tan pálida, tan fría…

Pero viva… _Estúpido zorro, préstame un poco de tu chakra _recitaba una y otra vez, en una furiosa letanía, cada paso hacia las montañas un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad. Tenía que encontrar una cueva, seca y lo suficientemente amplia como para que cupiéramos los dos sin que ella sintiera invadida su intimidad una vez hubiese despertado. Bordeé la montaña que había visto nada más despertar, rogando por encontrar algo que se ajustara a nuestras necesidades.

Finalmente, la encontré. La montaña presentaba un tajo en una de sus inmensas paredes escabrosas y allí oculta entre las sombras y perfectamente resguardada de las inclemencias del tiempo y demás… estaba el refugio perfecto.

_Si tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí… _pensé con amargura mientras intentaba hacer una fogata frotando dos piedras entre sí. _Si tan solo… si tan solo… _puros deseos y fantasías irreales que se ahogaban bajo el inmenso dolor que dejó su partida. _Si tan solo no te hubieras ido, nosotros no estaríamos aquí, sufriendo por tu culpa. Y Sakura-chan volvería a sonreír como antes lo hacía, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para mí. _

Suspiré indignado, y abandonando mi tarea lancé las piedras con toda la fuerza que me confería la frustración y la impotencia. Giré la cabeza y la ví, acostada sobre mi chamarra que yo había dispuesto como cama. Me estaba congelando, pues abajo sólo traía mi camiseta negra de manga corta, pero ¿qué más daba? Al menos se veía bastante cómoda. Su rostro había pasado de una mueca de dolor, a la expresión tranquila y serena que adquieren las personas que duermen bajo el hechizo hipnótico del sueño.

Veamos, no debe ser tan difícil – murmuré por lo bajo, el sonido haciendo eco entre esas paredes que comenzaban a incomodarme. ¿Cómo hacía Sasuke cada vez que lanzaba esa bola de fuego ardiente? Decía algo así como… - ¡Katon! – Llevé mis manos hasta mi boca, en un movimiento que yo consideraba bastante cercano al que hacía Sasuke. Pero nada pasó.

_Estúpido zorro¿no puedes sacar fuego? _pensé fastidiado, contemplando con cierto rencor los pedazos de madera que había reunido y que se negaban a prender.

_Ni que fuera estufa automática _se escuchó una voz dentro de mí, con cierto sarcasmo. Vaya que el Kyuubi podía llegar a ser bastante inútil e irritante cuando se lo proponía.

Un sonido me distrajo de las maldiciones que estaba profiriendo al zorro que habitaba dentro de mí, confinado detrás de unas rejas y sellado con la técnica de mi padre, el Cuarto Hokage. Parecía revolverse en sueños, y a juzgar por las violentas sacudidas que recorrían su cuerpo, era una pesadilla. Gateando rápida pero cautelosamente para no despertarla me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Primero tímidamente, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos aquellas hebras de color rosado. Después más confiado, apenas se fue tranquilizando.

Me quedé un rato todavía tendido junto a ella, contemplando sus delicadas facciones y su piel pálida como la luna. ¿Cómo puede ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa¿Cómo demonios lograba uno resistirse a sus encantos, a su radiante sonrisa, a sus brillantes ojos esmeralda? Si es que había respuesta a aquellas preguntas, estaba seguro de que jamás las encontraría, porque yo estaba sumido profundamente en la belleza de su rostro y su figura.

Pasado un rato, sin embargo, el sueño comenzó a invadirme, adueñándose de mi cuerpo y atontando mis sentidos. Antes de quedarme dormido junto a ella, alcancé a separarme un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que no se sintiera incómoda si despertaba en la madrugada.

_Unos ojos negros se toparon con los míos, y la sensación que me transmitieron no fue de compañerismo ni mutua comprensión. Ahora estaban fríos y vacíos y tremendamente indiferentes, como si se hubieran vuelto ciegos al lazo que nos unía hace tan sólo unos años. Creí conocer tan bien a aquél chico de 15 años que me mostraba una sonrisita de suficiencia, y sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca fue así. Su dolor y el mío son distintos. Mientras yo buscaba la aceptación, él buscaba venganza. Mientras yo buscaba una razón para enterrar mi odio y dejarlo atrás, él buscaba el odio para reafirmar su tétrico juramento. Y ahora estábamos frente a frente, el equipo 7 reunido de nuevo, aunque no bajo las mismas circunstancias que antes. Ya no estábamos cobijados por aquella sensación de protección que sentíamos al estar juntos; todo eso se había ahogado en los mares del olvido. _

_Pero Sakura-chan y yo todavía creíamos en el pasado, en que los lazos no se pierden aunque nos separen diferencias abismales. Pero todo lo que alguna vez fue ya no regresará. El Sasuke que estaba ante nosotros, vestido de blanco con sus pantalones negros no era el Sasuke-kun de Sakura ni era el dobe que yo conocí y al cual llegué a considerar como de mi propia sangre. Movidos por la fuerza de un recuerdo, recorrimos montañas, aldeas, y países. En su búsqueda, derrotamos enemigos, salvamos obstáculos, cruzamos ríos y desafiamos al destino. Todo para llegar a ese momento… _

- _Sasuke-kun¡vuelve con nosotros! – gritaba una desesperada Sakura que se veía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. _

- _¡No seas tonto, la venganza no te servirá de nada! – Me encontré yo mismo gritándole frenéticamente, aunque sabía que las palabras de nada servirían. _

- _No. Ustedes no entienden, Konoha ya no es mi hogar. Lo será hasta que haya acabado con mi hermano. _

- _¿Y luego qué? – gritó Sakura-chan con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono peligroso. - ¿Qué harás luego de que tu vida quede vacía porque ya no encuentras los motivos que te llevaron a matar a Itachi¿Qué harás cuando regreses y te des cuenta de todo lo que has abandonado, de todos los amigos que se sacrificaron por ti y que ya no estarán allí para recibirte¿Qué harás cuando te des cuenta de que los tiempos han cambiado, de que ya no habrá quien te ruegue, quien te suplique, para que te quedes en casa? _

_Sakura-chan gritaba todo esto con obvia frustración, en un torrente de palabras que evidentemente, había estado reprimiendo desde la partida de Sasuke y que se habían visto intensificadas por los dos años y medio de cruel entrenamiento bajo la severa mirada de la vieja Tsunade. Sasuke nada más sonreía, aquella sonrisa tan vacía como sus ojos, tan carente de emoción y de afecto. _

_¿Qué había pasado con el Sasuke que habíamos conocido? Aquél que una vez me dijo que no quería ver morir a alguien preciado una vez más. Aquél que casi se sacrificó por salvar nuestro pellejo más de una vez, nuestro compañero de equipo, junto al cual realizamos tantas misiones exitosas. ¿Habría desaparecido, abrumado por el dolor de la pérdida de su clan? _

_Y sin que nosotros lo quisiéramos, nos vimos obligados a pelear con el chico al que tantas veces le confiamos nuestra vida. Su superioridad era evidente. Un prodigio de ninja, con la sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas, entrenado por el mismísimo Orochimaru y alimentado por la llama del odio era demasiado para nosotros, que fatigados por la larga jornada, arrastrábamos el cansancio de varios meses de angustia e impotencia. Noches de desvelo, días sin descanso nos pasaron la factura en aquella pelea innecesaria que no solamente nos rompió el cuerpo, sino también el alma. _

_Primero Sakura-chan usó su fuerza para partir el suelo bajo nuestros pies, haciendo temblar la tierra como en un violento terremoto, mientras yo preparaba mi Rasengan. No importa qué tan lejos tuviera que llegar, no importa si teníamos que llevar a Sasuke por la fuerza, pero él regresaría a Konoha con nosotros. Y con la promesa de vida que le hice a Sakura-chan quemándome en la mente y en el corazón arremetí con el Rasengan-Shuriken, mi ataque más poderoso. Atacar de esa forma era arriesgado, jugándonoslo todo en una sola carta, en un solo movimiento. Pero Sakura-chan y yo sabíamos que no aguantaríamos una pelea de más de una hora. _

_Ni el Rasengan ni la monstruosa fuerza de Sakura fueron suficientes. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y allí todo fue de mal en peor. Controlando el poder de Kyuubi yo había sido despojado de mi arma más efectiva y más peligrosa. Y anticipando los movimientos de Sakura-chan, Sasuke burló fácilmente todos nuestros ataques, incluyendo el Rasengan que una y otra vez lanzaba de forma cada vez más desesperada. La siguiente carta que jugó en nuestra contra fue el Chidori. Desarrollado a niveles sorprendentes, Sasuke era capaz de proyectarlo desde cualquier punto de su cuerpo, incluyendo esa maldita espada que por poco y acaba con nosotros. Tan tranquilo, sin un solo rasguño, sin una gota de sudor ni el más mínimo jadeo, Sasuke nos venció de la peor manera posible. Derrotados física y psicológicamente, ahogados por dentro a causa del dolor y la frustración, Sakura-chan y yo intentamos un último ataque a la desesperada. _

_Un tajyuu kage bunshin acabó con mis últimas reservas de chakra disponibles, y atacando desde todas las direcciones posibles pusimos nuestra última exhalación en aquél ataque. Una ilusión. Debimos conocer a Sasuke más a fondo. El Sharingan nos hizo una mala jugada de nuevo, haciéndonos atacar lo que ahora se transformaba ante nosotros en un desfiladero. ¿Cómo pudimos caer en una trampa tan tonta¿Cómo pude fallarle a Sakura-chan de nuevo? Y antes de caer completamente, lo último que vi fueron los ojos escarlata de mi mejor amigo, con 3 pequeñas comas en cada uno de esos pozos sanguinolentos. _

_Sakura-chan y yo caímos por un barranco. Ahora lo recuerdo, rodamos montaña abajo, golpeándonos con las piedras, yo tratando de proteger con mi cuerpo a Sakura-chan, aferrándola y abrazándola antes de llegar al suelo para evitar que se hiciese daño. _

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de aquella opresiva cueva. Sentía el sudor frío que le sigue a las pesadillas bajando por mi nuca, y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta jadeaba silenciosamente. ¿Dónde estaba¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí¿Acaso…?

Giré la vista, preocupada, esperando encontrar la silueta de Naruto. Aquél ninja que tantas veces había ofrecido su vida sin vacilar, para salvar la mía. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la tenue luminosidad proveniente de los vacilantes rayos de luna que se colaban por la estrecha rendija que servía como puerta de acceso a la cueva, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas.

Habíamos estado frente a Sasuke, y le había gritado con tanta rabia las cosas que siempre quise callarme. Pero no me sentí mejor… al ver su sonrisa sardónica, sus ojos tan negros y tan fríos como la noche en la que estábamos sumidos, sentí un enorme vacío. Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, pero mis entrañas se revolvieron por la ira acumulada. ¿Qué tan lejos teníamos que llegar para traerlo a casa¿Cuánto más tendría que caer él para darse cuenta que su vida se volvería un infierno de vacío y soledad cuando viera cumplida su venganza? Mordiéndome el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos, finalmente pude apreciar una figura tendida a unos pocos pasos de donde yo me encontraba.

Respiraba agitadamente, se revolvía contra el suelo, agarraba desesperadamente con sus manos pequeños puñados de tierra y polvo como si tratara de aferrar algo que se le escapaba de los dedos. Sabía que probablemente estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que me despertara a mí hacía unos minutos. Y recordé que durante mi agitado sueño, alguien me había brindado el calor y la protección que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Supuse que había sido el chico de cabellos rubios, que ahora necesitaba de mí.

Al sentir algo suave debajo de mí, bajé la vista y me di cuenta de que era la chamarra de Naruto. Sin poder evitarlo, dejé que se dibujara una tierna sonrisa. _Naruto¿qué haría sin ti? _pensé con los ojos húmedos y el corazón conmovido. Ese rubio shinobi había sido el que me salvó de caer en un abismo cuando Sasuke-kun se fue. Con su brillante promesa y su obstinación para seguir adelante, fue mi fuente de inspiración en las arduas jornadas con Tsunade-sama. Gracias a él y a la firmeza y dedicación de mi sensei y a mi obsesión por traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, me volví una kunoichi digna de admiración, capaz de plantarse firmemente al lado de mi único compañero que quedaba del equipo 7. 

Agarrando la chamarra sobre la cual estaba sentada, me arrastré con ella hasta el lugar donde reposaba Naruto, pero justo cuando iba a colocarla sobre él a modo de frazada, vi las incontables heridas de las cuales, por algunas todavía resbalaba un hilillo de sangre. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, lo único que sí sabía con certeza era que habíamos caído desde un acantilado. ¿Cómo habíamos sobrevivido? De él podía entenderlo, pues el chakra que le proporcionaba el Kyuubi era infinito, pero yo no debería estar aquí. Una caída desde esa altura mataría a cualquier ninja, incluso a un jounin.

Vacilé unos instantes, dejando la chamarra a un lado de Naruto. Necesitaba atención médica, y yo podría curarle la mayor parte de sus heridas, pero no quería despertarlo. Seguramente estaba cansado y haberme traído hasta aquí le debió de haber resultado agotador. Finalmente decidí que aunque el zorro que habitaba dentro de él haría la mayor parte del trabajo, al menos yo podría cerrar las lesiones superficiales. Sin hacer ruido y con el mayor cuidado posible me arrodillé junto a él y procedí a juntar chakra curativo en mis manos.

Un halo verde las cubrió, como cada vez que usaba aquella técnica, ya tan conocida y familiar para mí. Uno a uno los cortes fueron cerrando, la sangre dejó de fluir por ellas y las contusiones más graves comenzaron a ceder, pasando del color morado al matiz natural de la piel de Naruto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que yo misma me encontraba en condiciones deplorables, tan concentrada estaba en mi trabajo y en brindarle a mi amigo y compañero suficiente chakra para que sus heridas cerraran.

Cuánto tiempo pasé arrodillada a su lado, curando una a una sus múltiples lesiones no supe exactamente, pero debieron de haber sido horas, porque la mañana me sorprendió justo cuando me quedé sin chakra y me limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por mi frente a causa del esfuerzo.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse más intensos conforme el amanecer fue haciendo acto de presencia, llegando hasta el rostro zorruno de Naruto y despertándolo lentamente. Me levanté en ese momento, y caminé hacia la entrada de la cueva para explorar los alrededores y encontrar algo que pudiera servirnos de comida. Además quería estar a solas un momento, ver a Sasuke-kun… no, a Sasuke… había causado un gran impacto en mí. Ese chico que de niña me había robado el corazón, era ahora fuente de sufrimiento y angustia. Su rostro no me traía más que amargos recuerdos de los tiempos en los que me humillé para obtener un poco de su atención.

Pero justo cuando me disponía a salir, una voz que yo conocía casi tan bien como la mía propia resonó en mis oídos, haciendo que me girara y ocultando mis lágrimas bajo una máscara de falsa alegría. Con una sonrisa, que traté de que pareciera lo más natural posible, volví la cabeza hacia mi rubio amigo.

- Sakura-chan, buenos días – me dijo Naruto, pero con una voz carente de su optimismo habitual.

- Buenos días Naruto – le contesté. – Justo en este momento iba a salir a buscar algo de comida. Creo que tú necesitas descansar, no te preocupes yo volveré en unos momentos.

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente agachó la cabeza y de sus ojos tan intensamente azules como el más límpido de los cielos, creí apreciar una pequeña lágrima. Lágrima que nunca alcanzó a resbalar por su rostro, porque al cerrar sus ojos en una mueca de dolor, desapareció bajo sus párpados.

- Sakura-chan, te juro que cumpliré mi promesa. Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo. Y perdóname por hacerte esperar. Perdóname por no poder habértelo traído de vuelta hace unas horas, por fallarte una vez más.

Me extrañó la actitud de mi compañero de equipo. Él, que me había llevado hasta esta cueva para ponernos a salvo, que había recorrido junto conmigo todos los países habidos y por haber, peinando cada maldita aldea en búsqueda de Sasuke por un capricho mío, me estaba pidiendo disculpas. Y era yo quien quería disculparme por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo, era yo quien debía ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber sido más que un estorbo durante todos estos años.

- Naruto, no tienes que… - comencé a decir acercándome unos pasos hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el shinobi me interrumpió.

- Sí, Sakura-chan tengo que hacerlo. Porque yo te lo prometí; te prometí que te traería a Sasuke de vuelta y no he podido cumplir ese juramento. Espero que puedas perdonarme por este intento fallido.

Los cambios de humor de mi amigo suelen sorprenderme más veces de las que puedo llevar la cuenta. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción. Después de aquellas significativas palabras, llenas de sentimiento y genuino arrepentimiento, alzó su cabeza, dibujando una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que iluminaban mi camino cuando creía que la esperanza se había perdido.

- ¡Cómo desearía que hubiera un puesto de ramen en estos momentos! – dijo, levantándose de un salto y cogiendo su chamarra mientras lo hacía.

No pude más que sonreír ante la actitud de Naruto, pero acto seguido la sangre comenzó a hervirme. ¿Cómo podía bromear en una situación tan crítica? Sin poder contenerme, recorrí la distancia que nos separaba en unas pocas zancadas y le asesté un golpe en la cabeza que quizá resultó un poco excesivo.

- ¡Ouch¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan? – me preguntó el ninja, mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había asestado el puñetazo.

- ¡Baka! Tenemos que conseguir comida y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en el ramen. Te morirás de hambre si no te acostumbras a comer otra cosa.

No llevábamos ni 10 min. caminando, cuando le pregunté a Sakura-chan algo que llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde que salimos de la cueva para buscar comida.

- ¿Por qué te quitaste la chamarra durante la noche, Sakura-chan? Debiste de haber tenido mucho frío.

- No seas tonto, Naruto. Me estaba muriendo de calor.

La miré con incredulidad, y busqué la verdad en sus ojos verde jade que no quisieron clavarse en los míos. Me encantaba que se hiciera la ruda, aunque yo sabía perfectamente bien que detrás de esa coraza de seguridad y fortaleza, todavía se ocultaba la niña frágil y vulnerable de 13 años, que aún temía a ser una carga para los demás. Esa faceta de Sakura, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Su desición para salir adelante y su incapacidad para aceptar la derrota. Eso era lo que nos hacía imparables a la hora de luchar juntos.

- Aún así, no debiste de curar mis heridas estando tú tan débil. Hubiera preferido que dejaras al Kyuubi hacer su trabajo. Para algo bueno debe servir ¿no?

_Cuida tu lengua, mocoso insolente. _La voz del Kyuubi resonó en mi mente, pero preferí ignorarlo. Sakura-chan no me contestó, pero creí advertir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Deja de decir tonterías y mira lo que hay ahí – me dijo, señalando un punto enfrente de nosotros.

De mala gana, desvié la vista de su rostro y la dirigí hacia el lugar señalado. Un frondoso bosque se abría ante nuestros ojos, alejándose de las montañas y adentrándose en lo que debía ser la Aldea Oculta del Agua. 

- ¡Qué extraño! No sabía que hubiera un bosque entre Konoha y la Aldea Oculta del Agua – exclamé tratando de recordar, en vano, los mapas que el maestro Iruka nos había enseñado en la Academia.

- ¡Qué mal Naruto! Quieres convertirte en el mejor de los Hokages y ni siquiera conoces la geografía de Konoha – bromeó Sakura-chan con su típico tono de superioridad.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – argumenté en mi defensa, inflando los cachetes a causa de la indignación. – Un buen ninja no necesita de mapas, basta con que sea capaz de defender a su pueblo. Además, por eso me casaré con alguien que sepa de estas cosas.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Sakura giró la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Acaso dije algo que la molestara?

- ¿Sabes qué pienso Naruto? Deberíamos regresar a Konoha lo más pronto posible – exclamó Sakura-chan con su rostro de vuelta al color normal.

- ¡Pero yo tengo hambre! – dije haciendo uno de mis típicos berrinches que no me valdrían más que para recibir otro puñetazo por parte de Sakura-chan.

- Está bien. Veremos que encontramos en el bosque y después regresaremos a casa – suspiró la shinobi de cabellos rosados.

La miré con sorpresa. Esta vez no hubo golpes ni gritos, algo extraño en ella. En verdad debía de sentirse muy mal por el enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Clavé los ojos en el suelo y en voz baja me maldije una y otra vez por mi debilidad, porque estos años de duro entrenamiento, con la esperanza de traer a ese dobe de regreso no habían servido de nada.

Después de saciar nuestro apetito en el bosque con unos extraños frutos de color bermellón que no sabían muy bien, emprendimos el regreso hacia Konoha. Íbamos en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la actitud de derrota de quien lo ha perdido todo y no sabe cómo recuperarlo.

Nos pasamos todo el día en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y aunque todas las veces que volví la cabeza para mirar a mi compañera no vi ni una sola lágrima, su rostro mostraba una inconfundible tristeza y… ¿acaso sería decepción? Cuando sus ojos jade se incrustaron en los míos, me revelaron un dolor tan intenso y profundo que se me clavó en el corazón con la fuerza de una espada. Olvidando mi propio sufrimiento y mi propia agonía no pude más que forzar una sonrisa; no podía dejarla caer en un momento así. Aunque tuviera que tragarme mi propia tristeza y esconderla en lo más recóndito de mi ser, encontraría la fuerza para sacarla adelante, para agarrarla y sostenerla cuando vacilara en su camino, cuando se le acabara la voluntad para seguir.

Ella me contestó con una sonrisa amarga… sonrisa que marchitó aún más mi corazón y mi alma. Y una rabia bastante conocida se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito bastardo se hubiera negado ante las palabras de súplica de Sakura-chan¿Cómo carajo no se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener toda la atención y preocupación de esta linda kunoichi¿Qué tan ciego o qué tan sinvergüenza tenía que ser para ignorar su llanto y su sufrimiento de esta forma? Si yo ni siquiera podía soportar ver su cara suplicante y su máscara de optimismo detrás de la cual se ocultaba toda su frustración. Y tan sólo de imaginarme que fuera yo la causa de todas sus penas…

Algo sí era seguro… no descansaría (y que el cielo y la tierra fueran testigo de mis palabras), hasta ver una sonrisa dibujada en la cara de ese ser por el cual yo vertería gustoso cada gota de mi sangre. Porque por muy mal que me encontrara, por mucho que las esperanzas me hubieran abandonado y por mucho que me encontrara sumido en lo más profundo de un abismo o en la más negra de las noches… era su sonrisa, sus ojos, su fuerza, toda Sakura-chan la que me hacía pensar que todavía había una razón por la cual luchar, por la cual seguir adelante hasta caer rendido, por la cual poner hasta mi última exhalación en traer a ese baka de regreso. Nunca podría imaginarme mi vida sin ella, no podría soportar que me diera la espalda y la pesadilla más terrible y recurrente que tenía era ver su cuerpo inerte sobre mis brazos, cubierto de sangre; sus ojos velados por la muerte, ese brillo esmeralda, por el cual yo recorrería el mundo entero y lucharía hasta el fin de los tiempos, extinguiéndose conforme exhalaba sus últimos suspiros … Esa imagen me asaltaba en los peores momentos de mi existencia, me llenaba de pánico y me hacía correr al lado de Sakura tan sólo para asegurarme que ella estuviera bien…

Finalmente, después de tanto caminar por verdes praderas y extensos valles de verde interminable con algún que otro charco de agua, llegamos a las puertas de Konoha. El viaje había sido agotador, y aunque nos habíamos mantenido siempre en el camino pedregoso que nos guiaría a casa, tuvimos que desviarnos un par de veces debido a que la tormenta había anegado e inutilizado algunos de los senderos más comúnmente utilizados. Tanto pasto y tanta planicie habían terminado por fastidiarme hasta que por fin comencé a divisar los inconfundibles árboles de nuestro hogar. Se extendían a cada lado de nosotros, hasta que se abrieron a un pequeño claro donde las enormes puertas de madera nos esperaban impacientes.

Recién había anochecido y el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos agónicos hacia la aldea, dándole un aire un poco tétrico y hasta lúgubre con las sombras rojizas y anaranjadas que se proyectaban desde los edificios. Por primera vez en mi existencia, no quería regresar a casa. Quería dar media vuelta y desfilar de nuevo hacia lo desconocido en busca de ese bastardo.

Y como si el día nos hubiera arrebatado el optimismo y las esperanzas, nos quedamos allí parados, uno junto al otro, dos shinobis desolados que intentaban por todos los medios buscar una razón para continuar existiendo. Cuando el sol terminó su recorrido por la enorme bóveda celeste, desapareciendo bajo el horizonte, la noche se tragó nuestros últimos vestigios de esperanza, dejándonos completamente secos y vacíos.

Supongo que esta angustiosa escena, que yo rogaba que fuera un sueño, terminó por acabar con el espíritu de Sakura. Se dejó caer de rodillas, todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora fluyendo como una cascada hasta llegar al suelo. Sus manos se aferraban a la tierra estéril, tratando de contener el dolor que la ahogaba y la devoraba por dentro. Suaves gemidos salían de su boca, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Verla así me destrozó más que cualquier cosa. Terminó por romperme el corazón y su llanto se clavaba en mí de manera angustiosa y asfixiante.

Tenía que detener esto de inmediato. No podía seguir así. Si mis ojos seguían contemplándola en este estado, terminaría por dar la vuelta y echar a correr en medio de la noche estrellada que se extendía sobre mí, gritando el nombre de Sasuke como desquiciado, y emprendiendo una loca carrera que al final no me llevaría a ningún lado. Me arrodillé junto a ella y tuve que reunir toda la fuerza de mi ya de por sí escasa voluntad, para ignorar el río de lágrimas que amenazaba con desbordarse. Tuve que estrujar mi corazón para sonreír y mostrar mi optimismo habitual. Y abrazándola con fuerza, le susurré palabras de consuelo al oído, palabras que solamente escucharía ella y que esperaba que calmaran su alma atormentada.

En el abismo en el que me encontraba sumida, en medio de mi oscuridad y desesperación sentí una presencia vagamente familiar y extrañamente cálida. La voz de Naruto comenzó a susurrar en mi oído y aunque mi cerebro era incapaz de asimilar el significado de aquéllas palabras su voz me trajo un poco de paz, cuya falta me estaba ahogando como si de oxígeno se tratase. Me aferré a esos fuertes brazos y enterré mi cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando salir toda mi frustración en forma de lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan débil¿Por qué me veía obligada a depender de Naruto de esta forma¿Por qué él se empeñaba tanto en evitar mi sufrimiento aún a costa de su propia felicidad? Preguntas que danzaban por mi mente, sin encontrar nunca la respuesta. Fui remotamente consciente de que mi rubio amigo me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad en un intento por detener mi llanto. Lo estreché aún más fuerte contra mí, como si aquél cuerpo fuera mi única salvación en aquél infierno de soledad y desesperación.

Y ciertamente, lo era. Yo no sé qué haría en estos momentos sin Naruto al lado. Cuando Sasuke se fue y creía que mi vida se había quedado sin razón de ser, fue Naruto el que me dio un motivo para seguir adelante, para creer en un futuro mucho mejor, para luchar y hacerme fuerte cada día. Fue él quien me acompañó en mi búsqueda incansable del último descendiente Uchiha, y fue él quien peleó a mi lado, salvando mi vida y mi alma en más de una vez.

Cuánto tiempo pasamos así abrazados, bajo el frío aire de la noche, nadie lo sabrá nunca, ni siquiera nosotros. Cuando creí que ya no podría llorar más y que me deshidrataría a causa de tantas lágrimas, me incorporé lentamente con la ayuda de Naruto. Para mi sorpresa su rostro estaba completamente seco, sin el sendero húmedo que se reflejaba en mis mejillas.

- Perdona Naruto, no quería hacer esta escenita justo cuando llegamos a Konoha y arruinarte el regreso a la aldea. De verdad, lo siento mucho. – No pude hacer menos que disculparme por todas las molestias que le he causado.

- No digas eso Sakura-chan. No hay nada que perdonar, eres tú quien hace que valga la pena volver a casa.

Me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas, las cuales yo envidiaba porque era capaz de dibujarlas en su rostro aún en las situaciones más desesperadas. No pude menos que devolvérsela. Nos separamos un poco y sin decir una palabra, pero intercambiando una mirada de asentimiento, entramos a Konoha. Los shinobis que estaban haciendo guardia ni siquiera osaron detenernos, testigos silenciosos de lo que había acaecido hacía pocos minutos. Probablemente nos conocieran, pues el equipo 7, ahora disuelto, se conocía como los Nuevos Sannins.


	2. La declaración de Hinata

Por una promesa

**Capítulo II: La declaración de Hinata**

Así, silenciosamente, regresamos a la aldea, con paso lento pero firme. Caminamos por las calles vacías y oscuras, poca gente andaba despierta a esas horas de la noche. En las casas ya no se veía ninguna luz encendida, salvo la de unas cuantas tiendas que iluminaban tenuemente algunas partes del camino. Los árboles se alzaban sobre nosotros formando figuras retorcidas con sus sombras y solamente el eco de nuestros pasos se oía en aquella aldea de aspecto fantasmal.

De esta forma llegamos a la residencia Hokage. Sabía que muy probablemente Tsunade-sama nos corriera a patadas de su casa a estas horas, pero no teníamos otro lugar a donde acudir. Dirigirnos a nuestras casas nos haría sentirnos peor si eso cabía. Además, la misma Tsunade-sama nos dijo, antes de partir en búsqueda de Sasuke-ku… Sasuke…, que iríamos a darle un reporte nada más regresar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si esa indicación también se podría aplicar a medianoche. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que a la Hokage no le gustaba para nada ser despertada, y se levantaba de un humor de los mil demonios si eso llegaba a ocurrir por algún motivo. Aún así las cosas ya no podrían empeorar más de lo que ya estaban.

Sigilosamente entramos al gran edifico que era la residencia y caminamos por el pasillo que nos conduciría a su despacho. Tsunade-sama solía quedarse dormida mientras hacía el "papeleo" de todos los días. Aunque el "papeleo" significara gritar a sus subordinados, tomar la siesta durante gran parte del día y beber sake la otra parte del día. Naruto tocó a la puerta, primero suavemente, pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría, comenzó a golpear con más insistencia. Se escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación y tragué saliva, preparándome para la explosión de mi sensei.

¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre arremeter contra MI puerta a estas horas de la madrugada?! – se escuchó desde dentro la voz de la kunoichi.

Naruto y yo entramos precipitadamente a la habitación, rebuscando en nuestros cerebros alguna excusa o explicación que justificara tan tremendo delito.

¿¡Bueno, mocosos insolentes, acaso pretenden derribar la entrada a puñetazos?! – estalló, alzando su cara enrojecida por la ira y con dos peligrosas llamas ardiendo en sus ojos.

Eto… ehmm… - comenzó a decir Naruto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, a modo de disculpa. Finalmente, me decidí a tomar aire y decirle, en pocas palabras, el motivo de nuestra inesperada visita.

La misión fue un rotundo fracaso Tsunade-sama – solté esas palabras de un solo golpe, pareciéndome extrañamente vacías y carentes de sentido.

La Hokage, adormilada como estaba, se nos quedó contemplando un momento, al parecer sin comprender del todo. Era de esperarse, la legendaria Sannin tardaba un poco en reaccionar después de haberse despertado. Finalmente, se tranquilizó un poco y dijo en un tono más calmado.

Sakura, Naruto, tomen asiento, por favor y explíquenme detalladamente qué es lo que pasó.

Comenzamos nuestra historia desde el principio, sin omitir detalle alguno, interviniendo de vez en cuando en el relato del otro para mejorarlo o describir algún detalle que se nos hubiera escapado. Así llegamos a la parte cuando nos encontramos a Sasuke… ahí yo ya no pude más. La voz se me quebró y tuve que callar para concentrarme en contener las lágrimas, que una vez más, amenazaban por resbalar de mis ojos. Naruto continuó por mí, describiendo paso a paso la batalla, hasta que caímos por el acantilado. Mi rubio compañero contó cómo me había salvado de las garras de la muerte, pero sin darle mucha importancia, como si no quisiera que yo me percatara de ese detalle. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo, sabiendo que sin él yo no estaría aquí sentada enfrente de Tsunade-sama? Después, un poco más tranquila conté nuestra pequeña estancia en la cueva y la larga jornada de regreso a la aldea. Tsunade-sama escuchó esto sin interrumpir ni una sola vez con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas enfrente de su rostro.

Al terminar, nos contempló con esos profundos orbes de color miel, que en ese momento, eran mi única manera de aferrarme a una esperanza. Habló con voz pausada y en tono grave, como quien está a punto de anunciar la muerte de alguien.

No puedo menos que sentirme mal por lo que me acaban de contar. Sé que esta misión era muy importante para ustedes, pero también quiero que entiendan que encontrar a Sasuke no es mi prioridad. Akatsuki se cierne sobre nosotros, su sombra amenazante se perfila a la vuelta de cada esquina, la gente vive con miedo, encerrada en sus casas, pues ya han atacado antes. No puedo darme el lujo de perder a mis dos shinobis más talentosos de esta aldea y Sakura, mucho menos puedo dejar ir a la mejor kunoichi médico de Konoha.

Estas palabras calaron más hondo sobre mi apesadumbrada alma y pensé con amargura: _¿No que no podía empeorar? _Estaba harta de luchar contra el destino, de que nos manejara como simples marionetas a la deriva en un mar de confusiones y frustraciones. Por primera vez, me levanté, furiosa y encaré a mi sensei, cosa que no hubiera hecho de estar en mis 5 sentidos.

Tsunade-sama con todo respeto… me importa un pepino lo que usted opine. Acabamos de perder a nuestro compañero, salimos en su búsqueda, recorrimos cada maldita aldea tras su rastro, interrogando a cualquiera que pudiera tener información al respecto, a veces sacándosela por las malas y regresamos con la cola entre las patas, derrotados, desolados, vencidos, heridos, cansados ¿para qué ni siquiera sea capaz de entender cómo nos sentimos? Akatsuki me importa un carajo, Orochimaru está muerto y gracias a Sasuke y me sale ¿con qué encontrarlo no es su prioridad¿Nuestra prioridad? Uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchicha, el clan más poderoso de esta inútil y mugrosa aldea, poseedor de un Sharingan que supera con creces al de su hermano y siendo el único que puede derrotar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki ¿nos pide que lo abandonemos?

Estas últimas palabras las dije a gritos, tan sumida en mi ira y en mi impotencia que hasta Naruto se levantó para agarrarme de los brazos en caso de que perdiera el control completamente y me abalanzara sobre la Hokage.

¡Suéltame Naruto¡Tú no entiendes… no entiendes lo que yo sentía por él! – le dije a mi compañero entre dientes, luchando por soltarme. Más inmediatamente de escuchar estas palabras, me soltó como si el contacto con mi piel le quemase. Al volver la cabeza y ver el rostro de mi rubio amigo, me arrepentí de mis palabras. Los zafiros que eran sus ojos, revelaban una devastación tan profunda que me sorprendía que pudiera caber tanto dolor en una persona sin hacerla estallar.

Sintiéndome cada vez más miserable volví la vista hacia mi sensei que me miraba con profunda decepción.

Sakura, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa a descansar un poco y a descargar toda la tensión que traes arrastrando desde estos últimos días. Mañana platicaremos con más calma y decidiremos las acciones que habrán de tomarse.

Me quedé paralizada allí mismo, sin poder moverme del lugar en donde me encontraba, como si me hubieran salido raíces en los pies anclándome al suelo. Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar salí por la puerta, tan avergonzada estaba por mi comportamiento que ni siquiera pude mirar a Naruto mientras azotaba la puerta detrás de mí. Antes de echar a correr por el pasillo, escuché a mi compañero decirle a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura-chan se encuentra muy mal a causa del enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Espero que no tome represalias contra ella.

Me sentí como una bestia. Como si hubiera cometido el acto más terrible en la historia de Konoha. Ni siquiera me salieron las lágrimas. Eché a correr con toda la fuerza que me confería la desesperación y atravesé la entrada de la residencia Hokage como una exhalación. Ni bien llegar a la esquina de la calle caí de rodillas, tratando por todos los medios de contener los desgarradores alaridos que quemaban mi garganta. Sin poder soportarlo más, me levanté y enfilé hacia el árbol más cercano, uno que estaba plantado en medio del camino, entre dos puestos de regalos. Le di un puñetazo, descargando toda la ira que traía acumulada, que me venía persiguiendo desde que Sasuke se fue. Desde que ese maldito bastardo, un traidor en todo el sentido de la palabra, nos abandonó. A partir de ese momento mi vida había sido miserable, se había convertido en una lucha constante contra el dolor, al cual a veces creía que nunca podría vencer.

Tan fuerte fue el golpe que le di, que le volé casi todo el tronco y al caer resonó con fuerza. Seguramente habría despertado a los vecinos y vendrían a reclamarme a gritos. Pero ¿qué más daba? Había insultado a mi sensei, aquélla que logró convertirme en lo que ahora soy, una kunoichi capaz de valerse por sí misma, pasando de la completa inutilidad a la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. Y encima de todo, lo que jamás sería capaz de perdonarme, había lastimado a Naruto. A aquél que siempre había estado a mi lado incondicionalmente, desde el principio, levantándome cuando caía y apoyándome cuando vacilaba. Y a pesar de lo que le grité, le había pedido a Tsunade-sama que entendiera cómo me sentía. Aún cuando yo no era capaz de entender qué tan mal se sentía él. ¿Cómo era capaz de sobreponer mi dolor al suyo propio¿Por qué insistía tanto en dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, incluso a costa de la suya propia? Me quedé al lado de ese árbol, una mano apoyada sobre el tronco destrozado y mi rostro escondido debajo de mi brazo, como si con ese acto pudiera ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Salí de la residencia Hokage arrastrando los pies. Lo que me había gritado Sakura-chan se me clavó en el corazón con la fuerza de un puñal, pero también reavivó mi deseo de encontrar a Sasuke. Sí, sabía y comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. El perder a alguien importante para ti, es desolador. Es un dolor tan intenso que es apenas soportable. No, de hecho, es insoportable. Al doblar la esquina, en mi camino para regresar a mi departamento, divisé una silueta que habría reconocido a km. de distancia. La vi recargada sobre un árbol, inmóvil, sin los estremecimientos que recorren su delicado cuerpo cuando solloza.

Me acerqué a ella sin vacilar, olvidándome de lo que había pasado instantes atrás en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade. Como si se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, o tal vez alertada por el sonido de mis pasos contra el pavimento, giró su cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos. Esas esmeraldas que me derretían cada vez que las contemplaba, que eran mi sol, mi luz, mi todo.

Discúlpame Naruto, por todo lo que te dije. No era verdad… ya no siento nada por él.

No tienes que excusarte Sakura-chan. Entiendo lo que sientes, de verdad que sí.

No, Naruto, no entiendes. Tienes que saber… quiero que alguien sepa, quiero gritarlo aquí y ahora para que todo Konoha se entere, de que Sasuke ya no ocupa más mi corazón. Lo contemplo todavía como un amigo, sí, puede que hasta como un hermano, pero nada más. No estaré a su disposición otra vez, no volveré a humillarme como lo hice antes, ni a comportarme estúpidamente como cuando era niña, gritando "¡Sasuke-kun!" cada vez que se metía en problemas. Te juro, Naruto, que nunca más volverá a manejarme ni a lastimarme ni yo volveré a besar el suelo donde pisa ni a respirar el aire que él exhala. Esto se acabó, y ya me cansé de vivir así, esperando su regreso como la idiota que siempre he sido.

Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa. Que Sakura-chan hablara de esa manera sobre Sasuke era algo inesperado para mí. Y una esperanza se encendió en mi corazón como una pequeña llamarada, apartando un poco las tinieblas que me envolvían.

Entiendo. Vamos, Sakura-chan te acompañaré a casa. Olvidaremos la escena que acaba de pasar y mañana iremos los dos a hablar con la vieja Tsunade. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo – le dije, esbozando la primera sonrisa genuina del día. Las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Sakura-chan habían sido el elixir perfecto para este día tan espantoso.

Gracias por todo Naruto – me dijo, con los ojos brillantes, tal vez de ternura o tal vez por las lágrimas que se resistía a dejar salir.

_¡Vaya¡Qué fuerte es Sakura-chan! _pensé con admiración al ver que la máscara de tristeza se desvanecía poco a poco de su rostro dando paso a la serenidad. En pocos minutos llegamos a su morada, un pequeño departamento cerca de la casa de sus padres. No hacía mucho que Sakura-chan se había mudado, pues consideraba el comenzar a vivir sola como un paso importante hacia su independencia. Independencia, que sin darse cuenta, había logrado desde el momento en que se decidió a pedirle a la vieja Tsunade que la entrenara.

Nos despedimos con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacíamos. Yo caminé de vuelta a mi departamento, en dirección contraria a la que habíamos tomado para llegar a su casa. Sin darme cuenta, distraído como estaba, pasé por la residencia Hyuuga. No me había percatado de ello, pero alguien me observaba atentamente desde el umbral de la puerta, vestida con un ligero camisón blanco que dejaba traslucir su innegable belleza.

Me volví alarmado, cuando escuché un pequeño murmullo, algo que sonaba como:

Naruto-kun. – Rebuscando en mi equipo ninja un shuriken o un kunai o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme de arma, entrecerré los ojos en un intento por divisar la fuente de aquél sonido en aquella opresiva oscuridad. Finalmente mis ojos se toparon con la blancura de los de Hinata y bajé la guardia, aliviado.

Hinata, tan sólo eres tú – dije con un suspiro y sonriéndole con amabilidad. La kunoichi se sonrojó hasta extremos insospechables. Vaya chica tan extraña… se desmayaba cuando le hablaba y se sonrojaba cuando la miraba… ¿Alguna vez podríamos interactuar sin que estas bochornosas escenas ocurrieran?

Sin embargo, ese día habrá sido especial, porque la luna llena brillaba con fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas iluminando completamente la calle donde nos encontrábamos parados, sin necesidad de faros o linternas de algún tipo. Se acercó a mí, con la cabeza gacha y juntando los dedos índices de ambas manos de una manera bastante graciosa:

Na… Naruto-kun – dijo una vez más. Ok, esto era demasiado. Esa chica comenzaba a espantarme en serio. Que alguien te espiara por detrás de la puerta de su casa pasada la medianoche y se te acercara con los colores subidos al rostro y murmurando nada que no fuera tu nombre, rayaba en lo terrorífico.

Tratando de poner una distancia entre ambos, retrocedí unos pasos, pero de nada sirvió porque Hinata se me siguió acercando. Tragando saliva y cada vez más ruborizado, no sé si por la extraña situación o por su camisón que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, me quedé parado, esperando su reacción. Tal vez sólo fuera mi mente, que me estaba jugando trucos sucios a esa hora de la madrugada y Hinata simplemente quisiera pedirme un favor. Pero la manera en la que se me acercaba, lenta pero decididamente, comenzó a descartar esta posibilidad.

A unos pocos pasos de mí, se detuvo y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, queriendo echar a correr pidiendo auxilio, le dije tartamudeando:

¿Qué… qué ocurre, Hi… Hinata?

Na… Naruto-kun… yo sólo… - tomó aire en un gesto que hubiera sido cómico de no ser porque yo estaba al borde de un infarto.

¿S… sí, Hinata?

Tu sabes que eres… eres… una per… persona… muy especial para mí – me dijo levantando su cara de manera que quedó a mm. de la mía. Quería salir corriendo, dejarla allí plantada, encerrarme en mi departamento y trancar la entrada con lo que fuera. Pero simplemente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a los deseos de mi mente. Así que me quedé allí, estúpidamente parado a cm. de Hinata.

Bueno, eto… esto… no… es decir… sí… me refiero a que… ¿qué me quieres decir exactamente? – dije, recuperando un poco el control sobre mí mismo y alejándome unos pasos de la heredera Hyuuga.

Yo… Na… Naruto-kun… - tartamudeó Hinata, aún más ruborizada si es que eso era posible. – Na… Naruto-kun, yo siempre te he estado observando, desde que éramos niños y creo que eres un ninja estupendo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Esto era demasiado para mí. Una cosa es que estuviera observándome desde el umbral de la puerta a las 3 de la madrugada, pero otra muy diferente era esa confesión. ¿Observándome¿Acaso quiso decir espiándome? Las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta y el único sonido que salió fue:

Gra… gracias. – Esto estaba adquiriendo un matiz que no me gustaba para nada. Su cercanía, la manera en la que iba vestida, vaya hasta la situación en la que nos encontrábamos resultaba incómoda, demasiado incómoda para mí. Sin embargo, mi creciente estupor no terminó allí. Hinata, todavía sonrojada y haciendo ese extraño movimiento con sus dedos y con la mirada clavada en el piso todavía, siguió hablando:

Na… Naruto-kun… - tragó saliva y prosiguió. – Tal vez te preguntes por qué estoy aquí… - Vaya que me lo preguntaba, era la curiosidad de saber por qué, lo que mantenía mis pies firmemente clavados sobre el pavimento. - … pero… mi padre… es decir… Neji-nii chan… me dijo que volverías como por estas fechas…

Bueno sí¿y? Eso no respondía aún la pregunta. Kiba también sabía que llegaría alrededor de estos días y no estaba esperándome afuera de su casa a medianoche con un camisón blanco-translúcido, repitiendo una y otra vez "Naruto-kun".

Ahh… - fue lo único que pude articular. ¿Qué demonios se decía en una situación así?

Tam… también… quería de… decirte… que… - otra vez tragó saliva. Ese gesto comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Por qué no iba al punto, sin rodeos? - … que… has… sido mi fuente de… de inspiración durante… du… durante… todo… es… este… tiempo. Cuando peleé contra Neji-nii chan tu me… me diste… la fuerza para levantarme… me ense… me enseñaste… el camino del ninja…

Por primera vez comencé a prestarle atención y mi horror se fue transformando en sorpresa. ¿Alguien que por fin reconociera mis logros, que reconociera lo mucho que influí en su vida? Vaya, eso sí era una sorpresa. Sin saber muy bien por qué comencé a sentir un poco de afecto por esa kunoichi de pelo negro, y mi deseo de huir se transformó en el de quedarme allí para seguir escuchándola.

Gra… gracias a ti… me… me… - (qué demonios, al punto, al punto) - … he vuelto más fuerte… y un… po… poquito… más segura… de… de… mí… mis… misma. Naruto-kun… vine a… a… decirte… que… es… esta… admiración, se ha transformado… en… algo más… en… un poco… más… que… amistad… Naruto-kun… lo que quiero decir… es que tu… tu… - Una pequeña pausa que se me hizo eterna. - … tu… me… gustas…

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, definitivamente hubiera salido corriendo de no haber sido porque Hinata, no sé si en un acto de loca valentía o de desesperación, me aferró por los brazos y acercó su cara a la mía. En ese instante reaccioné…

¡Espera! – le grité, soltándome de su agarre como si me quemase. El mundo se había vuelto loco. La persona a la que yo amaba con desgarradora locura, me ofrecía nada más que su amistad. Y la otra chica a la que yo veía como una amiga… no… espera… ¿la veía como una amiga¿Cuántas veces habíamos interactuado en nuestra vida¿Dos horas? Tal vez menos… seguramente mucho menos… ¿Podía considerarla amiga? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que le pedí consejo a la hora de pelear contra Neji y que le prometí, por su sangre, que lo vencería, supongo que podría decirse que era mi amiga. Pero yo había hecho eso por Neji. Para dejarle claro, que sobre la sangre de Hinata, le demostraría que las personas pueden cambiar su destino.

El caso es que… suponiendo que Hinata fuera mi amiga yo no buscaba de ella más que eso, y ahora me salía con una declaración de amor.

Hinata, debes de entender que yo… te veo como una amiga y te admiro mucho, en serio… pero no… tengo por ti… no guardo por ti ninguna clase de afecto de ese tipo.

Pe… pero… Na… Naruto-kun… una vez me dijiste… que… que… te gustaban… las personas… como yo… - me dijo, a modo de reproche, pero ya sin intentar agarrarme, lo cual fue un alivio.

¿Lo hice? … Ahhhh sí, fue esa vez que le pedí consejo a Neji. Pero yo lo hacía para darle a entender que me gustaban las personas que luchaban por mejorarse a sí mismas, por ser algo más que ayer, por ser un poquito más fuertes y más seguras cada día que pasaba… nunca creí que se lo fuera a tomar así. También me gustaban las personas como Gaara, que dentro de su dolor y de su odio lograron sobreponerse y mediante un esfuerzo colosal, lograron la admiración y el reconocimiento de las personas que los habían rechazado. Y no era que sintiera mucha atracción por Gaara.

Hinata… yo… tu… me malentendiste… No quise decir eso… es decir… sí, me gustan las personas como tú, que no se quedan estancadas en la desesperación y en la frustración, sino que son capaces de seguir adelante. Eso era todo… ese era el significado de mi frase…

Y… cuando… Neji… venciste a… Neji… por mi ¿no? Kiba me dijo que juraste por mi… sa… sangre… que… que lo vencerías…

¿Y? Eso no quería decir absolutamente nada. Con mis manos manchadas con la sangre de Sasuke arremetí contra Haku por haberlo creído muerto… Y Sasuke no es mi tipo precisamente. Es más, fue la primera vez que se manifestó el chakra del Kyuubi como prueba de lo enfurecido que estaba.

Sí… Hinata… pero… pero… no entiendes… lo hice para darle a entender que mi promesa de derrotarlo iba en serio… igual y hubiera jurado sobre la sangre de Lee si Gaara le hubiera dicho todo lo que Neji te dijo. Hinata… yo…

Hum… entonces… tu… tu… yo… no te… ¿gusto?

¡NO! quería gritarle… pero no quería sonar tan grosero ni tan ofensivo, ni mucho menos lastimar los sentimientos de la primera persona que reconocía lo importante que había sido en su vida.

Hinata… me pareces una ninja estupenda y digna de admiración, pero… no eres Sakura-chan…

Ya… con eso zanjaba el asunto. Era muy difícil explicarle una a una las razones por las cuales no la veía como algo más que una amiga y si eso era difícil… enumerar las razones por las cuales Sakura-chan era tan especial para mí… era una tarea titánica. Con esas palabras no dejaba lugar a dudas.

¿Sa… Sakura-chan? Ya veo… – Por un fugaz momento creí ver una lágrima en los enormes ojos blanquecinos de la pelinegra kunoichi. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro del mismo modo en el que seguramente se había reflejado en el mío al pronunciar Sakura-chan esas últimas palabras en el despacho de la Hokage. Sin embargo, ni una sola lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. - En… entiendo… Naruto-kun… siento haberte espantado de este modo… - ¿Espantarme¡¿Espantarme?! No, qué va si yo estaba tan tranquilo como la fresca primavera… - … espero que esto… no… no afecte…

No te preocupes, Hinata. Haremos como que esto nunca pasó, nos olvidaremos del asunto y nuestra amistad no resultará perjudicada – le dije rápidamente, queriendo llegar a la seguridad de mi departamento cuanto antes…

Gra… gracias… Naruto-Kun…

No hay de qué Hinata.

Ciertamente no volvería a pasar por la residencia Hyuuga en las madrugadas de regreso a mi casa. Idearía otra ruta aunque me tomara un poco más de tiempo. Despidiéndome de ella con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa lo más natural y genuina posible, hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no emprender una loca carrera sino hasta que doblé la esquina, corriendo como un degenerado, sin mirar atrás.


	3. Ruinas del pasado

Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer este fic. Espero que este siendo de su agrado y les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. La prepa me trae loca y además todavía sigo familiarizandome con fanfiction je je. Como es mi primer fic no termino de acostumbrarme a la subida de capis. Bueno, aqui les dejo el 3er capi.

**Capítulo III: Las ruinas del pasado**

Otra vez la misma pesadilla… esos mismos ojos negros y vacíos como la noche, carentes de emoción o afecto… ese rostro tan conocido… y esa sensación de vértigo al caer por el barranco… dos manos aferrándome, protegiendo mi cuerpo del choque contra el suelo y contra las rocas…

Desperté gritando, con un sudor frío recorriendo mi nuca y jadeando con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Al abrir los ojos, no reconocí, al principio, mi habitación pequeña y desordenada con la ropa del día anterior amontonada en una esquina de la cama y varias hojas sobre el escritorio, ubicado frente a la ventana que daba a una de las calles más abarrotadas de Konoha. Conforme mi cuerpo y mi mente regresaban a la realidad, así lo hicieron también los sentimientos que me embargaron durante el sueño. Miedo, ira, tristeza, frustración… ¿cuándo dejarían de envolver mi corazón en tinieblas?

Me levanté con suavidad de la cama, después de pasarme la mano por la cara repetidas veces como si con ese movimiento pudiera arrastrar los últimos vestigios de la pesadilla. Miré el reloj, que estaba a un lado de la cama en un pequeño buró que Naruto me había ayudado a comprar con sus últimos ahorros. Me había sentido tan culpable después de adquirirlo que durante varios días insistí en que él se lo quedara. Por supuesto, él reclinó la oferta y hasta sonó ofendido con la propuesta.

Abrí la puerta del baño con aire ausente y distraído, pensando en mil cosas a la vez y recordando vagamente los detalles del día anterior. Al verme en el espejo casi salgo corriendo, aterrada. Unas enormes ojeras me colgaban hasta el suelo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño, el pelo alborotado y rebelde se disparaba en todas direcciones como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Me froté el rostro con fuerza, en un intento de que desaparecieran todas esas huellas, reflejo del cansancio y la angustia que vengo arrastrando desde hace ya varios meses, cuando Naruto y yo empezamos nuestra búsqueda.

Sin embargo, al mirarme de nuevo en el espejo, no noté ningún cambio. Frustrada, abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí a bañar, con la esperanza de que el agua me purificara un poco.

Media hora después salí con una toalla envolviendo mi esbelta figura y al contemplarme de nuevo minuciosamente, quedé satisfecha. Las ojeras habían desaparecido y mis ojos mostraban su color verde habitual. Después de vestirme rápidamente, me puse mi protector contemplándolo unos instantes. Esa simple banda simbolizaba tanto para cada ninja de la aldea… años de duro entrenamiento que representaban el espíritu de fuego de cada shinobi y la determinación de proteger a Konoha.

Lancé una maldición mientras salía de mi departamento, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Ya era tarde y Tsunade-sama seguramente estaría muy molesta. Caminando, casi corriendo por entre las calles buscaba una cabellera rubia entre la multitud. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos me detuve jadeando y alcé la vista en un movimiento involuntario. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas y el cielo estaba despejado, sin una sola nube. _A Shikamaru no le gustan estos días _pensé con nostalgia, recordando de pronto a mi amigo. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo. A él le gustaba el lento vaivén de esas esponjositas manchas blanquecinas, vagando felizmente por la bóveda celeste arrastradas por el viento.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermoso que estaba el día, todo lo veía gris. Como si una oscura película se hubiera instalado justo frente a mis ojos, quitándole la luminosidad a todo lo que veía. No podía recordar ningún día igual de triste. Lo peor no era tener a Sasuke en la aldea, sino que hacía tan sólo unos pocos días que lo había tenido ante mí, un gran shinobi… tan fuerte, tan arrogante… y haber fallado en traerlo de regreso. Eso era lo peor sin duda alguna.

Justo en eso estaba pensando cuando una aguda y chillona voz que yo conocía muy bien, gritó mi nombre, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Una cabellera rubia, justo como la que yo andaba buscando, apareció allá a lo lejos. Unos enormes zafiros me devolvieron la mirada, pero no eran los que yo tanto anhelaba ver. Ino, mi amiga de la infancia se detuvo frente a mí, haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Me sorprendió el parecido que mostraban sus ojos con los de Naruto, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de la enorme diferencia que había entre ambos. Los de mi amigo no poseían ese brillo de malicia que tanto caracterizaban a los de Ino. Alzando la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, un gesto que no suele augurar nada bueno, me dijo:

¡Sakura-frentuda¿ya te enteraste de las nuevas?! – Vaya, debí imaginarlo. Mi amiga siempre estaba al pendiente de los nuevos chismes, que por estas semanas, andaban a la orden del día.

¿Tengo cara de haberme enterado? – le contesté, intentando que mi tono de voz no sonara tan brusco, pero fallando aparatosamente en el intento._ Ni siquiera un hola se ha dignado a dirigirme _pensé con cierta molestia.

Ay, Sakura… no deberías mostrarte tan ruda, sobre todo cuando estas noticias tratan sobre Naruto – me dijo con ese falso tono de reproche que tanto me desespera. Pero tras estas palabras no presté ni la más mínima atención a este detalle.

¿Naruto¿Qué le ocurre¿Está bien¿No le habrá pasado nada, verdad? – pregunté, tal vez con más desesperación de la necesaria. Pero tan sólo de pensar que pudiera perder al único amigo y compañero que me quedaba, mi corazón se contraía de angustia. Si Naruto supiera cuánto lo necesitaba… cuánto necesitaba de su sonrisa, de sus abrazos, de sus ojos… lo necesitaba casi tanto como las flores al sol… Pero, en vez de contestarme, Ino solamente soltó una de sus risitas tontas. Sin poder contener más la sensación de terror que comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, agarré a mi amiga por los hombros y la sacudí con más fuerza de la precisa.

¡Ino, basta de bromas! Si no quieres llegar volando al otro extremo de la aldea más vale que sueltes la sopa de una buena vez.

Esta amenaza habría bastado para la mayoría de las personas. Pero para Ino no era suficiente. Ella era capaz de desafiarme a mí… a una integrante del grupo conocido como los Nuevos Sannins, a la aprendiza de la actual Hokage, mejor ninja médico de todo el País del Fuego, responsable de la muerte de Sasori, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki… Y todo eso parecía tenerla sin cuidado, porque se zafó de mi agarre y todavía soltó un par de carcajadas antes de proseguir:

Vaya, mujer, cálmate, nunca pensé que te tuvieras tan en serio a ese baka. Pero… ya que insistes en saber… te diré… que… ¡Hinata le ha llegado! – Soltó estas últimas palabras tan rápido que me costó seguirlas, pero cuando entendí su significado me quedé de una sola pieza. No podía creerlo, no podía ser…

¿Que Hinata qué? – pregunté a gritos. Debí de haberme visto muy graciosa con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta en un gesto de sorpresa, porque Ino comenzó a desternillarse de la risa. Le dio tal ataque que por poco muere asfixiada a falta de oxígeno. No es que fuera un suceso a lamentar, pero sus padres me la cobrarían como nueva.

Pues eso, frentuda… Hinata se le declaró a Naruto… ayer por la noche… le llegó, le dijo que si quería andar con ella¿cómo te lo explico, con manzanitas? – me dijo en son de burla. Pero tan ocupada andaba yo en otras cosas que apenas me fijé en ello.

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta y me quedé sin aire. Al pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Ino me había dicho, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Si Naruto y Hinata comenzaban a salir, era probable que mi amigo ya no estuviera conmigo en los momentos más desesperados de mi existencia, demasiado ocupado con esa… cualquiera para hacerme caso a mí. Los paseos de las tardes por el bosque, las comidas en Ichiraku, las risas, las miradas… todo eso se acabaría. Y yo no podría sobrevivir sin ello. Perder a Sasuke era una cosa, y me la había pasado muy mal, pero si perdía a Naruto… no sé qué haría. Tan sólo de pensarlo todo mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi alma, se estremecía de terror.

Tranquila, frentuda, no es para tanto, quita esa cara que parece que has visto un muerto. Naruto le dijo que no, pobre chico, casi se nos va de un infarto – me dijo, en un tono un poco más serio, preocupada por mi aspecto.

Ino jamás sabrá el efecto que tuvieron estas palabras. Logré contener un suspiro, que subió por mi garganta como un grito de triunfo, pero lo que si no logré reprimir fue una sonrisa. _¡Shannaro¡Naruto no puede decirle que sí a esa… _pensé para mis adentros. Ino me miró extrañada y arqueó una ceja.

¿No te habrás puesto celosa verdad? – me preguntó inclinándose hacia mí para evaluar mi reacción y colocando sus brazos en jarra.

¿Yo, celosa? Para nada… una tendría que estar loca para ponerse celosa por Naruto… Es decir no es que tenga nada contra él, es mi amigo y todo, pero no es precisamente un bombón ¿verdad? – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y no le estaba mintiendo… No eran celos lo que sentía… ¿o sí? Tener miedo a perder su apoyo incondicional no eran celos.

No muy convencida, Ino se echó para atrás y yo agradecí el gesto, sintiendo invadido por unos instantes mi espacio personal.

Ahora si me disculpas… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que platicar con una cerdita… - Era hora de mi venganza. Contemplando con cierta satisfacción su cara de sorpresa y enojo, me hice a un lado para rodearla y seguir caminando en dirección a la residencia Hokage. Justo entonces, la sombra de la persona a la que yo había estado buscando, se perfiló entre la multitud, agitando su brazo en un gesto de saludo y corriendo entusiasmado a mi encuentro.

_Mi querido Naruto _pensé con ternura, sonriendo ante el shinobi de cabellos rubios que se detuvo a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban de alegría, como solamente lo hacían cuando me miraba a mí. No sé si era mi imaginación, que a veces me jugaba malas pasadas, pero podría jurar que cuando me miraba, su rostro adquiría una expresión única y especial… de genuina alegría.

¡Hola Sakura-chan! – me saludó como de costumbre. Le iba a responder, cuando la paz momentánea que se había apoderado de mí se quebró de súbito.

¿Cómo era posible que esa… esa… Hinata… le hubiera declarado su amor a Naruto¿A mi Naru… a mi amigo? Y él… seguramente andaba de zorrito, haciendo honor a su condición coqueteando y flirteando con todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él si tomaba esa actitud? Sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a subir peligrosamente a mi cabeza y hervía a causa de la rabia que estaba alimentando con estos pensamientos, me le encaré y antes de saludarlo siquiera, comencé a decirle, subiendo el tono de mi voz gradualmente hasta que, sin saber cómo, terminé gritándole:

Naruto, llegamos ayer exhaustos y desesperados a medianoche… me acompañaste con Tsunade-sama e incluso me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa… ¿¡y todavía tienes el tiempo y el cinismo de coquetear con Hinata?! – El pobre chico, cada vez más sorprendido y con la mandíbula desencajada ante tal reclamo a esas horas de la mañana, retrocedió instintivamente alzando sus manos en gesto de disculpa y me dijo para tranquilizarme:

Sakura-chan… entiende… yo… no quería… Hinata… ella… fue… estaba espiándome – Tartamudeaba a medida que mis ojos comenzaban a lanzar chispas y llamaradas… Ahora la culpa era de Hinata… bueno era obvio que ella había sido la causante de todo este alboroto, pero no me cabía duda de que Naruto le había seguido el jueguito.

¡No me salgas con excusas, que sabes de sobra que eso no sirve conmigo¡Y deja de decirme Sakura-chan! – Estallé de pronto, avanzando peligrosamente hacia él.

Nada habría salvado a Naruto de un buen puñetazo a menos de que cierta persona se apareciera justo frente a mi campo de visión. La persona en la que quería volcar toda mi ira. Hinata estaba detrás de mi rubio compañero, con la cara encendida y con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse.

Na… Naruto-kun… ho… hola – dijo lentamente, juntando los dedos índices de ambas manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Al escuchar esa voz, perteneciente a la chica que se le había declarado la noche anterior, Naruto pegó tal brinco que en esos instantes no me cupo duda de la veracidad de sus palabras. Antes, siquiera, de darse la vuelta, se colocó detrás de mí, pálido como un muerto. En voz baja, me susurró:

Ayúdame, Sakura-chan…

Me lo dijo con un tono de voz tan suplicante que cualquiera pensaría que aquella kunoichi de negros cabellos, cuyo aspecto no podía ser más indefenso, estaba a punto de violarlo. Riéndome maliciosamente en mi interior, le dije a Hinata:

Hinata¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Ahh… ho… hola, Sakura-san, yo só… sólo… venía… a de… decirle… ho… hola a Na…Naruto-kun

¿Sí? Bueno, entonces ya puedes ir dando media vuelta, porque Naruto y yo tenemos asuntos urgentes que arreglar como para que ande repartiendo autógrafos a cualquiera… - recalqué la oración "Naruto y yo" más de la cuenta, para ver si captaba la indirecta.

Pobre Hinata… muerta de vergüenza, no tuvo de otra más que regresar por donde había llegado, murmurando un "Sí, lo siento, Sakura-san" por lo bajo.

Uff… gracias Sakura-chan, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – dijo Naruto, saliendo de detrás de mí justo cuando la silueta de Hinata había desaparecido entre la marabunta de personas que se amontonaban frente a los locales y a las tiendas.

No tienes de qué Naruto, pero no estaré espantando a todas las pretendientas que te persiguen por todos lados, babeando como perros en carnicería – le contesté, con cierto aire de molestia. – Ahhh y por cierto, lamento la escena que te armé antes. Ya vi que no era culpa tuya.

Pues que te sepas que yo sí alejaré a todo aquél que intente acercársete con ese tipo de intenciones, Sakura-chan – dijo, en son de broma, pero no pudo evitar que un cierto tono de posesividad impregnara sus palabras. – Ah y no te preocupes por hace rato… no hay nada que perdonar – una de sus enormes sonrisas zorrunas adornó su cara durante unos instantes.

Minutos después, Sakura-chan y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la vieja Tsunade. Sus enormes ojos de color miel nos examinaban de arriba abajo con expresión seria. Recargó los brazos sobre el escritorio de madera pulida que servía las veces como almohada, para acto seguido darnos la espalda y levantarse lentamente hacia el enorme ventanal desde el cual se podía apreciar la aldea en toda su extensión.

¿Y bien? – comenzó a decir.

Tsunade-sama yo… me siento muy apenada por mi conducta ayer por la noche. Ruego me disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir – Sakura-chan bajó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo, la Godaime Hokage no hizo gesto alguno ni ademán de girarse para encararnos. Simplemente se quedó allí parada, como si algo allá abajo atrajera toda su atención. Comenzaba a desesperarme. Se supone que habíamos ido esa mañana para analizar nuestra situación. Si nos marchábamos de Konoha, así sin más, seríamos ninjas renegados desde el momento en que cruzáramos las puertas que flanqueaban la ciudad. Pero, no podíamos abandonar a Sasuke. Por mucho que me hubieran dolido las palabras de Sakura-chan la noche anterior, tenía razón. Ese dobe era el único que podría ayudarnos si Akatsuki se decidía a atacarnos.

Hay una calle que sobresale de todas las demás en Konoha – comenzó a decir la vieja Tsunade, ignorando por completo la disculpa de Sakura-chan. – Está abandonada desde hace casi 10 años. Está envuelta en misterio y un rastro de sangre cubre su recuerdo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, anonadados ante tal confesión. ¿Qué demonios nos importaba esa callejuela, ubicada seguramente en la esquina más abandonada de Konoha? Estaba a punto de discutir, cuando la Godaime continuó.

Su misión es muy importante, aunque nada más les incumbe a ustedes dos. Esta vez no mandaré a Kakashi ni a Sai ni a Yamato con ustedes. Quiero que vayan a esa villa… Así tal vez puedan entender más a Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura-chan, con voz temblorosa.

La villa Uchiha se encuentra en el borde oeste de la aldea, un lugar que todos los ciudadanos evitan. Guarda un oscuro pasado, como ustedes seguramente ya imaginarán. Justamente allí ocurrió la masacre perpetrada por uno de sus miembros, Uchiha Itachi, hijo del jefe del cuerpo policial de Konoha y hermano de Sasuke. Su misión es sencilla: recoger toda la información que puedan. Sin embargo, no quiero reportes esta vez. Guarden todo lo que investiguen. Eso es para que puedan entender un poco más a la persona en la que han invertido tanto esfuerzo en encontrar.

Me quedé paralizado, por un momento creí que me hundiría allí mismo en el suelo. Jamás habíamos visitado ese lugar, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke era compañero nuestro. Lo que la vieja Tsunade nos pedía era demasiado, pero… por otra parte mi corazón ardía en deseos de investigar ese lugar. El hogar que Sasuke había perdido, que le habían arrebatado de la forma más inhumana. Ese era el único sitio que nuestro compañero había considerado como tal: un hogar.

Considérelo hecho – repliqué, cuando finalmente recuperé la voz. Cuando ya habíamos dado media vuelta para salir del despacho, la Godaime dijo:

Procuren no tocar nada. La villa está tal cual la dejó Itachi, solamente los cadáveres han sido retirados. Pueden llevarse lo que gusten, pero nada más quiero una lista de todos los objetos que recojan. No desacomoden nada y… mucha suerte.

Nos fuimos a paso lento, sin prisas, pero sin pausa. Por una parte no quería llegar, no quería ver lo que Sasuke había dejado atrás. Porque tenía la desagradable sensación de que al ver todo eso, entendería por qué se fue y las ganas y el deseo de traerlo de regreso a la aldea se verían disminuidas. Porque en el fondo entendía muy bien las razones que lo habían llevado a marcharse en busca de venganza; contemplar desde tan cerca la destrucción que Itachi había causado, no haría más que sacar a la luz ese conocimiento. Pero por otro lado, quería saber más, quería averiguar el pasado de Sasuke, cómo había sido su vida antes de entrar al equipo 7, antes de que la oscuridad y el dolor se apoderaran de su corazón.

Sakura-chan y yo llegamos ante la entrada de la villa Uchiha. Unas delgadas rejas de hierro, abiertas de par en par y colgando de sus goznes, nos dieron la bienvenida, junto con el sol que se iba poniendo a nuestras espaldas. La calle principal estaba completamente vacías y los locales que la flanqueaban tenían las luces apagadas y los vidrios estaban opacados por el desuso y la falta de limpieza. Todavía se podían apreciar los restos de antiguos carteles pegados en las paredes, hechos jirones por el viento y las inclemencias del tiempo. El suelo, cubierto de tierra y polvo mostraba todavía unas manchas de color oscuro. Sangre, seguramente.

Todo esto, junto a los kunais y shurikens que estaban incrustados en los muros y tiendas y regados por el piso, le daban a aquél lugar un aire fantasmal. Con pasos vacilantes, Sakura-chan y yo comenzamos a adentrarnos en lo que antaño había sido un pueblo próspero y hogar del clan más poderoso de Konoha y seguramente de todas las demás aldeas: el clan Uchiha. A medida que nos dirigíamos hacia el corazón de la villa, un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a envolver el aire. ¿Acaso era lo que habían sentido los habitantes en sus últimos minutos de vida¿O era, simplemente, la emoción que emanaba de nosotros mismos?

Los fantasmas de decenas de personas parecían asomarse por entre las ventanas de las casas, su aliento justo sobre nuestras nucas, siguiendo nuestros pasos, ocultos en la sombra para desaparecer justo cuando girábamos nuestras cabezas. Sentía que miles de ojos color rojo sangre nos espiaban desde los rincones, su vista clavada sobre nosotros: dos extranjeros que ningún parentesco tenían con aquéllas personas, por cuyas venas corría la sangre más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Seguramente ningún hombre o mujer ajenos al clan habían pisado esas calles desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El símbolo de los Uchiha se dibujaba a donde quiera que dirigíamos nuestra mirada. Estaba pintado en los carteles de la tienda, en las verjas de madera que separaban una calle de otra. Incluso en las casas, se apreciaba el abanico rojo y blanco del clan. Algunos ya estaban con los bordes difusos, quizá a causa del tiempo, o tal vez por una fuerza externa que lo había frotado hasta borrarlo.

Así llegamos al centro de la villa. Un enorme espacio llano y bien pavimentado, con centenas de árboles plantados aquí y allá. Hasta los árboles guardaban cierto aire sepulcral. Un quiosco adornaba su centro, lugar de reunión para varios eventos en épocas pasadas, supuse. Una fuente se encontraba un poco más hacia el norte, pero el agua ya no fluía por ella. Varios banquitos de metal, ordenados con escrúpulo se encontraban anclados en el piso, oxidados por la falta de cuidados. Las calles confluían en aquél pequeño centro del pueblo y salían hacia los 4 puntos cardinales de la ciudad.

Al ver tanta belleza, congelada durante tantos años y encerrada en aquél apartado lugar, los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Así que aquí había pasado Sasuke la mitad de su vida. Al apartar la mirada con brusquedad, para evitar que esas traicioneras gotas resbalaran por mis mejillas, noté un parquecito secundario, ubicado hacia el este del principal. Me aparté unos instantes del lado de Sakura-chan que contemplaba con ojos brillantes y expresión inescrutable el paisaje que se abría ante nosotros.

Ese otro patio parecía ser el parque de juegos. Los columpios colgaban de sus oxidadas cadenas, algunos ya rotos y astillados. Una resbaladilla, desteñida por el tiempo se erguía solitaria en el centro. Tres balancines reposaban estáticos con las bisagras seguramente inútiles a falta de aceite que las lubricara. Un pequeño tobogán y una casa del árbol complementaban la escena.

Absorto como estaba, paseando los ojos de un juego a otro, no me di cuenta que Sakura-chan se situó a mi lado y me dio un ligero apretón en el brazo, para que continuáramos. Saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, la seguí por una de las calles que se unían en el centro del parque, rodeándolo como una especie de serpiente enorme. Andando a tientas, sin saber a dónde nos llevaría aquél sendero seguimos caminando.

Quiso el destino o tal vez la suerte, que aquélla fuera la dirección hacia la casa de Sasuke. La reconocimos al instante, pues aparte de ser la más grande de todas las que la rodeaban y ubicada en una zona que parecía haber sido la más acomodada de la villa, había un letrero de madera con varios nombres grabados en él.

"Hogar de:

Uchiha Fugaku

Uchiha Mikoto

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke"

Nos quedamos contemplando este letrero, como hipnotizados, nuestros ojos fijos en el último nombre. Después de dudarlo durante apenas unos instantes, cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

La casa de nuestro compañero era imponente vista desde afuera, pero una vez adentro nos dimos cuenta de que su familia no vivía con grandes lujos. Eran gente modesta con apenas lo necesario para vivir cómodamente y quizá un poco más. Las luces estaban apagadas, los enormes ventanales que daban hacia un patio interior, opacados por el polvo, los muebles comenzaban a deteriorarse. Y aún así, todo se veía en orden. Si había quedado así tras la masacre del clan o si el cuerpo ANBU lo había acomodado después de hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, era un misterio para nosotros.

Al cruzar la puerta, quedamos inmersos en completa oscuridad. El sol ya se había puesto hacía un tiempo, así que tuvimos que esperar un rato a que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Finalmente, oscuras siluetas se perfilaron ante nosotros, y quedamos de pie parados frente a lo que había sido la cocina y el comedor. Una mesita de madera de corta altura se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con varias almohadas a su alrededor a modo de asiento. El fregadero y una pequeña estufa se encontraban a la derecha.

Poco a poco, avanzando a ciegas, atravesamos la estancia y llegamos hasta la puerta de la siguiente habitación. Un pequeño patio interior se extendió ante nosotros. La hierba crecía alta y salvaje y la maleza comenzaba a apoderarse de la construcción. Las flores se marchitaban lentamente y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer, dejando pelonas ciertas partes de las ramas. La verja de madera que separaba el camino que conducía a la parte de atrás de la casa, del patio interior estaba comenzando a astillarse y a decolorarse. Seguimos caminando, absorbiendo cada detalle y grabándolo en nuestra memoria.

Finalmente al doblar una esquina nos encontramos ante unos pequeños escalones que conducían al segundo recinto de la propiedad. Con manos temblorosas, abrí la puerta. Esa segunda habitación parecía ser la recámara de los padres de Sasuke. Una cama de grandes dimensiones ocupaba casi todo el espacio disponible, junto con un mueble pegado a la pared opuesta de la puerta. En él se encontraba una televisión y una vela a medio consumir. Dos puertas se encontraban a cada lado del buró. Nos acercamos con cuidado, nuestros pasos apagados siendo el único sonido que rompían aquel opresivo silencio.

Sakura-chan abrió uno de los muchos cajones que tenía aquél mueble de madera pulida y con un pedazo del símbolo Uchiha grabado en cada una de las gavetas de modo que cuando estaban cerradas, todas las piezas se unían para formar el abanico.

¡Espera, la Godaime dijo que no tocáramos nada! – le dije a Sakura-chan, llegando a su lado en dos zancadas. Pero ella, me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora y sacó un encendedor del cajón. Prendió la vela y un tenue resplandor anaranjado iluminó la habitación.

Vaya, buena idea Sakura-chan – apunté, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, pero abandonando el intento al ver que no daba ningún resultado.

Cogiendo la vela en sus manos, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la izquierda, dándole un ligero empujón para abrirla. Chirriando como una exclamación de queja al girar sobre sus goznes, dejó entrever un recinto un poco más pequeño que el anterior. La cama, de tamaño individual desentonaba con la anterior, porque estaba destendida y un montoncito de ropa se apiñaba en la mitad inferior. El suelo, iluminado por la luz rojiza de la vela, estaba cubierto de diversos objetos regados por él.

Ésta no puede ser la habitación del dobe – dije en un susurro, examinándola más a fondo. Sasuke siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas y recuerdo que su equipo ninja siempre estaba minuciosamente acomodado, a diferencia del mío.

Tantas cosas cambiaron desde que ese dobe se quedó huérfano que no me extrañaría que ésta fuera una de ellas. Había una mesita de noche junto a su cama, con varias hojas en ella y una pequeña lámpara. Un armario reposaba en una de las paredes de la habitación y la televisión colgaba desde el techo, con una videocasetera debajo.

Al pasear la mirada por segunda vez, mis ojos captaron un pequeño destello, consecuencia de la luz de la vela que rebotaba en un objeto metálico. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche, de donde parecía provenir aquél reflejo. Un pequeño dije, con la forma del logo Uchiha se encontraba semiescondido entre varios papeles. Dudando, acerqué mi mano para examinarlo de cerca.

¿Qué es eso Naruto? – escuché una voz al lado mío. Al voltear, vi el rostro de Sakura-chan a escasos cm. del mío, inclinada para ver mejor el objeto que sostenía en mis manos.

No lo sé – respondí con voz apagada. Al darle la vuelta, me di cuenta que los bordes parecían encajar como en un rompecabezas. Aplicando un poco de fuerza, conseguí abrirlo y el rostro de Uchiha Itachi me devolvió la mirada con esos ojos que yo encontraba tan aterradores. Pero ese Itachi parecía mucho más joven, quizá de unos 13 años a lo mucho. Ya tenía el pelo largo y la expresión de suficiencia y arrogancia que tan bien conocía.

Mira – señaló Sakura, apuntando hacia una hoja de papel que había estado encima del dije.

Con la mano que tenía desocupada la tomó y ambos nos agachamos sobre ella, a la luz de la vela para leer su contenido. Era una tarjeta de cumpleaños y escrita con delicada caligrafía, decía:

"Para: Mi pequeño hermanito

De: Itachi"

El dibujo mostraba a un pequeño dragón de color escarlata sosteniendo un par de globos, con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" en la parte superior. Al darle la vuelta, notamos que había más cosas escritas.

Sasuke, en este 23 de julio, tu octavo aniversario te doy mis más sinceros deseos para que pases un feliz día.

Recuerda seguir trabajando duro, para que algún día puedas alcanzarme y convertirte en un digno representante del clan.

En este dije que te estoy regalando puedes colocar la foto de la persona que te sea más valiosa e importante, te guiará en tu camino cuesta arriba y siempre hacia el poder. Recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre tienes que apuntar hacia la perfección, hasta convertirte en el mejor ninja de esta insignificante aldea.

Te quiere,

Tu hermano Itachi.

Ya desde entonces se podía adivinar la profunda decepción que sentía el Uchiha por Konoha. Al terminar de leerlo, unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos color jade de Sakura-chan¿y para qué negarlo? También de los míos. Por primera vez nos dimos cuenta de lo doloroso que debió de haber sido para Sasuke afrontar la pérdida de toda su familia y encima de todo, averiguar que fue su hermano el perpetrador de tan terribles asesinatos. Estrechando la tarjeta contra su pecho, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados se la guardó en el bolsillo. Lo mismo hice yo con el colgante que todavía sostenía entre las manos.

Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche, que al igual que toda la habitación, estaba bastante desordenado. Papeles, envolturas, ropa y unos cuadernos eran sólo algunas de las cosas allí guardadas. Rebuscando un poco, encontramos un video. Sakura-chan y yo nos miramos con la duda reflejada en nuestros rostros. Asintiendo ligeramente, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la videocasetera, rogando porque el paso del tiempo no la hubiera inutilizado. Para mi sorpresa, tanto ésta como la televisión encendieron sin ningún problema.

Sin saber muy bien si sentarnos sobre la cama o permanecer de pie, optando por ésta última opción, nos dedicamos a mirar el video.

En él se mostraba a un pequeño Sasuke de no más de 3 años sentado en la mesa que habíamos visto al pasar por el comedor. Extendía sus rechonchos bracitos hacia su madre, que depositó con cuidado un pastel justo enfrente de él. Sasuke, con el pelo un poco más corto de lo que habitualmente lo traía, reía de felicidad. Su padre se encontraba de pie, a un lado de su hijo, mirando con expresión aprobatoria a su pequeño retoño. Y finalmente, allí estaba su hermano, al otro lado de Sasuke y con unos 7 años quizá. Sonreía de forma sutil, y aunque no expresaba su alegría abiertamente se le notaba feliz.

¡Pastel, pastel! – balbucía Sasuke una y otra vez, intentando meter sus manos en la tarta que estaba frente a él.

Espera, pequeño – le decía su madre, mientras acomodaba las velitas y las encendía de una en una. - ¿Listo? Ahora, pide un deseo y apaga las velas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke infló sus cachetes en un gesto bastante tierno y cómico y las apagó todas de un soplido.

¡Bravo! – aplaudieron sus padres y su hermano, celebrándolo.

Yo quero pastel – decía Sasuke, no muy contento por el gesto. Evidentemente estaba molesto por lo mucho que tardaban en servírselo.

Ya voy, Sasuke, ya voy – Su madre se dio la vuelta para ir por el cuchillo y unos platos, mientras su padre giraba la vista hacia la ventana, por donde los rayos del sol se colaban con fuerza, alumbrando la habitación entera. Era un hermoso día de verano.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar, cada vez más desesperado, pero ninguno de sus padres le prestó atención, ocupados como estaban en otras cosas. Su hermano era el único que lo miraba fijamente, completamente serio. Se inclinó hacia él, sin que su madre o su padre lo notara y le murmuró unas palabras inaudibles. El llanto del pequeño no cesó, por el contrario aumentó de intensidad.

Su padre se dio la media vuelta, molesto ante los chillidos del bebé y se dirigió hacia su mujer. Itachi sonreía con malicia, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano menor, fuertemente cerrados.

Ábrelos – susurró Itachi.

Sasuke no obedeció inmediatamente, pero pasados unos segundos entreabrió sus pequeños ojos negros.

Pero para sorpresa de Sakura-chan y yo, el negro de sus pupilas había desaparecido para dar paso a un color rojo brillante. Fue apenas unos instantes, hasta que regresaron al color normal. Por un momento pensé que había sido imaginación mía, pero al girar la cabeza y ver la estupefacción pintada en el rostro de mi compañera, supe que no eran alucinaciones mías. Era verdad.

Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su padre:

Papá, este niño tiene un gran potencial. – Su padre giró la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, pero nada contestó. Acto seguido, Itachi preguntó. - ¿Es posible despertar el Sharingan antes de los 10 años?

Mmm… es difícil, porque la edad media es de 15 años más o menos. Pero sí, es posible. Pero solamente para aquellos cuyos genes son tan puros como la sangre Uchiha original.

¿Y puedes hacerlo a los 3 años? – continuó Itachi.

No seas ridículo hijo mío. Con 10 años o menos creí que te referías a los 8 o 7, como mucho. Ningún miembro del clan lo ha despertado antes de esa edad, excepto, tal vez Madara Uchiha.

¿Quién es Madara, papá? – Las preguntas de Itachi parecían no tener fin. Su madre también pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se dio la vuelta con 4 platos en la mano, varios cubiertos y un cuchillo.

Ya basta. Estos no son temas para hablar en un cumpleaños. Mejor celebremos al pequeño Sasuke.

Y acto seguido, apagó la cámara y el video terminó, mostrando una pantalla tan negra como el cielo de allá afuera.

- Madara Uchiha… - susurró Sakura-chan mordiéndose el labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando trataba de recordar algo. Sí, yo también lo había escuchado en algún lado, pero no sabía dónde.

Apagué la televisión y me quedé contemplando durante unos instantes a Sakura-chan, mirando cómo se consumía la vela entre sus delicadas manos. Finalmente, ella pareció volver a la realidad y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Ese simple gesto fue todo lo que yo necesitaba para alejar la angustia que pesaba sobre mí. Sintiéndome renovado, le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuáramos a la siguiente habitación. Sin embargo antes de salir, noté un pequeño cuadro colgado detrás de la puerta.

En él se mostraba una foto con toda la familia Uchiha reunida, con Sasuke en el centro de ella y su hermano al lado. Todos sonreían, menos Itachi. Su rostro mostraba decepción. Una profunda decepción cuyas raíces tenían origen desde hacía mucho tiempo, o al menos así me lo pareció. Lo descolgué y lo guardé en la bolsa que normalmente usaba para guardar alimento y demás provisiones durante las misiones.

Salimos del recinto, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros y regresando a la recámara principal, la de los padres de Sasuke.

Pasamos al cuarto de la derecha, suponiendo que era la de Itachi. Antes de entrar a ella un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación bastante desagradable, y creo que casi esperaba encontrar a Itachi detrás de esa puerta.

-----------------------------------------

Quisiera agradecer a un par de personas en especial por seguir este fic y dejar sus reviews :

---- Darklight ultimate: Gracias por el coment. tratare de actualizarlo tan pronto como me sea posible

---- Chivizuke: Si, bueno, normalmente lo comico no se me da mucho. Mi punto fuerte son las escenas tragicas y tristes je je. Pero uno como escritor hace lo que puede. Me alegra mucho que aun asi te guste mi sentido del humor, un tanto ironico como podras darte cuenta je je. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por el coment.

----- Yojeved: Wiii otra persona que aprecia mi extraño sentido del humor . Me alegra que te este gustando y si, lamentablemente fue Sasuke el que intento asesinarlos U.U Pero bueno, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que sigas dejando tus reviews. No olvides comentar las mejoras que se le pueden hacer al fic. Comentarios, criticas, todo es bien recibido .


	4. Umi no Bachi

Wiii!!! 6 reviews, que lindos!!! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia y bueno decidi postear este capi tan rapido porque es probable que no pueda escribir hasta la prox. semana, pero bue... lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto desde el capi II hasta el III, pero tratare de que ya no pase tanto tiempo entre cada capi. Aun asi les aviso de nuevo que es muy probable que no pueda escribir hasta el viernes o sabado. (Maldita prepa . ) En fin... les dejo una pequeña intro para que puedan entender mejor este capi

_Nota:_

_UMI NO BACHI AVISPA DE MAR_

_La avispa de mar es una especie de medusa que vive en los mares de Australia y cuyos 60 tentáculos de 3 m. de largo inyectan el veneno más mortal de la Tierra. Una cantidad tan pequeña como un grano de sal es capaz de matar a un adulto en pocos minutos. Esta especie se descubrió en 1955, y antes de ella el título de el "Animal mas Venenoso" lo poseía la serpiente marina._

**Capítulo IV: Umi no bachi**

Sostenía la vela con manos temblorosas. Noté cómo Naruto vacilaba antes de siquiera comenzar a extender la mano hacia la manija de la puerta. Yo también tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Pero también quería… no, necesitaba saber qué se ocultaba en aquélla habitación. Si Sasuke-kun se enterara de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer… seguramente nos mataría. Si de por sí…

Cerré los ojos en un intento por contener el río de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Respiré hondo y al volverlos a abrir me encontré con la habitación de Itachi ante nosotros. Sin importarme la debilidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de mis piernas y del temblor de mi cuerpo entero, caminé con paso decidido hacia el umbral. Al atravesarlo, me di cuenta de que la habitación era muy similar a la de Sasuke-kun. Pero ésta estaba mucho más arreglada y tenía un aire menos infantil y más adulto. La cama, cuyo dosel de madera estaba adornado con diversos kanjis, era de un estilo mucho más serio de lo esperado para un chico de su edad.

Los muebles eran del mismo tipo, de madera pulida y todas las cosas que se encontraban en esa habitación estaban cuidadosamente arregladas. De hecho, parecía que el dueño la había ordenado como si nunca más fuera a regresar. El armario y los cajones del buró tenían muy poca ropa guardada, y las pocas prendas que allí había estaban cuidadosamente dobladas y acomodadas. A diferencia de la recámara de su hermano, la de Itachi tenía un librero acomodado en un rincón. Y una gaveta de mediano tamaño servía como soporte para la televisión.

Naruto se acercó a ella, y comenzó a examinar el contenido de los cajones. Yo, por el otro lado, me dirigí hacia el librero, intrigada por los títulos de los volúmenes que pudiera contener.

_Historia de Konoha_

_El pasado, presente y futuro de los Uchiha_

_Los clanes más sobresalientes de los países ninjas_

_Sharingan y sus secretos_

Éste último me llamó la atención y dejando la vela sobre el suelo lo tomé con cuidado. Desempolvé la tapa y la portada se me reveló en todo su esplendor. Un ojo con el Mangekyou Sharingan. Tal vez éste había sido el libro que había alimentado las fantasías de Itachi durante todos estos años, llevándolo a matar a su amigo para tener unos ojos idénticos a los de la portada. Sin embargo, me llevé una gran decepción al hojearlo y comprobar que nada venía acerca del secreto mejor guardado de los Uchiha: cómo obtener uno ojos tan aterradores como los de Itachi.

Suspirando resignada, volví a dejar el libro en su lugar, y me agaché para tomar la vela de nuevo. Sin embargo, fue justo entonces cuando noté algo extraño en el piso de madera. No estaba completamente liso, sino que había un pequeño cuadro, semioculto por las patas de la cama y cuyos bordes eran irregulares. Sin embargo, al acercarme para examinarlo, el piso me pareció completamente plano.

Extrañada, de pronto entendí lo que pasaba. Era una ilusión. Lo sabía porque yo era una kunoichi de tipo genjutsu y podía reconocerlo y también neutralizarlo. Con el entrenamiento, esta cualidad mía se había desarrollado a niveles muy por encima de los normales.

¡Kai! – Sabía que el clan Uchiha se especializaba en técnicas de genjutsu y cabía la posibilidad de que su habilidad rebasara la mía, pero aún así debía intentarlo. Concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra, más de lo que se necesitaría para liberarse de una ilusión normal, hice los sellos necesarios y permanecí inmóvil durante un momento, dejando que el chakra fluyera libremente por mi cuerpo.

Escuché que Naruto me preguntaba algo, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder la concentración. Finalmente, cuando creí que me quedaría sin una gota de energía una exclamación de Naruto me indicó que había tenido efecto. Lentamente, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que una pequeña trampilla lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona delgada, había tomado forma justo en el lugar que yo había predicho.

¡Wow, Sakura-chan eres genial! – escuché que Naruto me decía con asombro. Le dirigí una sonrisa y le señalé la trampilla con la cabeza. Asintió, con expresión seria y después de pensárselo apenas por unos instantes, la jaló bruscamente para abrirla.

Dentro, la oscuridad se volvía aún más intensa. Acercando la vela que había dejado en el suelo a un lado de mí antes de contrarrestar el genjutsu, pudimos ver unas escaleras que descendían hasta lo que parecía una cueva subterránea. Mirándonos con gesto de complicidad, bajamos por las escaleras, primero Naruto y luego yo, sosteniendo la vela en alto para alumbrarle el camino a mi amigo.

La cueva era mucho más profunda de lo que imaginaba y nos encontramos bajando escalón tras escalón sin que diera muestras de acabar. Finalmente, después de lo que me parecieron horas llegamos hasta un recinto mucho más grande que la mismísima habitación. De hecho parecía abarcar las 3 recámaras.

Y de no haber sido porque tenía la certeza de que nos encontrábamos en la residencia Uchiha hubiera pensado que aquello era el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Un enorme escritorio alargado se encontraba en el centro del refugio subterráneo, con decenas de frascos cuyo contenido no quería averiguar. Líquidos de todos los colores posibles adornaban las estanterías pegadas a las paredes, lámparas que colgaban del techo iluminaban tenuemente la estancia y el suelo estaba cubierto de agua.

El aire estaba enrarecido y olía a humedad. Nos quedamos allí parados, absorbiendo cada detalle, sin dar crédito a nuestros ojos. De pronto, cuando terminé de acostumbrarme a la penumbra, capté, en la pared opuesta a donde nosotros estábamos un signo muy familiar.

Mira – le dije a Naruto, con voz queda.

Mi compañero dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que le señalé y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era el símbolo del sello que Orochimaru le había tatuado a Sasuke. Tres pequeñas comas cuyos extremos se juntaban en el centro.

No puede ser… - murmuró Naruto, sin apartar la vista de la pared. - ¿Pero qué…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, le señalé de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contraria. Porque atrás de nosotros, cerca de las escaleras por donde habíamos terminado de descender y pintado con lo que parecía ser sangre, estaba un ojo con el Sharingan. Retrocediendo, aterrorizados ante la tétrica visión… llegamos hasta el escritorio y al darnos la vuelta terminamos de captar el último elemento de aquel lúgubre lugar.

En una tina llena de un líquido color verdoso, flotaba inerte un cuerpo. Al descender la mirada hasta la base de aquél contenedor, descubrimos una placa que decía:

"Shisui Uchiha"

¿Shisui? Ese nombre no me sonaba en absoluto, pero aún así la escena era más tétrica de lo que mis ojos podían soportar. Aparté la vista con brusquedad y sentí una presencia cálida envolviéndome. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto, que me estaba abrazando, con ojos desorbitados a causa del horror.

¿Quién es Shisui? – murmuró en mi oído, sosteniéndome para evitar que cayera pues las náuseas eran tan intensas que sentía que si me soltaba azotaría contra el suelo inevitablemente.

No… no lo sé – contesté con voz ahogada.

Con un gran esfuerzo logré recuperar el equilibrio. Respirando profundamente una y otra vez para mantenerme tranquila, me di la vuelta para no ver más el horripilante espectáculo que ofrecía ese pobre chico flotando medio desnudo inmerso en un líquido extraño.

En vez de eso me dediqué a recorrer las estanterías, mientras Naruto seguía hipnotizado mirando el tanque. En algunos de esos frascos logré reconocer uno que otro veneno, sustancias tóxicas tan potentes que la víctima moriría antes de poder recibir el antídoto. Era realmente espantoso.

Después de vagar por entre las botellas y las extrañas pociones que en ellas había, encontré un pequeño casette oculto entre un brebaje que reconocí al instante. Era una sustancia extraída de un animal, cuyo uso era extremadamente riesgoso. Era un arma de dos filos. Por una parte era un veneno extremadamente potente, capaz de ser absorbido por los poros de la piel y que aún en cantidades tan pequeñas como un grano de sal podía causar una muerte lenta y agónica. Y por otro lado, administrado correctamente era uno de los antídotos más efectivos, contrarrestando los efectos de más de 70 toxinas conocidas. Pero era en su estado natural cuando debía manejarse con extremo cuidado. Y a juzgar por su apariencia, en la botella que lo contenía había suficiente cantidad como para matar a más de 50 personas.

Aún así quería arriesgarme para ver qué era lo que contenía aquél pequeño casette. No por nada estaba guardado detrás de esa poderosa sustancia. No podía ser simplemente una casualidad. Alargando una mano, con mucho cuidado para no tocar el frasco que lo contenía me dispuse a tomar el casette. Pero cuando ya estaba a escasos cm. de él, un grito me hizo retirar la mano a tiempo, pues de la botella había salido un chorro a presión de ese líquido mortal.

Con el susto, tiré el recipiente, derramando todo su contenido y salpicándolo en todas direcciones. Retrocediendo justo a tiempo para evitarlo, noté con consternación que Naruto corría hacia mí, tal vez para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien.

¡NO, NARUTO, ATRÁS! – le grité para alertarlo, extendiendo una mano para retenerlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque el líquido lo alcanzó justo en las manos y en el cuello, donde el veneno se extendería más rápido.

_Kuso _pensé, aterrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Naruto¿5 minutos como mucho? Considerando que tenía al Kyuubi era probable que tolerara mejor los efectos de la toxina, pero no sabía si el bijuu de nueve colas también podía combatir los efectos de tan agresivo veneno.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante más, agarré el casette de un manotazo y sostuve a Naruto justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

Naruto, respóndeme, por favor… - le dije con la voz quebrada. Lo llevé hasta las escaleras con un gran esfuerzo, y lo deposité con cuidado, rezando para que siguiera con vida.

Miles de imágenes desfilaron ante mi mente en ese momento, algunas concernientes a todas las veces que aquél rubio shinobi había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía. Y ahora era la suya la que pendía de un hilo… Pero los peores pensamientos, eran en los que me veía sosteniendo un cuerpo inerte, sin vida… con aquellos zafiros apagados para siempre.

Desesperada, busqué el pulso en su cuello, en sus muñecas, sin poder encontrarlo.

No, no, no, no, no, por favor… por favor – murmuraba una y otra vez, apenas consciente de que estas palabras salían de mi boca. De que aquella voz perturbada, cuyo eco resonaba en aquél maldito recinto era la mía propia.

Quería morir allí mismo, fusionarme contra el piso, ahogarme en mi propio dolor. Pero reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún me restaba, traté de calmarme y recordar cómo era el antídoto para aquélla sustancia. Recordaba que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado a prepararlo, pero estaba tan alterada que los pasos se confundían en mi mente.

Y es que lo que contrarrestaba los efectos del veneno, era esa misma toxina, pero preparada. Preparada era el mejor antídoto disponible. El problema era que su elaboración era extremadamente complicada y un mal paso podía aumentar su toxicidad en vez de disminuirla.

Sacando un gotero, unos guantes y un pequeño recipiente de mi equipo médico que siempre traía conmigo me dirigí hacia los restos del frasco, esperando, rogando que todavía quedara un poco de ella.

Me coloqué los guantes con movimientos torpes y me arrodillé con cuidado. Tomando la botella con sumo cuidado, noté con cierto alivio que todavía restaban unas pocas gotas. Suficiente para preparar el antídoto. Miré mi reloj. Habían pasado como 3 min. desde el accidente. Quedaban 2. Y la elaboración tardaría como mín. unos 20 min.

Sintiendo que el mundo se me venía encima recogí con el gotero el líquido sobrante y lo deposité en el recipiente. Minuto y medio.

¿Qué seguía ahora? Kuso, necesitaba agua… Agua pura… Mirando a todos lados, buscando una llave o una garrafa que contuviera lo que necesitaba; finalmente lo localicé. Allí estaba en un pequeña botellita, sobre el escritorio estaba el líquido vital que yo necesitaba para salvar a Naruto.

Corriendo llegué hasta él y lo destapé lo más rápidamente que pude. Lo olí para asegurarme de que fuera agua y no otra cosa e incluso desobedecí la regla primordial que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado a punta de gritos. "Jamás, jamás pruebes algo si no estás total y completamente segura de lo que es". Pero por salvar la vida de mi amigo, yo daría gustosa la mía propia. Probando unas cuantas gotas, comprobé que en efecto, era agua.

Vertí un poco sobre el recipiente, y reuniendo chakra comencé el tedioso procedimiento, separando las toxinas en una burbuja y dejando solamente las sustancias benéficas. Y tal como lo predije, 20 min. después el antídoto estaba listo.

Con sumo cuidado, lo llevé hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, mordiéndome el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalaron por mi barbilla, ensuciando mi ropa. Normalmente se administraba por vía oral, pero ya que mi rubio compañero estaba inconsciente tendría que ser intravenosa. Rebuscando en mi equipo médico, cada vez con más desesperación, me acordé de que esa mañana había olvidado meter las jeringas. La sangre se me congeló y creí que me desmayaría en ese momento.

_Kuso, si seré estúpida _pensé cada vez más alterada. Había una manera… de inyectar un medicamento a través del chakra pero… era arriesgado. Sin embargo, me dispuse a intentarlo. Mis fuerzas ya me estaban fallando, tanto tiempo inclinada sobre aquélla sustancia habían menguado mis energías y acabado con mis nervios. Sin embargo, forzándome a mí misma y llevándome hasta el límite, creé una burbuja en donde deposité el contenido vital que era la última esperanza para Naruto.

Después, dándole forma, la comprimí hasta que quedó en forma de aguja. Y rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, le quité la chamarra a mi compañero y sin dudarlo ni un instante más, le inyecté el antídoto. Si todo había resultado bien, ni una gota de sangre tenía que asomar de su piel. De lo contrario significaría que había causado un desgarre y una hemorragia, que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba mi rubio amigo sería mortal.

Esperé y esperé durante lo que me parecieron horas, tal vez días, pero nada ocurrió. Cerrando los ojos suspiré con alivio, pero cuando los volví a abrir una gota de color escarlata brillaba ante la agónica luz que emanaba de las lámparas. Me quedé un momento paralizada por el horror. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan torpe, que todo hubiera resultado tan mal? Otra gota de sangre, cayó desde… mi ¿barbilla? Llevándome una mano, todavía enguantada hasta mi rostro, comprobé que la sangre era mía. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había mordido más fuerte de lo necesario.

Me dejé caer aliviada, pero comprendí que mi trabajo no había acabado aún. La probabilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo después de haber recibido tal cantidad de veneno, era mínima por no decir nula. Me abalancé sobre de él, quitándome los guantes a tirones y llevé mis dedos temblorosos hasta su cuello, buscando aunque fuera un débil signo de vida. Un ligero palpitar habría sido suficiente para mí.

No lo encontré. Después acerqué mi mano a su nariz y boca para ver si podía sentir su aliento, una sutil exhalación que me demostrara que seguía vivo, que sus ojos volverían a abrirse para que yo pudiera hundirme en ese límpido océano azul. Creí sentir algo, pero no estaba segura.

Actuando más bien por instinto y por intuición que por razón, me llevé el dedo pulgar hacia los labios, empapándolos de sangre. Impregné cada uno de mis dedos con ese líquido escarlata, el cual yo derramaría gota a gota si así pudiera salvar la vida de Naruto.

¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – exclamé con la voz ahogada y tras una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo apareció Katsuyu. Durante los dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama ésta me había hecho firmar un contrato para invocarla.

Esta última acción me drenó todo el chakra restante. Tuve incluso, que tomar energía que normalmente usaría para mis funciones vitales. Aún así, me puse de pie con esfuerzo.

Katsuyu, necesito que mandes a uno de tus clones por ayuda. Alerta a Kakashi-sensei o a Tsunade-sama y diles que Naruto ha sido gravemente herido. Su vida peligra. Y ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el hospital.

Sí, Sakura-san – respondió la reina de las babosas, dividiéndose en miles de clones miniaturizados y enviando uno hacia la salida, de camino para avisar a la Hokage o a algún jounin. Acto seguido volvieron a unirse para formar a la original.

Tomando a Naruto con sumo cuidado y montándome yo misma sobre su lomo, me dejé caer al lado de mi compañero, exhausta. Ya no podía dar más de mí misma. Había llevado mis habilidades al límite para salvar a Naruto, pero tengo la sensación de que no todo fue en vano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno sakurass y Chivizuke les agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero que este capi tambien les guste y cumpla con sus expectativas Espero que sigan leyendo la historia con regularidad y nos vemos hasta el viernes prox. (espero que antes je je)


	5. Konoha en la mira

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!!! XD Les traigo aqui el capi corregido y aumentado, le agregue un par de cosas y le corregi otro par porque el dia, (mas bien la madrugada XDDD) que lo postee estaba yo tan dormida que cometi un par de errores. Pero ya esta aqui la version corregida y aumentada, espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus reviews. Muchas gracias por leerlo y recuerden que el prox. capi estara listo hasta dentro de una semana (Bua :'(

**Capítulo V: Konoha en la mira**

Una habitación de techo y paredes blancas fue la visión que me recibió cuando abrí los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, tratando de reconocerlo. Un escritorio de madera con un jarrón de flores estaba a un lado de la cama justo enfrente de la ventana, adornada con cortinas sencillas y ligeras y de un tenue color azulado, que al encontrarse cerradas no me permitían ver hacia fuera.

Una pequeña mesita de noche estaba al otro lado de la cama. Cama en la que yo misma me encontraba tendida, tapada hasta los brazos con delgadas sábanas de lino blanco. Recargándome sobre la almohada para poder sentarme cómodamente, me di cuenta que estaba vestida con un camisón sencillo de color rosa.

Y de pronto, los recuerdos llegaron hasta mí con súbita violencia. La villa de los Uchiha, la casa de Sasuke, el extraño laboratorio de Itachi… el accidente con Naruto. _Kuso, Naruto _pensé alarmada, sintiendo cómo el terror que me había invadido hacía… minutos, horas, días tal vez, ya no sabía cuánto había pasado desde aquél incidente… me invadía de nuevo, ahogando todos mis pensamientos y cualquier otra emoción.

Sin importarme si mi estado era crítico o no, me levanté de la cama y salí disparada de la habitación. De todas maneras no me gustaba para nada estar tendida en una cama del Hospital de Konoha. Era yo quien se suponía que atendía a los pacientes, quien los hacía sentirse mejor, los revisaba y los daba de alta cuando consideraba que su estado era lo suficientemente estable y también quien los regañaba cuando insistían en hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser yo la paciente, a ser la que estaba tendida sobre un lecho esperando recibir atención médica. Simplemente las cosas no podían ser así.

Al salir al pasillo que conducía a las demás habitaciones, volteé hacia un lado y otro tratando de ubicar la de Naruto. Justo en ese momento una silueta conocida atravesó el pasillo corriendo.

- ¡Shizune¿dónde está Naruto?! – le grité mientras pasaba junto a mí como una exhalación. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes. Eso no podía ser buena señal. Shizune, la ayudante de Tsunade-sama y su consejera no solía perder la calma tan fácilmente. Ella era quien siempre tenía para los pacientes una radiante sonrisa y quien, con su alegría y tranquilidad, traía siempre un poco de esperanza a los pacientes.  
- Sakura, tendrás que esperar en la sala de espera – me dijo, llegando a toda velocidad hasta una de las puertas un poco más allá de la mía. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarme, mientras entraba rápidamente.

¿Esperar¡Yo no quería esperar, Shannaro! Yo quería ver lo que le sucedía a mi rubio compañero, comprobar que estuviese bien, que todo el esfuerzo que había empeñado en salvarlo no había sido en vano. Quería curarlo yo misma de ser posible, abrazarlo y suspirar de alivio cuando viera que sus párpados se abrían poco a poco para rebelarme esos pozos de color zafiro. Quería ser yo la primera en verlo sonreír después de que despertase, la primera en abrazarlo y decirle lo preocupada que había estado. Y quería escuchar su voz, susurrando en mi oído y diciéndome que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que todo había pasado y que se necesitaría más que un chorro de veneno para deshacerse de Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero una orden era una orden y yo no podía desobedecer a Shizune. Además, pensé mientras caminaba hacia la sala de espera a paso lento, yo sería nada más un estorbo. Lo mejor sería que Tsunade-sama se encargara de la situación, pues no por nada su nombre había dado la vuelta entera a todas las Naciones Ninjas como la mejor kunoichi médica.

La sala de espera era un cuarto amplio y de un blanco inmaculado. Varias sillas, pegadas junto a las paredes, servían para que los familiares y amigos de todos los pacientes aguardaran con incontenible angustia las noticias de los médicos. Yo misma había dado buenas y terribles noticias allí mismo, sin sospechar nunca que llegaría el día en que yo estaría en el lugar de ellos, esperando… Jamás imaginé lo difícil que podría ser estar allí sentada, sin nada que hacer, sin otra cosa en qué pensar que en mi amigo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Quería llorar y gritar. Pero las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta. Y lo mejor que pude hacer fue quedarme allí parada con la vista clavada en la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban ver las calles de la aldea, tan radiante y hermosa con el sol que la alumbraba con fuerza en esos instantes. Fue así como me di cuenta que había pasado una noche entera desde que visitamos la casa de Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke… ¿qué haría ese dobe si se enterase de que la vida de su mejor "amigo" estaba en peligro? _pensé. Y después sintiendo cómo la rabia me subía hasta la cabeza y se instalaba en mi corazón en forma de oscuras tinieblas, me di cuenta que nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por él. Por su estúpido capricho de conseguir poder para matar a su hermano. Estaba tan ciego de venganza, que no se había dado cuenta que su hermano todavía le seguía haciendo daño. Alejándolo de las únicas personas que lo han querido y con las que ha logrado establecer un lazo.

Me senté en una de esa silla, torpe en mis movimientos, tal vez por el tratamiento que había recibido o tal vez por los nervios. Agaché la cabeza y fijé mi vista en mis manos, que tenía recargadas sobre mis rodillas. Cerré los puños agarrando la fina tela y cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué justamente Naruto¿Por qué la vida, aún hoy, seguía siendo tan injusta con él¿Por qué los ninjas que se sacrificaban día a día por sus amigos, que trabajaban tan arduamente para proteger lo que les era más valioso, que sudaban hasta la última gota para cumplir una promesa, para no fallarle a sus seres queridos, personas como Naruto en resumidas cuentas, por qué tenían que encontrar la muerte a tan corta edad?

Qué mejor ejemplo que el Cuarto Hokage. Siempre dispuesto a proteger a las personas que estaban bajo su cuidado, dando la vida para proteger a la aldea. Un Hokage justo y bondadoso, una persona admirable, no sólo por su fuerza y habilidades como un ninja de élite, sino también por su gran corazón.

En eso estaba pensando, sin ni siquiera ser consciente del temblor de mis manos, de mi cuerpo, de todo mi ser. Quería sacar de mi cabeza esas terribles imágenes del chico que flotaba inerte en un tanque lleno de líquido, a quién sabe cuántos km. de aquí, en un extraño laboratorio que Itachi tenía en su habitación. Sentía que las paredes de la sala de espera se comprimían a mi alrededor, haciéndolo parecer más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, y yo me sentía morir en medio de aquél asfixiante silencio.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando sentía que las ganas de saber lo que había pasado con mi compañero se hacían insoportables, una figura conocida se apareció en el umbral de la habitación. Yo levanté la vista y me incorporé instantáneamente, casi esperando que fuera Naruto con su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos azules relampagueando, llenos de vida. Pero al ver a Tsunade-sama el mundo se me vino encima.

Negaba tristemente con la cabeza, los ojos rojos por el llanto, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y un río de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas. No… no lo creía… No quería que la Godaime pronunciara aquéllas palabras, no creía poder resistirlas. Y echando a correr, como accionada por un resorte invisible, me lancé hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Al pasar junto a mi sensei, escuché que me decía, con la voz ahogada por el llanto:

- No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura.

Pero a mí qué me importaban las buenas o malas ideas, que más daba el mundo si Naruto se marchaba de él, qué sentido tenía mi vida si no estaba Naruto para vivirla conmigo. Y con el corazón latiéndome tan rápidamente que por un momento creí que se me saldría del pecho, abrí la puerta de su habitación tan bruscamente que azotó contra la pared. Y la visión que me ofrecía aquél chico de rubios cabellos, tendido sobre la cama, inmóvil, con la camiseta rota por en medio rebelando su pecho desnudo, fue momentáneamente tranquilizadora. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan estático como una estatua, que su torso no bajaba y subía con el acostumbrado vaivén de su respiración, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Atravesando la habitación en un par de zancadas llegué hasta él y me dejé caer en la cama, abrazándolo con fuerza, sollozando. No, no podía ser… mis lágrimas caían sobre su piel, tan fría como el hielo. Levanté la vista y contemplé su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en él, cualquiera hubiera pensado que dormía profundamente. Un grito desgarrador atravesó el Hospital entero y me hubiera sorprendido que no lo hubieran oído todos los aldeanos, incluso los que estaban hasta el otro extremo de Konoha. Me quedé sin voz, sin lágrimas y sin voluntad.

Fui vagamente consciente de que Tsunade-sama se colocó a mi lado, dándome palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de consolarme. ¿Pero qué consuelo tenía yo ahora? El mundo se me abría de una forma terroríficamente vacía, y ya ni siquiera Sasuke-kun tenía el poder de llenarla. El dolor me ahogaba, atenazaba mi corazón y lo contraía de angustia. No había para mí más universo que aquél ninja tendido sobre la cama, inmóvil… frío.

- Sakura, tal vez lo mejor será que vayas a casa. El funeral no tardará mucho en cele…  
- ¡NO¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO! – grité a voz en cuello, volviéndome hacia mi sensei con los ojos encendidos de ira. Tanto dolor se reflejaba en ellos que la misma Godaime retrocedió, sorprendida.

Nadie podía entender en ese momento el infierno en el que estaba. El enorme abismo en el cual yo ya había tocado fondo. Tenía miedo de vivir sin Naruto. De despertar todos los días y ser consciente desde ese momento que mi amigo jamás volvería a correr hacia mí, gritando a todo pulmón:

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

Sakura-chan… Cómo empezaba a extrañar esa palabra, que no tendría sentido si no era pronunciada por su voz, tan impregnada de cariño y devoción cuando me hablaba. Jamás volvería a sentir su calor, el cual me mantenía viva, me alimentaba día con día y sin el cual mi alma sucumbiría ante el dolor. Esos fuertes brazos de piel bronceada jamás volverían a abrazarme, a estrecharme contra su cuerpo, infundiéndome protección. Jamás volvería a hundirme en ese océano azul, tan lleno de bondad y pureza.

Cuando fui consciente de todo esto, me derrumbé por completo. No tenía razón, no tenía motivo para seguir existiendo. No había nadie a mi lado que me apoyara en esos momentos de soledad, nadie que me sostuviera cuando vacilara, que me levantara cuando cayera, nadie que pusiera su entera confianza en mí… en mi fuerza y en mi valor, de los cuales yo misma dudé, pero Naruto jamás. Siempre creyó en mí, y aún cuando yo me creía un estorbo, él me demostró lo contrario. Que para él yo era una parte vital de su vida, y el sentirme importante para alguien fue lo que me inspiró a entrenar hasta el agotamiento durante 3 años.

- Sakura… - murmuró Shizune a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Quise revelarme, decirle a ella y a Tsunade, que todavía me observaba con abatimiento, que se largaran, que esto era muy privado, que ellas nunca entenderían mi sufrimiento. Pero no tuve fuerzas. Solamente existía para abrazar aquél cadáver, para llorar sobre él y el momento en el que me separaran yo moriría por dentro. Su alma se había ido, llevándose mi corazón en el proceso.

Y justo entonces recordé.

- ¡Maldito Kyuubi inútil¡No por nada eres el bijuu más fuerte de todos, zorro estúpido¡Préstale tu chakra a Naruto, asqueroso animal!

No sé que tantas cosas le grité, mirando el cuerpo de mi amigo, casi como si pudiera atisbar al zorro que habitaba dentro. Shizune y Tsunade-sama se acercaron a mí, sosteniéndome de ambos brazos y tratando de alejarme del cuerpo inerte de Naruto. Pero súbitamente, las fuerzas regresaron a mí, y grité y me revolví, soltándome por fin de su agarre y aferrándome a mi amigo.

- Está vivo, está vivo – repetía una y otra vez en una letanía infinita, tratando de convencerme de la veracidad de mis propias palabras.  
- Sakura… Naruto está – empezó Shizune, con gruesas gotas de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no sé si por la desesperación con la que me abrazaba a mi rubio compañero o por el hecho de que el shinobi más grandioso de Konoha se hubiera ido.  
- Shhh… - la acalló Tsunade-sama negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Y fue entonces cuando, débil pero existente, comencé a sentir un suave palpitar en el pecho de Naruto. Las lágrimas dejaron de surcar mi rostro, los sollozos cesaron y mi respiración se paralizó por un momento. Apreté mi cabeza más fuertemente contra su piel, pero no sabía si era mi imaginación o si era realidad. Levanté la cabeza unos cm. y creí ver cómo su torso bajaba y subía muy sutilmente. Apenas unos mm. algo casi inapreciable, pero para mí era un milagro.

- ¡Está vivo! – grité con voz ronca a causa de la emoción.  
- Sakura… no puede ser… - murmuró Shizune, mirándome con ternura, tal vez pensando que yo me aferraba a esa idea por simple necesidad. Pero… no estaba segura… Era algo casi tan imperceptible que bien podía ser mi imaginación.

La Godaime se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto. Su expresión era de consternación.

- ¡Mocoso!... ¡Eh, tú idiota!... ¡Baka!... ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Una voz vagamente familiar me gritaba una y otra vez, pero yo apenas era consciente. Me sentía realmente muy mal. Cada mm. de mi cuerpo me ardía intensamente, como si en vez de sangre corriera fuego por mis venas. Estaba mareado, me pesaba la cabeza y abrir los ojos se me hacía una tarea poco menos que imposible.

Pero en ese instante el ya conocido chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a hacer su trabajo. _Vaya que tardaste en curarme, zorro inútil _pensé, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pues qué crees que soy idiota¿Me viste cara de medicina milagrosa o qué? Mejor agradéceme que sigas respirando, mocoso insolente.

Fue entonces cuando, muy lentamente, conforme el Kyuubi terminaba de disipar los efectos del veneno, cuando me decidí a echar un vistazo. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré ante la reja que tantas veces había visto antes y que me había salvado el pellejo en un par de ocasiones. Con un esfuerzo colosal logré incorporarme.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mientras miraba a las rojizas pupilas del zorro encerrado.

- ¿Cómo que qué ha pasado¿Qué no recuerdas que te cayó un chorro de veneno en la casa del Uchicha? Yo tuve que salvarte el trasero una vez más. De no haber sido por mí ahora no serías más que un cadáver. Ese veneno me dio bastante trabajo, jamás había tenido tantas dificultades en mantenerte vivo, condenado mocoso – replicó el Kyuubi enseñándome sus colmillos en un gesto amenazante.

Cualquier persona hubiera retrocedido de pavor ante tal gesto, pero para mí el bijuu de nueve colas era poco más que un zorrito gruñón.

- Ya, ya… recuerda que también a ti te conviene salvarme. ¿Pero por qué he estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo¿Qué me ha pasado? Por un momento, antes de que despertase por completo creí que estaba muerto.

- Y lo estuviste durante un par de segundos… Ya te dije, ese veneno es muy potente y me vi obligado a prestarte una gran cantidad de chakra para mantenerte vivo. Un poco más y tu cuerpo no lo habría tolerado, así que te di lo suficiente para reestablecer tus funciones vitales al mínimo. Pero el antídoto que preparó esa mocosa ya ha hecho efecto y no necesitas más chakra.

- Espera, espera a ¿quién le dices mocosa? – pregunté, teniendo una vaga idea de a quién se refería y sintiendo cómo la sangre me hervía por la indiferencia con la que hablaba de ella.

- Esa mocosa de pelo color rosa chicle. Aunque debo de admitir que para su edad es una excelente médico.

- Estúpido zorro, no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella – le dije en tono amenazante, avanzando hacia la reja con el puño extendido. Nadie podía hablar así de Sakura-chan, ella era una kunoichi increíble: inteligente, bonita y sencillamente genial.

- Hablaré de quien sea como se me pegue la gana. Yo soy la criatura más poderosa y ningún mocoso ignorante me dirá lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Y no pienso perder contigo mi valioso tiempo, así que mejor despierta de una buena vez para que puedas ver a tu querida… como se llame.

- Sakura-chan… ¿y por cierto ella está bien? – le pregunté, súbitamente preocupado.

- Ya te dije, compruébalo por ti mismo. Ahh y más vale que le digas que deje de decirme zorro estúpido.

Me vi arrastrado fuera de ese cuarto, donde la reja lo mantenía firmemente sellado y evitaba que tomara el control sobre mi cuerpo. Por unos instantes me hundí de nuevo en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, antes de ver una mancha de color rosado justo sobre mí. Alcé la vista y me topé con los ojos color miel de la vieja Tsunade que me miraban con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

- Sa… Sakura-chan – murmuré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba resentido por los efectos del veneno, pero estaba vivo… milagrosamente vivo.

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza y me sorpendí al ver que sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban anegados en lágrimas, hinchados y rojos a causa del llanto. Su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor y preocupación, pero al verme, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su cara. Para mí, fue la mejor bienvenida después de tanto tiempo inconsciente.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó débilmente y súbitamente alargó sus brazos y me abrazó del cuello, hundiendo su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Tan repentino gesto de ternura me extrañó un poco y apenas atiné a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y a acariciarle el cabello.

- Naruto… qué alivio – suspiró la vieja Tsunade cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

- ¡Naruto! – otra voz femenina proveniente de detrás de la Godaime me hizo girar la cabeza y al hacerlo, pude ver la cara de Shizune, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. – Por un momento te creímos muerto.

- Sí, yo también lo pensé antes de caer inconsciente – contesté, todavía acariciando distraídamente a Sakura-chan. _Vaya, si cada vez que me pasara algo pudiera estar así con Sakura-chan debería envenenarme más seguido_ pensé pícaramente.

_Ni lo pienses mocoso _se escuchó una voz dentro de mi mente. Sonreí maliciosamente, pero no le contesté.

- Sakura-chan… te debo una. Sin ti yo no estaría aquí – le dije, acercando mis labios a su cabeza para que pudiera escucharme, pues todavía seguía con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho.

_¿Cómo que le debes una a ELLA¿Y a mi qué? A mi me debes como 10, estúpido mocoso. Sin mí tu mísera existencia hubiera terminado hace mucho. _De nuevo el Kyuubi, gritando en mi mente con evidente fastidio. Pero ¿qué más daba? En esos momentos yo no era consciente de que la vieja Tsunade y Shizune lloraban de alegría, de que estaba en el Hospital de Konoha y que hacía tan sólo un par de minutos que mi vida pendía de un hilo. Para mí, el tiempo se había detenido y no existía otra cosa más que la hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rosados que todavía seguía abrazándome.

- Naruto… no hay nada que agradecer. Tú me has salvado la vida tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta – me dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Le sequé con la mano las pocas lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro y le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Tal como lo había pensado. No había entendido el sentido ni el significado de mis palabras. Porque sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido, los días serían oscuros y vacíos, las noches serían interminables y agonizantemente dolorosas y el sol ya no brillaría para mí. Nunca he podido imaginarme qué sería de mí si Sakura-chan no estuviera a mi lado para compartir los buenos momentos y para apoyarme y pelear junto a mí durante los malos ratos. Y probablemente jamás podré hacerlo. Por eso he dedicado mi vida a protegerla y a hacerla feliz, aún si ello me cuesta mi propia felicidad y mi propia existencia.

En eso la Godaime se adelantó y le dijo a Sakura-chan:

- Sakura, creo que es momento de que lo dejes descansar. En un par de días lo daré de alta.

- Pero vieja Tsunade… - me quejé mientras la linda pelirrosa asentía con la cabeza y se levantaba, dirigiéndome una última mirada de alivio. Me sonrió débilmente y se marchó.

- Pero nada Naruto. Es un milagro que sigas vivo y no puedo exponerte a esfuerzos innecesarios. Veremos cómo sigues por la noche y dependiendo de tu estado te daré de alta.

- Vaya, ese Kyuubi es fenomenal – murmuró Shizune mientras ella y la Godaime se dirigían hacia la puerta, lanzándome ambas una última sonrisa.

_¿Ves? Ella sí aprecia lo que hago. Tal vez considere la posibilidad de traspasarme de cuerpo _me dijo el Kyuubi, pero tan inmerso estaba yo pensando en lo maravilloso que era que Sakura-chan se hubiera preocupado tanto por mí, que lo único que atiné a contestarle fue:

_¿Ehh? Etto… sí, como quieras. _

Durante el transcurso del día todos mis amigos llegaron a ver cómo me encontraba. Al parecer la noticia de que me encontraba gravemente herido en el Hospital había corrido como pólvora. Pero, para mi alivio ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Se les había dicho que me había envenenado durante una misión, pero los detalles no habían sido revelados.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino fueron los primeros en visitarme seguidos por el equipo 8: Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Y los últimos, que vinieron ya casi cuando despuntaba el día y el sol comenzaba a ponerse fueron Neji, Ten Ten y Lee. A todos les agradecí su presencia y preocupación, pero a ninguno le expliqué la misión. Sabía cuánto daño le había hecho a Sakura-chan revivir el pasado, porque había visto el dolor reflejado en sus ojos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la villa Uchiha.

Para ella era algo muy privado y si ni siquiera a Ino, su mejor amiga, le había dicho de qué trataba, entonces quién era yo para revelárselos. Y cuando finalmente el equipo de Gai-sensei se marchó, me quedé solo por primera vez en el día.

Y todos los pensamientos que me habían rondado durante la mañana, pero que permanecieron al margen por las constantes visitas, se me vinieron encima como una avalancha. El laboratorio que tenía Itachi instalado bajo su habitación, el chico flotando en ese tanque de aspecto extraño, el sello de Orochimaru pintado en la pared… ¿qué quería decir todo eso? Y lo más importante de todo¿cómo es que esa asquerosa serpiente había tenido trato con Itachi antes, incluso, de que éste último se uniese a Akatsuki?

Debíamos informarle a la vieja Tsunade acerca de nuestros descubrimientos, pero no había encontrado todavía el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Quería que Sakura-chan estuviese presente, para que me ayudara a complementar mi relato, pero desde que se fue, ella no se había aparecido por el Hospital de nuevo.

Eso también me tenía preocupado. ¿Por qué no había venido a visitarme durante el día? Este pensamiento me llenaba de tristeza y cada vez que llamaban a la puerta, alzaba la cabeza con la esperanza de que un mechón de cabellos rosas se asomara por la rendija. Pero conforme transcurrió la mañana me tuve que ir haciendo a la idea de que Sakura-chan tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bajé la cabeza y apreté las sábanas con fuerza entre mis manos. Qué afortunado era Sasuke al haber llamado la atención de esa increíble kunoichi y qué idiota había sido al dejar pasar la oportunidad. Porque Sakura-chan era más que un lindo rostro. Su belleza era indudable, pero era su carácter lo que me tenía tan fascinado. Su determinación para salir adelante, la tenacidad con la que se empeñó durante 3 años para mejorar su propio desempeño, su incapacidad para darse por vencida, su constante lucha por superar el dolor que le dejó la partida de Sasuke. Y lo más increíble de todo es que todavía pudiera seguir sonriendo. Eso era lo que tanto me gustaba de ella. El que no fuera un pez más a la deriva, luchando contra la corriente en vez de dejarse llevar por ella. De seguir cuesta arriba aún cuando tropezara y se cayera.

Por ella valía la pena todos los sacrificios que hice durante estos 3 años de arduo entrenamiento, y era ella la única persona capaz de hacer que yo renunciase a todos mis sueños. Y aun aunque yo daría mi propia vida por su felicidad, no era suficiente. Tanto la quería que estaba dispuesto a traerle a ese dobe de regreso y resignarme a perderla para siempre. Si no podía darme su amor, yo era feliz teniendo su amistad. No pedía más de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerme.

Eso estaba pensando, cuando Shizune tocó a mi puerta.

- Naruto, tienes visita. - _¿Otra vez?_ pensé con cierto fastidio. No era que me molestara que mis amigos estuvieran preocupados y quisieran venir a verme, pero la frustración que sentía cada vez que se abría la puerta y comprobaba que no era Sakura-chan, habían terminado por abatirme un poco.

- Que pase – contesté. _Total, qué más da. Uno más, uno menos _suspiré resignado.

Y cuando se abrió la puerta ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de alzar la vista.

- Naruto¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó una voz conocida. Instantáneamente mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el umbral de la puerta, y mi corazón palpitó de felicidad. Era ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

Detrás de esa inocente pregunta, se ocultaba una genuina preocupación. Porque yo no nada más me refería a su estado físico, si no también emocional. Me sentía mal por haberla tenido preocupada y en vilo durante toda la noche.

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti. Mírate – dijo en son de broma acercándose hasta mi cama y tomándome de la cara para examinarme de cerca. Ese gesto me puso la piel de gallina. Por un momento las ganas de besarla se volvieron dolorosamente insoportables. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a mis deseos.

- Je, je yo ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias.

- Eso es bueno, porque me temo que Tsunade-sama tendrá que darte de alta mucho antes de lo que debería – me dijo, soltándome de pronto ligeramente ruborizada. Una parte de mí respiró aliviada, pero la otra no quería romper ese contacto.

- ¿Y eso, por qué?

La expresión de Sakura-chan se ensombreció notablemente, pero ella trató de disimularlo.

- Varios ataques han ocurrido en la aldea. No se sabe quién es el culpable, pero un escuadrón ANBU ha sido gravemente herido y requiere hospitalización inmediata. No tardarán mucho en llegar así que necesitan la mayor cantidad de habitaciones disponibles. De hecho, ya empezaron a desalojar a los pacientes cuyo estado ha sido declarado como estable.

- Creí que la vieja Tsunade había dicho que mi situación era crítica – dije, enarcando una ceja. No era común que la Godaime tomara medidas tan drásticas. El ataque debió de haber sido muy grave o tal vez fueron muchos los heridos.

- Sí, pero tú tienes al Kyuubi dentro. Él se encargará de ti, así como yo – me dijo, con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – pregunté agradablemente sorprendido. Definitivamente tendría que lastimarme más seguido.

- ¿Tsunade-sama no te ha avisado?

- Mmmm… no

Y justo en ese instante la vieja Tsunade y Kakashi-sensei entraron por la puerta. La Godaime se veía muy apurada y terriblemente preocupada, pero fue la visión de Kakashi-sensei lo que me convenció de que la situación en verdad era grave. Nuestro maestro tenía rasguños y cortadas por todo el cuerpo, algunas de gravedad. La sangre corría hasta llegar al piso, manchándolo de color escarlata. El ojo con el que usaba el Sharingan estaba al descubierto, cosa rara en él y se lo veía muy cansado. Probablemente había usado el Mangekyou.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté alarmado. Solamente un enemigo experimentado era capaz de causar tales heridas en un ninja de élite como él.

- Naruto, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien. Mejor dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor, pero…

- ¡Naruto! – la imperiosa voz de la vieja Tsunade resonó en toda la habitación. – Me temo que estamos en estado de alerta y el Hospital se prepara para recibir a todo el escuadrón ANBU que ha sido herido. Pensaba tenerte aquí durante 3 días, pero tendré que darte de alta mucho antes. Sakura se hará cargo de ti durante los próximos días.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunté esperanzado. Oportunidades como ésta solamente se presentaban una sola vez en la vida.

- Significa que Sakura te llevará a tu departamento para que descanses y se quedará un rato contigo, toda la noche de ser necesario, hasta que juzgue que tu condición es lo suficientemente buena como para dejarte solo. ¿Entendieron?

- Hai – dijimos los dos a una sola voz.

Y lentamente me incorporé de la cama con ayuda de Sakura-chan. En esos momentos quería abrazar a la vieja Tsunade y me planteé seriamente la posibilidad de construirle un monumento.

Como no quería que Sakura-chan me viera en tan lamentables condiciones, porque lo único que infundiría en ella sería lástima en vez de admiración, traté de pararme lo más erguidamente posible, aunque eso me costó un par de calambres que disimulé con una forzada sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la kunoichi mirándome con suspicacia. Solamente ella me conocía tan bien como para darse cuenta que el dolor era tan intenso que me estaba doblegando. No tenía caso fingir durante más tiempo así que finalmente, acepté su ayuda.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan – le dije, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que no notase mi rostro encendido.

La Godaime nos acompañó hasta la entrada del Hospital sosteniéndome del otro brazo. Allí se quedó, esperando al escuadrón que habría de llegar en cualquier momento, mientras Sakura-chan y yo emprendíamos el camino hacia mi departamento, que afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos.

Y por primera vez me sentí como un estorbo. Por fin pude entender a Sakura-chan cuando se empeñaba tanto en los entrenamientos, hasta llegar al extremo de dejarse caer sobre el piso, temblando a causa del esfuerzo. Solamente llegué a verla un par de veces, pero tuve que contenerme para no correr a su lado a ayudarla. Sabía lo importante que era para ella levantarse por sus propios medios y llegar hasta su casa, por muy extenuada que estuviese. Ahora podía comprenderla.

Todo el camino transcurrió en un tenso silencio, pues ninguno de los dos osaba comentar nada acerca del accidente ni del hogar de Sasuke. Cuando al fin llegamos, atravesando la puerta, Sakura-chan me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá.

- Gracias Sakura-chan… y disculpa las molestias – le dije, agachando la cabeza.

- No es molestia Naruto – me contestó ella con una sonrisa. – Veamos… debes tener hambre. Tsunade-sama dijo que no tenías que comer nada que te cayera mal al estómago, pero no creo que te afecte un bocadillo ligero.

- Sí, supongo, aunque no tengo nada que cumpla con los requisitos.

Sakura-chan, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso del comentario y se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo uno de los cajones de la alacena.

- Aquí hay algo – dijo, sacando un poco de fruta. Era una cesta que Kakashi-sensei me había regalado con la esperanza de que dejara mi afición al ramen y comenzara a comer algo más saludable. Por supuesto, guardé la fruta en el rincón más alejado de la alacena para no tener que toparme con él en el futuro.

- No me gustan los vegetales – refunfuñé, mientras Sakura-chan me acercaba una manzana

- Vamos, sé que tienes hambre Naruto – me dijo, acercando la fruta a mi rostro.

Y aunque yo no la hubiera comido aunque me estuviera muriendo de inanición, solamente por complacerla, la tomé de sus manos y me la llevé a la boca. Dudando durante unos instantes y mirándola como si fuera otra dosis de veneno, le asesté una mordida.

Prefería mil veces el ramen, pero tampoco sabía tan mal. Sakura-chan me observaba atentamente, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Sabía muy bien por qué, pero ¿qué podía decirle que no sonara demasiado estúpido y que pudiera consolarla?

- Sakura-chan… - murmuré finalmente, tratando de establecer contacto visual. Después de un momento sus ojos jade se fijaron en los míos.

- No pasa nada, Naruto. ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo, desviando la conversación. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que alegrarla, a como diera lugar. No podía permitir que se marchara sin una sonrisa. De hecho ¿tenía planeado dejarla marchar? Solamente si ella así lo deseaba.

- Muy bien Sakura-chan, pero puedo ver que tu no. ¿Qué te sucede?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Finalmente Sakura-chan habló.

- Es que es tan difícil… Sasuke-kun… creo que ahora puedo entender por qué se fue, pero en vez de traerme consuelo sólo me trae más dolor. Porque si hubiera sido él, si hubiera tenido un hermano que me hubiera arrebatado lo más valioso para mí… probablemente hubiera seguido el mismo camino. Y ahora pienso que… tal vez nosotros somos los tontos por intentar traerlo de regreso. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo que cumpla su venganza y ayudarlo a encontrar a Itachi de ser posible.

- Sakura-chan te hice una promesa y no se tú, pero yo no la he olvidado. Por esa promesa me he esforzado arduamente durante 3 años, y puedo ver que sin Sasuke tu no eres la misma. Tenemos que salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que ha caído, porque matar a Itachi solamente le traerá más oscuridad. Como tu misma lo dijiste, después de que haya cumplido con su venganza ¿qué le quedará? Para ese entonces ya no tendrá amigos ni personas que lo busquen y que le insistan para que vuelva a casa.

Un espasmo recorrió su delicada silueta y aunque tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, con un mechón de pelo cubriendo su rostro, una lágrima brilló ante la luz de la lámpara. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. Nada podía hacer yo. Solamente Sasuke le devolvería la felicidad perdida. Y cuando ese momento llegara, a mí no me quedaría más remedio que hacerme a un lado para no estorbar en su relación. Probablemente sería el momento más difícil de mi vida, pero mi consuelo era que ella sería feliz.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos y pude ver que su llanto había cesado. Me miró a los ojos y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. En esos momentos yo me estaba muriendo por besarla, así que retrocedí un poco y aparté la vista.

- No quiero causarte más molestias Sakura-chan. Seguramente estás cansada y quieres regresar a tu departamento. Yo ya me siento mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro Naruto? Yo todavía te noto un poco pálido.

Le lancé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Ya cumpliste con lo que la vieja Tsunade te ordenó y muy bien por cierto.

Sakura-chan volvió a sonreír, esta vez más visiblemente y se levantó.

- Si te sientes mal o algo no dudes en llamarme – me dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

La seguí, levantándome con mucho trabajo. Una vez en el umbral, creí que abriría la puerta sin mirar atrás así que me acerqué un poco más a ella. Pero, de pronto se dio la vuelta, quedando nuestros rostros a unos cuantos cm. de distancia.

El tiempo se congeló y durante unos instantes mi corazón se detuvo, para luego emprender una desenfrenada carrera. Tan cerca… y ella no parecía oponer resistencia. Me acerqué un poco más evaluando su reacción. Nada. Miré sus enormes ojos esmeralda, pero no vi rechazo en ellos. Y animado por ello acorté aún más la distancia.

- Na… Naruto – dijo ella, retrocediendo un poco hacia la puerta.

Pero yo ya no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, la pasión que sentía por ella me estaba devorando por dentro, quemando cada cm. de mi cuerpo y circulando por mi sangre como si de fuego se tratase. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, el deseo me impedía pensar con claridad. Con una mano cerré la puerta detrás de ella y empujándola suavemente la arrinconé en una esquina. Todavía con la mano apoyada en la puerta para evitar que la abriera, apoyé el otro brazo sobre la pared opuesta, impidiéndole, de este modo, la salida.

- Naruto – repitió ella, mirando con ansiedad hacia la portezuela que yo tenía bloqueada.

- Sakura-chan – murmuré con la voz enronquecida por la excitación.

Sin embargo, antes de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida, reaccioné justo a tiempo. Qué fue lo que me detuvo, no supe precisarlo, pero sabía que besarla en contra de su voluntad no era la manera de conquistarla.

Me alejé de ella bruscamente, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar que Sakura-chan viera mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, no sólo por mi deseo frustrado sino también porque nunca quise ponerla en esa situación. Cuando éramos niños las cosas resultaban más sencillas por que no sentía este deseo que ahora me devora las entrañas y toma posesión de mi cerebro y mi cuerpo. Teníamos 15 años y mis hormonas habían despertado, causando una revolución cada que me acercaba a ella. Era tan difícil controlarse…

- Yo… lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan. Nunca quise… es decir…

Todavía estaba de espaldas a ella, tan avergonzado estaba. Sin embargo, ella se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó, causando de nuevo esas extrañas sensaciones, pero no del todo desagradables. Si seguíamos así, perdería el control, así que la alejé suavemente y le dije, todavía con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

- Nunca volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.

Ella me miraba con extrañeza y en sus ojos pude ver que anhelaba despedirse de mí, pero no. No en ese momento, no en esas circunstancias. La situación se me escaparía de las manos y no quería ni imaginar hasta dónde llegaríamos.

- No importa – dijo ella, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por ella, se volvió y me lanzó una sutil sonrisa.

- Espero que amanezcas mejor – se despidió.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue desplomarme sobre mi cama, abatida. ¿Qué eran aquéllas sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo entero cuando Naruto se me acercó de esa manera? Sus intenciones estaban más que claras y de no haber sido por mi renuencia, yo todavía seguiría en su departamento. Por alguna extraña razón, eso era lo que mi corazón anhelaba con urgencia.

¿Pero por qué¿Qué me detuvo a tan sólo unos mm. de Naruto? Sabía la respuesta aunque una parte de mí se negaba a aceptarla. Sasuke-kun. Por un brevísimo instante, sentí que si besaba a Naruto estaría traicionándome a mí misma, engañando a mi corazón. Porque yo sabía que amaba a Sasuke-kun ¿o no? Pero esa noche, ese incidente, me habían hecho replantearme la relación que tenía con mi rubio compañero y los sentimientos que todavía guardaba hacia el Uchiha.

La ira y el dolor oscurecían gran parte de los recuerdos que tenía del pelinegro, causándome repulsión, pero al mismo tiempo fascinación. Todavía soñaba con él en algunas ocasiones, y a veces me descubría fantaseando con su regreso y que cuando ese momento llegase él se arrodillaría ante mí pidiéndome disculpas y confesándome sus sentimientos. Pero, inmediatamente después la imagen de Naruto me venía a la mente, y en vez de angustia, él traía paz a mi corazón.

Ambos eran tan distintos y sin embargo, yo los quería a los dos. De formas distintas, pero el sentimiento era el mismo ¿o no? Últimamente, nuevas sensaciones que ni siquiera con Sasuke-kun había sentido, me habían recorrido de pies a cabeza cuando estaba junto a Naruto. Porque me sentía tan identificada con él y tan cercana a su corazón, que a veces pensaba que él era el único que podía comprender mi sufrimiento.

Y el miedo que me había invadido durante los instantes en que lo creí muerto. Durante esos angustiosos minutos, los peores de mi vida, seguramente, había tenido la certeza de que aún aunque Sasuke-kun se me presentase en ese momento, mi vida quedaría completamente vacía sin Naruto. Ni siquiera cuando el Uchiha se fue me había sentido tan desolada. Sí, era cierto que se había llevado una parte de mi alma y mi corazón, pero todavía tenía a Naruto. Y si lo perdía a él… ¿qué me quedaría? Ya ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para ir en busca de Sasuke-kun y pedirle que regresase a la aldea conmigo. En pocas palabras, sin Naruto mis sueños se desvanecerían en las brumas del olvido y la desesperación.

Antes de acostarme completamente, centré mi atención en el pequeño casette que reposaba en una estantería justo frente a mi lecho. Fruncí el ceño. Ése era el objeto por el cual el accidente había ocurrido. Si yo no hubiera insistido en agarrarlo, entonces jamás habría derramado el frasco que contenía el veneno y Naruto no habría resultado herido. Una vez más había sido mi culpa que mi rubio compañero hubiera salido lastimado. _¿Cuándo dejaré de serte un estorbo? _pensé abatida, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Esperaba que aquél casette tuviera algo importante, aunque sabía que ni toda la información concerniente a Akatsuki podría recompensar los momentos de desolación y angustia que había pasado llorando sobre el cuerpo de Naruto en el Hospital, creyéndolo muerto.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos oscuros recuerdos de mi cabeza y abracé la almohada, dejando volar mi imaginación, con los rostros de ambos chicos en mente, pero al final, ya cuando mis párpados terminaron por cerrarse, vencidos por el cansancio, era Naruto el que todavía velaba mi sueño. Podía sentir su cálida y suave presencia justo al lado mío, su respiración sutil sobre mi nuca y esos gentiles brazos rodeándome en un protector abrazo, como siempre que lo hacía cada vez que me sentía caer en un abismo.

La semana que siguió fue la más larga de todas, porque no nos habían asignado misiones, argumentando que el estado de Naruto era muy delicado todavía. Pero yo lo veía mejorar a pasos agigantados y a los 3 días, volvía a ser el ninja hiperactivo y alegre de siempre. El suceso de hacía 2 noches había quedado olvidado aparentemente, pero ese recuerdo se había grabado a fuego en mi corazón. Los detalles jamás se me olvidarían, por mucho que pasaran los años y sin importar que nuestros caminos tuvieran que separarse.

Y después de esa aburrida semana, finalmente llegó el día en que Tsunade-sama nos llamó mandar para que le contásemos los pormenores de la "misión". No era un reporte, porque no tenía interés en conocer los fragmentos de la vida de Sasuke-kun que nosotros habíamos logrado vislumbrar con el recorrido por la villa, sino simplemente información que pudiera ser útil a la aldea. Le contamos sobre el video, y sobre el laboratorio que tenía Itachi instalado debajo de su habitación. Esto último pareció llamarle mucho la atención.

- ¿Shisui? – repitió cuando le mencionamos el nombre del chico que habíamos visto sumergido en el tanque. – Ese era el mejor amigo de Itachi. Aquél al que asesinó para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan. ¿Por qué lo habrá conservado? Y ¿por qué tenía un laboratorio bajo su cuarto?

Naruto y yo permanecimos en silencio, incapaces de contestar a esas preguntas. Eran las mismas que nos rondaban a nosotros desde ese día.

- De un modo o de otro, es posible que tenga relación con los ataques perpetrados hacia los shinobis.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Naruto alarmado.

- Un escuadrón ANBU fue totalmente eliminado en la parte este de la aldea. Y el otro fue brutalmente atacado en la parte norte. Ellos fueron los que llegaron hace una semana. El estado de algunos sigue siendo crítico y tenemos sospechas de que pudo haber sido Akatsuki.

- ¿Pero por qué? Creí que Akatsuki se centraba en un objetivo, no tienen precisamente fama de asesinos seriales – repliqué. Esto ya no tenía sentido. Primero el laboratorio de Orochimaru instalado en la residencia Uchiha, y después, Akatsuki asesinando por diversión. Esta no era la manera de actuar de la organización más temida en el mundo shinobi, siempre haciendo gala de su mortífera astucia y su aversión hacia las muertes innecesarias que podrían llamar inútilmente la atención.

- Y tienen un objetivo – agregó la Godaime centrando sus ojos en Naruto. El chico asintió con el ceño fruncido. – Planean capturar al último de los bijuus, el Kyuubi. Mientras Naruto permanezca en la aldea, los ataques continuarán. Es una manera de presionarlo para que salga y los encare y así puedan capturarlo. Para ellos, la aldea no es más que una carnada.

- Entonces eso haré. No puedo poner en peligro a Konoha – dijo Naruto con expresión decidida.

- ¿Estás loco? Es como ir a meterte en la boca del lobo – repliqué, alarmada.

- Soy un jinchuuriki Sakura-chan. Viviré con ello toda mi vida y no serán contados los que quieran apoderarse de lo que habita dentro de mí. Como tal, estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias. Lucharé contra Akatsuki para proteger a Konoha – Se dirigió hacia la Godaime sin ningún rastro de duda en su rostro.

- Valientes son tus palabras, Naruto, pero carecen de razón. No me cabe duda de que seguirías el ejemplo de Yondaime y te sacrificarías por la aldea, pero no puedo permitir eso. Lo único que lograríamos de ese modo, sería fortalecer el poder de Akatsuki. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de debilitarlos.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – pregunté, sin poder concebir hazaña alguna más peligrosa y complicada.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace a Akatsuki una organización tan peligrosa? – preguntó la Godaime, entrelazando sus pálidas manos frente a su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

- Que todos sus integrantes son criminales peligrosos de clasificación S, ninjas renegados que traicionaron a sus aldeas – respondí sin vacilar. Esa era la razón por la que eran tan temidos en las 5 Naciones Ninjas. Aunque pensándolo bien ya habían muerto 4 de sus integrantes, lo que probaba que no eran completamente invencibles.

- Aparte de eso – contestó Tsunade-sama.

- Que ya tienen 7 de los 9 bijuus existentes – respondió Naruto. Su expresión era de abatimiento, pues seguramente estaba pensando en lo que le habían hecho a Gaara y los estragos que aquél incidente había causado en Suna.

- Exactamente. Sin los bijuus Akatsuki no es más que una organización de ninjas. Hábiles y peligrosos, pero ninjas al fin. Seres que son como nosotros. Tienen puntos débiles y son mortales.

- ¿Entonces, qué hay que hacer? – No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando ¿o sí? Tsunade-sama no podría mandarnos a una misión así. Sería suicida.

- Antes de que partieran hacia la villa Uchiha creo haberles mencionado la importancia que tienen ustedes dos en la aldea. Sakura, tú eres la kunoichi médico más sobresaliente de Konoha y tú Naruto, el ninja más fuerte de todos, gracias al Kyuubi y a tus impresionantes habilidades. Sin embargo, no puedo mantenerlos aquí y exponerlos a ustedes dos a un peligro innecesario. Ambos tendrán que partir en busca de los bijuus, liberarlos y sellarlos dentro de un jinchuuriki de ser posible. De ese modo el poder de Akatsuki se verá notablemente disminuido.

- No puedo hacer eso – replicó Naruto repentinamente. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. – No pienso hacer sufrir a más personas, metiéndoles un bijuu dentro. Yo sé lo que es sufrir a causa de ellos, la soledad en la que se ven obligados a vivir, por algo que no eligieron tener. No le daré esa clase de vida a nadie.

La Godaime lo miró durante unos instantes, sus ojos relampagueantes. Su expresión era inescrutable pero indudablemente estaba sorprendida por las palabras de mi rubio amigo.

- Tienes razón. Pero más vidas se perderán si no lo hacemos de esta manera. ¿Qué pasará cuando Akatsuki tome el control de la mayoría de los bijuus? Aplastará a todas las naciones para poder formar su nuevo imperio. Masacrará a miles de ninjas, las familias se disolverán y los clanes con líneas de sangre avanzadas, como los Hyuuga y los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, como Sasuke, serán exterminados, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor se los utilizará para experimentar con ellos y crear al guerrero perfecto.

- En cambio, podemos enseñar a las distintas aldeas a ver a los jinchuurikis como héroes en vez de monstruos. Pasarán de ser seres incomprendidos a personas aclamadas – pensé en voz alta, entendiendo el razonamiento de la Godaime. Era muy cruel sellar un bijuu dentro de una persona, pero más cruel resultaba aún pensar en las implicaciones que tenían las palabras de Tsunade-sama.

Aún así Naruto vacilaba.

- Las personas no entienden, no nos ven como héroes si no como amenazas. Mírame a Gaara y a mí, qué mejores ejemplos – Alzó la vista para clavar sus zafiros en los ojos color miel de Tsunade-sama, y cuando lo hizo el dolor de la soledad se reflejó una vez más en ellos.

- Gaara es ahora, uno de los Kazekages más justos y queridos que la Aldea de la Arena ha tenido. Y tu eres un ninja con poderes asombrosos que está en camino de convertirse en el 6º Hokage. Eso es lo que veo, Naruto. A personas que lograron vivir con sus respectivos demonios interiores y sacar ventaja de ello para el bien de su aldea.

- ¡No¿Qué éramos antes de eso? Seres rechazados, temidos y odiados por la sociedad en la que nacimos. No somos más que un intento de los humanos por convertirnos en armas perfectas – La ira de Naruto se acrecentaba conforme ahondábamos en el tema. Lo miré fijamente y en ese chico de rubios cabellos pude apreciar el reflejo de una vida escabrosa y difícil, llena de sufrimiento y aflicción.

- Puede que Gaara lo haya sido, pero tú no. El Cuarto Hokage selló al Kyuubi dentro de ti para que la aldea te viera como el salvador de Konoha.

- ¿Y por qué habría de preocuparse tanto el Cuarto Hokage por mí? No era más que un niño huérfano en esa época, el único cuyos padres no se opondrían ante la idea de meterle a su hijo una criatura monstruosa – escupió, temblando de enojo.

- Porque tú eres su hijo.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Naruto retrocedió a causa de la sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta. Todo rastro de furia o congoja desapareció de su expresión, dando paso al desconcierto. Yo me quedé paralizada, incapaz de moverme o de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de la Godaime. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar esa información, y a juzgar por su cara Naruto tampoco.

- ¿Qué yo qué? – exclamó Naruto, después de unos minutos, pronunciando con torpeza cada palabra.

- Tú eres el hijo de Yondaime Hokage. Tu madre era una kunoichi admirable del País del Remolino, Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto parecía incapaz de creerlo, y por un momento pensé que echaría a correr, abrumado por la repentina revelación. Pero en vez de ello, pasados unos momentos y recuperado de la sorpresa sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Osease que fue mi padre el que se sacrificó por Konoha?

- Tu padre no era conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha por nada chico. Uno de los Hokages más admirables he de decir. Y su devoción hacia la aldea fue lo que salvó a Konoha de una destrucción segura. Con la esperanza de que tú te convirtieras en un héroe, selló al Kyuubi en tu interior. La intención de Yondaime Hokage nunca fue que tú fueras un pequeño rechazado. Estoy segura de que el Cuarto se sentiría muy decepcionado de la aldea si se enterase del modo en que te han tratado. Pero, al igual que pasó contigo, las personas pueden cambiar el modo en que ven a los jinchuurikis.

Naruto asintió como respuesta. El hecho de saber quiénes fueron sus padres parecía haberle quitado un peso de encima y se veía feliz.

- ¡Mi padre fue el mejor ninja de la aldea! – gritó con emoción, pareciendo olvidar todas las angustias vividas en los últimos meses. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esbocé una sonrisa sincera. Menudo padre había tenido Naruto. Nada más y nada menos que el héroe de Konoha.

- ¿Entonces, aceptan la misión? – preguntó Tsunade-sama, interrumpiendo las exclamaciones de alegría de Naruto. El ninja saltaba una y otra vez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en su rostro.

Tan emocionado estaba que no pudo contenerse ante el impulso de abrazarme a mí y a la Godaime. Tsunade-sama se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, un poco molesta, pero yo me dejé estrujar entre sus brazos, sabiendo lo importante que era ese momento para él y queriendo compartir su felicidad. Mientras lo hacía, decía una y otra vez: "¿Oíste eso Sakura-chan? Mi padre fue Yondaime, el héroe que salvó a Konoha del Kyuubi" Y aunque no se lo dije en voz alta, pensé con una sonrisa: _Lo traes en la sangre Naruto. Te convertirás en un Hokage digno de admiración, tal como lo fue el Cuarto._

- ¿Cómo sellaremos a los bijuus? – pregunté de pronto cuando Tsunade-sama controló a Naruto con una mirada amenazante. La idea sonaba maravillosa, pero el proceso debía de ser difícil y extenuante. – Y sobre todo ¿cómo elegiremos a los que habrán de ser los próximos jinchuurikis?

- Tienen que ser personas que se ofrezcan por voluntad – interrumpió Naruto, poniéndose serio de nuevo – No pienso sellar nada a nadie sin su previo consentimiento.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto – aprobó la Godaime. – Solamente aquéllos que estén plenamente conscientes de las responsabilidades y sacrificios que implica ser un jinchuuriki.

- ¿Y qué pasará si esas personas deciden usar a los bijuus con los mismos fines que Akatsuki? – pregunté, consternada. Cabía la posibilidad de que, ebrios de poder, los jinchuurikis quisieran usar sus nuevas habilidades en contra de las personas y hasta de su propia aldea.

- Eso lo veremos después. Por lo pronto debemos ocuparnos de los preparativos necesarios y elegir al primer jinchuuriki. Además asignaré un miembro más al equipo para que los acompañe – dijo Tsunade-sama, levantándose de su escritorio y haciéndonos una seña para que saliéramos de su despacho. – ¿Entonces, aceptan o no?

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada y ambos asentimos con la cabeza. Esa clase de detalles era lo que me hacían sentirme tan unida a mi compañero. Podíamos decirnos con los ojos lo que nuestros labios no podían pronunciar y a veces sentía que teníamos una clase de conexión especial, porque cuando nos mirábamos se reflejaba en nuestros rostros la misma expresión de decisión y compañerismo.

- Pero sigo estando en contra de sellar a los bijuus – agregó Naruto, antes de salir por la puerta. – Debemos discutir otras opciones – agregó, guiñando un ojo y cruzando el umbral de la habitación.

**------ X-Haiass-X** Je je lamento tenerte en vilo durante todo el capitulo, pero era algo necesario para que nuestra querida Sakura se diese cuenta de lo importante que es Naruto en su vida y se vaya haciendo a la idea de que su adorado "Sasuke-kun" ya paso a la historia. Es decir, jamas va a dejar de quererlo completamtente, porque el primer amor nunca se olvida (o eso pienso yo XDDD) pero lo que si va a hacer es dejar de admirarlo tan ciegamente y verlo de una manera mas realista, para que se de cuenta de que el cariño que le tiene es solamente amistad. Pero para eso todavia faltan un par de capis XDDD

**------ Darklight Ultimate:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que sigas dejandome tus reviews


	6. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha

Despues de una semanita sin escribir nada, les dejo aqui el 6º capi enterito y terminado. Espero que lo disfruten y que les guste. Ya saben cualquier coment, critica lo que sea es bienvenido. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, que gracias a sus coments y a su apoyo es posible .

**Capítulo VI: El Rayo Amarillo vuelve a surcar los cielos de Konoha **

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que ir de nuevo al despacho de Tsunade-sama para que nos comunicara una noticia importante. Nosotros habíamos estado preocupados durante toda la tarde, de la misión que nos acababa de encomendar, y al menos yo, había tenido un sueño intranquilo. Por lo tanto ese día no me sentía con muchas ganas de recibir malas noticias o informes acerca de nuestro próximo destino.

Cuando toqué a la puerta, la voz de mi sensei resonó al otro lado de la habitación.

- Adelante Sakura.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, entré a su despacho, uno que tan bien conocía y el cual atesoraba valiosos momentos, tanto buenos como malos. Había sido allí cuando me salí de control y se me ocurrió gritarle no solamente a Tsunade-sama, si no también a Naruto, el cual solamente trataba de tranquilizarme. Y cada vez que recordaba ese momento, mis entrañas se contraían de la culpa y el remordimiento. Tal vez Naruto me hubiera perdonado y hubiera olvidado aquel suceso, pero yo jamás podría perdonármelo.

Cuando entré al recinto, lo primero que captó mi atención y desvió mi mirada del escritorio donde la Godaime se encontraba sentada, fue una cabellera rubia y una radiante sonrisa zorruna.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! Llegas un poco tarde.  
- Hola Naruto… sí lo siento, creo que… se me pasó un poco la hora. Me disculpo Tsunade-sama – giré la cabeza para encarar a mi sensei.  
- No importa Sakura. Ahora que ya puedo contar con la presencia de ambos, tengo algo importante que comunicarles.  
- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Naruto, emocionado.  
- Como ustedes bien lo saben, dentro de poco partirán para buscar al primer jinchuuriki y sellar a Shukaku dentro de él. – Después de pronunciar estas palabras, Tsunade-sama recargó los brazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus finos y pálidos dedos, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerrando los ojos, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante. – Hoy se llevará a cabo una reunión con todos los aldeanos de Konoha, donde se les informará de la crítica situación en la que nos encontramos.  
- Creí que usted había dicho que no tenía caso preocuparlos – repliqué, extrañada. Tsunade-sama nunca alarmaría a los aldeanos de esa manera. Si en este instante salíamos y les decíamos que Akatsuki estaba a punto de atacar a Konoha para apoderarse del Kyuubi seguramente el pánico se extendería entre la aldea como una plaga.

Además estaba el hecho de que si se enteraban de que era Naruto el causante de tanto revuelo, lo más probable es que pidieran su destierro o su condena. Era cierto que mi rubio amigo ya se había ganado la simpatía de casi toda Konoha pero a veces el miedo era capaz de cegar a las personas lo suficiente como para borrar todo recuerdo de los lazos que mantenían con las personas queridas.

- Sí, Sakura, pero no tiene caso fingir que todo está bien y que las cosas siguen su curso como debiera ser. Porque no es así. Konoha se encuentra en un grave peligro y debemos de contar con la participación de cada aldeano. Y para ello deben estar informados.  
- Entiendo – dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no era yo la única que comprendía las implicaciones de aquella acción. A juzgar por su expresión y por sus ojos, sabía perfectamente bien que si no se la llevaban con cuidado, Konoha pediría a gritos que lo sacaran de la aldea.  
- No se preocupen, no pongan esa cara – agregó la Godaime al abrir los ojos y pasear su mirada de uno a otro rostro. – Obviamente también les comunicaré las medidas que se han tomado para evitar cualquier conflicto con Akatsuki. Eso los hará sentirse más seguros.

Yo tenía mis dudas al respecto. Tal vez Tsunade-sama no temiera a los miembros de Akatsuki, pero esa organización había alcanzado tal fama y sus terribles acciones eran tan bien conocidas, que bastaba el nombre de Itachi o Kisame para poner a toda la aldea a temblar. El que Naruto y yo, dos jóvenes ninjas, que ni siquiera habían alcanzado el rango de jounins se marcharan a cumplir una misión suicida no tranquilizaría a nadie.

- ¿A qué horas será esa reunión? – pregunté.  
- Dentro de un par de horas. De hecho tengo que salir a encargarme de los preparativos. Lo mejor será que ustedes dos estén presentes; no obstante no los obligaré a hablar si no lo desean.  
- Entendido – se oyó a una sola voz la contestación de Naruto y yo.

Nos encaminamos a la puerta, la cual Naruto abrió antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de extender la mano hacia el postigo. Me dejó pasar primero antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Al voltear y ver su rostro, mi corazón se ensombreció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sus hermosos zafiros revelaban miedo y tristeza. Alargué una mano y la recargué sobre su brazo, esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – le dije, aunque ni yo misma estaba convencida de mis propias palabras.  
- Gracias, Sakura-chan – me dijo el rubio con una amarga sonrisa y tomando mi mano entre la suya para darle un ligero apretón.

Nos encaminamos hacia las calles de Konoha, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos con algún aldeano despistado, que al vernos nos dirigía una rápida sonrisa, que después se transformaba en un rostro afligido y preocupado. Aquellas personas intuían el peligro en el que nos encontrábamos, y no se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de la tensión que reinaba en toda la aldea.

- Vamos a Ichiraku – le propuse a mi amigo, esperando que un buen tazón de ramen le levantara el ánimo y lo alegrara un poco. Pero con los últimos sucesos acaecidos, Naruto parecía estar perdiendo su actitud infantil que tanto me hacía reír y que me brindaba una pizca de optimismo cuando las cosas se ponían negras.  
- Buena idea – me dijo, pero su voz sonaba tan apagada como en el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

Llegamos al puesto de Ichiraku y hasta Teuchi, el dueño del local, estaba más serio que nunca. Al ver a Naruto, una sublime sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una mueca que mostraba más bien alivio en vez de alegría.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – le preguntó a Naruto, tratando de sonar alegre.  
- Sí, por favor – contestó mi amigo, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos azules. _Después de todo, sí fue una buena idea venir aquí _pensé con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Y usted señorita? – se dirigió hacia mí el amable encargado.  
- Lo mismo que Naruto – contesté, sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta.  
- Muy bien, dos tazones de ramen salen al instante – gritó Teuchi con entusiasmo. Al parecer preparar esos delicados fideos era su verdadera pasión, porque ponía gran empeño en ello y se lo veía tan ocupado que hasta las sombras que habían oscurecido su rostro, desaparecieron momentáneamente.

El olor de su platillo favorito, pareció alegrar a mi amigo, porque al poco rato se estaba quejando de lo mucho que tardaba en prepararse.

- ¡Nishi¡Matsu¡Vengan aquí a ayudarme, par de haraganes! – gritó Teuchi a sus dos asistentes, que salieron al instante, acarreando una olla llena de agua hirviendo para que los fideos pudieran cocinarse.

Después de varios minutos de cuidadosa preparación, dos tazones estuvieron listos. Naruto saboreó el suyo como un gatito que se relame los bigotes después de una cena especialmente abundante y pasada una hora y 3 tazones más de ramen, mi amigo quedó satisfecho.

Sacó su monedero y lo estaba abriendo, cuando súbitamente, tomé una decisión. Saqué un par de billetes de mi bolsillo y se las entregué a Teuchi, antes de que Naruto pudiera oponerse.

- Yo pago – le dije, con una expresión que no admitía réplicas.  
- Pero, Sakura-chan… - me dijo Naruto con tono de reproche y sorprendido por el gesto.

Pero yo sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar aquella vez que me negué a comer con él, solamente porque me pidió que pagara la mitad de la comida.

Una hora después todo Konoha estaba reunida alrededor de la residencia Hokage y Tsunade-sama junto con Shizune, Naruto y yo estábamos en un estrado, al frente de la multitud que nos contemplaba expectantes. Los ojos de las personas allí presentes se dirigían inmediatamente hacia Naruto y aunque algunos lo miraban con frialdad y repulsión, la mayoría lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Naruto había pasado de ser un monstruo para convertirse en un ninja digno de admiración, o al menos, los aldeanos empezaban a verlo como una persona y no como al biju que había intentado destruir a Konoha 15 años atrás.

Paseé la mirada por entre el montón de gente y no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, sus cabezas resaltando un poco entre la muchedumbre, alcancé a divisar a Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata (mis ojos relampaguearon un instante mientras fijaba la vista en aquellos ojos blancuzcos y descoloridos que no dejaban de contemplar embobados a Naruto), Shino, Lee, Neji y Tenten. Gai y Kurenai eran los únicos sensei cuyos rostros pude localizar. Después recordé con una punzada de dolor, que Asuma había muerto durante una misión y Kakashi-sensei seguía recuperándose de sus heridas en el Hospital de Konoha. Con tristeza aparté la mirada de aquellas dos figuras solitarias y la centré un poco más a la derecha, donde los negros cabellos de Sai y su pálida piel resaltaban de entre los demás. Yamato estaba a un lado, sin la máscara ANBU cubriendo su rostro.

Reconfortada por estos rostros conocidos, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a escuchar las palabras de Tsunade-sama. La multitud calló súbitamente y la aldea quedó sumida en un expectante silencio cuando la Godaime tomó aliento para decir:

- Queridos aldeanos de Konoha, estamos aquí reunidos para hablar acerca del grave peligro que corremos a causa de una organización llamada Akatsuki. Esta organización está compuesta por varios ninjas renegados, clasificados como peligrosos criminales de rango S. Como bien saben algunos de ustedes, Akatsuki ya ha causado varios estragos en las demás aldeas, sobre todo en nuestra vecina y aliada Suna, al secuestrar y asesinar a Gaara, Quinto Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver la expresión de angustia de la mayoría de los aldeanos y un escalofrío colectivo pareció recorrer a la multitud entera, haciéndolos temblar durante unos instantes. Pero Tsunade-sama prosiguió haciendo caso omiso del terror que se había apoderado de Konoha:

- Afortunadamente, hay dos ninjas aquí presentes dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por el bien de…  
- ¿Es por ese asqueroso y repugnante monstruo, no es cierto? – se escuchó una lejana voz, proveniente de un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde olivo. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de ira.  
- ¿Disculpa? – Tsunade-sama parecía sorprendida por la interrupción.

El aldeano avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, abriéndose paso entre las personas que se interponían entre él y Naruto. Levantó una mano y extendió un dedo acusador dirigido hacia el rubio shinobi.

- Esa… vergüenza de la aldea, escoria de Konoha, es el causante de todo esto ¿no es cierto? Esa organización lo busca para destruir a la Hoja. Nosotros no nos encontraremos a salvo hasta que ese monstruo desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de sorpresa y lastimado en lo profundo de su orgullo. El hombre, sin embargo, no paró ahí. Se giró para encarar a la multitud y les gritó:

- Esta aberración de la naturaleza es un peligro para todos nosotros, por él nuestras familias están bajo amenaza. Si permanece aquí, nuestra querida aldea será atacada y destruida, desapareciendo en el tiempo, con sus ruinas como único vestigio de que aquí existió Konoha. ¿Permitirán, aldeanos de la Hoja, que esto ocurra¿Permitirán que su gente y sus hijos mueran por culpa de este zorro?

Un murmullo de afirmación comenzó a extenderse entre la muchedumbre, la gran mayoría asentía con la cabeza y en cuestión de minutos se convirtió en un griterío de personas, cuyas voces se alzaban al cielo en forma de quejas y protestas, y las palabras "Monstruo" y "Amenaza" eran las únicas que se alcanzaban a distinguir.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, apretando los dientes y aunque su rostro estaba oculto por la sombra que proyectaban sus rubios mechones que caían sobre su frente, alcancé a distinguir una pequeña lágrima que corría velozmente por su mejilla.

Las voces seguían resonando en mis oídos y Tsunade-sama trataba de establecer el orden entre el escándalo y la conmoción. Finalmente, ya no pude aguantar más.

_Ya fue suficiente_ pensé, al tiempo que mis piernas me encaminaban hacia el frente de la multitud y encarándola con fiereza, les grité:

- ¡Basta, Shannaro! – Tal vez fue el tono desafiante y lleno de ira con que pronuncié estas palabras o tal vez fueron las palabras de la Godaime que al final habían hecho efecto; no lo sé con certeza, pero un pesado silencio cayó sobre Konoha con la fuerza de un garrote.

Shizune y Tsunade-sama me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par y todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los puños. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin necesidad de pensarlas:

- Vergüenza debería darles a ustedes tratarlo de esta manera. El único monstruo que veo aquí es el odio que se ha apoderado de todos ustedes, el que veo reflejado en sus rostros y en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se posan sobre Naruto. Si hay aquí un ninja que se haya ganado mi admiración y respeto es él. Porque no he conocido mejor shinobi y mejor persona que Naruto, cuyo corazón está libre de la maldad que habita en cada uno de los hombres. La única amenaza contra Konoha son ustedes, especialmente el idiota que causó todo este revuelo. Personas ignorantes, no conocen nada del sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar este chico para convertirse en lo que ahora es¡no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que se ha sacrificado por todos ustedes para que puedan gozar de lo que ahora tienen¡Mientras él arriesga su vida día a día para mantener a Konoha a salvo, ustedes no hacen nada más que permanecer en sus casas, aplastados en un sillón, libres de la enorme carga que Naruto lleva sobre sus hombros, libres de todo remordimiento de consciencia, libres de todo sufrimiento o sacrificio¿Por qué no pueden ver más allá de lo que ven sus ojos, por qué están ciegos a la bondad y a la inocencia que reside en el corazón de este shinobi?

Estas últimas frases las dije a gritos, con amargas lágrimas resbalando por mis ojos. Cuando paré para tomar aliento, escuché una voz proveniente de un aldeano.

- ¿Tú que sabes de esto, chiquilla ignorante? Eras un bebé cuando el Kyubi atacó a Konoha, no tuviste que pelear contra él ni perdiste a tus seres queridos en esa terrible batalla.

- ¿Y qué era Naruto en esa época? Un bebé también. Un bebé que tuvo la desgracia de ser elegido por el Cuarto Hokage para contener al zorro que tantos problemas les había causado. Gracias a él el Kyubi está bajo control y jamás volverá a atentar contra sus patéticas existencias. A veces me pregunto si valió la pena haber salvado a una bola de dobes como ustedes. Avergonzados deberían de estar por haberle destrozado el corazón y la infancia a una persona como Naruto, son peores que el zorro que intentó acabar con la aldea, malagradecidos. Es una lástima que por un millón de idiotas como ustedes, haya tan pocas personas como Naruto. ¿Qué diría Yondaime Hokage si se enterara que su última voluntad no fue respetada¿Que su hijo es visto como un monstruo en vez del héroe que él esperó que fuera?

Toda la multitud pareció contener el aliento ante tal declaración. Los murmullos estallaron como el susurro de las hojas cuando sopla el viento, hasta que una mujer de negra cabellera preguntó, anonadada:

- Él… él es… ¿hijo de nuestro querido Yondaime?

Esta vez fue la Godaime la que respondió:

- Así es. Naruto es hijo del Cuarto Hokage, cuyo verdadero nombre es Minato Namikaze. Y tal como Sakura ha dicho, muy acertadamente, su último deseo antes de sellar al Kyubi, entregando la vida a cambio de ello, fue que Naruto fuera visto como un héroe, como el salvador de Konoha por contener el poder del demonio que tantos estragos había causado. Si viviera y se enterara de la manera en que lo han tratado… Minato no sacrificó su vida y marcó a su propio hijo de por vida para que ustedes lo traten como si fuera un monstruo. Él confió en que la aldea lo cuidaría, tal como el héroe que es. Aparentemente su voluntad no fue cumplida.

Los ruidos de las voces cesaron y los aldeanos se miraron unos a otro, confundidos pero además arrepentidos. Al parecer cada uno de ellos recordaba el momento en que Yondaime se apareció como un espectro salvador, pronunciando sus últimas palabras al tiempo que hacía la técnica que habría de robarle la vida y sellar al Kyubi dentro de su propio hijo.

El hombre que había interrumpido el discurso de Tsunade-sama, clavó los ojos en el suelo antes de decir:

- Sí, recuerdo perfectamente ese momento. Pero nunca imaginé que Naruto Uzumaki fuera su hijo. Me siento profundamente arrepentido y le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Sólo espero que el Yondaime haya sabido lo que estaba haciendo.

El resto de los aldeanos alzaron su voz, murmurando disculpas, que sin embargo, no habrían de borrar las cicatrices del corazón de Naruto. El daño ya estaba hecho y ni aunque cada una de aquellas personas le llorara hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, podrían retroceder el tiempo y evitar todas las humillaciones y todo el dolor que le causaron. Pero al menos, se habían dado cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban al tratarlo de esa forma.

Un poco más calmada, me sequé las mejillas antes de proseguir-

- Todos tenemos un demonio dentro. Peleamos contra él cada día de nuestras vidas y se llama odio. Se alimenta de nuestra soledad y de nuestro dolor, saliendo a la luz cuando nuestro corazón pierde la esperanza y la bondad y convirtiéndonos en personas que realmente no somos. Nos envuelve en tinieblas y quedamos sumidos en medio de una oscuridad que nos ciega ante el amor y el interés que recibimos por parte de otras personas. Termina por consumirnos en un mar de odio y resentimiento, acabando con nuestro espíritu y corrompiéndonos por dentro. Naruto tuvo que pelear contra la indiferencia y la aversión que le profesaba la aldea, pero jamás sucumbió ante el odio. Su corazón está intacto y lo más increíble de todo es que no les guarda rencor alguno. Él me ha enseñado que la fuerza proviene de nosotros mismos, nace de la necesidad de luchar para proteger a quienes amamos. Pocas personas tienen la capacidad para entender estas cosas, y solamente algunas logran quitarse la venda de prejuicios y reproches que los ciega y apreciar el verdadero valor de una persona. Naruto tiene este fabuloso talento, y es por esto, que cuando yo lo veo a los ojos no veo al Kyubi reflejado en ellos, sino al Naruto que yo admiro y respeto.

_Sakura-chan… _pensé, conmovido por sus palabras. Durante todo el discurso no pude quitarle los ojos de encima a su esbelta silueta y a sus hermoso cabellos rosados. Y al final, lo único que pude hacer fue clavar la vista en el suelo, esbozar una tierna sonrisa y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin la persona más importante para mí, estaba empezando a reconocerme y a prestarme un poco más de atención.

Los aldeanos ya nada replicaron, seguramente todavía aturdidos ante tal revelación. Y a pesar de sus disculpas y palabras de arrepentimiento, sabía que todo eso era por el hecho de ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Ya no me miraban como si fuera un monstruo, pero tampoco veían en mí a Naruto, sino al vástago de Yondaime. Todo ese respeto que ahora me mostraba no era inspirado por mí sino por mi padre. Al parecer tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para que empezaran a mirarme como a Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage.

Levanté la cabeza para ver el espectáculo que ofrecían todos aquéllos aldeanos llorando y a mis amigos, que tenían una sonrisa de aprobación dibujada en sus rostros. Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei también estaban derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Después de unos instantes, ambos comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza y aunque al principio el sonido pareció vacilante y aislado, un enorme clamor de vítores y aplausos se elevó desde cada rincón de Konoha, después de unos instantes. Al parecer las palabras de Sakura-chan habían conmovido más de un corazón, pero sin duda era el mío, el más agradecido.

La vieja Tsunade contemplaba con orgullo a su alumna y Shizune le aplaudía alegremente. Yo no fui capaz de moverme, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Cada vez que la veía me sorprendía con algo nuevo. Primero pagando en el Ichiraku Ramen y ahora saltando en mi defensa cuando la aldea entera se ponía en mi contra. Sin duda Sakura-chan era un hermoso brote que estaba floreciendo ante mis propios ojos en la flor más bella de todas cuantas yo había visto.

Después de unos minutos cuando el escándalo comenzó a cesar, la Godaime, prosiguió:

- Estos dos admirables ninjas, sin duda los más sobresalientes de Konoha, arriesgarán sus vidas por el bien de la aldea. Partirán en cuanto estén listos y hayan aprendido las habilidades que requiere su peligrosa misión. Les pido a todos los aquí presentes que participen en la protección de la Hoja, reportando cualquier suceso fuera de lo común. Y a nuestro equipo ANBU y a los jounins con los que contamos, estén alertas. Todos los ninjas pelearán de ser necesario para defender a Konoha ¿entendido?

Nadie dijo nada, pero la mayoría asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión decidida en sus rostros. No cabía duda de que Konoha estaba llena de shinobis valientes y dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por el bien de la aldea.

Instantes después, las personas comenzaban a dispersarse para regresar a sus respectivos hogares y la vieja Tsunade se acercó para felicitar a Sakura.

- Me alegra ver que hayas crecido y madurado en estos 3 años Sakura. Sin duda alguna te convertirás en una increíble kunoichi.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama, todo se lo debo a usted – contestó Sakura.

- No, Sakura. Siempre has tenido todo este valor oculto dentro de ti, lo único que te enseñé fue a mostrarlo y a dejar de reprimirlo. Pero tienes un gran potencial y aún no lo desarrollas por completo. Espero que con esta misión puedas aprovecharlo al máximo.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Después de estas palabras y unas cuantas palmaditas de aprobación la Godaime y Shizune regresaron al despacho de la residencia Hokage, dejándonos a solas a Sakura-chan y a mí.

- Gracias… - fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar, clavando mis ojos en sus hermosas esmeraldas que me quitaban el aliento y hacían que mi corazón se acelerara al ritmo de un tambor de guerra.

- No es nada Naruto. Lo único que dije fue la verdad, es lo que yo pienso de ti – dijo acercándoseme unos pasos.

Oh no… De nuevo esos malditos deseos incontenibles de besarla, de rodearla entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Esa sensación que abrasaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, encendiéndome por dentro y quemando mis entrañas. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, pero su embriagador aroma me estaba envolviendo por completo, embotando mis sentidos.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso de ti? – le dije, sin contenerme más tiempo y abrazándola con fuerza, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y sintiendo su calor tan cerca de mi corazón, su esencia fundiéndose con la mía. Hundí mi rostro en sus cabellos, y aspiré con fuerza el tenue perfume que emanaba de ellos y que comenzaba a descontrolarme por completo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, respondiendo a mi abrazo y recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar a causa del éxtasis que me provocaba su cercanía, embriagado por su dulce fragancia y su delicado cuerpo que presionaba con suavidad sobre el mío.

Ya no quise ni contestarle, sabía que mi voz sonaría enronquecida y mis ojos traicionarían mis sentimientos, pues presentía que estaban inundados de una pasión que me estaba resultando imposible reprimir. Cada cm. de mi piel ardía al contacto con la suya, y el deseo me estaba venciendo con cada instante que pasaba aferrado a ella.

Dicen que los mejores momentos siempre son interrumpidos por algún idiota descuidado, y aunque creí que eso solamente pasaba en las novelas trágicas de amor, ese día comprobé que también sucedía en la realidad.

Lee llegó corriendo desde Dios sabe dónde, apartándome de un empujón para ser él el que la abrazaba al siguiente minuto en el que me giré para encararlo, a punto de abalanzarme sobre él para hacerlo pedazos.

- Estuviste genial Sakura-san. Esa es la verdadera llama de la juventud, que fluye en ti como nunca he visto en ninguna otra chica.

- Lee, di a qué vienes y lárgate – le dije entre dientes, toda mi inspiración arrancada de súbito y transformada en ira.

Nunca me había pasado antes, pero una vez más me resultó fácil dar con la causa: las hormonas. Los celos comenzaban a devorarme tal como el deseo lo había hecho hacía apenas unos segundos. Cómo hubiera querido arrojar a Lee desde un barranco en esos instantes.

- Disculpa Naruto-kun, pero es que su discurso me llegó al corazón y reavivó la flama de mi juventud.

_Mis bolas que _pensé con fastidio, asumiendo que si Lee no se alejaba 10 m. de Sakura-chan en el próximo segundo, le cruzaría tal puñetazo que llegaría a Suna en menos de 5 minutos.

Mientras, Sakura-chan parecía bastante sorprendida por la situación y un poco incómoda. Pero respondió al abrazo de Lee con entusiasmo (cosa que terminó por sacarme de mis casillas) y agradeció a ese baka el halago.

Me pasé la mano por la cara una y otra vez, despeinando mi ya de por sí alborotado cabello aún más en un intento por tranquilizarme.

- Oye creo que Neji te estaba buscando – le dije a Lee con toda la calma de la que fui capaz.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, lo mejor será que me reúna con él y con Ten-Ten, no vaya a ser que Gai-sensei nos necesite.

- Sí, ándale, córrele, no se te vaya a hacer tarde – lo animé, mirando con regocijo como echaba a correr calle abajo.

_Ahora si¿en qué estaba? _pensé pícaramente clavando mi vista de nuevo en Sakura-chan. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo o hacer cualquier movimiento, una voz familiar retumbó a mis espaldas.

Ese día, todos estaban dispuestos a arruinarme los momentos a solas con la kunoichi y cuando giré la vista, dispuesto a asesinar al pervertido ermitaño invocador de sapos, me dijo:

- Naruto, ven conmigo. Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar. La chica que tenía enfrente era más increíble y fascinante que todo lo que Jiraiya pudiera mostrarme. Por mí, el mundo podía irse al diablo en esos momentos con el viejo ermitaño y ese pelos de tazón en primer lugar.

Resignado me despedí de la bella kunoichi, prometiéndole que la buscaría en cuanto me desocupara. Sakura-chan asintió con la cabeza y me dirigió una radiante sonrisa que me puso la piel de gallina.

Después de caminar durante un rato en silencio, el viejo pervertido me comentó en voz baja:

- Esa chiquilla te está volviendo loco.

No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera para darme cuenta, pero esto me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Tan obvio era yo que hasta Jiraiya se daba cuenta?

- ¿Quién¿Sakura-chan? Si sólo es mi amiga – repliqué fingiendo no saber de qué me estaba hablando.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. No dejes que eso interfiera con tu desempeño Naruto, el amor suele traer trágicas consecuencias a los ninjas. Y más si es tu compañera de equipo.

- Miren quién lo dice. El pervertido ermitaño que no puede ver a una mujer sin echar a correr detrás de ella como perro en celo – ironicé, un poco fastidiado por la plática. Lo que yo sintiera por Sakura-chan era cosa mía y de ella, de nadie más.

- Pero jamás me he involucrado sentimentalmente con ninguna de ellas Naruto. Si Akatsuki toma de rehén a Sakura para controlarte ¿qué harás¿Les cederás al Kyubi sin oponer mayor resistencia?

_Por supuesto _pensé al instante. Yo daría mi vida por ella sin vacilar, eso no estaba a discusión. Pero yo había visto a Sakura-chan pelear, y sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, por lo que Akatsuki se las vería negras para capturarla. Yo, mejor que nadie, sabía que Sakura-chan no era una damisela en peligro que necesitaba de un príncipe azul que la rescatara de todos los problemas en los que pudiera meterse. Aunque, claro, para eso estaba yo.

- Deja de hablar tonterías y mejor dime qué es lo que querías mostrarme – le dije al viejo pervertido, forzando la conversación hacia otro tema menos incómodo.

- Ahh sí – dijo Jiraiya, como si de repente recordara el motivo por el cual me separó de Sakura-chan. – Bueno, sé que no te gustan los rodeos así que iré al grano. ¿Sabes por qué le llamaban a Yondaime el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha?

- ¿A mi padre? – pregunté. En estos días me había hecho tan a la idea de que el Cuarto era mi padre, que me resultaba un poco extraño llamarlo Hokage o Yondaime.

- Vaya, con que ya te lo dijo Tsunade ¿eh? Tarde o temprano te enterarías así que supongo que es mejor desde ahora. Bueno, pero ¿lo sabes sí o no?

Traté de recordar por qué le llamaban Rayo Amarillo. Ciertamente no sabía la razón, pero el sobrenombre me resultaba conocido.

- La verdad no. Supongo que por su cabello y porque… ¿era muy veloz? – El ermitaño me dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

- No precisamente. Sí, es cierto que por que era rubio, tal como tu, pero… su sobrenombre se debe a una técnica que él mismo desarrolló y perfeccionó. El Hiraishin no Jutsu.

- ¡Wow¿Y de qué trata esa técnica¿Me la vas a enseñar¿Verdad que sí¿Verdad que sí? – le rogué una y otra vez sin ni si quiera darle tiempo a contestarme. El nombre de la técnica, Hiraishin no Jutsu, más el sobrenombre que recibía mi padre por ella, la hacían verse bastante tentadora e interesante.

- Todo depende. Puede que no seas capaz de utilizarla.

- Ja, eso veremos – le contesté, acomodándome el protector en un gesto de superioridad y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Mira, la técnica consiste en lanzar un kunai o cualquier otro objeto con un sello en él para poder teletransportarse al lugar donde éste caiga. Básicamente es una auto-invocación. Muy útil en batallas y que confiere al que lo usa de una velocidad límite, sin un gasto excesivo de chakra.

- ¡Quiero aprenderla¡Quiero aprenderla¡Quiero aprenderla ya¡YA! – La técnica en sí sonaba fabulosa y no podía esperar para aprenderla y usarla en batallas. Mi padre realmente era genial.

- Ese es el problema niño. Ni siquiera yo he podido desarrollarla correctamente. Es una técnica muy complicada que requiere un control muy preciso del chakra. Lo más que puedo hacer es enseñarte sus fundamentos.

Oh genial. Justamente control de chakra, mi punto más débil. Yo tenía grandes reservas de energía y podía disponer de ellas a mi antojo gracias al Kyubi; por eso para mí nunca había sido demasiado importante ese aspecto, si desperdiciaba chakra a la hora de usar mis ataques no tenía ningún efecto adverso. Pero para esta técnica…

- Bueno, explícame los fundamentos – acepté, con la voz un poco apagada por las malas noticias.

- Mira, en teoría se supone que al colocar un sello en cualquier objeto, lo impregnas con un poco de tu chakra. Después de lanzar el kunai o lo que sea a lo que se lo hayas puesto, fusionas tu chakra restante con el del sello para así poder "teletransportarte". Por eso se asemeja mucho al Kuchiyose no Jutsu, con la diferencia de que esta vez no firmas un contrato y por tanto, no necesitas disponer de tu sangre para realizar la técnica.

- Y, exactamente ¿cómo fusionas una parte de tu chakra con el restante?

- Ése es el problema. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero supongo que debes de estar en sintonía con tu chakra para hacerlo. Tienes que auto invocarte a partir del sello, tal como invocas a Gamabunta.

- Pero al jefe Gamabunta lo invoco yo con mi chakra. ¿Cómo puedes invocar a una persona? Y más aún ¿cómo te puedes auto-invocar sin ayuda, solamente con tu propio chakra?

- ¡Te he dicho que no lo sé Naruto! Yo no desarrollé esa técnica, ni tampoco tuve la oportunidad de aprenderla. Yondaime es el estudiante más hábil que jamás he tenido, un prodigio de ninja y seguramente el mejor shinobi que Konoha ha visto jamás, es obvio que sus técnicas no estén al alcance de cualquiera.

- ¡Pero yo soy su hijo! – exclamé enojado. Hablaba de mi padre como si yo no estuviera al mismo nivel que él.

- Eres su hijo y al parecer no heredaste ni su cerebro ni su habilidad. Por eso nunca te había enseñado este jutsu, pero después de verte aprender el Rasengan a la perfección en cuestión de semanas y de que Tsunade me comentara la misión a la que los va a mandar a Sakura y a ti, pensé que valía la pena hacer el intento.

- Bueno, entonces empecemos. ¿No tienes otra cosa que agregar?

- No. No sé nada más de esa técnica, más que el sello es éste.

El ermitaño sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, un pincel y un frasquito de tinta. Se arrodilló en el suelo y dibujó un extraño símbolo que jamás había visto antes. Acto seguido cortó el pedazo de pergamino que contenía el sello y guardó el rollo, el pincel y la tinta. Sacó un kunai de su equipo ninja y enredó el pedazo de papel alrededor de él.

- ¿Ves? Luego lo impregnas con un poco de tu chakra, de este modo… - Acercó la palma abierta de su mano y le indujo un pequeño flujo de chakra. El aura azulada brilló tenuemente alrededor del sello durante unos instantes y cuando desapareció, las letras parecían irradiar un reflejo metálico.

- Y luego lo lanzas…

Se dio la media vuelta y lo clavó en un árbol no muy lejano. Estábamos en un claro, cerca del bosque que estaba en las inmediaciones de Konoha, por lo tanto no había ningún obstáculo entre Jiraiya y el objetivo al que le había lanzado el kunai.

Yo observaba con cuidado cada movimiento, estudiándolo con detalle y guardándolo en mi memoria. Ningún gesto pasó desapercibido para mí, que seguía el procedimiento con atención.

- ¿Y luego? – le pregunté al viejo ermitaño.

- Luego, te concentras… - Juntó las dos palmas de su mano en un gesto bastante similar al sello del tigre y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Y luego? – insistí, impaciente.

Estoy seguro que no perdí detalle alguno, que jamás desvié mi atención del gran viejo de cabellera larga y blanca que estaba frente a mí, pero parpadeé una vez y ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en un destello blanco para aparecer un poco más allá, cerca del árbol donde estaba clavado el kunai.

- Algo así – dijo abriendo los ojos y separando las manos. – Pero tienes que aparecer justamente en el mismo lugar en el cual está el sello.

- Ahh bueno, entonces no debe de ser tan difícil – murmuré.

Saqué un rollo de pergamino de una de las bolsas de mi chamarra y repetí el mismo procedimiento que hiciera el ermitaño minutos atrás. Terminado el sello, acerqué mi mano y le induje un poco de mi chakra. Acto seguido saqué un kunai y le enrollé el pedazo de pergamino.

Busqué con la vista un objetivo no muy lejano de donde yo me encontraba y lo lancé con absoluta precisión, clavándose en el mismo punto donde yo había fijado la vista.

- Listo, ahora… - Cerré los ojos y junté mis manos como lo había hecho Jiraiya.

- Siente tu chakra al otro lado – me empezó a aconsejar el viejo pervertido, pero tan concentrado estaba, que su voz me sonaba lejana y difusa. – Sintonízate con él y luego imagina que te jala.

Pasaron unos momentos y yo permanecía tan inmóvil y estático como al principio.

- No, lo estás haciendo mal. Siente tu chakra que está imbuido en el sello, pero también siente el tuyo propio, el que fluye por tu cuerpo, por tus venas. Cuando sientas ambos, imagina que los unes y que el que está en el sello te jala.

- Eso intento, pero es más difícil de lo que parece – susurré, absolutamente concentrado.

No podía ni siquiera sentir el chakra que le había puesto al sello. Cuando se lo impregné es como si hubiera dejado de ser parte de mí para convertirse en la esencia del pergamino.

Hastiado de permanecer quieto sin hacer ningún progreso, imaginé que mi chakra se unía con el del árbol y que me jalaba, tal como había dicho Jiraiya. Pero lo único que logré de este modo fue acercarme un par de cm.

- Si lo haces de ese modo, lo único que lograrás será desplazarte unos pasos a lo mucho. Tu chakra y el del árbol no están conectados, ese objeto no forma parte de ti, por lo tanto no puedes realizar la técnica.

- Pues es que no siento mi chakra del otro lado – me quejé, abriendo los ojos.

- Tal vez debas impregnarle más chakra – me aconsejó el ermitaño.

Volví a sacar el pergamino y a repetir el proceso. Le imbuí una gran cantidad de chakra, me acerqué más a mi próximo objetivo y lo lancé. Ahora el lugar al que quería llegar no estaba a más de 3 metros de distancia. Me concentré y esta vez logré sentir como que una parte de mí, me jalaba tenuemente hacia él. Pero al parecer fue mi imaginación, porque cuando intenté el Hiraishin una vez más, terminé en el suelo sin saber cómo.

- Si lo intentas sin haber establecido ningún contacto anterior, tu cuerpo se desestabilizará durante unos instantes y perderás el equilibrio – me dijo el ermitaño, observándome atentamente con los brazos cruzados.

- No me digas… - le dije entre dientes, poniéndome de pie y sacudiéndome la tierra de mis pantalones.

Todo el día lo estuve intentando hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse y Jiraiya decidió que había sido suficiente.

- Continúa mañana, que a este paso acabarás con tus reservas de chakra.

- No me importa, tengo que lograrlo – contesté, negando con la cabeza y poniéndome de pie haciendo ademán de sacar mi rollo de pergamino, que a estas alturas, me lo estaba acabando. El ermitaño se arrodilló a mi lado y me sostuvo el brazo, evitando que hiciera algún movimiento.

- Esta técnica se parece mucho al Shunshin no Jutsu, es como una evolución porque este jutsu te permite transportarte tan lejos como viaje el objeto que contiene el sello. Por lo tanto es útil tanto en batalla como en el rastreo, porque también puedes poner el sello en personas y obtener el mismo resultado que si lo hicieras con un kunai o un shuriken. Pero la técnica no la vas a aprender en un día Naruto. El Rasengan te tomó semanas aprenderlo y años llegar a dominarlo y perfeccionarlo. Lo mismo va a ser con el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Especialmente porque requiere un control de chakra tan preciso como el que se necesita para realizar jutsus médicos. Y esa clase de control no se aprende, se nace con él. Puedes pulirlo y mejorarlo pero los ninjas médicos lo son por talento natural. Confío en que podrás llegar a hacerla algún día, pero no te presiones tanto. Explicarla es más fácil que realizarla. Llévatelo con calma.

Y después de estas palabras se levantó, con expresión seria en el rostro. Después, alegando que tenía información que recolectar para escribir su estúpido libro, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los baños termales, dejándome solo, cansado, sudoroso y sucio por todas las veces que la técnica me había dejado tirado en el suelo.

- Genial… ni siquiera a tu hijo le dejas aprender tus técnicas – murmuré enojado, apartándome de un manotazo los mechones de rubio cabello que caían sobre mis ojos. Alcé la vista al cielo, que para esos momentos estaba teñido de un púrpura anterior al negro de la noche. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos, tiñendo de color sangre todo lo que tocaba.

Y yo seguía con la mirada clavada en las nubes, casi como si pudiera vislumbrar el rostro de mi padre entre esa madeja de jirones blanquecinos. Sonreí, con orgullo. Mi padre había sido el mejor ninja y como hijo suyo, no me quedaría atrás.

_Ya lo verás papá, el Rayo Amarillo volverá a surcar Konoha de nuevo. _

Gracias a todos por sus coments y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado igualmente del capitulo anterior. Si, je je casi casi un beso pero no... Naruto es muy sensible a lo que Sakura quiere y por tanto jamas va a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera. Aunque... bueno eso no le quita lo pervert a nuestro querido Narutin.

Gracias a todos los fans y bueno espero con ansias sus reviews.


	7. Lecciones

**Capítulo VII: Lecciones**

Creí que partiríamos inmediatamente, que iríamos a empacar nuestras cosas y saldríamos a cumplir con nuestra misión. Así había sido siempre, y esta vez no tendría por qué ser diferente. 

Pero pasaron días y Tsunade-sama no parecía acordarse de nosotros. Solamente Jiraiya-sama salía a entrenar con Naruto, dejándome a mi sola para disfrutar las largas horas de ocio. Pero lejos de gozarla o tan siquiera de alegrarme por ellas, me paseaba por la aldea, impaciente y resentida con la Godaime. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en darnos una fecha de partida¿Por qué desde la última vez que habíamos hablado, no nos había vuelto a llamar a su despacho? Y desde nuestra reveladora plática hacía ya 3 días. 

Pero finalmente llegó una tarde en el que toda esta angustiosa espera terminó. Kiba llegó corriendo para avisarme que Tsunade-sama solicitaba mi presencia de inmediato. Le sonreí, agradecida por la información y me encaminé con paso decidido hacia la residencia Hokage.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar 2 pasos, el chico de cabello castaño, y su enorme compañero, Akamaru, se colocó a mi lado.

- Sakura, una dama como tú no debería ir sola por las calles. Deja que te acompañe.

Realmente no estábamos muy lejos del lugar a donde me dirigía, sólo un par de calles nos separaban, pero aún así acepté.

Kiba me dirigió una extraña sonrisa, recorriéndome de arriba abajo con la mirada. Un poco incómoda, echamos a andar hacia el centro de la aldea, donde estaba ubicada la residencia.

Por fin, unos minutos después me despedí de Kiba. Y una vez que me encontré frente a mi sensei, mi atención se desvió del chico para centrarla en la Godaime, cuyos ojos color miel me miraban fijamente.

- Sakura, antes de que tú y Naruto partan hacia su próxima misión debo enseñarte un par de cosas que te serán de utilidad.

- Hai – dije, interesada.

- Chiyo baa-sama dejó tras de sí una interesante técnica, aparte de la resucitación. Si todavía te acuerdas, fue ella quien selló a Shukaku dentro de Gaara.

Sí, me acordaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si Naruto se puso furioso al enterarse?

- La necesitarás si quieres sellar a los bijuus – dijo, después de una pausa. Yo seguía escuchando atentamente, sin interrumpir. – Te quiero aquí a las 3 en punto para dar comienzo a tus lecciones. Naruto y tú no partirán hasta que domines completamente la técnica ¿entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza, entusiasmada. Una nueva técnica no se aprendía todos los días me dije a mí misma mientras salía por la puerta y me encaminaba hacia mi casa, sin siquiera sospechar la magnitud de la tarea que me aguardaba.

Las horas se extendieron, interminables, y constantemente mi vista se desviaba hacia el reloj que tenía empotrado en la sala de estar, un poco irritada porque las manecillas giraran tan despacio. Trataba de entretenerme en otras cosas, pero mi mente siempre terminaba enfocándose hacia las palabras de la Godaime. Finalmente la hora señalada para el comienzo de mis clases llegó y salí de mi casa emocionada, cruzando las calles rápidamente sin poder ocultar la emoción que me embargaba.

Por segunda vez me encontré ante el enorme edificio de la residencia Hokage, pero apenas si me detuve a contemplarlo. Una vez dentro del despacho de Tsunade-sama, sin embargo, el entusiasmo que sin duda se reflejaba en mis ojos desapareció para prestar atención a sus palabras.

Ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarme, ocupada como estaba en sacar un rollo de pergamino de uno de los cajones del escritorio en el cual estaba sentada. Finalmente, se levantó y con un movimiento de la cabeza me indicó que la siguiera. Sin decir ni una palabra, salimos del despacho y nos encaminamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a una puerta ubicada al fondo de éste último. No se distinguía mucho de las demás excepto porque tenía un delgado marco rodeándola, hecho a base de kanjis. Antes de que pudiera observarlos con más atención, Tsunade-sama entró, seguida por mí.

El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado, con pequeñas antorchas que proyectaban una lúgubre llamarada rojiza, apenas suficiente para iluminar la enorme habitación. En el centro había dibujado un círculo de grandes proporciones con varios signos que lo circundaban formando anillos en su parte externa e interna. Yo no conocía el significado de la mayoría de aquéllos símbolos y había algunos que ni siquiera había visto en mi vida.

Frunciendo el ceño y recorriendo el contorno del círculo con los ojos, apenas me di cuenta de que Tsunade-sama avanzaba hasta el centro de él y extendía el rollo de pergamino. Saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, me arrodillé a su lado y me dispuse a esperar pacientemente.

Poco tiempo después sacó un frasquito de tinta y un pincel. Antes de escribir nada sobre el trozo de pergamino, alzó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron. A lo largo de todo el tiempo que había entrenado con ella, logré llegar a conocerla y a interpretar sus emociones de acuerdo a lo que me revelaban esos expresivos pozos de miel. Y en esos instantes creí detectar un pequeño destello de duda, como si vacilara en mostrarme lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió casi al instante transformándose en una fiera determinación.

- Sakura, quiero que prestes mucha atención, porque la técnica que estoy a punto de enseñarte es muy compleja. No sólo te servirá para sellar a los bijuus dentro de los jinchuurikis sino también para reprimir el chakra de tus enemigos. El más pequeño error puede costarte la vida a ti o a quien quiera a quien estés aplicando el sello.

- Hai – dije, sorprendida por la advertencia. La Godaime me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que yo solía ser muy perfeccionista y observadora a la hora de aprender cualquier cosa. Esa era una aptitud que, según ella, me convertirían a la larga en una sobresaliente ninja médico.

Convencida por mi breve respuesta, se dispuso a dibujar el mismo círculo en cuyo centro nosotras nos encontrábamos sentadas. Trataba de no perderme ningún detalle, grabando en mi memoria todos los trazos que el pincel dejaba sobre el papel. Finalmente, después de largos minutos que parecieron extenderse hasta convertirse en horas, la última línea de tinta quedó en su lugar, tan delgada y fina como una hebra de cabello.

- Cada que vayas a sellar a un bijuu es preciso que traces este mismo círculo en grande, así como está grabado en el piso. Colocarás al jinchuuriki en el centro, de preferencia inconsciente para ahorrarle el dolor y las molestias. Tú te colocarás afuera y ten mucho cuidado de que no haya nadie dentro del círculo, ni siquiera pisando su borde más externo. Esto podría tener trágicas consecuencias para ti, el jinchuuriki y para el idiota que se haya introducido en él.

Después de esta explicación, se incorporó con cuidado y se retiró del círculo. Imitándola, me coloqué a su lado.

- Quiero suponer que te memorizaste el procedimiento para trazarlo – me dijo, señalando con la cabeza el aro del cual acabábamos de salir. Lentamente, asentí con la cabeza. – Repítelo – exigió extendiéndome el pergamino, la tinta y el pincel.

Arrodillándome en el piso, me puse a trazar lo que se me había pedido y aunque la mano me temblaba, los trazos salieron firmes y seguros, formando al poco rato una réplica exacta de la figura que tenía enfrente, sin siquiera alzar la vista para copiarlo.

- Muy bien – aprobó mi sensei, que no apartó la mirada de mi dibujo durante todo el rato que me tomó hacerlo.

Me indicó que me incorporara y así lo hice al tiempo que le extendía el rollo de pergamino, la tinta y el pincel. A continuación, guardándoselos en el bolsillo de su túnica verde, me dijo, con la mirada clavada en la extraña representación que teníamos frente a nosotras, a nuestros pies:

- Este proceso es muy complicado, requiere un extremo control del chakra. Tan preciso tiene que ser, que ni yo misma he podido realizar esta técnica. – La miré con incredulidad, apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que la mejor kunoichi médico de Konoha y probablemente de todo el mundo ninja, no fuera capaz de realizarla¿Entonces qué esperanzas tenía yo, una mocosa de 15 años, inexperta e ignorante, de aprenderla¿Cómo pretendía enseñarme si no tenía un modelo a copiar, que me guiara paso a paso durante todo el procedimiento?

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes un gran potencial oculto dentro de ti. Escondes un talento ilimitado, Sakura. Si no supiera esto con certeza, no me atrevería a enseñarte este jutsu. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado insegura y si no corriges este defecto tuyo que tanto suprime tus increíbles habilidades, Naruto y tú permanecerán aquí durante meses.

Me estremecía ante esta última frase. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto si se enterase de que tendría que permanecer en la aldea durante indefinido tiempo, dejándola expuesta y a merced de Akatsuki?

- Ahora bien, quiero que te grabes esto en la cabeza. No puedes y no debes, jamás, sellar un objeto inanimado dentro de un ser vivo o viceversa. En el primer caso lo único que harías, si es que tienes éxito, es matar al individuo en cuestión. Y en el segundo… lo único que lograrás será acabar con tu chakra y morir en el intento. El bijuu que necesites sellar, sin embargo, deberá ser derrotado antes de intentar meterlo dentro del cuerpo del jinchuuriki, de lo contrario te será muy difícil, si no es que imposible, completar la técnica con éxito. Al ser derrotado, el demonio regresará a su forma elemental. Por ejemplo: es muy posible que Shukaku se transforme en arena al vencerlo, pero sigue teniendo un espíritu. Solamente en estos casos puedes omitir la regla que te mencioné anteriormente.

Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño como cada vez que lo hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo muy importante o tratando de recordar. Después de unos instantes agregó:

- Ahh y otra cosa antes de que se me olvide. No intentes sellar un bijuu dentro de alguien que ya es un jinchuuriki. Lo matarás en el instante, liberando ambos demonios en el proceso. Esta regla parece muy tonta, pero quiero que te tomes esto muy en serio Sakura. Nada de juegos a la hora de sellar.

- Entendido – repliqué con seriedad. Por el tono de voz de mi sensei no se me había ocurrido tomarle nada en broma. Pocas veces la había escuchado tan seria y esto, de cierta forma, comenzaba a intranquilizarme.

- Ahora bien…

Se dispuso a enseñarme a rasgos muy generales, la posición y los sellos que tenía que hacer para esta técnica, que según me explicó la había desarrollado Chiyo baa-sama y sólo ella era la única persona, hasta este momento, que había sido capaz de usarla. Después de muchas horas de dura práctica en las cuales se dedicó a agudizar mi control del chakra, al fin terminó la clase. Exhausta y decepcionada conmigo misma por los pequeños avances que no eran tan notorios como a mí me hubiera gustado, regresé a mi departamento. Eran las 10 de la noche y al día siguiente tendría que asistir a la misma hora. Sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa, me tendí sobre la cama, cayendo en un sueño profundo en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Una semana había pasado desde que Tsunade obachan nos asignó la misión. ¡Una semana! Era para que hubiéramos partido de inmediato, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Akatsuki me perseguía y que Konoha no estaría segura hasta que yo me marchase.

Esto me tenía de muy mal humor, junto con el hecho de que no progresaba para nada con el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Esto y que además no había visto a Sakura-chan… de todas estas cosas lo último era lo que me tenía más desesperado. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se iba a meter todas las tardes¿por qué no estaba en su casa? Miles y miles de posibles respuestas se cruzaban por mi mente, cada una más fantasiosa e increíble que la anterior. Incluso llegué a pensar que probablemente estuviera saliendo con alguien. ¡Oh Dios! Cuánta angustia traía este pensamiento a mi corazón y a mi alma, de por sí atormentados por su prolongada ausencia.

Y conforme pasaban los días, en vez de mejorar, iba empeorando. Ahora ni siquiera el sello me salía como tenía que ser. Había acabado con la paciencia y la salud mental de Ero-sennin y solía dejarme solo mientras él se largaba a hacer sus estúpidas y sucias investigaciones. Cómo desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí para enseñarme el secreto de esta condenada técnica que tanto se resistía a ser aprendida.

- Naruto, no te estás concentrando – me dijo Ero-sennin un día, mientras me observaba con atención. Era una ocasión especial, pues rara vez supervisaba mi entrenamiento. Se limitaba a regresar todas las noches para preguntarme qué tal iba.

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – le dije bruscamente, sin siquiera dignarme a mirarlo. Mi humor empeoraba y se amargaba con cada tarde que pasaba, y mi concentración siempre terminaba desviándose hacia Sakura-chan.

El legendario ninja suspiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

- Esa chiquilla te trae loco. Si no logras apartarla de tu mente, no te concentrarás adecuadamente – dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeté, volviéndome súbitamente y encarando a mi maestro.

¿Cómo apartar de mi mente a Sakura-chan si todo el día pensaba en ella, si no la había visto en más de una semana, si mi corazón latía desesperado por hundirse de nuevo en esas brillantes esmeraldas? Si mi alma me pedía a gritos su presencia, si mi piel ardía de deseos de abrazarla.

- En vez de ayudarte, parece que nada más te roba la inspiración – volvió a comentar Ero-sennin. Refunfuñando, saqué un pedazo de pergamino y me dispuse a dibujar el sello por enésima vez. – Si realmente la amas, entonces piensa que esta técnica puede salvarle la vida algún día.

Me quedé con el pincel en el aire, a medio camino de comenzar a trazar sobre el papel. Eso no me inspiraba… yo quería tenerla a mi lado ahora, en ese mismo instante. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, olerla… saber que estaba bien y que me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella. Y sin embargo, tuve que reconocer que tenía razón.

Sin contestar palabra, tracé el sello y lo até a un kunai. Lo lancé con desgana y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Inmediatamente después una terrible escena invadió mi mente. La veía tendida sobre el piso, un río de color escarlata fluyendo desde una herida de gravedad por la cual se le escapaba la vida minuto a minuto. Y yo tan lejos de ella, sin poder ayudarla, sin poder sostenerla… Sentí cómo el miedo se apoderaba de mis sentidos, acelerando mi corazón en una angustiosa carrera y de repente… mi chakra que me llamaba desde un lugar no muy lejano, casi tirando de mí con una fuerza sutil pero irresistible. "¡Ahora!" me dije, convencido de que esta vez lo lograría.

Un tirón y mucha velocidad… después de lo cual un intenso dolor que se extendía desde mi cabeza… y risas… ¿Qué había pasado? Mareado y enojado, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba tendido sobre el mismo árbol sobre el cual el kunai seguía clavado. "¿Lo logré?" pensé con repentina felicidad, pero mis ilusiones se desvanecieron al girar la cabeza y ver a Ero-sennin tendido sobre la hierba carcajeándose con tantas ganas que por poco se queda sin aire.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras me incorporaba, sacudiéndome la tierra de mis pantalones y agitando la cabeza para disipar el punzante dolor.

- Te estrellaste contra el árbol – respondió el Sannin, haciendo una pausa para tomar aliento.

- ¿Pero entonces sí lo logré? – Esperanzado alcé la vista y esperé a que mi sensei terminara de desternillarse de risa.

- Más bien hiciste el Shunshin no Jutsu… pero te fallaron los cálculos… - Acto seguido siguió burlándose.

"Vaya, ni siquiera una técnica tan sencilla me sale ahora" pensé con fastidio mientras daba media vuelta para arrancar el kunai de un tirón.

- ¡Ya estoy harto¡¿Por qué demonios no nos largamos de una vez a la maldita misión?! – grité con amargura, mientras tiraba el kunai a mis pies. Ero-sennin dejó de reírse, mirándome muy seriamente.

- ¿No te ha dicho Tsunade la razón por la que siguen aquí?

- Si me lo hubiera dicho no te estaría preguntando¿no crees? – respondí mordazmente.

Esperando una respuesta, clavé los ojos en el Sannin, pero su mirada nada me decía. Exasperado, cansado y molesto eché a andar hacia la aldea, dispuesto a preguntarle a la Godaime la razón por la que seguíamos perdiendo el tiempo.

El sol ya se había puesto hacía muchas horas y la noche estrellada se cernía sobre mi cabeza. Una ligera brisa soplaba desde el norte, alborotando mi cabello y refrescándome el rostro. Llegué a la residencia Hokage y toqué a la puerta del despacho. Sin esperar respuesta, entré con aire pensativo.

Al alzar la mirada, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Ahí estaba el objeto de mis anhelos, sin cuya presencia, me estaba hundiendo lentamente en la más negra desolación.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamé con alegría, sin poder impedir que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujara en mis labios. Por un momento hasta olvidé la razón por la cual había llegado ahí.

- ¿Asunto? – exigió Tsunade oba-chan, mirándome duramente.

- ¿Eh? Ahh sí… etto… yo… - Por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco, abstraído como estaba contemplando a Sakura-chan. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme a los ojos, desviando la vista hacia el suelo y agachando la cabeza con expresión triste.

- Naruto… son las 11 de la noche ¿no te das cuenta¿Qué se te ofrece?

Regresando súbitamente a la realidad, y sintiendo cómo toda la frustración regresaba a mí, le dije con cierto aire de reproche:

- ¿Por qué no hemos partido aún a la misión¿Es que todavía no tenemos fecha para irnos?

- No seas impaciente Naruto – me contestó la Godaime, sin embargo, su mirada color miel se desvió instintivamente hacia Sakura-chan, quien agachó aún más la cabeza, dándole un aspecto todavía más abatido. – Tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, pero en cuanto los solucione, partirán.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto por la evasiva respuesta, pero permanecí quieto.

- Ahora si nos permites a Sakura y a mí… - pidió mientras señalaba la puerta con evidente molestia.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, me dispuse a abandonar la habitación. Le dirigí una última mirada a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, mirada que ni siquiera se atrevió a devolverme, y me marché, desilusionado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando salía al fresco aire nocturno, irritado por la actitud de Tsunade oba-chan, tropecé con Lee.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunté, sorprendido. No había casi nadie en las calles a esta hora de la noche, y la mayoría de los locales y tiendas estaban cerrados.

- Esperando a Sakura-san – me contestó con cinismo, dirigiéndome una pícara sonrisa.

¿Esperando¿A Sakura? Una punzada de celos me atenazó las entrañas y la ira comenzó a circular por mi sangre cual mortífero veneno. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo ese extraño ente deforme de cejas peludas esperando a Sakura-chan?

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Intenté por todos los medios que mi voz no dejara traslucir mis intenciones de asesinarlo allí mismo, en ese instante.

- Debo proteger su llama de la juventud y es peligroso que una dama tan linda como ella salga a estas horas de la noche – contestó con su característica pose, que en esos momentos no hizo más que aumentar la llama de mi indignación.

- Escucha¿por qué no te vas a tu casa mientras yo la espero? Así te vas despreocupado – Seguía intentando controlarme, pero dentro de unos minutos mi paciencia habría llegado a su fin.

Lee me miró suspicazmente y contestó:

- Naruto-kun no puedo permitirte que me quites la única oportunidad de estar con Sakura-san, así que ruego nos disculpes y seas tú el que nos dejes a solas.

Ya no pude reprimirme más. Este día había sido fatal y de cierto modo, lamentaba tener que desquitarme con Lee, pero una parte de mí me urgía a golpearlo para que aprendiera a alejarse de Sakura-chan. Yo era el único equipo que le quedaba, por lo tanto era mi responsabilidad llevarla segura hasta su casa y ningún monigote con corte de tazón me lo impediría.

Mis ojos despedían fuego en el momento en que lo tomé por el cuello y lo sacudí con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pretendes con Sakura-chan¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? – Lo decía muy en serio, tan enojado estaba.

Sorprendido por mi reacción Lee intentó soltarse de una patada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más, una voz que yo conocía tan bien habló desde mis espaldas.

- ¡Naruto¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

Solté a Lee en el momento, girando la mirada para encararme a Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué ese día estaba saliendo todo tan mal?

- Nada, yo sólo…

- Lee¿estás bien? – interrumpió la kunoichi corriendo hacia él y pasándome de largo. - ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – dijo ella volviéndose con el ceño fruncido.

- No te preocupes Sakura-san, estoy bien. Naruto-kun y yo sólo estábamos… practicando un poco – Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él trató de dirigirme una sonrisa amistosa, pero tan frustrado estaba que lo único que atiné a decirle a ese par fue:

- Sí, estábamos practicando. Bueno, los dejaré a solas – remarqué esta última palabra con amarga ironía, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme, temblando de ira.

Los siguientes días no fueron mucho mejores. Mi concentración disminuía a la par que aumentaba mi frustración. Me estaba volviendo cada vez más irritable y ni siquiera Ero-sennin se quedaba conmigo. Había dejado de darme consejos y se limitaba a aparecer durante cortos períodos de tiempo y observarme fijamente. Pero cada vez que volteaba a verlo, veía la decepción reflejada en sus ojos, lo que aumentaba mi mal humor y disminuía mis esperanzas. El Hiraishin no Jutsu estaba probando ser una técnica bastante complicada, digna de un Hokage y el no poder dominarla todavía me llenaba de desilusión.

Al menos algo había cambiado que hacía mis días un poco más soportables. Todas las noches esperaba a Sakura-chan para acompañarla a su casa. Durante esos momentos mi carácter se suavizaba y mi alegría y optimismo característicos regresaban milagrosamente. Sin embargo, me la pasaba todo el camino quejándome de lo mucho que tardaba la Godaime en dejarnos partir. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema, sin embargo, su rostro se ensombrecía y callaba de inmediato. Yo me preguntaba por qué.

La respuesta llegó un día, en que yo me encontraba entrenando, como todas las tardes y Ero-sennin llegó a acompañarme un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Indiferente, seguí concentrado en envolver un pedazo de pergamino en un kunai.

- Naruto, quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo – dijo con precaución el Sannin, sabiendo que mi carácter se había vuelto muy explosivo e impredecible. No contesté, esperando a que siguiera hablando. – Tsunade me comentó que has estado presionando a Sakura.

Interrumpí mi tarea, anonadado. ¿Yo¿Presionándola¿De qué modo si apenas la veía 10 min. en todo el día?

- Tú sabes bien que yo jamás… - comencé a explicar, pero me interrumpió mi sensei.

- No estoy diciendo que lo hagas a propósito. ¿Sabes por qué no han partido aún? – Negué con la cabeza, expectante. – Porque Sakura está aprendiendo una técnica sin la cual, su misión sería en vano.

Me quedé de una sola pieza. Ahora entendía por qué siempre que mencionaba el tema, Sakura-chan desviaba la vista y clavaba sus ojos en el piso con expresión abatida. Y todo por mi culpa… tonto de mí¿por qué no se me habría ocurrido preguntar antes¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

- Yo… - abrí la boca, pero la volví a cerrar, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- No pasa nada, pero Tsunade me comentó que el desempeño de Sakura ha estado bajando últimamente y la nota distraída y triste en las clases. Me pidió que hablara contigo para que dejaras de mencionarle el tema.

Sentía que debía pedirle una disculpa a Sakura-chan… me sentí tan mal, que lo único que atiné a decirle a Ero-sennin fue un "gracias" en voz baja.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir entrenando, así que guardé los kunais y el pergamino y eché a andar hacia mi casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el legendario Sannin, contemplando con curiosidad mi expresión triste y desolada.

- A casa. No quiero seguir entrenando.

No hizo ningún ademán de detenerme, ni tampoco comentó nada, sin embargo su expresión lo decía todo. Parecía entender lo que estaba sintiendo y me dirigió una fugaz sonrisa antes de desaparecer para continuar con sus investigaciones.

Esa tarde me pasé las horas tendido en mi cama, con la fotografía del equipo 7 en las manos, contemplando a Sakura-chan y en lo estúpido que había sido al no darme cuenta antes. Ella que se estaba esforzando tanto para partir lo más rápidamente posible y lo único que hacía yo era quejarme y criticar a Tsunade oba-chan de lo mucho que tardaba en dejarnos marchar. Recordé una vez más sus ojos llenos de tristeza y desconsuelo, la última noche que mencioné el tema y me sentí todavía peor, si eso cabía.

A partir de esa noche jamás volví a comentar el asunto.

Tsunade-sama se daba cuenta de mi pobre desempeño y yo estaba segura de ello. Me miraba cada vez con más decepción y en sus ojos podía leer la desaprobación. Pero no era eso lo que me tenía tan afectada, lo que me desconcentraba durante mis clases, lo que me hacía sentir tan presionada. Era la desesperación que se reflejaba en los brillantes zafiros de Naruto, antes tan alegres y chispeantes, llenos de vida y optimismo y ahora tan apagados y frustrados. Todas las noches solía mencionarme lo mucho que tardábamos en partir y lo defraudado que se sentía con la Godaime. Yo nada replicaba. ¿Qué podía decirle? No podía hacer más que esforzarme durante las clases para irnos de inmediato.

- Sakura… cada día que pasas empeoras más en vez de mejorar – me comentó un día. La noche anterior, Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de nuestra partida. Eso me tenía más relajada, pero también contariada. ¿Era que acaso mi amigo ya se había resignado?

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama – me excusé agachando la mirada y volviendo a concentrarme en el animalito inconsciente que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Tenía que practicar con conejos. Sellaba la energía de uno de ellos, el que estaba colocado fuera del círculo, en el que reposaba inerte en el centro del mismo. Todavía no lo había logrado, pero estaba muy cerca de ello.

- Naruto está muy arrepentido de lo que te ha comentado todos estos días. Estoy segura de que él no quiere que te presiones.

- ¿Cómo¿Naruto ya sabe…? – pregunté, sorprendida. Tsunade-sama me conocía mejor de lo que yo imaginaba.

- Era eso lo que tenía tan preocupada ¿no? – Asentí con la cabeza en un gesto casi imperceptible. – No dejes que eso te angustie, llevas apenas 2 semanas cuando Chiyo baa-sama desarrolló la técnica en años. Es normal que tardes un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a mi sensei, conmovida. Naruto todavía no acababa de sorprenderme. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por mí… y todos estos años yo había estado tan ciega. No lo merecía. Todo su cariño, su preocupación, su afecto… los estuve desperdiciando durante tanto tiempo y ahora temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero él seguía esperando, paciente y dulcemente, sin forzarme, sin presionarme. Y ahora… ahora volvía a mostrarse comprensivo conmigo. Era capaz de tragarse su dolor, su felicidad, su desesperación… de esconder su tristeza para dibujarme una sonrisa, de sacrificar su corazón por hacerme feliz a mí.

Alcé la vista decidida. Ya nunca más sería un estorbo para él. Tenía que aprender esta técnica a como diera lugar, lo más pronto posible. Cerré los ojos y antes de comenzar a concentrar todo mi chakra, su rostro cruzó por mi mente durante unos breves instantes, regresándome la inspiración que durante días creí perdida.

- ¡Osu!

Me costó todavía 1 semana más aprender la técnica, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que Tsunade-sama tenía razón. Todavía tenía mucho que dar de mí misma, y todos estos años no me di cuenta del potencial que tenía oculto dentro de mí. Y justo en esos momentos, recordé las sabias palabras que Chiyo baa-sama me había dicho no hacía mucho tiempo y las cuales yo todavía seguía poniendo en duda: "Te convertirás en una sobresaliente ninja y algún día, no muy lejano, superarás a tu maestra"..

Abrí los ojos, jadeante y vi el resultado de mi técnica. La Godaime me miraba con orgullo y en sus ojos brillaba la aprobación. Estaba exhausta y sudaba profusamente, pero lo había logrado. Al fin lo había logrado. En su despacho, Tsunade-sama me dio la fecha exacta de nuestra partida.

- Vendrás a practicar 3 días más… Si lo haces correctamente partirán después de este plazo.

Sonriente me dirigía hacia la puerta. Ese día eran las 11:30 de la noche y seguramente Naruto ya se habría ido a casa, harto de tanto esperar. Cuando salí, no esperaba verlo, pues ya era casi medianoche. Sin embargo, al girar la vista lo vi sentado sobre la acera, con la cabeza recargada en una pared. No estaba dormido, pero era evidente que estaba a punto de. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con alegría, sobresaltándolo momentáneamente.

- Nos vamos en 3 días.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando asimiló mis palabras, se levantó de un salto. Me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazó con fuerza, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos, hasta que susurró contra mi oído, con su cálido aliento rozándome la nuca:

- Sabía que lo lograrías Sakura-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo con esta conti, pero me quede sin internet :( y no pude conectarme. Tratare de ponerles conti mañana porque tengo todo el fin de semana por delante!!! Wii, un viernes de vacaciones y muy pronto las vagaciones de Navidad y les podre escribir mas seguido. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo por sus coments y reviews


	8. En busca del primer jinchuuriki

Konichiwa a todos mis queridos lectores!!!! Como agradecimiento por su paciencia y en parte por haber tardado tanto en postear la vez anterior, les dejo el proximo capi, que aunque mas cortito que los demas, no es menos importante. Antes de que lean les adelanto: este capi no tiene mucha accion, es basicamente una platica, asi que a los que les guste las peleas y todo lo demas, les pido que por favor me esperen hasta el proximo capi donde la cosa se va a poner buena.

**Capítulo VIII: En busca del primer jinchuuriki **

Tal como lo predije 3 días después estábamos en marcha. Dominaba la técnica a la perfección, y aunque solamente una vez había cometido un error Tsunade-sama nos dejó partir. Dentro de toda esta renovada felicidad y esperanza había una oscura sombra que todavía esperaba, amenazadora, la mejor oportunidad para atraparme en sus oscuras garras de nuevo.

En las puertas de Konoha, sin saber todavía muy bien nuestro destino, giré la cabeza para observar cómo mi rubio compañero de equipo me dirigía una de sus enormes sonrisas zorrunas.

- ¡Al fin en marcha¿No es emocionante Sakura-chan? Cada día estamos más cerca de traer paz a la aldea y, de paso, convencer a Sasuke para que regrese con nosotros.

Clavé la mirada en el piso, y esbocé una amarga sonrisa. "Sí, es maravilloso" pensé con cierto sarcasmo, mientras recordaba las palabras que la Godaime me había dicho esa mañana, poco antes de partir y de las cuales Naruto no fue testigo: 

- Sakura… quiero que sepas una cosa. Esta técnica que te acabo de enseñar, como te dije en nuestra primera lección, también puede servirte como arma, suprimiendo el chakra del enemigo.

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual entrelazó sus delgados dedos y fijó su vista en mí con severidad. Incliné la cabeza, en un mudo gesto de asentimiento y esperé a que mi maestra continuara:

- En las últimas misiones Naruto ha estado… un poco fuera de control, por así decirlo. – Levanté la mirada con asombro. ¿Naruto fuera de control¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso? – Mientras él sigue aprendiendo a controlar el chakra del Kyubi, que como ya sabrás está sellado en su interior, éste empieza a tener más influencia sobre él. En ciertas ocasiones, cuando sus emociones se disparan, se presenta un fenómeno que llamamos "La capa del Zorro". Normalmente, se les da un trozo de pergamino que contiene un sello especial, a todo el que lo acompañe a las misiones. Pero tú Sakura, ahora tienes el poder de suprimir ese chakra.

Tardé un poco en asimilar la información, pero cuando lo hice, retrocedí, sorprendida. Ciertamente, jamás usaría esa técnica en Naruto. Jamás, a menos que…

- Su vida estará en tus manos si eso llega a ocurrir Sakura. Por eso quiero que tomes esto con mucha seriedad. Si es necesario, no dudes en usar la técnica de sellado sobre él. No solamente es por su seguridad, si no también por la tuya y por los que estén a su alrededor. ¿Has entendido?

- Ha… Hai – susurré después de recuperarme de la sorpresa.

Con todo mi corazón deseaba que eso nunca sucediera. Sabía que por muy crítica que fuera la situación, el alma se me desgarraría si tenía que contener a Naruto de esa manera, tan… brutal a mi modo de ver. No… jamás la usaría.

Volviendo de súbito a la realidad, me di cuenta que llevábamos un buen camino recorrido. Me detuve y di media vuelta. Las puertas de Konoha ya no se alcanzaban a vislumbrar por entre las frondosas copas de los árboles.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan? – Escuché una voz a mis espaldas e instintivamente desvié la vista.

Si por algo me conocía Naruto era por mi mirada. Cada vez que nuestros ojos tropezaban, parecía poder penetrar en mi alma con sólo echarles un vistazo. Mis temores y mis dudas quedaban expuestos ante esos relucientes zafiros.

- No, nada Naruto. Sigamos – Todavía sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara, me obligué a sonreír. Sin embargo, parecía que aquél chico de rubios cabellos me conocía incluso mejor de lo que yo misma sospechaba.

Ladeó la cabeza con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Esa era otra de las cosas que me gustaban de él. Respetaba mi silencio y se apartaba sigilosamente, cuando notaba que yo no quería hablar del asunto.

- Por cierto¿a dónde vamos primero? – Se detuvo súbitamente, sacando un mapa y examinándolo concienzudamente.

- El primer bijuu en nuestra lista es Shukaku – murmuré pensativa, mirando instintivamente hacia el lugar donde yacía la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

- Cierto… pero ¿qué clase de persona puede ajustarse a las necesidades de Ichibi? – preguntó Naruto en voz alta, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de concentración y se sentaba sobre el suelo para extender el mapa sobre él.

- Mmm… tal vez alguien que se sienta a gusto en la arena – sugerí distraídamente.

Durante unos instantes reinó un pesado silencio, para ser roto por ambas voces.

- ¡Gaara! – dijimos al unísono.

¿Tan íntima era nuestra relación que básicamente pensábamos igual? Tal vez Naruto intuyó lo mismo, porque sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa y guardó el mapa.

- Pues marchemos a Suna, nuestro próximo destino – dijo entusiasmado.

Durante unos gloriosos momentos, pareció contagiarme su optimismo, porque todas las dudas que venían asaltando mi corazón desde que salimos de la Aldea, súbitamente desaparecieron entre la brillante llama de esperanza que Naruto había reavivado en mi espíritu.

Normalmente nos llevaría 3 días viajar de Konoha hasta la Arena, pero mi rubio amigo y yo no éramos ninjas comunes. O al menos, habíamos dejado de serlo, hacía poco tiempo. Aunque yo no fuera más que una chuunin y Naruto apenas un genin, según palabras de Kakashi-sensei, ambos formábamos un equipo tan formidable, que juntos podríamos vencer incluso a un jounin como él. Palabras que fueron confirmadas por la propia Tsunade-sama y por el mismísimo Jiraiya-sama.

Así que al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar, marcando el inicio de una nueva jornada, las imponentes dunas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena se perfilaron ante nuestro campo de visión.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si quisieran absorber cada detalle de ese hermoso paisaje que teníamos justo delante de nosotros.

Los rayos del sol bañaban el desierto entero en una tenue luz amarillenta, resaltando aún más la brillantez y suavidad de la arena, dándole un aspecto aún más terso y liso. La superficie reflejaba la luz proveniente de la mañana, brindando a nuestras pupilas un maravilloso espectáculo, con miles de reflejos iridiscentes, de los cuales el rojo y el naranja predominaban sobre los demás colores.

- Wow, jamás imaginé que los amaneceres fueran tan bellos en este lugar – comentó mi amigo en voz alta, y aunque yo no le respondí, absorta como estaba en contemplar esa maravillosa escena, no pude más que darle la razón.

Pasamos minutos enteros sin movernos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, renuentes a perdernos la salida del sol, que conforme avanzaba lentamente por el cielo, iba tragándose las sombras detrás de su luminosa estela dorada.

Finalmente, nos pusimos en marcha, caminando hacia el desfiladero en cuyo centro se abría un túnel que nos conduciría hasta las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena.

- Oye Naruto¿crees que Gaara acepte tan fácilmente nuestra proposición?

- No lo sé, Sakura-chan, eso es lo que estaba pensando. Pero no me extrañaría en absoluto que se negara – repuso seriamente mi compañero.

- Pero si no es él ¿quién más puede cumplir con los requisitos de un jinchuuriki?

Ya no me pudo contestar, porque los vigilantes que guardaban la entrada a Suna, al reconocernos, se acercaron apresuradamente para recibirnos con excesiva efusividad.

- ¡Naruto-kun¡Sakura-san¡Qué agradable sorpresa¡Nos alegra mucho que hayan venido a visitarnos!

- ¡Iré a avisar inmediatamente a Kazekage-sama¡Apuesto a que estará muy feliz de verlos! – contestó uno de ellos, dando media vuelta y echando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, levantando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

- ¡Permítanme que los acompañe con Gaara-sama! – apuntó el guardia que se había quedado con nosotros.

Aunque un poco preocupados todavía por la impredecible respuesta de Gaara, seguimos al vigilante con sendas sonrisas, contentos al poder ver de nuevo la Aldea en todo su esplendor. Sin duda alguna, el Kazekage estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Suna parecía ser una nación próspera y pacífica, sus habitantes rondaban por sus calles charlando alegremente y no parecían preocupados ni temerosos.

- Gaara parece ser un líder excepcional – comentó Naruto al guardia que nos precedía, que caminaba con desenvoltura y sonreía a todos los aldeanos con los que se cruzaba en el camino.

- Así es Naruto-kun… Gaara-sama es, por mucho, el mejor Kazekage que sin duda alguna ha tenido Suna. Jamás habíamos gozado de la reputación ni de la relativa paz con la que contamos ahora. Modificó el sistema de entrenamiento shinobi, mejorándolo de tal manera que el nivel de nuestros ninjas se ha incrementado notablemente. No solamente contamos ahora con una mejor seguridad, si no que los ataques que ha sufrido la Arena por parte de naciones enemigas han ido decreciendo como consecuencia de nuestra renovada fuerza militar.

- ¿Y qué tal anda la economía? – pregunté interesada, sorprendida por todo lo que había logrado Gaara en tan poco tiempo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el niño que había sido tan cruelmente tratado fuera ahora querido por los mismos aldeanos que en su día, no lo habían visto más que como un instrumento peligroso y amenazador?

- La economía anda mejor que nunca – me contestó el vigilante, dirigiéndome una sonrisa. – El país se ha enriquecido notablemente por la cantidad de peticiones que nos llegan de otras naciones. Gaara-sama es un hombre justo y honorable que reparte las riquezas por igual entre su pueblo. Ha hecho enormes sacrificios por la Aldea, Sakura-san… un Kazekage ejemplar, a mi modo de ver.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de ironía que quería decir: "Sí, claro, con lo bien que lo trataban cuando era apenas una criatura". Y aunque ninguno de los dos emitió ningún sonido, ambos entendimos a la perfección lo que el otro quería decir. Era en estos momentos cuando las palabras sobraban, pues nuestros ojos expresaban lo que nuestros labios no podían pronunciar.

A medida que nos acercábamos al edificio principal, donde Gaara cumplía con gran eficiencia su trabajo, nos dimos cuenta que los aldeanos nos saludaban y nos sonreían. Algunos, incluso se detenían para hacernos una ligera reverencia y con sus voces impregnadas de admiración, murmuraban:

- Naruto-kun¡qué alegría verlo por aquí de nuevo! – o

- Sakura-sama¡gracias a usted Kankarou-kun goza de una excelente salud!

Nosotros contestábamos con una inclinación de la cabeza y sonreíamos en señal de agradecimiento.

- Todos los aldeanos están en deuda con ustedes – replicó el guardia, contestando a nuestras silenciosas preguntas.

- Sí, eso parece – afirmó Naruto, cuando contestó por enésima vez a uno de estos comentarios, realizado por una joven de brillantes ojos ambarinos y largos cabellos ondulados de color castaño.

Una molesta sensación ardiente atenazó durante unos instantes mis entrañas, mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a la chica que se había atrevido a coquetear con mi rubio compañero.

Por fin entramos a la frescura del edificio, escapando de los abrasadores rayos del sol y de la asfixiante atmósfera del desierto.

Nos detuvimos ante una puerta de madera ubicada justo en medio del pasillo y por un momento me dio la impresión de que esta construcción era muy parecida a la residencia Hokage de la Hoja. El guardia que nos había escoltado durante el camino, tocó suavemente la puerta, y casi inmediatamente una voz grave y profunda contestó desde el otro lado:

- Pase.

Entramos al recinto con el corazón latiéndonos de alegría por el rostro familiar que nos esperaba al otro lado. El otro vigilante que había partido a avisarle a Gaara de nuestra llegada se encontraba también allí.

- ¡Mire Kazekage-sama quiénes han venido a honrarnos con su presencia! – exclamó entusiasmado su compañero.

- Sí, Akane ya me había informado de ello – contestó nuestro amigo, incorporándose de su asiento y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A pesar de que no era exactamente, la entusiasta bienvenida con la que todos los aldeanos nos habían recibido, ese sencillo gesto era para nosotros mucho más valioso que todas las reverencias del mundo. Porque era una sonrisa sincera y sencilla, una de las pocas muestras de afecto que el inexpresivo Gaara se podía permitir. – Akane… Kaoru, si nos permiten – pidió el Kazekage dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que seguían estáticos, contemplándonos con mal disimulado encanto. – Vuelvan a sus puestos, no quiero que dejen la entrada sin vigilancia.

- Hai, Kazekage-sama – contestaron los dos al unísono, antes de salir precipitadamente por la puerta para cumplir de inmediato las órdenes de Gaara.

Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio después de que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos, antes de ser interrumpido por Gaara.

- Naruto, Sakura… ¿qué los trae por aquí? Konoha no mandó ningún aviso, si no les hubiera preparado la bienvenida que merecen – dijo recargándose en el escritorio y paseando su mirada entre ambos.

- No te preocupes – empezó Naruto. La alegría que parecía haberlo invadido cuando se reencontró con Gaara, se esfumó de su rostro para dar paso a la preocupación. – No quisiera arruinar esta reunión… pero… Gaara… - hizo una pausa antes de tragar saliva y decir con renovada determinación. – Venimos a ofrecerte la posibilidad de que recuperes a tu bijuu.

El rostro de Gaara se endureció después de un momento, mientras las palabras que acababa de pronunciar parecían seguir flotando en el aire. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre la habitación y la expresión suave y relajada que presentaba se desvaneció detrás de una máscara de angustia y dolor, seguramente por los malos recuerdos que eso le traía.

- Konoha no tiene nada que ver con esto – interrumpió Sakura-chan cuya incomodidad crecía a medida que el silencio se prolongaba. – Por favor, no tomes represalias contra ella – imploró con voz suplicante, cuando Gaara permaneció callado.

Sakura-chan… siempre adelantándose a las situaciones y suavizando mis palabras, que a veces suelen sonar demasiado duras y directas.

Finalmente, después de una pausa que pareció durar horas, el Kazekage habló, pero con una voz afectada, fiel reflejo del impacto que le causó la noticia:

- Saben que estoy en deuda con la Hoja, pero lo que me piden es… excesivo.

Lentamente volvió a sentarse sobre la silla, frente a su escritorio. Por un brevísimo instante creí ver cómo las tinieblas regresaban a sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer tan aterradores como eran en el examen Chuunin. Pero probablemente fuera fruto de mi imaginación, porque segundos después, la calidez volvió a instalarse en ellos. Recargó los brazos sobre la mesa y posó su cabeza sobre ellos, mirándonos fijamente, casi como si estuviera examinándonos.

Fue cuando noté que las oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido. Debía ser por las horas de sueño recuperadas. Cuando noté esto, un súbito pensamiento asaltó mi mente y comencé a arrepentirme de haber acudido con él para pedirle que fuera jinchuuriki de nuevo.

Porque¿con qué derecho veníamos nosotros a molestarlo, cuando todo en la Aldea de la Arena marchaba tan bien? Por primera vez en su vida, lo veían como a un ser humano y no como a un demonio ¿y nosotros queríamos sellar al Shukaku dentro de él una vez más¿Y qué lograríamos con ello? Solamente traerle el mismo dolor y angustia que tuvo que afrontar en su infancia. No tenía caso. Él era Kazekage ahora, responsable de la vida de los aldeanos que tenía bajo su cuidado. No podíamos venir a arruinarle la vida de este modo. Ni siquiera debíamos pedirle que lo pensara… era algo injusto. Bastante difícil fue su vida como para que en el único momento de paz que ha tenido en ella, le sugiramos semejante idea.

- No¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo – recapacité, alejándome del escritorio y colocándome al lado de Sakura-chan. – Tienes razón, es mucho lo que te estamos pidiendo. Disculpa las molestias, nos marcharemos cuanto antes para no causarte más problemas.

- Espera Naruto – me llamó cuando yo ya estaba enfilando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla y desaparecer tras ella. Giré la cabeza, extrañado. – No todo marcha tan bien como te han hecho creer.

Me quedé parado, estático, incapaz de creer lo que me estaba diciendo. La aldea se veía en pleno apogeo, los habitantes se veían contentos y satisfechos, la seguridad había mejorado al igual que la economía. ¿Qué podría marchar mal?

- ¿Ah no? Kaoru nos habló maravillas de ti… que si la aldea, que si la seguridad, que si la prosperidad…

- Todo estaría bien si no fuera por Akatsuki – interrumpió Gaara, cerrando los ojos en una mueca de resignación.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, conteniendo el aliento. No podía ser que esa maldita organización endemoniada también tuviera bajo amenaza a Suna.

- La Aldea de la Arena está construida en pleno desierto… A nuestros antepasados les costó mucho trabajo lograr que sus primeros habitantes se instalaran cómodamente. No hay ríos, ni lagos, ni ningún cuerpo de agua visible… sin embargo, la aldea se mantiene gracias a pequeñas reservas de agua subterránea dispersas por toda Suna. Y aún así… estos mantos acuíferos se han estado desbordando últimamente, anegando ciertos caminos e inutilizándolos. Es como si de repente, el agua se escapara de sus refugios bajo tierra.

- ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto eso? Yo creo que si algo le falta a esta aldea, es agua.

- ¡Naruto! – me regañó Sakura-chan. Ciertamente, se me había ido la lengua de nuevo.

- No me preocuparía en absoluto si esto hubiera ocurrido antes. Pero en toda la historia de la Aldea jamás había sucedido algo semejante. No hay un lugar más seco y árido que éste. Es teóricamente imposible que el agua de repente se desborde como si por aquí cruzara un río.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es Akatsuki? – preguntó Sakura-chan, interesada. Ella parecía tan consternada como yo por las noticias.

- Se ha avistado a un sujeto de capa larga y negra con manchas rojas en forma de nube. Porta una enorme espada y algunos dicen que su piel es azulada y tiene agallas, como si fuera un pez.

- Kisame… - murmuramos Sakura-chan y yo entre dientes, cruzando una rápida mirada.

- Así es… eso es lo que me hace pensar que Akatsuki nos tiene bajo la mira… - replicó Gaara abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en nosotros con preocupación.

- Y no es la única aldea… la Hoja también está en peligro. Hace un par de semanas un escuadrón ANBU fue atacado por un enemigo desconocido. Y otro más fue totalmente aniquilado. Los sobrevivientes que llegaron al Hospital presentaban heridas de gravedad… algunos murieron a causa de la masiva pérdida de sangre – agregó Sakura-chan con los ojos perdidos en el espacio, seguramente sumida en sus recuerdos de aquélla fatídica noche. La misma en la que nosotros regresamos de nuestra pequeña excursión a la casa de Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué planean hacer? – preguntó Gaara, mirando con interés a la kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

- Tsunade-sama tiene a toda la aldea en alerta. Las 24 horas del día las calles de Konoha son patrulladas por jounins y ANBUS. Además, todos los habitantes participan, avisando de algún suceso extraño que pudiera presentarse – contestó mi compañera.

- ¿Y¿Qué se ha descubierto?

- Nada – agregué con la decepción impregnando cada sílaba y bajando la cabeza en un gesto abatido.

El Kazekage se levantó de su silla por segunda vez. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la enorme ventana que tenía detrás y que mostraba a Suna bajo sus pies.

- Debemos aliarnos – sugirió después de unos minutos, su voz cortando el silencio que había invadido la habitación.

- Tal vez… pero también debemos fortalecernos individualmente – comenté.

- Konoha tiene un jinchuuriki – apeló Gaara – además de tener a uno de los 3 legendarios ninjas como Hokage.

- Tú también podrías ser un jinchuuriki y así proteger a tu aldea – contraataqué.

- Piénsalo Gaara. Por Suna… por los aldeanos… por tus hermanos… tienes la vida de miles de personas en tus manos y además si conseguimos reinsertar el bijuu en tu cuerpo, también lograremos debilitar a Akatsuki. Ya no tendrán a Shukaku bajo su poder – Sakura-chan también alzó su voz.

- Cuando Akatsuki me arrebató a Ichibi… yo no pude hacer nada. Y tenía al bijuu en ese entonces.

- Pero protegiste a tu aldea. Y gracias a ello Suna sigue en pie y prosperando. Si no hubiera sido por ti… entonces la Aldea de la Arena no existiría… no sería más que ruinas enterradas bajo la arena, sumiéndose en el olvido y pasando a ser parte de la historia – Esto comenzaba a desesperarme. Jamás había visto a Gaara tan desanimado. Por una parte podía entenderlo, pero por otra… ¿qué lo detenía¿Sería que ya había probado la libertad y que le gustaba más la vida como hombre que como jinchuuriki?

- ¿Y cómo planean sellar al bijuu de nuevo? – preguntó, todavía escéptico.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – saltó Sakura-chan, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y con la determinación brillando en sus ojos esmeralda.

- No quiero dejar a Suna desprotegida – Eso era una indirecta. Tenía miedo. ¿Acaso no confiaba en las palabras de mi amiga?

- No sucederá así – aseguró la kunoichi.

Permaneció callado durante unos cuantos minutos, antes de volverse y encararnos para decir:

- ¿Creen que ahora no tengo la fuerza para defender a mi Aldea sin necesidad de un bijuu? He crecido Naruto, tal como tú y también he madurado. No quiero… no puedo volver a enfrentarme con el rechazo de los aldeanos otra vez. No creo poder soportarlo. Más noches de insomnio y de angustia, con el corazón en un hilo pensando en que cualquier momento esa bestia puede despertar dentro de mí y acabar, con su sed de sangre, con todo lo que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado construir. No puedo ponerlos en peligro.

- Y te aseguro que no lo harás. Te conozco y sé que tienes la fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra ello. Si lo dominaste una vez¿por qué no habrías de poder una segunda¿Acaso no vale la pena correr el riesgo por tu Aldea¿Por tus hermanos? Piensa en Temari y en Kankarou. En lo cerca que estuvo éste último de morir para rescatarte… Así como el sacrificaría su vida por ti… ¿no harías lo mismo como Kazekage que eres? – Trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y tal vez mis palabras no fueran muy sabias, pero mi corazón era quien me guiaba en esos momentos.

Como única respuesta, Gaara solamente dijo:

- Los llevaré hasta el lugar donde han ocurrido las inundaciones para que vean los daños que ha causado Akatsuki. Y yo lucharé contra Kisame… por mi Aldea.

- No estás solo Gaara. Nos tienes a nosotros y juntos lucharemos – dije, incluyéndome en el plan de acción.

- Justamente – apoyó Sakura-chan detrás de mí asintiéndome con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

** fern25: **Muchas gracias por tu review chica Creo que yo tambien te he dejado un coment en tu historia, que por cierto tambien me gusta mucho. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia para pasarte por el fic y bueno, espero que la historia no te decepcione y que sigas leyendo las contis

**Lauriita-chan: **Pondre conti en cuanto me sea posible, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia. Este viernes salgo de vacaciones y prometo que me dedicare a escribir Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia

**Chivizuke**: Que alegria que tu sigas leyendo la historia!!! o Desde el principio me has animado y has estado poniendo reviews, te lo agradezco mucho y me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Bueno, y en teoria Sakura no ha superado a Tsunade tal cual... solamente aprendio una tecnica que Tsunade no podia, pero... ella sigue siendo la Hokage al fin y al cabo y tanto a Sakura como a Naruto les va a costar todavia un largo trecho superar a sus maestros.

**X-Haiass-X**: Tienes el nick de un libro que me gusta mucho Memorias de Idhun. Me alegra que compartamos los mismos gustos. Y bueno, a peticion tuya decidi meter un poquito de "accion" entre Sakura y Naruto (si entiendes lo que digo XDDD) Pero tenme un poquito de paciencia... tendra que ser dentro de unos 2 capis a lo sumo 3... Y bueno si... a veces Narutin hace algo de lo que se arrepiente, como presionar a Sakura, pero el no sabia Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que no te decepcione

**Darklight-Ultimate**: Je je me alegra que te este gustando la historia Espero que la sigas disfrutando y que no te pierdas la prox. actualizacion

**AoSakura**: No te preocupes por los reviews, lo mas importante es que sigas la historia y que te este gustando y la estes disfrutando. Espero verte por aqui mas seguido, pero si no puedes, no te preocupes, aun asi te agradezco muchisimo tu apoyo

**Sakurass**: Je, si lamentablemente tenian que interrumpirlo... muajaja pobre Naruto siempre en los mejores momentos... espero que sigas leyendo la historia y la sigas disfrutando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te prometo que pondre conti en cuanto me sea posible

**SakuraAngeliux**: Me alegra que te guste mucho las descripciones, en un principio cuando apenas empezaba a escribir, las descripciones no eran mi fuerte y batallaba mucho con ellas, especialmente cuando tenia que describir escenas de accion o paisajes. Y hasta la fecha me siguen costando trabajos, pero es bueno que se den cuenta del esfuerzo que uno trata de poner en cada capi para que quede bien Espero verte por aqui de nuevo y muchas gracias por tu review

Uff ahora si acabe con los agradecimientos Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por su apoyo y espero que sigan pasandose por este fic para continuar leyendo. Y disculpen por no haber puesto agradecimientos en los capis anteriores, pero como normalmente suelo actualizar muy en la nochecita, pues me tengo que ir a dormir rapido... Aun asi esto es para agradecerles su apoyo y para que vean que aun aunque no les ponga agradecimientos, siempre trato de hacer los capis lo mejor posible para que sean de su agrado Nos vemos hasta la proxima


	9. Enfrentando a Akatsuki

Despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia... al fin he vuelto!!! Lo siento... de verdad no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas, pero la verdad he estado bastante atareada y luego... para colmo de males, me tuve que enfermar!!! Me dio una hemorragia espantosa, que casi me mandan al hospital, pero afortunadamente no tuvimos que llegar a esos extremos... Lo que si me prohibieron fue salir de casa ¬¬ pero bueno, despues de pirueta y media y de andar corta de inspiracion les traigo el capi.

Espero que lo disfruten!!! Creo que este es el capi que mas he preparado... me dedique a investigar los ataques de Naruto, Gaara, Sakura y Kisame y de este ultimo me eche de nuevo la batalla contra Maito Gai para asegurarme de que todo fuera creible. Yo se que este tipo de escenas, sobre todo de batallas, no se me dan nada bien pero... aun asi tuve que hacer el intento y espero ir mejorando con el tiempo, en fin... ya me diran ustedes

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo XIX: Enfrentando a Akatsuki**

Sin perder ni un minuto más, Gaara salió de su despacho, seguido muy de cerca por Naruto y yo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, noté que faltaba algo: el jarrón del Kazekage, del cual normalmente no se separaba nunca no estaba en la habitación ni lo traía firmemente amarrado a su espalda. Preocupada, decidí no comentar nada al respecto. 

Volvimos a salir al asfixiante calor del desierto, que a estas horas del día era aún más intenso. Gaara no parecía incómodo, pero Naruto y yo resollábamos a medida que recorríamos las calles de Suna. El chico de rojizos cabellos nos condujo por estrechas y laberínticas avenidas, donde las casas se apretujaban unas contra otras y no se veían en tan buenas condiciones como las del centro de la aldea.

- He estado trabajando aquí desde mi ascenso a Kazekage – comentó Gaara de espaldas a nosotros, mientras pasábamos por la ventana de una de ellas y observábamos cómo un niño de unos 3 años se asomaba a la ventana y contemplaba con adoración a nuestro amigo. – Todavía falta mucho por hacer, pero si hubieran venido hace unos meses no hubieran creído lo descuidada que estaba esta zona.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada, antes de que mi rubio amigo preguntara:

- ¿Así que éste es el barrio pobre de la aldea? – Gaara asintió. – No se ve tan mal.

- Vengo aquí diario, a reconstruir las casas y darles a sus habitantes una mejor calidad de vida. Desafortunadamente, son los más vulnerables los que siempre tienen que sufrir el ataque de los más fuertes.

Y al decir esto, se detuvo en una zona que parecía en construcción. Pero la arena estaba húmeda y nuestros zapatos se hundían un par de cm. en aquélla masa pegajosa.

- Aquí empiezan los problemas, pero esto no es lo peor – nos dijo. – Ahora, no bajen la guardia, es una zona peligrosa.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Naruto me tomó de la mano y me jaló para acercarme más a él.

- No quiero que te separes de mi lado, Sakura-chan. Ni por un solo instante – Por un momento pensé que lo decía de broma, pero cuando me fijé en su semblante grave y afectado vi que iba en serio.

Detestaba que me tratase de esa manera. Yo no era ninguna damisela inútil e indefensa que necesitara de un príncipe azul que la rescatase. ¿Es que acaso no le había demostrado que podía valerme por mí misma¿Qué no confiaba lo suficiente en mi fuerza como para dejarme luchar sola?

Molesta, intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero sus manos se habían cerrado alrededor de mi brazo como un par de grilletes de acero y me mantenía tan pegado a su cuerpo que me sorprendía que nuestros pies no tropezasen el uno con el otro.

Después de un rato de ardua caminata por aquél pantano de arenas movedizas y traicioneras, llegamos a una calle completamente desierta. Las casas comenzaban a derrumbarse a causa del peso del agua que goteaba desde todos los rincones imaginables.

Justamente en el centro de la avenida, había un enorme agujero desde el cual brotaba un constante flujo de agua. Era como un pequeño manantial, que comenzaba a anegar el pasillo hasta el punto de que el agua nos llegaba hasta los talones.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – pregunté anonadada, sin apartar la vista de aquél hoyo.

- Tuve que desalojar a todos los habitantes de este barrio, pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todas las construcciones se están viniendo abajo. En un principio, no era más que una pequeña fuga, pero con el tiempo ha ido creciendo hasta convertirse en esto y no me cabe duda, de que si no hacemos algo, las cosas se pondrán aún peores.

- ¿Y cómo piensas detenerlo? – Esta vez fue Naruto el que hizo la pregunta, con sus enormes ojos de color celeste fijos en el mismo punto que los míos.

- Como sea. No pienso ignorar este fenómeno y esperar a que se extienda a toda la aldea – contestó con fiera determinación y en su tono de voz, se podía apreciar un cierto deje de desafío.

Era increíble lo mucho que Gaara se preocupaba por su aldea. En el camino hasta acá no dejaba de contestar a los saludos de los ciudadanos e inclusive le dirigía una que otra sonrisa a los niños que acudían corriendo entusiasmados para verlo pasar. De vez en vez se detenía para preguntarles a los aldeanos si les hacía falta algo o si alguna construcción necesitaba de reparaciones o mantenimiento. Un brillo de calidez y genuina preocupación se reflejaba en sus aguamarinos ojos cada vez que contemplaba las imponentes construcciones de Suna. Su semblante se iluminaba brevemente cuando nos contaba las maravillas de su aldea y se ensombrecía visiblemente al mencionar el extraño suceso que aquejaba a la Arena. 

Conmovidos por la devoción que profesaba hacia su hogar y lo empeñado que estaba en protegerlo, mi rubio amigo y yo decidimos que lo ayudaríamos a costa de lo que fuera. Chapoteando en el agua y vadeando las zonas donde la arena estaba tan húmeda que podría tragarnos enteros si cometíamos el error de pisar sobre ella, nos acercamos poco a poco al agujero que amenazaba con inundar la aldea entera y que era la principal fuente de preocupación de nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

Esperando encontrar la raíz de aquél problema, que bien podría tratarse simplemente de una tubería rota o de la fuga de un manantial subterráneo del que nadie se hubiese percatado antes, traté de introducir la mano en el suelo, de donde el agua brotaba a borbotones y esperando encontrar una pequeña fisura, o un hoyo tal vez.

Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando mis dedos tocaron la arena sólida y compacta. Al parecer no había agujero.

- Esto… no es una simple fuga – comenté asustada, mientras me incorporaba de un salto con la falda chorreando agua.

- ¿Entonces… - empezó Naruto, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues una siniestra carcajada rasgó el aire, rompiendo el pesado silencio que hasta ahora sólo había sido interrumpido por el sonido apagado del agua que fluía constantemente.

- Naruto-kun… hace mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro – dijo una voz grave y burlona detrás de nosotros.

Paralizados por el terror, mi compañero y yo apenas atinamos a girar la cabeza y alzar la vista, casi esperando que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon con el conocido rostro de Kisame, la realidad se cernió sobre nosotros con aterradora certeza.

Mi primer pensamiento, mi primera reacción fue incorporarme de un salto y colocarme enfrente de Sakura-chan. Protegería con mi cuerpo y con mi vida, de ser necesario, esa sonrisa que iluminaba cada aspecto de mi ser. Kisame soltó una risotada, burlándose de mi determinación por defenderla.

- No es a ella a quien necesito, Naruto-kun… sabía que vendrías… - se interrumpió un momento, antes de meter la mano en su túnica y sacar una pequeña tetera, a la vista de la cual, Gaara se estremeció visiblemente - … por esto.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – pregunté entre dientes, retrocediendo un poco y empujando a Sakura-chan para ponerla fuera del alcance de Kisame.

- Shukaku – murmuró el Kazekage a nuestras espaldas, avanzando unos cuantos pasos y colocándose a mi lado.

- Así es… - contestó el Akatsuki, guardándose de nuevo el extraño objeto.

- Hasta aquí llegaste – volvió a hablar Gaara, cruzándose de brazos y convirtiendo sus ojos en dos finas rendijas que lanzaban furiosos destellos. El odio y el rencor volvieron a sus pálidas pupilas para asentarse en forma de un intenso brillo asesino.

- Je, je, hablas muy confiado Gaara… sama – recalcó la última palabra con un toque de burla y volvió a guardarse la tetera dentro de la túnica de Akatsuki. – Pero ya que careces de importancia para Akatsuki, no es contigo con quien vengo a negociar.

- No me importa con quién vengas a negociar, estás causando estragos en mi aldea, así que te exijo que salgas de ella inmediatamente.

Kisame ignoró este último comentario, y giró la cabeza para fijar sus pequeños ojos malévolos en mí.

- Naruto-kun… he de suponer que ya sabes la razón por la que nuestra organización te ha estado buscando. Te propongo un trato…

- ¡No quiero saber nada de tratos¡Si te atreves a poner un dedo encima de la aldea o de cualquiera de ellos dos, te juro que te mataré!

- No me hagas reír… sigues siendo tan arrojado como cuando te conocí. ¿Qué acaso no has madurado para nada¿No te sirvieron los 3 años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya?

Me quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo sabía Kisame que Ero-sennin me había estado entrenando?

- Así me gusta. Ahora… como te iba diciendo. El trato es éste: si tu vienes con nosotros, tus amigos y esta patética aldea no recibirán daño alguno. Si, por el contrario, te niegas… entonces Suna será destruida y acabaré con las miserables vidas de tus amigos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz detrás de mí saltó indignada:

- ¡Qué estúpido trato es ése! Por supuesto que jamás se llevarán a Naruto con ustedes – Sakura-chan apretó los puños y se colocó a mi lado, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

- ¡Pero qué insolente mocosa¿Acaso pregunté tu opinión?

- No… te atrevas… a hablarle… de… esa… forma… a… Sakura-chan – dije entre dientes y temblando a causa de la ira. – No iré contigo a ningún lado ¡y tampoco permitiré que les hagas daño! – Lo último lo dije a gritos, casi sin darme cuenta que el chakra rojizo del zorro comenzaba a manifestarse alrededor de mi cuerpo.

- Bueno, entonces terminemos esto de una buena vez – respondió el Akatsuki, con una sonrisa.

Lanzó su espada hacia arriba y mientras ésta daba vueltas por los aires, comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos ya liberadas del peso de Samehada. Lo hizo tan rápido que nuestros ojos apenas si alcanzaban a seguir los hábiles movimientos.

- ¡Atrás! – grité en el último instante, agarrando a Sakura-chan del brazo y jalándola conmigo para alejarla de Kisame. Gaara también retrocedió, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Suiton, Bakusui Shouja! – Abrió su boca y de ella salieron inmensas olas de agua que nos envolvieron por completo.

Sin ningún lugar que nos pudiera servir como refugio, la poderosa corriente nos lanzó en distintas direcciones y por mucho que me esforcé para no soltar la mano de la pelirrosa kunoichi, la fuerza del ataque me obligó a hacerlo.

La necesidad de tomar aire se volvió tan imperiosa que no me quedó de otra más que nadar hasta la superficie, donde todo parecía estar en calma de nuevo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aquél precioso gas antes de gritar angustiado:

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Giré la cabeza a uno y otro lado en busca de mi compañera. Finalmente, una cabeza de rosados cabellos emergió desde las profundidades y un poco más allá un mechón rojizo rompió la tersa y espumosa superficie.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperarme del susto y pensar con claridad en la mejor manera de responder a tan súbito ataque, se escuchó desde un punto no muy lejano a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos:

- ¡Suiton, Goshoku-zame! – Apoyó su mano sobre el agua y en ese instante 5 enormes tiburones salieron disparados en dirección a nosotros.

Gaara, Sakura-chan y yo nos incorporamos sobre el agua y nos pusimos en guardia. Los animales se sumergieron hasta desaparecer en lo profundo de aquél improvisado lago.

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Sakura-chan cuando momentos después las gigantescas bestias aparecían justo debajo de nosotros

- ¡Rasengan! – La pequeña bola de chakra impactó de lleno contra la superficie, creando un gran remolino que acabó con un par de tiburones que ya se disponían a abrir sus terroríficas fauces para engullirme entero.

Con movimientos torpes y lentos, más propios de un niño y no de un shinobi experimentado y hábil como lo era el Kazekage, logró deshacerse de uno de ellos mediante una patada. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Gaara? No era normal que sus reflejos fueran tan lentos. Yo lo recordaba como un excelente ninja que había sido capaz de enfrentarse con anterioridad a Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki y no solamente mantenerse al margen en la batalla, si no ponerlo en serios aprietos. ¿Su cuerpo habría resentido la pérdida del Shukaku?

No pude seguir pensando en ello, porque un grito ahogado me devolvió a la realidad. Dos asquerosos escualos habían tomado a Sakura-chan por los tobillos y con una violenta sacudida la habían arrastrado bajo el agua.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – grité desesperado, escudriñando las profundidades con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. - ¡Maldito bastardo¡Atrévete a tocarla y te juro que lo pagarás con tu vida! – le grité al Akatsuki, preso de un intenso terror.

Lo que yo no sabía, es que dentro de la pequeña laguna, la valiente kunoichi libraba una feroz batalla con sus captores. Su monstruosa fuerza acabó con los animales en pocos minutos, durante los cuales yo ya me había lanzado al ataque de Kisame.

- ¡Naruto, deténte! – gritó Gaara, corriendo tras de mí, pero era demasiado tarde. Yo estaba poseído por la ira y nadie ni nada habrían de interponerse entre aquél repugnante ser de piel azul y yo.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Al instante, 5 clones aparecieron a mi lado y juntos nos lanzamos al ataque.

Kisame se deslizó por el agua con la misma habilidad y velocidad que un surfeador experto y evadió todos mis ataques. Alzó su espada y de una sola estocada acabó con mis réplicas. La fuerza del impacto me obligó a detenerme y con los puños apretados volví a la carga. Sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento, se colocó detrás de mí y con una siniestra sonrisa apoyó a Samehada sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Naruto! – La voz de Sakura-chan trajo un poco de alivio a mi atormentado espíritu, pero al momento en que la espada hizo contacto conmigo, sentí cómo todo mi chakra era drenado.

- Vendrás conmigo Naruto-kun, lo quieras o no – me dijo el Akatsuki con tono amenazador.

Justo cuando mis fuerzas comenzaban a menguar un escudo de arena se interpuso entre Kisame y yo, y al expandirse logró alejarme de aquélla mortífera espada.

Gaara parecía exhausto, pero ¿por qué? La batalla apenas había comenzado y él ya sudaba profusamente.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó la kunoichi dirigiéndose tanto al Kazekage como a mí. Como buena ninja médico Sakura-chan intuía que algo andaba mal con Gaara.

- Sí – contestamos los dos, aunque el tono de voz de nuestro amigo parecía contradecirlo.

- Maldición, si esto sigue así inundará la aldea entera – dije preocupado, mientras clavaba la mirada en el enemigo que comenzaba a preparar su próxima técnica.

- Eso no sucederá – interrumpió el pelirrojo shinobi. – Poco antes de su llegada aislé completamente esta zona precisamente para evitar lo que acabas de mencionar. Estamos en una pequeña depresión, por lo tanto, el agua no saldrá de aquí.

Ni bien terminó de explicarnos esto, cuando Kisame volvió a atacar:

- ¡Suiton, Suikodan no jutsu! – Un enorme tiburón, aún más grande que los anteriores salió disparado en dirección a nosotros, pero fue abatido casi al instante por un certero puñetazo de Sakura-chan. El animal estalló en un chorro de agua que nos salpicó a todos. Gaara, sin embargo, parecía el más afectado.

Y de pronto comprendí lo que sucedía: el shinobi no podía controlar la arena húmeda y manipularla a su voluntad le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo. Además, probablemente trajera su impenetrable armadura, que seguramente le pesaba más estando mojada.

- ¿Puedes continuar? – le pregunté preocupado. Una mirada llena de férrea determinación fue la única respuesta que recibí.

- Entonces¡a la carga!

Esta vez era nuestro turno de contraatacar. Sakura-chan se ajustó sus guantes de pelea y Gaara cerró los ojos. Con la poca arena que todavía quedaba seca, aquélla con la que estaban construidas las casas más altas y las que se habían salvado de las furiosas olas que había convocado Kisame, creó un jarrón idéntico al que solía llevar para todos lados cuando era un niño.

Las construcciones comenzaron a desmoronarse para suministrar el material que Gaara sabía manipular tan bien. Sus cúspides, que minutos antes sobresalían como pequeños icebergs entre el inmenso océano en el que se había convertido la zona por obra del Akatsuki, poco a poco se iban desmoronando y el fino polvo que salía de ellas iba a parar a la enorme calabaza que el Kazekage ya se había colgado a la espalda.

- ¿Listos? – les pregunté a mis dos compañeros en colocándome en posición de ataque. Kisame soltó una malévola carcajada de burla antes de comenzar a deslizarse sobre el agua, zigzagueando de un lado a otro con increíble rapidez.

Un blanco en movimiento siempre es más difícil de atacar que uno estático, pero ese truco no funcionaría con nosotros. Corriendo sobre la superficie, alcé ambas manos y exclamé:

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Una vez más, un puñado de réplicas apareció en medio de un estallido de humo y dispersándonos en todas direcciones, logramos rodear a Kisame.

- ¿Otra vez esa estúpida técnica? – preeguntó el Akatsuki burlonamente. Volvió a empuñar a Samehada, pero esta vez yo estaba preparado.

- ¡Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu! – Justo cuando la primera fila de clones estallaban y desaparecían a causa de la estocada, los refuerzos entraron en acción.

Mientras un puñado de copias atacaba desde arriba mantuve a los demás al margen, expectantes. Para Kisame acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe no fue difícil. Apoyó las manos sobre la superficie y en seguida, un enorme chorro de agua se elevó a su alrededor, contrarrestando mi ataque.

_Kuso, esto está resultando más difícil de lo que imaginé _pensé para mis adentros, mientras trataba de buscar un desperfecto en su impenetrable defensa. Esperé a que el lago volviera a estar en calma para atacar de nuevo. Una vez más, mis intentos fueron repelidos.

Sakura-chan y Gaara aguardaban detrás de mí su oportunidad, siguiendo la batalla con ojos atentos y listos para entrar a cubrirme en caso de que fuera necesario. La arena del Kazekage se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una fina nube de polvo, lo que me recordó los tiempos del examen Chuunin. Inevitablemente, eso trajo a mi memoria el rostro de mi mejor amigo y la frustración regresó a mi corazón con devastadora fuerza.

Llevado por el instinto más que por la razón salté una vez más sobre la cabeza de Kisame y justo cuando se preparaba para lanzarme de nuevo su ataque a presión, 4 réplicas mías se deslizaron por el agua, burlando su defensa y asestando sendas patadas.

- ¡U-zu-ma-ki! – exclamaban con cada golpe que propinaban lanzándolo por los aires.

"Al fin… éxito" pensé con alegría cuando vi que el Kisame que había atacado no se desvanecía en un nube de agua.

- ¡Naruto Rendan! – Terminé el combo con un devastador golpe, que envió al Akatsuki en picado de vuelta hacia el suelo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – grité a la chica para indicarle que era su turno, pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar estas palabras ella ya se encontraba esperando a Kisame.

- ¡Arrrrrrrgh! – Con un poderoso puñetazo que fácilmente le hubiera partido la columna a cualquiera, lo elevó de nuevo.

- ¡Gaara! – exclamó ella, cuando el enemigo alcanzaba el máximo de altura.

El Kazekage extendió una mano y la arena salió disparada a una orden suya. Al parecer el control sobre ella no se había visto afectado o disminuido de modo alguno con la pérdida de su bijuu. Es más, la controlaba mejor que antes, si eso era posible. El fino material lo envolvió por completo, frenando su descenso y en ese instante Gaara cerró el puño de golpe al tiempo que murmuraba:

- ¡Sabaku kyu!

La arena se comprimió súbitamente, pero no mostraba señales de haber acabado con Kisame. Así que para aplicar más presión, volvió a decir:

- ¡Sabaku sou sou!

Esta vez la presión debió de haber sido suficiente para aplastar como a un muñeco a todo el que estuviera allí dentro. Una vez más nada… pero minutos después la arena comenzó a caer sin control alguno, dejando al descubierto a un Kisame furioso pero ileso. Sostenía a Samehada con las dos manos y las vendas que la cubrían habían desaparecido, dejando al descubierto su espantoso contenido: una especie de cuchilla de color gris azulado.

Gaara levantó el brazo, en un inteno por detener la caída de ese precioso material, sin el cual, era incapaz de atacar o defenderse. Pero todo fue en vano, porque segundos después se escuchó el sonido de ésta al interrumpir la quietud de la superficie. Cada grano de arena que caía al agua, era como oro desperdiciado.

El Kazekage no dijo nada, pero su semblante se endureció visiblemente, cual fiel reflejo de la preocupación que lo embargaba y que también nos devoraba por dentro a nosotros.

- ¡Estúpidos mocosos, vaya que son molestos! – gritó Kisame con el odio palpitando en sus diminutas pupilas.

Por un instante temí por mi vida y por la de Sakura-chan y la de Gaara. Ese monstruo era capaz de acabar con todos nosotros, incluyéndome a mí, por mucho que me necesitara. Era esa clase de personas que en un arranque de ira arrasan todo sin detenerse a pensar y luego se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho y se arrepienten cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Eso me había quedado muy claro el primer día que tuve la desgracia de toparme con él. De no haber sido por Itachi, hubiera acabado con Jiraiya y conmigo. Y ahora… no estaba Itachi.

El Akatsuki se lanzó sobre nosotros, que aterrorizados, saltamos hacia atrás para evadir el ataque. Kisame se sumergió en el agua como un ave que se lanza en picado en busca de su presa y desapareció bajo nuestros pies.

"Kuso, kuso" pensaba una y otra vez, mirando las profundidades del lago con desesperación, buscando cualquier signo que pudiera delatar su presencia. Pero el maldito bastardo era muy hábil en esconderse, porque pasaron unos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos antes de que emergiera detrás de nosotros.

Los 3 nos habíamos apretujado el uno contra el otro, espalda con espalda, en un intento por protegernos mutuamente.

- Mizu bunshin no jutsu – exclamó y dos réplicas nos rodearon al instante. Paralizados por la sorpresa y, para qué negarlo, el terror, nos vimos incapaces de reaccionar. Haciendo un par de sellos con las manos, exclamó: - ¡Suirou no jutsu!

Por instinto, aún a sabiendas de que yo no lograría salvarme tomé a Sakura-chan por los brazos y la empujé con toda la fuerza que me atreví para no lastimarla. Salió disparada unos metros más allá, deslizándose por la cristalina superficie del lago, mientras que Gaara y yo éramos encerrados en sendas prisiones de agua, mientras el nivel de ésta comenzaba a subir y nos empezaba a privar del oxígeno que necesitábamos.

- ¡Naruto! – escuché que llamaba la kunoichi, incorporándose de un salto y corriendo hacia nosotros. Yo nada podía contestarle, pero deseé que se detuviera para que Kisame no pudiera hacerle daño.

- Mira… pero qué detalle… El kitsune protegiendo a su chica… - se burló con un tono exageradamente meloso. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura-chan, pero apretó los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a lanzar peligrosos destellos asesinos.

- No te atrevas a hacerles daño – Más que una advertencia, parecía una amenaza.

- Si no ¿qué¿Qué puedes hacer tú, chiquilla inútil? – dijo, encarándosele a la kunoichi.

- Te mataré – murmuró la chica, ajustándose los guantes una vez más.

- Je, je, je no me hagas reír. Akatsuki ha estado estudiando las habilidades de cada ninja de Konoha y de ti sabemos que eres la mocosa más débil e inútil de la aldea. Me sorprende que hayas llegado a graduarte de la Academia, y más aún, que te hayas convertido en una chuunin.

Sabía que aquéllas palabras pegarían en la autoestima de Sakura-chan más de lo que ella misma se atrevería a mostrar. Me revolví, furioso, tratando de escapar de mi líquida prisión. La ira recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo, fluyendo por mis venas como si de fuego se tratase. Nadie… nadie le hablaba así a Sakura-chan… Si no se lo había permitido al Kyubi, menos se lo permitiría a ese asqueroso ser con cara de pescado.

Concentré una pequeña bola de chakra en mi mano y arremetí contra las paredes, invadido por la furia.

- Te demostraré que no soy una inútil – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que no le había visto más que en contadas ocasiones. Se plantó firmemente sobre sus pies, desafiándolo descaradamente.

Solamente una sonrisa burlona respondió a estas decididas palabras. Empuñó su espada y se preparó para recibir el ataque de Sakura-chan.

Yo confiaba plenamente en que ella nos sacaría de aquí. Conocía a la perfección su fuerza, y no me refería solamente a la monstruosa capacidad que tenía de romper el suelo y propinar dolorosos puñetazos, si no a la fortaleza de su espíritu. Era vulnerable, sí… pero cuando la ocasión lo requería no había poder humano ni divino capaz de hacerla rendirse o vacilar. Ella jamás se tragaba sus palabras, tampoco se echaba para atrás y era eso lo que tanto me atraía de su carácter. Tenía un mal genio, que salía a relucir en más ocasiones de las que yo mismo desearía, pero era obstinada como yo y jamás permitiría que dañasen a aquéllos que le importaban. No había obstáculo que ella no pudiera superar; aún cuando tuviera que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, siempre lograba salir adelante con renovadas esperanzas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora paso a los agradecimientos...

-- **X-Haiass-X: **Si, tambien a mi me fascina Kirtash!!! De hecho por eso empece a ver Naruto, porque Sasuke se me figuraba mucho a el!!! En fin una cosa lleva a la otra y aqui me tienes escribiendo fics NaruSaku... aunque si he de serte sincera, en un principio yo pense que Sakura se quedaria con Sasuke...A mi tambien me da mucha penita Gaara U.U por eso no lo hare sufrir demasiado XDDDD Pero creo que el es el unico que puede soportar a Shukaku dentro de su cuerpo, es muy fuerte y yo tambien le tengo mucho aprecio. Por cierto... ya que estas tan emocionada con eso del lemon te contare un secretito XDD: En el capi que sigue habra una pequeña... pequeñisima probadita de lemon... bueno en este o en el que sigue, depende de que tan largos me salgan... wiii... a Naruto se le "saldra de control" la situacion XDD

-- **Lauriita-chan:** Bueno, agradezco muchisimo tu paciencia y tus reviews tambien Si, es molesto eso de postear los capis en la noche y tengas tanta urgencia de ir a dormirte que los agradecimientos se te olvidan... pero tratare de que eso no me vuelva a pasar Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, espero que este no te decepcione porque las escenas de batallas y cosas asi no son precisamente mi fuerte... U.U A mi se me da mejor describir sentimientos y cosas asi...

-- **Chivizuke:** Je je yo tambien soy incapaz de imaginarme a Gaara sin ojeras ja ja Sobre todo porque considero que los ojos se le verian mas grandes de lo que de por si ya son O.o Oh por cierto... bueno, si algun dia superara Sakura a su maestra, al igual que le sucedera a Naruto con Jiraiya... y bueno que decir de Sasuke con Orochimaru, que considero que ya lo supero, porque... bueno... si no leen el manga (o si no se llenan de spoilers como yo ¬¬) no les arruinare lo que sucede

-- **desirable-hate:** Wii un nuevo user que deja su review!!! Me alegro que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo y dejar tu coment... y mas me alegro de que te haya gustado Espero que te sigas dando tus vueltas por el fic y me sigas poniendo tus reviews... Por cierto, gracias por el cumplido, me pasare por alguno de tus fics para ver si es cierto que escribo mejor que tu... cosa que dudo porque no me considero especialmente una buena escritora U.U


	10. ¡Yo no soy una debilucha!

Perdon por el retraso, pero con las fiestas navideñas y las desveladas, los regalos, la emocion, etc. apenas si tuve tiempo de escribir y bueno, pues desafortunadamente no pude postear la historia antes, pero ya tengo el proximo capi que espero que disfruten mucho!!!! No les entretengo mas y bueno aqui les tengo la conti.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN (mmm... que lastima pero asi es)

**Capítulo X¡Yo no soy una debilucha! **

Estaba herida en lo más profundo de mi alma. Las palabras de Kisame habían pegado justo donde más me dolía. Sin duda alguna había estado averiguando todos los detalles de los ninjas de Konoha. Tanto era así que sabía por dónde atacar. Sin embargo… no dejaría que nadie nunca me volviera a llamar inútil.

Antes de arremeter contra el Akatsuki mi vista se desvió involuntariamente hacia las dos burbujas que contenían a Naruto y a Gaara. El primero se revolvía furiosamente en su acuosa prisión, arremetiendo una y otra vez contra las translúcidas paredes con el Rasengan en una mano.

"Para Naruto" pensé desesperada, "vas a acabarte todo el oxígeno que te queda". Sabía que lo más difícil para mi rubio amigo era no estar aquí conmigo, peleando a mi lado y con la seguridad de que podría lanzarse a protegerme si así lo necesitaba. Pero de un modo o de otro, yo tenía que rescatarlo. Muchas veces mi vida había dependido de él, pero ahora era la suya la que estaba en mis manos y por nada del mundo le fallaría. No a la persona que me había entregado su confianza absoluta desde el primer instante.

Sabía que tenía 5 minutos a lo sumo para acabar con los dos clones de Kisame… 5 minutos… antes de que a ambos se les acabara el aire.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo eché a correr hacia Kisame con la imagen de Naruto grabada a fuego en mi mente y mi puño preparado con el mortal golpe que planeaba asestarle a ese repugnante ser de piel azulada que me miraba venir con una sonrisa en los labios.

No obstante de la fuerza del impulso que llevaba y de la enorme cantidad de chakra que tenía reunida en una de mis manos, el Akatsuki logró detenerme con un solo movimiento. Alzó su espada y aunque esquivé la estocada justo a tiempo, sentí como todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban de súbito.

_¿Pero qué demonios…? _pensé desconcertada, mientras detenía mi alocada carrera quedando a merced del acompañante de Itachi. Éste no dudó ni un instante en golpearme el estómago, tan fuertemente que salí disparada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, deslizándome sobre el agua que frenó mi aparatosa caída.

Me levanté en un instante y me puse a examinar la situación. Esa espada que llevaba parecía absorber el chakra de las personas con sólo rozarlas. Muy bien… entonces tendría que esquivarla y liquidar a Kisame antes de que éste tuviera la oportunidad de levantarla. Más fácil parecía decirlo que hacerlo porque además de esa endemoniada arma tenía el ninjutsu y el taijutsu, que aunque me costara reconocerlo era mucho mejor que el mío.

"Vamos Sakura, si pudiste con Sasori, también puedes contra este deforme pescado" pensé, tratando de animarme a mí misma. Aunque yo sabía que con Sasori había sido distinto. En esa ocasión había sido Chiyo-baasama la que había acabado con él, no yo.

- ¿No piensas atacar? – preguntó el Akatsuki impaciente, alzando su espada y preparándose para cargar contra mí.

Me preparé para recibir el golpe por duro que fuese y miré mi reloj.

Un minuto había transcurrido ya y yo no había logrado ningún progreso.

Volví a mirar a Naruto, angustiada por la situación en la que él y Gaara se encontraban. Mi rubio compañero gritaba desesperadamente mi nombre, seguido de varios insultos hacia Kisame. Intuía lo difícil que le estaba resultando ser ahora el espectador y no el protagonista de una batalla.

El Akatsuki volvió a alzar su espada y la descargó contra mí con brutalidad. Retrocedí un par de pasos, dejando que la mortífera arma se sumergiera en el agua y aprovechando la ventaja me lancé sobre él de un salto. Pero con la misma facilidad con la que la había dejado caer, la levantó y yo, sin poder detenerme, me estrellé de lleno contra ella.

Afortunadamente había logrado interponer mis antebrazos a modo de escudo para defenderme del mortal impacto, pero cuando un intenso dolor recorrió mis muñecas hasta extenderse por mis codos supe que la maniobra no había sido tan buena idea. Un río de sangre cayó sobre el lago, y una burlona carcajada resonó en lugar.

Me limpié la sangre con las manos y volví a ponerme en posición de ataque.

- ¿Todavía no tienes suficiente, mocosa? – preguntó mi contrincante, colocándose la espada sobre el hombro.

En respuesta a la pregunta, me lancé sobre él una vez más, buscando la oportunidad perfecta en la que podría romper su formidable defensa y acabar con aquélla batalla de una vez por todas.

- Suiton: Goshoku-zame – exclamó haciendo un par de sellos con las manos.

Cinco feroces tiburones, como los que habíamos enfrentado Naruto, Gaara y yo al inicio de nuestra pelea se interpusieron entre mi enemigo y yo, arremetiendo con sus fauces abiertas de par en par.

Logré abatir a dos de ellos mediante una serie de puñetazos encadenados uno detrás del otro, pero los tres restantes me tomaron por sorpresa. Uno de ellos se sumergió para aparecer detrás de mí, derribándome con su súbita embestida. El segundo tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a nadar conmigo a cuestas, mientras el último que quedaba, cargaba contra mí una y otra vez sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, desgarrándome con sus colmillos. Mi sangre comenzó a teñir el agua de color rojo y pequeñas burbujas de aquél vital líquido subían hasta la superficie.

Dos minutos…

Finalmente, logré deshacerme de la bestia que me apresaba mediante una patada y al otro lo hice desaparecer con un puñetazo que le acomodé en las fauces justo cuando se preparaba para atacarme de nuevo. Exhausta, nadé hacia arriba para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, Kisame me estaba esperando y antes de que pudiera satisfacer mi necesidad de oxígeno, me agarró por el cuello y me sumergió de nuevo.

"Kuso" pensé, mientras pataleaba desesperadamente para soltarme del firme agarre. Pero su mano me sujetaba con la firmeza de una cadena de acero. Y de repente, junto a mí apareció la endemoniada espada, drenando todas mis energías y sustrayendo el chakra de mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

"No puede ser… voy a morir y no pude rescatar a Gaara ni a Naruto…" pensé tristemente. Naruto… el único que había confiado en mí. Y ahora lo iba a decepcionar. Seguramente estaría viendo la batalla y mi patético desempeño. ¿De qué habían servido todos estos años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama¿Todas esas jornadas en las que no podía ni levantarme por el agotamiento? Las lágrimas y la sangre que había derramado para volverme más fuerte había sido en vano… Todos mis desesperados intentos por alcanzar el nivel de mi sensei también lo habían sido.

Pensar que todo ese tiempo entrenándome no me había llevado más que a mi propia muerte, y de paso también la de mi querido rubio y la del Kazekage. ¿Qué haría Suna sin Gaara? Ya podía imaginarme las caras desoladas de los aldeanos, el llanto de los más pequeños y lo mucho que le destrozaría el corazón a Matsuri saber que su maestro y su ejemplo a seguir había muerto. Y todo porque una chiquilla inútil como yo había sido incapaz de salvarlo de las garras de Akatsuki.

Sentía que las lágrimas presionaban contra mis ojos, pero aunque las dejara salir, se confundirían con el agua que me rodeaba y que comenzaba a penetrar por mi boca y nariz, asfixiando mis pulmones que, desesperados por una bocanada de aire, comenzaban a inhalar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Naruto… él también debería estar sufriendo lo mismo que yo… Incapaz de poder respirar, él aún tenía la fuerza para revolverse contra su líquida prisión, mientras que yo ya estaba inmóvil esperando mi destino como un cachorro resignado, mostrando mi debilidad una vez más. Inútil… esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza y penetraba hasta mi alma. Sabía con aterradora certeza de que ese calificativo era el más apropiado para mí. ¿Por qué? Tres años de exhaustivo entrenamiento habían desembocado en este devastador final. Había recogido los frutos de mi garrafal destino, mientras luchaba duramente por hacer que mi fuerza brotase de mi corazón. Pero supongo que no puedes cosechar una semilla que no existe y yo me había dado cuenta que a pesar de mi esfuerzo, no tenía el talento innato que caracterizaba a Naruto.

- ¿Dejarás morir a tus amigos tan pronto? – Estas palabras resonaron como un eco apagado a través de la tersa y cristalina superficie que me devolvía el reflejo de Kisame y de su rostro contraído por la satisfacción con sus despreciables dientes puntiagudos que se ensanchaban en una cruel sonrisa. Todo ese macabro espectáculo me estremeció de asco y repugnancia y sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar un torrente de burbujas que contenían mi escasa reserva de oxígeno. Esa muda contestación se llevó en una exhalación el último de mis alientos.

- Ahh qué bien. Entonces eso significará que Naruto-kun ya no me presentará ningún problema. ¿Sabes? Cuando vea tu cuerpo inerte surgir de las profundidades del lago dejará de gritar como un poseso y se quedará tranquilo, entregándose voluntariamente al gélido abrazo de la muerte. Es entonces cuando retiraré la prisión que lo envuelve y lo llevaré con el líder de mi organización para sustraerle el último y más poderoso bijuu. Una tarea fácil y sencilla y todo porque su voluntad se habrá apagado como tu mísera existencia.

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné. No… Podría llevarme a mí hasta las mismísimas entrañas del infierno, pero nunca a mi compañero. Aunque no sabía de dónde, tendría que sacar fuerzas para rescatarlo. Él había puesto su vida en juego para salvar mi vida y yo no me quedaría atrás. Tal vez yo muriera en el intento, pero juré por todos los dioses que conocía que arrastraría a Kisame conmigo. Jamás le perdonaría el daño que le estaba causando a Naruto y mucho menos el hecho de que quisiera usarlo como un pañuelo desechable, arrancándole la esencia para sus sucios fines.

Con renovadas energías, sacadas tal vez desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y de la fuerza que otorga la desesperación, agarré la mano que me tenía aferrada y con colosal esfuerzo logré girarme, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y fuera él que quedase sumergido en el agua.

Inflé mis pulmones de aquél precioso gas, cuya falta estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo y me lentamente logré incorporarme. Me mantuve de pie, aunque mis temblorosas piernas apenas pudieran sostenerme. Chorreando agua y sangre y jadeando por la falta de chakra y el agotamiento, esperé a que el Akatsuki saliera desde las profundidades del lago. Apenas segundos después, con un brutal estallido de agua, surgió ante mis ojos. Su figura alta e imponente me inspiraba un profundo terror, pero tendría que dominarlo y reprimirlo si quería salvar a mi rubio amigo y al Kazekage.

- Parece que te subestimé un poco, chiquilla, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Los insectos inútiles como tú suelen perecer al final.

Tres minutos…

Tenía que darme prisa. Pude ver la expresión aliviada de Naruto cuando mi cabeza había roto la tersa superficie del agua, pero Gaara se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Sin duda alguna traía puesta su armadura de arena, porque el precioso material yacía en el fondo de la prisión y el Kazekage tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba incontrolablemente.

Me ajusté los guantes y limpié los rastros de sangre seca que aún quedaban en mis antebrazos.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de acabar conmigo ven aquí e inténtalo – le dije desafiante.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Apoyó su espada sobre el agua y al instante, creó una enorme ola que de haberme alcanzado seguramente me habría hecho trizas. Dosificando el chakra que aún me quedaba con absoluta precisión, sin gastar ni una gota más de la precisa, di un tremendo salto para evadir el ataque. Mientras contemplaba el furioso maremoto que agitaba el agua debajo de mis pies, no me di cuenta que Kisame había aparecido justo sobre mi cabeza. Cuando lo noté, ya era demasiado tarde. La afilada hoja se posó sobre mi espalda, desgarrándome la ropa y la delicada piel que yacía debajo.

Sintiendo cómo las punzantes espinas de la espada se clavaban dolorosamente en mi carne, apenas si atiné a girar la cabeza, para contemplar el rostro de mi enemigo con una mezcla de terror y furia.

El Akatsuki deslizó el arma causando un daño aún mayor y produciéndome un ardor casi insoportable y asestó una fuerte patada justo en la herida. Me precipité hacia el suelo, y con un sonoro chapoloteo mi cuerpo rompió la ahora calma superficie del lago.

El dolor recorría mi espina dorsal en forma de intensas descargas que me impedían moverme con soltura.

Yo sabía que podría curar mis heridas, pero eso me dejaría sin una gota de energía. Además tenía que asistir a Gaara y a Naruto, en caso de que éste también estuviera herido. No había otro modo, tendría que pelear con los brazos y la espalda desgarrados aunque cada movimiento me doblara de dolor.

Una vez más salí del fondo del lago, sólo para encontrarme a Kisame delante de sus dos clones que mantenían a mis dos amigos encerrados.

Cuatro minutos…

Sesenta segundos más y mis amigos comenzarían a resentir la falta de oxígeno. Un shinobi, preparado como tenía que estar para enfrentar las circunstancias más adversas que se le pudieran presentar y luchar aún en las peores condiciones, estaba entrenado para resistir cinco minutos debajo del agua. En ese tiempo tenía que arreglárselas para liquidar a su enemigo y proporcionar a sus pulmones el oxígeno que necesitaban. Cinco minutos… no menos…

- Je – Solté una amarga risotada. En este ataque tendría que darlo el todo por el todo y cargar con las fuerzas que me quedaran.

Muy bien… si mi vida estaba predestinada a terminar allí, entonces así sería. Pero no desistiría hasta ver a mis amigos sanos y salvos.

Concentré chakra en uno de mis puños y con una violencia que hasta a mí misma me sorprendió hundí un furioso golpe sobre el agua, tan devastador que llegó hasta el suelo. La fuerza del impacto creó una enorme ola que tomó por sorpresa a Kisame, pero que aún así logró sortear con increíble habilidad. Remontando la espumosa cresta como un experimentado surfer, logró volver a calmar la superficie del lago mediante un gesto de la mano.

Aprovechando los escasos segundos de distracción que me había brindado mi repentino ataque, me deslicé silenciosamente dentro del agua y nadé lo más rápido que pude hasta colocarme debajo de los pies del Akatsuki. La espada estaba sostenida por sus pálidas manos azuladas a apenas unos cm. de la superficie. Sin dudarlo ni un instante más me abalancé sobre ella y logré arrancársela, tomándola por el filo e ignorando el pulsante dolor que atenazaba mis manos que se desgarraban al contacto con ella.

- ¿Pero qué…? escuché que decía, sorprendido por la súbita desaparición de su arma.

Levantando agua a raudales aparecí a su lado, con Samehada fuertemente asida entre mis manos.

- Ingenua… esa espada sólo me obedece a mí – me dijo con una confiada sonrisa, muy seguro de sí misma.

Le devolví el gesto, alzando el arma para que pudiera ver las espinas que surgían del intrincado diseño de la dorada empuñadora y que atravesaban mis dedos. Los pequeños y siniestros ojos del Akatsuki seguían el rastro de sangre que resbalaba por ellos y goteaba hasta el agua, observando cómo el intenso color se desvanecía en la transparente y opalina superficie.

Con un rápido movimiento, lancé una estocada de manera horizontal que si bien apenas logró rozarlo, le causó un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Retrocedió, agarrándose la herida y con el rostro contraído de furia. Mientras tanto, yo usaba el arma para deshacerme de los dos clones que mantenían apresados a mis amigos.

Con un sonoro estallido se desvanecieron en una nube de agua, y la líquida prisión se deshizo en cuestión de segundos.

Kisame alzó la mano, furioso y ya no pude evitar que la espada acudiera a él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos yo me arrodillaba junto a Naruto, mientras él se abalanzaba sobre mí abrazándome con desesperación pero con sumo cuidado para no lastimar mi sangrante espalda.

- ¡Sakura-chan, sabía que lo lograrías! – murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras me sostenía por los hombros y observaba con preocupación todas las heridas que cubrían mi cuerpo. – ¡Ese maldito bastardo, pagará por todo lo que te ha hecho! – dijo incorporándose y apretando los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a palidecer hasta volverse completamente blancos.

- No… esta vez yo me desharé de él – le dije con tono decidido, acercándome a Gaara y juntando mis manos para curarlo. Un halo verde apareció alrededor de ellas y procedía a cerrar con sumo cuidado, los rasguños y cortes que la arena mojada había causado sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Sakura-chan? Mírate, tu ya has hecho suficiente al salvar nuestro pellejo. Además no dejaré que pelees en esas condiciones.

Arqueé una ceja divertida y le contesté:

- No creo haber pedido tu permiso para luchar Naruto. Soy una kunoichi perfectamente capaz y preparada para enfrentar al enemigo que se me ponga enfrente. No planeo dejar esta pelea a medias y además… no dejaré que nadie me llame inútil – agregué alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente había terminado de curar las heridas de Gaara y me acerqué a mi rubio compañero para realizar el mismo proceso.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! No quiero que desperdicies tu chakra en mí. Y yo lucharé contra Kisame, digas lo que digas.

Lo miré con los brazos en las caderas. Naruto tenía tan grabado en su sangre el instinto por protegerme que primero se dejaría desollar vivo antes de permitir que alguien me pusiera un solo dedo encima.

- Bueno en ese caso…

De un rápido movimiento lo tiré suavemente sobre el piso. Una exclamación de sorpresa surgió de sus labios, pero no trató de resistirse. Sabía perfectamente, al igual que lo sabía yo, que nunca en mi vida le haría daño. Ni siquiera aunque mi propia vida dependiese de ello. Sin embargo, esta vez sería un poco diferente.

- Perdóname – le susurré al oído antes de concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra, que esta vez resplandeció con un destello amarillo, como la arena que nos rodeaba. Gaara comenzaba a despertar, así que no tenía que preocuparme porque el Kazekage interrumpiera mi próxima batalla. Pero Naruto… él no me dejaría pelear ni siquiera aunque lo amenazara con dejar de hablarle por el resto de mi existencia.

Coloqué mis dedos sobre su cabeza y mi rubio amigo se quedó inmóvil con sus ojos abiertos en una muda pregunta. Pregunta que sus labios no podían pronunciar porque lo había dejado totalmente paralizado. Él no entendía las dimensiones que había tomado esta batalla y lo mucho que ésta significaba para mí. Ya no era una cuestión puramente bélica, si no que se había tranformado en algo muy personal. Quería demostrarle a Kisame y también a mí misma que yo no era ninguna debilucha. Y pagaría caro su atrevimiento al insinuar mi inutilidad.

Aún más temblorosa que antes por las energías que había empleado para curar al Kazekage, me incorporé lentamente, apartando con una de mis manos los mechones rosados que cubrían mi cara y ensombrecían mi rostro.

- Vaya, vaya eres una chiquilla necia y testaruda. Eso sólo te traerá fatídicas consecuencias.

- Pruébalo – le dije, mientras me quitaba los guantes de pelea. Ya no me servían de nada, estaban destrozados por las espinas que habían surgido de la espada de Kisame.

Antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, di un enorme salto hasta posicionarme en uno de los techos que Gaara no había podido aprovechar por la húmeda arena. Mis pies se hundían en aquél traicionero terreno, pero de todos modos mis intenciones no eran quedarme allí parada. Concentré chakra en mi puño y me lancé desde el tejado para proporcionar mayor impulse a mi golpe.

- ¡SHANNARO! – grité cuando mi mano hizo contacto contra el agua y rompió la superficie en una encrespada ola que se alzó furiosa, como una silenciosa protesta en contra de quien hubiera tenido la osadía de quebrantar su aparente paz. Pero aunque el espeso líquido frenó un poco mi descenso, no fue suficiente para que el impacto causara un enorme y profundo cráter.

En él se vertieron todas las aguas de aquél lago que no debería estar allí y que fue creación de Kisame.

Exhausta pero complacida ante la desencajada mandíbula de Kisame, que no podía mirarme con otra cosa que no fuera sorpresa, le dije:

- Muy bien… ahora ya no tendré que lidiar con tus estúpidos tiburones.

Sabía que eso no serviría de mucho, pues el Akatsuki era tan hábil en el agua como fuera de ella, pero yo tenía una ligera ventaja, aunque sólo fuera en teoría. Había descubierto el punto débil de Kisame, aunque también era su mayor fuente de fortaleza: su espada.

Cuando la había tenido entre mis manos, claramente pude sentir el torrente de energía que fluía dentro de ella y que seguramente tenía el chakra de Kisame imbuido en ella. Tal era la fuerza que desprendía, que parecía palpitar con vida propia y pulsaba contra mis dedos como si quisiera liberarse de mi agarre. Sin duda era un arma prodigiosa, pero sin ella esperaba que el Akatsuki quedara indefenso, o por lo menos, bastante debilitado.

Y aunque no tenía ni la más leve idea de cómo haría para despojarlo de su preciada carga, de un modo o de otro me desharía de ella, aunque tuviera que partirla a punta de puñetazos.

- ¿Crees que me has vencido solamente con eso, mocosa? Pues estás muy equivocada – dijo, mientras alzaba a Samehada, que tal como yo ya sospechaba, era la fuente de toda aquélla monstruosa cantidad de chakra de la que Kisame podía recurrir para mantener siemrpre estable sus reservas de energía. Era por eso que mientras yo me encontraba totalmente exhausta por la batalla, él, por el contrario, ni siquiera jadeaba, fresco como la lechuga.

La arena encharcada dificultaba los movimientos y yo esperaba que eso funcionara en mi ventaja y que no se truncara en un serio aprieto en el momento más crucial de la batalla. Me encarreré como pude hasta donde se encontraba un inmóvil y expectante Kisame a la espera de mi ataque.

Justo cuando me encontraba a su alcance y él se preparaba para descargar a Samehada contra mí, formé un par de sellos y exclamé:

- ¡Kawarimi no jutsu! – Pero nada ocurrió y vi venir el arma sin que yo estuviese preparada.

Toda la furia del ataque fue a dar a mi estomágo. La ropa desgarrada y la sangre saltó por los aires, lanzándome hacia atrás con una violencia que yo creía imposible. Caí boca arriba, con un intenso dolor que me recordó que también mi espalda había comprobado el filo de Samehada.

- Ya no tienes fuerza, y no hay un solo cm. de tu cuerpo que no esté magullado. ¿Por qué sigues peleando? – me preguntó burlonamente, caminando pausadamente hasta donde yo me encontraba.

- Porque me has llamado inútil – le contesté, levantándome de un salto y limpiándome la sangre que escapaba de mi boca con el dorso de la mano.

No podía ser de otra manera. Tendría que tomar al toro por los cuernos y arrebatarle esa espada de una maldita vez. Si el Kawarimi no jutsu no había servido entonces arremetería contra él con mi cuerpo como único escudo.

- Eres realmente estúpida, mucho más de lo que yo mismo imaginé. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste ese jutsu indigno de una chuunin como tú? Mi espada absorbe el chakra como ya te debiste de haber dado cuenta, y en su radio de acción ninguna técnica basada en el chakra hace efecto.

Sí, había sido estúpida. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de ese detalle? Con razón los ataques de Gaara habían sido inútiles contra él y mis propios puñetazos, que yo creía tan certeros y fatales, perdían fuerza cuando se interponía Samehada entre ellos.

La urgencia de quitarle esa espada se volvió aún más apremiante y tomé una última decisión.

Salté hacia atrás para crear una distancia prudencial entre nosotros y cargué contra Kisame con mis últimas fuerzas.

- Que chiquilla tan latosa – murmuró cuando lanzó una estocada que iba directo hacia mi corazón.

Yo ya iba preparada. Con mis manos detuve el impacto y aunque las filosas cuchillas penetraron hasta mi hueso causando un dolor tan intenso que por un momento me hizo dudar de mi propia determinación, sostuve el arma inmovilizando de esta manera al Akatsuki. La fuerza de la colisión entre ambos cuerpos había causado serios estragos en mí. La sangre brotó a chorros por entre mis dedos y al notar que ciertas partes de la espada habían atravesado limpiamente mi carne y sobresalían de ella en un tétrico espectáculo, alcé la vista complacida para enfrentar las pequeñas pupilas que me miraban con asombro. No podría deshacerse de mi agarre tan fácilmente.

A pesar del pulsante ardor que hacía estremecer cada fibra de mi consciencia, cerré uno de mis puños y concentré todo, absolutamente todo el chakra que restaba en mi cuerpo, a riesgo de perder la vida en el proceso.

- Esta vez tus sucios trucos de nada servirán – le dije con una media sonrisa, asiendo a Samehada con la mano que tenía libre de tal modo que Kisame no podía moverse sin soltar la espada. Y como yo bien sabía, eso no ocurriría.

Impregnando el golpe con toda la potencia de la que me vi capaz, le propiné tal puñetazo a la espada que por un instante creí que me destrozaría la mano.

Sorprendida por la brutalidad de mi propio ataque, solté a Samehada retrocediendo, tambaleante. Por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos nada ocurrió y desolada, pensé que de nada había servido mi ataque. Sin embargo un sonoro crujido rasgó el aire, rompiendo el opresivo silencio que nos envolvía.

Y momentos después la espada cayó, partida en dos trozos exactamente iguales. Inutilizada sobre la húmeda arena, dejé escapar un suspiro de triunfo que, de alguna manera, sustituía el grito de victoria que me moría por prorrumpir pero que mis escasas fuerzas no me podían permitir.

Kisame me miraba con el rostro contraído de furia, pero en sus pequeños y malévolos iris creí apreciar un fulgor de auténtico terror.

- ¡Maldita perra! – gritó enarbolando la mitad de Samehada que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. Seguía siendo un arma terrible si tocaba mi piel, pero al menos ya no sustraería el chakra de mis golpes.

Y ése era precisamente el problema. Yo ya no tenía ni una sola gota de energía en mi cuerpo y estaba completamente agotada. Sabía que no podría mantenerme de pie mucho más tiempo, y esquivar el golpe que se me venía encima me era, literalmente, imposible.

Por un momento cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de usar la nueva técnica que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado, pero inmediatamente la deseché. Todavía tenía que sellar al Shukaku dentro de Gaara y no podía darme el lujo de desperdiarla en Kisame.

"Ni modo" pensé, mientras el puñetazo de Kisame me cruzaba la cara. Escupí un poco de sangre, pero esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Tomé su mano con la mía y le asesté una patada en medio del pecho, que si bien no tenía toda la potencia que yo hubiera deseado, sí lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Rápidamente llegué a su lado y con una amarga sonrisa le dije:

- Los insectos inútiles suelen perecer al final.

Alcé el puño y sustraje la energía de mis funciones vitales, tanta como me atreví, para crear un poco más de chakra. Mi último golpe contenía toda la frustración por haberme llamado inútil, toda la desesperación que había tenido que pasar en los cinco minutos observando cómo mis amigos se ahogaban poco a poco frente a mis ojos, toda la ira que traía acumulada porque su maldita organización Akatsuki tenía entre sus miembros al causante de la partida de Sasuke… en fin… Tal vez no fue el chakra que le imbuí al puñetazo, tal vez sólo fuera la fuerza de todas estas emociones que había estado tratando de contener y que explotaron en ese crítico momento.

Sentí sus costillas y su pecho deshacerse bajo mi mano, y claramente escuché el crujido que producieron al romperse en mil pedazos. Sus huesos y su corazón cedieron ante el ímpetu de mi ira y cuando el último aliento exhaló de su boca en un agónico jadeo, me derrumbé a su lado, incapaz de moverme.

Lo había logrado… Le había demostrado al mundo lo que le pasaba a las personas que osaban poner en duda la fuerza y la valía de esta chica… Sakura Haruno.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora pasare con los agradecimientos de mis apreciados fans :

**X-Haiass-X: **Creo que en algo coincidimos y es que Sasuke y Kirtash son igualitos... Y oh por Dios a los dos los adoro o Je je en fin... muchas gracias por tu coment y si... pobrecito Gaara sufre mucho con el agua por que el controla la arena y pues ya ves... pero en el prox. capi tendra un papel muy relevante. Ahh por cierto les traje un especial de Navidad y en el segundo capi es cuando a Naruto ejem... digamos que se le "alborotan las hormonas" XDDD Ya veras, espero que esta pequeñisima probadita de lemon (si es que puede considerarse como tal XDDD) sea de tu agrado. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y que sigas a la espera del prox. capi que espero no tardare mucho en postear.

**Lauriita-Chan:** Muchas gracias por el comentario de las batallas, verdad que los sentimientos son mas faciles?? U.U Pero bueno es en este capi donde veras mejor mi desempeño con las peleas, por cierto con este capi batalle mucho porque me cuesta describir las cosas pero a ver ya juzgaran ustedes. Espero tus reviews

**Chivizuke:** En este capi veras a una Sakura mucho mas madura y decidida y conoceras esa faceta tuya que yo tambien he tenido poca oportunidad de ver en el manga y que sin embargo se que esta chica es muy fuerte. Por eso creo que solamente ella le podria seguir el paso a Naruto je je... Y si... pobre Narutin esperemos que el chapulin colorado lo rescate esta vez XDDD (nee sera su queridisima y amada Sakura)

**desirable-hate:** Je je muchas gracias por tu coment. Si, yo trato de ser muy detallista en todo lo que hago y mas para la escritura U.U lo que a veces hace que me tarde tanto tiempo en escribir y por eso no les puedo traer la conti tanto como desearia... En fin... muchas gracias por tu review y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Por cierto me lei tu fic Dramione, creo que fue el de Muñeca de Porcelana y me gusto mucho... Dices que tiene un contenido muy tragico, no te preocupes mis one-shot suelen ser igual de dramaticos y tengo uno NaruSaku que escribi cuando me sentia muy triste y enfadada y me quedo... demasiado tragico XDDD Pero no se compara con el otro, el mas reciente one-shot que me quedo tan dramatico que tuve que agregarle algo al final para que no quedara tan sadico U.U

**TanInu:** Wiii que bueno es tener otra fan como tu que deja sus reviews!!! No sabes que feliz me hace que despues de esforzarme tanto en los capis pueda leer los coments dejados por otros users y que ademas ver que mi fic poco a poco va ganando sus fans... te agradezco mucho tu review y espero seguirlos leyendo. Por cierto, coincidimos en los gustos NaruSaku XDD Es que simplemente yo no soporto el NaruHina, a mi que no me lo pongan ni en pintura puaj... los pocos fics que he leido cambian demasiado el caracter de ambos personajes... U.U


	11. Derrotando al Shukaku

Bueno como ayer fue Navidad decidi traerles un pequeño regalito para compensar los largos dias que paso sin escribir y que los traigo con el alma en un hilo XDDD Por cierto en el capi anterior se me olvido desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Aunque ya se que ya paso espero que se la hayan pasado requete bien y que hayan disfrutado de todos sus regalos y de la presencia de sus familiares y amigos... les agradezco mucho su paciencia y tambien les quiero desear un PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! Tratare de ponerles otro especial de esta fecha, pero no es algo seguro U.U Lo que si les puedo prometer es que para esa fecha ya les tendre posteado el prox. capi

Por cierto Haiass... porque tu lo pediste y todos lo esperaban muajaja aqui te traigo lo que te vengo prometiendo desde hace ya varios capis cofcoflemoncofcof Tal vez odies a Gaara y me preguntaras por que pero al final lo sabras je je... aunque es posible que tambien me odies a mi U.U

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo XI: Derrotando al Shukaku **

Contemplé toda la batalla entre Kisame y Sakura-chan con el corazón en un puño. La técnica que había usado contra mí y que me tenía completamente paralizado, no parecía tener intenciones de ceder y yo llevaba aquéllos angustiosos cinco minutos revolviéndome con todas mis fuerzas para contrarrestar sus efectos.

Gaara estaba ahora completamente consciente y se incorporaba lentamente parpadeando confundido. Finalmente, logré vencer el jutsu que me obligaba a permanecer tendido sobre la húmeda arena y eché a correr en dirección a Sakura-chan gritando su nombre como un verdadero poseído, temiendo por su vida.

Cuando llegué a su lado me dejé caer junto a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que escucharan mis ruegos y la hicieran despertar de su sopor. Finalmente sus delicados párpados se abrieron y sus brillantes esmeraldas se incrustaron en mis ojos, arrancándome un suspiro de alivio tan escandaloso que cualquiera diría que había estado sin respirar toda una vida.

- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Tienes idea de la angustia que pasé mientras contemplaba toda la batalla sin poder meterme en ella? – Toda la impotencia que había sentido en esos momentos escapó de mis ojos en forma de lágrimas que yo ya no me molestaba en contener y que dejaba fluir por mi rostro.

- Ya no soy una inútil – me contestó con una voz tan débil que por un momento temí que ese susurro le arrancara la esencia.

- ¿Y quién dijo que lo eras¿Quién en su sano juicio podría insinuar tal mentira? Eres una kunoichi increíble Sakura-chan, la mejor que he conocido.

- Kisame… lo dijo… - murmuró, levantando una mano para secar el húmedo rastro que mi llanto había provocado.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del verdadero estado en el que se encontraba. Su vientre, sus manos y sus brazos estaban completamente desgarrados y la sangre todavía brotaba a borbotones por esas heridas.

Una ira que yo jamás había conocido hasta esos momentos se apoderó de mí y de no haber sido por la ternura que conmovía mi corazón en esos momentos, el Kyubi hubiera salido a relucir en todo su esplendor. Odiaba a Kisame, odiaba a Akatsuki con tal intensidad que era hasta doloroso.

- Kisame está muerto – le dije, tratando de que la furia que estremecía mi alma entera no se transluciera en aquéllas palabras.

De haber podido hubiera arrancado cada trozo de piel de aquél repugnante ser con cara de pescado, porque las ganas de desmembrarlo pedazo a pedazo comenzaban a volverse insoportablemente tentadoras.

- Sakura-chan quiero que tomes todo el chakra que necesites de mí y te cures esas heridas. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no sé nada de jutsus médicos.

Sus ojos me contemplaron con sorpresa. Sí, era cierto que raras veces llegaba a recurrir a esos extremos, pero a ella era capaz de otorgarle hasta la última gota de mi fuerza.

La ayudé a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada y fue entonces cuando vi la espantosa herida que le surcaba la espalda. Mi ira aumentó aún más si era posible.

- Sakura-chan no quiero que vuelvas a paralizarme de ese modo – le dije. – No permitiré que nadie te lastime de ese modo ¿me has entendido?

Antes de que a ella le sucediera algo dejaría que me arrancaran cada trozo de mi cuerpo. Ella asintió levemente y procedió a sustraer el chakra de mi cuerpo, para curar sus propias magulladoras. Los cortes fueron cerrando poco a poco y la sangre dejó de manar por ellos. Sus manos quedaron como nuevas y su nívea y hermosa piel por fin asomó entre la masa de sangre y carne en la que se había convertido.

Mientras tanto yo permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su cabello, aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba de él.

- Deja que te ayude – le ofrecí, mientras forcejeaba por atender su espalda. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo que suspendiera mis manos a unos pocos cm. de su desgarrada piel mientras ella le imbuía el chakra que necesitaba para curar. En pocos minutos volvió a la normalidad. Fue entonces cuando la abracé desesperada y posesivamente, ya sin miedo a lastimarla y la acerqué a mi cuerpo de modo que pudiera sentir que ella estaba a salvo.

De alguna manera el latir de su corazón me hacía sentir vivo y el sonido de su respiración me devolvía el aliento. Necesitaba de su calor para seguir existiendo y sin las bellas esmeraldas que parecían llenar de luz mi oscura existencia, yo moriría sin remedio alguno.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sakura-chan… eres una ninja increíble. Fuerte, hermosa, valiente, arrojada… - murmuraba contra su oído mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho exhalando suaves suspiros que me erizaban cada cm. del cuerpo.

En ese momento no existía nada más… el tiempo parecía haberse congelado y olvidé por completo que Gaara estaba observando mis tiernas y pasionales muestras de afecto. Pero ¿qué más daba? Yo amaba a esa kunoichi mucho más que a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera existir en el mundo y por ella daría poco más que mi vida entera.

Sin embargo, la felicidad se terminó de súbito cuando la voz del Kazekage resonó en mis oídos con molesta insistencia.

- Naruto… Naruto… mira… - dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada algo que parecía estar a nuestras espaldas. Cuando alcé la vista, enojado por la interrupción, me di cuenta de que en verdad era algo grave. La tetera que Kisame había guardado en su túnica se había despedezado con el tremendo puñetazo que Sakura-chan le había propinado y de sus restos comenzaba a salir una especie de nube de arena. De pronto recordé lo que contenía aquél recipiente.

- Shukaku… - murmuré, mientras ayudaba a Sakura-chan a ponerse de pie y la tomaba del prazo para colocarla detrás de mí. – Esta vez estaré aquí para protegerte – le dije decididamente, con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas.

Minutos después Ichibi se materializó frente a nuestros ojos lanzando sonoras carcajadas con sus enormes fauces abiertas de par en par. Estaba tal como yo lo recordaba en mi pelea con Gaara, pero esta vez parecía aún más amenazador, imponente y poderoso. Miró a Gaara y le dijo con la voz empapada de cruel sarcasmo:

- Vaya, vaya miren quién tenemos aquí. Mi diminuta prisión viene a encararme. ¿Te atreverás a enfrentar a aquél que salvó tu insignificante trasero durante toda tu existencia?

Gaara frunció el ceño, pero nada le contestó. Shukaku siguió hablando.

- Porque aún recuerdo lo mucho que te despreciaba tu aldea. Los diversos intentos, fallidos gracias a mí, que hicieron por asesinarte… ¿Ya comienzas a extrañarme?

El Kazekage alzó un brazo, molesto por la provocación y la arena salió despedida de su calabaza como una bala. Shukaku la detuvo con una de sus enormes garras:

- Vaya que los humanos son malagradecidos. Después de todo lo que hice por ti y de todas las batallas que te ayudé a ganar me pagas así. Sin mí no eres nada Sabaku no Gaara, eres uno más de esos pobres mortales que pululan sobre la tierra sin que su patética existencia cambie en nada el rumbo del destino.

- Te equivocas. Tu no me trajiste nada más que soledad y rencor. Gracias a ti mi padre me despreciaba y mi madre murió maldiciendo a la aldea. Gracias a ti todos en Suna me rehuían y hasta mis hermanos me temían. ¿Qué cosas buenas aportaste a mi vida?

Gaara volvió al ataque con renovadas energías, sacadas tal vez del odio, mientras Sakura-chan y yo contemplábamos el mutuo intercambio de reproches.

- Yo no pedí que me encerraran dentro de ti. Fue esa estúpida anciana que obedeció a los deseos de tu engreído padre. Quería un arma perfecta, un shinobi perfecto y lo consiguió. Pero dentro de su estupidez no vio con claridad a su propia creación.

- ¡Yo no soy un arma! – gritó Gaara. El enfrentamiento entre bijuu y jinchuuriki era aterrador.

La arena colisionaba una y otra vez, entrelazándose pero nunca mezclándose. Una parte movida por el odio y la otra por la sed de sangre.

- Naciste para cumplir con los propósitos del Kazekage… te crearon y te criaron como si fueras una.

- Pero yo no sirvo a las intenciones de mi padre.

Finalmente no pude más.

- ¡Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu! – Centenares de clones aparecieron alrededor del Shukaku y todas se lanzaron al ataque como lo hicieran años atrás.

- Vaya, eres tú ese chiquillo molesto que al parecer hizo cambiar la opinión de Gaara – espetó, mientras la arena cedía bajo el múltiple ataque, pero volviendo a juntarse para formar un solo cuerpo.

- ¡Sabaku sou sou! – gritó Gaara mientras capturaba una de las patas de la gigantesca bestia y aplicaba presión. Se escuchó un estallido, pero Shukaku rió despreocupado.

La arena volvió a reacomodarse y Shukaku pareció decidir que ya había tenido suficiente con ese juego. Alzó una de sus garras y la dejó caer con furia sobre nosotros. Yo me abalancé sobre Sakura-chan alejándola del peligro, mientras ella contemplaba con ojos desorbitados al bijuu que tenía enfrente. Estaba cansada, podía entenderlo, pero prefería que se mantuviese al margen en la batalla. No quería que nada le pasara. Si de mí dependiese la encerraría en una cajita de cristal para que ni el aire la rozase.

- Sakura-chan ¡reacciona! – exclamé preocupado al ver que su mirada no se apartaba de un punto en específico.

- El agua… - murmuró de repente, echando un vistazo al cráter que no estaba muy lejos de allí y que contenía toda el agua que Kisame había convocado.

Gaara, mientras tanto luchaba por mantener a raya a su viejo bijuu y la verdad es que lo hacía demasiado bien. Sólo él conocía las debilidades del Shukaku y sabía dónde y cómo atacar para tomarlo por sorpresa.

- Suna shigure – murmuró el chico de pálidos ojos verdes, mientras la arena se levantaba sobre la cabeza del Shukaku para envolverlo en una fina capa de arenisca.

- ¡Sabaku kyu! – Apretó su puño violentamente y una vez más la presión se dejó sentir en el cuerpo del bijuu. Sin embargo éste no pareció afectado.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo – le dije a Sakura-chan.

- Sí, necesitamos el agua – respondió ella.

Planeamos una estrategia y en pocos minutos la pusimos en marcha. Ella corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ichibi y le propinó tal puntapié en la base de la cola que durante unos instantes, Shukaku detuvo sus ataques en seco.

- ¡Rasengan! – grité mientras arremetía contra la cara del enorme animal y hundía la mano en la suave arena.

Por un momento pensé que lo habíamos dejado fuera de combate, pero Gaara me sacó de mi error.

- ¡Atrás Naruto! – Giré la cabeza desconcertado y vi que la cola del mapache se dejaba caer sobre mí con todo su peso.

- ¡Naruto! – escuché una conocida voz femenina cuyo eco pareció resonar en mis oídos durante interminables segundos, en los cuales me precipité hacia el suelo.

Afortunadamente un mullido colchón de arena detuvo mi aparatosa caída impidiendo que me hiciese daño.

- ¡Ahh qué conmovedor¿Todavía admiras a ese patético shinobi? – se burló el bijuu preparando uno de sus mortíferos ataques.

- ¡Suna shuriken! – De sus fauces abiertas salieron varios centenares de filosas estrellas que acabaron con todas las réplicas que había creado.

Frustrado me incorporé y le grité:

- ¡El fue el contenedor de tu asqueroso espíritu durante 15 tormentosos años¡En los cuales procuró satisfacer todas tus necesidades y te permitió vivir dentro de él!

- Ja, que eso lo escuchase mi hermano Kyubi. Pobre de él que tiene que vivir dentro de tu repugnante cuerpecillo. Tan minúsculo y frágil… siempre tenemos que velar por ustedes para salvar nuestro propio pellejo. Pero eso acabó hace mucho tiempo Sabaku no Gaara. Ahora puedo asesinarte sin remordimiento de consciencia y sin que mi propia existencia se vea amenazada.

- Eso no sucederá – contestó simplemente Gaara mientras hacía un sello con su mano. La arena debajo del Shukaku comenzó a tragárselo entero mientras éste forcejeaba por salirse de ella.

- Naruto, Sakura acérquense – apremió el Kazekage previendo un ataque de su bijuu al ver que éste inflaba el pecho.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, me levanté del suelo, y aunque magullado y dolorido me las arreglé para tomar a Sakura-chan de la mano y llevarla casi a rastras al lado de Gaara.

- Fuuton:Mugen Sajin Daitoppa – rugió Ichibi mientras soplaba con fuerza lanzando arena como si fueran proyectiles.

- Sabaku Ro – murmuró Gaara, mientras continuaba con la difícil tarea de enterrar al Shukuku. Lentamente, el enorme mapache listado comenzó a hundirse más y más.

Lo último que vimos antes de que una enorme burbuja se alzara alrededor de nosotros para protegernos contra el ataque del Shukaku fue que sus patas desaparecían completamente bajo el jutsu de Gaara.

- Daisan no me – Era increíble la habilidad del Kazekage para realizar dos técnicas a la vez. Un ojo se formó con la arena de la impenetrable defensa de Gaara y salió por una pequeña abertura para revisar lo que ocurría.

- Gaara, la única manera de debilitarlo sin llegar a matarlo será mojándolo – dijo Sakura-chan con expresión decidida. Sus ojos brillaban aún en la completa oscuridad del escudo de nuestro amigo.

- ¿Y cómo planean hacerlo? – preguntó aún concentrado en su jutsu.

- Ya lo verás… pero tienes que dejarnos salir de aquí.

- El Shukaku ya terminó con su tormenta de arena, pero aún es peligroso. Trataré de contenerlo y espero que tengan un buen plan.

- Yo te ayudaré a mantenerlo bajo control mientras Naruto hace su parte – Sakura-chan le guiñó un ojo y me lanzó una mirada cargada de preocupación. – Ten mucho cuidado Naruto.

Yo me derretía cada vez que ella se preocupaba por mí. Me sentía importante para ella y eso le daba alas a mi resentido corazón. Asentí con la cabeza y le lancé una radiante sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaría bien.

- Muy bien, entonces allá voy – dijo, mientras derribaba los muros de la prisión que nos defendía contra cualquier ataque y que era prácticamente impenetrable.

El Shukaku ya tenía medio cuerpo sumergido en las arenas movedizas de Gaara, pero no parecía hundirse mucho más.

- Ryusa Bakurkyu – hizo unos pocos sellos con las manos a tal velocidad que me costó seguirlos, pero ya no pude quedarme a ver el espectáculo que seguramente tenía preparado el Kazekage. Sakura-chan esperaba expectante a su lado.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el cráter que guardaba toda el agua que había inundado la zona minutos atrás y esperé la señal de Sakura-chan.

Una enorme duna oscureció el cielo durante un par de instantes antes de azotar al Shukaku con fuerza. Arrasando con las casas que aún quedaba en pie y con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la gruesa capa de arena logró sumergir a Ichibi hasta el cuello, dejando sólo la cabeza al descubierto.

- Sabaku Taiso – murmuró apoyando sus manos sobre la obra de su creación y aplicando tanta presión que no me cabía la menor duda de que ese ataque lo detendría.

Era el turno de Sakura-chan.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja si crees que eso bastará para detenerme te equivocas – prorrumpió el bijuu a carcajadas mientras hacía temblar el suelo a su alrededor. Gaara apretó la mandíbula y concentró todo su chakra para aplicar aún más presión.

Sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la cola del enorme animal rompió la superficie del suelo y ondeó en el aire como una bandera en señal de victoria. Sakura-chan corrió hasta llegar a él y se aferró a su cola para impedir que me hiciese daño a la hora de la verdad. Yo sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero contemplaba con expresión preocupada la arriesgada maniobra de la kunoichi.

Asió la exremedidad de Ichibi y clavó sus talones sobre la arena para frenar el movimiento desesperado que hacía el animal para librarse de su agarre. Sin previo aviso, Sakura-chan preparó uno de sus puños y arremetió contra él con tal fuerza que arrancó la cola de Shukaku justo como había partido en dos la espada de Kisame.

- ¡Ahora Naruto!

- Futon: Rasen Shuriken

Alcé la mano y una furiosa espiral de viento fue surgiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un shuriken de amenazador aspecto. Partiendo desde el cráter y echando a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba enterrado el Shukaku fui abriendo un canal por el cual el agua comenzó a correr con el ímpetu de un río embravecido. Sin embargo no me detuve al llegar junto al bijuu sino que impacté de lleno contra él, creando una gran onda explosiva de la cual Gaara se encargó de proteger a Sakura-chan tal como le había pedido.

Un escudo de arena se alzó inmediatamente protegiendo a la bella kunoichi para su asombro. El agua inundó el lugar y el Ichibi comenzó a rugir desesperado al ver cómo la arena de la que estaba formado comenzaba a caer en pequeños montoncitos inertes. En pocos instantes Gaara retiró su jutsu dejando nada más que el cuerpo húmedo del Shukaku. Se distinguía bastante bien del terreno por las listas azuladas que teñían ciertas partes del suelo indicándonos qué habia sido del bijuu y qué no.

- Y bien ahora… necesito un jinchuuriki para sellarlo – exclamó Sakura-chan acercándose a mí para comprobar el estado de mi brazo. Comenzó a curarlo a pesar de mis protestas y una vez más me advirtió del daño que este ataque terminaría causándome si no encontraba la manera de contrarrestar sus efectos adversos. – Naruto ya habíamos hablado de esto y me prometiste que usarías el Oodama Rasengan.

- Pero así fue mejor Sakura-chan – le dije nerviosamente, esperando su casi segura explosión de ira.

- Te he dicho una y mil veces que ni siquiera yo o Tsunade-sama puede curar este daño – replicó con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, pero ahora eso no es lo más importante. Tenemos que conseguir un jinchuuriki antes de que la arena del Shukaku se seque y vuelva a querer jugar con nosotros.

- Gaara ¿conoces a alguien que quiera ser voluntario? Debe de ser alguien de tu completa confianza para que no abuse del poder de…

- Úsame a mí – contestó éste interrumpiendo las palabras de Sakura-chan.

Ella y yo nos miramos con la misma duda danzando en nuestros ojos, preguntándonos si lo que habíamos escuchado sería broma o no. Pero Gaara no era de esos tipos que juegan con asuntos tan serios como éste.

- ¿E… estás seguro? Una vez que realice la técnica no habrá marcha atrás – advirtió la kunoichi con semblante serio.

- Ya sé las consecuencias Sakura… no por nada conviví con él toda mi vida. Es por eso que creo que soy el único preparado para afrontar el poder de Shukaku. No puedo dejar que algún aldeano cargue con esta responsabilidad que sólo a mí me corresponde.

- Muy bien… entonces…

Sakura-chan sacó una botellita de tinta y un pincel y comenzó a trazar sobre la arena un extraño círculo con un montón de kanjis alrededor. Revisó minuciosamente su trabajo hasta quedar completamente satisfecha y le dijo a Gaara:

- Necesito que te coloques en medio del círculo.

El Kazekage hizo lo que se le pedía, quedándose de pie en el sitio indicado. Sakura-chan le hizo un ademán para que se recostase, orden que nuestro amigo obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez tendido sobre el suelo, la kunoichi procedió a realizar uno de sus jutsu médicos y pasó sus manos sobre el rostro de Gaara hasta que éste se sumió en un profundo sueño.

- Muy bien… ahora Naruto escúchame bien… bajo ningún motivo entres al círculo. No solamente pondrás en peligro la vida de Gaara, sino también la tuya y la mía.

Con eso me bastó. Me alejé de los delicados trazos lo más que pude para que ni siquiera por casualidad metiera un pelo en ese símbolo. Yo mismo me mataría si algo malo le pasaba a Sakura-chan por mi culpa.

Ella se arrodilló afuera del círculo y realizó un par de sellos. Cerró los ojos y pasaron eternos minutos antes de que un solo sonido saliera de sus bellos labios. Yo había permanecido quieto y en silencio, temeroso de romper su concentración y arruinar las cosas como era mi costumbre.

- ¡Osu! – dijo al final, mientras una sublime nube de vapor plateado salía poco a poco de la arena que solía pertenecer al cuerpo del Shukaku. Fascinado contemplé las extrañas formas en las que se enroscaba el humo, estirándose y alargándose por momentos antes de encogerse de nuevo para formar una apretada esfera, que de no ser porque yo estaba plenamente consciente de que era gas, hubiera podido jurar que se trataba de una sólida pelota de acero que relucía con los brillantes rayos de sol que iban a parar a su lisa superficie.

Antes de meterse al cuerpo de Gaara por la boca y la nariz, el vapor formó lentamente el cuerpo del Shukaku antes de desvanecerse para pasar a ser parte de la esencia del Kazekage.

Justo en ese momento un cegador destello iluminó la zona y por puro instinto, me abalancé sobre Sakura-chan para protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera causando aquel extraño resplandor.

- Naruto todo era parte de la técnica. Suerte que ya terminé que si no… - comenzó a decir, pero yo ya no terminé de escuchar el resto.

Mi instinto por defenderla era tan intenso que parecía estar escrito en mis genes, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para contenerlo.

Y precisamente al saltar sobre la kunoichi para proteger su cuerpo con el mío habíamos quedado en una postura bastante delicada y sugerente. Yo estaba tendido sobre ella, a unos cm. de su rostro y peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. La imperiosa necesidad por capturarlos entre los míos y fundirme con ellos se volvió tan intensamente insoportable que por unos momentos estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por mi deseo que crecía con cada instante que pasaba sobre ella.

- Na… Naruto ¿qué haces? – preguntó ella, cuando yo recargué mi frente sobre la suave carne que se me ofrecía sin resistencias.

Sus húmedas ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo, marcando cada una de sus curvas y acentuando la belleza de su silueta. Sentía los latidos de su corazón sobre mi cabeza, y podía aspirar el suave perfume que emanaba de su piel y que comenzaba a despertar mis instintos más salvajes. Traté de contenerme con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad, pero ésta se debilitaba poco a poco, mientras que el deseo iba cobrando fuerza.

Los restos de racionalidad y raciocinio que aún me quedaban se desvanecieron en medio del río ardiente en el que se había convertido mi sangre. Sin darme cuenta mi corazón se había acelerado hasta tal punto que pensé que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho. Mi respiración se hizo más agitada y entre suaves jadeos pronuncié su nombre.

- Sakura-chan…

El sonido de mi nombre me hizo salir de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida. Naruto estaba tendido justo sobre mí, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia y con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Si se le ocurría alzar el rostro… yo estaría totalmente a su merced, pues sabía que no había otra cosa que me cautivara más que sus azuladas pupilas veladas por el deseo y brillando por la excitación.

Su voz había sonado ronca y yo tenía una idea del por qué. Pero aunque una parte de mi consciencia me incitara a alejarlo de mí, las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo como placenteras descargas eléctricas me convencía de que me quedara allí, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío y el calor de su aliento rozando mi cuello hacía que la piel se me erizara por completo.

Enredé mis dedos en aquellos dorados mechones y los acaricié como si en ello se me fuera la vida. De pronto comencé a sentir como una aventurada mano recorría mi cuerpo con tal suavidad que despertó extraños sentimientos que jamás había sentido hacia mi rubio amigo hasta entonces. Por alguna razón, ajena a mi consciencia lo dejé proseguir, disfrutando de las sensaciones que las manos de Naruto estaban ocasionando en mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza a causa del placer y del deseo que ardía en mi vientre y que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, arrancándome sin querer, tenues gemidos. Al llegar hasta mis pechos, sin embargo, detuve el avance de su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. En ese instante, sentí que cierta parte de su anatomía ubicada más allá de su estómago y un poco antes de sus piernas, se endurecía contra mí y por un momento no supe si agradecer las capas de ropa que nos separaban o deshacerme de ellas al instante.

Rogaba por que mi amigo no escuchara los acelerados latidos de mi corazón que golpeaban contra mi pecho con tanta furia que juraba poder escucharlos. En ese momento, deslicé mi mano sobre su rostro, acariciando suavemente el contorno de sus mejillas y delineando las pqueñas marcas que adornaban ambos lados de su cara. Naruto levantó la cabeza y me miró tan intensamente que pareció desnudar mi alma y dejarla a merced de sus resplandecientes zafiros que relucían con el deseo de la lujuria.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, y yo ya no pude resistirme más. Dejé que su rostro se acercase al mío, respirando cada vez más agitadamente y viendo cómo nuestros alientos chocaban y se mezclaban. Apretando mi mano entre las suyas, tocó mis labios con los suyos y justo cuando estaba a punto de devorarlos, un ruido nos sacó de nuestra soñada fantasía.

- Sakura, Naruto… estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por la aldea.

Naruto se sobresaltó tanto que se apartó de mí bruscamente y se levantó, casi tropezando en el proceso. Me ayudó a levantarme y le dijo a Gaara sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de esconder su enojo.

- ¡No hay de qué¡Y la próxima vez espero que tengas un mínimo de consciencia para respetar el espacio de los demás!

El Kazekage arqueó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien de lo que hablaba Naruto y de las maldiciones que profería a diestra y siniestra. Ciertamente no era la culpa de Gaara, pues él acababa de despertar del sueño en el que yo misma me había obligado a someterlo, pero… no pude evitar coincidir con las palabras de mi amigo.


	12. El segundo jinchuuriki

Al fin!! Je je despues de tanto tiempo sin poderme pasar por aqui y de no poder escribir por el Año Nuevo, les traigo la conti. Tal como les prometi, en este capi hay lemon no uno ligero... como el anterior, no... esta vez me decidi hacer algo que jure y perjure que nunca escribiria, pero ya ven XDDD... Asi que nunca digan "De esta agua no bebere", porque ya ven lo que sucede.

Espero que les guste y bueno... es mi primer lemon asi que no me juzguen demasiado duramente, sobre todo algunos users de los cuales he visto unos lemons que me dejaron O.O y que la verdad lograron hacer algo increible sin rayar en lo vulgar... mis respetos a esos users (cofcof...fern25, entre otros...cofcof). Hmmm, que más?? Ahh si bueno, nadamas les advierto que este capi es para +15... no le pongo +18 porque entonces ni siquiera yo podria leerlo XDDD y eso que lo escribi. En fin... basta de rollo y les dejo el nuevo capi.

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE (Que si no Sasuke... ejem... ejem... esto no viene al caso)

**Capítulo XII: El segundo jinchuuriki**

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Había estado tan cerca de besar esos labios que me robaban el sueño cada noche de mi vida, y a Gaara se le ocurría interrumpir el momento justo cuando estaba a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Sakura-chan. Mi frustración crecía a medida que caminábamos de regreso a la torre Kazekage y aún más con cada imagen en la que me veía tendido sobre ella, pero sin la molesta ropa de por medio que en esos escasos pero preciosos segundos se interpusieron entre el objeto de mis deseos y yo.

Sakura-chan iba detrás de mí sin apartar la vista del suelo y seguramente tan avergonzada como yo por la escena que habíamos protagonizado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido el control de esa manera¿Por qué mi voluntad se desvanecía como el humo con el sólo roce de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo? Mis intentos por recuperar la racionalidad en aquéllos instantes quedaban convertidos a nada, cuando esas hermosas esmeraldas se incrustaban en mis ojos. Y es que lo hacían con tal intensidad, que yo sentía que me derretía por dentro mientras mi alma quedaba expuesta y vulnerable a su penetrante mirada.

- Están muy callados – comentó Gaara, incómodo ante el silencio que había caído sobre nosotros durante todo el recorrido. Giré la cabeza y no pude evitar que en mi rostro se dibujara una mueca de fastidio. Sin embargo, para mi incredulidad y sorpresa Sakura-chan dijo:  
- Ahh no te preocupes, es normal que las personas se enfaden un poco, después de que alguien meta sus narices donde le incumbe – Estas palabras estaban cargadas de ironía y no dejaban de tener un deje de desdén. Gaara pareció aún más confundido, pero al notar las furiosas llamaradas que despedían los ojos de la kunoichi decidió que su seguridad estaría en juego si no cerraba la boca en ese instante.

Justo cuando la torre Kazekage se perfiló frente a nuestros ojos, proyectando una alargada sombra sobre las demás casas de Suna, dos siluetas llegaron corriendo frente a nosotros. El sol ya había comenzado su descenso por el horizonte y sólo una pequeña parte de él era apreciable en esos momentos, detrás de las inmensas dunas que coronaban el paisaje de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

- ¡Temari-san¡Kankuro-san! – exclamó Sakura-chan alegremente, mientras saludaba a ambos hermanos del Kazekage con una sonrisa.  
- Naruto, Sakura – comenzó a decir Temari, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Al parecer estaban bastante apurados y preocupados. - … nos han llegado noticias de que Kisame invadió la parte sur de la Aldea. ¿Cómo es que…  
- Tranquilos, Sakura-chan se deshizo de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – La aludida se ruborizó visiblemente y apartó la mirada humildemente. Pero la verdad era que su desempeño me había dejado con la boca abierta y al escuchar estas palabras, una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de Kankuro y Temari. - ¿Verdad que es maravillosa? – proseguí con orgullo.  
- ¿Es… es cierto eso Sakura? – preguntó el primero, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.  
- Bueno…  
- Así es… Sakura derrotó a Kisame ella sola y selló al Shukaku dentro de mí una vez más – interrumpió Gaara con su usual indiferencia.  
- Gaara, tú… ¿has recuperado a tu bijuu? Pero creí… que estabas mejor sin él – comentó Temari, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía en un gesto de compasión.  
- No, es mejor así. Prefiero tenerlo bajo control a que esté en manos de Akatsuki o en el cuerpo de algún aldeano. Supongo que puedo convertir a este maldito demonio en algo útil y proteger a Suna con su poder.

Sus dos hermanos se miraron confundidos, pero terminaron por asentir con la cabeza en una muda afirmación.

- En fin, lo que veníamos a decirles es que Konoha ha enviado una carta solicitando su presencia de inmediato en la Aldea de la Hoja. Al parecer Tsunade-sama se ha enterado de la presencia de Akatsuki aquí en Sunagakure y está muy preocupada – continuó Temari, extendiéndonos un pequeño pergamino que contenía las instrucciones de la Godaime.  
- Mandaré una respuesta lo más pronto posible diciéndoles que Naruto y Sakura están bien, además de contarle los pormenores de la batalla. Temari, será mejor que los acompañes puesto que eres la embajadora oficial y serás tú la encargada de explicarle los detalles.  
- Pero quédense con nosotros esta noche, ya es muy tarde y seguramente están cansados – replicó Kankuro paseando su vista de Sakura-chan a mí y de regreso.  
- ¿Tú qué dices Sakura-chan¿Aceptamos la invitación?

La kunoichi de rosados cabellos asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, y nos encaminamos hacia la torre del Kazekage, donde se nos daría alojamiento en sus mejores habitaciones. A medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, advertí que Kankuro no quitaba la vista de Sakura-chan. Con una punzada de fastidio, me coloqué a su lado y traté de tocar el tema lo más casualmente posible.

- ¿Verdad que es una kunoichi asombrosa? – comenté despreocupadamente, atento a su reacción.  
- Sí, aún no puedo creer que ella sola haya vencido a Kisame. ¿De verdad que no la ayudaron?  
- No, nosotros estábamos encerrados en sendas prisiones de agua y ella, además de salvarnos, derrotó al Akatsuki sin intervención nuestra.  
- Sé que no debería dudar de su habilidad, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien extrajo el veneno de mi cuerpo y creó un antídoto cuando ni siquiera Chiyo baa-sama pudo reconocer los ingredientes de la toxina. Pero aún así… vi con mis propios ojos cómo un miembro de esa organización derrotó a Gaara y… bueno… - Suspiró profundamente y sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia la bella joven que nos acompañaba, pero esta vez la recorrió de arriba abajo y creí ver un destello de anhelo en sus ojos. Aún más irritado, escuché las palabras que pronunció a continuación. – Cómo me gustaría desposar a una joven como ella. Imagínate la unión de nuestras aldeas si yo me casara con e… ¡Ouch¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No había podido evitarlo. La rabía fluía por mi cuerpo con cada latido de mi acelerado corazón y los celos habían impulsado a mi puño a estrellarse en la cabeza del shinobi de la arena. Para mi desgracia, atraje la mirada de las dos kunoichis y del Kazekage, que nos miraban con una mezcla de diversión y extrañeza. Rojo de ira, tomé a Kankuro de un brazo y lo llevé a rastras hasta un lugar donde no pudieran escucharnos.

- Escúchame bien, pedazo de animal… Si osas acercarte a ella con esas intenciones o si vuelvo a escuchar que hablas de Sakura-chan de esa manera, te juro que te patearé el trasero hasta Konoha y de regreso para después cortarte en pedacitos tan pequeños que se confundirán con la arena del desierto ¿me has entendido?

Kankuro sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mudo de asombro y seguramente asustado por el fulgor de mis ojos que resplandecían alimentados por la rabia. Evidentemente no dudaba de que fuera a cumplir aquélla amenaza, pero al regresar con los demás, tuvo el descaro de comentarle a Sakura-chan:

- Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida la última vez que nos vimos. Espero que Naruto me deje darte mis agradecimientos.

"Contrólate, contrólate" me dije a mí mismo, mientras me pasaba una mano por mis rebeldes cabellos despeinándolos aún más si era posible. Dorados mechones cayeron sobre mis ojos, justo a tiempo para que Sakura-chan no apreciara el brillo asesino que palpitaba en ellos.

- Qué amable Kankuro – le contestó la kunoichi, acrecentando aún más los celos que amenazaban con desbordar mi capacidad para contenerlos. Para Temari, sin embargo, el gesto no pasó desapercibido y esbozó una pícara sonrisa mientras continuaba caminando.

Finalmente llegamos a la Torre Kazekage donde se nos asignaron dos habitaciones. Al día siguiente, partiríamos sin más demora.

Para mi gran frustración fue Kankuro el que se ofreció a mostrar el camino a Sakura-chan a su cuarto, mientras yo me deshacía por dentro en injurias y maldiciones. Lo primero que hice después de que la figura de Gaara desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta, fue asestar un puntapié a la pared donde pretendía descargar toda la ira que me consumía por dentro.

Finalmente me tendí sobre la cama y sin darme cuenta, me sumí en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente, tras despedirnos de los dos hermanos y lanzarle una mirada asesina a Kankuro, nos pusimos en marcha. Temari nos acompañaba y durante los tres largos días que duró nuestra jornada hasta Konoha no dejó de lanzarnos indirectas, mismas que yo pretendía no escuchar y a las que Sakura-chan respondía con nerviosas sonrisas.

Llegamos a la Aldea de la Hoja al despuntar el tercer día y para nuestra sorpresa Shikamaru ya nos estaba esperando, o mejor dicho, esperaba a Temari. La kunoichi de la Arena se ruborizó ligeramente ante la visión del alto y delgado shinobi, cuyos ojos no podían apartarse de la figura de la rubia joven, como atraídos por un invisible imán.

- Hmp¡qué trabajo tan problemático! Estarlos esperando desde hace horas y apenas hasta ahora se dignan a honrarnos con su invaluable presencia. Naruto, Sakura… Tsunade-sama los está esperando y creo que les espera una buena sesión de gritos.  
- Sí, claro ¿no podías inventar un mejor pretexto para estar a solas con ella?

Dulce venganza. Observé con satisfacción cómo el rostro de ambos shinobis enrojecía violentamente, mientras Sakura-chan se reía a mi lado. Dejamos a la feliz pareja atrás y nos encaminos hacia el despacho de la vieja Tsunade. La cálida bienvenida de la Godaime no se hizo esperar; ni bien habíamos terminado de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros cuando su voz resonó por toda la Torre Hokage y seguramente llegó hasta el País del Rayo.

- ¿¡No fueron claras mis órdenes¿¡No les he advertido una y otra vez del peligro que conlleva enfrentarse a Akatsuki¿¡Y qué recibo a cambio¡Una carta desde Suna en la que se me informa que los dos shinobis que destiné hace unos días, están haciéndole frente nada más y nada menos que a Kisame¿¡De qué sirve tanto talento si sus cabezas están más huecas que un balón relleno de aire¡Sakura, dónde quedó todo ese sentido común que te caracterizaba¡Y tú Naruto… ¿qué jamás escuchas las palabras de Jiraiya?!

Cuando la vieja Tsunade hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, me atreví a responder:

- Pero… Tsunade oba-chan, la misión fue un éxito y el Shukaku ya está a salvo de nuevo. Sakura-chan lo reinsertó en el cuerpo de Gaara y además se deshizo de un miembro de Akatsuki.

Sin embargo mis intentos por hacer entrar en razón a la Godaime fueron en vano.

- ¡Mocoso insolente¿¡Tienes idea del ataque que me dio al enterarme¡Mi corazón ya no está para esas emociones!

Media hora después, justo cuando había comenzado a perder sensibilidad en mis oídos, la vieja Tsunade se calmó. Respiró profundamente y nos entregó un pergamino en el cual venía impreso un mapa con todas las Aldeas del mundo Ninja.

- Mientras ustedes estaban fuera, Jiraiya y yo hemos hecho algunas investigaciones y descubrimos que el segundo jinchuuriki está oculto en el la Aldea Oculta de la Nube. Les asignaré su próxima misión y partirán esta misma tarde.

Sakura-chan, pronta para protestar en contra de esto, fue interrumpida por su maestra.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero así tiene que ser. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar más tiempo. Además el viaje hasta el País del Rayo toma como mínimo una semana. Una vez más irán solos, entre más reducido sea su equipo más difícil será para Akatsuki seguirles el rastro, además de que los demás equipos están fuera de la Aldea.

Asentimos con la cabeza y justo cuando estábamos dispuestos a partir, la Godaime nos detuvo.

- Por cierto, olvidé mencinarles esto: se desconoce si Nekomata está bajo la protección de algún miembro de Akatsuki, pero escúchenme bien… si ése es el caso espero que tengan mucho cuidado y eviten una confrontación que podría terminar en la muerte de alguno de ustedes dos. Y por último…

Cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre su escritorio, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando se concentraba o se veía enfrentada a un problema de difícil solución.

- Tengan mucho cuidado al seleccionar un jinchuuriki. La técnica de sellado que le enseñé a Sakura es un jutsu incompleto, al contrario de la de tu padre. La persona que se presente voluntaria debe tener un fuerte espíritu y una inquebrantable voluntad para luchar contra el abrumador poder del bijuu. Aquí tienen las fichas de algunos shinobis de la Aldea de la Nube que pueden cumplir con los requisitos que ya les mencioné. Sin embargo, confío en su buen juicio y espero que tomen esa importante desición con la cabeza y no con el corazón ¿entendido?  
- ¡Hai! – respondimos a una sola voz y tomé los papeles que nos extendía, donde venían los datos de unos cuantos ninjas. Los guardé en mi mochila y salimos del despacho.

Esa misma tarde partimos de nuevo, esta vez con rumbo al País del Rayo.

La travesía fue más larga de lo que teníamos planeada y el terreno irregular de la zona, nos obligó a aminorar el paso. Semana y media después, sin embargo, llegamos a las puertas de la Aldea de la Nube, donde nuestra segunda misión tendría lugar.

Haciendo honor a su nombre la Aldea tenía un clima bastante extraño. Fuertes vientos azotaban sin cesar la zona, y los edificios y casas estaban construidos de manera que pudieran resisitir los furiosos embates. El cielo estaba nublado, pero aún así los rayos de sol lograban colarse entre esas algodonosas manchas del blanco más puro e inmaculado que yo hubiera visto jamás, y alumbraban con fuerza.

La temperatura se mantenía muy fresca, tan distinta al asfixiante calor del desierto en Suna y del frío invernal en Konoha. Una cosa que notamos casi al instante fue que había muchos menos habitantes que en las demás Aldeas que habíamos visitado. Las pocas personas que había en las calles, sin embargo, paseaban alegremente por los comercios y locales, parloteando sin cesar entre ellos; era bastante obvio que al ser una comunidad pequeña, todos los aldeanos se conocían o estaban emparentado de alguna manera.

- Este lugar es hermoso, nunca me lo imaginé así – exclamó Sakura-chan. Giré la cabeza y me fijé en su brillante mirada. Sus ojos desprendían tal fascinación y ternura que pensé que cuando nos casáramos me la traería a vivir aquí.

- Sí, es genial – coincidí, sacando de mi mochila las fichas de los sinobis que la vieja Tsunade nos había entregado y que nos ayudarían en nuestra búsqueda del jinchuuriki perfecto.

- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso Naruto, no sabemos nada del Niibi. Ni sus costumbres, sus habilidades, su pasado… nada, vaya ni siquiera sabemos su aspecto.

- Es verdad – recordé de repente, habiendo olvidado ese asunto en el despacho de la Hokage. – Parece que tendremos que indagar un poco. Vamos, yo conozco los lugares perfectos donde la información circula como pólvora.

Le guiñé un ojo y me encaminé hacia las calles, perdiéndome entre la gente que nos miraba con extrañeza, tal vez por nuestro vestuario de ninjas o tal vez porque no recordaban habernos visto antes. Algunos se apartaban con tal recelo de nuestro lado que nos hacían sentir como invasores en vez de visitantes. Después de un rato de estar caminando sin encontrar mi objetivo, Sakura-chan se detuvo a mi lado.

- Epero que no me vayas a guiar a algún burdel o… yo qué sé… uno de esos lugares de dudosa reputación a los que Jiraiya probablemente tenía la costumbre de llevarte.

- ¿Cómo crees Sakura-chan? Viniendo con una dama como tú ¿a quién se le pasaría por la cabeza ir a un burdel?

Mi enorme bocota había hecho de las suyas y la hermosa kunoichi entendió la indirecta a la perfección. Avergonzado y con los colores subidos al rostro, seguí caminando y justo antes de que Sakura-chan pudiera comentar algo al respecto, la interrumpí:

- ¡Mira… justamente eso es lo que andaba buscando! – dije, señalando un bar que no estaba muy lejos de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Un bar? Vaya que Jiraiya-sama hizo de las suyas contigo. Además somos menores de edad Naruto, no podemos entrar a un…

- No, no… no quiero que tomemos hasta que se nos suban las copas. De todas maneras no nos servirían ni siquiera un trago.

No muy convencida, sin embargo, entramos al local y nos sentamos en la barra. Como era de esperarse el ambiente era tenso y ruidoso, por no mencionar que el aire estaba cargado con el tufo del alcohol y el humo del cigarro. Afortundamente en este lugar nadie notó nuestro uniforme de ninjas que tanto desentonaba con la ropa de los demás habitantes. Aquí no eramos los únicos individuos con apariencia extraña, pues varios aldeanos y extranjeros traían puestas capuchas que ocultaban sus caras y gafas de sol que mantenían a salvo su identidad.

- ¿Qué van a pedir, chicos? – preguntó el dueño del bar paseando sus ojos de uno a otro rostro.

- Un vaso de agua para cada uno – le dije, mientras le lanzaba una rápida sonrisa a Sakura-chan para calmar su nervisosismo, que aunque tratara de ocultarlo con una máscara de indiferencia, para mí era tan palpable como la barra en la que estábamos recargados.

Minutos después, cuando nuestros oídos estaban atentos a cualquier mención de las palabras "bijuu" o "Nekomata" un chico de castaños cabellos y chaqueta roja se acercó hasta nosotros.

- Ustedes no son de la aldea y son pocos los extranjeros que se atreven a lucir sus protectores con tanta confianza.

Esto no los dijo en un susurro, mientras sus ojos, de un color verde tan intenso y reluciente como los de Sakura-chan, recorrían nerviosamente el lugar. A pesar de la penumbra en la que estaba sumido el local, su tez pálida y lisa era perfectamente apreciable. Como los vasos de agua que habíamos pedido eran gratis, el chico nos sacó del bar casi a rastras y nos llevó hasta un pequeño callejón.

- Quítense eso – indicó, echando un fugaz vistazo a los protectores que adornaban nuestra frente y mostraban con orgullo nuestro lugar de procedencia. – Los extranjeros no son bienvenidos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sakura-chan, mientras yo hojeaba las fichas que nos había dado la vieja Tsunade en busca de un rostro que guardara cierta semejanza con el de aquél muchacho. Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía muy joven, aunque un poco mayor que nosotros, tal vez de unos 17 o 18 años. Sus pantalones le venían grandes, y debajo de su chaqueta sin mangas traía una camiseta negra, cubierta por una fina malla. Antes de que éste pudiera responder a la pregunta de mi compañera, sin embargo, la interrumpí, con los ojos fijos en la hoja de papel que sostenía entre mis manos.

- Tú eres… el hijo del último Raikage ¿no es cierto?

Al pronunciar estas palabras su semblante se endureció visiblemente y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Mi nombre es Mett Kimasuka, así que te agradecería que me llamaras así – En esta frase dejó traslucir cierta irritación.

- Lo siento Mett… - me disculpé, aunque no pude evitar que un gesto de sopresa cruzara por mi cara.

- No importa, de todos modos todo mundo me conoce de esa manera. – Apretó los puños y clavó la vista en el suelo con mal disimulada tristeza. – El hijo del Raikage. Pero mejor cuéntenme¿qué los trae por aquí?

Sakura-chan y yo nos dirigimos una fugaz mirada, de esas que se habían vuelto nuestra forma más íntima y secreta de comunicación. Vacilando, le dije:

- Una misión. No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, espero.

- Eso depende de lo mucho o de lo poco en que tardemos en encontrar el objeto que venimos a buscar – interrumpió Sakura-chan.

- ¿Ahh sí? – El chico metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y nos miró con un deje de desconfianza. - ¿Y qué es lo que buscan, exactamente?

- Bueno… - Sakura-chan calló, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

Finalmente yo tomé la palabra y decidí contarle la verdad. No por nada la Godaime había impreso su nombre en las fichas que nos dio.

- Venimos a buscar al segundo bijuu, Niibi o Nekomata. Los rumores dicen que está oculto en algún lugar de esta Aldea y nosotros lo encontraremos.

Mett arqueó una ceja y paseó su aceitunada mirada de Sakura-chan a mí y de regreso. Poco después sin embargó soltó una amarga carcajada.

- Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son valientes… o muy estúpidos. Nadie ha enfrentado a Niibi y salido victorioso.

- Sí, bueno, lo mismo decían de Shukaku y ya lo vencimos – repuse con evidente orgullo y una pizca de fastidio. ¿Pues qué nos creía¿Vagabundos salidos de Konoha que buscan aventuras?

Sin embargo, el chico no se sorprendió en absoluto ante ésta información. Simplemente se quedó callado y pensativo. Después de unos instantes contestó:

- No es lo mismo. Nekomata es un bijuu famoso por su peculiar habilidad para convocar espíritus del más allá y usarlos para que peleen por ella. Aún así… si tanto insisten, yo los puedo guiar hasta donde se dice que reside su morada. Pero he de advertirles, que a partir de allí irán solos.

- Vaya… descendiente de un Raikage y tienes miedo de enfrentar al segundo bijuu – retó Sakura-chan. La kunoichi no solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero cuando lo hacía, solía poner el dedo en la llaga.

El chico contrajo su rostro en una mueca de ira y se cruzó de brazos.

- No es eso, es simplemente que yo tengo otras prioridades. No me interesa cazar bijuus y mucho menos acompañar a dos tórtolos que no tienen ni idea de hacia dónde caminan. Pero si tanto desprecian mi ofrecimiento, entonces aquí queda todo. Me marcharé y los dejaré a ustedes dos solos para que se quiebren la cabeza encontrando a Niibi.

- No quise decir eso… Está bien… aceptaremos tu ayuda, disculpa lo que dije hace rato – pidió Sakura-chan. - ¿Tienes idea de dónde podremos hospedarnos esta noche?

Mett se relajó un poco y nos dedicó otra de sus radiantes sonrisas.

- Pues claro, nadie conoce esta Aldea como yo. De todas maneras, pueden quedarse conmigo en la misma posada. El dueño es buen amigo mío y no les cobrará muy caro.

- Gracias – agradecimos contentos, mientras seguíamos a Mett por entre estrechas callejuelas y retorcidos callejones. Al parecer a él le gustaba mantenerse alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, que a decir verdad no era equiparable al de Konoha.

Después de varios minutos llegamos hasta una pequeña cabaña que a pesar de parecer vieja, se veía bastante bien conservada. Los años de uso y las inclemencias del tiempo habían hecho mella en la madera, que en algunas partes comenzaba a astillarse y a cubrirse de musgo y mala hierba, pero aún así tenía un aspecto bastante acogedor. Al entrar, el sonido de una campana tintineó en las bien iluminadas paredes que tenían empotradas varias antorchas, cuyas poderosas llamas proveían al interior de una cálida y abundante luz.

Varias mesas estaban esparcidas por el lugar y al fondo había un pequeño mostrador con un hombre detrás de él. Del otro lado unas empinadas escaleras se perdían en el segundo piso. Mett se acercó hasta el hombre y lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Konichiwa, Yasuo. Mira, traigo dos amigos y espero que no te moleste que ocupen dos de tus habitaciones.

- Para nada Mett. – Nos echó un rápido vistazo, pero justo antes de volverse para mirar a Mett, reparó en nuestro uniforme. Nos escrutó con sus claros ojos grises y después de recorrernos de arriba abajo con cierta desconfianza, pareció concluir que no teníamos malas intenciones. – Por cierto, los clientes no tardarán en llegar, así que te sugiero que les des a estos dos jóvenes las habitaciones más alejadas, para que no los moleste el ruido. Ya sabes cómo se ponen los viernes de apuesta.

- Ahh no se preocupe, Yasuo-san, estamos acostumbrados al ruido – interrumpió Sakura-chan con amabilidad.

Ignorando este último comentario, el hombre se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba detrás de él. Al hacerlo, noté que caminaba con pasos lentos y cansinos, como si un millón de experiencias pesaran sobre sus hombros. Una pequeña joroba asomaba de su espalda, dándole un aspecto enjuto que parecía oponerse al aire de altanería y orgullo que sin duda alguna era la única reminiscencia de una vigorosa juventud. Sus ralos y canosos cabellos cubrían las arrugas de su frente y los pocos mechones azabaches que aún quedaban en su cabeza, eran de un color opaco y desvaído.

Tomó una pequeña agenda, un pincel y un frasquito de tinta antes de regresar para colocarse frente a nosotros.

- Sus nombres, jovencitos – pidió, mientras se colocaba unas gruesas gafas que traía colgando de un delgado cordón negro.

- Haruno Sakura-chan y Uzumaki Naruto – recité, mientras reparaba con admiración en la delicada caligrafía del posadero.

- Habitaciones 20 y 21 – dijo, anotando el número al lado de cada nombre.

- Arigato, Yasuo-san – exclamó Sakura-chan con una fugaz sonrisa.

- Arigato Yasuo – agradeció Mett, mientras nos conducía por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

- Mi habitación es la 18, así que no estaremos muy lejos uno del otro. Afortunadamente, su habitación está en la parte de atrás, así que el ruido no les llegará tan fuerte.

- Pero yo no vi ningún cliente allá abajo – replicó Sakura-chan.

- Es por que la gente comenzará a llegar más tarde. Aún así, sugiero que dejen sus cosas y se cambien de ropa – dijo Mett mientras dirigía una mirada de desdén a nuestro uniforme de shinobi. – Los estaré esperando a la entrada para mostrarles la Aldea, digo… si es que quieren dar un paseo.

- Por supuesto – contestó alegremente la kunoichi, entrando por la habitación que le había sido asignada y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Minutos después, los tres nos reunimos a la puerta de la posada y nos encaminamos por la calle principal de la Aldea. Nos detuvimos frente a varias tiendas y locales para admirar la fina artesanía del lugar y tuvimos que hacer numerosas paradas en los puestos de comida para satisfacer mi insaciable apetito. Mientras tanto Mett, nos contaba a grandes rasgos la historia del País del Rayo. Pero hubo un tema que evitó tocar por todos los medios posibles y que después de mucho rogar y pedir, logramos sonsacarle.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te digan hijo del Raikage? No deberías renegar de tu ascendencia, además… es un gran orgullo que tu padre haya sido el shinobi más grandioso de esta Aldea y se haya dedicado a protegerla ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Sakura-chan.

- Claro que estoy orgulloso de mi padre sólo que… yo nunca lo conocí. Murió poco después de que yo naciera y me crié en un orfanato durante la mayor parte de mi vida hasta que me gradué de la Academia. Tiempo después, con el dinero que ganaba de las misiones que se me encomendaban logré rentar un cuarto en la posada que acabamos de abandonar. En el orfanato, y en las calles en general, todos olvidaban mi nombre con bastante frecuencia y solían llamarme el hijo del Raikage. Odio que vean en mí el reflejo de mi padre y es que nadie aprecia mis méritos por mucho que me esfuerce en brillar con luz propia.

Me lo quedé viendo durante unos instantes y no pude evitar que el rostro de Konohamaru regresara a mi memoria. Era el mismo caso, nada más que aquí, Mett no había logrado desprenderse del todo del nombre de su padre.

- Vamos… estoy seguro que algún día lograrás el reconocimiento de toda tu aldea. Entonces serás conocido como Mett Kimasuka y no como el hijo del Raikage.

Mis palabras parecieron reanimarlo un poco, porque asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Regresemos a la posada, ya se está haciendo de noche.

Alcé la vista al cielo y vi que varias estrellas ya adornaban la bóveda celeste, por no decir que el sol ya se había metido hacía rato. Una hora después, cada quien se encontraba en su respectiva habitación y mientras me ponía mi ropa de dormir recordé con una punzada de ansiedad lo que me había ocurrido una semana atrás y cuyos detalles se negaban a abandonar mi memoria.

Me tendí sobre la cama, pero yo sabía que pasarían algunas horas antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño. Desde aquélla noche el insomnio era mi eterno compañero y no se desprendía de mi lado sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas, que aquél recuerdo no me asaltara de nuevo, pero todo fue en vano. Cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando fluir el hilo de mis pensamientos y que a estas alturas, impedirlos me parecía una tarea poco menos que imposible.

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que abandonamos Konoha y el traicionero terreno volvía a hacernos de las suyas. Esta vez, habíamos salido de un extenso pastizal para adentarnos en la espesura de un bosque. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos y cubrían casi en su totalidad los rayos del sol que luchaban por llegar hasta el suelo. Por consiguiente, estábamos sumidos en una penumbra casi constante y los días apenas si se distinguían de las noches. En estas últimas la oscuridad era total y sólo la pálida luz de la luna conseguía despejar un poco las sombras que nos envolvían.

Ese día en especial había sido tremendamente agotador, pues el río que corría a nuestros pies anegaba la tierra de tal modo que la había convertido en un infranqueable pantano. Los árboles estaban tan juntos y sus hojas eran tan abundantes que saltar de un lado a otro era prácticamente un juego de estrategia. Apenas si habíamos avanzado unos pocos km. cuando el crepúsculo nos cayó encima, imposibilitando nuestro avance.

Nos detuvimos y bajamos al suelo, buscando un pequeño claro donde la tierra estuviera lo suficientemente seca y firme para poder dormir. Finalmente, después de mucho buscar y de hundirnos una y otra vez en el lodo, encontramos el sitio perfecto. A pesar de que el río no estaba muy lejos de allí, los árboles se retiraban un poco para dejar al descubierto una pequeña zona cubierta de hierba. Sakura-chan sacó las bolsas de dormir, mientras yo preparaba las franelas que impedirían que nos congeláramos durante la noche.

Estábamos inusualmente callados, sumidos en nuestras propias frustraciones que a pesar de ser las mismas, preferíamos mantener en silencio, demostrándole al otro la fortaleza que necesitaríamos para emprender aquélla misión. No podíamos dejarnos caer, no en un momento como éste. Yo estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que apenas si logré escuchar el grito de advertencia de mi compañera.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado! – Los años de arduo entrenamiento y de enardecidas batallas habían pulido mis reflejos hasta el punto de que hubiera rivalizado con los de una bestia salvaje. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión yo estaba distraído y cuando me di cuenta del peligro era ya demasiado tarde.

Una rama se había desprendido de uno de los árboles bajo los cuales estaba arrodillado y fue a dar a mi cabeza con sorprendente fuerza. Por unos instantes un intenso dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y después… nada. La oscuridad se instaló en mis ojos y lo último que sentí fueron las manos de Sakura-chan sobre mi espalda, mientras me tomaba por la cabeza y examinaba el daño.

_Cuando desperté, unos relucientes ojos de color jade me contemplaban con preocupación y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de aquéllos labios que yo llevaba años enteros anhelando saborear. _

_- ¿Estás bien Naruto¿Ya no te duele? – preguntó la dueña de mi corazón aún con la preocupación brillando en su mirada. _

_¿Qué si estaba bien? Teniendo en cuenta que mi sangre comenzaba a hervir por la cercanía de su rostro con el mío y que un salvaje deseo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo haciéndolo arder con un doloroso frenesí, yo estaba perfectamente. _

_Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme, pero por dentro mi corazón había reventado en una acelerada carrera y retumbaba contra mi pecho con tal furia que podría jurar que el sonido de sus latidos se escucharía a km. de distancia. _

_- Es… estoy bien – logré decir después de normalizar mi respiración. _

_Pero todos mis intentos por reprimir el instinto que bullía en mi vientre y que comenzaba a abotargar mis sentidos, se desvanecieron cuando sentí su cálido aliento rozar mis labios. Abrí los ojos súbitamente, mientras Sakura-chan colocaba su mano sobre mi frente y se inclinaba sobre mí. _

_- ¿Estás seguro? Pareciera que tienes fiebre, estás que ardes. _

_"No sabes hasta qué punto" pensé desesperado, tratando de huir de su presencia que comenzaba a despertar la bestia llamada lujuria que rugía de anhelo por hacerla mía. Pero estaba paralizado, atrapado entre los brazos de Sakura-chan y las sensaciones que carcomían mi cuerpo entero y comenzaban a borrar la racionalidad de mis actos. _

_Finalmente ya no pude más. Soportar aquello era la peor tortura a la que me habían sometido, aunque también la más dulce agonía que me había visto obligado a tolerar. Alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla con tal sutilidad que estoy seguro que los escalofríos estremecieron el cuerpo entero de la kunoichi. Ella cerró los ojos, tal vez para disfrutar al máximo la ternura de aquélla caricia. Y tomándola por el cuello la obligué a posar sus labios sobre los míos, al principio en un suave roce que fue cobrando fuerza a medida que me dejaba arrastrar por la marea de sentimientos que Sakura-chan despertaba en mí. _

_Y ese casto e inocente contacto se convirtió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un pasional arrebato y un entrechocar de alientos, mientras nuestros corazones comenzaban a latir a un solo ritmo, a un mismo compás. El dulce y adictivo sabor de su boca se convirtió en mi perdición aquélla noche, mientras que la luna fue el único testigo del amor que le guardaba a aquélla chica de verde mirada y rosados cabellos. _

_Nos separamos para tomar aire, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que capturara de nuevo sus labios con los míos. Yo no notaba ninguna resistencia por su parte y por el contrario, ella dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío. En ese instante la bestia que rugía dentro de mí y que había sido medianamente apaciguada con aquél beso, volvió a las andadas, esta vez pidiéndome más. _

_Acaricié su cabeza, su rostro, sus mejillas y deslicé mis dedos por la fragilidad de su cuello, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mis rubios cabellos y los desordenaba de tal forma que caían en dorados mechones sobre mis ojos. Con mis dientes mordisqueé suavemente aquéllos carnosos labios y pasé la lengua por sobre ellos una y otra vez, sólo para volver a atraparlos entre los míos. _

_Esta vez me atreví a más y por sobre la ropa que nos cubría, acaricié su cuerpo entero, mientras ella sorteaba con deliciosa facilidad mi camiseta. Cuando sus manos rozaron mi abdomen, toda mi piel se erizó al contacto. Lentamente, muy atento a su reacción y aún sin separar su boca de la mía, bajé la cremallera de su uniforme, pero cuando terminé, la urgencia y la excitación, me hicieron arrancársela prácticamente a tirones. _

_Lo mismo ocurrió con mi camiseta, que en pocos minutos terminó desgarrada por las hábiles manos de Sakura-chan, dejando mi pecho y vientre al descubierto y vulnerables ante sus hambrientas caricias. Ella recorría con sus dedos las líneas y el relieve de mis músculos y el contorno de mi piel, mientras yo le quitaba la falda con más rapidez de la que me había deshecho de la estorbosa tela que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. _

_En ese momento ella hacía lo mismo con mis pantalones y en pocos minutos ambos quedamos a la merced del otro. Mis manos recorrían aviesas y decididas cada cm. de piel que se me ofrecía y sin poder soportarlo más, la tomé de los brazos y me di la vuelta, dejándola atrapada entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo. _

_Ella pasó una pierna alrededor de mi cintura y se agarró de mi cuello, mientras arqueaba la espalda a causa del placer que yo trataba de proporcionarle con cada contacto, con cada beso, con cada mirada. Sumergí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza el olor que destilaba su piel y que no hacía otra cosa que enervar mis sentidos y también cierta parte de mi cuerpo, que ya presionaba fuertemente y estaba tan hinchada que literalmente me pedía a gritos un escape. _

_Pasé mi lengua por su garganta, mientras ella echaba la cabeza para atrás y rasguñaba mi espalda pidiéndome más. Descendí mi boca por su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos y por su vientre y allí me detuve sólo para volver a ascender dejando un rastro de húmedos besos a mi paso, mientras ella masajeaba mis hombros y mi espalda con tal vehemencia que sentía que estallaría en ese momento. _

_Regresé a su boca para atender la muda súplica que parecían estar clamando incesantemente, mientras ella tomaba mis cabellos entre sus manos y presionaba para profundizar el beso. Y así, en un incesante vaivén nuestros cuerpos por fin se unieron. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras que de los míos salió un gruñido de placer. Con una suave embestida, derribé la inocencia de la kunoichi que me había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que la vi. Su cálida y húmeda cavidad se cerró alrededor de mi masculinidad con fuerza, arrancándome un ahogado alarido. _

_Y en ese mismo instante, sentí cómo un torrente de ardiente líquido se venía dentro de ella, liberándome al fin de aquélla acuciante necesidad. Pero ella aún no había acabado, pues volvió a colocarme debajo suyo y procedió a mordisquear mi cuello, mientras su aliento rozaba mis labios y me hacía buscar los suyos con imperiosa desesperación. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo y masajeó suavemente aquél punto de mi cuerpo que estallaría de placer al mínimo contacto con sus manos. _

_Instintivamente levanté la cadera y con una nueva embestida, esta vez un poco más fuerte, penetré de nuevo en ella. La tomé por sorpresa, pero ella había llegado a su límite. Gritó y jadeó, pronunciando mi nombre entre apagados gemidos que no hacían otra cosa que aumentar mi excitación. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su espalda y la abracé, pegándola a mi cuerpo para adentrarme hasta el fondo, hasta que ya no pudiera avanzar más. _

_Esta vez fui yo el que dejó escapar un ronco alarido, mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre mi pecho, exhausta y delineaba con sus dedos las marcas que adornaban ambos lados de mi rostro. Acaricié su espalda con tal sutilidad que provoqué una nueva oleada de escalofríos, para terminar acariciando sus cabellos y repitiendo como en una letanía: _

_- Te amo. _

Desperté sudando y jadeando, pero para mi desilusión, completamente vestido. Sakura-chan no estaba tendida sobre mi pecho y tampoco parecía compartir la agitación que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Más bien estaba profundamente dormida, pero comenzó a despertar seguramente por los gemidos que se escapaban involuntariamente de mis labios y que eran producto del vívido sueño que acababa de tener. Un sueño… ¿Por qué demonios no había sido real? En esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacer realidad esa fantasía que llevaba años intentando reprimir y mantener sepultada en lo más recóndito de mi consciencia, pero que se había revelado esa noche en todo su esplendor.

- Naruto ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la kunoichi tallándose los ojos con fuerza y mirándome con evidente preocupación.

¿Cómo explicarle que lo que me venía sucediendo desde hacía tiempo era que no podía probar el sabor de su piel y ahogarme entre el aroma que desprendía su sedoso cabello?

- Na… nada – respondí.

Entonces me percaté que había algo entre mis piernas que llamaba la atención de Sakura-chan y que hizo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un fuerte rubor. Intuyendo lo que era me incorporé de un salto y eché a correr hacia el río, cuyas aguas seguramente calmarían el ardor de mi cuerpo.

Me mojé la cara y por un instante me quedé viendo mi reflejo. Mis ojos, normalmente cálidos y chispeantes, estaban velados por el deseo y brillaban con un extraño fulgor. ¡Por Kami¿Esos eran los efectos que provocaba Sakura-chan en mí, además de los ya conocidos?

- Naruto… - escuché una voz detrás de mí. Sorprendido y avergonzado por el endurecimiento de cierta parte de mi anatomía que, para mi desgracia, resaltaba a ojos vista me tiré al agua.

El ramalazo de agua fría logró calmar la calentura de mi cuerpo, pero también me dejó temblando. Asomé la cabeza y con mis rubios cabellos cayendo sobre mi frente, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

Al verme en tales apuros, ella prefirió lanzarme una rápida sonrisa y regresar a su lecho. Suspirando agradecido, salí del río y me encaminé hacia el árbol más cercano. Entonces recordé lo que me había visto obligado a hacer cada vez que ella se metía a las cristalinas aguas para bañarse o refrescarse.

Siempre que hacía este erótico ritual que despertaba mis más bajos instintos, yo me veía forzado a alejarme hasta una prudente distancia, reprimiendo los deseos de retroceder sobre mis pasos y atrapar su cuerpo entero entre mis brazos y llenarla de besos de pies a cabeza. Algunas veces era tan fuerte la necesidad que me embargaba, que tenía que echar mano de mi último recurso: volcar mi amor frustrado contra los árboles, arremetiendo a puñetazos contra ellos, a veces con tal furia y desesperación que terminaba tumbándolos.

Pero era el precio que me veía obligado a pagar por amarla de esta manera, por jurarme a mí mismo que jamás la forzaría a entregarme algo que ella no quisiera darme. Me conformaría con las migajas de su cariño y su amistad incondicional, que aunque no me bastara, las aceptaba con agradecimiento. Mendigando por su amor y tendiéndome a sus pies, atendiendo a cada uno de sus deseos, cuidándola con infinita devoción y protegiéndola con fiereza… así esperaba ganarme su corazón.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pasare a los agradecimientos XDD

**Lauriita-chan:** Si, pobre Naruto justo cuando esta a punto de realizar su fantasia mas soñada... pum!!! viene a alguien a arruinarsela XDD En fin, disculpa la demora, ya aqui te traigo el capi...

**X-Haiass-X:** Me encantan tus reviews!!! En serio, los leo y me sube la moral... son largos, descriptivos y sobre todo muy halagantes... Y pocas personas me han dejado un coment que diga tanto sobre los sentimientos y emociones que les causo mi fic y eso es sencillamente maravilloso. Bueno, pasando a la historia, este capi esta especialmente dedicado a ti, te dejo el lemon que tanto me pedias y que ahora por fin se hara realidad... demo... U.U supongo que ya te habras enterado que todo fue un sueño. ¿Por qué? Bueno, muy sencillo, es mi primer lemon y la verdad no me convencio del todo asi que digamos que esto es una "practica" para que ya el definitivo me quede bien. Por cierto, con respecto a la batalla, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, me esforce bastante en esos dos capis, e hice una investigacion exhaustiva (vaya que la hice XDD) de los ataques de cada uno. Que alguien aprecie el empeño y el cariño que puse en estos capis, es algo emocionante... Kyaa!!! Espero que no te desilucione la conti y espero tus reviews con muchas ansias

**TanInu:** Je je... lamento tenerte esperando tanto tiempo pero con las fiestas decembrinas y con que mis vagaciones se me van como agua entre los dedos... sniff...sniff... no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Si, el final interrumpido je je... muchos users en el otro foro me reclamaron por ello, aunque he de decirte que una de ellas me dijo que le habia gustado pues ese no era el momento y ciertamente estoy de acuerdo con ella. Sakura todavia tiene mucho camino que recorrer y muchos sentimientos que poner en orden XDDD

**desirable-hate:** Este... bueno eso de que Naruto sea un niño INOCENTE je je, creo que ha cambiado un poco con Shippuuden, pues vemos un adolescente (bua nuestro querido niño sigue presente pero es innegable que ha madurado, bua!!!) bastante madurito y (guapo ejem... ejem..) bastante interesado en Sakura, pero... bueno interesado no solamente en ganar su corazon, ese pervertidillo. Supongo que las clases con Jiraiya no fueron meramente de estrategias de pelea XDD. Y bueno, espero que revivas con esta nueva conti, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que no te decepcione este capi.

**pukiboli:** De un tiron... O.O Vaya eso es tener paciencia xD ni yo misma lo leo de un tiron y eso que soy la autora XDDD Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que tu tambien sigas pronto con tu fic... demo... he de decirte que no me gusta mucho el SasuSaku, pero el tuyo ha reavivado el antiguo gusto que tenia por esta parejita...

**fern25:** Wiii!!! muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te la hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones y bueno... si, trato de ser muy perfeccionista con las escenas, tanto... que a veces pienso que los detalles empiezan a aburrir!! XDD En fin... el lemon de este capi, he de decirte que es el primero y que de ninguna manera rivaliza con el tuyo (Por Dios!!! que manera de describir la tuya!!!) aunque tratare de mejorar con el tiempo. Es que... simplemente estas escenas no se me dan del todo.

Ahora si!!! Terminados los agradecimientos, solo me resta dejarles una calida despedida y que espero que sigan leyendo este fic.

Prox. capi: **Conociendo a Mett**

P.D. Espero impaciente sus reviews!!! Espero que se puedan tomar la molestia para dejar al menos uno cortito, si es que les gusta


	13. Conociendo a Mett

Hola a todo mundo!!! Bueno... espero que les guste este capi, es un poco largo asi que si quieren pueden ir por unas palomitas o leerlo de a cachitos XDDDD Aún así, disfruté escribiendo este capi mucho más de lo que lo he hecho con los demás (porque, no me pregunten XDDD), a lo mejor fue porque hoy tuve mi sesion de inspiracion (musica muajaja) En fin... ya no les echo mas rollo, espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo haciendolo

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO TAMPOCO EL PERSONAJE DE METT KIMASUKA

**Capítulo XIII: Conociendo a Mett **

Salí de mi habitación y cuando bajé a desayunar, me encontré con que Naruto y Mett ya estaban allí.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – saludó el primero alegremente y me dirigió una de sus radiantes sonrisas, sin las cuales yo no podría seguir viviendo.

- Hola Naruto, hola Mett. – El chico me saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, antes de volver a centrar su atención en su plato y seguir devorando lo que había en él.

- Mett me acaba de decir que partiremos hoy hacia la morada de Niibi – comentó Naruto entusiasmado, mientras jalaba una silla y la colocaba a su lado para que me sentase.

- ¿En serio¿Está muy lejos?

Nuestro amigo negó con la cabeza y terminó su bocado antes de contestar.

- En las afueras de la Aldea. Pero les gustará el camino, el paisaje es muy bonito y hay un enorme lago que estoy seguro les encantará. 

Aentí con la cabeza emocionada y me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno para subir lo más rápidamente a mi habitación y empacar las cosas que necesitaría para el camino. Preparé una muda de ropa, algunas latas de comida, una bolsa de dormir y mi maletín médico. Lo revisé minuciosamente para revisar que no me faltara nada y metí un par de franelas. Antes de salir por la puerta, me miré al espejo que estaba empotrado en una de las paredes del armario y le di una última cepillada a mi cabello. Ajusté firmemente mi equipo ninja y satisfecha con mi aspecto bajé al comedor, donde supondría ya estarían Mett y Naruto esperando.

Sin embargo, me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al ver que ninguno de ellos estaba ahí. "Hombres…" pensé resignadamente, mientras me disponía a dar una pequeña vuelta por la Aldea en lo que ambos se dignaban a aparecerse.

No llevaba ni 5 minutos caminando, cuando una rubia cabellera llamó mi atención.

- ¿Naruto? – murmuré por lo bajo mientras me acercaba lentamente al local de donde sobresalían los dorados mechones.

No obstante, cuando llegué, hubiera preferido jamás haber salido de la seguridad de mi habitación. Naruto y Mett estaban en la entrada de un local platicando animadamente con una… ¡chica!

Sabía que mi compañero solía ser muy sociable y no era el hecho de que estuviera charlando con ella lo que me desconcertó, si no que además de todo… ¡le estaba tomando la mano! "Tranquilízate Sakura, seguramente es amiga de Mett" traté de calmarme a mí misma, mientras permanecía ridículamente parada a mitad de la calle contemplando a la "bonita" pareja.

Pero esta opción quedó descartada, cuando vi que Mett permanecía un tanto alejado de la escena, recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta y contemplando con expresión indiferente a Naruto y a esa… esa… zorra malnacida.

Mi cerebro seguía tratando de asimilar la dolorosa verdad, mientras mi amigo le sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos se iluminaban como solamente lo hacían cuando me miraba a mí. ¡A mí¿Cómo es que en apenas 15 minutos había logrado hacer tan buenas migas con esa muchacha? La recorrí de arriba abajo examinadoramente y sintiendo cómo la ira y la tristeza se iban apoderando de mis sentidos. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, cayéndole en negros rizos hasta más allá de la cintura y no parecía tener menos de 16 o 17 años. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, pero no se parecían en nada los de mi compañero. Los suyos parecían dos témpanos de hielo, que parecían derretirse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba con su mirada fija en Naruto. Llevaba una blusa entallada y pegada a su estrecha cintura dejando entrever sus nada humildes atributos y la falda que traía sugería unas caderas anchas y bien curveadas.

Reía como una verdadera idiota cada vez que mi amigo abría la boca, y ciertamente su pose y gestos dejaban bastante en claro sus poco inocentes intenciones. Me quedé paralizada unos momentos más antes de tomar una alocada desición. Esa desgraciada ramera lamentaría muy caro su atrevimiento y mientras me acercaba a ellos con mal disimilada rabia me juré a mí misma que la haría besar el piso. ¿Quién era ella para estar flirteando con Naruto? Él merecía algo mejor… no una cualquiera que se le aventara al cuello como hembra en celo, alzando su asqueroso rabo como buena gata que era.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Mett me vio caminando amenazadoramente en dirección a ellos y abriendo los ojos de par en par, no sé si por la sorpresa o por el terror que le provocaban los míos, que seguramente estarían lanzando fuego en esos instantes, tomó a Naruto por el brazo y lo jalonéo hasta separarlo de la chica con la que había estado platicando. Para mi desconcierto, cuando mi amigo desvió la vista confundido por la súbita reacción de Mett y clavó su vista en mí pareció olvidarse por completo de la misifusa ésa.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Lamento que no te hayamos esperado en el comedor de la posada, pero Mett sugirió que diéramos una vuelta y en el camino nos encontramos a… - pero nunca terminó la oración pues un fuerte codazo de nuestro amigo y su expresión aterrorizada lo hicieron callar al instante.

- No fue mi idea Sakura… yo… yo pensé que… él fue… - empezó a decir, mientras colocaba los brazos en mi cintura y golpeaba el suelo con un pie impacientemente, en espera de una buena explicación que salvara a Naruto de un bien merecido puñetazo.

Mi compañero, sin embargo, parecía no entender del todo la situación que me tenía tan alterada. Y cuando yo misma me di cuenta de lo absurdo de mi reacción, me avergoncé un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan enojada porque Naruto estuviese coqueteando con otra? Él tenía derecho a manejar su vida como se le antojara y podía andar con la chica que le viniera en gana, sin que a mí tuviera que importarme ¿no es cierto? Cuando me detuve a pensarlo racionalmente, me convencí a mi misma de que estaba actuando como una chiquilla caprichosa.

- Ya no importa… La verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasó… Mejor vámonos yendo – acerté a decir después de sacudir de mi cabeza aquéllas extrañas ideas.

Un poco más tranquilo Mett asintió con la cabeza y nos guió rápidamente hacia las afueras de la Aldea. No obstante, antes de que termináramos de alejarnos por completo de aquél lugar, una chillona vocecita resonó detrás de nuestras espaldas.

- Adiós Naru… espero que nos veamos de nuevo. – Los tres volteamos justo a tiempo para ver cómo la chica que tan ocupada había estado con mi amigo, agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. La rabia regresó a mí y esta vez una insistente vocecita resonó en mi cabeza.

_¿Naru¡¿Naru¿Pero quién carajos se cree esa zorra para llamarlo así después de tan sólo 15 minutos de conocerlo, Shannaro? _

Naruto solamente asintió con la cabeza y el brillo que habían tenido sus relucientes zafiros hacía tan sólo un momento cuando le sostenía la mano cariñosamente, se desvaneció poco a poco.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en silencio, Mett todavía sorprendido por la reacción tan infantil que había tenido yo hacía un rato y yo todavía rumiando mi odio hacia la susodicha muchacha. Venía observando a Naruto y no me pasaba desapercibido que mi amigo esbozaba fugaces sonrisas de cuando en cuando, lo que sólo hacía que mi ira acrecentase.

¿Pero por qué¿Por qué me importaba tanto que él saliera con otra o que se fijara en alguien que no fuera yo? Tenía que replantearme seriamente los sentimientos que guardaba hacia mi rubio amigo y que cada vez parecían inclinarse más y más hacia la delgada frontera que separaba la amistad de…

Me estremecí tan sólo de pensarlo. Ya me habían desbaratado las ilusiones una vez y desde entonces había decidido que el amor no trae otra cosa que dolor y frustración y aún cuando mi corazón todavía guardaba ciertos vestigios del amor que había sentido hacia Sasuke-kun, era consciente que con cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento se debilitaba lentamente y perdía intensidad.

Pero con Naruto… era tal nuestra amistad que yo pondría mi vida en sus manos sin vacilar… era la única persona a la cual le tenía esa confianza y parecía que la mutua comprensión había alcanzado un punto tan íntimo que nos bastaba un vistazo para penetrar el velo de nuestros ojos y leer nuestras emociones como si fueran un libro abierto.

Dejé correr el hilo de mis pensamientos y mi memoria me trajo el nítido recuerdo de aquél sutil contacto que habíamos tenido en Suna. ¿Qué había sentido yo en esos instantes? Era difícil precisarlo, porque una parte de mí clamaba por apartarlo de mí mientras que la otra me urgía a acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

Y estaba aquélla otra ocasión en el bosque, cuando él despertó de su agitado sueño y cierta parte de su cuerpo parecía reclamar algunas atenciones. Al recordar esa vez, un involuntario rubor tiñó mis mejillas de rojo e inconscientemente me pregunté con quién habría estado soñando.

Una voz me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, y por primera vez me percaté del lugar a donde acabábamos de llegar. Un enorme prado cubierto de hierba y uno que otro árbol regado por ahí, abarcaba la totalidad de nuestra vista.

- Y eso no es todo. Esperen un poco y conocerán lo que es la belleza – comentó Mett con un atisbo de orgullo en su voz ante la exclamación de sopresa que se escapó de los labios de mi compañero.

Nuestro nuevo amigo sonrió complacido y clavó su clara y serena mirada en mí, esperando una reacción similar a la de mi rubio compañero. Forcé una sonrisa, pero no dije nada. Seguía demasiado ocupada desenredando los entramados hilos de mis sentimientos.

- ¿No es maravilloso Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo de comprobar que sus hermosos zafiros ya no guardaban ese brillo especial que se activaba en el momento preciso en que se topaban con mis verdes pupilas.

Después de esta pregunta se hizo un incómodo silencio, mismo que se rompió minutos después con la voz de mi amigo.

- Mmmm… Sakura-chan, me estaba preguntando si tú… etto… podrías ayudarme con una técnica.

Mett volteó a vernos, expectante. Antes de responderle, lo miré directamente a los ojos. Por un momento pensé que me estaba viendo ante un espejo, pues los suyos también eran de un color verde intenso. Noté algo raro en su mirada, y supe que ese chico me ocultaba algo. Él debió sospecharlo, pues rápidamente desvió la vista.

Mientras tanto, yo contemplaba a Naruto, desconcertada. Él no solía pedirle ayuda a nadie para aprender jutsus nuevos y de todas maneras era tal su talento que me sorprendía que ésta fuera la primera técnica que le opusiera algún tipo de resistencia.

- Ehhh… - No sabía qué contestarle. Una parte de mi alma ardía en deseos por decirle que sí, pero la otra… quería darle una probadita de la decepción que había sentido al verla con aquélla muchacha. Al final decidí que él no tenía la culpa de mis extrañas y locas ideas… - Sí, claro – respondí.

Mi rubio compañero esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Arigato, Sakura-chan.

Chan… ese apelativo todavía resonaba en mis oídos aún segundos después de que el viento se hubiera llevado aquéllas palabras. ¿Por qué seguía llamándome así? Y más importante aún¿le habría dicho a esa chica lo mismo?

Sea como fuere, yo estaba segura de que no quería saber los detalles de aquél encuentro.

El resto del día lo pasamos en silencio, caminando incansablemente hasta que la noche se nos vino encima. Mientras los últimos rastros de luz se desvanecían lentamente, Mett nos guió debajo de un árbol mientras decía:

- Creo que es hora de hacer una pausa para descansar.

Naruto y yo asentimos y comenzamos a desempacar las bolsas de dormir y las franelas. Mientras, nuestro nuevo amigo encendió una fogata y sacó un poco de carne que clavó en afiladas ramitas para asarla. Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el silencio solamente interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas.

- Aún no sabemos casi nada de ti, Mett – repuso mi compañero con la vista fija en la hoguera.

Interesada, aparté la vista del suelo y me quedé contemplando a Mett, esperando una respuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión sombría, detalles que se veían acentuados por el contraste de luz y sombra que producían las brasas en su rostro.

Finalmente habló.

- Bueno, no es que haya muchas cosas interesantes que contar – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí… Ummm, por ejemplo tu equipo, tu maestro… ¿qué hay de todo eso? – interrumpí.

Al mencionar esto, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Mett desapareció.

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - Se rascó la cabeza. - … Mi equipo y yo ya nos disolvimos. Nuestro maestro murió y cada quien se fue a entrenar por su lado.

- Lo siento – murmuramos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Je, je, pero lo cierto es que pasé buenos momentos con ellos. Pero a ver… ya que parecen tan interesados en mí, les haré una mini biografía – dijo en son de broma. – Ejem… ejem… - se aclaró la garganta – el maravilloso, formidable e increíble Mett Kimasuka nació hace 18 años aquí mismo, en la Aldea de la Nube, hijo del Tercer Raikage. Quedé huérfano a los tres años y pasé casi toda mi niñez en un orfanato. Allí todo mundo solía olvidar mi nombre y para más comodidad me llamaban "el hijo del Raikage". Al principio no me molestaba, después de todo mi padre había sido un shinobi poderoso y experimentado, pero con el tiempo empezó a irritarme. Yo era más que el descendiente del Raikage, era Mett… y quería que el mundo me conociese por mis logros, no por los de mi padre.

Hizo una pausa, antes de proseguir.

- Una noche, cuando yo era muy pequeño, un incendió acabó con el orfanato. Desperté en medio de las llamas y el humo, sólo para encontrarme con que las lenguas de fuego me impedían salir de la habitación. Grité y lloré desesperadamente, creyendo que era mi fin. Tenía tantas cosas que probarle al mundo, tantas cosas por vivir aún, que me negaba a creer que mis días estuvieran por terminar. En eso, un hombre entró por la ventana y me rescató. Jamás supe su nombre y tampoco lo volví a ver, pero me entregó unos guantes que aún hoy todavía sigo ocupando. – Alzó sus manos para mostrárnoslos. Eran de piel y en su mayoría negros, pero dos delgadas líneas rojas los surcaban en la parte superior, formando una cruz. A la luz de la hoguera, sin embargo, se hacía imposible distinguir cualquier otro color. - He tratado de imitar todo de él, desde su manera de vestir, hasta su temperamento: arrojado y decidido.

Esbozó una sonrisa y sus relucientes esmeraldas brillaron de nostalgia.

- Ingresé a la Academia y me gradué de ella en el primer año. No era el mejor alumno, pero tampoco salí tan mal… o eso creo – se rió un momento antes de proseguir. – Ahí fue cuando se nos asignó equipo y donde conocí a Hitotsu Blain y a May Shikoda. Al principio no lograba llevarme bien con él, pues su familia siempre guardó mucho resentimiento a mi padre y, por consiguiente, a todos los que cargaban con el apellido Kimasuka, porque su clan era el más poderoso e influyente de la Aldea de la Nube y consideraban que alguno de sus miembros debió de haber sido elegido como Raikage. Al final… resultó que él y yo terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos y sus padres terminaron por aceptar nuestra amistad a la larga. Años después él y yo pasamos el examen Chuunin, cosa que no pudo hacer nuestra compañera. Yo me fui a entrenar un año a las montañas y recién había regresado nos enfrentamos a Deidara…

- ¿Deidara? – saltó Naruto, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí… luchamos con él, pero al final tuvimos que retirarnos. Nuestro maestro había resultado gravemente herido y murió días después; no sin antes regalarme esta chaqueta que perteneció a mi padre. El impacto fue tan grande que yo me creí morir. De no haber sido por May, seguramente no estaría aquí contándoselos. Ella fue la única que me apoyó en esos momentos, la única que pareció entender todo mi dolor. Cuando me recuperé de la pérdida, presenté mi examen para convertirme en jounin y… bueno… aquí me tienen – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio, antes de que yo murmurara por lo bajo:

- Así que Deidara también estuvo aquí. Eso significa que probablemente él fuera el guardián del segundo bijuu, pero él ya murió… así que…

- Eso significa que ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre Nekomata y ustedes – apoyó Mett asintiendo. – Sí, así es.

- Muy bien… entonces más vale que aprenda ese jutsu nuevo para patearle el trasero a Niibi cuando lo tengamos en frente – saltó Naruto, incorporándose rápidamente y con el puño cerrado en señal de desafío.

- Sí, claro… si no te patea el tuyo antes – replicó Mett soltando una burlona carcajada.

- Lo dices porque tú no tienes el valor para enfrentarlo – retó Naruto, irritado por el comentario.

- No… yo tengo cerebro y un poco de sentido común. Y no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por un cabeza hueca como tú – contraatacó Mett sin perder la paciencia.

Desafortunadamente, la paciencia de Naruto era nula y no había otra cosa que lo picara más que aquéllas palabras.

- ¿Eso crees? Yo te demostraré lo contrario.

- Ajá… como quieras¿por qué no mejor te pones a practicar tu nuevo jutsu con el cual le "patearás el trasero" a Niibi? – agregó enfatizando la última frase con ironía.

- Eso haré… y te demostraré que soy mejor que tú. Sakura-chan… onegai… ¿me ayudarías? – preguntó con un deje de súplica en su voz.

Yo todavía seguía un poco resentida por la escena de la mañana, pero me levanté lentamente y me coloqué a su lado con aire resignado. Mett se recargó en el árbol y se dispuso a contemplar el divertido espectáculo.

- Vamos¿qué esperas? Creí que el incomparable Naruto Uzumaki no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, y le enseñó la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil, a lo que Mett se echó a reír.

- A ver… explícame de qué trata ese jutsu – suspiré, negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Naruto nunca cambiaría, aún cuando dentro de unos meses cumpliría los 17 años.

- Es el Hiraishin no jutsu, la… - pero antes de que terminara la oración, lo interrumpí sorprendida.

- ¿La técnica del Cuarto¿Por la cual se lo llamaba el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha? – No cabía en mí de asombro. – Vaya Naruto, es un jutsu complicado – comenté rascándome la cabeza. – Si la logras dominar estarás a la altura de tu padre. Pero…

Ciertamente yo no dudaba de que si se empeñaba en ello, en pocos meses la tendría perfectamente dominada. Yo, mejor que nadie, sabía lo necio e insistente que podía llegar a ser a la hora de aprender algo.

Cuando Naruto abrió la boca para responder, Mett interrumpió con otra de sus carcajadas.

- ¿Tú vas a aprender esa técnica? Ja, ja, ja, ja… eso sí es divertidísimo… Yondaime Hokage de Konoha hizo famoso ese jutsu en la Gran Guerra y es por todos sabido que solamente él era capaz de realizarla. Es imposible que un pobre idiota como tú la logre dominar.

- Cierra tu asquerosa boca. ¡Yo soy el hijo del Cuarto y como su descendiente, aprenderé esa técnica! – gritó Naruto.

- Oh sí… el hijo de Yondaime Hokage… disculpe haberlo ofendido su majestad… lamento que solamente haya heredado el aspecto físico y no las neuronas de su padre.

Naruto enrojeció violentamente y antes de que se le fuera a golpes, me interpuse entre ese par. Por alguna razón me recordaba mucho a las incontables peleas entre éste y Sasuke-kun. Lo que yo no sabía, sin embargo, es que Mett no trataba de molestar a Naruto simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. En esos pocos días que habíamos estado en la Aldea, esos dos habían formado un lazo tan fuerte de amistad que Mett no tuvo problemas en comprobar que mi rubio amigo era una de esas personas que sólo dan lo mejor de sí cuando tienen un reto a superar. Lo único que estaba haciendo el chico de aceitunadas pupilas era desafiarlo para que se empeñara lo suficiente para dominar aquélla técnica. En el fondo, él tenía la clara certeza de que Naruto aprendería lo que fuera con la motivación adecuada.

- Cálmate Naruto – le repetía una y otra vez, mientras lo sostenía del brazo para evitar que se saliera de control. Al ver que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de furia contenida a Mett, sin embargo, me vi obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto¡Si no te tranquilizas en este mismo instante, no te ayudaré con tu entrenamiento!

Mis palabras parecieron surtir efecto, porque Naruto olvidó todo lo referente a Mett y volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirarme con ojos suplicantes.

- Gomen Sakura-chan… no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

- Bueno, a ver… - suspiré, tratando de desenmascarar la teoría detrás de semejante técnica. – Necesitas un control de chakra preciso… y aunque normalmente se nace con ello, también puedes desarrollarla. Veamos…

Le indiqué a Naruto que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara, orden que obedeció sin chistar.

- Muy bien, ahora… - Busqué con la mirada algo que pudiera servir para lo que tenía pensado y finalmente di con ello. – Mett, pásame esa hoja que está detrás de ti, por favor.

El chico se extendió para tenderme el objeto que le había pedido, con un brillo de interés en sus claras pupilas. Coloqué la hoja sobre la frente de Naruto y continué.

- Ahora, quiero que concentres todo tu chakra en él. Absolutamente todo.

Dos horas después, pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente y al parecer, ya estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, no parecía hacer ningún progreso. Su problema era que tenía tanto chakra a su disposición, que le era literalmente imposible concentrarlo todo en un solo punto. Además se había acostumbrado tanto a las enormes reservas que jamás se había preocupado demasiado en dosificar la energía que pasaba por su cuerpo. Total, si se excedía un poco el Kyuubi siempre le prestaba sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo lo hice Sakura-chan? – preguntó, dejándose caer al suelo para sentarse.

Planeaba responderle la verdad: que no había hecho ningún progreso y que sus avances habían sido nulos, pero sus brillantes zafiros relampagueaban de esperanza y parecían sedientos de mi aprobación. Forcé una sonrisa y en vez de lo que tenía pensado, le dije:

- Muy bien Naruto… muy bien.

Mi rubio amigo pareció convencido, o tal vez estuviera demasiado cansado, así que se limitó a tenderse sobre su bolsa de dormir, satisfecho por mi respuesta y en pocos minutos ya se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

Antes de que yo me recostara, sin embargo, Mett llamó mi atención. Seguía con la espalda recargada sobre el árbol y me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y desaprobación.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste? – preguntó en un susurro. No era un reproche, pero pronunció estas palabras con cierta dureza.

- Porque no quiero lastimarlo Mett. Sabía que si le decía la verdad lo desilusionaría mucho.

- ¿Y te parece bien llenarlo de falsas esperanzas? Creí que eran amigos y una relación se basa en la confianza y la sinceridad- Eso sí sonó como un regaño.

- ¿Entonces, según tú, cuál es la mejor manera de motivarlo? – pregunté con cierto fastidio. Habíamos conocido a Mett hacía apenas dos días y ya actuaba como si lo supiera todo acerca de nosotros.

Pero lo que yo no sospechaba es que ese chico de cabellos castaños sabía más de lo que parecía. Yo ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que una tierna sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios al término de nuestro entrenamiento y que nos había estado observando atentamente durante el mismo.

- Eso, lo tienes que descubrir tú – apuntó Mett, levantándose para encaminarse hacia su bolsa de dormir. Estas palabras me dejaron anonadada. Tal vez él tenía razón, pensé apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Al día siguiente, después del breve desayuno, destinamos dos horas más al entrenamiento de Naruto. Esta vez había usado un método distinto, y lo había invitado a que me enseñara todo el procedimiento del Hiraishin.

Paso a paso y detalle a detalle me explicó cómo se hacía el sello en un pedazo de pergamino y se enredaba a un kunai, mismo que lanzaba por los aires y que al término de su recorrido, tendría que transportarlo al lugar donde el arma se hubiera clavado. O al menos, esa era la teoría. Mett había sacado una pequeña guitarra y rasgaba las cuerdas arrancándole dulces acordes. Aún así, seguía de cerca nuestros movimientos.

- Bueno, es muy parecido al Shunshin no jutsu – suspiré cuando Naruto terminó su explicación.

- Sí, pero la diferencia es que no importa qué tan lejos esté el objetivo, yo tengo que llegar al mismo tiempo que el kunai impacte con algo.

- Ahh ya veo. Es como el Shinranshin y el Kuchiyose combinado – corregí, estrujando hasta la última neurona de mi cerebro para encontrar la manera de ayudar a mi amigo.

Finalmente di con la solución. O eso creí yo. Pacientemente le expliqué a Naruto lo que debía hacer. Si se suponía que el chakra era capaz de adaptar cualquier forma y podía ser usado para cualquier propósito, desde regenerar tejidos en los jutsus médicos, hasta controlar marionetas en el caso de Kankarou y Sasori, entonces nada impedía que sirviera como medio de transporte.

Mi plan era éste: imbuir el sello con chakra y auto invocarse. Parecía sencillo, pues Naruto ya había realizado el Kuchiyose no jutsu y sabía la teoría detrás de la práctica. Sin embargo… había una diferencia muy grande entre convocar sapos y convocarse a sí mismo. Dificultad de la que me di cuenta cuando Gamakichi hizo aparición.

Después de unos cuantos gritos por parte de mi rubio amigo, en los cuales descargó toda su frustración contra la pobre ranita exenta de culpa, nos dimos cuenta que tendríamos que pensar en otra estrategia.

Mett guardó su guitarra y nos siguió guiando por entre la verde pradera. Así transcurrieron varios días, durante los cuales descubrí que Mett era un chico divertido y carismático, y en ciertos aspectos, muy parecido a Naruto. Solía hacer el tonto con éste último, y no paraban de retarse y perseguirse durante buena parte de la tarde, a veces tratando de incluirme en sus alocados correteos. Yo los contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero era más divertido observar cómo se desafiaban el uno al otro. Era casi como si el equipo 7 estuviera de regreso. Eso me traía dulces y amargos recuerdos a la vez de cuando Sasuke-kun aún compartía nuestros mismos sueños y esperanzas, antes de que decidiera tomar el camino de la venganza y marcharse con Orochimaru.

A la quinta jornada, Mett nos guió por el paso entre dos montañas y cuando finalmente cruzamos al otro lado, vimos el lago que nos había prometido. Era grande y hermoso y sus cristalinas aguas brillaban con el reflejo del sol que alumbraba su quieta superficie. Esa tarde, ni Naruto ni yo vacilamos en zambullirnos dentro de él, chapoteando y salpicando como dos críos. Mett, sin embargo, declinó amablemente la invitación, argumentando que dada su inusual habilidad de controlar el fuego, le tenía fobia al agua fría.

- Vaya¿eso significa que no te bañas? Ya me explico el olor – había dicho Naruto.

- Ja, ja, ja – se rió nuestro amigo con sarcasmo, mientras daba media vuelta y se tendía de espaldas sobre la hierba, disfrutando de las cálidas caricias del sol.

Esa noche, recordé sin razón aparente a la chica con la que había estado Naruto platicando tan amenamente. Estaba decidida a preguntarle quién era ella y por qué parecía estar tan cautivado, cuando mi rubio amigo salió del lago para cambiarse de ropa.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, pronto no tardará en hacer frío y no quiero que cojas un resfriado – dijo, mientras me extendía su mano para evitar que cayese en la resbaladiza superfice de la orilla.

- No, creo que me quedaré un momento más. Será sólo unos pocos minutos – insistí, al ver que mi amigo no parecía demasiado convencido.

Finalmente, accedió y después de ponerse ropa seca, se sentó junto a Mett quien ya había preparado la fogata y las bolsas de dormir y se dedicaba a tocar la guitarra.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme una canción? – preguntó Naruto, señalando el instrumento con interés.

- No te apresures amigo mío, tocar esta belleza requiere de años y años de práctica – alcancé a escuchar, mientras salía del lago a paso lento, todavía pensando en la susodicha muchacha.

- No me interesa aprender a tocarla, simplemente quiero que me enseñes una canción. Ya sabes, algunos acordes y notas musicales.

Mett le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y le contestó.

- Ahhh ¿con que quieres dedicarle una tonada a Kisa ehhh? – Naruto me dirigió una fugaz mirada, y creí ver un destello de arrepentimiento, pero al instante replicó con una sonrisa.

- Ehh… yo… este… pues… ha… hai.

Esas palabras tuvieron un impacto en mí mucho mayor del que esperaba. ¿Cuántos años llevaba conociéndome y en 15 minutos se enamoraba de una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía? Sentí que todo este tiempo ofreciéndole todo mi apoyo y cariño incondicional habían sido en vano, que de nada había servido todas las veces que me había preocupado por él, que lo había curado con devoción y cuidado… yo a ese chico le había estado entregando mi corazón sin darme cuenta y ahora lo rompía en mil pedazos tal como lo había hecho Sasuke-kun años atrás. Pero… ¿de qué podía culpar a Naruto? Si yo nunca le había confesado mis sentimientos, si había sido yo quien le había arrebatado las esperanzas negándome a aceptar su amor. Y ahora… él había decidido tomar otro camino, superar ese capricho de la infancia para desviar su atención hacia una chica mucho más bonita que yo y que… que lo mereciera más que yo.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y en silencio, sin siquiera alzar la vista del suelo y justo cuando terminé, me disculpé en un murmullo diciendo que necesitaba pasear un rato.

Cuando los perdí de vista, eché a correr, con la rabia carcomiendo mis entrañas y jurando que cuando regresáramos de la misión esa maldita zorra probaría la fuerza de mis puños. "De todos modos no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, porque esa desgraciada no nos acompañará de vuelta a Konoha" pensé con cierto alivio.

Lo que yo no sabía era que en cuanto yo había desaparecido entre los pocos árboles que había, Naruto había saltado de su lugar, decidido a seguir mis pasos y explicármelo todo. Pero Mett lo había detenido y en esos momentos, se encontraba enseñándole la canción que tanto se había empeñado Naruto en aprender.

Le costó casi una hora aprenderse a la perfección los acordes, pero cuando lo logró, su primera reacción fue salir en mi búsqueda. Guitarra en mano había recorrido casi toda la zona con ayuda de Mett, y ya cuando habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrarme, vio mi silueta recortada contra la luna.

Yo estaba de espaldas a él, rumiando mi enojo y prometiéndome que jamás volvería a entregarle mi corazón a ningún chico. Había sido mi culpa. La primera vez por haber sido tan ingenua que creí que ofreciéndole un futuro a Sasuke-kun a mi lado lograría convencerlo de que se quedara. Y ahora… precisamente porque no había sido sincera con Naruto, porque había dejado pasar todas las oportunidades con él y ahora… ahora tenía los resultados justo frente a mis ojos.

Sin embargo, una melodiosa tonada interrumpió mis pensamientos. Una voz que yo conocía muy bien resonó justo detrás de mí, ajustándose suavemente a la delicadez de las notas. Y poco a poco, una canción fue tomando forma, entrelazándose armoniosamente con el susurro del viento sobre las hojas y el tenue murmullo del lago. Esa noche, fui testigo de la mejor serenata que un hombre le haya dedicado a una mujer.

_Los días que hemos pasado _

_jamás los olvidaré, _

_porque te llevo aquí dentro _

_siempre en mi corazón. _

_Quiero que sepas _

_que aún teniendo que sufrir _

_prefiero amarte y protegerte _

_que sacarte de mi corazón. _

_Eres tú mi dulce flor _

_la dueña de mis pensamientos _

_la luz que ilumina mi vida _

_la chispa que alimenta el fuego de mi pasión. _

_Te necesito aquí a mi lado, _

_para poder sentir que vivo _

_que mi vida no está sola ni vacía _

_que hay una razón para seguir luchando. _

_Sé que te han lastimado _

_que tu corazón te niegas a entregar _

_que es difícil soportar _

_la partida de tu primer amor. _

_Pero aquél que te lastimó _

_conmigo se ha de topar _

_si me pides que regrese _

_entonces a tu lado él estará. _

_No me queda más que ser feliz _

_con lo poco que me das _

_pero mientras en tu rostro haya una sonrisa _

_en mi alma brillará la paz. _

_Amor mío, escucha esta canción _

_que quiero que te enteres _

_de que a tu lado siempre estaré _

_compartiendo tu alegría, _

_y alejándote del dolor. _

Las lágrimas se me saltaron de los ojos, mientras los últimos versos se desvanecían en la frescura de la noche. Naruto no dejó de mirarme durante toda la canción, con tal intensidad y sinceridad que por un momento olvidé todas mis penas. Olvidé que Sasuke se había ido, que nuestro equipo se había desintegrado, olvidé que teníamos una peligrosa misión por delante y también olvidé que Mett estaba recargado en un árbol con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios. Sin embargo, imaginando que necesitaríamos un momento de privacidad, se marchó sigilosamente.

Naruto se sentó junto a mí y pasó una mano por mi mejilla, secando con suaves caricias las lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro. Yo no dije nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento y los sentimientos se desbordaban con cada latido de nuestros corazones.

La luna se reflejaba sobre el lago y las estrellas titilaban en la vastedad del oscuro cielo. El agua se mecía en un lento vaivén, como acompañando el susurro de nuestra respiración. Una vez más me sumergí en aquél océano azul, dejándome llevar por el amor que se reflejaba en ellos. Por Kami¿cómo era posible que esos zafiros pudieran cautivarme hasta ese punto¿Que con sólo echarles un vistazo me hicieran olvidar todo lo demás?

El lugar era perfecto, la situación no podía ser mejor. Lentamente, sus labios se fueron acercando y yo simplemente me quedé quieta, esperando ese ansiado contacto. Ya no podía fingir más, no podía negarme a los sentimientos que Naruto despertaba en mí cada vez que se me acercaba, estaba harta de repetirme a mí misma que jamás volvería a entregarle mi corazón a nadie más. Y cuando su boca se juntó con la mía, tierna, suave y lentamente el tiempo se congeló.

En ese momento el cielo hubiera podido caerse con todo y estrellas, la peor de las guerras podría estallar en ese momento, Sasuke podía irse al demonio y Akatsuki podía aparecerse justo frente a nosotros. Nada… nada podría interrumpir ese mágico momento. Incluso Niibi pareció perder importancia cuando su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios, y sus manos se posaron sobre mi mejilla para profundizar el beso.

Oh, por Kami… cuánto amaba a ese chico de rubios cabellos y chispeantes ojos. Involuntariamente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé arrastrar por la marea de sensaciones que ese beso estaba provocando, no sólo en mi corazón sino en mi cuerpo entero. Presioné mi boca contra la suya, atrapando sus labios con los míos y mordiéndolos juguetonamente. Quería aprovechar al máximo antes de que la falta de oxígeno se interpusiera entre nosotros. Pero… pensándolo bien… ¿qué más daba? Naruto y yo podíamos permanecer hasta 5 minutos sin aire.

Él hundió sus manos en mi cabello, separándose lentamente y deslizando su lengua por mis labios, lenta… sensualmente. Eso hizo que todos mis sentidos se crisparan de placer y por un momento me creí en el paraíso.

Finalmente tuvimos que romper aquél contacto.

- Sakura-chan… - dijo él en un ronco murmullo, juntando su frente con la mía y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

- Naruto… - le respondí a su vez, mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y colocaba mi cabeza debajo de su mentón.

Él depositó un suave beso en mi cabello, antes de decir con una sonrisa.

- Mejor vámonos regresando. Mett ya estará preocupado.

- Déjalo – le dije, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando del aroma que desprendía su ropa. No quería separarme de su lado, no quería ir con Mett… quería quedarme así para siempre… que sólo la luna y las estrellas y aquél cristalino lago fueran testigo de que dos corazones se habían fundido esa noche.

Pero, desafortunadamente tuvimos que regresar al improvisado campamento, donde Mett permanecía callado y expectante. Cuando nos vio venir, tomados de la mano, esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad que funcionó mi plan? – le preguntó a Naruto. ¿Plan¿Plan? Yo no estaba enterada de ningún plan.

- ¿A qué… se refieren ustedes dos? – pregunté dudosa, soltando la mano de mi amigo y tratando de buscar una explicación en su rostro.

- Je, je, je – rió Naruto nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza. – Será mejor que le expliques tú Mett.

- Oh claro… el señor "voy a patearle el trasero a Niibi" tiene miedo de enfrentar a una chica, que por añadidura, se acaba de convertir en tu novia.

Un ligero rubor tiñó nuestras mejillas de rojo, pero a fin de cuentas, era la verdad. Bueno… no del todo aún.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la chica con la que estaba Naruto hace unos días? Bueno, ella es una gran amiga mía y aceptó ayudarnos para desenmascarar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Naruto. También lo que le dije de la canción fue por esa razón.

- Pero… pero… - interrumpí, recordando la genuina expresión de cariño que tenía Naruto en su rostro cuando estuvo con ella – tus ojos… brillaban como si en verdad la quisieras.

- Ahhh eso… vaya Sakura-chan… me conoces mejor de lo que creía. Pero… te falló algo. No es difícil imaginar que el rostro de la chica era el tuyo – informó mi amigo.

- ¿O sea que todos los celos que sentí y todo el dolor por el que tuve que pasar fueron un experimento? – grité, enfadada. No se me hacía justo que mientras yo me ahogaba en el odio y el resentimiento contra esa pobre chica, ellos se hubieran puesto a comprobar, mediante una estúpida e infantil prueba, lo que sentía por Naruto.

- Bueno… algo así – se disculpó Mett. – Pero al final obtuviste lo que querías ¿no? Ya tienes a Naruto a tus pies… aunque déjame decirte que lo has tenido desde hace años.

- Así es, le conté todo – respondió Naruto a mi muda pregunta.

- Gracias Mett – le dije al chico con sinceridad. Por muy tonto que hubiera sido ese experimento había dado sus resultados.

Mett asintió con la cabeza y guardó la guitarra que Naruto traía en las manos. En eso, Naruto se quedó contemplando a la luna, pensativo.

- ¿Bonita, no crees? – le pregunté recargándome sobre su hombro.

- No tanto como tú – contestó él, apartando la mirada para fijarla en mis ojos. – Sakura-chan… sabes que yo daría hasta mi vida por protegerte y que estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras ofrecerme. Ahora… ahora yo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado por siempre, y que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que mi amor por ti no tiene límites. Por favor… déjame hacerte feliz… déjame limpiar las lágrimas que salgan de tus ojos, déjame ser el escudo que te proteja del dolor y el sufrimiento. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre… y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe – terminó, apartando un mechón rosado de mi rostro y depositando un leve beso sobre mi frente.

Sus palabras me habían conmovido profundamente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a abalanzarme sobre sus labios, atrapándolos entre los míos con desesperación. Naruto se soprendió un poco, pero me abrazó con fuerza y me regresó el beso con renovada pasión.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – le dije al separarnos.

- Supongo que sí – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa acariciando mi cabello con ternura.

Pasaré ahora con los agradecimientos xD

Dairen: Espero que no te moleste que te diga asi, es que tu nick es muy largo XDDD En fin, me alegro de que te hayas pasado por el fic, me emociono mucho cuando un nuevo user deja su review, eso significa que el relato va teniendo sus seguidores XDD Espero que aunque no puedas dejar un pequeño comentario, al menos si puedas pasarte de vez en cuando para echarle una ojeada

X-Haiass-X: Bueno, no te creas que para escribir el lemon no estuve horas y horas frente al word XDDD De hecho no me gusta mucho el lemon, no me acostumbro a describir ese tipo de escenas (yo tan santa y pura... seee esa ni yo me la trago xD) En fin... me alegra de que te haya gustado y si... pobre Gaara... Cambiando un poquito de tema... pobre Mett... es muy dura su vida, pero aun asi es un chico carismatico que sabe salir adelante (te suena la historia?? XDDD cofcofNarutocofcof ) Por cierto cabe aclarar que el personaje no lo invente yo sino un user de otro foro que se ofrecio como voluntario para jinchuuriki. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que continues tu fic pronto... lo que se dice pronto... xD

pukiboli: Ammm... eso de las cosas pervertidas con estilo... bue... he tenido buenos maestros XDDD (sin malpensar eh??) No, la verdad me he basado en los mejores lemons que he visto para crear uno... y como yo no se nada de esas cosas (al menos no por experiencia) pues tengo que inspirarme en otros... Sin embargo, me alegra de que te haya gustado y espero que tambien disfrutes este capi.


	14. Niibi

Hola a todos!!! Sé que hace milenios que no escribo XDD y les pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar. Pero ya saben... fue la prepa y los proyectos y las tareas y bla bla bla... todas esas cosas que te dejan en la escuela.

Recien ayer pude sentarme a escribir un capítulo decente y traerles la conti que espero que les guste.

Bueno, ya no les echo mas rollo porque se que lo que quieren no son mis explicaciones xD sino la historia en sí. Espero que la disfruten y que les guste la batalla entre Niibi y los tres amigos que en lo personal a mi no me convencio mucho je je.

**Capítulo XIV: Niibi **

La mañana siguiente yo fui el primero en despertar. Sakura-chan y Mett dormían profundamente, sumidos en un largo y tranquilo sueño. Me quedé recostado de espaldas, contemplando el despejado cielo azul y las pocas nubes que lo cruzaban como níveos jinetes. Suspiré, recordando todo lo que había pasado últimamente y lo feliz que me había hecho Sakura-chan el día anterior.

Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando mi mente me trajo la imagen de aquél beso que habíamos compartido apenas unas horas antes. ¿Qué más podría yo desear? Todos estos años, sumido en el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad y el sufrimiento habían valido la pena sólo por aquél contacto que no había durado más de 3 minutos. Volvería a caminar por ese infierno tan sólo por probar aquéllos labios de nuevo.

El sol iluminaba ya el paisaje y acariciaba con delicada sutileza mi cuerpo entero. Sin duda alguna sería un gran día. Giré la cabeza y me dediqué a observar con detalle el rostro de Sakura-chan. Rayos… ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan hermosa? Su piel parecía tan suave y tersa como la de los mismísimos ángeles y detrás de sus pálidos párpados, se ocultaba la mirada más profunda y sincera que yo habría de contemplar jamás. Tan sólo por esas bellas esmeraldas sería capaz de arrancarme la vida a pedazos…

Me acerqué a ella con cautela y tierna y lentamente deslicé mis dedos por su mejilla. Los rayos de sol no hacían más que acentuar la perfección de su rostro y la gracia de su silueta. Acaricié su cabello con cuidado para no despertarla y me maravillé ante la sedosidad de aquéllas rosadas hebras. Ni siquiera la seda podría ser tan suave ni podría escurrirse entre mis dedos con la facilidad y la ligereza con la que lo hacían esos claros mechones. Cautivado por tanta beldad e hipnotizado por su encanto, hundí mi nariz en su cuello aspirando ese aroma que llevaba años volviéndome loco, que era capaz de arrancarme prolongados suspiros y despertar sentimientos tan intensos como la pasión y la lujuria, pero a la vez tan reales como el amor y la ternura.

Cómo me encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas, sintiendo esa frágil figura entre mis brazos, esa melena desparramada sobre mi pecho… Por Kami… qué no daría por que cada mañana de mi existencia lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos fuera esa magnífica silueta…

Increíblemente ella no despertó. Tal como una criatura divina bajada desde el mismísimo cielo, permaneció quieta e inmóvil, mientras que yo observaba con deleite el lento vaivén de su pecho que bajaba y subía al compás de su pausada respiración. Finalmente, antes de levantarme para comenzar a preparar el desayuno y levantar a Mett para que me ayudara con el mismo, le susurré a su oído:

- No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Sakura-chan…

No sé si fue el cosquilleo que provocó mi cálido aliento sobre su piel o simplemente la luz que irradiaban los reflejos del sol, ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Pero lo que no pasó desapercibido a mis ojos, fue un ligero estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo entero justo después de estas palabras. Sonriendo, me incorporé de un salto y comencé a sacar un poco de comida de una de las mochilas.

Pocas horas después ya habíamos acabado el desayuno y nos preparábamos para emprender la marcha de nuevo.

- ¡Qué hermoso día! Seguramente que hoy llegaremos a nuestro destino – comentó Mett entusiasmado, echando a andar a buen paso delante de nosotros.

- Ojalá, porque a Tsunade-sama no le gustará que tardemos mucho en la misión – respondió Sakura-chan levemente preocupada.

- Je, je… al diablo con Tsunade-obachaan. Si tanta prisa tiene, entonces que venga ella a capturar a los bijuus – contesté dirigiéndole una sonrisa a mi adorada flor de cerezo.

- Ya me gustaría que dijeras eso enfrente de la Hokage – murmuró Mett con un toque de sarcasmo, girando la cabeza para encararme directamente. 

Nada respondí. Creo que era evidente que jamás osaría pronunciar de nuevo aquélla frase en presencia de la vieja Tsunade. Si apreciaba mi vida y me preocupaba mi seguridad, más valía que mantuviera la boca cerrada y cumpliera con la misión asignada con rapidez y eficiencia.

No obstante, no llevábamos ni 5 minutos caminando cuando los problemas comenzaron a surgir. Un inocente comentario, salido de los labios de Mett, comenzó la cómica catástrofe.

- Vaya Sakura, desde lo acontecido la noche anterior pareces más contenta. Tu semblante se ha animado mucho, tu sonrisa se ha vuelto más sincera… hasta te ves mucho más bonita y mira que lo creía imposible.

- Ey, ey cuida tus palabras – le dije medio en serio medio en broma.

- ¿Si no qué? Oh sí, sí… el hijo del Hokage, el shinobi más sobresaliente de Konoha me "pateará el trasero" justo como lo hará con Niibi ¿verdad? – contestó mordazmente.

- Te sorprenderías… - le advertí, todavía jugando.

- Vamos, vamos… tú sabes que yo no tengo ojos más que para May… ella… ella – se ruborizó ligeramente antes de proseguir con la oración – lo es todo para mí.

- Naruto, basta – interrumpió Sakura-chan negando con la cabeza y colocando su brazo frente a mi pecho para evitar una futura discusión.

- Pero… ya que quieres divertirte un poco… - agregó Mett suspicazmente, alzando una mano y creando una pequeña flama en su palma. – Llamo a esta técnica "Corre que te alcanzo" y tal vez sirva para darte una pequeña lección.

- ¿Ah sí¿Te crees que con eso podrás derrotarme? Se necesita más que fuego para vencer a Uzumaki Naruto – repliqué, aceptando su desafío.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, la diminuta llamarada salió disparada en dirección a mí, quemándome el trasero y sacándole humo a mis pantalones. Gritando por el dolor y la sorpresa, mi única reacción en ese instante fue correr lo más rápido que pude. Supongo que la escena fue bastante graciosa, pues Sakura-chan no paraba de reír. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si una bola de fuego con voluntad propia no dejaba de perseguirme por muchas vueltas que yo diera. Finalmente, pasados unos minutos, Mett detuvo aquélla estúpida técnica.

- A ver si con eso aprendes… a que un amigo que te ayuda a conseguirte novia, no planea arrebatártela a la primera oportunidad.

Resentido y un tanto humillado preferí no contestar y asumir una actitud que, yo consideraba, era muy arrogante y orgullosa, consiguiendo como único resultado el que Sakura-chan dejara escapar una risita.

- Creo que Mett tiene razón Naruto. Además, deberías tenerme un poco más de confianza – agregó pasando a mi lado y esbozando una de esas sonrisas que solían derretirme en cualquier lugar y a cualquier instante.

Conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, el silencio se iba haciendo más y más tenso y la expresión relajada y alegre de nuestros rostros fue desapareciendo poco a poco para ser sustituida por la preocupación.

Llegamos a las faldas de una montaña y nos detuvimos momentáneamente. Alcé la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido contemplé su magnificencia. Era enorme, más alta que cualquier risco que yo hubiera visto en toda mi vida y en la cumbre de aquél monstruo, coronado por la nieve, las nubes flotaban a su alrededor como esponjosos algodones.

- Allí vamos nosotros – exclamó Mett, levantando una mano y señalando hacia un saliente que yo apenas acababa de notar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura-chan a mi lado, paseando la vista por las escabrosas paredes del monte y deteniéndose de cuando en cuando en las rocas más afiladas que sobresalían de ellas.

- Eso, mi querida amiga, es un pequeño valle en el cual se dice que crece el árbol más grande que haya vivido jamás. Tiene más de un milenio y sus raíces siguen enterrándose más y más en las entrañas de la montaña. Es ahí donde originalmente vivía Niibi… antes de ser encerrado en un jinchuuriki.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿qué estamos esperando? – salté de repente, echando a correr por el sendero que estaba marcado en la hierba y que rodeaba la ladera como una enorme serpiente, enroscándose a su alrededor.

Sakura-chan y Mett apuraron el paso para no quedarse atrás y así, en menos de lo que todos esperábamos, llegamos a la dichosa llanura. Ya me esperaba yo un espectáculo grandioso: un tremendo árbol con largas y pesadas ramas colgando hasta el suelo y doblándose a causa del peso de las hojas. Pero la realidad… superó a mi imaginación. Me quedé petrificado ante la visión que tenía frente a mí, la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa y los ojos abiertos al máximo para absorber cada detalle. Sakura-chan se paralizó justo detrás de mí y Mett se colocó a mi lado. Su expresión era difícil de describir: una mezcla de orgullo y admiración, junto con el respeto que le infundía aquélla creación de la naturaleza. Y aún así yo seguía preguntándome ¿cómo era posible que algo tan grande pudiera crecer en aquél abrupto lugar?

El árbol era tan descomunal que me parecía increíble que no lo hubiéramos distinguido desde allá abajo y su punta sobresalía tan alto que rasgaba las nubes de su alrededor. Y era tan frondoso que se hubieran necesitado más de 50 personas para rodearlo completamente. La corteza estaba profundamente arrugada… tanto que más parecían tajos hechos con un kunai que formaciones naturales. Sus ramas se alzaban soberbias y arrogantes por encima de nuestras cabezas y eran tan gruesas que resistían perfectamente el peso de las hojas que las adornaban. Y ¡qué hojas! Con ellas se podría armar una hamaca para una persona de la envergadura de Ero-sennin.

No obstante, una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me devolvió a la realidad con cierta violencia.

- Éste es el hogar de Niibi – comentó Mett acercándose unos pasos y comenzando a rodear aquélla enorme masa de madera.

- No quiero ni imaginar la clase de criatura que es – respondió Sakura-chan a su vez y adelantándose un poco para colocarse a mi lado. Me tomó la mano con aprehensión y le dio un ligero apretón.

Gesto que yo interpreté como un reflejo de su preocupación y sospecha que confirmé cuando sus ojos tropezaron con los míos. Un brillo de angustia pulsaba en esas hermosas esmeraldas, pero a través de ese oscuro velo que los opacaba significativamente, pude ver la determinación que yacía detrás. Involuntariamente me perdí de nuevo en la magia de aquél océano jade y me sumergí en sus cálidas pero tormentosas aguas. Era esa fiereza que Sakura-chan llevaba escondida en lo más profundo de su ser y que salía a relucir en los momentos más críticos lo que me tenía tan embelesado. Para mí ella significaba mucho más de lo que yo mismo imaginaba.

Era capaz de traerle a mi corazón la paz que yo no podía encontrar en ningún lado, y era la vitalidad que latía dentro de él lo que me convencía de que valía la pena seguir luchando. Ella era mi calma, pero también desataba la tempestad en mi alma. Así como podía sumirme en la ternura y la tranquilidad y podía arrullarme con suavidad y dulzura, también podía llevarme a un estado de agitación tan extremo en el que mi corazón retumbaba como un verdadero poseso, golpeando tan salvajemente contra mi pecho que resultaba hasta doloroso.

Mis sentidos se aceleraban cuando estaba junto a ella, pero también se entorpecían con el aroma de su fragancia y la textura de su piel. Pero mal momento para pensar en ello. No podía dejarme llevar por la pasión que despertaba aquélla kunoichi en mí, sino que tenía que concentrarme en la difícil batalla que teníamos por delante. Forcé una sonrisa y tomé su mano entre las mías, apretándola delicadamente para ofrecerle mi protección y apoyo. Y así, los dos seguimos a Mett que ya se había detenido frente a un punto en específico y contemplaba hacia esa dirección con creciente horror.

Su rostro empalidecía y perdía color a medida que los segundos transcurrían lentamente y cuando llegué a su lado, tragué saliva, expectante. Y justo allí vi un enorme agujero, señal inequívoca de que el árbol estaba hueco y que en su interior albergaba a un peligroso demonio. Al principio no distinguí nada que no fuera la negra oscuridad que parecía indiferente a los intentos del sol por colarse en su interior y alumbrar un poco la penumbra. Pero después reparé en dos pequeñas centellas que se acercaban a medida que mi estupefacción crecía.

Se hicieron más y más brillantes, como dos enormes linternas cuya luz era tan potente que eran capaces de romper la impenetrable oscuridad. Y en medio de aquél destello ambarino que despedían, dos negras rendijas las cruzaban de manera vertical.

- Es… ¿una serpiente? – susurró Sakura-chan a mi lado, pero rectificó inmediatamente. – O es… ¿un gato?

Estábamos paralizados, incapaces de desviar la mirada de aquéllos ojos siniestros y redondos que parecían examinarnos con detenimiento. Sea lo que fuere, se colocó delante de nosotros y pasados unos segundos que a mí se me antojaron como largas horas, abrió sus enormes fauces dejando al descubierto un juego de afilados colmillos. Su lengua era rojiza, casi como la sangre pero de un color más desvaído. Y de las profundidades de su garganta un ronco siseo fue cobrando fuerza. Al principio pareció más bien como un lejano sonido amortiguado y apagado, pero fue subiendo en intensidad hasta terminar en uno desafiante y provocador. Se me estremeció hasta la conciencia y un miedo atroz e irrazonable se coló por cada uno de mis poros hasta la mismísima médula, asentándoseme en los huesos y en cada recoveco de mi ser.

Mett y yo retrocedimos rápidamente y en un movimiento involuntario me coloqué delante de Sakura-chan con un brazo extendido para protegerla del peligro. Y lenta pero irremediablemente, su sinuoso cuerpo comenzó a salir desde la densa oscuridad y fue tomando forma justo ante nuestros ojos, en el espectáculo más macabro del que yo hubiera sido testigo.

Un enorme felino negro, muy semejante a un gato en casi todos sus rasgos pero con la expresión de astucia y la agilidad de una pantera comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, dejando para el final lo más sorprendente de su ya de por sí increíble figura: dos largas y delgadas colas que parecían haber estado unidas con anterioridad pero como si un lento proceso las hubiera comenzado a bifurcar hasta separarlas por completo. Cada una de ellas se movía con total indepencia de la otra y ondeaban alrededor del cuerpo del animal como escurridizas serpientes.

- Nekomata – murmuró Mett con respeto y hasta con un ligero tizne de terror.

- El segundo hermano de Kyubi – respondió Sakura-chan a su vez, intentando colocarse a mi lado, pero en vano, porque yo se lo impedía sistemáticamente.

El extraño gato era de color negro pero dos gruesas líneas celestes surcaban su cuerpo entero. Nacían desde su cabeza, entre las dos puntiagudas y peludas orejas y abarcaban todo el lomo hasta dividirse entre ambas colas. Bajé la vista para evitar contemplar de nuevo aquéllos malévolos ojos y advertí el colosal tamaño de sus garras. Eran plateadas y brillaban con un reflejo metálico, como si fueran de acero fundido, y terminaban en una punta tan afilada que no me cabía duda de que sería capaz de cortarnos en pedacitos de un solo zarpazo.

- Intrusos. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de echar la cabeza para atrás y lanzar un prolongado maullido hacia el cielo que hizo vibrar hasta los cimientos de la montaña.

El sonido era gutural… grave y profundo como surgido desde el interior de la mismísima tierra y parecía penetrar hasta nuestro espíritu no solo por nuestros oídos sino también por la piel. Me taladraba la cabeza, aún cuando el timbre no era demasiado agudo ni muy intenso.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – preguntó Sakura-chan cuando varias sombras, exactamente tres para ser precisos, surgieron desde la nada y tomaron forma humana.

- ¿No les había dicho ya? Niibi no pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que invoca a las ánimas del más allá para que peleen por ella. Es muy astuta y jamás arriesgará su integridad en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

No acabó de decir esto cuando las sombras se lanzaron veloces hacia nosotros. Apenas si tuve tiempo de esquivar la que arremetió contra mí, pero en ese lapso Sakura-chan se soltó de mi agarre. "¡Kuso!" pensé, desviando la vista momentáneamente para ver cómo se encontraba ella. Mala idea… la criatura que tenía delante cargó contra mí una vez más y esta vez me atravesó limpiamente, entrando por mi estómago y saliendo por mi espalda.

Un intenso dolor recorrió mi cuerpo como una descarga y solté un grito de sorpresa justo cuando mis rodillas tocaron el suelo. Me miré el abdomen, esperando encontrar alguna especie de herida o rasguño, tal vez un poco de sangre o tal vez simplemente un moretón… pero nada… Ninguna señal que indicara el daño que me había hecho.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – exclamé creando dos clones más y escondiéndome entre ellos para confundir a mi enemigo.

Al lado de mí Mett combatía con bolas de fuego, mientras que Sakura-chan usaba su monstruosa fuerza para romper el suelo debajo de ella e impedir el avance del espíritu que la atacaba. Nekomata, mientras tanto, retrocedió hasta el agujero del árbol y volvió a entrar en él. La densa oscuridad se tragó su cuerpo nuevamente y solamente sus ambarinos ojos nos contemplaban con maldad.

El ser que tenía frente a mí se quedó un instante inmóvil, como vacilando o dudando a cuál de nosotros atacar, pero para mi horror se decidió finalmente por el verdadero.

- ¡Rasengan! – exclamé justo a tiempo, formando el pequeño tifón en mi mano y estrellándoselo de lleno en lo que me figuraba sería su pecho.

La oscura criatura desapareció en una voluta de humo negro, para reaparecer casi al instante detrás de mí y alzó su puño, listo para atacar de nuevo. "¡Maldición! Esta vez no lo puedo esquivar" pensé desesperado alzando los brazos para amortiguar el impacto del golpe y protegerme la cara. Pero en eso escuché detrás de mí:

- ¡Lain trish katon no jutsu! – y tres bolas de fuego cruzaron el aire raudas como el relámpago y se fueron a impactar directamente contra el enemigo que ya se disponía a atacarme. Lo detuvo por un momento y un poco de humo comenzó a salir, pero antes de que lo pudiera reducir a cenizas, la sombra desapareció y volvió a aparecer en medio de las esferas incandescentes apagándolas con una gélida brisa.

- No escaparás – le dije, haciendo un par de sellos y exclamando de nuevo. - ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Esta vez, varios clones aparecieron a mi lado y rodearon al ánima, dispuestos a atacar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un grito ahogado llamó mi atención. Sakura-chan había sido atravesada como yo momentos antes y caía de rodillas con una expresión de mudo asombro congelada en el rostro. Olvidando todo lo concerniente a mi enemigo, me lancé en su dirección dispuesto a ayudarla. Tan fuerte era mi instinto por protegerla que básicamente nublaba todos mis demás sentidos y antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la criatura se apareció delante de mí y extendió una de sus manos con violencia.

Sentí cómo su brazo se hundía en mi pecho y un frío glacial se apoderó de mi alma. Y después… vacío… seguido de un dolor insoportable.

- ¡Agh! – exclamé, mientras retrocedía de un salto y Mett corría a auxiliarme.

- ¡Katon goken! – gritó y sus puños se encendieron como sendas hogueras para golpear a la sombra que se había interpuesto entre Sakura-chan y yo.

Mientras tanto ella se incorporaba de un salto y creaba un halo verde alrededor de sus manos. Con él atacó a su enemigo, y para mi estupefacción lo cortó limpiamente a la mitad.

- Bisturí – respondió simplemente a mi silenciosa pregunta. Sin embargo, el espíritu volvió a unirse y cargó contra ella de nuevo.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –

Un clon apareció delante de la kunoichi, recibiendo el ataque en vez de ella. Desapareció con un estallido y una voluta de humo, pero había protegido a mi querida pelirrosa.

- Arigato – agradeció Sakura-chan con una sonrisa, antes de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo golpe.

Mett, mientras tanto se esforzaba por mantener a raya a su contrincante, pero entre más peleaban, más parecía irse acostumbrando a los movimientos de nuestro amigo, pues los esquivaba con relativa facilidad y atacaba justo cuando veía la oportunidad. En una de esas ocasiones, logró golpear a Mett en el estómago y su reacción fue igual a la nuestra, pero en su caso, un prolongado alarido salió de sus labios.

- Frío… frío… mucho frío… - farfulló con esfuerzo, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras que el fuego de sus manos comenzaba a extinguirse.

- ¡Sakura-chan, aquí! – grité alarmado, esperando que su prodigioso talento como ninja médico pudiera ayudar a Mett. Pero al parecer no había herida física y cuando Sakura-chan procedió a revisarlo, tampoco encontró ningún daño interno.

- Sus órganos no están lastimados y su piel tampoco… entonces ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

- Frío… frío… - seguía murmurando el chico mientras el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

Sakura-chan hizo un par de sellos y con expresión consternada apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Mett.

- Entretendré a estas… cosas para que no te molesten – le dije, mientras me incorporaba rápidamente para interceptar a una de las oscuras figuras.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Por tercera vez, varios clones aparecieron.

Sakura-chan bombeaba calor al resentido cuerpo de Mett, que parecía perderlo a cada instante que pasaba.

- Tu temperatura desciende al nivel normal – dijo la kunoichi poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

- N-n-no… yo siempre he tenido una temperatura mayor a la normal – tartamudeó con dificultad a causa del castañeteo de sus dientes.

- Tu chakra es de tipo fuego y estos… espíritus parecen poder llegar hasta nuestra propia alma para atormentarnos. Es casi… como si nos robaran nuestra esencia a pedazos… - se estremeció la chica, mirando con preocupación hacia donde yo me encontraba peleando con las tres sombras.

- ¿Y por qué a mí me afectan más? – preguntó Mett que comenzaba a estabilizarse de nuevo gracias a los cuidados de la kunoichi.

- Siempre han descrito a la muerte como "un gélido aliento" que deja fríos a los cadáveres que toca. Supongo que es por eso, porque no tengo otra explicación más lógica.

- ¡Ahhh! – grité cayendo al suelo cuando una de aquélla extrañas criaturas me atravesó por quinta vez consecutiva.

Tal como si me drenaran las energías y el chakra de mi cuerpo, me desplomé sobre la hierba pesadamente al tiempo que mis clones desaparecían con un sordo estallido.

Sentía frío… mucho frío y un extraño vacío en mi interior… como si me hubieran despojado de mis ilusiones y esperanzas, de mis anhelos y de mis metas… y también dolía.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura-chan corriendo hacia mí y ayudándome a incorporar mientras prepara la misma técnica que había usado con Mett. Éste más recuperado hacía unos sellos y preparaba uno de sus jutsus.

- Lago rojo – dijo pausadamente mientras una delgada línea de fuego comenzaba a aparecer entre sus manos, creciendo y engrosándose hasta tomar la forma de una espada.

- No... no desperdicies tu chakra en mí – le pedí a Sakura-chan, mientras me incorporaba con esfuerzo. Poco a poco el dolor y las molestias parecían irse disipando.

Mett blandió su espada y la clavó fuertemente en el cuerpo de una de aquéllas sombras, esquivando por mm. su contacto que para él parecía ser fatal. El ser se quedó inmóvil antes de caer de rodillas y tomarse la cabeza. De haber podido, hubiera gritado; pero no tenía boca, tampoco tenía voz. Se desvaneció en una voluta de humo negro, al tiempo que ardía en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos no quedaron más que cenizas.

- Genjutsu – replicó Mett con una sonrisa limpiándose el sudor de la frente y levantando su espada dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.

- No, no es el genjutsu – interrumpió Sakura-chan mientras contemplaba atentamente el enfrentamiento entre nuestro amigo y la próxima criatura.

- ¡Rasengan! – volví a decir, mientras cargaba contra la sombra que quedaba y atravesándola justo en el pecho. Pero cuando creí que la había vencido, volvió a reaparecer frente a mí alzando su brazo y encajándolo en mi pecho.

- Es el fuego – Fue lo último que escuché, antes de que un insoportable dolor me doblara por completo.

Apenas si fui consciente de que grité con todas mis fuerzas. Parecía que el alma se me fuera a salir por la garganta, pero yo sentía que me habían atravesado por dentro. Unos gentiles brazos me sostuvieron y comenzaron a bombear calor casi al instante, mientras apagados sollozos llegaban débilmente hasta mis oídos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Fueron las primeras palabras que logré descifrar. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas anegados en lágrimas.

- ¿Por… por… qué llo-lloras? – le pregunté alzando una mano con esfuerzo y limpiando los húmedos rastros de sus mejillas. Sakura-chan la tomó entre la suya y la apretó contra su rostro, cerrando sus ojos conmovida y besando con ternura mis dedos. Una sensación de placer se extendió por mi cuerpo entero, y oleadas de calor hicieron arder mi alma entera. Esa fue la cura que necesitaba.

Reanimado, comencé a levantarme poco a poco, ayudado por la hermosa kunoichi por la cual yo estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida en bandeja de plata.

- Es… es el fuego lo que los elimina – apuntó ella cuando mi rostro regresó a su color normal y el temblor dejó de estremecerme. Mett ya había acabado con las tres sombras y me daba palmaditas en la espalda con expresión preocupada. La espada que había enarbolado minutos atrás había desaparecido.

- Lo hemos logrado… pero ahora nuestro objetivo es Niibi – dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio que ya estaba más recuperado.

- Pero esta vez seré yo quien lo derrote – le dije.

No acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando el enorme gato salió de su escondite de un salto y se colocó detrás de nosotros. Abrió sus enormes fauces y de nuevo aquél tétrico maullido. Se agazapó contra el suelo, como si estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de atacarnos, pero antes de que terminara de decidirse, decenas de sombras brotaron desde el suelo y comenzaron a rodearnos.

- Mett… - murmuró Sakura-chan, adelantándose unos pasos y haciendo la misma secuencia de sellos que había utilizado para bombearnos calor.

- Ya sé – contestó él a su vez, mientras murmuraba - ¡Katon goken!

Sus puños volvieron a prender en llamas, mientras que yo invocaba varios clones más.

- ¡Esta vez seré el primero! – grité mientras preparaba una de mis técnicas más destructivas. - ¡Oodama Rasengan! – exclamé mientras me encarreraba hacia las figuras que nos bloqueaban el camino hacia Nekomata.

Colisioné contra el suelo en un choque brutal, mientras enormes pedazos de roca salían disparados en todas direcciones. Y aunque no eliminé a ninguno, pues todos comenzaron a regenerarse con la misma extraordinaria rapidez con la que aparecían, le di a Mett la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos.

- ¡Belanova! – gritó, mientras su cuerpo entero se cubría de enormes lenguas de fuego y convertido en una esfera incandescente se lanzaba contra las almas que seguían saltando por los aires a causa de la fuerza del impacto.

Los envolvió en una gran bola de fuego, dando vueltas a su alrededor cada vez más y más rápido hasta que lo único visible de nuestro amigo fue un abrasador rastro. En el interior de aquél infierno, seguramente la temperatura iba en aumento y si eso no los freía al instante, entonces no tenía idea de qué podría hacerlo.

Niibi mientras tanto volvió a maullar, pero esta vez fue Sakura-chan la que cargó contra las sombras que invocaba. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, cada uno más certero y mortal que el anterior dando en el blanco y haciéndolos estallar ante su contacto.

"¡Kuso¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer nada?" me pregunté irritado, viendo cómo a mi alrededor Mett terminaba su técnica y formaba un par de sellos para acudir en ayuda de Sakura-chan.

- ¡Lain trish katon no jutsu! – exclamó, creando tres pequeñas esferas de fuego y lanzándolas contra varias sombras que se disponían a atacarnos.

Frustrado e impotente, decidí crear otro Oodama Rasengan hasta que se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

- ¡Tajyuu Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Tantos clones como espíritus aparecieron al instante, dejando sorprendidos a Mett y a la pelirrosa kunoichi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto? – me preguntó ésta última preocupada.

- Espera y verás – le dije con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba a los numerosos espíritus.

Cada una de mis réplicas se enfrascó en una fiera batalla antes de lograr inmovilizar a su oponente.

- ¡Mett, tu turno! – le grité cuando el útlimo espíritu quedó bajo mi agarre.

- Muy bien… usaré otra técnica. – Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, antes de hacer un par de sellos. – Dogetsu Katon Glory.

Una campana de enormes proporciones comenzó a tomar forma encerrando lentamente a las criaturas y a Nekomata.

- Más vale que salgas de allí – me advirtió antes de cerrar completamente la prisión.

- Yo estoy aquí afuera – contesté con una sonrisa apareciendo detrás de mi amigo y al lado de Sakura-chan.

- Muy bien, entonces… - Formó un triángulo con sus manos y lentamente comenzó a comprimirlo.

¡Puff¡Puff! Mis clones estallaban al contacto con los ardientes barrotes, mientras que las ánimas comenzaban a incendiarse. Niibi maullaba y rugía, siseaba y gemía, dando vueltas en su prisión que se encogía más y más. Forzado a caminar siempre hacia el centro de la misma para evitar ser tocado por ella, Niibi rugía impotente.

- ¿Te duele¿Sí, verdad? Sufre… sufre tanto como yo cuando tus estúpidas invocaciones me atacaron – murmuraba Mett con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Pero entonces… algo salió mal.

Nekomata enfureció y al parecer echó mano de su último truco. No por nada era el segundo demonio, mucho más poderoso que Shukuku y también más peligroso.

Erizó los pelos del lomo y lo arqueó en un gesto amenazador, mientras un rugido escapaba de su garganta. Apoyó las patas en su llameante prisión y aunque lanzó un chillido de dolor, no cedió. Empujó, empujó… hasta que empezó a oler a carne chamuscada y el humo comenzó a salir de sus patas, pero aún así Niibi seguía haciendo presión contra las encendidas paredes.

- No puedo – exclamó Mett de pronto, haciendo esfuerzo por terminar de juntar ambas palmas y cerrar así la jaula, que ya para entonces era del mismo tamaño que el bijuu.

- Vamos Mett… no puedes dejarlo ir ahora – animó Sakura-chan, apretando los puños mientras clavaba la vista en Nekomata.

- ¡No lo dejes ir, maldita sea! Si lo haces… - exclamé, expectante y preocupado, escuchando cómo las rejas crujían bajo el peso del demonio.

Y de repente ¡crack! con un sonoro crujido la prisión cedió y se rompió. Se apagó casi al instante, mientras Niibi se abalanzaba sobre nosotros enceguecido por la ira y el dolor. Sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre, y las almohadillas de sus patas en carne viva, pero aún así daba grandes saltos hacia Mett, Sakura-chan y yo, aparentemente inmune al dolor.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la kunoichi con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos por el terror.

- No lo sé – contestó Mett, tragando saliva.

- Tengo una idea – exclamé de pronto, tomando a Sakura-chan de un brazo y empujándola hacia atrás. – Por favor, vete hacia un lugar seguro, no quiero que te suceda nada – le dije.

- No – contestó ella firmemente soltándose de mi mano y dando un paso hacia delante. – Pelearé contigo.

- Sakura-chan por favor… - le supliqué, viendo con creciente desesperación el avance de Niibi que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. – Por favor…

- ¡No, Naruto! Hace mucho te dije que pelearíamos los dos por traer a Sasuke de vuelta… y pienso mantener esa promesa.

- ¡Kuso, Sakura-chan¡Y yo te prometí que te lo traería de vuelta y no pienso echarme para atrás¡Por que ése es mi camino del ninja! – le dije, soltándola y haciendo un par de sellos. - ¡Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu! – exclamé de nuevo. – Mett... necesitaré tu ayuda.

Ahora pasaré con los agradecimientos Wiii!!!!

--- **Lauriita-Chan:** Que bueno que te gustó, yo siento que el romance no es mi fuerte, pero aun así se hace lo que se puede. Siempre he recalcado y dicho hasta el cansancio que mi especialidad es el drama y la tragedia, describir sentimientos de angustia, tristeza, e incluso de miedo, pero nunca de romance (a menos que tenga tintes melancolicos claro xD) pero bueno, con este comentario me has demostrado que practicando mucho sobre un tema se puede llegar a mejorarlo y hasta hacerlo decente. Gracias por tu review y gomen por la tardanza!!!!

--- **the crazy girl:** U.U No te preocupes por lo del review, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte el que te hayas pasado por la seccion de Naruto y te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que sigas la historia, a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar. Espero tu review para este cap.!!! y muchas muchas gracias.

P.D. Pobre Naruto, a pesar de que parece que la vida por fin le sonríe, tendré que hacerlo sufrir (y mucho) un poco más adelante.

--- **X-Haiass-X:** Kya!!! Me ENCANTAN tus reviews... o Podría decir que escribo solo para leerlos muajajaja y si a alguien le debo una disculpa por la tardanza del capi es a ti. No tengo cara para decirte lo mucho que lo siento y lo unico que puedo decir a mi favor es que la estúpida preparatoria me trae de arriba abajo. LA ODIO!!! Pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que ayer, cuando recien me sente a escribir, descargue toda mi frustracion en el fic y me desahogue y que crees? Me senti mucho mejor. Prohibirme escribir es como si me impidieran respirar... no vivo si no escribo al menos una vez por semana y estas 2 semanas me las pase sin escribir Buuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Je je me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. y para serte sincera en cierto punto yo tambien quise escribir algo especialmente macabro y doloroso para la chica que osó decirle "Naru" al chico que pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Sakura xD. Pero me tranquilicé pensando en que tendría una bonita sorpresa al final. Releyendo el capi de nuevo, me pregunto¿Quedaron bien los celos de Sakura? Es que me la imaginaba mucho mas enojada, pero como no conoce a la monigota esa pues supuse que su reaccion no seria tan explosiva. Y Naruto... claro que se daba cuenta, por eso intento ir detrás de ella y en un principio quiso explicarle todo lo del plan, pero el ingenioso Mett se lo impidio (y que bien que lo hizo que si no... nunca se harían novios Naruto y Sakura).

Y la escena romantica... cuando empece a escribirla te juro que traté de ponerme en los zapatos de Sakura y me imagine la escena y todo y hasta pude sentir lo que estaría sintiendo Sakura. Te digo... me meto tanto en la historia cuando la estoy escribiendo que más que inventarla me parece que estoy narrando un suceso real xD. Tal vez podras pensar que estoy un poco zafadita, pero eso me ayuda mucho en mi redaccion y en mis descripciones. En fin... para no hacerla de sermon te agradezco mucho tu review y espero con ansias la de este. P.D. En cuanto pueda me pasare por tu fic, que espero que ya lo hayas actualizad o.

--- rokudaime-naruto: Que bueno que te haya encantado kyaa!!! Cada dia son mas los reviews que recibo y no tienes idea de la emocion y la ilusion que se me arma!!! En serio, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir y espero que me disculpes por la tardanza. Por favor no dejes de pasarte por la historia y si podrias... me dejarias un review?? o


	15. Despedidas

Bueno, como los dejé muchos días sin capi nuevo, decidí ponerme a escribir ayer (uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá tiempo de hacerlo, especialmente si está en la prepa xD) y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste y les pido una disculpa por lo mucho que tardé en actualizar la otra vez.

**Capítulo XV: El segundo jinchuuriki **

Mett asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente confundido, y se concentró en el enorme felino negro que se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros. Giré la cabeza para lanzarle una fugaz mirada a Sakura-chan que seguía inmóvil y decidida a quedarse allí. Desesperado y temiendo por su seguridad me prometí que acabaría con ese gato costara lo que costase para que no le pusiera ni un solo pelo encima a mi adorada flor de cerezo.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Un solo clon apareció a mi lado.

- ¡Rasengan!

Dos sendos tifones aparecieron en nuestras palmas para dar lugar a una enorme esfera azul al momento de juntarlos. Esperé unos segundos más para que Niibi se acercara más a nosotros y cuando sus patas delanteras se posaron sobre el suelo a un par de metros de distancia, salí disparado hacia él.

- ¡Oodama Rasengan! – exclamé, al momento de sentir la tierra crujir bajo el ataque, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y haciendo tropezar a Nekomata en el proceso.

Un terrible siseo de furia y sorpresa brotó de sus fauces abiertas, antes de lanzar un zarpazo en un vano intento por recuperar el equilibrio. Quedé atrapado entre sus garras y el suelo, con todo el peso del enorme demonio descansando en mi pecho y estómago. Me sacó el aire y por poco las tripas, pero al menos había logrado detener su avance.

- ¡Naruto! – escuché una voz femenina que gritaba alarmada.

- ¡No, Sakura-chan¡Quédate donde estás¡Mett… no la dejes venir aquí! – exclamé con el poco aliento que aún me quedaba. Se escuchó un forcejeo y la fiera amenaza de la kunoichi.

- ¡Suéltame Mett o te juro que te partiré la cabeza!

El enorme felino listado procedió a incorporarse, sin embargo no retiró la pata de mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentirme mareado por la falta de oxígeno y la inconcebible presión que su zarpa hacía sobre mí, pero yo sabía que tenía que resistir. Todavía tenía que proteger a Sakura-chan y tenía que vivir lo suficiente para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho: traerle a su Sasuke-kun… aún si ello significaba el rompimiento de nuestra relación.

Ahora con sus cuatro patas sobre el suelo y rugiendo furiosamente, el bijuu procedió a presionar aún más fuerte contra el suelo, hundiéndome un par de metros más y arrancándome un agónico gemido. Si esto seguía así terminaría por matarme…

Cerré los ojos y aferré débilmente el oscuro pelaje del felino, tal vez con la esperanza de que me liberara de su agarre, pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Comencé a hundirme en la oscuridad que precede a la inconsciencia, y los sonidos que llegaban a mi mente parecían lejanos y apagados… o tal vez fuera que mi cerebro, privado del aire que necesitaba, ya no podía procesarlos.

Sakura-chan… ¿Realmente me perdonaría el hecho de morir allí mismo y no estar a su lado para protegerla y apoyarla? No… nunca permitiría que le pasara nada y aún si tenía que romper cielo, mar y tierra para cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho y que me había hecho a mí mismo, estaría siempre junto a ella para ofrecerle la seguridad que le faltara, para ser el hombro en el que apoyarse para llorar, el hombre que secara sus lágrimas y que llenara el vacío de su corazón.

Y en ese momento recordé el íntimo momento que habíamos compartido apenas dos noches antes… y casi pude sentir de nuevo sus labios rozando los míos y su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro. Ese recuerdo me dio las fuerzas para alejar las tinieblas que comenzaban a envolverme y la determinación para derrotar a aquél estúpido gato. Ni él, ni nadie podría separarme de mi linda pelirrosa y no habría poder humano ni divino que me impidieran estar a su lado y contemplar de nuevo aquéllas esmeraldas que día a día me mantenían vivo.

Porque por ese beso… por probar sus labios tan sólo una vez más y por acariciar su piel aunque fuese un solo instante más, salvaría cualquier obstáculo que se me pusiera por delante. Y fue entonces cuando me pregunté¿Qué haría por ella? Pero me vi obligado a reformular la pregunta¿Qué no haría por ella? Segundos después llegué a la conclusión de que no había nada… nada… que yo no diera por su bienestar y su felicidad. Primero me clavaría un puñal en el corazón antes de dejarla sola en este mundo, antes de darle la espalda como lo hizo Sasuke, antes de abandonarla en el abismo en el que seguía sumida.

Reviví de nuevo la sensación que había recorrido mi cuerpo como una descarga cuando su boca tocó la mía y pude sentir otra vez las oleadas de placer que habían hecho estremecer mi alma entera. Mi sangre ardió de nuevo como lo había hecho en aquélla ocasión y mi corazón se aceleró de tal modo que podía sentirlo golpear contra mi pecho como un tambor de guerra. Por unos gloriosos instantes me sentí de nuevo en el cielo, sumido en un éxtasis tan intenso que me hacía delirar de placer. Era increíble cómo esa kunoichi era capaz de perderme en la locura con tanta facilidad.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que un vapor rojizo emanaba desde mi cuerpo. "No me venderé al Kyubi" pensé decidido, mientras concentraba todas mis fuerzas y aferraba con desesperación la zarpa que todavía me aprisionaba contra las rocas.

- ¡Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu! – Me estaba quedando sin chakra, pero siempre podía recurrir al viejo zorro de nueve colas.

Miles de clones aparecieron sobre el demonio, abrazándose a su cuerpo y a sus patas, formando una cadena tan larga que más parecía una enorme serpiente.

- ¡Empujen! – grité con la voz enronquecida por la presión que hacía Niibi sobre mi cuerpo. Mis réplicas obedecieron al instante, tumbando a Nekomata sobre el suelo y liberándome de su agarre.

Tomé una bocanada de ese precioso gas y sentí una punzada de dolor en las costillas. Aún así me levanté de un salto y corrí a inmovilizar al bijuu que luchaba por quitarse de encima a todos los Narutos que lo rodeaban como si de un apretado cinturón se tratase.

- ¡Ahora Mett!

El shinobi llegó corriendo acompañado de Sakura-chan, que al ver la escena se quedó boquiabierta.

- Usa tu mejor técnica – le dije a Mett con una sonrisa y el sudor corriendo por mi rostro, a causa del inhumano esfuerzo que me estaba costando mantener al Niibi tumbado. Éste último rugía y siseaba furiosamente, lanzando zarpazos a derecha e izquierda y moviendo sus colas con vehemencia.

- Pero… - dudó mi amigo. Su miedo era casi palpable.

- No importa las consecuencias ¡sólo hazlo!

- Ha-hai – dijo después de varios segundos que a mí me parecieron horas. - ¡Katon Digeru!

Realizó un par de sellos, al término de los cuales su chakra comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo en forma de potentes lenguas de fuego. Al poco tiempo, no quedó nada más que una gran esfera incandescente que se compactaba más y más.

Y de repente…. ¡BOOM! Liberó aquélla bomba de calor en forma de torrentes de energía, que se extienderon a tal velocidad que estaba seguro de que nos mataría a todos allí mismo.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder mucho antes de que las llamas me alcanzaran, pero de repente recordé una cosa: Sakura-chan… ¡Kuso¿Por qué le había permitido permanecer en aquél lugar? Si algo le pasaba, jamás me lo perdonaría; pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Naruto estaba allí… en medio de aquél infierno que Mett había convocado. Y yo estaba segura de que moriría si no se quitaba de enmedio… pero él no parecía tener esa intención en mente. Una lúgubre sonrisa adornaba sus labios, y sus ojos mostraban el tipo de determinación que ya le había visto muchas veces antes y que me decía que nada lo detendría.

Una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo entero como consecuencia del miedo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo. La explosión estaba a punto de alcanzarme, y el tórrido calor ya rozaba mis mejillas, pero cuando giré la vista sorprendida por el contacto, me quedé paralizada. Era Naruto.

Me acercó a su pecho para protegerme del primer frente de fuego, pero segundos después me dirigió una rápida sonrisa y me lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado.

Aterricé muchos metros más allá y solamente abrí los ojos cuando sentí el contacto de la hierba contra mis manos. Me incorporé de un salto, sólo para ver que el estallido ya había pasado y una columna de humo se elevaba hasta el cielo en forma de oscuras espirales.

¡Naruto! pensé aterrorizada, mientras echaba a correr con los ojos ahogados por las lágrimas. ¿Qué habría sido de él? El corazón me dio un vuelco tan sólo de imaginarme lo peor… Ya había sentido con anterioridad este vacío y las heladas garras del terror que aprisionaban mi corazón y parecían helar el aire que entraba a mis pulmones.

Finalmente llegué a la zona donde el enorme cráter señalaba el lugar de la terrible explosión. Al primer vistazo solamente pude ver las rocas chamuscadas y las cenizas carbonizadas. Todo estaba de color negro, de modo que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada.

Mi desesperación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba allí parada escrutando el paisaje con vehemencia. Mi mente trabajaba a toda marcha¿Por qué Naruto había hecho eso¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que mi vida carecería de sentido si a él le pasaba algo¿Por qué aún cuando su propia existencia estaba en peligro, prefería sacrificarse para salvarme a mí?

Un leve movimiento captó mi atención. Me acerqué al lugar temblando, y durante los pocos segundos que me tomó llegar a su lado, hubiera podido jurar que mi corazón se detuvo. Contuve el aliento y me arrodille junto a él. Para mi alivio era Naruto. Exhalé un hondo suspiro, como si fuera la primera vez en mi vida que el aire atravesaba mi garganta. Tomé esa rubia cabeza y limpié el hollín de sus mejillas con delicadeza.

- Naruto… - susurré cuando el shinobi abrió los ojos. Para mi sorpresa, estaban de un tenue color rojizo y sus pupilas se habían alargado hasta convertirse en delgadas rendijas. Sin embargo, cuando paseó su vista por mi cara, su mirada se transformó en el par de zafiros que parecían derrochar ternura cada vez que me observaban.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz y cuando asentí con la cabeza, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Y Mett?

Ya no pude contener las lágrimas que luchaban por derrumbar el dique que yo misma les había impuesto. Corrieron raudas y veloces por mis mejillas, al tiempo que los sollozos estremecían mi cuerpo.

- No lo sé – contesté.

- Hay… hay que ir… a… buscarlo – murmuró él, tratando de incorporarse.

- No, espera… Estás muy débil. Quédate aquí, yo iré por él – le dije, apoyándolo suavemente sobre el suelo y levantándome lentamente.

Por primera vez, Naruto estaba tan débil que se vio incapaz de protestar. Se limitó a seguirme con la mirada. Oteé el paisaje en busca de la mínima señal que pudiera indicarme la ubicación de nuestro amigo y cuando no la encontré, decidí recorrer toda la zona en su búsqueda. Caminaba torpemente, tropezando de vez en cuando con las rocas sueltas y chamuscadas, llorando amargamente. "Por favor, Mett… por favor" rogaba por su vida una y otra vez.

Al fin, un ruido atrajo mi atención y eché a correr hacia el objeto que lo había producido. Mett estaba muy herido. Estaba tendido en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre y tosía débilmente. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y tenía varias quemaduras. Lo levanté con cuidado y abrió los ojos.

- Sa… kura – murmuró cansinamente.

- Mett… maldición – dije cuando examiné la gravedad de sus heridas.

- ¿Tan… tan… mal… es… estoy? – preguntó él forzando una sonrisa.

- No seas tonto, te pondrás bien. Sólo espera y verás – contesté, colocando una de mis manos sobre su pecho y procediendo a curar su calcinada piel.

- No… no… me… mientas, yo sé… que… no… me… re… recuperaré – volvió a decir.

- Claro que sí. ¿Ves? Tardaré un poco, pero te pondrás bien.

En el fondo yo sabía que no era cierto. Mi mano temblaba visiblemente mientras la desplazaba a lo largo de su estómago, intentando reparar de algún modo sus heridas en carne viva. Era un gasto innecesario de chakra, pues estaba tan mal que ni siquiera Tsunade-sama podría hacer algo por él. En eso, escuché unos pasos vacilantes que se acercaban lentamente. Giré la cabeza y vi el rostro de Naruto. En sus ojos, azules como el cielo, brillaba el horror y la compasión.

- Sakura-chan ¿podrás curarlo verdad? – preguntó con voz apagada.

- Por supuesto – le contesté. Pero mi voz se quebró en ese instante, revelando la verdad que yo me empeñaba en ocultar.

- Bueno… no puedo… decir… que… no… fue… un… gus-gusto… con-cono-cerlos – susurró Mett cerrando los ojos.

Podía sentir su pulso que se debilitaba a cada segundo y su respiración que se hacía más superficial y pausada. No… no podía permitir que un amigo se muriera de esta forma. No entre mis manos… no en mi regazo… no frente a mis ojos.

- Naruto, trae al bijuu – le pedí con firmeza. Hasta yo me sorprendí de la determinación con la que estaban impregnadas mis palabras.

El rubio ninja me dirigió una inquisidora mirada, pero se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras tanto, abracé a Mett y lo arrullé delicadamente, meciendo su cabeza entre mis brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales la vida se le escapaba rápidamente a nuestro amigo, Naruto regresó con el puño derecho fuertemente apretado.

- Esto es todo lo que quedó de Niibi – explicó, enseñándome un pelo de color azabache con reflejos azules.

- No importa, con eso bastará. Sigue teniendo la esencia del bijuu – le dije, tomando el precioso objeto que podría ser la única salvación de nuestro amigo.

Le lancé a mi compañero una rápida mirada y me sorprendí un poco de verlo en pie y casi totalmente recuperado. Él se había salvado de la explosión gracias al Kyubi, que lo había protegido con su chakra y que ahora me mostraba, una vez más, la increíble capacidad de recuperación que poseía. Saqué un frasco de tinta y un pincel de mi equipo ninja y me dispuse a dibujar el círculo que habría de sellar al bijuu dentro de Mett.

- Espero que no te moleste tener un demonio dentro – le dijo Naruto, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Prefiero… morir… antes de… de… tener… a… esa… cosa… ence-rrada… dentro de mí – habló Mett con dificultad.

- ¿De qué hablas? Esa "cosa" te salvará la vida – replicó Naruto.

- No… no quiero… tener… a… Niibi… - volvió a decir Mett.

- ¿Ahh no? Todavía tienes muchas cosas por hacer. Piensa en May… ella estuvo contigo cuando creías que estabas solo. ¿Y qué pasará si ella te necesita¿La abandonarás por un capricho? Además todavía tienes muchas cosas que decirle – argumentó el rubio, mientras yo terminaba de dibujar el sello.

- Ella… ella… estará bien… sin mí.

- ¿Tú crees¿Estás renunciando a protegerla simplemente porque no quieres ser un jinchuuriki? Mírame a mí… ¿de verdad es tan malo ser uno¿Crees que soy escoria sólo por tener al Kyubi dentro?

Estas palabras parecieron hacer efecto, porque un largo silencio cayó entre ellos.

- Tienes… razón… No… es… tan… malo… ser… uno – dijo Mett al final.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que prosiguiera con mi técnica. Junté las manos y concentré mi chakra.

- ¡Osu! –

Del maltrecho pelo del Niibi comenzó a salir un extraño humo de color negro que tomó la forma de un pequeño gatito antes de desvanecerse lentamente y penetrar por la boca de Mett. Éste último había quedado inconsciente en el proceso, por lo que no tuve que anestesiarlo.

Justo cuando la técnica de sellado estuvo completa, la respiración de Mett se normalizó. Seguía profundamente dormido, pero parecía estable.

- Eres genial, Sakura-chan – me dijo Naruto, dedicándome una radiante sonrisa.

- No Naruto… de no haber sido por ti yo no estaría aquí platicando contigo – argumenté con un largo suspiro. - ¿Cómo le hiciste para… para… - pero no pude continuar. Las palabras parecían haberse quedado atoradas en mi garganta.

- Un Kage Bunshin en el último momento – contestó mi rubio amigo, rascándose la cabeza y en un tono de voz que parecía querer restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salvarme de todos los peligros Naruto¿Por qué prefieres sacrificarte tú mismo antes de que algo me suceda? – Yo no merecía la preocupación que Naruto mostraba hacia mí. Tantos años de insultos y golpes, y sin embargo, él siempre estaba allí, velando por mi seguridad aún cuando su integridad estuviera en peligro.

Naruto me miró largamente, aparentemente desconcertado por la pregunta que le había hecho. Para él, la respuesta parecía muy obvia, pero para mí estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

- Porque si a ti te pasara algo, Sakura-chan… - me tomó las manos y les dio un ligero apretón – yo nunca… escúchame bien… nunca, me lo perdonaría.

Me quedé anonadada por su respuesta, aunque mi corazón estaba profundamente conmovido. ¿Cuántos hombres allí afuera estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por mí? Por fin entendí lo afortunada que era en tener a Naruto a mi lado. Por que nadie… nadie estaría dispuesto a dar lo que él había sacrificado por mí y nadie, jamás, podría hacerme sentir tan protegida y amada como me sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Había cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero me di cuenta que si había tomado alguna decisión acertada había sido ésa. Y sería muy estúpida si alguna vez lo dejaba ir. Lo abracé fuertemente y cubrí su rostro de besos, deteniéndome al fin en sus labios y saboreándolos como si en ello se me fuera la vida.

Después curé a Mett lo mejor que pude, y gracias a las renovadas energías que aportó el Niibi que ahora yacía en su interior, no tardó mucho en recuperar el sentido. Nos costó lo suyo bajarlo de la montaña y llevarlo de regreso a la aldea, pero al cabo de unos días, estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

Tuvo que pasar todavía un par de semanas en el hospital, en las cuales nosotros lo íbamos a visitar a diario y seguíamos de cerca su recuperación. Él nos estaba profundamente agradecido, y aunque ligeramente disgustado por la apresurada desición que lo habíamos obligado a tomar con respecto al bijuu, admitio que ésa había sido la única opción.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Todo mundo me verá como bicho raro. De por sí… - dijo el día que lo dieron de alta. Estábamos dando un paseo por la aldea, disfrutando la última tarde que pasaríamos en el País del Rayo.

- No seas exagerado. Tienes que verlo del lado positivo: ahora ya no le temes al agua fría – dijo Naruto, el eterno optimista.

- Además tus reservas de chakra se incrementaron significativamente, lo que significa que podrás desarrollar nuevas técnicas – apoyé al rubio con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero… pero… ¿qué dirá May cuando se entere?

- Estará orgullosa de tu valentía y no le importará en lo más mínimo que cargues a Niibi en tu interior. Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo el Mett que ella conoció ¿no es cierto? – respondí, abrazando a Naruto y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. – Tal como yo lo estoy con mi pequeño kitsune.

El rubio shinobi se ruborizó visiblemente, pero eso no le impidió pasar una mano por mi cintura.

- Arigato Sakura-chan.

Mett pareció pensarlo un poco, pero después se hizo a la idea.

- Bien, supongo que tienen razón. Si ustedes hacen una bonita pareja¿por qué no ha de ser así con May y yo? La buscaré en su casa y le diré lo que por tanto tiempo he callado.

- Me parece una buena idea. Ya te estabas tardando – animó Naruto con una pícara sonrisa. – Te deseo suerte con ella, aunque estoy seguro de que no la necesitarás.

- Arigato Naruto-kun. Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba decirles que llegó un mensaje de Konoha. De Tsunade-sama para ser más precisos.

- Oh no… no me digas que esa vieja quiere vernos de nuevo – dijo el rubio shinobi con un deje de temor en su voz. Pude adivinar que la última regañiza que nos acomodó seguía fresca en su memoria.

- Bueno… no exactamente. Dice que quiere que se reúnan con… ¿Kiba? me parece que se llamaba, a las puertas del País del Fuego. Desde allí los estará esperando un bote que partirá a su próximo destino. Él les dará los detalles de su misión.

- Je je, nos salvamos de ver a Tsunade-obachaan – rió Naruto aliviado.

- Sí, aunque mencionó la posibilidad de que ella se reuniera allí con ustedes.

- ¿Nani? – gritamos Naruto y yo sobresaltados. Ojalá algún problema se le presentara en la aldea lo suficientemente grave como para que le impidiera acompañar a Kiba.

- Si ese es el caso… más vale que nos vayamos yendo. La vieja Tsunade no perdona las impuntualidades – comenté preocupada. Hacía ya más de una semana que deberíamos estar de vuelta en Konoha.

- Los acompañaré hasta la entrada de la Aldea. Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer – contestó Mett, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y echando a caminar con cierto aire abatido.

- Vamos, amigo no te apachurres. Vendremos a visitarte – dijo Naruto, aún cuando su voz sonaba un poco triste.

- Ya lo sé dobe… no es por eso… es que… me preocupa que May me rechace – inventó Mett rápidamente.

- Ajá… - exclamé escéptica. Tendría que inventarse un mejor pretexto para engañarnos.

Ciertamente la despedida fue muy dolorosa. Mett se había convertido en un gran amigo en las pocas semanas que estuvimos con él y en cierto modo, también le debíamos nuestra recién comenzada relación. De no haber sido por él y su ingenioso, aunque infantil plan, probablemente yo seguiría confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos.

Él me había ayudado a aclarar las cosas y a darme cuenta de que Naruto era una parte indispensable de mi vida. Además le dio nombre a aquélla placentera sensación que sentía cada vez que estaba con él y que crecía con cada nueva experiencia que compartíamos: amor.

- Nos veremos pronto – le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo representaba aquélla frase? Bien podrían pasar meses o incluso años.

- Cuídate mucho Sakura, y gracias por todo – contestó él separándose de mí para despedirse de Naruto.

- Espero que logres dominar la técnica de tu padre. Sé que será así, y espero tener el gusto de conocerla – se dirigió a mi rubio amigo.

- Claro que sí. No te pongas sentimental y recuerda ducharte con agua fría de vez en cuando.

- Ja, ja muy gracioso – se dieron la mano y se miraron largamente a los ojos. Terminaron abrazándose y hasta derramaron un par de lágrimas.

- Te extrañaré baka – habló Mett primero con la voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo que hacía para controlar los sollozos.

- Y yo a ti dobe – Era en ocasiones como ésta cuando me daba cuenta de que Mett se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Tenía con Naruto el mismo tipo de relación amistad-odio que éste último había mantenido con el Uchiha.

- Cuida mucho de Sakura y no seas tan estúpido como para dejarla ir – Esto se lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aún así llegó claramente hasta mis oídos.

- Eso ténlo por seguro – afirmó Naruto, dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano.

No sabía cuándo volveríamos a vernos, ni siquiera si el destino quería que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar, pero lo que sí sabía con absoluta certeza era que ese chico había dejado una huella imborrable en nuestros corazones, y por mucho que pasaran los años y aunque conociéramos mil personas nuevas, él se quedaría para siempre en nuestros recuerdos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora proseguíré con los agradecimientos... Dispongo de poco tiempo así que disculpen si están un poco cortos.

--- Rokudaime Naruto: Ese es el chiste del relato, que Naruto proteja a Sakura. Si no no sería Naruto o si? je je. En fin me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que continúes leyendo la historia.

--- X-Haiass-X: Je je, me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado este capi. En serio pensaste que podría dañar a Sakura?? Naah como crees, Naruto primero muere antes de dejar que algo le pase a su flor de cerezo, aunque te puedo adelantar que en un capi, sufrirá mucho al ver que Sakura está muy mal muajajaja pero bueno eso ya es un spoiler bastante gordote, asi que mejor me mantengo calladita.

¿Ya te habia dicho que me fascinan tus reviews? Y tambien tu fic, eh? no te creas. Pienso que es genial.

En este capi si te cumpli tu deseo je je. Comeras Niibi a la parrilla, cortesia de Mett je je... espero que lo disfrutes, especialmente el momento en el que aquella bestia murio chamuscada... bueno no murio... pero... ya me entiendes XDDD Muchas gracias por tu review y espero con impaciencia el de este capi. Espero que te guste y bueno, aqui nos estaremos leyendo hasta el sabado (maldito insti Waaa!!)

--- Lauriita-chan: Si, te entiendo yo tambien me estoy enamorando del Naruto que estoy escribiendo (imaginate o) Y eso que mi amor platonico fue, es y siempre sera Sasuke... a pesar de que se haya vuelto malo, aun asi lo amo!!! Pero Naruto... creo que ya no se queda tan atras y es que baso mi historia en el hombre que todas las chicas queremos: tierno, lindo, protector pero a la vez bromista y juegueton. Por no decir cariñoso y lindo... quien no querría uno novio asi?? Yo kero un Naruto-kun...

--- the crazy girl: Je je cuando quieres te paso los consejos, aunque no creo ser tan buena para ello je je... lo unico que hago es meterme en la piel de los personajes e imaginar que en vez de narrar algo ficticio estoy describiendo lo que veo... eso hace las descripciones mucho mas sencillas. Intentalo y veras!!! Por cierto ya somos 2 las que quieren un Naruto asi!!!! Buaa... yo tambien kero uno!!! Y Mett... si tiene carisma el chico y ciertamente le deben el que Naruto y Sakura esten al fin juntos.

Resuri Riddle Lestrange: Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Como ya habia dicho antes, brinco de emocion cada vez que veo un coment de un user nuevo. Y si entiendo como te sientes con respecto a los fics escritos en primera persona. Yo tambien detesto leer ese tipo de relatos, porque como tu dices, los escritores primerizos (de hecho yo soy primera XDDD) te confunden mucho. Y me alegra que mi fic no te parezca para nada enredado, es un poco dificil pero con la practica se consigue la claridad de expresion je je. Y bueno... yo solamente he podido leer un SOLO fic escrito en primera persona (y no es el mio je je)... En fin, me pasare por tus fics en cuanto me sea posible y tratare de dejar un review

P.D. Nos leemos el sabado, espero que eso no se te haga demasiado la espera.


	16. Hacia la Aldea de la Niebla

Lamento mucho no haber podido escribir antes, pero ando muy corta de tiempo (y un poco de inspiracion tambien) T.T Espero que puedan perdonarme y que no hayan perdido el interes en el fic... otra vez gomen, gomen, gomen...

Por cierto los agradecimientos los pondre al rato o tal vez mañana que de verdad... ando muy, muy, muy apretada en el tiempo.

**Capítulo XVI: Hacia la Aldea de la Niebla **

Nos acercábamos a nuestro destino con paso cansino y pausado. Ninguno de los dos queríamos enfrentar de nuevo a Tsunade-obachaan y someternos de nuevo a sus quejas y reclamos. Giré la cabeza hacia el delicado rostro de finas facciones que caminaba a mi lado y me quedé contemplándolo, estupefacto. Sakura-chan era tan hermosa que resultaba hasta doloroso observarla. Mi mirada se deslizó desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, donde se quedaron fijos con una expresión seguramente hambrienta.

Fue cuando ella se percató de que la veía y me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas, que eran capaces de derretirme hasta la médula. Seguimos caminando y después de varias horas llegamos al lugar donde Kiba nos esperaba. El alto shinobi y su enorme perro Akamaru nos recibieron con alegría y para nuestro alivio inical, no había rastros de la vieja Tsunade. Sin embargo, nuestra moral se desplomó cuando una rubia cabeza llegó minutos después.

- Ya les había avisado yo que era probable que se reuniera con nosotros – comenzó a decir nuestro amigo en voz baja para que la Hokage no escuchara. – Pero no se preocupen, ella tendrá que regresar pronto a la Aldea, no puede dejarla descuidada tanto tiempo.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Sakura-chan angustiada. Ella conocía a la Godaime mejor que ninguno de nosotros, pues no por nada había estado entrenando con ella durante 3 largos años. Tan sólo de imaginarme los brutales y agotadores ejercicios a los que seguramente la sometió durante ese tiempo, me ponía a temblar. Me preguntaba si yo hubiera soportado esa clase de entrenamiento.

- Sakura… Naruto – dijo Tsunade oba-chaan cuando llegó hasta nosotros. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto siniestra que no auguraba nada bueno. - ¿Y bien… podrían explicarme el motivo de su imperdonable retraso?

- Pe… pero Tsunade-sama… ¿se da cuenta de la dificultad de nuestra misión? – argumentó Sakura-chan, sudando a causa del nerviosismo.

- Es cierto… espero que esto cuente como 8 misiones de Rango S en nuestro expediente – Como siempre… yo y mi gran bocota.

Me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Los ojos de la Hokage, de por sí de expresión dura y socarrona, comenzaron a lanzar furiosas chispas.

- Las misiones se cumplen en el tiempo y forma establecidos, mocoso insolente. Ustedes tardaron más de 2 semanas en completar la suya ¿y aún así me exiges que te recompense con algo que no mereces?

- ¿Y por qué no se pone usted a perseguir bijuus, lidiar con ellos y encerrarlos en jinchuurikis? – No pude quedarme callado más tiempo. Sin embargo, pagué muy caro mi incapacidad para retener estas palabras.

- ¡Si tanto te disgusta tu misión puedes regresar tu trasero a Konoha y aplastarlo felizmente en tu cama¡La última vez que chequé, estabas muy emocionado con la partida, yo diría que hasta impaciente! – gritó la Godaime, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues sí, pero… - ni siquiera pude replicar, pues la siguiente reprimenda de la vieja Tsunade se dejó caer sobre nosotros con toda su furia.

- ¡Y ustedes dos, par de muchachitos irresponsables, deberían entender de una vez por todas, el peligro que conlleva quedarse más de 2 semanas en el mismo lugar¿¡Acaso creen que Akatsuki está jugando¿¡O tal vez no tienen todavía muy en claro la clase de criminales que son?!

- Por supuesto que lo tenemos presente Tsunade-sama, pero… - comenzó a decir Sakura-chan.

- ¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo Sakura¡Esta vez tendré que perdonarles su irresponsabilidad y su completa falta de interés en la misión, pero quiero que quede bien claro Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, que si esto se vuelve a repetir… asignaré la misión a un escuadrón ANBU¿Me han entendido?

Kiba y Akamaru habían retrocedido hasta una distancia prudente y hasta el imponente perro del ninja se había encogido sobre sí mismo, ante la rudeza de la vieja Tsunade. Era divertido verlo temblando a los pies de su dueño, con sus poderosas patas, que bien podrían haber destrozado a la Godaime de haberlo querido, cubriendo su hocico y su nariz fruncida por el terror. Nuestro amigo contemplaba la escena divertido y de brazos cruzados, recargado en la varda del puente en el que nos habían citado.

Asentimos con la cabeza en silencio, rogando por que esto disminuyese la cólera de la Godaime. Y gracias al cielo, así fue.

- Muy bien… entonces… espero que les vaya bien en su próxima misión. Ya Kiba les dará los detalles de la misma, pues yo no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo de la Aldea – comentó girando su vista hacia el lugar donde yacía nuestro hogar, allá escondido entre las imponentes montañas en las que estaban grabados los rostros de todos los Hokages que habían tenido el orgullo y el honor de proteger a nuestro pueblo y a sus habitantes. – No omitas ningún detalle y házles entrega de los papeles que te di esta mañana – le dijo al muchacho de castaños cabellos que aguardaba pacientemente a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Éste asintió y se adelantó un poco, viendo pasado el peligro. – Espero que esta vez actúen como jounins que son y no como los genins que dejaron de ser hace más de 3 años – Esta vez se dirigió hacia nosotros. Sakura-chan y yo nos miramos confundidos por éstas últimas palabras. – Así es… - dijo Tsunade oba-chaan con una sonrisa. – Si completan estas misiones con éxito alcanzarán el rango de jounins automáticamente.

Sin mediar más palabra, se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el regreso a la Aldea, dejándonos a los 3 con la boca abierta.

- Vaya, vaya… jounins… - murmuró Kiba, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho con la partida de la Hokage. – Bueno, en fin… no creo que quieran perder más tiempo ¿verdad? Después del sermón que les acaban de acomodar… - agregó nuestro amigo con voz burlona.

- Cállate y mejor continúa – advertí indignado.

- A ver… - dijo el shinobi de rojizas mejillas y sacando de su mochila unas cuantas hojas. – Esto contiene la información de un par de ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Ya saben… como la vez anterior. Vienen sus nombres, rangos, misiones, habilidades, etcétera con una foto adjunta para su fácil identificación. Pueden usarlo como una pequeña guía, pero si consideran que hay un mejor candidato que cualquiera de los shinobis que están aquí, no hay ningún problema. Ahora… - volvió a hacer una pausa, mientras revolvía de nuevo en su mochila y sacaba un rollo de pergamino algo viejo y maltratado. – Éste es un mapa de la Niebla, tiene desde las villas que lo habitan hasta la geografía del lugar ¿lo ven? Miren, este de aquí es un río y esta manchita azul de acá es un pantano. Tengan cuidado con ellos, son lugares peligrosos. Y esta cruz marca el lugar donde se cree que podría estar oculto Isonade. Creo que eso es todo, chicos… a partir de aquí vuelven a estar solos.

- ¿Qué¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? – bromeé.

- Me gustaría, pero la vieja Tsunade me asignó otra misión. De hecho Hinata y Shino deben estar esperándome, así que tengo que partir pronto. ¿Te quedó todo claro Naruto o necesitas que te lo explique de nuevo y con manzanitas? – preguntó Kiba mordazmente.

- Ja, ja, ja… ni que fuera tu perro pulgoso – respondí desafiante.

- Uy, uy, uy ya te pusiste de nena… en fin… me despido chicos, no puedo perder más tiempo. Vámonos Akamaru .

El enorme perro blanco agitó la cola entusiasmado a modo de despedida y siguió a su dueño que ya se perdía entre el bosque, diciéndonos adiós con la mano. Ambos, animal y shinobi, se perdieron al poco rato entre la espesura de la maleza.

- Bueno… pues creo que también para nosotros es tiempo de partir Sakura-chan. Isonade nos espera – repliqué con una sonrisa y echando a andar por el puente que nos conduciría hasta el puerto.

Durante el trayecto noté a Sakura-chan muy intranquila. Estaba inusualmente callada y parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos. Tardaba en contestar cuando le hablaba y parecía ajena a la belleza del paisaje que se abría delante de nosotros, justo a nuestros pies.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – le pregunté al fin, preocupado.

- Nada… nada – contestó apresuradamente y con una débil sonrisa. Se necesitaba más que eso para engañarme. Sus palabras podían mentirme, pero podía leer la verdad en esas brillantes esmeraldas.

- Vamos Sakura-chan… sabes que puedes confiar en mí… lo que sea – la animé tomándola de la mano y dándole un ligero apretón para infundirle seguridad.

- No pasa nada… en serio. Es sólo que… - prosiguió al ver mi cara llena de incredulidad. - … estoy preocupada. ¿Qué pasará si nos topamos con Akatsuki otra vez?

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y agachó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto con la mía. Me quedé callado unos instantes, mientras rumiaba las palabras de mi querida pelirrosa. Al final, me detuve de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa. La agarré de un brazo y con la otra mano le alcé la barbilla para obligarla a fijar sus ojos en los míos.

- Presta atención Sakura-chan… Quiero que escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte. - Hice una pausa y tomé aire antes de seguir. – Yo nunca… nunca dejaría que te pasara algo. ¿Sabes por qué me persigue Akatsuki no? Por esto – repliqué dándome unas palmaditas en el pecho haciendo alusión al zorro que dormitaba en mi interior. – Jamás te pondré en peligro y si es necesario que yo mismo camine a los brazos de Akatsuki y entregue mi vida por la tuya, da por sentado que lo haré. Sin dudarlo ni un instante.

- Pero eso es lo que me preocu… - empezó a decir ella, pero la acallé al instante, colocando mi dedo sobre sus labios.

- No tienes por qué angustiarte. Sabes que yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte. Mientras yo viva Sakura-chan… mientras me quede una gota de sangre en el cuerpo y mientras todavía me reste el aliento, ten por seguro que lucharé por protegerte. No tienes nada de qué temer.

Su mirada pasó de la preocupación a la ternura y se dejó caer en mis brazos sollozando. Yo la estreché contra mi cuerpo, y en ese momento pensé que seguramente era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Así nos quedamos abrazados durante largos minutos, en los cuales yo le susurré dulces palabras de consuelo al oído y acaricié sus rosados cabellos con la entrega y devoción que solamente se le profesan a un dios.

- Hey, hey basta de llorar. Todavía estamos juntos ¿no es cierto? Y te prometo que siempre será así.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – dijo ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

- Claro que sí. Así como te prometí traerte a Sasuke de regreso.

Lentamente nos despegamos uno del otro y después de secar sus lágrimas con suaves besos, proseguimos nuestra marcha. Al fin, después de poco tiempo, el sonido de las gaviotas inundó el aire y poco después el de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas nos alertó de que estábamos muy cerca. Los últimos metros los recorrimos corriendo, y sólo nos detuvimos hasta que estuvimos en el puerto, de pie frente a un inmenso barco. El mismo que nos conduciría hasta nuestro destino final.

- Wow… esto sí que es grande – murmuró Sakura-chan contemplando embelesada el reluciente navío. Era blanco en su totalidad y en uno de sus costados estaba escrito con letras elegantes y garigoleadas: "Nagareboshi". Las altas chimeneas expulsaban continuas ráfagas de humo que se elevaban en apretadas espirales hasta el cielo y se perdía entre las esponjosas nubes blancas. Tenían unas gruesas franjas de color negro y justo encima una delgada línea de color oro.

El capitán esperaba impaciente, con su uniforme de color blanco y corbata negra y numerosas medallas e insignias prendidas en su saco.

- Vaya, vaya jovencitos… llegan un poco tarde. Estábamos a punto de zarpar. ¿Sus boletos? – preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

- ¿Nani? – Sakura-chan y yo nos miramos asustados. Nadie nos había dicho nada acerca de los boletos.

- Sólo bromeaba. La Hokage de su Aldea pagó por adelantado sus pasajes – echó a reír al contemplar nuestra expresión de alivio. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, de cara redonda y aspecto bonachón adornado por un espeso bigote oscuro y de chispeantes ojos castaños. – Suban, vamos… no hay tiempo que perder. Ya hice esperar bastante a la tripulación. Por cierto… ¿su equipaje?

Nos recorrió de arriba abajo y se detuvo en nuestras pequeñas mochilas que cargábamos al hombro.

- Etto… vamos de misión, por eso no necesitamos traer mucho con nosotros – explicó Sakura-chan nerviosa.

- Ahh… bueno. Si ustedes lo dicen – contestó el capitán con expresión escéptica.

Abordamos el barco y muy pronto nos encontramos en la cubierta, admirando la paradisíaca perspectiva que teníamos del mar desde esa altura.

- Sus camarotes están aquí abajo. Permítanme mostrárselos – agregó un sonriente marinero, haciéndole una reverencia a Sakura-chan.

- ¿Camarotes? Creí que sería uno solo – bufé indignado. Yo esperaba que la vieja Tsunade hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pasar por alto ese detalle. Pero al parecer… me había equivocado.

- Mmmm… no… Tsunade-sama pagó por dos recámaras separadas… ¿No está de acuerdo?

Sakura-chan me volteó a ver con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión. Me quedé callado, imaginando el ridículo que haría si me ponía a discutir en ese momento. "Hablaré con el capitán después" pensé decidido.

- No, no ninguno – respondí con una sonrisa, siguiendo al hombre que bajó las escaleras en dirección a las entrañas del navío.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras y dando vueltas continuamente hasta llegar a un par de habitaciones que estaban una frente a la otra. "Bueno, al menos no estamos tan lejos" pensé resignado, mientras el marino señalaba ambas puertas con las manos.

- Ésta de acá es la de usted, Naruto-san – dijo indicando el camarote que estaba a su izquierda. – Y ésta es para usted, Sakura-san.

- Arigato – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras el amable marino hacía otra de sus reverencias y se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la cubierta.

- Nos vemos en unos minutos – le dije a Sakura-chan con una sonrisa apoyando la mano en el picaporte y sintiendo cómo el barco se ponía en marcha con unas leves sacudidas.

- Hasta entonces – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, echándole un vistazo al lugar en donde dormiría los próximos días. Pero ciertamente yo pensaba hacerlo con una persona a mi lado…

El lugar era acogedor, amueblado de una manera sencilla pero sin quitarle los aires de elegancia. La cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio disponible y eran lisas y de color blanco, sin mayores adornos. Una mesita de noche reposaba a su lado, hecha de madera pulida y con una pequeña lámpara encima. Al fondo de la habitación yacía un armario lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar una buena cantidad de prendas. Para mí sería suficiente, pues yo traía nada más que dos mudas de ropa y el pijama. El suelo también era de madera, con excepción de una mullida alfombra al centro del cuarto. El baño estaba a un lado, equipado con una enorme bañera de porcelana y protegida por unas cortinas de plástico azuladas.

Suspiré satisfecho y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos, con la idea de descansar unos pocos minutos, pero sin darme cuenta me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que había una persona observándome. Sobresaltado, me senté sobre las sábanas y miré a mi alrededor. Tantos años de peligrosas misiones me habían curtido el espíritu para reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier imprevisto. No obstante, respiré aliviado cuando noté que era Sakura-chan la que me miraba.

- Ya es tarde Naruto, tenemos que bajar a cenar – dijo, haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la cama.

Nada respondí. La tomé de un brazo para detenerla y la jalé un poco, acercando su rostro al mío. ¡Por Kami¿Cómo era posible que pudiera perderme en ese océano esmeralda con tanta facilidad?

- Na… Naruto, espera – dijo ella, posando una de sus manos suavemente sobre mi pecho.

- Shhh – la acallé, retirando de su rostro un mechón rebelde de color rosado.

Deslicé la vista por su cara, deteniéndome abruptamente en sus labios y conteniendo un suspiro que seguramente hubiera terminado en un gemido de haber permitido que escapara por mi boca. Sentí el corazón en la garganta, palpitando con tanta fuerza que hubiera podido ahogar el sonido de un tambor de guerra. Acaricié lentamente una de sus mejillas, al tiempo que ella cerraba sus ojos y se permitía disfrutar de las tiernas caricias que mis manos ardían por proporcionarle.

Era tan maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos que por un aterrador instante me pregunté seriamente si podría sobrevivir sin aquéllos momentos a solas con ella. ¿Qué sería de mí cuando Sasuke regresara y Sakura-chan se fuera con él? Yo conocía la respuesta mejor que nadie, pero tan sólo pensar en ella me estremecía de pavor. Mi corazón se destrozaría en mil pedazos que nadie podría volver a juntar. Y sin embargo y a pesar de todo, yo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con ese teme si ello la hacía feliz. Porque mientras en su rostro hubiera una sonrisa… qué más daba si mi alma se ahogaba en un mar de dolor.

Tomé ambos lados de su rostro, con gentileza pero también con un poco de firmeza por la agobiante necesidad que comenzaba a abrasar cada parte de mi cuerpo. La acerqué poco a poco hasta rozar su frente con mis labios y trazando un sendero de cálidos besos llegué hasta su boca, donde me detuve por unos momentos para apreciar la tersa y carnosa superficie. Finalmente no lo pude resistir más y la besé como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. La abracé con fuerza pegando su cuerpo al mío como si quisiera fundirme con ella y permanecer así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Espera – volvió a decir cuando nos separamos y coloqué mis manos sobre su estrecha cintura. – No… todavía no, por favor… - pidió agachando la cabeza con expresión sombría. Podía ver que para ella el siguiente paso sería muy difícil, pero a mí no me importaba esperarla toda una vida entera con tal de que ella se sintiera cómoda con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Está bien… go… gomen Sakura-chan, no debí de… - le respondí empujándola suavemente para poder levantarme de la cama.

- No… soy yo la que lo siente Naruto… Lamento no… es decir yo sé que tú nunca…

- Ya… no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieses.

- Arigato – respondió simplemente, todavía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Vamos Sakura-chan… la cena se nos va a enfriar si no subimos pronto – le comenté con una sonrisa y enfilando hacia la puerta.

- Sí, pero antes… hay algo que sí puedo darte – me respondió pícaramente, acercándose a mí con ese aire travieso y sensual que me ponía los pelos de punta. Ella ya sabía que yo no era capaz de negarme a nada cuando me hablaba de esa forma.

Me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y me obligó a bajar hasta su altura donde recibí un beso tan tórrido que por un momento el mundo me dio vueltas. Sentir su boca presionando contra la mía y su lengua jugueteando con la mía derrumbaba por completo mi voluntad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, antes siquiera de que pudiera asimilar aquélla inesperada muestra de cariño y tomarla entre mis brazos, dando media vuelta para tumbarla sobre la cama y hacer caso a mis instintos que se habían apoderado de toda mi racionalidad, se separó de mí y abrió la puerta desapareciendo por ella con una última sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! No me dejes con ganas de más – le imploré, echando a correr tras ella y haciendo pucheros de frustración.

Naruto y yo bajamos riendo hacia nuestros camarotes y tomados de la mano. La velada había sido estupenda y aunque mi rubio compañero pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que en el barco no había ni un solo tazón de ramen, logré convencerlo de que probara otras cosas. Pero había llegado la hora de separarnos y aunque para mí resultaría doloroso dormir en un cuarto separado del de Naruto, sabía que él lo lamentaba mucho más.

Nos despedimos en el pasillo con un último y prolongado beso que se hubiera extendido aún más de no ser porque los marineros comenzaban a hacer su ronda nocturna.

- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan – dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana Naruto – le contesté con el mismo gesto.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y exhalé un suspiro. Me cambié de ropa y me tumbé sobre la cama, pensando. Aquélla vez… hacía un par de horas… ¿qué me había detenido si una parte de mí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entregarse por completo a la voluntad de Naruto? La respuesta daba vueltas por mi cabeza buscando la oportunidad perfecta para colarse en mi consciencia trayendo consigo la dolorosa verdad: Sasuke.

Por un momento, al cerrar mis ojos para abandonarme a aquéllas sensaciones que Naruto despertaba en mi cuerpo entero con el simple roce de su piel sobre la mía, la imagen de nuestro ex compañero se paseó por mi mente. No tuve las fuerzas o tal vez ni siquiera las ganas de expulsarlo de mis pensamientos y dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación, me vi acariciada por un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros y fríos como el hielo y con el símbolo de los Uchiha estampado en su playera.

Hubiera podido entender que aquél rostro de duras y elegantes facciones siguiera todavía presente en mi cabeza, pero no lo que no lograba comprender eran las sensaciones que había provocado en mí. Al abrir los ojos y despertar entre los fuertes y bronceados brazos de Naruto una punzada de decepción invadió mi corazón. Anhelé con dolorosa intensidad toparme con la mirada arrogante y soberbia que en mi niñez me robaba el aliento y el sueño todas las noches. Y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, quise ahuyentar esas locas ideas y reencontrar el amor que me unía a mi rubio amigo de brillantes ojos celestes.

¿Por qué¿Por qué la vida me impedía ser feliz aún cuando lo tenía todo para serlo? Había un hombre dispuesto a saltar al vacío y entregar su vida sin dudarlo por mi bienestar y mi felicidad, que me entregaba cariño, amor y comprensión a manos llenas, que derrochaba ternura cuando estaba conmigo, que prefería reprimir sus instintos más acuciantes tan sólo por respetar mis desiciones, tragarse su propio dolor para ayudarme a lidiar con el mío y esconder sus lágrimas para limpiar las mías y yo… yo prefería a una persona que me había dado la espalda a mí, a la aldea y a su mejor amigo, que había intentado asesinarnos no una sino dos veces sin el menor remordimiento. Que estaba tan cegado por su odio que no se daba cuenta de que la sed de venganza había corrompido su alma hasta el punto de llevarlo al extremo de romper todos los lazos afectivos que lo unían al mundo. Se había tirado de cabeza a un océano de rencor, firmando así su propia perdición.

Y yo quería odiarlo… de verdad quería hacerlo. Lo odiaba por haberme roto el corazón, por haber dejado que me ahogara en el río de mis lágrimas, me había dejado morir entre el dolor que me causó su partida. Lo odiaba por haber orillado a Naruto al extremo de hacerme una promesa que tal vez nunca cumpliría, o que pagaría con su existencia. Lo odiaba por haberle dado la espalda a la aldea, a todas aquéllas personas que lo admiraban y lo apreciaban, a todas aquéllas personas que lo necesitaban: a él, el último poseedor del Sharingan que había sido fiel a Konoha.

Y no obstante, a pesar de todo esto, parecía que el amor que había sentido por aquél soberbio shinobi, seguía intacto enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón. Me costaba reconocerlo, pero había noches que soñaba con tenerlo a mi lado, soñaba con que se arrodillaría ante mis pies rogando mi perdón y prometiéndome la luna y las estrellas y una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad. Despertaba llorando de rabia porque sabía que aquéllos sueños jamás se cumplirían y no pasarían de eso: sólo sueños… ilusiones que se desvanecerían poco a poco ahogándose entre la decepción y la frustración de mi alma. Me sentía estúpida por amarlo todavía, por esperar su regreso como la boba enamorada que siempre había sido y que siempre sería.

¿Y qué pasaría si aquél bastardo decidiera regresar? Yo sabía con aterradora certeza que Naruto estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mí por verme feliz, aún cuando no fuera a su lado. Y eso era lo que más me dolía. ¿Tenía yo el derecho de arrebatarle a ese chico de intenciones puras y sinceras, de espíritu libre e inocente, su felicidad para intercambiarla por la mía? No, no lo tenía. Pero tampoco podía vivir sumergida en una mentira, donde al final no solamente yo terminaría por desgarrarme, sino que arrastraría a Naruto conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta el sueño fue venciendo a mis párpados que se resistían a cerrarse, pero que al final tuvieron que ceder. Esa noche, mi sueño fue intranquilo y turbulento. Una vez más veía a Sasuke entrando por las puertas abiertas de Konoha y corriendo hasta mi encuentro para deshacerse en disculpas y pretextos que yo aceptaba tontamente asintiendo con la cabeza y una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Pero después… el sueño cambió. Veía dos figuras a la orilla de un lago, en una noche clara y despejada con un puñado de estrellas salpicando el purpúreo cielo. Me acercaba lentamente y veía una melena de rubios cabellos sentada junto a… ¿mí? Sí, sin duda aquélla cabellera rosada no pertenecía a otra persona que no fuera yo. Y al acercarme un poco más, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y las pupilas dilatadas por la curiosidad, podía ver que Naruto sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Me asomé con precaución y me quedé gélida al ver el espéctaculo: un precioso bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes ojos esmeralda me miraba con desconcierto. Sus finos y delgados cabellos eran de un rubio intenso y algunas de sus facciones me recordaban a las mías, pero sin duda alguna esas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas eran herencia de su padre.

Desperté sobresaltada, pero con una cálida sensación alojada en mi pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas un par de horas atrás hubiera yo dudado del amor que le tenía a Naruto? Reviví de nuevo el miedo que sentí cuando nos enfrentamos a Nekomata y mi amigo había saltado para enfrentársele y protegerme. En ese momento nada me hubiera detenido de llegar hasta su lado de no haber sido por Mett. Por un momento pasó por mi mente la imagen de un funeral y un protector de Konoha colgando del extremo de la lápida que rezaba: Uzumaki Naruto. Ese pensamiento me llenó de un terror tan irracional, que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Hubiera matado a Niibi con mis propias manos de haber matado a MI Naruto.

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron dulce y apaciblemente a su lado. Despertaba temprano en la mañana y me apresuraba para ducharme y arreglarme. A las diez en punto, mi rubio compañero llamaba suavemente a mi puerta para irnos a desayunar. En las tardes solíamos pasear por la cubierta, mientras él mantenía las esperanzas de entrar en la cocina para comprobar con sus propios ojos, que efectivamente en el barco no había un solo rastro de su comida favorita. Pegaba unas rabietas cada que lo atrapaban en la movida, que ni por mucho que le rogara o lo amenazara, lograba convencerlo de que se calmara. En las noches contemplábamos las puestas de sol, aunque a él le aburrieran pasados unos días. Pero prefería quedarse a mi lado que irse a cenar solo y bajar a su recámara a dormir.

Sin embargo, un día la rutina habitual se rompió. Yo ya lo había visto venir desde hacía mucho, pues Naruto no era de esas personas que pudieran estar tranquilamente en un bote sin hacer nada. Mi rubio amigo necesitaba acción, aventuras… todo lo que las misiones podían ofrecerle y que calmaban en gran medida su necesidad de estarse moviendo continuamente. Se había aguantado el aburrimiento lo más que había podido, pero ese día se lo notaba especialmente tenso y fastidiado.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – le pregunté, mientras realizábamos nuestro paseo de todos los días.

- Nada, Sakura-chan, tú no debes de preocuparte – me respondió forzando una sonrisa y desviando su mirada de la mía.

- ¿Qué ya no confías en mí? Vamos… yo sé que algo te pasa – insistí al no obtener respuesta. – Los barcos no están hecho para ti ¿verdad? Demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada empiezan a hacer mella en tu aventurero corazón – le comenté como si nada.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si le costara reconocerlo.

- Bueno… siempre puedes hacer un poco de ejercicio para distraerte. Además, te servirá como preparación para la misión que nos espera – sugerí.

- Oye, ésa es una buena idea Sakura-chan – contestó después de pensárselo unos instantes. – Lástima que aquí no pueda practicar mi Rasengan – dijo con voz resignada.

- ¡Baka! A menos que quieras hundir el bote, yo no te lo recomendaría – amenacé asustada. Conocía muy bien a mi rubio compañero, como para saber que el sentido común no siempre estaban de su lado.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no lo haré – prometió con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

Esa tarde se encerró en su cuarto durante horas, mientras yo trataba de aprovecharlas leyendo o admirando el paisaje, que de por sí ya se me hacía un poco monótono. Sólo el azul turquesa del mar y el celeste del cielo dominaban el horizonte que parecía fundirse entre éstos últimos apareciendo como una única línea anaranjada al atardecer. Finalmente, aburrida, decidí subir a la cocina y traer un par de bocadillos que pensaba compartir con Naruto. Esperaba que ya hubiera terminado de entrenar y estuviera un poco más relajado.

Sin embargo cometí el terrible error de entrar a su recámara sin tocar a la puerta. Él me había insistido una y mil veces que no tenía que hacerlo y que yo podía irrumpir en su camarote o salir de él como se me viniera en gana. Así que el panorama que me aguardaba al otro lado de la habitación me tomó tan de sorpresa que por poco se me cae la bandeja de sushi que traía en las manos.

Naruto estaba de espaldas a la puerta y a punto de colocarse una de sus tantas camisetas negras. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su espalda, haciendo brillar su bronceada piel a la luz de la lámpara. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera y ciertamente jamás lo habría imaginado así. La ropa holgada que normalmente traía puesta no dejaba apreciar con claridad su bien formado cuerpo. Sus hombros eran anchos y la espalda musculosa. Y aunque no estuviera demasiado marcado, la fuerza y el vigor se dejaban entrever en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y me quedé sin aliento al verlo de frente. Mi corazón se detuvo durante esos breves segundos, y al verme reflejada en el espejo que estaba detrás, me horroricé al comprobar que mi mirada estaba inundada de deseo y pasión. Pero eso no impidió que mis ojos se deslizaran por su cuerpo para absorber el mayor número de detalles. Su abdomen no estaba excesivamente marcado, pero sí completamente plano y bien trabajado. Los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos saltaban claramente a la vista en su cuerpo perfectamente bronceado, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado pálido. Seguí con la vista el relieve que formaban en su piel, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

- Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí? – me preguntó, colocándose la camiseta que traía en las manos y sacándome de mi dulce ensoñación.

- ¿Ehhh… na… nani? – dije, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme las ideas. – Ahh sí, yo… te traje unos bocadillos. Pensé que tal vez estarías hambriento.

- Arigato Sakura-chan. No te hubieras molestado, yo estaba a punto de salir para buscarte.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? – indagué, esperando que hubiera desfogado toda su energía.

- Creo que sí. ¿Me podrías dar un rollito de sushi? – pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Crucé la habitación en un par de zancadas y le ofrecí la bandeja que traía cargando. Tomó un bocadillo y se lo metió a medias en la boca. Se me quedó viendo, como si me estuviera retando a tomar la otra mitad. Divertida, dejé la fuente sobre la cama y me puse de puntillas para que mi boca quedase a su altura. Y justo cuando me disponía a tomar el sushi entre mis dientes, un embriagador aroma llegó hasta mi nariz. El olor masculino que desprendía Naruto era tan intenso que invadía toda la habitación y me sumergía en un éxtasis casi delirante. Con los sentidos medio embotados, agarré el rollito con los labios y lo tragué casi de un solo bocado. Naruto me tomó de los brazos y me besó intensamente, rodeando mi cabeza con sus manos para aumentar la presión. Esa tarde, fue probablemente la mejor de toda mi vida.

Esa noche, me di cuenta de que no podría pasar un solo instante más alejado de Sakura-chan. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer y otro día estaba por terminar mis entrañas se revolvían de frustración con tan solo pensar que llegaría solo a mi cuarto y solo dormiría. Y cuando despuntaba el alba, todavía medio dormido pasaba mi brazo alrededor de una silueta imaginaria pensando que a lo mejor… sólo a lo mejor ese día Sakura-chan amanecería a mi lado.

Por eso me levanté de la cama y salí sigilosamente por la puerta, en busca del camarote del capitán. Si alguien tenía el poder de ir en contra a los mandatos de la Hokage era él. Y aunque me las viera negras para convencerlo, estaba seguro que con ayuda de Gama, mi inseparable monedero que ya estaba bastante rellenito, algo lograría.

Vagué sin rumbo fijo por todo el barco durante casi una hora y justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, tropecé con un pasillo por el cual nunca había pasado. "Total, no pierdo nada" me dije a mí mismo adentrándome en él. Y finalmente, di con la dichosa recámara. Toqué a la puerta con suavidad, rogando porque el capitán siguiese despierto y para mi fortuna así fue. Abrió casi inmediatamente y pegó un bote al verme allí parado, en pijama y con mi monedero en la mano.

- ¿Sí¿Qué pasa? Si se le ofrece algo, los marinos deben estar haciendo su ronda nocturna, puede buscarlos en…

- No, no, no era eso. Lamento molestarlo, pero… es urgente. – El rostro del capitán empalideció, tal vez pensando que le daría la noticia de una fuga o algo peor. – No, no se preocupe, no tiene nada que ver con el barco. Lo que pasa es que… - Tomé aliento para envalentonarme y decir: - Quisiera que me cambiara de camarote.

- ¿Y eso como que por qué? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Pues etto… es que… hubo un error en los boletos y la vieja Tsunade, la Hokage de Konoha, nos metió a mi y a mi… ehh… acompañante en recámaras separadas.

- ¿Un error? Ella me dijo muy claramente que era probable que esto sucediese. Que uno de ustedes dos viniera a reclamar, pero… lamento mucho no poder ayudarlo, señor. Le sugiero que se vuelva a la cama, que ya no falta mucho para llegar y no creo que se muera por unos cuantos días alejado de su… acompañante.

Sentí como la rabia bullía en mi interior. Esa Tsunade-obachaan, algún día me las pagaría. Una cosa es que lo hubiera hecho accidentalmente, imaginando que ambos queríamos tener nuestro propio espacio y otra muy distinta es que nos hubiera separado con toda la intención, sabiendo que probablemente uno de nosotros, o tal vez los dos, saltaríamos al instante. Ése ya era plan con maña.

- Pero… por favor… haré lo que sea – le pedí agitando el monedero enfrente de sus narices, como quien presume un trofeo. – Ehmm… aquí entre nos… ¿cuánto quiere?

Por un momento los ojos del capitán brillaron de avaricia, pero al instante le echó una nerviosa ojeada al pasillo como si nos estuvieran vigilando.

- En serio… lo lamento mucho, señor. Ya le dije que no puedo. Además son tan sólo un par de días. Le repito, no creo que se muera por un par de noches.

Es que él no lo entendía. Ciertamente me sentía morir cada maldito crepúsculo en la que volteaba a ver mi cama vacía y sabía que nadie vendría a acompañarme en mi soledad.

- Por favor… por favor… me pondré a limpiar la cubierta todos los días, le ayudaré al chef a preparar la comida… es más… si quiere puedo ayudarlo en las calderas, lo que sea – le rogué. Por un momento me sentí estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera humillando de esta forma tan sólo por estar en el mismo camarote con Sakura-chan? Pero pensándolo bien, si lo lograba, valdrían la pena todos los sacrificos que tuviera que hacer.

- No, no y no. Entienda… no puedo hacer eso. La Godaime me matará si se entera.

- Pero ése es el punto. Ella no se enterará.

- Ohh creáme que lo hará y cuando se entere… Escuche señor, no me queda muy claro si usted aprecia su vida, pero yo sí aprecio la mía, así que le ruego dar media vuelta y volver a su camarote.

Batalla perdida. Ya para esas alturas sabía que podría rogarle todo el tiempo que nos quedaba en ese maldito navío, él no cambiaría de parecer. Arrastrando los pies y fulminándolo por última vez con la mirada, regresé a mi camarote resignado a pasar los siguientes días en soledad.

Afortunadamente, esta desazón se me compensaría al día siguiente.

Esa mañana me desperté a la misma hora de siempre y me preparé para repetir la misma monótona rutina. Ese viaje solamente valía la pena porque me había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar a solas con Sakura-chan en un ambiente distinto a la tensión de las batallas y la presión de cumplir con las misiones. Esa noche, sin embargo, algo me hizo salir de mi cuarto.

Quería dar una vuelta antes de meterme a la cama para aliviar los calores que normalmente me asaltaban a esa hora por culpa de la vieja Tsunade y en parte, también, por Sakura-chan. El aire frío seguramente me calmaría un poco y me ayudaría a despejar la cabeza. Y cuál no fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Sakura-chan allí.

Al parecer se había metido a la pequeña alberca que estaba en la cubierta, pero que normalmente permanecía atestada por los demás tripulantes. Pero a esas horas de la noche, seguramente estaría vacía y Sakura-chan habría aprovechado la oportunidad para refrescarse un poco.

Traía puesto un lindo conjunto de color rojo que armonizaba perfectamente con el color de su piel y de su rosada melena. Estaba de perfil frente a la barandilla de la cubierta, mirando ensimismada el mar. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y eso estaba bien porque jamás la había visto en una pose tan natural. Se veía tan fresca y hermosa, como una flor que acabara de florecer en medio de la primavera. Las pequeñas gotas de agua que adornaban su cuerpo brillaban a la luz de la luna, que por si fuera poco, la cubría completamente en un aura blanquecina, casi como si fuera un ángel bajado desde el mismísimo cielo.

El bañador se ajustaba a sus curvas como si fuera un guante, y pude apreciar con claridad la fragilidad de su silueta. El viento alborotaba sus cabellos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, pero sus hermosos ojos jade chisporroteaban como una hoguera, contrastando fuertemente con la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Su abdomen, completamente plano por el constante ejercicio se ensanchaba para dar nacimiento a unas anchas caderas y unas bien torneadas piernas.

Era sencillamente perfecta. Su busto no era ni demasiado grande como el de Tsunade y Hinata que resultaba hasta grotesco, ni demasiado pequeño como para no poder verlo. Sus brazos, delgados y finos terminaban en dos pequeñas manos y alargados dedos que me arrancaban prolongados suspiros cada vez que me tocaban. Su cuello, largo y estilizado parecía pedirme a gritos que lo besara sin misericordia. Las facciones de su rostro, suaves y gentiles me inspiraban tal ternura que parecía chocar contra la pasión que me despertaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Con los ojos brillantes por la fascinación y totalmente embelesado por aquélla divina visión, me acerqué lentamente, como poseído por mi instinto y dejando que mis pies me guiaran. La tomé por su estrecha cintura y la abracé con fuerza, colocando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejando que mi cálido aliento rozase aquélla nívea y tersa superficie.

Sakura-chan tomó mis manos entre las suyas y suspiró profundamente.

No sé ni cómo acabamos sentados en el suelo, ella acurrucada en mi pecho y acomodada entre mis brazos. Esa noche no intercambiamos una sola palabra, tampoco un solo beso. Bastaba la hermosura de esa noche que pareció querer obsequiarnos su esplendor para que disfrutásemos de ella. Las estrellas titilaban en el oscuro cielo, como pequeños puntos brillantes en el lienzo de un pintor que bajo sus hábiles trazos había logrado crear el cuadro perfecto. La luna llena iluminaba el paisaje casi como si fuera de día, cubriendo el mar con su tenue luz plateada y arrancándole iridiscentes destellos que hubieran podido competir con los que emitían los diamantes mejor tallados.

El océano estaba tranquilo y el viento levantaba pequeñas olas que lamían la cubierta del barco como pequeñas lenguas de fuego azul. Y súbitamente, lo mejor de ese día se presentó. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo como una enorme centella encendida, perdiéndose al cabo de unos cuantos segundos al otro lado del horizonte.

"Quisiera que Sasuke-teme regresara" pedí en silencio, sin apartar la vista del punto por donde había desaparecido. No pedía estar con Sakura-chan por siempre, porque finalmente esa decisión le correspondería a ella y nada más a ella. Si decidía permanecer a su lado, me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero si no… tendría que soportar su partida aunque me destrozara por dentro.

Nunca supe lo que pidió ella, hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

Y después de unas horas contemplando absortos el bello panorama, nos levantamos en silencio y juntos nos encaminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Nos despedimos con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, a la espera del nuevo día. El último que habríamos de pasar en ese bote.

Por la tarde, justo cuando estábamos a punto de arribar en el puerto de la Aldea de la Nieba y estábamos rodeando un inmenso pantano, algo extraño sucedió. Sakura-chan y yo estábamos recargados en la barandilla, contemplando con anhelo la pequeña porción de tierra que estaba a la vista medio sumergida en las aguas poco profundas de la orilla.

Nada nos preparó para lo que siguió después. El barco se sacudió violentamente como si de repente hubiera cobrado vida propia y un rugido se escuchó en la lejanía.

- ¡Capitán, algien nos ataca! – gritó uno de los marinos con un deje de pánico en la voz.

Y efectivamente, segundos después, el navío volvió a tambalearse y una lluvia de astillas voló por los aires. Tomé a Sakura-chan de la cintura y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano me agarraba del varandal para no caer.

El agua entraba a chorros por una abertura en la quilla de la nave. Todo fue un caos total, un ir y venir de pisadas y la multitud que gritaba aterrorizada, saltando a los botes salvavidas. El capitán luchaba por maniobrar la embarcación y mantener el control de ella mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado a causa del peso del agua.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sakura-chan separándose de mí y buscando con la vista la fuente del ataque.

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

En pocos minutos el barco se hundió por completo, mientras que los sobrevivientes se alejaban lentamente en los botes. Sakura-chan y yo chapoteamos en medio del agua fría hasta llegar a la orilla, donde descubrimos consternados que estábamos solos. Los demás pasajeros habían quedado atrás o ya habían sido rescatados.

- ¿Y si regresamos por los demás? – pregunté angustiado, al pensar cómo aquellas personas luchaban en medio del furioso oleaje.

- No tardan en venir a auxiliarlos. Mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por nosotros – me contestó Sakura-chan girando la cabeza para vigilar las cercanías.

- Tenemos que encontrar un refugio en donde pasar la noche – sugerí, admitiendo que Sakura-chan tenía razón.

Asintió con la cabeza y nos adentramos en el pantano, que a medida que nos alejábamos de la orilla se iba convirtiendo en un espeso bosque. Multitud de arroyos y riachuelos corrían a nuestros pies, manteniendo la tierra húmeda y haciendo imposible el avance.

Rendidos por el cansancio y temblando de frío, decidimos detenernos en una roca para descansar y evaluar con ojo crítico la situación y posibles soluciones. Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando una voz, proveniente de la maleza, se escuchó a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDITO: Ahora si puedo pasar con mi parte favorita: los agradecimientos muajaja

-- **the crazy girl:** Si, la despedida me costo mucho ponerla, creanlo o no yo tambien me encariño mucho con los personajes, aunque no sean mios. No te preocupes por el tiempo, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo . y sobre todo lamento mucho no haberme pasado por los fics que tengo pendientes (que son un monton) pero que espero ya pronto pueda disponer del tiempo para dejar reviews.

-- **hemostasis:** Je je que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado y bue... hasta el sabado o domingo pondre la conti . (maldita escuela)

-- **X-Haiass-X:** Je je un error como ese le pasa a cualquiera... Pasando a tu review... me encantan ohh realmente me encantan tus reviews... son largos y abarcas el capitulo en su totalidad o De verdad me encantan... bueno procediendo... je je...

Te dire que siempre trato de no modificar las personalidades de los personajes, para mi la fidelidad es una virtud muy importante a la hora de hacer un fan fic y pues ya ves... yo creo que Naruto seria capaz de todo con tal de hacer feliz a su pequeña princesa je je y en cuanto a lo que siente ella por Sasuke... uff.. solo te puedo decir que eso esta por verse, no por nada el Sasusaku todavia sigue latente en mi sangre (que se le va a hacer... culpa de Memorias de Idhun y de que Sasuke me recuerda mucho a Kirtash T.T)

Je je, como crees que mataria a Naruto al principio de la historia?? (Quien sabe al final muajaja) pero nunca en el principio, pobre Sakura quedaria destrozada y Sasuke tampoco puede morir aun, tiene que hacer su papel en esta relacion je je... te dejare con la intriga y bueno con lo de Mett.. sí, era muy obvio que el iba a ser el jinchuuriki, aunque por ahi puede haber una que otra sorpresa ehh? Por ahi del quinto bijuu... en fin no adelanto mas para no arruinarles la sorpresa.

Bueno y en cuanto a lo de Itachi... solo puedo decirte que Naruto y Sakura no pelearan contra el, pero hay cierta personita que tiene que arreglar varios negocios pendientes con el y es probable que uno salga muerto... T.T y el bijuu de ocho colas... te sorprenderas de saber lo que va a ser de el. Y en cuanto a que no sea tan largo como de costumbre, no te preocupes, puedo entenderte, la escuela tambien me trae a mi de arriba para abajo y aparte de que no me deja escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaria, tampoco me deja revisar los fics que traigo pendientes y mucho menos dejar reviews T.T

Un saludito y espero poder pasarme por tu fic en cuanto tenga tiempo. Gomen por la tardanza, pero espero que este capi pueda compensarlo un poco.

-- **Resuri Riddle Lestrange:** A mi tambien me encantaria escribir diario y tenerlos aqui puntualito un capi cada dia, pero lamentablemente esto no se puede T.T Las obligaciones de la escuela son muchas y como este es el ultimo periodos, los profes como que se ponen mas neuroticos de lo que normalmente estan je je. Me halaga mucho que pienses de mi como una fuente de inspiracion, arigato, arigato, yo tambien suelo inspirarme mucho en otros fics. Y por ultimo la parejita que hacen Mett y Niibi como bijuu y jinchuuriki es simpatica. Es perfecta porque el bijuu compensa los defectos y fallas de Mett je je. Nos leeremos pronto y espero poder leer alguno de tus fics (ya sabes la estupida escuela y la falta de tiempo . )

-- **desirable hate:** No te preocupes por no haberte pasado, lo importante es que has regresado Te agradezco mucho el review y espero que puedas dejar uno para este capi tambien. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y ahora... a esperar hasta el sabado (que se le va a hacer T.T)


	17. El regalo perfecto

/Capítulo XVII: El regalo perfecto/

Hola a todos!! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos y también sin escribir, no crean que no los he extrañado. Seguramente se preguntaran por que rayos permaneci tanto tiempo desaparecida y aunque se que probablemente no quieren ni volver a saber de mi je je xD si tengo una muy buena razon. Ademas de que el bachillerato me trajo loca durante este ultimo periodo, al fin sali bien librada de casi todas mis materias, por lo que ya dispongo de tiempo libre. Pero por otro lado, esta no fue la unica razon, pues aunque si estuve bastante atareada, tambien surgieron unos problemas familiares que gracias a Dios ya se solucionaron. Les pido no una enorme disculpa sino miles… espero que todavía no hayan perdido el interes en el fic y pues bueno, seguramente ya se cansaron de leer tanto rollo asi que al punto. Espero que lo disfruten y una vez mas… disculpen la tardanza.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**/Capítulo XVII: El regalo perfecto/ **

Naruto y yo nos levantamos de un salto, con las mandíbulas apretadas y sosteniendo sendos kunais en nuestras manos. Giramos la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, entornando la vista para que nuestros ojos pudieran penetrar la densa oscuridad que nos envolvía.

Sólo la bruma y la niebla que se levantaba desde el río que corría a nuestros pies eran visibles. Estábamos de espaldas el uno contra el otro, cuidándonos la retaguardia y con las armas en la mano, prestos a lanzarlas si la situación lo requería. Y justo en ese momento, dos shurikens cruzaron el aire desde la derecha de Naruto con letal precisión. De no haber sido porque ambos nos agazapamos contra el suelo, hubieran dado justo en el blanco.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – exclamó Naruto, haciendo que un par de clones se abalanzaran al lugar desde donde habían sido lanzados los shurikens.

En ese instante varias figuras se perfilaron ante nosotros. Al principio no eran más que sombras borrosas en la neblina que nos tenía rodeados, pero conforme se fueron acercando, como fantasmas al acecho, pudimos distinguir claramente sus rostros. Era una chica no mucho mayor que nosotros, de unos 15 o 16 años tal vez y de largos cabellos castaños. Sus ojos brillaban ferozmente en la penumbra como dos velas encendidas y cuando se acercó un poco más pudimos ver que eran de un tono azul intenso.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – gritó Naruto, poniéndose en guardia.

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarles – contestó ella con voz gélida.

Sus clones nos tenían rodeados y avanzaban hacia nosotros como un muro que se comprimía cada vez más y más. Apreté mis puños, dispuesta a luchar si la situación lo requería. A mi lado, Naruto se decidió a atacar primero. Se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo una serie de sellos con las manos e invocando, de esta manera, varios clones más. La muchacha no se inmutó. Se limitó a quedarse quieta y en el último instante alzó una mano, susurrando:

- Bunshin Bakau –

Una violenta explosión seguida de un ruido sordo y mi querido Naruto desapareció tras el humo que produjo la detonación de uno de los clones.

- ¡Naruto! – grité involuntariamente, precipitándome tras él en una loca carrera desesperada.

Para cuando llegué hasta ellos, noté que el ninja de rubios cabellos había aparecido tras ella dispuesto a asestarle un puñetazo. Parecía estar ileso y un brillo de ira refulgía en sus ojos, normalmente dulces y pacíficos. La chica reaccionó al instante, girando sobre sus talones y deteniendo el puño de Naruto con una sola mano. Aprovechando la distracción salté sobre ella asestándole un golpe con toda mi fuerza. El clon se disolvió en una lluvia de agua, y todas las réplicas que nos rodeaban se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

Naruto se colocó enfrente de mí, concentrando chakra en una mano y empujándome a un lado con la otra.

- ¡Rasengan! – exclamó, con el brazo en alto, mientras que nuestros enemigos desaparecían uno tras otro al colisionar contra la poderosa técnica de mi amigo.

- Mmm… nada mal – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. – Pero no lo suficiente – prosiguió justo cuando una figura saltaba desde las sombras dispuesta a atacarnos.

Alcé uno de mis puños, cargado de chakra y lo estrellé de lleno contra el suelo, abriendo una enorme grieta que por un momento sacó de balance a nuestra oponente. Naruto saltó detrás de mí, invocando a un par de clones que se colocaron a su lado. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarla una fuerza invisible lo detuvo y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

- Suijinheki – había dicho ella un segundo antes, creando una especie de campo de fuerza que repelió el ataque de mi compañero.

Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, lo detuve con una mano.

- Sakura-chan – dijo él sorprendido por mi reacción.

- ¿Por qué nos estás atacando? – le pregunté, convencida de que esta vez ella no era un clon.

- Ustedes son de Akatsuki, la misma organización que me secuestró hace un tiempo. No los dejaré ir tan fácilmente – contestó ella con desprecio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ves que traigamos puestas túnicas negras con nubes rojas? – exclamó Naruto indignado.

- No necesitan vestirlas para pertenecer a ellos – replicó la chica con el mismo tono de voz. Sus ojos, fríos como la escarcha y penetrantes como dagas, no se apartaban de nosotros.

- Nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha. Y se nos ha mandado al País de la Niebla precisamente para pelear contra esa organización que dices que te secuestró – aclaré con voz serena.

- ¿Ahh sí? ¿Y cómo sé que no me están engañando? – preguntó ella, dando unos pasos hacia delante y alejándose de la sombra de los árboles.

A la luz de la luna, pudimos apreciar claramente su vestimenta. Llevaba puesta una camisa ajustada sin mangas de color rosa oscuro, una falda azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su protector atado a la cintura, del mismo color que la anterior y debajo de la falda una licra de color gris. En los brazos traía unos guantes largos, que abarcaban desde poco más abajo de sus hombros hasta las muñecas, sin llegar a cubrirle los dedos. Era de tez blanca y expresión firme y decidida.

- Porque nuestros protectores están intactos – respondió Naruto, señalando con una mano su frente, donde traía atada la banda con el símbolo de Konoha.

Ella parecía insegura todavía, pero bajó la guardia y la máscara de indiferencia y seriedad se vino abajo con una débil sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Yojeved Hika y espero que no me estén mintiendo, porque de lo contrario tendré que matarlos.

- Mi nombres es Sakura Haruno y él es…

- ¡El próximo Hokage de Konoha, el gran Uzumaki Naruto! – interrumpió ruidosamente mi compañero, sonriendo con orgullo.

- Pelean bastante bien juntos – comentó ella después de una breve pausa, durante la cual se dedicó a examinarnos concienzudamente. – Cuando luché contra ustedes, me pareció que tenían una sincronización casi perfecta. Hacen un buen equipo.

- ¿En… en serio? – inquirió mi amigo, ruborizándose ligeramente y rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí. Saben cuándo va a atacar el otro, predicen sus movimientos con exactitud y reaccionan en consecuencia. Y no sólo eso, sino que en ningún momento dejan de cuidarse mutuamente. Es difícil agarrarlos con la guardia baja.

Su tono de voz se apagó un poco al final de esta última frase y su rostro se ensombreció notablemente, como si le vinieran a la mente recuerdos dolorosos.

- Bueno, pues muchas gracias – repliqué apenada. Aunque yo sabía que ninguna de sus palabras era mentira. Si algo nos habían elogiado Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama era nuestro sobresaliente trabajo en equipo. Durante el fragor del combate pensábamos como una sola mente y funcionábamos como un solo cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? No son muchos los extranjeros que se pasean tan campantes por las orillas del País de la Niebla. El terreno es traicionero y está cubierto de pantanos – preguntó ella.

- Pues no estábamos paseando precisamente. El barco en el cual navegábamos naufragó y llegamos aquí como pudimos – explicó Naruto.

- ¿Naufragó? Es cierto que las corrientes son fuertes por estas zonas, pero no para hundir un barco – razonó ella frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

- Bueno, no sabemos exactamente si chocó contra alguna roca o si… nos atacaron – me apresuré a decirle.

- Akatsuki… - susurró ella entre dientes, apretando los puños y agachando la mirada.

- ¿Akatsuki? ¿Pero por qué atacarían un barco repleto de turistas? – pregunté anonadada.

- Dicen que son ninjas de Konoha ¿no es cierto? Exactamente ¿a qué han venido aquí? ¿No es una misión cualquiera, verdad?

Naruto y yo nos miramos, dudosos. ¿Era una buena idea confiarle el motivo de nuestra presencia? ¿Y si en realidad era ella la espía de Akatsuki? En ese caso tendría sentido… la manera en que nos atacó justo cuando llegamos a la orilla. ¿Habría sido ella la perpetradora del ataque a nuestro bote?

Pero por otro lado, si era cierto lo que nos había contado acerca del supuesto secuestro que había sufrido a manos de la organización más temida de todas las Naciones Ninjas, sería una valiosa fuente de información y una gran aliada. Finalmente decidimos explicarle en qué consistía nuestra misión.

- Si es cierto que estuviste entre las garras de Akatsuki, entonces seguramente sabrás que ellos están planeando reunir a los 9 bijuus existentes para formar un poderoso ejército con el cual aplastar a todos los países Ninjas – comencé a decirle lentamente.

- Algo escuché, sí – recordó ella desviando los ojos hacia el cielo, intentando recordar. – Me acuerdo que mencionaron algo acerca de Isonade, el bijuu de tres colas.

- Bueno, pues nuestra tarea es rastrear a todos los Akatsukis que quedan, arrebatarles a los bijuus que tengan bajo su control y encerrarlos en jinchuurikis – terminó Naruto.

- ¿Encerrarlos en jinchuurikis? ¿Cazadores de bijuus? Están locos – soltó ella, impregnando sus palabras con un deje de sarcasmo.

- Hasta la fecha llevamos dos: Shukaku y Nekomata – contó Naruto.

- Pero es que no se han enfrentado a Isonade. Las leyendas de mi pueblo cuentan que es un monstruo gigante con forma de tortuga que habita el lago más grande de nuestra aldea. Dicen que es tan poderoso que con tan sólo ondear sus tres colas, es capaz de crear maremotos y olas gigantescas – replicó ella.

- Es lo mismo que nos dicen en todos los lugares a donde vamos. Cada aldea tiene su propia historia – dije restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

- Dejarán de decir eso cuando lo vean – aseguró ella, dando media vuelta e invitándonos a que la siguiéramos. – No debemos permanecer más tiempo aquí – aclaró cuando vio que la contemplábamos confundidos. – Si son ninjas de Konoha, entonces ya me explico por qué Akatsuki estaba tras de ustedes y por qué atacaron el barco donde viajaban. Seguramente les perdieron la pista, pero no deben de tardar en encontrarlos. Síganme y los guiaré hasta un lugar seguro.

Caminamos durante un buen rato por senderos apenas trazados entre la hierba crecida, chapoteando por charcas en las cuales el agua nos llegaba hasta los tobillos y en algunas ocasiones hasta las rodillas. Nos hundimos en el lodo, nos ensuciamos de arriba abajo y finalmente llegamos, cansados y empapados, hasta una pequeña cabañita bien oculta entre unos árboles y al lado de un río cristalino que corría alegremente.

Yojeved parecía no notar el fango que se había adherido a las suelas de sus sandalias rosas, y caminaba con tal soltura que cualquiera diría que paseaba por terreno firme.

- Quítense los zapatos y dejénlos a un lado de la entrada – advirtió ella, alcanzándonos una toalla para que nos secáramos los pies.

Una vez hecho esto, y disfrutando de la dulce sensación de la cálida madera debajo de nosotros, Yojeved nos sentó ante una pequeña mesita, con varias almohadas a su alrededor. La casa no era muy grande, pero ciertamente nuestra nueva amiga había hecho un magnífico trabajo con ella, logrando que luciera acogedora. La sala consistía en un par de mullidos sillones y una televisión enfrente. Un poco más allá yacía la cocina, con un refrigerador y un lavadero, donde se amontonaban a un lado los trastes recién lavados. Encima había una pequeña alacena, de donde Yojeved sacó un poco de comida.

- No es mucho, lo siento, pero al menos es mejor que nada – se disculpó, sentándose a la mesa junto con nosotros.

Devoramos la cena como si no hubiéramos comido en años y es que desde el desayuno no habíamos probado bocado. Al terminar, nos quedamos un rato charlando alegremente, pero cuando la conversación se desvió hacia nuestros respectivos pasados, Yojeved agachó la mirada. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus brillantes ojos azules, pero Naruto no pareció notarlo. Mi amigo parloteaba incesantemente acerca de los amigos que había dejado en la aldea, de los planes que tenía para cuando se convirtiera en Hokage y de las muchas técnicas que había aprendido desde que se graduó de la Academia. Yo, por el contario, permanecí silenciosa durante la plática, asintiendo solamente cuando Naruto pedía mi opinión y sonriendo débilmente ante la alegría de mi amigo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir y los tres nos reunimos en la única habitación que tenía Yojeved. Colocamos nuestras colchas y sábanas y al poco rato, me quedé dormida, exhausta.

Hacía rato que Sakura-chan dormía profundamente en su lecho, pero yo seguía despierto a su lado, contemplando fascinado el acompasado vaivén de su respiración. Verla dormir era una experiencia casi mágica… y es que pocas veces le veía esa expresión de tranquilidad y dulzura. La presión de las misiones siempre la tenía agobiada y si no era eso, era Tsunade-obachaan la que la alteraba con el trabajo en el hospital. Mi pequeño ángel… siempre tan ajetreada…

La arropé cuidadosamente y deposité un suave beso sobre su mejilla, antes de regresar a mi propio lecho y quedarme dormido. Al poco rato, sin embargo, unos apagados sollozos me sacaron de mi dulce sopor. Comprobé, aliviado, que no era Sakura-chan la que lloraba en silencio. Ella seguía como yo la había dejado. Me volví hacia el rincón donde yacía una sombra que se estremecía continuamente bajo la fuerza de su llanto.

Me levanté, intrigado y me acurruqué al lado de Yojeved.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunté suavemente.

- Nada, nada… estoy bien – contestó, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y forzando una débil sonrisa.

- No he conocido a nadie que llore por nada – repliqué, desviando la vista hacia el techo.

- Yo… lo siento… es que… tú no me entenderías – susurró.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – inquirí, fijando mi mirada en sus brillantes ojos azules que tanto me recordaban a los míos.

- Siempre estás tan alegre… platicando acerca de los amigos que te esperan en tu aldea, de lo mucho que estimas a los habitantes que viven en ella… de las buenas migas que has hecho con la Hokage, de la excelente relación que llevas con tu maestro… no eres esa clase de persona que pueda entender qué es realmente el sufrimiento – contestó ella entre sollozos.

- Te sorprenderías – le dije, agachando la mirada.

- ¿De qué? ¿Qué puede ocultar una persona tan alegre y optimista como tú?

- ¿Sabes? Odio a las personas que lloran incesantemente. Sobre todo las que lo hacen a escondidas – solté de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. Ella interrumpió su llanto durante unos instantes, sorprendida ante la rudeza de mi comentario. – No son muchas las personas que pueden entender el dolor por el que he pasado – proseguí, con palabras llenas de amargura. Ella seguía sin comprender. Tomé aliento, preparándome para confesarle a una perfecta desconocida mi mayor secreto. – Yo soy un jinchuuriki Yojeved. Dentro de mí reside el Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas. Y si hay alguien que entienda el concepto de sufrimiento en toda la extensión de la palabra, te puedo asegurar que ése soy yo. No siempre las cosas han sido como las platiqué hace un momento. Hubo un tiempo en el cual yo no sabía quién era, ni de dónde venía… mucho menos a dónde me dirigía. No tenía amigos en los cuales confiar, y mejor ni te platico del desprecio con el que me trataban la mayoría de los aldeanos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué dices que odias a las personas que lloran sin cesar? Seguramente tú también llorabas – reprochó ella, herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

- Tienes razón… decir que odio a las personas así es lo mismo que decir que me odio a mí mismo. No tienes idea de las noches que pasé derramando lágrimas. Fueran muchas, durante casi toda mi infancia. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que llorar no me llevaría a ningún lado. Ese día ya me había quedado yo sin más lágrimas para llorar. Me di cuenta de que si quería sobresalir entre todas las demás personas y ganarme su respeto, debía hacer algo grande… algo que pocos hubieran logrado antes: ser Hokage. Desde ese día me he esforzado como no tienes idea, Yojeved. Y es mediante esa ardua lucha en la que logré llenarme de amigos y ser aceptado en una sociedad que antes me miraba con repulsión.

- Vaya… nunca creí… yo… lo siento, Naruto… no lo sabía. No quise decir… es decir… - tartamudeó ella arrepentida de las palabras que había dicho antes.

- No te preocupes Yojeved, no tenías manera de saberlo. Pero mejor dime… ¿hay razón suficiente para que una chica tan linda y fuerte como tú sufra tanto?

- Yo… nunca he tenido a nadie Naruto. Desde que nací mis padres me han tratado con indiferencia. No recuerdo ni una sola vez en que ellos me miraran con ternura, nunca supe lo que significaba el amor que une a los padres con sus hijos, ni tampoco llegué a sentir ese calor que supuestamente brinda un hogar. Me esforcé para ser la mejor… para hacerlos sentir orgullosos y sin embargo… - reprimió un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas antes de continuar – sin embargo… nunca, nunca logré que llegaran a quererme.

- Te diré algo Yojeved. Yo tampoco supe lo que significaba nada de eso. Ni siquiera conocí a mis padres. Crecí solo y me crié con mis propios medios. Pero no dejes que eso te retenga Yojeved. Si te quedas sufriendo en el pasado, no verás las cosas buenas del presente ni las que están por llegar. Je, je como dicen por allí: si lloras porque no puedes ver el sol, tus lágrimas no te dejarán apreciar la belleza de las estrellas.

Nuestra conversación pareció hacerla sentir mejor, porque al poco rato, su llanto cesó y una genuina sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Gracias Naruto. Nunca creí que en medio de este infierno, encontrara a un gran amigo como tú.

- Los amigos se encuentran donde quiera Yojeved. Eso lo descubrí hace tiempo – repliqué, sonriéndole animadamente.

- Y por cierto… hay algo que me vengo preguntando desde que te vi con ella – señaló Yojeved con la cabeza en dirección a Sakura-chan. - ¿Ustedes dos son novios, verdad?

En los luminosos y transparentes ojos de mi amiga, pude ver claramente cómo me ruborizaba hasta el punto en que un tomate se llenaría de envidia si pudiera ver el color rojo de mi rostro.

- ¿Na… nanni? – Sakura-chan y yo habíamos quedado que durante las misiones disimularíamos lo más posible para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Aparentemente, nuestro plan había fallado escandalosamente. - ¿De… de dónde sacaste esa peregrina idea Yojeved? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues no sé… la manera en que la tratas. No muchos amigos se toman la molestia de arropar a sus compañeras, ni de protegerlas aún en el calor de un combate. La forma en que la miras y el que usas mucho el apelativo –chan con ella respondió con una pícara risita.

- Bueno… este… yo… - tartamudeé, rascándome la cabeza. ¿Qué se podía hacer en una situación así? Decidí que no tenía caso esconder algo que ya era obvio hasta para alguien que acabábamos de conocer. – Pues… la verdad sí… Y si te soy sincero, ya está cerca su cumpleaños y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué regalarle – le confíe, un poco apenado.

- ¿No lo sabes? Pocos chicos saben lo que en realidad queremos nosotras – dijo ella en tono misterioso. – Pero si en verdad la quieres, tengo el regalo perfecto.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté esperanzado.

- Pues claro. Nadie conoce esta aldea mejor que yo. Pero antes, debes responderme una cosa, porque si no nada de esto valdrá la pena. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por ella? – me preguntó, poniéndose seria de pronto.

- ¿Qué daría por ella? – repetí, girando la vista inconscientemente hacia donde reposaba mi princesa. Me la quedé viendo durante largos instantes. Así dormida, parecía un ángel descendido desde los mismísimos cielos. – Todo Yojeved… hasta mi vida.

Ella me miró, con expresión escéptica y divertida.

- Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? – indagó.

- Mañana – respondí al instante.

- Entonces mañana a primera hora, te llevaré al lugar perfecto.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me deshice en palabras de agradecimiento. Si en verdad el regalo era tan maravillos como me había hecho creer, entonces no me cabía duda de que le levantaría un monumento.

A la mañana siguiente una leve sacudida me arrancó de mis sueños, sobresaltándome un poco.

- Vamos, ya es hora – susurró Yojeved, que estaba arrodillada a mi lado.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Qué horas son? – pregunté, desperezándome ruidosamente.

- Shhh – me regañó ella. – Es temprano. Si quieres ir por el regalo, más te vale irte despertando.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿No sospechará ella nada de nuestra súbita partida? – le pregunté, mirando a la hermosa pelirrosa que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

- Acabo de dejarle una nota en la mesa del comedor. Apresúrate – me urgió, levantándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Me vestí rápidamente y en unos cuantos minutos estaba totalmente despierto y listo para seguir a Yojeved. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero allá en el horizonte una delgada línea anaranjada señalaba el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer. No obstante, los pájaros entonaban su alegre melodía.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté soprendido, al ver que ella se colocaba una larga túnica negra con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras.

- A la aldea. Pero nadie debe reconocerme. Para ellos yo estoy muerta – replicó con un lúgubre tono de voz.

La seguí por entre el terreno pantanoso, pero esta vez tomamos un camino que estaba bien trazado sobre la tierra y, para mi alivio, completamente firme. Una media hora después llegamos a nuestro destino, revelándome la Aldea de la Niebla en todo su esplendor. Estaba construida sobre un enorme lago, elevada sobre puentes de madera que conectaban las pequeñas islas que conformaban los únicos pedazos de tierra firme del lugar. Una espesa bruma se cerraba a nuestro alrededor, pero aún así el bullicio de las tiendas y locales llegaba claro hasta nuestros oídos.

- ¿Cómo te van a reconocer con esta niebla? – Mi visibilidad era nula y si veía a tres palmos de distancia era mucho.

- Los aldeanos están acostumbrados. Nuestra vista es mejor que la de la mayoría de las personas. Mientras que tú seguramente no ves más allá de unos cuantos metros, yo, en cambio, puedo ver la avenida principal que se extiende frente a nosotros hasta llegar al mercado que está al final.

- ¿Cómo puedes ver tan lejos? – pregunté sorprendido. Yo apenas si alcanzaba a vislumbrar el suelo que estaba pisando.

Ella se encogió de hombros y reemprendió la marcha, guiándome hacia el centro de la Aldea. A medida que avanzábamos la bruma se iba disipando, pero aún así era todo un reto ver con claridad las tiendas que se extendían a ambos lados de la calle.

Y súbitamente, Yojeved se detuvo. Me agarró tan de sorpresa que por poco tropiezo con ella, pero cuando abrí la boca para quejarme, ella ya estaba hablando:

- Aquí es. Observa.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi derecha un enorme escaparate repleto de joyas y piedras preciosas de todo tipo. La pedrería más fina que yo hubiera visto jamás se extendía ante mis ojos en forma de rubíes que colgaban desde delgadas cadenillas de oro, zafiros incrustados en anillos de plata y aretes con diamantes salpicados por toda su superficie. Una gama de colores, matices y reflejos danzaban ante mis ojos solamente separados por un delgado ventanal de vidrio. Pero sólo uno en especial llamó mi atención.

Era un collar sencillo, hecho al parecer de plata, y justo en su centro colgaba la más hermosa esmeralda que yo hubiera visto jamás. Al contemplarla fijamente y perderme en la pureza de ese verde jade, la hipnotizante mirada de Sakura-chan me vino a la mente. Y es que sus ojos tenían esa fuerza magnética que hacían que mi corazón diera violentas sacudidas y que cada centímetro de mi piel se erizara por completo.

- Pero yo no puedo pagar eso Yojeved – le dije minutos después, aún sin apartar la vista de aquél invaluable tesoro.

- No está a la venta – replicó ella con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Y entonces por qué está en exhibición? – le pregunté, desviando lentamente la mirada de mi objetivo, casi como si aquello me resultara doloroso.

- Esa esmeralda fue encontrada en lo profundo de un lago, aquí mismo en la aldea hace muchos años. Jamás volverás a ver una como esta. Se dice que reacciona a determinados tipos de energía y solamente revela la totalidad de su belleza cuando la persona que la regala lo hace verdaderamente por amor. Incluso cuenta la leyenda que es capaz de mantener en contacto a dos personas cuyos sentimientos son tan intensos como para despertar el poder de esta joya.

- ¿Y cómo hace tal cosa? – pregunté incrédulo. Volví a clavar la vista en ella, cautivado. Realmente era preciosa, pero resultaba difícil de creer todo lo que Yojeved me estaba diciendo.

- Nadie lo sabe. Suponen que atrapa el chakra de la persona que la regala y lo libera poco a poco en presencia de la persona a quien se le es regalada. Pero esa es sólo una teoría.

Dejé de escuchar las palabras de Yojeved, tan sólo para concentrarme en la belleza de aquélla gema. Desprendía tal atracción que me resultaba difícil apartar la vista. De algún modo yo sabía que ése era el regalo perfecto para mi Sakura-chan y no me cabía duda alguna de que la conseguiría a como diera lugar.

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, porque creanme que retomar la escritura después de tanto tiempo es muy, muy difícil. Ojala y no haya perdido ese toque tan especial para escribir que a muchos les gustaba, je je y pues bueno pasando a otro tema que se que les interesara… como pase tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí les dejo un capitulo extra, esperando que asi me puedan perdonar je je. Bueno, sin mas, me despido, esperando que me dejen un review y ahora si prometiendoles que nunca mas vuelvo a desaparecerme asi… Mil disculpas, sepan que en verdad lo siento mucho y espero que puedan dejarme un review.


	18. El cumpleaños de Sakura

/Capítulo XVII: El regalo perfecto/

Ahora si, tal como les prometi aki les dejo el otro capi del fic. Espero que lo disfruten mucho ya que es casi Narusaku en su totalidad. Bueno, les vuelvo a pedir disculpas (tendran que acostumbrarse a leerlas, porque pienso disculparme toda la semana xD) y como les mencione en el anterior capi, espero que esto pueda tan siquiera compensar un poquito los meses que pasaron sin que yo escribiera. Bueno, ya los dejo leer que estoy segura de que ya los empece a marear xD

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**/Capítulo XVIII: El cumpleaños de Sakura/ **

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿La quieres? – me preguntó Yojeved, impaciente ante mi prolongado silencio.

- Sí, pero… ¿cómo diablos la voy a conseguir? – averigué, irguiéndome de nuevo y notando por primera vez que mi espalda se había entumecido por haber permanecido inclinado tanto tiempo sobre aquél ventanal de vidrio.

- Peleando – respondió ella simplemente.

- ¿Peleando? ¿Contra quién?

- Contra el dueño del local, por supuesto. Su familia fue la que descubrió esa esmeralda y ahora es la encargada de guardar aquél pequeño tesoro. Sólo aquél que realmente pruebe ser merecedor de ella, la obtendrá.

- Ahh entonces será sencillo – respondí confiadamente.

- No te creas. Muchas personas lo han intentado antes que tú y déjame decirte que hasta la fecha ninguno lo ha conseguido. Créeme, las leyendas que giran alrededor de esta preciosidad despiertan la avaricia de muchos y ni los ninjas más fuertes de las aldeas aledañas, han logrado apoderarse de él.

- Sí, pero es que nunca antes se habían topado con el gran Uzumaki Naruto. Muy pronto esa joya será mía – repliqué, acomodándome mi protector con gesto de superioridad.

Entré con paso decidido a la joyería y en cuanto el dueño de la tienda me vio, esbozó una amable sonrisa. Ciertamente no parecía muy peligroso. Era un sujeto de no más de metro y medio de altura, no poseía un físico espectacular y su espeso mostacho era todo menos intimidador. Peinado de raya al lado y con sus ojos chispeantes y oscuros, más parecía una caricatura salido de un programa infantil.

- Buenos días joven… ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – preguntó con voz cálida.

- Vengo por la esmeralda que tiene a la vista, allá en el escaparate – le dije rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

Al oír esta respuesta, su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Una leve arruga apareció en su entrecejo y después de un momento preguntó lentamente:

- ¿Tú también vienes a probar suerte, hijo? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Claro que sí, señor. Muy seguro – respondí al instante, sin abandonar el aire de seguridad que exhibía en cada una de mis palabras y en cada uno de mis gestos.

- Bueno, te daré una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no? Todo mundo la merece, pero ten en cuenta que si pierdes, no habrá una segunda vez ¿está claro?

- No necesitaré una segunda vez – respondí alegremente.

El dueño del local asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el mostrador tras el cual estaba parapetado y me siguió fuera del local. En la calle esperaba Yojeved, que al ver al joyero ajustó su capucha aún más para asegurarse de que ni una sola pestaña asomara por debajo de ella. Él nos condujo por una estrecha callejuela que estaba a un lado de su tienda y una vez en el patio trasero, me di cuenta de que tenía trazado un gran rectángulo dividido a la mitad.

- Pelearemos aquí. Solamente podrás usar ninjutsu y taijutsu. El genjutsu está prohibido y si lo usas perderás inmediatamente. – Perfecto, al fin y al cabo yo ni siquiera sabía lanzar genjutsus. – Si quieres rendirte, sólo tendrás que abandonar el rectángulo.

- Tenga por seguro que eso no sucederá – interrumpí con una sonrisa.

- Si quieres esa esmeralda tendrás que derrotarme.

- Así lo haré – repliqué.

Nos colocamos en el rectángulo, cada uno en su respectiva mitad. El dueño del local se quitó las ropas que llevaba para revelar que debajo vestía un ajustado traje negro que le permitía una total libertad de movimientos. Y con Yojeved como única espectadora, nuestra batalla dio comienzo.

Empecé concentrando chakra en todo mi cuerpo. Esa era la batalla más importante de mi vida, porque esta vez pelearía por amor, no por necesidad. Y necesitaba hartas reservas de energía para que mi victoria quedara asegurada. Así que cerré los ojos y dejé que el chakra fluyera por mis venas, inundando cada recoveco de mi ser.

Sentí mis cabellos alborotarse bajo la ligera ráfaga que provocaba las continuas oleadas de energía que surgían de mi cuerpo, pero no me detuve. Seguí fabricando más y un poco más. Finalmente, cuando creí que tenía el necesario, abrí los ojos y entorné mis párpados. Me puse en guardia y pensé muy bien mi estrategia de ataque. Primero necesitaba averiguar qué clase de jutsus usaba mi oponente y partiendo de ello, desarrollar mi defensiva y ofensiva.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – Un solo clon apareció a mi lado, mismo que se abalanzó sobre mi enemigo con el puño listo para golpear. Era sólo una finta, claro, pero serviría para dejar al descubierto la técnica que usaría mi enemigo.

- A propósito, mi nombre es Kento – me dijo, al tiempo que esquivaba hábilmente mi clon y le asestaba un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que desapareciera en medio de una nube de humo.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Y recuerde bien mi nombre, ¡porque ése será el que conseguirá su joya! – exclamé, mientras yo mismo cargaba contra él en una exhibición de rapidez.

Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, él todas las esquivaba sin mayor dificultad. Se movía de un lado a otro con la gracia de una gacela y la velocidad de un águila y por mucho que yo me esforzara, no lograba ni rozarlo. Después de varios minutos combatiendo, retrocedí a una distancia prudente, arrodillándome en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

- Para ser un ninja, tus habilidades son bastante pobres – comentó él tan fresco como una lechuga.

- Kuso… ¡cállese! ¡Ya verá, yo le demostraré que soy el mejor ninja de Konoha! – grité enardecido, volviendo a la carga. - ¡Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – exclamé, mientras un ejército de clones lo rodeaba por completo.

Pero uno a uno los fue eliminando y ni siquiera cuando se le fueron encima todas mis réplicas logré abatirlo. Por el contario, después de la gran nube de humo que se formó por la cantidad de clones que desaparecían, pude ver que él seguía ileso. Sorprendido y frustrado, me quedé parado donde estaba, pensando en la manera de alcanzarlo.

- ¡Cuidado Naruto! – escuché que gritaba Yojeved, llevándose las manos a la cara en un gesto de terror. Pero cuando me volví sobre mis talones ya era demasiado tarde.

Una réplica de Kento estaba tras de mí y me tenía bien sujeto por el cuello, asfixiándome poco a poco. Luché por soltarme, lancé patadas y codazos pero nada sirvió para deshacerme de su agarre. Y lentamente el verdadero se fue acercando, sin quitarme la vista de encima ni por un momento.

- Un bunshin… hay que saber cómo usarlos – dijo, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos y me asestaba un puñetazo tan fuerte que me sacó el aire. Caí al suelo, doblado por el dolor y la humillación.

Y no había terminado de recuperarme cuando me soltó una patada que me lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Resbalé por el suelo, pero logré recuperarme a tiempo para volver a cargar contra él. Esta vez él ya me estaba esperando. Abrió las piernas y se plantó firmemente sobre el piso, y justo allí vi mi oportunidad. En el último instante, me deslicé por entre sus pies y tomándolo de los tobillos logré tirarlo al suelo. Confundido por mi maniobra, trató de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero justo entonces le solté una patada.

¡Puf! El clon desapareció ni bien mi pierna lo tocó. "Kuso" pensé, volteando a un lado y al otro para ubicar a mi enemigo.

- ¡Arriba de ti! – exclamó Yojeved señalando un punto por encima de mi cabeza.

No perdí tiempo alzando la mirada, si no que rodé hacia mi derecha para evitar el ataque. El golpe de Kento abolló el suelo, pero a mí no me intimidaban esa clase de demostraciones. No por nada había visto cómo el suelo cedía y se rompía en pedazos ante la fuerza de los puños de Sakura-chan.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu –

Cuatro clones aparecieron rápidamente a mi lado rodeándolo al instante. Los cuatro patearon a Kento al mismo tiempo, elevándolo por los aires al tiempo que yo saltaba para recibirlo en el aire.

- U-zu-ma-ki – dijeron alternadamente, mientras que yo asestaba el golpe final exclamando - ¡Naruto Rendan!

Justo en la espalda y directo hacia el suelo. Observé expectante cómo se estrellaba contra el piso y un grito de triunfo se elevó desde mi garganta al ver que esta vez no era un clon.

Kento se levantó lentamente y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

- Muy bien hecho chiquillo, vas mejorando – admitió, haciendo un par de sellos con las manos. – Pero ya basta de jugarretas, es hora de pelear en serio.

Me preparé para lo que venía en camino, dispuesto a evadir, defender o si la oportunidad se me presentaba, atacar. Pero lo que pasó a continuación me confundió por completo. Kento alargó la mano y de su palma comenzó a salir chakra. Tal como Kankarou lo usaba para manejar a sus títeres, la nube de chakra me rodeó por completo. Alzó el brazo y junto con él, yo también me elevé, rodeado del aura azulada que era el chakra de Kento.

Apretó el puño, tal como lo hacía Gaara para comprimir su prisión de arena y en ese momento el dolor invadió mi cuerpo por completo. Me sentí como a un muñeco que estrujan demasiado y a medida que la presión aumentaba, mi desesperación crecía. ¿Cómo liberarme de ese jutsu? Apreté los dientes y traté de soportar, pero hubo un momento en que ya no pude más. Grité y grité, mitad por el dolor y mitad por la desesperación. Yojeved miraba la escena con el terror plasmado en su rostro y tan abstraída estaba observando la pelea que no se había dado cuenta de que la capucha había resbalado por su cabeza, dejando su identidad al descubierto.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kento no tenía intenciones de soltarme.

- ¿Ya has tenido suficiente muchacho? – me preguntó, dejándome caer al piso. Azoté contra él como un costal de papas, incapaz de levantarme porque mis piernas no me respondían. Y sin embargo sí tuve la fuerza suficiente para alzar la cabeza y decir:

- Nunca me rendiré.

Como pude logré incorporarme. Jadeaba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y el dolor, pero aún así conseguí esbozar una sonrisa.

- Je, parece que tendré que usar otras técnicas – le dije, mientras concentraba chakra en una mano. Al poco rato un tifón en miniatura giraba ininterrumpidamente sobre mi palma. - ¡Rasengan!

Eché a correr hacia él con el brazo extendido. Sabía que atacar directamente no era la manera más inteligente de actuar, pero muchas veces me había dado resultado pues solían subestimar el poder de aquélla pequeña esfera azulada. Kento no se movió, esperando mi ataque. Y justo cuando creí que daría en el blanco me topé con un escudo similar al de Yojeved. Reboté hacia atrás como una pelota, creando un enorme agujero donde el Rasengan había colisionado contra el piso.

- ¿Pero qué…? – me pregunté a mí mismo.

Y cuando me fijé detenidamente, pude apreciar que una burbuja transparente de reflejos azulados lo cubría por completo.

- ¿Está hecha de chakra? – pregunté anonadado.

- Exactamente. Repelerá cualquier ataque, ya sea taijutsu o ninjutsu.

- ¿Ahh si? Muy pronto lo veremos – dije, invocando a un clon para preparar mi siguiente ataque: el Oodama Rasengan.

Impacté contra aquél escudo, uniendo las dos pequeñas esferas que al momento de juntarse formaron una del doble de tamaño. Esta vez no hubo rebote, ni salí disparado hacia atrás, pero no pude penetrar aquélla fortaleza. Empujé con el Rasengan, pero el chakra bajo mi mano no cedió. Finalmente después de unos instantes, mi jutsu se disolvió.

Caí de rodillas exhausto, y llevado por la desesperación comencé a golpear aquélla burbuja una y otra vez. Arremetí contra ella a puñetazos, mientras Kento se quedaba allí dentro, impasible y mirándome de manera indiferente.

- Necesitas más que eso para penetrarla – dijo al fin, cuando apoyé ambos puños contra el suelo, indignado.

Alzó una mano y la ya conocida nube de chakra volvió a emanar desde su palma, atravesando la indestructible fortaleza hasta llegar a mí. Me incorporé lo más rápidamente que pude, saltando hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – exclamé en el último instante, haciendo aparecer varios clones con la esperanza de confundir a Kento y escabullirme para evitar aquélla espantosa técnica. Y para mi sorpresa y desconsuelo, la nube de chakra se dividió, atrapando entre sus garras a cada uno de mis réplicas. Quedé yo al último, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a entregarme tan fácilmente.

Corrí de un lado a otro, saltando y esquivando, mientras me agazapaba contra el suelo y me elevaba por los aires. Pero finalmente aquéllos hilos de chakra lograron rozarme en pleno salto, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Logré recuperarme tan pronto toqué el suelo, pero aquéllos valiosos segundos perdidos cobraron su precio. Una vez más me encerró en su nube de chakra y otra vez escuché el grito desgarrador de Yojeved.

- ¡No, Naruto! ¡Basta, por favor!

- ¿Qué diablos es este jutsu? – logré decir, antes de que la inconcebible presión oprimiera mi pecho impidiéndome respirar y, por consiguiente, hablar.

- ¿Esto? Una barrera de sangre. ¿Cómo crees que mi familia logró sacar aquélla esmeralda de ese lago? Es demasiado profundo para bucear hasta el fondo, pero mi clan posee una técnica sucesoria en la cual es capaz de manejar el chakra a su antojo. Puedo expulsarlo de mi cuerpo y lo mejor es que mis reservas de energía nunca se acaban, porque también puedo hacer que entre de nuevo a mi organismo, aprovechándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Es como la telequinesis? – susurró Yojeved.

- ¿Telequinesis? Es aún mejor que eso. Observa.

Me elevó unos metros más y todavía sin aflojar la presión que mantenía sobre mí, me azotó contra el piso. No pude ni meter las manos, pues el chakra me tenía paralizado por completo. Subió la mano de nuevo y volvió a bajarla, justo para que yo me estrellara contra el suelo… una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez. La sangre corría por mi rostro, empapaba ya mis ropas y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba Yojeved cada una de las veces que mi cuerpo chocaba contra la tierra. Pero cada vez su voz me sonaba más distante, apenas un eco resonando en mi cabeza. Hasta que después fue sólo una llamada lejana, un sonido que se desvanecía en la bruma de mis pensamientos. Y después nada… me sumergí en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, al tiempo que el dolor se iba haciendo más distante, menos intenso, más soportable.

Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… En mis sueños ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez. Y los recuerdos afloraron a mi mente como estrellas fugaces en una noche vacía y oscura.

- ¿Qué darías por ella?

- Todo… hasta mi vida

Hasta mi vida… Esas palabras me catapultaron a la dolorosa realidad, en donde yo yacía en el suelo, al fin libre de aquél jutsu. Abrí los ojos y no pude ver nada. La sangre resbalaba por mi frente, nublando mi vista y cubriéndolo todo de una película de color rojo. Parpadeé varias veces, y traté de moverme. Hasta mi consciencia se estremeció de dolor cuando lo intenté. Todos mis músculos se negaron a moverse. Pero yo tenía… tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que levantarme y seguir luchando. Por esa esmeralda… por Sakura-chan.

Y en ese instante, noté una presencia que pasaba rápidamente a mi lado, interponiéndose entre Kento y yo. Era Yojeved.

- ¡Basta, por favor! No lo lastimes más, no lo toques ya – susurraba entre sollozos. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de mi voluntad, logré levantarme. Aunque el cuerpo entero me temblaba, aunque yo sabía que por dentro estaba destrozado por completo… esa batalla era mía. Y mientras me quedara aliento para seguir, entonces yo continuaría levantándome cuantas veces hicieran falta.

Tomé a Yojeved por el brazo y casi me derrumbo al suelo de nuevo. Pero logré mantenerme en pie.

- No Yojeved… esa esmeralda será mía.

Yojeved volteó a verme y vi en sus azuladas pupilas el horror con el que me miraba.

- Je, ¿tan mal aspecto tengo? – pregunté con sarcasmo, empujándola a un lado para que me dejara seguir peleando.

- La chiquilla tiene razón, jovencito. No quiero matar a nadie innecesariamente, será mejor que te rindas – replicó él. La burbuja que lo protegía se había desvanecido.

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Y ya le dije que nunca me rendiré, pues ése es mi camino del ninja – susurré débilmente.

Todavía me quedaban energías para un jutsu más. Podía recurrir al chakra del Kyuubi pero quería ganar esta batalla por mis propios medios. Además había jurado que nunca más me volvería a vender al zorro de nueve colas. Y pensaba mantener esa promesa.

Alcé un brazo y empecé a concentrar toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Mientras tanto, escuché la voz de Yojeved a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto? – Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas como diáfanos jinetes.

- Ayer me preguntaste qué daría por ella – le dije en voz baja. Ella asintió, dándome a entender que recordaba muy bien la pregunta que me había hecho. - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te contesté? – Después de una pausa, ella murmuró por lo bajo.

- Todo…

- Hasta mi vida – terminé la frase, mientras el Fuuton Rasen Shuriken tomaba forma en mi brazo derecho.

Ya podía sentir el característico dolor que se extendía desde mis dedos hasta el hombro. Como pequeñas cuchillas que dañaban mis tejidos, destrozaban mis células irreparablemente. Ya Sakura-chan me había advertido el riesgo. Pero esta vez era por ella.

- Mira chico, te propongo un intercambio. Tengo un collar muy parecido a ése e igual de bonito. Si te rindes ahora te lo daré gratis. ¿Aceptas?

- No – le contesté firmemente y sin vacilar.

- También tiene una esmeralda incrustada y es de plata. Te lo puedo hacer de oro si quieres – insistió.

- No me importa si tiene incrustado el diamante más grande del mundo. Yo quiero ese collar – repliqué.

Yojeved parecía haber entendido por qué me estaba empeñando tanto en conseguir esa joya, porque había retrocedido hasta una distancia prudente y aunque todavía lloraba, permanecía en silencio y expectante. Sus ojos no se apartaban del shuriken de viento que ya estaba a punto de completarse.

- Tú puedes Naruto… vamos… tú puedes – animaba en silencio, con las manos juntas frente a su cara, como si estuviera rezando.

- ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en ese collar? Nadie nunca lo ha obtenido, no serías el primero en fallar – repitió Kento.

- Ese collar es único entre todos los demás… así como también lo es Sakura-chan – respondí brevemente.

El Fuuton Rasen Shuriken estaba terminado. Ahora tenía que asegurarme de que diera en el blanco. Un solo golpe, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Me encarreré, primero torpemente, tropezando cada pocos metros, después un poco más seguro. Hasta que finalmente alcancé la velocidad necesaria. Adelanté el brazo y sentí de nuevo aquélla muralla de chakra. Pero esta vez tendría que ceder. Como si de una pared invisible se tratase, esa formidable defensa detuvo mi avance por completo, pero yo seguía empujando con el Rasengan, mientras éste giraba y giraba vertiginosamente, clavando sus cuchillas cada vez más profundo en la burbuja protectora, pero también en mi carne.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes. El dolor era insoportable, sentía que en cualquier momento se me caería el brazo. Pero soporté, soporté, soporté. Hubo un momento en que creí no poder más. Estuve a punto de echarme para atrás y resignarme a aceptar el intercambio. Pero el palpitar de mi corazón me trajo una vez más a la memoria el amor que le guardaba a aquélla kunoichi. ¿Qué hizo ella cuando peleó valientemente contra Kisame? Empeñó hasta su último aliento en rescatarnos a mí y a Gaara. ¿Y se resignó a que no podría liberarnos, dejándonos morir en aquélla infernal prisión de agua? No ¿Y mientras nuestro oxígeno se consumía poco a poco y la necesidad de respirar se volvía cada vez más acuciante, qué hizo ella? Luchó, poniendo su vida en riesgo, sabiendo que estaba al filo del peligro.

Y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ella. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, así como de mi brazo resbalaban gotas de sangre. Tomé aire y me impulsé por última vez. Empujé con toda la fuerza del amor que le tenía a esa kunoichi y allí aguanté, aguanté, aguanté. Durante un minuto que se me hizo eterno nada ocurrió, pero al final se escuchó un leve crujido. "Maldición, mi brazo" pensé asustado, pero sin disminuir la fuerza que estaba aplicando sobre él. Pero empecé a sentir que algo vibraba debajo de mí y cuando me fijé detenidamente en el escudo que yacía bajo mi brazo, me di cuenta de que se había abierto una grieta, que se hacía más larga y más profunda.

Kento también se dio cuenta porque volvió a alzar la palma de su mano y una vez más la maldita nube de chakra salió de ella. Pero chocó contra mi jutsu… y se disipó ante la fuerza de éste. Kento retrocedió, mirando nerviosamente el shuriken que aún giraba en mi mano. Un poco más… y ¡crack! Con un sonoro crujido, la burbuja se rompió, y mi ataque fue a impactar directamente contra Kento. Éste salió volando por los aires y aterrizó varios metros más allá. El Shuriken se deshizo entre mis dedos, y yo caí de rodillas, sudando y jadeando ruidosamente.

- Lo logré – dije, mientras alzaba la vista y veía que Kento no se movía. – Lo logré – volví a decir, antes de caer desmayado sobre el piso.

Yojeved corrió a auxiliarme y tomándome de los hombros me sacudió vigorosamente para que volviera en mí. Después me abrazó con fuerza, llorando incontrolablemente.

- Lo hiciste Naruto. Eres la primera persona en la historia de la Aldea de la Niebla que logras vencer la técnica sucesoria del clan Amaraki.

Yo apenas si logré esbozar una sonrisa.

Momentos después, cuando Kento despertó, bastante maltrecho y malherido se asombró bastante de mi proeza.

- Eres un ninja digno de respeto Uzumaki Naruto. Y creo que no hay persona que se merezca más ese collar que tú. Te diré algo… todos los pobres diablos que han venido aquí a desafiarme, han optado por el intercambio que te propuse a ti. Algunos lo hicieron incluso estando sus novias observándolos. Pero tú Naruto… tú… ¿cuánto quieres a esa chica que estuviste dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida tan sólo por darle un regalo de cumpleaños? Sakura es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado – me dijo Kento, muy convencido.

- No señor, el afortunado soy yo. Y bueno… yo sólo quería darle a la kunoichi perfecta, el regalo perfecto.

- Pues aquí lo tienes y es todo tuyo. Te lo envolveré.

Y minutos después salíamos de la joyería de regreso a la cabaña de Yojeved. Entre los dedos de mi mano sana sostenía fuertemente la cajita por la que había luchado tanto. Cuando había visto el collar de cerca, me había convencido definitivamente de que debía pertenecer a Sakura-chan.

- Apuesto a que Sakura se sentirá muy feliz por el regalo – decía Yojeved alegremente, mientras me sostenía de un brazo para ayudarme a caminar.

- Espero que sí Yojeved, porque se le verá precioso – asentí contento.

Estaba molesta. Hoy era mi cumpleaños y a Naruto se le ocurría largarse de la cabaña junto con Yojeved, dejándome a mí sola. Pero más que indignada este suceso me tenía preocupada. La nota que había dejado Yojeved en la mesa del comedor solamente decía que tenían que salir al pueblo a averiguar unas cosas. Perfectamente lo pudieron haber hecho conmigo, no era necesario haberme abandonado en la cabaña.

Estaba esperando frente al umbral de la puerta desde hacía casi media hora y ese par no se dignaba a aparecer. Conforme pasaban los minutos mi rabia se iba transformando en preocupación. Naruto no era así. Yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se saldría de la cabaña sin antes darme una buena razón. Y finalmente los vi llegar. Pero cuando me di cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaba Naruto, sentí como si me exprimieran el corazón. Venía tambaleándose, apoyándose en el hombro de Yojeved para poder caminar y cubierto de heridas y sangre de pies a cabeza.

Corrí a su encuentro, histérica.

- ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? – le pregunté, llevándolo dentro de la casa y tendiéndolo en la cama de Yojeved para empezar a curarlo.

- Es una larga historia – contestó Yojeved, después de que se dirigieron una larga mirada cómplice.

- Sakura-chan yo…

- Shhh Naruto, deja que termine de curarte y después me dices lo que quieras – lo interrumpí, colocando cariñosamente un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar el torrente de explicaciones que seguramente estaba a punto de brotar.

Durante todo el proceso en el que curé cada una de sus heridas, él se revolvía e intentaba hablar. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la cajita que sostenía en una de sus manos con tal desesperación que cualquiera diría que de ello dependía su vida.

Finalmente llegué hasta su brazo derecho y por las heridas que tenía reconocí inmediatamente la técnica que la había causado.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Usaste el Rasen Shuriken? ¿No habíamos acordado que no lo usarías?

Esta vez no pude impedir que se levantara de la cama. Yojeved hacía rato que había salido de la habitación, murmurando que tenía que recoger un poco de leña.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan – me dijo, extendiéndome una cajita azul con moño rosado.

- Naruto… - repliqué sorprendida, tomando el regalo con manos temblorosas.

- Ábrelo – apremió él con ojos brillantes.

Lentamente deslicé mis dedos por el moño, deshaciendólo y abriendo la cajita en el proceso. Y dentro venía el collar más hermoso que en mi vida había visto. Una esmeralda cuidadosamente tallada y con forma hexagonal colgaba de una delgada cadenita de plata.

- Yo… es precioso – repliqué, totalmente absorbida por la belleza de la gema que tenía entre mis manos.

- Póntelo – urgió él, amarrándomelo detrás del cuello.

Y justo en ese preciso instante una cálida sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Y la esmeralda brilló como si estuviera directamente bajo los rayos del sol.

- Gracias Naruto, ¿pero por eso son todas esas heridas?

- No es nada Sakura-chan… de verdad no son nada – dijo él rascándose la cabeza y con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

- No Naruto… significa mucho para mí. En serio no debiste de haberte molestado, con cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien. Con tu amor me basta y hasta tengo de sobra.

- Ay Sakura-chan pero si ya te regalé mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo – replicó él mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Esa mirada pura e inocente que me derretía por completo en momentos como aquél. Me dejé caer en sus brazos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Él me abrazó por la cintura y depositó un suave beso sobre mi frente. Y después acarició mi mejilla con lentitud, poniendo en ello todo su cariño. Pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y deslicé mis labios hasta los suyos. Los atrapé entre los míos en un pasional arrebato.

- El mejor regalo de cumpleaños es tenerte a mi lado – le dije cuando nos separamos, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

El solamente esbozó una tierna sonrisa y me abrazó cariñosamente.

Ufff… escribir esto en una noche fue extenuante creanme. Empece a las 7 de la noche y termine a las 2 de la mañana… y es que soy muy detallista con los capis. Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez mas… me disculpo (no fue mi intencion, en serio U.U) espero que no dejen de leer y recuerden que cualquier review sera bienvenido… (aunque me regañen en el proceso, pues se que me lo merezco xD)

Por cierto, les pondre capi a mas tardar el sabado o domingo. Bueno, espero que puedan perdonarme, y tambien les prometo que dejare review pronto en los fics que tengo pendientes (que son muchos je je), lo que pasa es que no tengo internet, pero en cuanto lo tenga escribire mas seguido porque ya sali de la escuela!! Muchas gracias por su comprensión y espero que disfruten este capi bonus.


	19. Perseguidos

Capítulo XIX: Perseguidos

Hola chicos!! Hace ya una semana que no me pasaba por aquí, que pensaban?? Que me habia vuelto a desaparecer sin seña y santo?? xD Pues ya ven que no, porque aquí les traje la continuación del capi, casi como recien salido del horno. Y es que he andado poco inspirada estos dias, y todo por culpa del maldito examen de Mate que no puedo pasar!! . En fin… esas ya son otras broncas. Por lo pronto les dejo el capi para que le echen un ojo y espero que lo disfruten!!1

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO xD

**Capítulo XIX: Perseguidos**

Minutos después llegó Yojeved con un enorme pastel de chocolate coronado por varias cerezas y azúcar glaseada. Exactamente 17 velitas estaban colocadas cuidadosamente encima de la deliciosa tarta y después de posarlo suavemente sobre la mesa del comedor, le pregunté asombrada:

¿Pero qué es esto?

Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura – dijo Yojeved abrazándome cariñosamente y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Naruto salió de la habitación cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza.

No creo que eso sirva para alimentar la fogata – comentó irónicamente, haciendo alusión al hecho de que Yojeved se había marchado diciendo que traería más leña para el fuego.

¡Baka! ¡Es el pastel para nuestra querida Sakura, ya que a ti se te olvidó comprárselo! – respondió sonriente Yojeved, invitándonos a sentarnos alrededor de la mesa.

Oye, oye a mí la esmeralda me costó muchas heridas y tú regresaste igual que como te fuiste – reprochó mi querido kitsune cruzándose de brazos indignado por el comentario.

Bueno, bueno tú recibiste tu recompensa ¿no es cierto? – indicó Yojeved guiñando el ojo pícaramente y provocando el sonrojo tanto de Naruto como el mío.

Esa tarde comimos pastel hasta hartarnos, pero fue Naruto el que literalmente arrasó con él.

Creí que sólo comías ramen – acerté asombrada porque mi compañero y amigo parecía barril sin fondo. Los platos se acumulaban a medida que él se servía más y más porciones de tarta.

Lo sé, pero es que esto está delicioso – dijo el rubio de límpida mirada, tragando el último bocado.

Bueno Sakura, serás una ocupada ama de casa. Me sorprendería si no te mantuvieras las 24 horas del día en la cocina, intentando mantener satisfecho a este glotón – comentó Yojeved como si nada. Solamente atiné a reír nerviosamente y Naruto casi se atraganta con el bocado que todavía tenía en la boca.

Después de la comida, que se prolongó hasta la cena, Yojeved salió a hacer la ronda nocturna. Naruto se tendió sobre el lecho de nuestra amiga, mientras yo me encargaba de los platos sucios de la cocina. Sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que se precipitara de regreso a la casa, abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Un deje de terror asomaba a sus claros ojos azules.

¡Sakura, Naruto, vámonos rápido!

¿Qué pasa Yojeved-chan? – preguntó Naruto adormilado, asomándose desde la habitación con aire somnoliento.

¿Ocurre algo malo? – inquirí alarmada.

¡No hay tiempo! ¡Agarren sus cosas y síganme! – urgió ella, tomando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta.

Naruto y yo nos dirigimos una mirada preocupada, pero no dudamos en obedecer. Instantes después corríamos por el pantano dificultosamente. Nuestros pies se hundían en el lodo, deteniendo nuestro avance y obligando a Yojeved a esperarnos cada pocos metros. Ella se movía como liebre por la pradera, sus pasos tan ligeros que parecía flotar en vez de caminar.

¡Akatsuki nos persigue! ¡No entiendo cómo dieron con nuestra pista! – gritó ella, rompiendo el pesado silencio que nos envolvía.

Fueron ellos los que perpetraron el ataque a nuestro bote ¿verdad? – pregunté, tropezando por enésima vez con una roca oculta en el terreno.

Esos bastardos – susurró Naruto entre dientes, tomándome del brazo para evitar que cayera y jalándome para que me diera prisa.

Seguramente, aunque no podemos estar seguros – respondió Yojeved, internándose aún más en el corazón de aquél traicionero pantano.

¿Y ahora a dónde iremos? Tenemos que llegar hasta Isonade – interrumpió Naruto, inquieto.

Los llevaré hasta allá y a donde ustedes quieran, pero lo que urge es perderlos de vista. Aún puedo sentir su chakra – murmuró preocupada, concentrándose un momento para localizar el paradero de nuestros perseguidores.

La maleza crujía a nuestras espaldas, fiel reflejo de la presencia de Akatsuki y de vez en cuando se podían oír sus pasos haciendo eco en la lejanía. Pero la niebla, los árboles y la densa oscuridad imposibilitaban la visión, haciendo que sólo nuestros oídos pudieran captar aquéllas sutiles señales.

Cuánto tiempo permanecimos corriendo bajo la luna y las estrellas, perseguidos por una invisible amenaza que cernía sus garras sobre nosotros, nunca lo supe con certeza. Mi miedo se tragaba los segundos, congelando el tiempo en esa noche eterna. Tres cuerpos sudorosos, mojados, sucios y cansados se escurrían como lagartijas perseguidas por un ave rapaz de vuelo silencioso, y mi impotencia crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Mis piernas ya estaban entumidas, estaba cansada de luchar contra el lodo, el agua y el frío. Pero era una kunoichi y ya había dejado atrás esa etapa de mi vida en la que no era más que una chiquilla estorbosa, una carga para Sasuke y Naruto que además de luchar arduamente para llevar a cabo las misiones que nos encomendaban tenían que rescatarme cada cinco minutos.

Estamos a salvo… al menos por ahora – murmuró ella, deteniéndose súbitamente en un uno de los pocos claros de tierra firme que había en aquél lugar infernal. Caí al suelo, temblando por el cansancio y Naruto se arrodilló a mi lado, preocupado por mi aspecto.

Yojeved vigilaba con esa mirada astuta y fría que ya le habíamos visto antes y que solamente afloraba cuando el peligro estaba cerca. Sus ojos parecían penetrar la espesura y la bruma como dos dagas de hielo, buscando incesantemente la amenaza que aparentemente habíamos dejado atrás. Finalmente se sentó junto a nosotros y su rostro se suavizó en un gesto amistoso. Sus pupilas brillaron de nuevo con aquélla calidez y dulzura características.

Lamento mucho todo esto – se disculpó, agachando la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

Al contrario Yojeved-chan, nos has salvado la vida – aseguró Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. – Somos nosotros los que deberíamos agradecerte.

Naruto tiene razón – secundé a mi amigo – de no ser por ti nos habrían capturado.

Bueno, no podía abandonarlos allí ¿verdad? Ahora estamos juntos en esta travesía y les prometí que los llevaría con Isonade. Incluso pelearé a su lado, si así lo requieren.

¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunté yo, asombrada. No había muchos ninjas allá afuera dispuestos a enfrentarse al bijuu de tres colas por un amigo que acababan de conocer hacía unos pocos días.

Pues claro que sí – contestó ella – si ustedes me lo permiten – agregó tímidamente.

Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener – exclamó Naruto asintiendo.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de aquélla extraordinaria kunoichi.

Esa noche yo no pude dormir. Permanecí despierta, con los ojos fijos en el firmamento allá arriba pensando en el peligro del que habíamos escapado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Qué pasaría si atrapaban a Naruto, si le extraían el bijuu y él…? Sacudí la cabeza y me aferré a las sábanas, intentando alejar esos oscuros pensamientos. Tenía miedo. Cada día despertaba con esta angustia incrustada en el pecho, rezando para que me permitieran estar a su lado un día más. Él era todo lo que tenía y si lo arrancaban de mi lado, si a él le pasaba algo… yo sucumbiría al dolor sin remedio alguno.

Finalmente me levanté, con la idea de dar una vuelta para despejar mis ideas y con la esperanza de que el aire frío me tranquilizara un poco, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Yojeved despierta, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – me preguntó, cuando me acerqué a ella para sentarme a su lado.

No – le confesé en un murmullo. – Demasiadas preocupaciones.

Al menos hay alguien que eso no parece afectarle – sonrió débilmente señalando a Naruto con la cabeza, quien dormía plácidamente y a pierna tendida. Yo nada contesté, simplemente me lo quedé viendo, pensando en lo importante que era aquélla presencia para mí. – Eres una chica afortunada ¿sabes? – dijo Yojeved al cabo de un rato, sin mirarme todavía. – Giré la cabeza para encararla, intrigada. – Me gustaría tener a mi lado a alguien que hiciera una décima parte de lo que Naruto hace por ti.

¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté, asombrada por el súbito comentario.

Yojeved calló unos instantes. Su rostro estaba alumbrado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, dándole un aire aún más serio y misterioso. Al final procedió a contarme detalladamente la batalla que había sostenido Naruto con un tal Kento por regalarme la esmeralda que yo traía prendida al cuello.

Naruto me hizo prometer que no te lo diría, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de hacerlo – concluyó, un poco avergonzada.

Vaya… no creí que Naruto llegara tan lejos – tartamudeé, conmovida. Mi querido kitsune… yo siempre queriendo ahorrarle todo el dolor posible y él arriesgándose una y otra vez por mi bienestar y felicidad.

¿No lo creíste? – exclamó ella anonadada. – Ustedes son los primeros amigos sinceros que he tenido Sakura, y tal vez sea por eso que a mis ojos el amor de Naruto es más claro. Una noche antes de tu cumpleaños le pregunté lo que daría por ti y ¿sabes lo que me contestó? – Hizo una pausa durante la cual nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo negué con la cabeza. – Me dijo que daría hasta su vida y por la convicción y ternura con la que impregnó cada palabra, no me cabe duda de que lo haría.

Entonces tal vez sea que yo no lo merezco Yojeved – estallé de pronto en llanto. Naruto era demasiado bueno, demasiado sincero para la clase de persona que era yo. Lo había despreciado, humillado y rechazado durante los últimos años y aún así él me entregaba su corazón, sin condiciones, sin límites. Y súbitamente me encontré confesándole a una chica que apenas acababa de conocer, el amor que le había tenido a un ex compañero nuestro, le conté de Sasuke y la promesa que Naruto me había hecho. Ella me escuchó atentamente durante todo el relato, sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez.

Cuando terminé, mi cuerpo todavía se convulsionaba por los sollozos. Y en ese instante Yojeved hizo un gesto instintivo, el más simple que pudo haber hecho, pero era lo que mi corazón clamaba en ese momento: me abrazó. Necesitaba sentir el calor de una amiga, no necesitaba que me juzgaran por lo que había hecho, que me interrogaran o que me dieran consejos. Simplemente necesitaba aquél abrazo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y di rienda suelta a mi frustración, a mi impotencia, a toda la angustia que llevaba carcomiéndome todos esos meses, al miedo de perder a Naruto y de quedarme sola.

Me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé por completo, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y hasta que mi respiración se normalizó. Fue hasta entonces que nos separamos lentamente y vi que también ella tenía los ojos húmedos y que por sus mejillas todavía resbalaba esa tristeza compartida. Me sentí tan unida a ella como nunca me había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Ino. Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, un lazo de complicidad pareció establecerse entre nosotras y durante esos minutos que permanecimos en silencio intercambiamos frustraciones y esperanzas, anhelos e ilusiones.

Mi vida no ha sido fácil Sakura-chan… crecí rechazada por mis padres e ignorada por una aldea que pedía mucho y daba poco. Mis únicos compañeros fueron los de mi equipo, pero aún así hasta ellos renunciaron a mí cuando Akatsuki me secuestró, creyéndome muerta. – Hizo una pausa y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos brillaban, pero esta vez no eran alimentados por el llanto, sino por una nueva fortaleza, nacida de nuestra incipiente amistad. – Gracias Sakura-chan – Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que conmovieron mi corazón hasta el punto de hacerlo vibrar de emoción.

¿Por-por qué? – pregunté asombrada.

Nadie había confiado en mí como lo has hecho tú, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan valiosa como tú.

Eres una amiga sin igual Yojeved-chan. No hay muchas personas que estén dispuestas a arriesgar su vida encarando a un bijuu por unos ninjas que acaban de conocer – le respondí.

Ustedes dos tienen un gran don, Sakura-chan. Tanto Naruto como tú tienen el extraño poder de sanar los corazones de personas como yo. Toda mi vida me han visto con repulsión y no he crecido conociendo otra cosa más que la desaprobación y ustedes, sin saber quién soy ni de dónde vengo, confiaron en mí y me ayudaron a ver la vida de otra manera.

Yo también crecí entre las burlas de los demás niños y el rechazo del chico con el que me encapriché, Yojeved-chan. Ahora Sasuke se ha ido… y nos abandonó a los dos… a Naruto y a mí… oh Dios ¿qué vamos a hacer si no logramos traerlo de regreso? Naruto no descansará hasta cumplir la promesa que me hizo y ahora sé que moriría por cumplirla. Pero si por mí fuera… si de mí dependiera… le diría que se olvidara de ello… no quiero que arriesgue más su vida por mí. No quiero que muera por una estúpida promesa que yo le hice hacer – Por un momento las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar de nuevo. Ella colocó una mano en mi hombro y me dijo.

Es más fácil pretender que la lluvia deje de caer, Sakura-chan. Naruto perseguirá a ese hermano suyo para traértelo de vuelta, simplemente porque él piensa que allí reside la base de tu felicidad. Y mientras en su cabeza ronde esa idea, no habrá poder humano ni divino capaz de detenerlo.

Tengo tanto miedo de que muera en el proceso Yojeved-chan. Mil peligros nos rondan, si Akatsuki lo atrapa, si Sasuke lo mata, si el Kyuubi se libera de su prisión y toma posesión de su cuerpo. Yo ya lo he visto en ese estado, y te puedo asegurar que esa sería la peor manera de perderlo – le dije abatida.

Naruto es fuerte, Sakura-chan. No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Para acabar con él se necesita un cabeza dura tan terco como él y créeme, en el mundo no existe tal cosa – me aseguró.

A la mañana siguiente continuamos nuestra larga travesía, al fin respirando tranquilos porque ya no sentíamos el aliento de Akatsuki sobre nuestras nucas. Platicábamos y bromeábamos animadamente, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos en otro claro durante la noche para descansar.

Yo estaba ocupada extendiendo las sábanas y preparando la comida, cuando un grito me sobresaltó.

¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, baka?! – Cuando alcé la mirada para ver qué era aquello que había alarmado tanto a Yojeved-chan, me percaté de que pisoteaba frenéticamente un montoncito de leña. Una columna de humo se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo formando apretadas espirales.

Una fogata. No pienso congelarme otra noche más – refunfuñó Naruto, tan asustado como lo había estado yo.

Tenemos a Akatsuki pisándonos los talones y a ti no se te ocurre otra idea mejor que hacerles señales de humo para revelar nuestra posición. ¿No quieres que te traiga un megáfono para que los invites a cenar con nosotros? – preguntó mordazmente, con las manos en jarra y bastante enfadada.

Naruto tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, fingiendo ignorar los reclamos de Yojeved-chan pero haciendo pucheros de cuando en cuando.

Oye Sakura-chan, después de la cena ¿me podrías ayudar con la técnica de mi padre?

¿Otra vez Naruto? Creí que ya te habías resignado – contesté distraídamente.

Sabes que no Sakura-chan. Pero me la he pasado practicando todas las noches y no puedo.

Tal vez deberías practicar durante el día también – sugirió Yojeved-chan, sentándose sobre la hierba y llevándose a la boca una bola de arroz.

Como si tuviera tiempo – contestó Naruto, aún un poco enfadado con Yojeved-chan.

Cenamos rápidamente y en seguida nos pusimos a practicar la técnica del Cuarto, que tantos trabajos le estaba costando a Naruto dominar. Finalmente, después de horas de arduo trabajo y de que Yojeved-chan casi se quedara dormida contemplándonos, di con la causa de sus continuas fallas. Naruto no tenía la clase de control de chakra que se necesitaba para aquélla técnica. Desafortunadamente para él ese talento era algo con lo que se nacía y no que se adquiriera con el tiempo y la experiencia.

Oigan, ya es hora de dormir – nos avisó Yojeved-chan tendiéndose en su lecho y tapándose con las sábanas. – Mañana tenemos que partir muy temprano para que podamos llegar al lago en la tarde – explicó ya más dormida que despierta. La noche anterior ni ella ni yo habíamos pegado el ojo y aunque yo también me moría de ganas por acostarme, no quería separarme de mi kitsune.

Vete a acostar Sakura-chan, veo que estás muy cansada – replicó él después de que se me escapara un largo bostezo.

¿Y tú? No quiero dejarte aquí solo. Prefiero hacerte compañía – rezongué, negándome a dejarlo.

Ayy Sakura-chan – suspiró Naruto tiernamente - ¿qué haría sin ti? – murmuró dándome un beso en la frente.

Nada… probablemente no sobrevivirías ni una semana. Ni siquiera podrías abrocharte los zapatos – bromeé con una sonrisa.

Hablas como si vivieras conmigo – se quejó él, indignado. – Aunque no falta mucho para eso, te lo aseguro – recalcó él, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro. Como cada vez que lo hacía un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi cuerpo como una agradable descarga, erizándome la piel. Acercó sus labios traviesamente a los míos, pero yo sabía que solos, a oscuras y con Yojeved-chan profundamente dormida esto no desembocaría en nada bueno. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo alejé suavemente. Él se resistió a separarse, tomándome por la cintura.

Tragué saliva y por un momento, mientras sentía su cálido aliento rozando mi rostro pensé en dejarme llevar y acoplarme a lo que siguiera, pero la voz de la razón resonó en mi cabeza justo a tiempo. Tenía que permanecer firme, ni un beso le podía permitir porque yo sabía que si sus labios tocaban los míos, mis defensas se derrumbarían como mantequilla derretida. De por sí sus aventuradas manos que ya recorrían mi espalda, me estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión.

Tu-tu entrenamiento, Na-Naruto – tartamudeé ya casi totalmente a su merced.

¿Qué más da? Eso puede esperar – susurró él con voz ronca.

No, espera… creo que ya encontré la manera de-de… ¡Naruto escúchame! – exclamé, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, que ya para esos instantes se reducía como ceniza llevada por el viento, y lo aparté de un empujón. No hizo ningún intento por volver a sostenerme, a pesar de que en mi interior mi corazón latía desbocado por sentir su calor envolviéndome de nuevo. En vez de eso, me miró con tristeza y un deje de desilusión en sus azuladas pupilas que titilaban en la noche como dos faros resplandecientes.

Lo siento, Sakura-chan – murmuró agachando la mirada. – Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

No, espera. Inténtalo de nuevo – le insté.

¿Intentar qué? – preguntó, inseguro de si abrazarme de nuevo o concentrarse en la técnica.

El-el jutsu Naruto – respondí con las mejillas encendidas.

Asintió con la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de reproche.

¿Ahora qué? – dijo.

Espera…

Me acordé de la técnica de sellado que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado y de las últimas palabras que había mencionado al respecto: "Tú tienes el poder de suprimir el chakra del Kyubi, Sakura". Tal vez… tal vez si lo hacía, Naruto pudiera enfocar mejor su chakra. Era arriesgado, pero el pensar en el rostro ilusionado de mi amigo si lograba dominar esa técnica fue el incentivo que yo necesitaba para tomar mi decisión.

Junté ambas manos y murmuré lo suficientemente bajo para que Naruto no me escuchara:

¡Osu!

Durante un momento nada pasó, pero sentí retroceder el chakra del Kyubi confinándolo a la prisión donde debería estar y no circulando libremente por el cuerpo de mi amigo. Cuando hube terminado, Naruto desapareció en un resplandor dorado para aparecer instantes después, en el lugar donde residía el kunai con el sello, clavado en un árbol cercano.

Naruto pareció desconcertado, pero al final, no pudo evitar que una exclamación de triunfo saliera por sus labios.

¿Viste eso Sakura-chan? ¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice! ¡Y todo gracias a ti! – exclamó, corriendo a estrecharme entre sus brazos y alzándome en volandas aferrado a mi cintura.

Yojeved-chan despertó sobresaltada, y cuando vio la explosión de alegría de mi amigo, su primera reacción fue levantarse, enfadada.

¡¿Pero qué te crees Naruto, para gritar de esa manera?! ¡Lo que faltaba, ya decía yo que te estabas tardando! ¡Ahora pondrás a Akatsuki, qué digo a Akatsuki, a toda la aldea de sobre aviso!

¡Pero es que lo logré Yojeved-chan! ¡Hubieras visto! ¡Desaparecí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aparecí después al otro extremo! – saltó, soltándome a mí para correr a abrazarla. Tal era su alegría que le dio unas cuantas sacudidas a la pobre Yojeved-chan, pero al final de las cuales ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Me alegro Naruto – susurró ella, contemplando con cariño la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que todavía le cruzaba la cara a nuestro amigo.

Y al día siguiente tuvimos que pagar caro la celebración de la noche anterior. Akatsuki volvió a la carga, esta vez su presencia más real y más tangible que antes. Parecían estar a sólo un suspiro de nosotros, a pesar de que íbamos cual exhalación cruzando lodazales y ríos, sin detenernos a descansar ni siquiera cuando un furioso vendaval descargó toda su fuerza contra nosotros. El viento nos empujaba hacia atrás, el pantano retenía nuestros pasos y la lluvia anegaba aún más el terreno de por sí duro y escabroso. La naturaleza parecía ponerse en nuestra contra, impidiéndonos el avance como un poderoso abrazo que nos sacudía y zarandeaba como si fuéramos de papel.

Ya estamos cerca, un poco más, un poco más – animaba Yojeved-chan al frente de nuestra lastimosa procesión, seguida por mí y por Naruto.

Yo me aferraba fuertemente a la esmeralda que traía sobre mi pecho, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba desde ella. Cuando la traía puesta, era como si los brazos de Naruto me sostuvieran en todo momento, era como sentir su calor envolviéndome, su aroma penetrando no sólo por mi nariz, sino por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Y cada vez que lo sujetaba entre mis manos, que lo apretaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, podía sentir aquélla cosa palpitando, como si fueran los latidos de mi adorado kitsune los que reverberaban dentro de mí, ajustándose a los de mi corazón y ambos pulsando a un solo compás.

Durante horas que se me hicieron eternas, desafiamos la salvaje fuerza de la naturaleza, encarando con arrojo y valentía los vientos que luchaban por arrastrarnos con ellos, y la lluvia que amenazaba con inundarnos por completo. Ahora hasta Yojeved-chan parecía estar teniendo problemas, ya no parecía una gacela danzando grácilmente sobre el suelo, apenas hundiéndose en el lodo y sin que el cansancio pareciera alcanzarla nunca. En esos momentos resollaba igual que nosotros, sudaba lo mismo que nosotros y la misma cautela con la que medíamos nuestros pasos, la empleaba ella para caminar sobre el duro sendero.

Los hemos perdido – anunció finalmente, con un suspiro de alivio.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que los puedes detectar tan fácilmente? – gritó Naruto por sobre el ruido de la tormenta.

Estuve con ellos durante varias semanas, pero ten por seguro que no fueron en vano. Me acostumbré a distinguir su chakra acercándose a mi celda, y ahora, cada vez que los siento cerca mi alma se encoge de angustia y repugnancia. Los odio… tanto o más de lo que ustedes pueden odiarlos. Y es la fuerza de mi odio lo que me avisa si andan rondando – contestó ella apretando los dientes.

Y finalmente la tormenta amainó. Las últimas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre nosotros con suavidad. Descansamos unos minutos, pero nos pusimos en marcha casi inmediatamente, pues nadie sabía con certeza a cuántos metros de distancia nos acechaban los Akatsukis.

Tal como había predicho Yojeved-chan llegamos a un inmenso lago, justo cuando el sol se ponía detrás del horizonte. El cielo estaba teñido de naranja, como si una línea de sangre cruzara el firmamento.

No podemos enfrentarnos a Isonade por la noche – dijo Yojeved-chan vigilando la superficie del agua, que en esos momentos se veía tranquila.

¿Quién diría que en estas aguas viviera una bestia de tres colas? – pregunté, admirando la magnificencia de aquél cuerpo de agua, tan inmenso que sin ningún problema se le podría confundir con el mar.

Las olas lamían la costa y los guijarros en un suave murmullo, invitando a los paseantes a sumergirse en sus dóciles y mansas aguas. Los últimos rayos de luz le arrancaban resplandecientes destellos, coronando la superficie de un blanco inmaculado. La puesta de sol se reflejaba en ella como si fuera un espejo, recreando la hermosura y la maravilla de aquél suceso. Ese día fuimos testigos de un doble atardecer.

¿Y quién diría que tres inocentes chiquillos hubieran sido tan ingenuos como para creer que podrían librarse de Akatsuki tan fácilmente? – replicó una voz a nuestras espaldas, dejándonos gélidos de terror.

Giramos lentamente, con cautela, casi temiendo que un kunai se clavara en nuestros cuellos en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Yojeved-chan se abrieron de sorpresa y una sombra colérica los cruzó por un breve instante.

¡Tú! – murmuró entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Ah… linda sorpresa… nos volvemos a encontrar… Yojeved. Lástima que ahora no tenga tiempo para ti – replicó Zetsu, un ninja de extraño aspecto cuyo rostro estaba completamente rodeado por una especie de planta.

¡Pero si es el aloe vera! – exclamó Naruto.

El Akatsuki frunció el ceño, pero con un rápido movimiento sacó tres kunais y los lanzó hacia nosotros. Los tres caímos al suelo, agarrándonos el pecho y lanzando un alarido de dolor.

Bueno chicos me temo que tendre que dejarlo hasta aquí je je. Que les pasara a nuestros amigos?? Con que nueva amenaza se tendran que enfrentar?? Y lo mas importante, sobreviviran a este ataque imprevisto?? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo, hasta entonces xD.

P.D. Ando falta de reviews buaaaa!! Por favor si me podrian regalar uno para subirle la moral a esta loca escritora, seria mas que bienvenido!! xD


	20. Zetsu

Hola chicos

Hola chicos!! Hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí y todo por culpa de un maldito examen de mate que no termino de pasar… Bueno, en fin… les pongo aquí el capi y espero lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

**Capítulo XX: Zetsu **

Sakura-chan, Yojeved-chan y yo desaparecimos tras una voluta de humo y un breve estallido. El Akatsuki que estaba frente a nosotros esbozó una media sonrisa.

¿En dónde estarán escondidos? – preguntó para sí.

Shhh… escucha y no tardarás en ubicarlos – contestó la otra mitad de su rostro.

¡Es él, es él! – murmuraba Yojeved-chan impregnando cada una de sus palabras con una cólera evidente.

Calla, por favor Yojeved-chan, nos descubrirá – susurró Sakura-chan a mi lado. Pero ella se volvió con la cara enrojecida de rabia y estalló.

¡Ese sujeto me secuestró, me humilló y me torturó! ¡No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya!

Y sin decir nada más, salió de entre los arbustos donde estábamos escondidos y arremetió contra él, cegada por la ira.

¡Kuso! – dijimos Sakura-chan y yo al tiempo que salíamos detrás de ella, sabiendo que nuestros planes de mantenernos ocultos y atacar por sorpresa habían sido arruinados.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta, lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el golpe que Yojeved-chan dirigía hacia su rostro. La capa oscura del Akatsuki produjo un leve susurro al ondear en el viento. Yojeved-chan retrocedió de un salto, y se lo quedó viendo con furia contenida.

Con que aquí están los verdaderos – habló Zetsu con suavidad. Sakura-chan y yo nos detuvimos a poca distancia de nuestro enemigo, evaluando sus movimientos. Los ojos del Akatsuki se deslizaron lentamente por nuestros rostros, finalmente deteniéndose en el mío. – Naruto-kun… el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi – murmuró en voz baja. Apreté los puños y los dientes preparándome para atacar.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le espetó Sakura-chan a mi lado. Zetsu desvió su mirada de la mía con cierta reticencia, casi como si le doliera despegarla de ese punto y encaró a Sakura-chan observándola con atención.

Tú eres la aprendiza de Tsunade… ¿me equivoco? – preguntó con el mismo tono de voz. Sakura-chan no respondió pero sostuvo su mirada, desafiante. – Nadie viene muy seguido por estos lugares – comentó después de unos instantes – y yo soy el guardián de este lago. O más bien de lo que habitaba este lago, porque ahora Isonade se encuentra aquí. – Sacó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia que parecía una mezcla entre gas y líquido y lo agitó frente a nosotros.

Maldito… - dijo Yojeved-chan entre dientes con sus ojos azul cobalto resplandeciendo de ira. – Te has llevado a Isonade.

Así es… y mi próximo objetivo eres tú, Naruto-kun… - continuó, volviendo a fijar sus ojos sin pupila en los míos.

¡Eso nunca! – exlamé, echando a correr hacia él.

Zetsu permaneció impasible, esperando el ataque sin hacer ningún movimiento y cuando yo estaba a un par de metros de distancia, hice unos cuantos sellos y grité:

¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Dos clones aparecieron a mi lado y juntos los tres saltamos hacia el enemigo, dispuestos a partirle la cara.

Pero antes de que el primero de nuestros ataques lo alcanzase a rozar siquiera, el Akatsuki desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Pero ¿qué…? – empecé a decir, pero el sonido de la voz de Yojeved me hizo callar.

Nimpou Oboro Bunshin no jutsu

Y al dar media vuelta para ver lo que ocurría, decenas de clones de Yojeved cubrían el claro en el que estábamos peleando. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que era la técnica que había usado contra nosotros el primer día de nuestro encuentro. Zetsu estaba entre todos ellos y Sakura-chan mantenía una prudente distancia.

¿Creen que con ese nivel de jutsu podrán vencerme? – dijo Zetsu, preparándose para realizar un ataque. - ¡Niwa jigoku no jutsu! (Traducción: Jardín del infierno)

Hizo un par de sellos y cuando terminó, una lluvia de semillas salió disparada desde la planta que parecía roderle la cabeza. Una tras otra se esparcieron por la hierba, enterrándose por sí solas en el suelo y dejando pequeños montículos de tierra como para señalar su presencia. Al principio no pasó nada, pero cuando el Akatsuki se inclinó para colocar una mano sobre el fango, inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

El suelo comenzó a estremecerse bajo nuestros pies, sacudiéndose como si se estuviera convulsionando y finalmente, comenzó a abrirse. De las gruesas grietas que se formaba aquí y allá, salieron plantas carnívoras que se retorcían sobre su tallo como depredadoras en busca de su presa. Capturaron a un par de clones de Yojeved y tras desgarrarlas ferozmente con sus enormes fauces se los engullieron enteros.

Yojeved-chan, Sakura-chan y yo no cambíamos en sí de asombro. La kunoichi de rosados cabellos, retrocedió de horror cuando una de esos monstruos vegetales se acercó peligrosamente a ella, chorreando un líquido espeso y transparente que parecía baba. Pero al dar el primer paso, otra planta surgió del suelo y casi la devora de no ser porque ella, reaccionando por instinto y con los buenos reflejos que se forman con un arduo entrenamiento y noches de vigilia constante, dio media vuelta y le soltó un puñetazo que lo enterró de nuevo en el suelo, con un sonido semejante al que hace una calabaza al ser reventada.

Sin embargo, un jugo de color verdoso y olor penetrante, la salpicó de pies a cabeza. Sakura-chan dejó escapar una exclamación de asco y trató de limpiarse, pero al intentarlo, se dio cuenta del efecto que tenía aquélla extraña sustancia. Lanzó un grito de horror cuando se percató de que no podía moverse, sus pies anclados al piso por aquél líquido que se había espesado hasta tomar la consistencia de la miel y que se había endurecido al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Pero lo peor vino después, porque de su piel comenzó a salir vapor. Sakura-chan gritó y en ese instante sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a llenarse de llagas sangrantes y supurantes como si le hubiera caído ácido.

¡Sakura-chan! – exclamé corriendo en su ayuda, zig zagueando entre las plantas que lanzaban sus espantosas cabezas babosas hacia mí y que trataban de engullirme.

Sakura-chan manoteaba desesperada, mientras sus heridas comenzaban a hacerse más y más profundas.

Mizu Shooku – exclamó Yojeved-chan, mientras uno de sus clones, que yo intuí sería el verdadero lanzaba un potente chorro de agua hacia ella, anulando el efecto del ácido y liberándola del agarre.

Su camuflaje había quedado arruinado así que uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los fantasmas que mantenían oculta su identidad hasta que sólo quedó la verdadera Yojeved-chan. Cuando llegué al lado de mi querida pelirrosa, ella se empeñaba en curarse las lesiones, y cuando terminó se ajustó sus guantes.

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan? – pregunté preocupado, tomándola con delicadeza por uno de sus brazos para asegurarme que las horribles laceraciones hubieran cicatrizado. Respiré de alivio cuando comprobé que así había sido.

Sí, estoy bien Naruto. Gracias – contestó ella secamente, con un destello de ira refulgiendo en sus ojos jade.

Zetsu nos miraba con una media sonrisa dibujada en la mitad oscura de su rostro. Sus ambarinas pupilas brillaban como faros en la oscuridad.

¿Crees que me excedí con ellos? – habló la boca que estaba en la parte de su cara que no sonreía.

Nah… se lo merecen. No son más que insectos a los que hay que devorar – contestó la mitad opuesta.

La conversación más rara que yo había presenciado nunca, estaba teniendo lugar justo frente a mí en esos momentos. Parecía que las dos mitades de su rostro eran entidades separadas… eso o aquél sujeto definitivamente estaba chiflado.

El suelo que pisábamos parecía un verdadero campo minado y nuestra prioridad en aquél momento era encontrar una manera de deshacernos de aquéllas plantas carnívoras. Yojeved-chan se quedó contemplándolas unos instantes antes de formar un sello con sus dedos y cerrar los ojos.

Atrás – ordenó cuando volvió a abrirlos. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y exclamó: - Mizu Shooku – la misma técnica que había librado a Sakura-chan de aquél jugo corrosivo.

Roció cada una de las plantas que nos rodeaban, pero en vez de destruirlas o al menos detenerlas, el chorro de agua pareció animarlas. Se retorcían en desesperado frenesí, agitándose como rehiletes en todas direcciones y abriendo y cerrando sus fauces como si lo que más les molestara en este mundo fuera estar sujetas firmemente al suelo. Se inclinaban tanto que yo pensé que en cualquier momento romperían sus velludos tallos que se doblaban y extendían en movimientos imposibles.

Para Yojeved-chan. Esto no está funcionando – ordenó Sakura-chan con el entrecejo fruncido.

Zetsu nos observaba con curiosidad del otro lado de nosotros y a salvo de sus propios engendros. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos y después de unos minutos, comentó:

Si logran deshacerse de mis queridos retoños, entonces los consideraré oponentes dignos de un Akatsuki.

¡Kuso! ¡Está jugando con nosotros! – exlacmé entre dientes, indignado.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Yojeved-chan al comprobar, angustiada, que su ataque no había servido más que para acrecentar el voraz apetito de aquéllas plantas infernales.

Tengo una idea – repliqué, no muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Saqué un par de shurikens y los lancé hacia ellas, con la esperanza de que cortaran sus tallos. Pero los atraparon en sus mandíbulas, destrozándolos al instante y tragándose los pedazos de metal.

Sakura-chan negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yo sabía que sólo hacía eso cuando se concentraba profundamente en algo. Y tal como preví, instantes después se le ocurriió un plan.

Oye Naruto – empezó a decir lentamente, como si eligiera cuidadosamente cada palabra que salía de sus labios – tus clones pueden deshacerse de ellas en un instante. El líquido sólo los hará explotar sin causarnos ningún daño.

¡Qué gran idea Sakura-chan! – asentí con entusiasmo. Pero Yojeved-chan interrumpió con un tono de voz más bien sombrío.

Los jugos de esas cosas saltarán por todas partes. Nos caerá una lluvia corrosiva.

Sakura-chan guardó silencio un momento y frunció el ceño, reflexionando.

Cuando peleamos contigo… creaste una especie de muro… dijiste que era de chakra y que repelería cualquier clase de ninjutsu o taijutsu. ¿Crees que podrías protegernos con él? – preguntó al cabo de un rato. Yojeved-chan vaciló.

No estoy segura si resistiría el ácido.

Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo – dije, llevándome ambas manos frente al rostro y murmurando. - ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Dos clones aparecieron junto a nosotros.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió Yojeved-chan preocupada.

Prepara esa técnica Yojeved-chan y veremos si funciona con los clones.

Uno de ellos se preparó para destruir a la flor más cercana que tenía y el otro se apostó justo a su lado, de modo que los jugos los salpicarían a ambos.

Está bien, lo intentaré – repuso Yojeved-chan recobrándose de la sorpresa inicial. Extendió los brazos hacia una de las réplicas y susurró. – Suijinheki.

Adelante – le indiqué yo a la otra, mientras éste asentía y hundía el puño en aquélla planta que luchaba por alcanzarlo, extendiéndose tanto que me extrañó que no se partiera en dos como una ramita de acebo.

Tal como esperábamos, el líquido que contenía aquélla cosa saltó por los aires, haciendo estallar en una voluta de humo al primer clon. La barrera resistió un segundo, antes de empezar a arder como lo había hecho la piel de Sakura-chan y con un ruido como si algo se estuviera friendo y momentos después el segundo clon se desvaneció.

No sirve de nada – comenté frustrado, mientras Sakura-chan torcía la boca en un gesto decepcionado.

Yo… lo siento chicos. De verdad hice lo que pude – se disculpó Yojeved-chan dejando caer los brazos a los costados en actitud de derrota. Agachó la mirada y su largo cabello castaño le cubrió la cara.

No importa Yojeved-chan… De hecho… creo que se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea – exclamó Sakura-chan con el rostro iluminado. – Lástima que esta vez no tengamos oportunidad de comprobarla. Naruto, prepara tus clones. Uno por cada planta y Yojeved-chan… cuando yo te diga lanzarás tu chorro de agua hacia arriba… como si fueras una fuente ¿entendido?

¿Y de qué servirá eso? – pregunté perplejo, mientras Yojeved-chan la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿Te das cuenta de que si algo sale mal moriremos? – preguntó, empalideciendo súbitamente.

Bueno… sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Además… confío en ustedes dos. Y yo… tengo mi jutsu médico por si las dudas.

Yo tenía mis dudas acerca de que eso fuera suficiente para sanar nuestras heridas y dejarnos como nuevos, y por el rostro compungido y asustado de Yojeved-chan me imaginé que ella también las tenía. Pero guardamos silencio y asentimos con la cabeza.

Vamos Naruto… sé que puedes hacer esto. Te he visto hacer cosas más extraordinarias – dijo ella mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Se la devolví, consciente de que si algo salía mal, yo estaba dispuesto a protegerla con mi propio cuerpo. Hice una rápida estimación de las plantas que nos rodeaban y calculé unas cien en total. - ¡Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu!

Tal como tenía planeado, decenas de clones aparecieron en el aire con un leve estallido. Un clon por cada planta y mientras descendían hacia ellas, listos para acabarlas, escuché que Sakura-chan se dirigía hacia Yojeved-chan.

Preparáte… ¡ahora! – Cuando las patadas y los puñetazos dieron en el blanco y las plantas volaron en pedazos, también lo hicieron los jugos que escondían en sus entrañas. Y tal como había predicho Yojeved-chan se elevaron por los aires, cayendo como lluvia envenenada.

¡Mizu Shooku! – repitió Yojeved-chan por tercera vez y un poderoso torrente de agua surgió desde su garganta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y como si fuera un géiser, disipó el ácido que se nos venía encima. A nuestro alrededor solo cayeron las transparentes y cristalinas gotas de agua, junto con el espeso líquido tan diluido que resultaba inofensivo.

¡Lo logramos! ¡Tenías razón Sakura-chan! – grité emocionado, al tiempo que Yojeved-chan detenía el flujo que brotaba de su boca y se secaba el sudor de la frente con una débil sonrisa de alivio.

Muy impresionante he de admitir… - se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros. Una voz suave, fría, inexpresiva… implacable.

Ese sonido pareció paralizarnos a todos por completo.

Pero me temo que eso fue lo más sencillo… esos solo son los brotes de esta planta que están a punto de conocer – prosiguió. Hablaba lentamente, como lo haría una madre con su hijo pequeño, pero evidentemente no era el afecto lo que impregnaba las palabras de Zetsu. Era una crueldad que parecía no conocer límites una voz que sugería que su dueño no se tentaría el corazón de matar a quien se le atravesara en su camino. Alguien cuyo léxico no comprendía las palabras piedad, lástima o compasión.

Nos giramos lentamente, saliendo del estupor inicial que dio paso al terror absoluto cuando vimos que su mano estaba impregnada de sangre.

¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Líneas de sangre se expandieron para formar un círculo y con un violento estallido y tras una voluta de humo apareció la cosa más espantosa que en mi vida haya visto. Era una planta enorme, mucho más grande que los árboles de nuestro alrededor. Era una réplica casi exacta de las criaturas vegetales que habíamos combatido hacía unos minutos, pero más aterradora, más amenazadora, más grotesca y seguramente mucho más hambrienta. Sus hojas y su tallo estaban recubiertas de un vello fino y blancuzco de textura algodonosa y sus hojas, carnosas y relucientes a la luz plateada de la luna, se movían como antenas buscando a su próxima presa.

De sus enormes fauces, abiertas en dirección hacia el cielo como si quisieran tragarse las estrellas que titilaban a lo lejos, rezumaba un líquido oscuro. Espeso y pegajoso chorreaba hasta el suelo donde formaba pequeños charcos que se endurecían al instante, dejando el suelo como si lo hubieran recubierto de cemento. La planta en sí era de color bermellón, como la sangre y tenía numerosas manchas de color verde con un círculo blanco en el centro de cada una de ellas. Por un momento pareció olisquear el aire, como lo haría un depredador que busca a su siguiente víctima.

Zetsu se subió a una de las hojas y desde allí pareció darle instrucciones porque casi de inmediato, la monstruosa planta se inclinó hacia nosotros y abrió sus mandíbulas.

¡Cuidado! – avisó Yojeved-chan. Pero no fue necesario, porque los tres saltamos hacia atrás, para evitar el ataque.

¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? – pregunté yo, contemplando al engendro que tenía frente a mí.

No lo sé, pero seguramente está hambrienta y creo que estará pensando lo deliciosos que seremos como cena – respondió Sakura-chan con sarcasmo.

Bueno, al menos no se puede mover de su sitio, así que mientras nos mantengamos alejados de él estaremos a salvo. ¿Alguien aquí tiene ataques de largo alcance? – inquirió Yojeved-chan mirándonos alternativamente a uno y a otro. Ambos negamos con la cabeza. – Oh genial, estamos perdidos – resopló con evidente frustración. – Mizu Bunshin no jutsu – exclamó, convocando varios clones a su lado. – Vamos Naruto, puede que ésta sea nuestra única oportunidad.

Asentí con la cabeza y acto seguido hice lo que me pedía. Un refuerzo de unos veinte clones apareció a mi lado.

Detesto no poder hacer nada – susurró Sakura-chan, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos no se despegaban del enemigo que teníamos enfrente.

Esta vez será mejor así Sakura-chan – traté de animarla – tus ataques son de corto alcance. Además te necesitaremos si alguno de nosotros sale lastimado. – Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no me dio la impresión de que mis palabras la hubieran consolado.

Yojeved-chan le dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de arremeter contra la criatura que amenazaba con lanzar un nuevo ataque. Nuestros clones saltaron y se aferraron a los tallos y a las hojas, sacando kunais y rasgando cada centímetro de planta que pudimos alcanzar. La savia brotaba a borbotones, en grotesca semejanza con la sangre que le hubiera escurrido de haber sido un animal. El monstruoso vegetal se retorcía, chorreando baba a raudales, sacudiéndose con desesperación para deshacerse de nosotros. Se contorsionaba con una flexibilidad increíble en un vano intento por alcanzarnos, como si nosotros no fuéramos más que insectos que buscaran arrebatarle su preciado néctar.

Bunshin Bakau – escuché que decía Yojeved-chan. Su voz apenas me llegó como un murmullo arrastrado por el viento, pero las explosiones que siguieron resonaron en todo el lugar. Sus clones estallaron al unísono, causando graves daños en la planta. Mis réplicas también desaparecieron, sacudidos por la fuerza de la explosión.

¡Lo hiciste Yojeved-chan! – la felicité por encima del estruendo de la última detoncación.

No… aún no – me cortó Sakura-chan, señalando las zonas que habían resultado dañadas por el jutsu de Yojeved-chan.

Tenía razón. Miramos boquiabiertos, cómo nuevo tejido se formaba para reemplazar los hoyos que se habían formado. En pocos minutos la planta estaba como si nada, pero su furia había despertado. Retrocedimos aún más, hasta una distancia que consideramos prudente y nos pusimos a pensar en el próximo movimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, el suelo a nuestros pies se estremeció. Y momentos después se abrió, revelando las gruesas raíces de la planta carnívora que se movían como gusanos bajo tierra y que se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

Las esquivamos lo mejor que pudimos pero aquél ejército de lianas, que se enroscaban como látigos, terminó por hacernos tropezar, aferrándose a nuestros talones. Pronto nos rodearon el cuerpo, como boas dispuestas a afixiarnos.

¿Lo ven? No duró mucho – exclamó Zetsu, cuando las raíces de la planta se elevaron para llevarnos a sus fauces que nos esperaban abiertas a su máxima capacidad.

Yojeved-chan y yo nos revolvíamos desesperados, intentando zafarnos de aquél mortífero agarre. Pero Sakura-chan tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía inmóvil sin luchar contra el abrazo que la sujetaba firmemente. Por un momento temí que aquél monstruo la hubiera lastimado.

¡Sakura-chan! – le grité frenéticamente una y otra vez, intentando despertarla y al mismo tiempo desprenderme de la raíz que me inmovilizaba.

No seas tan escandaloso. Si no está muerta ya, lo estará en un par de minutos, así como tú y tu otra patética amiguita – terció Zetsu, más aburrido que entusiasmado por la idea.

No… no podía ser así… las cosas no podían terminar de este modo. Ahora tenía tantas cosas por las que vivir… tenía que encontrar a Sasuke para cumplirle mi promesa a Sakura-chan, tenía que convertirme en el Hokage de Konoha, quería disfrutar, aunque solo fuera un día más, de la compañía de mi querida pelirrosa. Y por encima de todas estas cosas, tenía que protegerla a ella. Esta súbita certeza me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para salvarla a ella y a Yojeved-chan.

"El Kyuubi" me decía una vocecita insistente dentro de mi cabeza, y lo que al principio parecía un eco lejano perdido en los rincones de mi mente, subió de intensidad hasta que por un momento creí que esa voz me gritaba al oído.

"Prometí no recurrir a ti" pensé, dirigiéndome al bijuu de nueve colas que residía en mi interior y que al darse cuenta de que mi vida peligraba, trataba de arrastrarme hasta su prisión y tentarme con su ilimitado poder. "Por que no quería dañar a Sakura-chan… pero ahora… se trata de protegerla". Casi pude sentir cómo mis pupilas se alargaban y enrojecían y cómo un chakra burbujeante y caliente comenzaba a emanar desde mi cuerpo. Por un momento, pareció quemar la raíz, porque su agarre se aflojó.

¡Suéltame estúpida porquería! – le grité enardecido, pataleando con todas mis fuerzas. Zetsu desvió su vista hacia mí y se me quedó viendo con un brillo de curiosidad en sus amarillentas pupilas.

¿Vas a recurrir al poder del Kyuubi, Naruto-kun? No te servirá de mucho – comentó.

Al parecer le ordenó a la planta que intensificara la presión que ejercía sobre mí, porque me empecé a quedar sin aliento. Sentía mis huesos crujir y el dolor se extendía a cada una de mis extremidades. El chakra rojizo que fluía desde el interior de mi cuerpo, pareció vacilar y debilitarse.

¡Déjalo! – gritó Sakura-chan abriendo los ojos de golpe y logrando sacar una mano a través de la raíz que la asía con increíble fuerza. "Por eso estaba tan concentrada" razoné, alegrándome de que estuviera a salvo. - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – dijo, tras morderse un dedo e impregnarse la mano con su sangre. La apoyó en lo primero que encontró y al instante una enorme babosa, idéntica a la que invocaba Tsunade-oba chaan surgió de la nada, liberando así a Sakura-chan quien se retrepó sobre su lomo.

Gracias Katsuyu, ahora hay que salvar a nuestros amigos – la oí decir, con una confiada sonrisa en los labios.

Como digas, Sakura-san – respondió Katsuyu. - ¡Zesshi Nensan!

Un chorro de ácido, aún más potente que el de las plantas de Zetsu, desintegró las raíces que nos sontenían. Cerré los ojos, esperando sentir el duro golpe contra el suelo, pero en su lugar me recibió una superficie blanda y acolchada. Cuando los volví a abrir, me di cuenta de que estaba sobre la cabeza de Katsuyu, al lado de Yojeved-chan y el rostro de la pelirrosa kunoichi se inclinaba sobre mí para desenredar el rizoma que me envolvía.

Arigato Sakura-chan – le dije, cuando me vi libre.

Todavía no me lo agradezcas Naruto – respondió ella, con expresión preocupada, liberando a Yojeved-chan quien respiró profundamente antes de incorporarse.

Muy inteligente niña, pero no lo suficiente – habló Zetsu, esta vez sonaba más interesado de lo que lo había estado hasta el momento.

¿Cómo planeas derrotar esa cosa? – preguntó Yojeved-chan mirando la planta que volvía a dirigir sus fauces hacia nosotros amenazadoramente.

No tengo idea, pero algo se me ha de ocurrir – contestó ella. – Katsuyu no es muy rápida pero es casi invencible. Se necesita más que un mordisco para acabar con ella ¿verdad?

Hai, Sakura-san – soltó la babosa como única respuesta.

Un segundo chorro de ácido se dirigió, certero, hacia las mandíbulas abiertas de la planta, asestándole en pleno centro. La planta se detuvo un instante, escaldada por el líquido altamente corrosivo, pero en cuestión de minutos estuvo totalmente regenerada. Varias raíces, que todavía sobresalían de la tierra, aferraron a Katsuyu con tal fuerza que sus ojos, de por sí saltones, parecieron salirse de sus órbitas. Y acto seguido el enorme vegetal se abalanzó sobre ella, más que impaciente por engullirla.

* * *

Escenas de batalla… siguen sin gustarme como me salen. Pero bueno supongo que con la practica esto se mejora.

Por cierto este capi me salio tan largo que, de hecho, decidi dividirlo y hacerlo 2. Lo que les puse es apenas la primera parte, pero como temo no poder escribir hasta después del miércoles de la semana que viene (ese dia es mi examen y como comprenderan, tengo que ponerme a estudiar) decidi mejor colgar el prox. capi este viernes o tal vez el sabado.

Espero puedan comprender mi falta de tiempo y les pido una enorme disculpa. Tambien, antes de que se me olvide, decirles que los agradecimientos los pondre el prox. capi porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo. De hecho es por eso que no he posteado agradecimientos en los 2 anteriores capis (o son 3?? Mi memoria no es muy buena, lo lamento xD)

Con esto me despido y espero puedan comprender mis pequeños problemas tecnicos xD De todas formas saben que les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de postear sus reviews y espero que aquellos que no lo han hecho, los que comentaban antes tan seguido, puedan volver a hacerlo (se los extraña mucho, buaaa!!). Muchas gracias por su comprensión, por su apoyo (y por sus reviews tambien xD) y no me queda mas que decirles que ya nos estaremos leyendo el viernes o el sabado.


	21. ¿El final?

Hola chicos!! Bueno les comunico que ayer tuve mi ultimo examen (espero que sea el ultimo xD) y pues ahora dispondre de mas tiempo libre para escribir y colgar los capitulos. Hace mas de una semana que no me pasaba por aqui, pero eran los estudios que no me dejaban en paz, quienes vayan al insti espero que puedan comprenderlo.

Pero bueno ya basta de rollos y demás, creo que lo que ahorita les importa es el capi en si, no? Se los dejo de una vez para que ahi me digan que les parecio.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN...

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: ¿El final?**

- ¡Agáchense! - advirtió Sakura-chan, pegándose al cuerpo de Katsuyu como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Ni Yojeved-chan ni yo dudamos en obedecerla, así que nos tiramos de bruces sobre la enorme babosa.

Vi cómo las fauces de la planta se cerraban alrededor de la blanda carne de Katsuyu y con más horror aún la vi arrancarle un considerable pedazo. Caímos al suelo, donde permanecimos boca abajo. Y antes de que ese engendro carnívoro tuviera la satisfacción de devorarla, Katsuyu se desintegró en miles de copias idénticas a la original pero mucho más diminutas. Se escurrieron entre el tallo y las hojas, escapando en frenética carrera antes de caer al suelo, donde comenzaron a amontonarse como un ejército de pequeños insectos.

- Esa planta se ve apetitosa ¿verdad Katsuyu? ¿Hace cuánto que Tsunade-sama no te da la oportunidad de probar un banquete como éste? - le dijo Sakura-chan a las miles de babosas que ahora manejaba. - Bueno, creo que es hora de recompensarte por todas las molestias que te he causado. ¡Acaba con esa cosa! - animó la kunoichi señalando con el brazo a un Zetsu sorpendido y a una planta furiosa por que su comida se le hubiera escapado.

Yojeved-chan y yo vimos con creciente asombro, cómo los pequeños bichos avanzaban lo más rápido que podían atropellándose por llegar primero al suculento manjar que los esperaba. Se metieron bajo tierra y comenzaron a devorar las raíces, implacables. El arbusto, impotente, no podía hacer más que retorcerse y encoger sus rizomas, tratando de ponerlas a salvo de la plaga que se le venía encima.

Pero en pocos minutos se paralizó por completo, irguiendo su tallo al máximo y apuntando sus mandíbulas hacia el cielo, como en una muda súplica de auxilio. Sus hojas se secaron y su tallo osciló hacia delante y hacia atrás como una viga a punto de caer. Y finalmente se desplomó, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra la tierra. Las hojas se desprendieron, tan crujientes y frágiles cual brotes que el otoño arrancó.

Las diminutas babosas volvieron a juntarse, esta vez arremolinándose en una masa apretujada de cuerpos hasta que Katsuyu apareció de nuevo frente a nosotros.

- Muchas gracias Katsuyu. Creo que tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, puedes irte a descansar - agradeció Sakura-chan a la babosa.

- Hai, Sakura-san. Espero verla pronto - susurró antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

- Vaya, vaya... son más difíciles de matar que una cucaracha que se ha hecho resistente al veneno. Y es así como los trataré. Los aplastaré como se haría con uno de esos bichos asquerosos y rastreros - Seguía hablando con su típico tono de voz, pero la mitad oscura de su rostro tenía en su ojo un brillo sádico y demencial.

El Akatsuki comenzó a hacer unos sellos, pero antes de acabar sustraje un kunai de mi equipo ninja. Tenía un trozo de pergamino amarrado en el mango y me lo quedé contemplando un instante, pensando si valía la pena intentarlo. Finalmente lo lancé, y con un sonido sibilante al rasgar el aire se incrustó a poca distancia de Zetsu. Éste se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era él el blanco al que yo había apuntado.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer muchacho? No creo que tu puntería sea tan lamentable - aseguró con una sonrisa irónica.

- Sakura-chan... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi petición ella se adelantó unos pasos y asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que entendía lo que iba a hacer.

Se concentró un poco y formó un triángulo con sus manos, mismo en el que me encuadró. A su vez, yo comencé a prepararme para el jutsu que había sido el legado de mi padre.

- ¡Osu! - exclamó ella y como si esa fuera la señal para una carrera, terminé de concentrar mi chakra y para mi gran alivio me sentí jalado hacia el kunai que acababa de lanzar.

Aparecí instantes después frente a Zetsu, quien me miraba con sorpresa y confusión a la vez.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Rasengan! - Me propuse atravesarlo con mi técnica, pero el Akatsuki volvió a desaparecer bajo la tierra, haciendo que me impactara contra un árbol cercano.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió?! - dije para mí mismo, girando sobre mis talones justo a tiempo para verlo aparecer detrás de Sakura-chan y Yojeved-chan quienes me miraban con asombro y satisfacción. - ¡Detrás de ustedes! - grité, señalándoles con el dedo la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellas, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Con qué eres tú la que ayuda a este joven con su técnica, eh? La del Cuarto ¿no es cierto? El legendario Hiraishin no jutsu. Bueno, veamos si pueden ayudarlo ahora.

Las tomó de la cabeza, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar pronunció un jutsu:

- ¡Kuchi Shokubutsu Niku no jutsu! - Bajo sus pies se formó un pantano que comenzó a hundirlas poco a poco. (Traducción: Boca de la planta carnívora)

Atrapadas por los tobillos, sin posibilidad de moverse y cada vez más aterradas, Sakura-chan y Yojeved-chan luchaban por salir de aquella trampa que las engullía lentamente.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Yojeved-chan! - Hice ademán de corer en su auxilio, pero Zetsu apareció frente a mí, bloquéandome el camino.

- Tú te quedas aquí. Pensé que te divertiría ver cómo tus amigas mueren frente a tus narices sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Quítate... - le susurré entre dientes apretando los puños y sintiendo cómo la ira se apoderaba de mis sentidos. Centímetro a centímetro, ahora el lodo les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- Ayy Naruto-kun... tal vez sea esa tu mayor debilidad. Si fueras más prudente, las dejarías morir allí mismo y te preocuparías más por ti.

- Quítate... - le dije una vez más, elevando el tono de mi voz. Trataba de controlarme, pero la rabia que sacudía mis entrañas me hacía temblar por completo.

- Míralas... muy pronto se ahogarán. Indefensas... desamparadas... ¿dónde está el héroe que vendrá a salvarlas?

- ¡QUITATE! - le grité, asestándole un puñetazo sin apenas percatarme de que mi mano tenía ya forma de garra.

Zetsu lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad y me tomó por los cabellos, obligándome a que me arrodillase. Me arrastró un par de metros hacia atrás y con increíble fuerza me lanzó hacia un árbol.

- No eres tú el que da las órdenes aquí - dijo sencillamente.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Podía ver a Sakura-chan y a Yojeved-chan ahogándose lentamente, tratando de soltarse en vano. El fango ya había engullido sus piernas por completo y las tenía atrapadas por la cintura. Tenía que hacer algo... Tenía que burlar a Zetsu... hacerle creer que me disponía a atacarlo a él cuando en realidad eran otros mis propósitos.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente? - le dije, tratando de ocultar la angustia de mi voz.

- No pretendo que lo hagas. Te conozco Naruto-kun y mis colegas de Akatsuki me han contado sobre ti. Dicen que eres un chiquillo impulsivo e imprudente. Del tipo que primero se abalanza y luego piensa.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya no creí que Itachi y Deidara se hubieran molestado en mencionarme... ¿sabes? Hubiera acabado con Deidara fácilmente si no me hubiera detenido Kakashi-sensei - decía lo primero que se me venía a la mente con el único objetivo de provocar a Zetsu. No sabía si lo estaba logrando pero al menos le arranqué una carcajada de escepticismo.

- Sí cómo no. Incluso Sasuke-kun tuvo dificultades con él. Pensar que tú, alguien que está muy por debajo de su nivel, diga una tontería de esa magnitud.

- Lo habría matado... de verdad... así como lo haré contigo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, desenfundé un kunai, apretándolo fuertemente entre mi mano, tratando de que Zetsu no escuchara el crujido del pergamino entre mis dedos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Apuñalarme? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No... a ti no - corregí, lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza y contemplando con satisfacción que caía a pocos metros del pantano donde estaban mis amigas.

El aloe vera siguió el trayecto del arma con la mirada, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de ira cuando se fijó en el pergamino que lo envolvía.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré... me concentré como nunca lo había hecho pues de mí dependía la vida de dos personas cuya muerte jamás me perdonaría. Escuché cómo el Akatsuki agitaba algo, probablemente la planta que tenía embutida en el cuello y abrí los ojos justo para ver una espesa niebla color amarillo.

- ¡No la respires! - gritó Sakura-chan. Su voz rasgó el aire fresco de la noche y llegó a mis oídos demasiado tarde. Yo ya había inhalado aquélla sustancia, fuera lo que fuese. Pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba. Tenía que llegar hasta aquél kunai, y aunque tuviera que empeñar el alma en ello, lo lograría.

Me imaginé de nuevo la pesadilla que tantas veces me había despertado en la noche, sudando y con las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Era un sueño tan nítido y real, que no tuve que esforzarme mucho en recrearlo. Sakura-chan agonizaba lentamente frente a mí porque yo no podía llegar a ella a tiempo. Me veía corriendo desesperadamente en dirección a ella, impotente porque sentía que cada paso me alejaba más en vez de acercarme. Y cuando por fin la sostenía entre mis brazos, descubría horrorizado que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los había alimentado. Su pulso era inexistente, su respiración se apagaba lentamente. Su piel, gélida como si estuviese abrazando un témpano de hielo. Me oía gritar en el sueño, roto de dolor por dentro, a sabiendas de que mi vida carecería de significado sin esa persona que la llenaba de ilusión, de luz y de esperanza. Que con su aura angelical y aire inocente y decidido parecía verter en mi vida un manantial de felicidad.

Impulsado por este sueño, por la desesperación de saber que Sakura-chan necesitaba mi ayuda y por mi instinto que me obligaba a protegerla, me concentré en ese jutsu como si no existiera nada más en la vida. Me olvidé de Zetsu, del agarrotamiento que sentía en cada músculo de mi cuerpo, del aire que rozaba mi rostro y alborotaba mi cabello, de los sonidos que hacían el leve crujir de las hojas, el susurro del viento entre los árboles, del gorgoteo que hacía el pantano. Me olvidé de todo... menos de la motivación que me impulsaba a luchar aún en aquéllos instantes tan desesperados. Sakura-chan.

Sólo sentí un tremendo jalón y cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí agradecido, no sabía con quién, que estaba justo en el mismo lugar donde se había clavado el kunai que lancé momentos antes. No perdí el tiempo y tomé a Sakura-chan y a Yojeved-chan de los brazos, dándoles un fuerte jalón que las sacó del pantano.

Exhausto y tembloroso, no sabía si por el esfuerzo o la angustia, me desplomé en el suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Naruto... respiraste esa cosa que te lanzó Zetsu ¿verdad? - preguntó Sakura-chan arrodillada a mi lado y con sus relucientes esmeraldas brillando de preocupación. La luz de la luna, que bañaba todo el lugar de un suave resplandor plateado la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Le confería un aire casi divino.

- Yo no... - para mi sorpresa arrastraba las palabras y tenía que concentrarme para pronunciar cada una de ellas. - Yo... es-estoy bien, Sa-Sakura-chan - tartamudeé y haciendo el amago de una sonrisa. Pero los músculos de mi cara parecían paralizados. Mi cuerpo entero ya no respondía a las órdenes de mi mente.

Me sentía tan pesado como un saco lleno de plomo, sin control sobre mis acciones, me dejé caer sobre el piso. Incluso el sencillo acto de respirar, era un colosal esfuerzo de voluntad. Era como si mis músculos, perezosos y embotados se negaran a seguir trabajando, dejando mi cuerpo languidecer inexorablemente. Y mientras eso pasaba, mi mente se sumergía en la oscuridad más profunda.

- ¡Naruto! - repliqué suavemente, sacudiendo ligeramente a mi amigo intentando hacer que despertase. Sabía lo que era aquélla nube amarillenta, lo supe en cuanto vi vacilar a Naruto frente a Zetsu, cuando lo vi tambalearse casi imperceptiblemente y ahora lo confirmaba con el intento de sonrisa que había tratado de dirigirme.

- Sakura-chan... ¿qué demonios le hizo ese maldito a Naruto? - preguntó Yojeved-chan tímidamente.

- Parálisis... lo ha paralizado Yojeved-chan y si no hacemos algo... - interrumpí la frase. Era como si pronunciarla atrajera la horrible realidad y cortándola a la mitad, por el contrario, pudiera alejar ese inevitable desastre. - Su respiración se debilita...

- ¿Puedes curarlo? - me preguntó lentamente y en voz baja, como si temiera que la respuesta fuera un no.

- Necesito tiempo... y Zetsu no nos lo va a dar - le contesté, evadiendo la pregunta. La verdad es que las esporas eran difíciles de extraer del cuerpo y a juzgar por la apariencia de la nube que le había lanzado ese repugnante ser, era eso lo que se había introducido al organismo de Naruto y lo que lo estaba matando lentamente.

- Yo te puedo comprar algo... no mucho, pero tal vez sea suficiente - me volteó a ver, con una seguridad que parecía decir que yo era capaz de devolverle la vida a los muertos. Su vibrante mirada llena de certeza y confianza, me hizo estremecer.

- Estará bien unos minutos - mentí. Coloqué las manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, buscando su pulso, rogándole al cielo que no me lo arrebatara. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la asombrosa capacidad de recuperación del Kyuubi y pensar que su poderoso chakra anularía los efectos de las esporas paralizantes. Mi trabajo consistiría en mantenerlo vivo mientras ese proceso tenía lugar.

Escuché cómo Yojeved-chan invocaba varios clones y los colocaba a nuestro alrededor. Zetsu estaba frente a nosotros, observándonos con interés y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Suijinheki - murmuró Yojeved-chan construyendo su muralla de chakra, que yo esperaba que funcionara con más efectividad que con la que lo había hecho contra el ácido de las plantas.

- Por favor Naruto... te he visto salir de cosas peores - susurré, con las manos a poca distancia de su pecho. Cuando sentía que sus latidos se debilitaban le enviaba impulsos eléctricos para estabilizarlo. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada más. Pasó un largo minuto, durante el cual permanecí ajena a los ataques que Zetsu lanzaba desde afuera. Yojeved-chan se esforzaba al máximo por mantener la muralla de chakra intacta.

- Sakura-chan... ¿cuánto tiempo más necesitas? - me preguntó con dificultad. "Mucho" quise responderle, pero las palabras se hilaron en mi garganta casi sin la intervención de mi voluntad.

- Unos minutos más Yojeved-chan... sólo unos minutos más. - Otro minuto que se extendió casi por lo que me pareció una hora entera y el pulso de Naruto se debilitaba en vez de normalizarse. Su respiración se hacía más superficial y era obvio que por alguna razón el Kyuubi no estaba haciendo su trabajo. "Vamos estúpido zorro. Si Naruto muere tú también. Y te juro que si dejas que eso suceda, yo misma te sacaré de su cuerpo y te patearé el culo hasta deshacerte las colas" me prometí a mísma, frustrada.

- No puedo más... Sakura-chan - dijo ella al cabo de un rato. Quería gritar de desesperación, quería enfrentarme a Zetsu y decirle que me diera tiempo para curar a Naruto. Sé que era una locura, pero era tanta mi angustia que hubiera hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que me brindara un poco de esperanza.

- De ti depende la vida de Naruto, Yojeved-chan... de que soportes un poco más - le rogué. Mi cabello caía a ambos lados de la cara, y agradecí que Yojeved-chan no pudiera ver la expresión lúgubre que estaba plasmada en mi rostro.

Había una técnica que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado para casos así. Me dijo que era poco efectiva, burda y todavía en proceso de perfeccionamiento. Me contó varias historias de pacientes que se le habían muerto en la mesa de operaciones precisamente por la falta de precisión de ese método. Detalló el impacto inicial que sintió al principio, las lágrimas que había derramado por aquéllos pacientes cuya vida se le había escapado de las manos.

¿Probaría yo una técnica así en Naruto? Tenía miedo... miedo de que Naruto se convirtiese en una de aquéllas personas que habían dejado este mundo justo bajo las narices de Tsunade-sama sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Miedo de que fuera mi propia estupidez e ineptitud lo que pudiera ocasionar su muerte. Miedo de que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no sirviera de nada ese proceso. Y sobre todo miedo de que me abandonara justo en mis brazos, tendido sobre mi regazo, frente a mis ojos y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Pero me armé de valor. Lo reuní desde lo más profundo de mi ser, desde el amor intenso y sincero que sentía por aquél rubio que ocupaba casi la totalidad de mi vida. Desde la angustia y la desesperación que me consumían en aquél momento. Decidí que si había una posibilidad de salvarlo, entonces me aferraría a esa esperanza con la tenacidad de un náufrago que lucha en medio del mar embravecido. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿podría sacar las esporas de los pulmones de Naruto sin hacerles daño? Un error y causaría una hemorragia que lo ahogaría en su propia sangre. Y no hablaba de un margen de error muy grande... bastaban uno milímetros, unos condenados milímetros para llevarlo todo al desastre.

Respiré hondo y me concentré en su pecho. Procuré ver con ojos de médico, con precisión de cirujano el sitio exacto donde estaban aquéllas bolsas de aire que se inflaban y desinflaban con cada exhalación de mi querido rubio. Coloqué mis manos en ese sitio y me obligué a mantenerlas firmes. "Todo va a salir bien" me dije a mí misma para calmar los nervios que podían hacerme cometer ese fatal error.

Y lenta, muy lentamente inflé una burbuja de chakra, semejante a la que le había salvado la vida a Kankarou hacía un par de años atrás. Sentí el suave tejido de sus pulmones y el movimiento de éstos me hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. Me mordí el labio y procedí con toda la precaución, el cuidado y la lentitud que jamás había puesto en ningún otro paciente. Me cuidé de no tocar vasos sanguíneos, de no reventar ningún bronquio y cuando al fin salió la primera burbuja cargada de esporas, exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Podía jurar que durante toda la operación había contenido el aliento. Hice lo mismo con el otro pulmón y repetí el procedimiento tres veces más para asegurarme de que quedaran limpios de esporas.

Comprobé su pulso y vi que había vuelto a la normalidad. Casi me eché a llorar de alegría. Y cuando abrió los párpados y el azul cristalino y transparente de sus ojos me enfocó por primera vez, yo sentí que me regresaba el alma al cuerpo. Se sentó lentamente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a darle un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- ¡Baka! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido?! - Me tallé los ojos para enjugar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- No hay tiempo Sakura-chan - murmuró Yojeved-chan dejando caer la muralla de chakra que nos había mantenido vivos todo ese rato. Probablemente no habían sido más de cinco minutos, pero estaba segura que para Yojeved-chan y para mí había transcurrido toda una eternidad.

Sus clones desaparecieron con un estallido y Zetsu volvió a la carga, más decidido e impaciente que nunca.

- Vaya, veo que has logrado salvarle la vida a tu amigo - comentó cuando vio que Naruto se incorporaba, no sin cierta dificultad, ante él.

- La que no se salvará será la tuya - contestó Naruto con renovada determinación. Mientras tanto, yo ayudaba a Yojeved-chan a reponer las energías perdidas. Le tranferí un poco de mi propio chakra y le agradecí lo que había hecho por nosotros.

- Agradécemlo cuando acabemos con él - sonrió ella, levantándose con la misma desición plasmada en su rostro.

- No falta mucho para eso - le aseguré, colocándome a un lado de Naruto y ajustándome los guantes que me había tenido que quitar para atender a mis amigos.

- Se oyen muy seguros de sí mismos - habló Zetsu, haciendo unos cuantos sellos. - Pero la confianza no les ayudará en mucho. ¡Doton: Kowasu!

Colocó una palma sobre el suelo y éste comenzó a temblar. Gruesas grietas se abrieron en su superficie, y la tierra se resquebrajó como si su interior hubiera estallado de repente.

- ¡Al agua! - gritó Yojeved-chan, luchando por mantener el equilibrio tanto como nosotros.

- Eso no les servirá - aseguró el Akatsuki, que cruzado de brazos, nos miraba impasible y divertido.

Corrimos hacia el agua, tal vez con el mismo plan en mente.

- ¡Yojeved-chan espero que tengas una buena técnica bajo la manga, porque la necesitaremos! - exclamó Naruto por sobre el estruendo que hacía la tierra al abrirse y tragarse lo que hubiera encima de ella.

- Tengo una... pero no sé si... - empezó a decir ella.

- No es momento de dudas... si la tienes la usarás - contesté. Mis ojos tropezaron con los de Naruto y en ese brevísimo momento en el cual nuestras pupilas se encontraron, entendimos al instante lo que iba a pasar. No necesitábamos de palabras para planear nuestro siguiente ataque, y era esa extraña comunicación silenciosa, la clave de nuestra perfecta sincronización en batalla.

Naruto se adentró en el lago, indicándole a Yojeved-chan que se mantuviera lejos de la orilla pero sin que se sumergiera completamente en el agua. En ese instante ella pareció entender. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su mirada se clavó en Zetsu y en mí que avanzaba dificultosamente en la arena, bordeando la playa, buscando una oportunidad.

La tierra seguía temblando, pero el agua me ofrecía cierta estabilidad. Las olas golpeaban fuerte por el movimiento incesante de la tierra y parecía una bestia enjaulada que espera pronto su liberación. Y era eso lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer. Levanté uno de mis puños y lo cargué de chakra. Tanto como me pude pemitir. Lo descargué con furia sobre el agua, levantando una enorme ola que se adentró tierra adentro, engullendo y arrasando todo lo que se le ponía en el camino.

Vi la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Zetsu, sus intentos por hacer unos sellos que no lo salvarían de la sed asesina del lago embravecido, ví cómo lo arrastraba la corriente de vuelta hacia el lago, lo vi aferrándose a la orilla para no ser tragado por las olas. Me adentré en el mar, y me sumergí para que mi propio ataque no me matara a mí misma y vi a Naruto con algo reluciente en la palma de su mano, algo que comenzaba a dar vueltas y que empezaba a agitar la ya de por sí turbulenta superficie. Las aguas comenzaron a girar, como en un remolino, arrastrando a Zetsu hacia su centro irremediablemente, tal como la gravedad nos atrae hacia la tierra.

En ese momento salí a la superficie y grité por encima del estruendo de las aguas tumultuosas:

- ¡Ahora Yojeved-chan!

Ella esperaba mi señal a orillas del lago. Alzó sus brazos y me indicó que saliera de allí. Chapoloteando corrí a su lado, justo a tiempo para oírla murmurar:

- Mizu Kaiten.

- ¿Una técnica prohibida? - le pregunté.

- Algo así. No suelo usarla, no me gusta matar - respondió simplemente.

Un remolino se formó en las aguas, no como el que Naruto había iniciado. Éste era mucho más potente. Levantó las aguas por sobre la superficie del lago, haciéndolas girar vertiginosamente. El Rasengan del rubio le agregaba movimiento a las aguas, haciendo el jutsu incluso más mortífero de lo que ya era por sí solo.

Zetsu se perdió en el tifón que tanto Yojeved-chan como Naruto estaban luchando por mantener. Y finalmente, cuando el agua del fondo impulsó lo suficiente el huracán de la superficie, la cabeza de mi amigo asomó a una prudente distancia. Yojeved-chan miraba implacable las rápidas aguas que mantenían a Zetsu prisionero. Cualquiera que estuviera allí dentro no sólo moriría ahogado, también destrozado por la increíble fuerza del torbellino. Me imaginé que si metíamos allí un árbol, por frondoso o pesado que fuera, terminaría convertido en astillas en cuestión de minutos. A decir verdad, parecía una enorme licuadora.

Y finalmente cuando todo aquello terminó, cuando las aguas volvieron a la quietud acostumbrada, cuando los últimos vestigios del remolino se disolvieron y el lago se asentó, descubrimos, no sin cierta desazón, que el cuerpo del Akatsuki no aparecía por ningún lado. Tan sólo una capa raída, negra con nubes rojas estampadas, flotaba tranquilamente en la superficie.

* * *

Bueno chicos, ahi me cuentan que tal les parecio. Fue un poco dificil este capitulo, lo escribi mas dormida que despierta je je... Pero creo que asi me quedo mejor xD En fin... espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben, no termina de convencerme la escena de la batalla. Por cierto he estado pensando que a la historia le falta un poco mas de romance y eso es lo que he decidido hacer.

Asi que en los proximos capitulos habra mucho mas feeling entre esta parejita, pero por ahorita tengo que centrarme en la proxima batalla que se avecina. Por cierto, ahora que dispongo de las vacaciones por delante y ahorita que no tengo nadie que me este atosigando para que deje la compu xD les pongo, ahora si, los agradecimientos.

**claw the hedgehog:** Me gusta tu nick, es original xD Pero me desvio del tema, lo siento, a lo que vamos. Pues muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar un comentario y pues no, creeme que no sera necesario esperar hasta Navidad, porque tengo pensado concentrarme en la escritura en estas vacaciones, asi que actualizare un poco mas seguido. Por otro lado, estaba pensando en poner a Gamakichi en una de las proximas batallas, de hecho por eso saque a Katsuyu en esta. No te puedo decir con certeza cuando sera, pero prometo que el rey de los sapos o tal vez su hijo no tardaran en hacer aparicion.

**natsumy black:** Tratare de no demorar... ya no... me desapareci mucho tiempo y no tengo planeado volver a hacerlo. Ademas como ya estoy de vacaciones pues ya dispondre de mas tiempo. Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir viendo tus reviews por aqui!!

**dannya6: **Si, tienes razon, el estres de la escuela termina por matarte xD En fin... parece que eso por fin ha terminado (si es que tengo suerte y me fui bien en este examen claro U.U) pero bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y como a todos, te agradezco mucho el haberte tomado un poquito de tiempo para dejar un review. Espero que este capi tambien haya sido de tu agrado.

**Dairen Ryuu Hino Kouri Kiky...****:** Wow tu nick si que es largo y complicado. Lo tuve que copiar y pegar xD No te preocupes por la demora, se que es dificil hacerse un tiempito para pasarse por aqui, lo entiendo y pues muchas gracias por hacerlo. En fin... si tratare de que no me corten la inspiracion, aunque ya no podran hacerlo je je

**rokudaime naruto: **No, mas bien gracias a ti por el review xD De verdad te gusta la manera en que la manejo?? A mi es una de las cosas que mas me preocupa y es lo dificil de escribir estas cosas. Tratar de no cambiar las personalidades de ninguno de los dos y hacerlos convivir. Que por cierto, me parece que le suavice un poco el caracter a Sakura... a ver tu que dices. Pero bueno... me alegra que te hayas paseado por aqui y me hayas podido dejar un review. Espero uno en este capi, Matta ne!!

**ShamanSnake:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... T.T De verdad que si... supongo que lo dices porque tarde mucho en postear verdad?? Fue una situacion que desgraciadamente se me salio de las manos y no pude continuar escribiendo. Pero bueno, ahora espero que las cosas sean un poquito diferentes y que estos dos capis puedan compensar un poco el tiempo que los hice esperar (que yo se que no, pero dejame con la ilusion xD)

**fern25: **Kyaa!! No sabes la emocion que me da ver tus reviews. Para mi tu eres una de las mejores escritoras y saber que te gusta lo que escribo... wow es tan kawaii!! Pues si, lo que mas resalta en mi fic, yo creo, es la fascinacion que siente Naruto por Sakura. Y es que cuando los ves en el manga te das cuenta que si lo que hace nuestro rubio por la pelirrosa no es amor... entonces no se que pueda serlo. Le tiene una devocion... que me encanta plasmarla en mi fic... y me alegra que si sea obvio je je. En fin, te doy las gracias y por cierto, me dare una vuelta por tu perfil para ver si tienes nuevas historias. Me muero de ganas por leer algo tuyo otra vez.

**Creo que esos son todos je je. Si me olvido de alguien, mil disculpas, pero bueno ya saben que a todos les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews... me inspiran mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que se sigan pasando por el fic y pues no me queda nada mas que decir, mas que agradecerles una vez mas su tiempo y comprension. Mil gracias chicos, se les quiere a todos!! **


	22. Isonade

Hola de nuevo!! Ya va siendo hora de que actualice je je y pues decidi elegir el dia de mi cumple para hacerlo asi que alla va el capi, ahi me dicen ustedes que tal les parecio.

**Capítulo XXII: Isonade**

- Maldito... ¿se escapó? - pregunté con los puños apretados y las mandíbulas tiesas en una mueca de rabia. - No lo sé - respondió Sakura-chan en un susurro, siguiendo con la mirada la capa del Akatsuki que se deslizaba lentamente sobre la tersa superficie. - Nadie... nadie puede escapar a mi jutsu - comentó Yojeved-chan sorprendida, con los ojos fijos en el lago, como si pudiera atisbar el fondo del mismo. - Bueno, pero ahora no deberíamos estarnos preocupando por eso... Falta... falta el bijuu - apuntó Sakura-chan, girando la cabeza a uno y otro lado, como si esperara encontrarlo en cualquier momento. - Tienes razón... pero ¿dónde podrá estar? - indagó Yojeved-chan.

No había acabado de pronunciar esta frase, cuando las aguas de la laguna comenzaron a agitarse, en respuesta a la pregunta que Yojeved-chan había formulado. Al principio, era como si alguien hubiera tirado una piedra. Pequeñas ondas expansivas comenzaron a recorrerla, primero lentamente, pasando casi desapercibidas a nuestros ojos, pero haciéndose más y más intensas después.

- ¿Pero qué rayos es eso? ¿Podrá ser... - comencé a decir, pero las últimas palabras se desvanecieron en mi garganta. Furiosas burbujas ascendieron hasta la superficie, reventándose al llegar a la misma y provocando un característico sonido de gorgoteo. - ¡Miren! - llamó Yojeved-chan, pero no era necesario. Pues ante nuestros ojos se encontraba la criatura más grotesca, enorme y terrorífica que yo hubiera visto. Ni siquiera Nekomata, con sus enormes fauces abiertas de par en par mostrando unos temibles colmillos que se deshacían de ganas por cerrarse sobre nosotros, o el imponente aspecto de Shukaku, podían compararse con esto.

Isonade era el dios del elemento agua. Y haciendo honor a este título, era una bestia de tres prominentes colas cubiertas de escamas, un caparazón que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y enormes picos que sobresalían desde sus patas y cabeza.

- Ese es Sanbi - informó Yojeved-chan, retrocediendo unos pasos y con los ojos entreabiertos de horror. - Pero... ¿cómo es que está aquí? ¿No se supone que Zetsu lo tenía bajo su cuidado? - preguntó Sakura-chan, cerrando los puños y vigilando todos los movimientos del bijuu que en ese momento se limitaba a examinarnos con su único ojo visible. - La vasija donde seguramente lo tenía, debió de haberse roto durante la batalla. Y ahora... seguramente está enojado porque lo hemos despertado de su largo sueño - aventuré.

Sanbi pareció decidir que nosotros representábamos una seria amenaza y que nos quería muy lejos de allí, porque dejó caer una de sus patas con la intención de aplastarnos contra el suelo. Sakura-chan y yo retrocedimos de un salto, sólo para ver cómo desaparecía bajo el agua y ésta comenzaba a agitarse visiblemente, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una tormenta.

Las dos kunoichis y yo nos miramos asustados. Los tres estábamos exhaustos por la batalla con Zetsu, nuestras reservas de chakra eran mínimas, la mayoría de nosotros estábamos heridos y no contábamos con enfrentar al bijuu tan pronto. Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada o siquiera empezar a planear la estrategia a seguir una enorme ola se alzó sobre el lago, con la clara intención de engullirnos por completo y arrastrarnos hasta el fondo, donde seguramente Isonade nos estaría esperando.

- Suijinheki - exclamó Yojeved-chan, adelantándose unos pasos y alzando los brazos para detener el torrente de agua.

El embate de la corriente fue tan fuerte, que por unos instantes Yojeved-chan vaciló y su muralla de chakra pareció ceder ante la formidable ola. Pero cerró los ojos y pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlaron su frente. Y milagrosamente, las aguas pasaron de largo, rodeándonos como si no fuéramos más que una roca en su camino.

Pasado el ataque Yojeved-chan se desplomó sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente y con el pulso acelerado. Sakura-chan la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a reanimarla, ofreciéndole el poco chakra que le quedaba.

- Ocúpate de ella, yo me encargaré del bijuu - le dije, colocándome frente a ellas para impedir que las atacara. - No, Naruto... tenemos que pelear juntos... - pero su voz se ahogó por el estruendo del oleaje que embestía la orilla. - Muy bien monstruo, aparece para que puedas ver lo que te tengo preparado - murmuré para mí mismo, formando una pequeña esfera en mi mano y luchando por mantenerme de pie ante el vaivén del lago embravecido.

Y como si hubiera escuchado mi reto, el bijuu apareció frente a mí, emitiendo una especie de ronco rugido, tratando de impresionarme.

- ¡Cómete esto! - grité saltando hacia él y hundiendo el Rasengan en la parte blanda de su carne. Isonade retrocedió, desconcertado por el súbito ataque y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez con un chillido.

Yojeved-chan y Sakura-chan se posicionaron a mi lado, con las piernas hundidas en el agua hasta las rodillas y con los puños cerrados, listas para pelear.

Esta vez, un remolino comenzó a formarse, mucho más grande y terrible que el que Yojeved-chan había utilizado para "deshacerse" de Zetsu. Las aguas comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente, arrastrándonos inevitablemente hacia el centro. Alcancé a tomar la mano de Sakura-chan, pero aunque lo intenté desesperadamente, la fuerza de la corriente me obligó a soltarla.

Los tres salimos despedidos hacia distintas direcciones y yo quedé de cabeza, sin saber dónde quedaba el fondo y dónde la superficie. Guiado por la tenue luz que desprendían las estrellas y la luna, por fin asomé la cabeza al aire, tomando una gran bocanada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Yojeved-chaaaan! - grité, más preocupado por saber el paradero de mis compañeras que por averiguar dónde estaba Isonade en esos momentos. El terror comenzó a invadirme, pero justo en ese instante, vi una pequeña mancha rompiendo la superficie y sacudiéndose para desprender el exceso de agua de sus cabellos.

Nadé lo más rápidamente posible hasta ella y conforme me fui acercando, comprobé con alivio y alegría que era Yojeved-chan. Al percatarse de mi presencia, ella se apresuró a encontrarse conmigo.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan? - me preguntó ella, sin poder esconder la angustia de su voz. - No lo sé, pero al menos te he encontrado a ti - Ella no pareció consolarse mucho con este comentario, porque me miró con reproche. - Ella estará bien - le aseguré. Pero mi confianza disminuía a medida que pasaban los segundos y no veía a Sakura-chan por ningún lado.

"Por favor, por favor... yo sé que un ataque de ese nivel no puede contigo Sakura-chan. No me hagas pensar que estoy equivocado" rogué en silencio, mirando con creciente precupación las aguas engañosamente calmas.

Y en ese momento un chorro de agua surgió desde un par de metros frente a nosotros, seguido del cuerpo de Isonade, que se revolvía tratando de zafarse de un enemigo imaginario. Pero cuando miré más detenidamente, vi que Sakura-chan se aferraba a su lomo, con los ojos cerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Isonade se quedó flotando en la superficie, agitando sus colas y azotándolas una y otra vez contra su concha, en un inútil intento por desprenderse de la kunoichi. Mientras tanto, ella, recuperado ya el equilibro, esquivaba hábilmente los ataques y asestaba puñetazos aquí y allá. En determinado momento, mientras Yojeved-chan y yo contemplábamos la escena estupefactos, Sakura-chan alzó el puño, que brillaba ligeramente por el chakra que tenía acumulado y lo descargó con inaudita fuerza sobre el bijuu.

Un crujido rasgó el aire, llegando claramente hasta nuestros oídos, seguido por el chillido de dolor de la criatura que se dejó caer de espaldas al agua lanzando a Sakura-chan varios metros más allá. Reaccionando por instinto, acumulé el chakra en mis pies y eché a correr por el lago, dejando una estela bajo mis sandalias y me lancé hacia ella, atrapándola instantes antes de que cayera al agua y protegiéndola con mi cuerpo del coletazo que lanzó Isonade.

La abracé con fuerza, estrechándola contra mi pecho al momento de hundirnos en el lago. Sentía la piel escociendo en mi espalda, y entre las heladas aguas que nos rodeaban, un líquido caliente empapando mis ropas. Ahogando un grito de dolor, nadé hacia la superficie, con ella firmemente sujeta por la cintura, hasta que los dos logramos incorporarnos.

- ¡Naruto! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! - me reprochó ella, echándole un vistazo a mi espalda lacerada por las filosas escamas de Sanbi. - Sabes de sobra que sí Sakura-chan. Primero muerto antes de que te toquen a ti un pelo - repuse con una sonrisa. Misma a la que ella respondió con una expresión de ternura.

Mientras tanto, Yojeved-chan había logrado rodear a Isonade con varios de sus clones.

- Mizu Bunshin no jutsu - gritó, invocando cinco réplicas de sí misma, que tomaron forma desde las aguas de la laguna y se retreparon sobre el caparazón del bijuu. - Bunshin Bakau - volvió a decir, haciendo que todos ellos explotaran, dejando tras de sí una espesa nube de humo y un estruendo ensordecedor.

El monstruo dejó escapar un alarido de dolor y con un sonoro chapoloteo y salpicando agua por todas partes, volvió a ocultarse bajo la relativa seguridad que le ofrecían las abismales profundidades.

- ¡Buena idea Yojeved-chan! - animé, colocándome detrás de ella seguido de Sakura-chan. - No... yo sólo estaba terminando el trabajo que empezó Sakura-chan - respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa. - Cuando surgió ante mí, justo después de que ustedes dos desaparecieron bajo el agua, me di cuenta que su concha tenía una profunda grieta. - ¿Y...? ¿La explosión logró... - empezó a decir Sakura-chan. - No lo sé, desapareció antes de que pudiera ver nada. Pero a juzgar por el chillido que dio, me parece que sí di en el blanco. Por Kami... ¿qué te pasó en la espalda Naruto? - preguntó Yojeved-chan alarmada, percatándose por primera vez de la sangre que teñía de rojo mis ropas. - No... no es nada. Estoy bien, sólo es un recuerdo de Sanbi - repliqué, agitando las manos para restarle importancia al asunto.

Yojeved-chan no pareció muy convencida, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando, porque el bijuu volvió a la carga. Esta vez nos agarró desprevenidos y embistió el agua bajo nuestros pies, lanzándonos por los aires y agitando las aguas hasta crear un vendaval que nos arrastró de nuevo hasta el fondo. La superfice del lago giraba en torno a múltiples remolinos, de los cuales lográbamos salir pataleando y resollando tan sólo para caer en otro.

"¡Kuso! Si seguimos así nos ahogaremos" pensé impotente, mientras era arrastrado por una nueva corriente. Mi único consuelo es que todavía no había perdido a Sakura-chan de vista y Yojeved-chan estaba a mi lado, desesperadamente agarrada a mi brazo y tan segura como podía estarlo en aquélla situación.

- Yojeved-chan... ¿no puedes hacer nada para sacarnos de aquí? - logré preguntarle, antes de ser succionados por el ojo de un nuevo tifón. Luchamos y nadamos, salimos a la superficie y ella al fin pudo contestar. - No... yo no tengo el poder de calmar un lago embravecido - Una ola le llenó de agua la boca. Tosiendo y jadeando, logró recuperar el aliento, justo a tiempo para lanzar un grito de horror cuando una ola nos levantó.

Oscilando en la cresta, la blanca espuma que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor hubiera sido hermosa de no estar remontados en su cúspide y a punto de colapsar contra la superficie. Yojeved-chan enterró su rostro en mi antebrazo, mientras yo rogaba por que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa como a esa altura me lo parecía.

Nos precipitamos hacia el fondo, con el corazón encogido de terror y latiéndome casi a la altura de la garganta. Mientras caíamos, me pareció que mis entrañas se aplastaban en lo profundo de mi vientre y que la sangre se me agolpaba en el cerebro. Me sentí peor que si me hubiera subido a una montaña rusa y estuviera cayendo en picado hacia el suelo.

Me costó toda la fuerza de mi voluntad y un poco de intervención divina, para mantener los dientes apretados y no gritar como desquiciado hasta quedarme sin voz, que era lo que mi cuerpo me pedía hacer. Azotamos contra la superficie brutalmente y con tal fuerza que el agua parecía haberse vuelto sólida como el cemento. El golpe me aturdió durante varios minutos y me sacó el aire del estómago, mientras la corriente nos zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, perdí toda noción del espacio. Ya no veía nada más que la oscuridad del lago. Igual podíamos estar a cientos de metros bajo la superficie o a tan sólo un palmo de distancia, para mí era lo mismo.

Fue Yojeved-chan quien empezó a nadar frenéticamente hacia un punto no muy lejano, por donde la luz se rompía en múltiples destellos translúcidos y blanquecinos al chocar contra el agua. Por fin entendí que nos dirigíamos hacia el exterior, a tomar aire y a acabar con esa maldita criatura de una vez por todas.

Cuando logramos salir, el agua todavía estaba alborotada, pero los remolinos y las olas habían amainado un poco.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan? - indagué, esta vez desesperadamente, al percatarme de que hacía varios minutos que la había perdido de vista. Yojeved-chan tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respiraba agitadamente. - No lo sé. Antes de caer, creí ver una mancha rosada por allá, en esa dirección. Pero no estoy muy segura - respondió ella, señalando vagamente un punto no muy lejano hacia mi derecha. - En seguida vuelvo - le dije, echando a correr en esa dirección y rogando por que ella hubiera tenido más suerte que nosotros. Yo sólo me había salvado porque Yojeved-chan había reaccionado con rapidez, de lo contrario probablemente estaría muerto. Tan sólo de pensar que algo malo pudiera haberle ocurrido se me congelaba la sangre en las venas.

"Ella está bien, ella está bien" trataba de decirme a mí mismo, para calmar la impaciencia de mi alma, la desesperación de mi corazón. Y por fin... una mancha rosada a la deriva, arrastrada por la corriente y al parecer inconsciente... pero viva.

Me precipité hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Isonade surgió desde las profundidades interponiéndose en mi camino y disparando a Sakura-chan hacia el cielo. La vi caer como en cámara lenta, ese momento ralentizado por el terror que carcomía mi cuerpo entero. Y lo que pasó a continuación, aún puebla mis pesadillas y alimenta mis temores: con uno de los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, la atravesó limpiamente.

Impotente, paralizado por la rabia y el pavor, vi sus cabellos agitarse ante la claridad de la noche, su silueta penetrada por uno de los picos del bijuu, la sangre que brotaba a chorros desde su cuerpo y caía hasta el lago, su boca abierta en un mudo grito de dolor.

En ese instante, una intensa punzada aguijoneó mi corazón, y la bestia que latía dentro de mí despertó con la fuerza de mi ira. Mi universo se vino abajo, mi visión se rompió en mil pedazos, mientras lágrimas de cólera y pánico brotaban de mis ojos, que en ese momento se encogieron hasta convertirse en delgadas rendijas y se tornaban de un color rojo sangre.

Dejé escapar un rugido, mientras el chakra del Kyuubi brotaba a borbotones de mi cuerpo, quemando mi piel, cicatrizando las heridas de mi espalda, pero sin poder aliviar el tormento de mi alma.

No supe ni cómo terminé trepado sobre el lomo de aquélla criatura, que merecía morir por haber lastimado a mi pequeña flor. Se lo haría pagar, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría sufrir, lo destrozaría con mis propias manos, no me detendría hasta sentir su sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo, hasta que no se calmara esta sed de venganza que palpitaba en mi pecho.

Cegado por mi odio y encolerizado como estaba, alargué una mano, convertida ya en garra y corté limpiamente el pico que aún tenía presa a Sakura-chan. Di un salto y la atrapé en el aire, justo antes de que cayese al agua. Caí de rodillas, mientras la sostenía fuertemente entre mis brazos y mientras el bijuu desaparecía a mis espaldas, chillando de dolor y frustración. Regresé junto a Yojeved-chan que miraba a Sakura-chan consternada. Para mi alivio, vi que sólo su brazo había resultado afectado. A mí me preocupaba que hubiera alcanzado órganos vitales. Esto calmó un poco mi ira, y el aura de chakra que brotaba de mi cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente.

- Cuida de ella - le pedí a mi amiga. En ese momento Sakura-chan despertó y cuando lo hizo, vi mis pupilas reflejadas en sus orbes jade. Mis ojos brillaban con el odio que sólo los alimentaba cuando Kyuubi se recreaba a través de ellos.

Para mi sorpresa, antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y terminar con Sanbi, ella posó con cuidado una mano sobre mi rostro. Cual cristalinos espejos, vi mis pupilas en los de ella, tornándose al azul acostumbrado de mi mirada. Ella sonrió, tal vez por la ternura que irradiaban de ellos cuando la veía, tal vez por el acto de valentía y estupidez que acababa de cometer para ponerla a salvo.

- No quiero que vayas a pelear solo contra esa criatura - dijo suavemente. Yojeved-chan parecía sentirse un poco incómoda ante esta íntima escena, pero no le quedaba más remedio pues en ella se apoyaba Sakura-chan para no perder el equilibrio. - Pero... estás herida - le dije, colocando mi mano sobre la de ella y presionando mi mejilla contra su nívea piel para sentir mejor su calor. - Eso se solucionará rápidamente - dijo, retirando, para mi pesar, su mano sana y comenzando a curar la herida de su brazo. En pocos minutos, había cicatrizado y no quedaba rastro de ella. - Sakura-chan... no quiero volver a ver cómo alguien te lastima otra vez. - Para eso tendrías que meterme en una urna de cristal y creéme que te dejaría de hablar si lo hicieras - bromeó ella. Pero cuando vio que mi expresión era todavía de congoja, se puso seria. - Soy una kunoichi Naruto, y yo elegí este camino. Mi vida nunca estará libre de peligros, pero por eso luchamos juntos ¿no es cierto? Además ahora tengo a una excelente ninja junto a mí, que no permitirá que nos pase nada malo ¿cierto Yojeved-chan? - preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ella. - Tienes razón. Y más vale que nos demos prisa, porque si no, nos tomará por sorpresa otra vez.

Como si hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Sanbi, éste resurgió de las turbulentas aguas, chorreando agua desde su cuerpo y agitando las colas furiosamente.

Los tres nos miramos alternativamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Nos deslizamos sobre el agua, separándonos en distintas direcciones para confundirlo. Sakura-chan se encaminó hacia la derecha, Yojeved-chan en sentido contrario y yo di media vuelta y seguí en línea recta. Isonade pareció dudar, sin saber a quién perseguir, hasta que se decidió por Sakura-chan, como si quisiera terminar lo que ya había empezado.

Reprimí el impulso de ir tras ellos, pues yo sabía que mi lugar estaba allí. Además tenía que confiar en ella. En su fuerza y en su seguridad que yo ya había comprobado infinidad de veces. Y todo eso me decía que ella estaría bien. Me detuve a una prudente distancia, mientras Yojeved-chan hacía lo mismo. Saqué un kunai con un pergamino enrollado a su alrededor y enfoqué a mi objetivo.

Sakura-chan giró bruscamente, sacando a Isonade de balance durante unos instantes y acto seguido comenzó a deslizarse hacia mí, trayéndome a la criatura para que yo pudiera apuntarle mejor. Cuando estuve seguro de que no fallaría, lancé el kunai con todas mis fuerzas y junté las manos para hacer el único sello que se necesitaba para el Hiraishin no jutsu.

Sakura-chan asintió, dándome la señal. El kunai se había clavado en el caparazón de Isonade, justo en la grieta que Sakura-chan había abierto y que Yojeved-chan había contribuido a profundizar. Ella se detuvo en seco y se hundió bajo el agua, para poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan. Nadó hacia Yojeved-chan con la cabeza apenas asomada a la superficie para que Sanbi no la notase.

En esos instantes yo ya estaba sobre el lomo del bijuu y sosteniéndome de uno de los innumerables picos que asomaban de su concha, sonreí satisfecho.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu

Un único clon apareció a mi lado y juntos empezamos a formar sendas esferas de chakra. Isonade se sumergió de nuevo, tomándome por sorpresa. Maldición, eso no estaba en mis planes. Pero ahora tenía que cumplir con mi parte, para que Yojeved-chan pudiera hacer lo suyo y terminar al bijuu. Nos aferramos al borde del caparazón, dejando salir el aire en forma de burbujas a medida que nos adentrábamos más y más en la oscuridad del fondo.

"Unos metros más y la presión se volverá insoportable para mí" pensé. Aferrado a una mano, comencé a crear de nuevo el Rasengan junto a la réplica que aún permanecía a mi lado. Las aguas comenzaron a girar alrededor de nosotros, impulsadas por la fuerza que generaba la pequeña esfera. Los juntamos, impactando justamente en la hendidura que ya tenía hecha.

Una sonora explosión sacudió las entrañas del lago y Yojeved-chan y yo, nos cubrimos del agua que levantó la técnica de Naruto.

- ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea? - preguntó ella preocupada, viendo acercarse el momento de su intervención. - Por lo que me cuentas, esa técnica es lo bastante poderosa para acabar con el bijuu - animé, mirando expectante la superficiel del lago en espera de que la cabeza de mi rubio amigo asomara en cualquier instante, seguido de la bestia marina. - Sí ¡y también acabará con todos nosotros! - exclamó ella, con un deje de terror en la voz. - Es la única manera... - Es muy peligroso... - De ello dependen nuestras vidas... - Esa técnica no las salvará... - Tenemos que arriesgarnos... - Yo no quiero correr el riesgo... - Tendrás que hacerlo...

Conforme el momento se acercaba, nuestras voces se elevaban y la tensión crecía. Cuando dije esta última frase, Naruto surgió desde la superficie, a nuestro lado. Sacudió la cabeza para secar los dorados mechones que se le pegaban a la frente y nos sonrió. Sanbi apareció segundos después, por el mismo lugar donde se habían sumergido Naruto y él momentos atrás. Furioso, herido y confundido, en cuanto nos localizó se deslizó por el agua en dirección hacia nosotros.

- ¡Ahora! - le dije a Yojeved-chan, tomándola del brazo e ignorando sus súplicas y razones, pretendiendo no hacer caso de la resistencia que oponía. La lancé con fuerza hacia Isonade, tal como lo habíamos planeado cuando Naruto desapareció bajo el agua, acarreado por el bijuu.

La vi vacilar, vi la duda en sus ojos momentos antes de que saliera volando, vi su expresión de angustia y por un momento supe que no iba a realizar esa última técnica que tenía oculta en su repertorio de mortíferos jutsus. Y mientras ella se abalanzaba hacia el bijuu, nada pasó. Hasta que vi su puño crispado y brillando con el chakra azulado que le cubría la mano, supe que había decidido enfrentar sus temores y atacar con todo el poder que tenía oculto.

- Suiton Suishoja - Esas palabras llegaron hasta mí acarreadas por el frío aire de la noche y fueron como música para mis oídos. Pero en seguida recordé los efectos de esa técnica. - Quítate de allí, quítate de allí - le urgí a Naruto, tomándolo de un brazo y echando a correr, a sabiendas de que la explosión que causaría, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar toda el agua del lago.

Y durante un segundo, que pareció extenderse por horas, nada sucedió. Después, un estruendo se escuchó a nuestras espaldas, seguido de una inmensa ola, más grande que cualquiera que hubiera creado Isonade, que se precipitó en dirección a nosotros con arrebatadora fuerza.

- ¡Nos está alcanzando! - gritó Naruto alarmado, al volver la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nada contesté, pero cuando lo consideré oportuno, me detuve, di media vuelta y sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía descargué un golpe contra la superficie del lago que todavía no había sido alcanzada por la onda expansiva de la detonación. Una segunda ola se levantó frente a nosotros, actuando a modo de escudo contra la que amenazaba con engullirnos. Era mucho más pequeña, pero cuando colisionaron logró detener el avance de la otra y disminuyó su potencia, de modo que lo que llegó a nosotros fue un furioso oleaje, que si bien logró abatirnos, no acabó con nosotros.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, vimos que Yojeved-chan flotaba a pocos metros de distancia, mortalmente herida por su propio jutsu. Sin perder ni un minuto, la tomé de un brazo y la arrastré hasta la orilla comprobando con alivio su pulso y respiración que aunque débiles eran estables.

- Trae aquí a Isonade - le apremié a Naruto, comenzando a dibujar el círculo que me permitiría sellar al bijuu dentro del cuerpo de Yojeved-chan y salvarle así, la vida.

Naruto me miró como si estuviera loca, pues el cuerpo de Sanbi era una mole de 5 m. de altura y quién sabe cuántas toneladas de peso. Pero al ver el estado de nuestra amiga, se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la orilla. Afortunadamente, esa noche la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, pues el monstruo marino no estaba muy lejos de la ribera y poco le costó a Naruto acercarlo lo suficiente.

- Resiste Yojeved-chan... gracias a ti seguimos con vida y ahora no permitiré que eso te cueste la tuya - murmuré, terminando los últimos preparativos y colocándome fuera del círculo. Alejé un poco a Naruto para evitar cualquier accidente y me dispuse a comenzar. - Espera... - interrumpió Naruto, tocándome el hombro. - ¿Qué tal si ella no está de acuerdo? - preguntó con seriedad. - No te preocupes. Eso ya lo hemos acordado. Cuando tu estabas peleando con Sanbi, ella lo dispuso así. Dijo que como no era seguro que hubiéramos acabado con Zetsu, su aldea aún corría peligro y que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en jinchuuriki si eso la ayudaba a protegerla.

Naruto asintió y retrocedió respetuosamente, quedándose callado todo el tiempo que duró el jutsu. El cuerpo del bijuu se disolvió, convirtiéndose en un mero charco de agua que para nada encajaba con la imagen de la poderosa bestia que habíamos tenido enfrente apenas unos minutos antes. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un delgado hilo de humo, que penetró por los ojos, nariz y boca de Yojeved-chan.

Cuando terminé, me dejé caer al suelo, exhausta por el esfuerzo. Había tenido que sustraer un poco de chakra de mis funciones vitales y ahora mi cuerpo lo resentía. Naruto acudió a mi lado inmediatamente y juntos recorrimos la poca distancia que nos separaba de nuestra amiga. Ella dormía profundamente, y debido a que estaba inconsciente antes de empezar el proceso de sellado, no había tenido que anestesiarla.

- Van 3 y faltan 4 - sonrió Naruto, refiriéndose a los bijuus que llevábamos capturados. Y aunque probablemente Zetsu seguía merodeando por los alrededores, el esfuerzo había valido toda la pena del mundo.

Días después, cuando Yojeved-chan se había restablecido por completo y había asumido totalmente su papel como jinchuuriki, llegó la dolorosa despedida. Ella ya había vuelto a la aldea y muchos de sus compañeros y antiguos amigos se alegraron mucho de volver a verla. Incluso sus padres llegaron al hospital una calurosa tarde de primavera, dos días después de nuestra batalla con Isonade. A pesar de que no fueron muy efusivos ni se entusiasmaron demasiado, sí se interesaron por saber cómo había logrado escapar de sus captores y hasta mostraron cierto alivio al saber que no había sufrido heridas de gravedad.

Sin embargo, ella mantuvo en secreto que ahora el monstruo Isonade residía dentro de ella, y respetando su decisión, tampoco nosotros pronunciamos una palabra al respecto.

Los últimos días que nos quedaban en la aldea, los destinamos a pasear por ella, admirando el extraño clima de aquél lugar y disfrutando al máximo de esos últimos instantes que nos quedaban juntos. Y así, el tiempo transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiéramos deseado, trayendo consigo el momento en el que tuvimos que marcharnos.

Ella nos acompañó hasta la entrade de la Aldea y nos abrazó a cada uno por separado, con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Ni Naruto ni yo pudimos evitar que esas traicioneras gotitas también corrieran por nuestro rostro, poniendo en evidencia la profunda tristeza que nos causaba separarnos de nuestra amiga.

- Jamás olvidaré lo que han hecho por mí. Espero poder pagarles algún día - dijo ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa. - Ya lo has hecho. Nos has ayudado con nuestra misión. Sin ti jamás hubiéramos podido vencer a Sanbi - le aseguré secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. - Has cambiado mucho desde que te conocimos Yojeved-chan. Me alegro que por fin hayas decidido regresar a casa - interrumpió Naruto, con una mueca que pretendía ocultar la congoja de su rostro. - Todo es gracias a ustedes. Y espero volverlos a ver pronto. - Claro... nos pasaremos en cuanto tengamos tiempo - le aseguré con un último abrazo y quitándome de un manotazo los últimos rastros húmedos de mis mejillas.

Y mientras nos alejábamos, volteamos varias veces para decirle adiós con la mano, mientras ella mostraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, que aunque indudablemente triste, se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo que cuando la conocimos. El hielo de sus ojos pareció haberse derretido durante el tiempo que estuvimos con ella y en su lugar ahora se apreciaba una cálida chispa de renovada esperanza y alegría.

Y aunque me dolía esa separación me iba con la sensación de que habíamos cambiado la vida de una persona cuya imagen ahora traeríamos siempre en el corazón, no solamente en el aspecto de que ahora era una jinchuuriki, si no que también le habíamos devuelto un poco de sentido a su universo.

* * *

**Listo!! Bueno, ciertamente no quedé muy satisfecha con el principio y pienso que le faltó emotividad al final U.U pero ya me dirán ustedes. Por cierto, en este capi ya nos estamos despidiendo de otro personaje cuyo papel ha llegado a su final. Espero que se hayan encariñado con él, pues no es mío yo solamente lo usé para la historia y es cortesía de una buena amiga mía que está en y a quien quiero darle las gracias: Yojeved. **

**En fin, los reviews ya los contestaré de manera privada que por fin he encontrado la manera de hacerlo xDDD (Lo siento, pero yo soy mega despistada y no sabia como responder a los reviews T.T Ni modo eso me pasa por vivir en otro mundo xDD)**

**Aun asi quiero darles las gracias a todos los que se han molestado por pasarse por aqui y dejarme un pequeño comentario. Espero que lo sigan haciendo y que pues... los que leen la historia y no se han animado a dejar rev. ojala lo puedan hacer, aunque sea para criticar (claro mientras sean constructivas y piadosas xDDD)**

**Nos estaremos leyendo )**


	23. Chiquillos

Hola de nuevo!!

Bueno, hacía unos cuantos días que no me pasaba por aquí y ayer justamente me puse a escribir este capi. Lo termine a las 3 de la madrugada así que si el final parece un poco apresurado entenderan por qué xDD En fin... antes de que les deje leer el capi tendrán que fumarse mis advertencias antes je je:

Este es un capi de relleno, en el cual no pasa nada importante para la trama, sólo es un inter en lo que llegan a la próx. aldea donde se encontrarán al próx. bijuu y muy probablemente al próx. Akatsuki (pero no hay nada seguro, no los voy a spoilear desde antes xDD) Traté de hacerlo cómico, pero como estarán a punto de comprobar este es el género en el cual no destaco para nada T.T En fin, ya juzgarán ustedes.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, DE SER ASI LA HISTORIA NO TENDRIA TANTO EXITO xDD EN FIN... SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO (yo sólo se los pedí prestado, aunque el no lo sepa xD)

* * *

**/Capítulo XXIII: Chiquillos/**

Aún con el corazón oprimido por la reciente despedida, Sakura-chan y yo emprendimos el viaje de regreso a Konoha. Por un momento me hizo ilusión pensar que tal vez la travesía sería similar a la que nos trajo hasta aquí. Pero grande fue mi decepción al comprobar que ese día no había cruceros, ni barcos, ni navíos ostentosos, ni nada que se le pareciera remotamente.

Sakura-chan barrió el puerto con la mirada antes de decidirse a preguntar. Se acercó a un pescador que dormitaba en la orilla del mar sosteniendo con ambas manos una caña a la espera de que una posible presa picara el anzuelo.

- Disculpe señor... ¿es que no hay ningún bote que zarpe a Konoha para hoy?

Todavía adormilado el hombre se acomodó el sombrero que le cubría la cara y alzó la vista en dirección hacia ella. La examinó unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Lamento decirlo señorita, pero el próximo bote con dirección a la Aldea de la Hoja llegará dentro de dos semanas. - ¡Dos semanas! - exclamé perplejo. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hará Tsunade-obachaan si llegamos dentro de dos semanas? - me dirigí a Sakura-chan aterrorizado. - Sí, lo sé - suspiró ella con expresión resignada. - ¿Y no hay ninguna otra manera de regresar? - preguntó poniendo su mejor carita de súplica a la cual, estoy seguro, nadie podría resistirse. - Mmmm... - pensó el pescador acariciándose la barbilla con los dedos. - Pues sí, ciertamente hay una. Podría llevarlos en mi bote, pero debo advertirles que no es nada de cinco estrellas y viajaremos un poco incómodos. - ¡Eso sería estupendo! ¿Y podríamos partir de inmediato? - pregunté, interrumpiendo a Sakura-chan antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Me dirigió una mirada de reproche y se disculpó con el hombre. - Lamento la conducta de mi amigo, llevamos un poco de prisa como podrá ver. Pero no queremos apresurarlo ni mucho menos... - Pero ¡qué tonterías dices! Por supuesto que partiremos de inmediato - interrumpió él incorporándose lentamente y echando a andar por el borde de la orilla hacia uno de los muelles que se encontraba un poco más adelante.

Y minutos después nos habíamos embarcado en un bote que no había sido tocado por la tecnología desde que se construyó. La pintura estaba desconchada en varias partes y lo poco que quedaba de ella se veía opaca y mugrienta. Lo único rescatable de aquél cachivache era su poderoso motor, que rugía a medida que nos acercábamos a la Aldea.

- Mi nombre es Taro - comentó el viejo al cual por primera vez le veía la cara con detenimiento. Tenía una descuidada barba entrecana y sus alborotados cabellos se disparaban en todas direcciones. Tenía la piel curtida por el sol y era de tez oscura. Profundas arrugas delineaban la línea de los labios y los ojos. Éstos eran de un color acuoso, como el mar que surcábamos en esos momentos. - ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Próximo Hokage de Konoha! - exclamé emocionado, ante el evidente fastidio de mi compañera. - Y ella es Haruno Sakura, mi próxima es... esto... je je, amiga... sí, es mi amiga - Me emocioné. Demasiado. Mucho más de la cuenta.

Sentí mis orejas arder bajo la intrigante mirada que me lanzó Sakura-chan, y supuse que así de roja estaría mi cara. El pescador prorrumpió en carcajadas, pero afortunadamente no hizo ningún comentario.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes y arribamos a Konoha mucho más pronto de lo que yo esperaba. El viaje de ida nos había tomado casi una semana en contraste con el único día que habíamos pasado en esa chatarra.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo llegamos tan pronto? - le pregunté a Taro, aún incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veían. - Los barcos que zarpan desde Konoha suelen hacer muchos rodeos para llegar a la Aldea de la Niebla. Nosotros hicimos un viaje directo, sin escalas. En realidad la Hoja no está tan lejos como ustedes creen - dijo, guiñándonos un ojo, mientras salíamos del barco y lo ayudábamos a amarrarlo a uno de los muelles. - Bueno chicos, supongo que aquí me despido de ustedes. Tengo que ir a buscar gasolina para el motor para emprender el viaje de regreso. - Sí, está bien. Muchas gracias por traernos hasta acá Taro - agradeció Sakura-chan haciendo una ligera reverencia. - Se lo agradecemos mucho, no sabe de la que nos ha salvado - dije yo también despidiéndome con la mano.

Llegar hasta la Aldea de Konoha nos tomaría aproximadamente toda la noche, ya que nuestro hogar no era, ni por asomo, un puerto. El muelle más cercano, en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos en esos instantes, estaba a un día de camino.

Así que sin más demora nos pusimos en marcha. La vieja Tsunade se pondría furiosa si llegábamos con un minuto de retraso. Y así fue que con las estrellas y la luna como únicas acompañantes recorrimos el camino que nos separaba de nuestro hogar. Viajamos en completo silencio, demasiado soñolientos como para hablar y demasiado apresurados como para intentarlo.

Y de hecho, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba al día siguiente hubiera aprovechado esa noche al máximo. Pero en esos instantes yo pensaba que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compartirlo con Sakura-chan. ¡Qué estúpido e ingenuo fui!

Llegamos a Konoha un poco después del amanecer con profundas ojeras debajo de nuestros ojos, tambaleándonos por el sueño, pero felices de haber llegado a casa. Nos miramos con un deje de complicidad y entramos por las grandes puertas de madera, que parecían darnos la bienvenida de nuevo. Saludamos a los guardias que ya tan bien nos conocían y caminamos por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la Torre Hokage. Para nuestra sorpresa, en el camino nos encontramos con el equipo de Gai-sensei.

- ¡Neji, Tenten, Lee! ¡Qué milagro muchachos! - saludó Sakura-chan acercándose a ellos amistosamente. - Sakura-san, ¡pero qué bueno es volver a verte! - exclamó con entusiasmo. Fruncí el ceño. Con demasiado entusiasmo diría yo. - Naruto - me llamó Neji haciéndome un ligero asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Respondí con el mismo gesto, antes de volverme hacia Tenten. - ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Acaban de regresar de una misión? - preguntó la kunoichi. - Sí, así es. Venimos a reportarnos con la Godaime. Espero que no esté de malas - respondió Sakura-chan. - ¡Qué bien! ¡Nosotros esperamos a Gai-sensei para ponernos en marcha! ¡Él nos guiará con la llama de su juventud! - animó Lee, saltando de un lado a otro como era su costumbre y provocando miradas de vergüenza en sus dos compañeros. Pobre Neji y pobre Tenten. Terminarían saliendo juntos tan sólo para evitar a la extravagante pareja que tenían en su equipo.

Y al parecer ambos tenían la misma clase de complicidad que Sakura-chan y yo, porque se miraron un momento antes de proseguir con la conversación.

- Y dime Naruto ¿qué clase de misión es ésa? Por lo visto están ocupados, no los he visto por la Aldea - preguntó Neji. - Es... algo así como mantener un ojo sobre Akatsuki y evitar que siga causando estragos... ya sabes, más que nada misiones de espionaje - mentí, rascándome la cabeza nerviosamente. Definitivamente no sabía mentir. Y lo mismo pareció pensar Neji porque me miró un momento con el ceño fruncido. - Bueno chicos, los dejamos, porque la vieja Tsunade debe de estar esperándonos - nos despedimos de ellos. - ¡Sakura-san tal vez cuando regreses podamos salir a algún lugar! - gritó Lee mientras nos alejábamos. - ¡Y que la llama de la juventud te acompañe!

Sakura-chan dejó escapar una risita antes de preguntar.

- ¿Me dejarías salir con Lee, Naruto? - La miré un momento con un mohín indignado, antes de contestarle. - Sabes que me arrancaría los brazos antes de hacerte daño a ti, pero si ese sujeto pelos de tazón, se atreve a acercársete, juro que lo dejaré sin descendencia - respondí.

Ella rió disimuladamente.

Finalmente llegamos frente al despacho de la vieja Tsunade y tuvimos que esperar un poco antes de que pudiera atendernos. Al parecer estaba en el hospital haciéndose cargo de unos pacientes. Pero cuando llegó nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos a la habitación. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y nos escrutó largamente antes de decir una palabra.

- Jiraiya ha estado haciendo investigaciones y me dijo que al parecer Akatsuki había trasladado su base - dijo al fin, recargándose en su cómoda butaca. - ¿A dónde? - pregunté impacientemente. - En la Aldea de la Roca, al oeste de Konoha. Al parecer se están dispersando para que nos sea más difícil seguirles la pista. A estas alturas ellos ya saben que ustedes buscan los bijuus - explicó la Godaime. - ¿Y es por eso que cada Akatsuki lleva un bijuu consigo? - preguntó Sakura-chan. - Sí, así parece. A cada uno se le entregó un demonio para que cuidase de él. Me alegro que ustedes estén haciendo tan buen trabajo. Les están causando problemas a la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo - sonrió complacida. Vaya, al fin... ni un solo grito en lo que llevábamos de conversación. - Ahora nosotros somos los perseguidores - asentí con emoción. Porque mientras más nos acercábamos a Akatsuki, más cerca estábamos de Sasuke. - Pero no se confíen Naruto, Sakura. Especialmente tú - se dirigió a mí con expresión seria - Tengan mucho cuidado ya que todo esto puede ser una trampa. Muy posiblemente ya no puedan encontrar a ningún bijuu que esté desprotegido, por eso les pido mucha cautela y discreción en su trabajo. Cuando lleguen a la aldea, quítense los protectores. No quiero que anuncien su identidad con eso puesto.

Asentimos con la cabeza.

- Y ahora quiero un informe detallado de su misión - pidió, recargando ambos brazos en la mesa y posando la barbilla sobre uno de ellos.

Procedimos a explicar detalladamente el ataque a nuestro barco, el encuentro con Yojeved-chan, la batalla con Zetsu y finalmente con Isonade. Omitiendo, por supuesto, ciertos detalles reveladores de nuestra relación.

- ¿Dicen que no encontraron el cadáver de Zetsu? - preguntó al final. - No. Sólo la capa flotando en el lago - respondió Sakura-chan. - Es probable que haya escapado, pero lo más importante es que salieron relativamente ilesos. Me impresiona que tengan la fuerza para enfrentarse a un Akatsuki. No cualquier ninja podría hacer semejante hazaña. - Peleamos en equipo, ayudados además por un aliado - explicó mi amiga, roja por el halago. - ¡Además yo ya logré dominar el Hiraishin no Jutsu! - repliqué emocionado y con una nota de orgullo en la voz. - ¿En serio? Jiraiya se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere. Pero bueno, a lo que vamos. Descansarán este día y mañana a primera hora los quiero en mi oficina para la asignación de su siguiente misión. - ¿Tan pronto? - me lamenté. Quería pasar un poco de tiempo con los amigos a los que no había podido ver desde hacía tanto. Pero al parecer ese sueño tendría que esperar un poco más. - Ahora que están tras la pista de Akatsuki probablemente ellos también los estén siguiendo. La Aldea y ustedes mismos estarán más seguros si no se quedan mucho tiempo en un solo lugar - replicó Tsunade-obachaan con un tono de voz que no admitía peros.

Un poco desilusionado por estas palabras, salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas para descansar lo que quedaba del día. Para mi sorpresa estaba tan cansado que en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me sumí en un profundo sueño que no se interrumpió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una vez duchado, vestido y con mi equipo preparado para partir, me encaminé de nuevo a la Torre Hokage. Me sentía fresco como una lechuga y listo para la acción. Entré al despacho de la Godaime y para mi sorpresa Sakura-chan ya estaba allí.

- Ahh por fin llegas - comentó la vieja Tsunade con un resoplido. - Le estaba comentando a Sakura que me gustaría que me hicieran una especie de favor. - ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere? - pregunté desconfiado. - Verás... hace unos días recibimos la visita de un importante señor feudal de la Aldea de la Roca. Trajo consigo a su hijo de diez años y como el hombre venía a una importante reunión no tenía planeado quedarse por mucho tiempo. Pero el niño quedó tan cautivado con la Aldea que le pidió a su padre que lo dejara estar unos días más. Como tenían familiares residiendo en Konoha, el señor lo dejó con sus abuelos. Pero la abuela cayó enferma hace unos días y no pueden llevar al niño de regreso a su hogar. El hombre está muy ocupado en su país y no puede venir a recogerlo, así que me pidió que lo enviara de vuelta hacia la Alde de la Roca. - ¿Y por qué precisamente nosotros? - me quejé. Ciertamente tenía planeado pasar ese pequeño viaje con Sakura-chan. - Porque los demás están de misión. Y da la casualidad de que ustedes van para allá - replicó con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. - Vamos Naruto, no puede ser tan malo. Es una criatura, no va a representar un serio problema para nosotros - animó Sakura-chan. Y de no haber sido por ella, por el entusiasmo que al parecer le provocaba viajar con un mocoso de diez años, jamás hubiera cedido. - Está bien - acepté al final, sabiéndome vencido. - Muy bien, entonces se los presentaré. Su nombre es Shiro. ¡Shiro, haz el favor de entrar! - gritó la Godaime aparentemente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sakura-chan y yo nos dimos la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver cómo ésta se abría lentamente y entraba un pequeño de ojos oscuros y cabellos castaños. Tenía una carita bastante inocente y al principio pensé que no daría problema alguno. De hecho llegué a imaginarme que tal vez no sería tan mala idea viajar con él. Nos miró a Sakura-chan y a mí durante unos breves instantes antes de irrumpir en la habitación con pasos nerviosos y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Me llamaba Hokage-sama? - preguntó el chiquillo con un hilo de voz. - Sí, Shiro. Te presento a los que serán tus guardaespaldas en el viaje. Éste es Naruto y ella es Sakura - dijo Tsunade-obachaan, señalándonos a medida que pronunciaba nuestros nombres. - Quiero que te portes bien con ellos y espero que no les des ningún problema. - Hola pequeño - saludó Sakura-chan inclinándose para ponerse a la altura del niño. Éste la miró unos instantes antes de sonreírle timídamente. Después giró su vista hacia mí y se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

Si en aquél momento pensé que ese niño era tierno e inocente, el comentario que le siguió a su minucioso examen me sacó de mi error.

- Pareces un payaso así vestido. - ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso del demonio?! - le grité ofendido, alzando un puño y colocándolo frente a él con la intención de amenazarlo. - ¡Naruto! - llamó la Godaime, evidentemente molesta. - La última vez que chequé tenías diecisiete años, pero te pones a discutir con un niño de diez como si tuvieras su edad. - ¡¿Acaso no escuchó lo que me dijo?! ¡Si voy a viajar con un escuincle de esta edad y voy a jugarme la vida por protegerlo, pido al menos un poco de respeto! - repliqué todavía airado. - Es un niño Naruto. Todos éramos así a esa edad - brincó Sakura-chan en su defensa.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme y le eché una última mirada fulminante.

Pero eso era tan sólo el principio. Jamás me imaginé lo imposible que podría hacerme la vida esa criatura cuya coronilla no me llegaba ni a la cintura.

Partimos de inmediato y dado que el chiquillo no podía saltar de un árbol a otro como lo hacíamos nosotros, tuvimos que caminar. Y si ese viaje normalmente duraba una semana, esta vez se prolongaría hasta dos. Todavía irritado no solamente por el comentario de Shiro sino también porque definitivamente no podría estar a solas con Sakura-chan me fui refunfuñando buena parte del camino hasta llegar a las afueras de Konoha.

Jamás olvidaré ese viaje. Y no precisamente porque haya sido agradable sino porque fue el peor de toda mi vida. Hasta ese momento me había enfrentado a varios Akatsukis, y posteriormente luché contra decenas de oponentes más. Pero ninguno me causó tantos problemas como aquél chiquillo.

Una vez que nos pusimos en marcha, el pequeño diablo no dejó de parlotear y preguntar acerca de todo lo que veía. Y no es que me molestara, pero su voz aguda penetraba en mis oídos como el chillido de una rata. Sakura-chan, por el contrario, parecía fascinada con el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué tienes esos bigotes? Te pareces mucho a Kenji, mi gato. - ¡No son bigotes! ¡Son marcas de nacimiento! - respondí fastidiado. - ¿Tus papás eran gatos? - volvió a preguntar, aún más asombrado. - ¡No! ¡Son rasgos, marcas, como quieras llamarles! ¡Así como tú tienes lunares, yo tengo estos! - volví a responder, aún más indignado.

Y ése sólo fue el comienzo de una pesadilla. Durante los días que siguieron el pequeño pareció agarrarme una aversión que era sólo comparable a la que yo le profesaba. En una ocasión recuerdo que nos detuvimos en medio del bosque y a la orilla de un lago para abastecernos de agua y darnos un baño.

Estaba yo tranquilamente disfrutando de las aguas, que aún estando ligeramente frías eran mucho mejor que permanecer sucio y apestoso, cuando de repente un grito me llegó a lo lejos.

- ¡Naruto, la cena ya está lista! - Sakura-chan se había quedado desempacando nuestras provisones para que tuviéramos algo que comer. - ¡Ya voy! - le contesté, acercándome a la orilla para recoger mis ropas.

Oh sorpresa, no estaban allí. Desesperado comencé a buscarlas por todos lados, hasta que me percaté que algo anaranjado flotaba no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Temiendo lo peor me acerqué a él y lo levanté. ¡Era mi ropa!

- ¡SHIRO! - grité, con la cara roja de ira.

Odiaba a ese diablillo. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Y en cuanto tuviera oportunidad lo ahogaría en ese río. El pequeño se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa, mitad triunfal mitad burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres Naru-chan? - Pequeño... en cuanto te alcance te voy a... - amenacé haciendo el amago de salir del río. - Sakura-chan, Naruto quiere pegarme - lloriqueó el pequeño corriendo a sus faldas, sabiendo que ella se tragaría todo lo que él le contase. - Y además pretende salir desnudo.

Sakura-chan llegó a su lado mucho más rápido de lo que yo hubiera creído humanamente posible.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es eso cierto, Naruto? - preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. - No, mira... es que... él... tiró mis ropas al río - expliqué. - Yo no hice nada - se defendió él. Lo miré incrédulo y tal como me lo esperaba, Sakura-chan le creyó. - No quiero que andes levantando falsos Naruto. Ahora tendrás que esperar allí hasta que se seque tu ropa - dijo la kunoichi agachándose para sacar las empapadas prendas y poniéndolas a secar. - ¿¡Nani?! Me convertiré en pasa aquí dentro - me quejé. - Pues debiste de haberlo pensado antes de dejarlas en la orilla.

El chiquillo reía a sus espaldas. Ese niño era un monstruo. Y lo odiaba...

- Condenado mocoso - dije, tan encolerizado que por un momento me olvidé de que no traía nada puesto. - ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡TU PONES UN PIE FUERA DE ESE RIO Y TE QUEDAS SIN HUEVOS! - amenazó ella con una vena latiéndole en la frente.

Me hundí en el agua, avergonzado y humillado. Viniendo de Sakura-chan esa era una seria amenaza y más valía proteger mi orgullo masculino si es que algún día tenía la intención de usarlo. Qué injusta era Sakura-chan... qué injusta era la vida... y qué siniestro y malvado era ese chiquillo.

Cinco horas después, parecía que mi ropa se había secado lo suficiente. Tiritando de frío me cambié rápidamente y me reuní con ellos para tomar mi cena, que por supuesto, se había enfriado. Shiro y Sakura-chan dormían profundamente. Mientras contemplaba a ese pequeño engendro me entraron unas ganas tremendas de asfixiarlo con las sábanas. Pero no... se suponía que tenía que protegerlo, no ser el causante de su muerte. Suspiré resignado y terminé mi cena.

En eso el mocoso se levantó y medio soñoliento dijo que iba a tomar un poco de agua. Tomó su cuenco y se fue al río. Por un momento, viéndolo llenar su cantimplora, pensé en tirarlo al agua para que sufriera lo mismo que yo. De esa manera, todo parecería ser un accidente. Pero miré a Sakura-chan y me lo pensé mejor. No quería saber lo que ella me haría al enterarse de la verdad.

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha, yo todavía enfadado por lo que me había hecho Shiro. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas, mismas a las que él respondía con una risita burlona. Todavía estábamos a diez días de camino. Diez tortuosos días antes de que pudiera deshacerme de ese pequeño.

Y esa noche cuando nos detuvimos a descansar, por fin vi mi oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con mi pequeña flor. El chiquillo se durmió en cuanto terminó de cenar y para mi fortuna aún era demasiado temprano para que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo. Así que tomados de la mano nos alejamos un poco y nos colocamos detrás de un árbol.

- Aún no entiendo cómo puedes preferir a ese niño antes que a mí - repuse haciendo morritos de enfado. - Oh vamos Naruto, no estarás celoso de una criatura de diez años ¿verdad? - replicó ella, divertida. No, definitivamente no estaba celoso de él, pues Sakura-chan tendría que ser una asaltacunas y a mí no me parecía que lo fuera. - Por supuesto que no, pero es que ¿acaso no ves que es un diablillo? Por su culpa casi muero de frío el otro día. Por no decir que me arrugué como una pasa. - Pero debes de admitir que fue divertido. - respondió ella. - Para ti que sólo observabas - repuse entre dientes. - Además, trata de ver a Shiro como si fuera un hijo nuestro - dijo Sakura-chan con una nota de ternura y anhelo en la voz. - Primero me hago santo, antes de engendrar a un monstruo como ése - contesté aterrorizado.

Giré la cara, molesto, pero ella me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al mío y a unos cuantos milímetros de que nuestras bocas se tocaran, la desgracia tenía que caer.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó una vocecita, asomada hacia nosotros. - Nada, nada - contestó Sakura-chan separándose bruscamente de mí. - ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? - ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan preguntón el escuincle? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él lo que hiciéramos o dejáramos de hacer? - Yo... este... esto... estaba revisándole el labio a Naruto. Lo que pasa es que se cortó y pues... verás como soy una ninja médico pues... lo estaba a punto de curar - inventó Sakura-chan a toda prisa. - A mí no me parece que esté herido. ¿Por qué mejor no le arreglas el rostro, tal vez así ya no estaría tan feo? - ¡Ahh maldito mocoso! ¿Por qué no cierras la boca de una vez y te vas a dormir? - le contesté. Ahora sí... yo lo mataba...

Sakura-chan se interpuso entre ambos, evitando una posible tragedia.

- Naruto tiene razón. Tal vez todos deberíamos irnos a dormir - dijo, dirigéndose más a mí que a esa endemoniada criatura.

Hubiera preferido lidiar con otro Akatsuki en vez de hacer de niñera de ese niño. Él estaba decidio a arruinar mi existencia, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero por qué a Sakura-chan la trataba tan bien?

Resignado, seguí a mi princesa de vuelta a los futones.

A medida que pasaban los días, mi odio por ese niño seguía acrecentándose más y más. Contra todo pronóstico llegó a ser mi enemigo declarado número uno. Llegué hasta pensar en colgarlo de un árbol para deshacerme de él. Estas ideas eran lo único que me calmaban en aquéllos momentos y hasta la fecha sigo pensando que fue lo único que salvó a ese pequeño de una muerte casi segura.

Pero lo peor estaba aún a punto de ocurrir. Yo no me explicaba cómo podía caber tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño y cómo podía esa diminuta cabeza albergar una mente aún más retorcida y siniestra que la del mismo Orochimaru, pero allí lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Caminando tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia de mí. Era increíble que me viera obligado a comer y dormir con él. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Tsunade-obachaan al mandarnos a este diablillo?

En esa ocasión íbamos caminando por una extensa pradera, que desembocaría en un pequeño desierto el cual tendríamos que atravesar para llegar finalmente a las laderas de una montaña que era donde se encontraba la Aldea de la Roca. Sakura-chan encabezaba la marcha, seguida por Shiro y al final iba yo.

Miraba al niño con odio contenido, casi esperando que en cualquier momento sufriera un ataque de combustión espontánea y prendiera en llamas ante mí. Yo sabía que ese tipo de milagros no solían ocurrir muy a menudo pero dicen que soñar no cuesta nada, así que yo me dedicaba a mirarlo con todo el odio del que era capaz de irradiar. Seguramente si mis ojos se hubieran convertido en puñales, varios ya estarían incrustados en su espalda.

Y en ese momento, casi como si pudiera percibir mis intenciones, se giró para verme con la que a mí me pareció la sonrisa más malévola que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Qué diablos estaría planeando? Nada bueno de seguro. O al menos nada bueno para mí.

No me había equivocado. Porque en ese momento alzó una mano y agarró vuelo, dirigiéndola hacia Sakura-chan. Para ser más exactos a cierta parte de la anatomía de Sakura-chan que, estaba seguro, ella en la vida me perdonaría que tocara. Mis ojos se abrieron en una expresión de horror absoluto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo le soltó una sonora nalgada.

Me quería morir en esos instantes. Me abalancé sobre el chiquillo para retorcer su cuello entre mis manos, pero para cuando extendí mis brazos para tomarlo, Sakura-chan se dio la vuelta, más enojada de lo que jamás la había visto. Y yo inclinado hacia ella como si de verdad hubiera sido el perpetrador de tal delito. Sus ojos refulgían con un brillo asesino y una vena palpitaba en su frente. De haber podido me hubiera fundido con la hierba o hubiera convocado un rayo para que me fulminara en ese instante. A mí y al canalla que se encontraba a mi lado.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! - Alzó el puño y descargó tal golpe en mi cabeza que por un instante el mundo me dio vueltas. - Yo no fui... - dije débilmente, aún atolondrado por el golpe. Un prominente chipote sobresalía de mis cabellos. ¡Pero qué rayos...! ¡Eso no era justo!

Por supuesto ella no me prestó atención. Siguió caminando tan ufana como si nada hubiera pasado, pero pisando con la fuerza necesaria para causar un terremoto. Detrás de ella trotaba Shiro. "Me las pagarás mocoso, me las pagarás" pensé, mientras se giraba para enseñarme la lengua. Ese niño había traspasado los límites de mi tolerancia. Pero no sólo eso, los había pisoteado y colmado hasta el punto en que juré que mi venganza no se haría esperar.

Y en efecto, pocos días después, mientras atravesábamos el desierto hicimos una pequeña parada para descansar.

- Quiero ir a dar un paseo - pidió el niño, poniendo la misma cara inocente y suplicante que siempre lograba convencer a Sakura-chan. Pero ese niño tenía de inocente lo que yo de un Uchiha. Sakura-chan preparaba unos bocadillos, así que le pidió que esperara. - ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! - exigió el niño, inflando los cachetes justo como hacía antes de estallar en berrinche. - Ohhh... no te apures Sakura-chan, yo lo llevaré de paseo - repliqué. Ciertamente no entendía cómo es que un desierto podía ser tan interesante como para que alguien quisiera pasearse por él, pero se me ocurrían mil maneras distintas para hacérselas pagar todas juntas. Sakura-chan me miró desconfiada, sabiendo el odio que yo le guardaba a ese niño. Pero mi voz sonó tan dulce y suave que pareció convencerla. - Está bien, pero no tarden demasiado. - Los ojos del chiquillo se abrieron de horror. - No te preocupes - la tranquilicé.

Y tomando al niño de una mano, lo levanté de un jalón tan brusco que me sorprendió que el brazo no se le zafara del hombro. Me lo llevé en volandas lejos de allí, con el niño quejándose entre amargos sollozos. Tal vez de dolor, tal vez de miedo.

- Ahora sí pequeñín... ¿qué es lo que me debes? - le pregunté. Se echó a llorar, gritando el nombre de Sakura-chan como si ella pudiera escucharlo. - Podría dejarte aquí y esperar a que mueras deshidratado. O podría empujarte hacia esos cactus o tal vez... - ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Yo lo lamento mucho, Naruto, prometo no volverlo a hacer!

Pero sus chillidos se vieron interrumpidos por la visión de un hombre totalmente vestido de blanco y con una máscara cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro. No podía distinguir más que sus ojos, de un gris muy claro y sus cabellos, aún más rubios que los míos.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - le pregunté. - Entrégame a ese niño - ordenó con una voz grave y profunda como el trueno. - ¿Y exactamente para qué lo quieres? - indagué. - Él es Shiro, el hijo de Hotaru el señor feudal de la Aldea de la Roca ¿no es cierto? - preguntó el extraño hombre. - Sí, así es - contesté yo. El pequeño se colocó detrás de mí, aferrándose a mis piernas con desesperación. - Entregámelo - volvió a ordenar el sujeto. - Ohhh... claro aquí lo tienes - contesté con una siniestra sonrisa, y desprendiendo al niño de mis ropas. - ¡No, Naruto, por favor! - lloriqueaba el pequeño.

El tipo se me quedó viendo, desconcertado. Al parecer esperaba una pelea, pero aunque era obvio que yo no se lo iba a entregar así como así, quería darle un buen susto a Shiro.

- Asegúrate de torturarlo lo suficiente, quiero que sufra tanto como sea posible - Me era difícil pronunciar esas palabras, pero las hacía creíbles el poco sentimiento de afecto que tenía hacia ese mocoso. - ¡Naruto! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NARUTO! ¡AYUDAME! - gritaba el niño, tan fuerte que pudo haberse desgarrado la garganta en el proceso. - Y más vale que nunca lo vuelva a ver en mi vida, así que desaparece con él en este instante - le dije al hombre, poniéndoselo en las manos como quien se deshace de una carga de explosivos. - ¿Me... me lo está dando así sin más? - preguntó éste confundido, recibiéndolo un tanto desconcertado. - Por mí te lo regalo. ¿Tú crees que vale la pena pelear por algo tan molesto como esto? Tengo mejores cosas en las que desperdiciar mi tiempo - contesté, dándome la media vuelta. El chiquillo estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto del terror, a juzgar por los gritos que pegaba. - ¡NO ME DEJES CON ESTE TIPO NARUTO! ¡POR FAVOR, LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A MOLESTARTE! - imploraba el pequeño.

A unos cuantos pasos me volví y le pregunté al sujeto que ya se disponía a llevárselo tan campante.

- ¡Hey tú! Espera... dime la verdad ¿qué piensan hacer con él? - Recuperar el dinero que nos debe Hotaru. Pagará lo que sea por tener a su hijo de regreso. - Me quedé pensando unos instantes antes de volver a preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndome a Shiro. - ¿Prometes que me dejarás en paz? - SÍ, LO QUE SEA, LO PROMETO, PERO POR FAVOR... NO ME DEJE AQUÍ.

Más valía no hacerlo esperar más tiempo. El pobre Shiro había tenido ya suficiente y parecía que había aprendido la lección. Con un par de Kage Bunshins y un Rasengan despaché al enemigo, recuperando de nuevo a Shiro. Nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura-chan esperando, un poco preocupada.

- ¿De verdad me ibas a dejar con ese sujeto? - me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y un deje de resentimiento en la voz. - ¿Cómo crees? Aunque no te hubieras arrepentido, de todos modos te hubiera rescatado - le aseguré. Y no estaba mintiendo. Por mucho que lo detestara, no podía dejarlo en manos de un secuestrador. - Uhmm... gracias Naruto. Y lamento todo lo que te hice pasar.

Le dije que no había problema y así, tomados fuertemente de la mano, nos encontró Sakura-chan. Enarcó las cejas de incredulidad y preguntó:

- ¿Qué, ahora ya son amigos del alma? - Bueno... parece que el pequeño Shiro y yo por fin olvidamos nuestras diferencias ¿verdad? - le guiñé un ojo. - Ha-hai. Naruto es estupendo. ¡Yo quiero ser un ninja igual que él! - Sakura-chan me miró, incrédula y me preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Qué rayos le hiciste Naruto? - Nada Sakura-chan... ya ves cómo son los niños. Un día te odian y al siguiente te adoran - respondí alegremente.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no insistió más. Y así nuestro viaje transcurrió sin más contratiempos. De hecho, Shiro y yo terminamos siendo buenos amigos ante la estupefacción de Sakura-chan.

- De verdad Naruto, ¿seguro que no lo drogaste? - dijo cuando llegamos a la Aldea de la Roca y el chiquillo se despidió efusivamente de nosotros, pero especialmente de mí. Hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas al abrazarme y prometerme que algún día nos volveríamos a ver. - No, Sakura-chan ¿de verdad me crees capaz de hacer eso? - le dije, guiñándole un ojo y echando a andar hacia la entrada de la Aldea.

* * *

**Sí, yo sé que este capítulo está un poco cutre en comparación con los demás T.T Pero es que yo se los advertí. La comedia no es mi fuerte, al menos a la hora de plasmarla en un papel, porque en persona soy realmente graciosa (o sera porque soy un chiste con patas?? U.U)**

**En fin... espero que me puedan dejar un pequeño review, aunque sea para suplicarme que en mi vida vuelva a escribir comedia y que mejor siga con mi estilo de escritura normal T.T Bueno, parece que hoy estoy un poco negativa. Pero es culpa del clima, que aquí en mi país (México por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad xD) es epoca de lluvias y uno no puede salir de su casa sin ver el cielo gris y encapotado. Definitivamente la clase de dias que me deprimen U.U**

**Bueno, ya basta de quejas, mejor me voy despidiendo antes de que agarre la computadora como pañuelo de lagrimas xD Nos estamos leyendo y espero que les haya agradado el capi (espero mucho verdad? T.T)**

**Hasta la próxima y en seguida me pongo a contestar los reviews, así que no se separen de sus mail xDD**

**Bye**


	24. Aika

Ya tengo lista la actualización!! je je xD Bueno, probablemente piensen que tardé un poco (mucho xD) en tenerles este capi, pero es que bueno... ya verán ustedes mismos por qué me llevó tanto tiempo hacerlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y ya no los entretengo más para que puedan leer a gusto xD

Por cierto, este capi salio muuuy largo, tanto, que de hecho pensé en cortarlo en dos... pero ya que es precisamente éste el que tiene el final... digamos... más interesante, decidi dejarlo entero. Así que recomiendo que calienten unas palomitas, se traigan un sofá, se pongan cómodos y procedan a leer xD

**AVISO: CONTIENE LEMON, ASI QUE AQUELLAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES A ESTAS COSAS, LEAN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD xDD**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN (AUNQUE QUISIERA xD) ASI COMO TAMPOCO EL DE AIKA HIMENIYA. UNOS SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO Y LA OTRA ES DE UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA DEL UN FORO, LLAMADA S4KU-N4RU.

Muchas gracias por leer el disclaimer xD Ahora pasemos a la historia que es si es cien por ciento mia.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Aika**

Caminamos por la Aldea de la Roca sin rumbo fijo, buscando algún lugar donde pudiéramos pasar la noche y empezar a indagar algunas cosas sobre nuestro próximo objetivo: el Yonbi, también conocido como Sokou. Tal como nos había advertido Tsunade-sama, nos habíamos quitado los protectores y ahora reposaban bajo nuestras mochilas, enterradas bajo varias capas de ropa, sólo por si acaso.

- Mmmm... ¿dónde te apetece quedarte Sakura-chan? - preguntó Naruto con tono aburrido, girando el cuello a derecha e izquierda y recorriendo con ojos desinteresados los locales y posadas. - No lo sé. A mí me da igual, pero no tenemos mucho dinero así que más vale que sea algo sencillo. - ¡Tengo una idea! - respondió mi amigo entusiasmado, con los ojos iluminados. - ¿Por qué no vamos a unos baños termales? La abuela Tsunade nunca nos deja descansar como es debido y creo que allí será un lugar perfecto para averiguar algunas cosas. - ¡Suena genial! - le apoyé emocionada. Ciertamente tenía razón en que Tsunade-sama apenas si nos daba un día de descanso antes de mandarnos a misión.

Caminamos un buen trecho más, buscando algo que pudiera ajustarse a nuestras necesidades de espacio y comodidad sin afectar demasiado nuestra economía. Y es que la Aldea de la Roca, no era precisamente acogedora. Las calles y casas no diferían mucho de las de Konoha, pero sus habitantes parecían tener cierta aversión por los extranjeros. Muchos nos miraban con recelo y otros hasta nos lanzaban miradas cargadas de hostilidad.

Y por fin, encontramos una linda posada que al parecer tenía baños termales en el patio de atrás. El edificio principal era una casita de madera con un pequeño anuncio colgando arriba de la puerta y meciéndose ligeramente a causa de la brisa que soplaba en esos momentos. Cuando atravesamos el umbral se escuchó un retintineo sobre nuestras cabezas.

- ¡Ah, sean bienvenidos! - saludó amablemente el encargado que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. La estancia no era muy grande, apenas si daba cabida para unas sillas pegadas a la pared este de la habitación. Pero tenía un bonito decorado y el interior estaba agradablemente iluminado.

A cada lado de la puerta que acabábamos de atravesar se encontraban dos macetas que albergaban una extraña planta que en mi vida había visto. Pero sus flores eran hermosas. Con el botón dorado y los pétalos violetas, contrastaba con las paredes de madera de la habitación. Nos acercamos alegremente hasta el hombre que nos había saludado, y por primera vez me fijé detenidamente en su aspecto.

Era un hombre algo mayor, que fácilmente andaba rayando los cuarenta y su incipiente calva parecía ser buena prueba de ello. Debajo de las espesas cejas castañas se ocultaban unos bondadosos y pequeños ojos pardos que nos miraban con atención y cortesía. Un bigote muy bien cuidado y perfectamente recortado le daban un aire de elegancia que su vestimenta sencilla parecía anular por completo.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles? - preguntó acercándose a nosotros. - Queremos una habitación - se adelantó Naruto echándome una traviesa mirada. El encargado se nos quedó viendo. Sus oscuros ojos vagaban de un rostro al otro con un punto de diversión brillando en ellos. - Me temo que aquí las habitaciones están separadas. Hombres y mujeres no pueden compartir el mismo cuarto - replicó. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - saltó mi rubio amigo con un tono de voz que no podía ocultar la desilusión que sentía. Secretamente una parte de mí también se lamentaba. - Así son las reglas muchacho, lo siento mucho. - ¡Bah, estúpido aquél que las inventó! - replicó Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una chica entró corriendo por la puerta que seguramente daba hacia el patio trasero. - ¡Aika! ¡No me digas que otra vez te atraparon espiando en los baños! - repuso el encargado del lugar, con un deje de reproche en su voz. Sin embargo, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

La chica que acababa de irrumpir en la estancia reía alegremente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- Pues ya ves Hioto, parece que mis dotes de espía no son tan buenas como me lo imaginaba.

Se giró hacia nosotros y nos echó una larga mirada antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? - Yo soy Sakura Haruno y él es mi... ehh... ¿amigo? - dudé un instante. Era tremendamente vergonzoso admitir que el kitsune y yo teníamos una relación mucho más íntima. - Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Y tú eres? - Ella es Aika Himeniya - interrumpió el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros. - Acaba de llegar hace unos pocos días y ya está causando problemas ¿verdad Aika?

La chica volvió a reír, esta vez algo nerviosa y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Yo? Pero si soy un ángel Hioto. Además ya les estás dando una mala impresión a estos chicos y eso que no han terminado de instalarse. - Bueno, pues qué se le va a hacer. Pero tienes razón, primero tengo que darles las llaves de la habitación a este par de "amigos" - recalcó la palabra mucho más de lo necesario dándole un toque sarcástico antes de proseguir. - Aquí tienen las llaves de sus habitaciones y no se preocupen por el dinero - agregó cuando Naruto empezó a rebuscar en su monedero - podrán pagarme cuando se vayan.

Sacó dos pequeñas llavecitas plateadas de un casillero de donde colgaban varias más y nos las entregó.

- Aika ¿podrías... - empezó a decir Hioto, pero la chica se le adelantó. - ¿¡Y a qué están esperando?! - exclamó, tomando a Naruto de un brazo y arrastrándolo literalmente hasta la puerta por la que ella había irrumpido momentos antes. - ¡Yo los guiaré hasta sus habitaciones!

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa al encargado, misma que él respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento. Un tanto resignada los seguí a través de la puerta hacia el patio trasero, donde la belleza del paisaje me hizo detenerme unos momentos.

Ante mis ojos se extendía un pequeño jardín donde varias especies de plantas y flores tapizaban la hierba. Un corto sendero de piedras lo cruzaba por en medio y a un lado de éste se encontraba un estanque de aguas cristalinas. Al otro lado crecía un ciruelo de moderadas dimensiones con sus hojas de un tono rojizo que jamás había visto en una planta.

El jardín estaba rodeado por un camino de tablas de madera que tenía escaleras en todas sus esquinas que daban acceso hacia las habitaciones. Cuando salí de mi ensoñación, me di cuenta que ni Aika ni Naruto se encontraban allí.

- ¡Naruto! - grité, indignada por haberme dejado allí sola para irse con una chica que acababa de conocer. - ¡Aquí estoy Sakura-chan! - se escuchó una voz frente a mí. Alcé la vista y vi a mi rubio amigo saludándome alegremente con la mano y apoyado en el barandal del segundo piso.

Le di alcance en pocos minutos y a su lado encontré a Aika. Una pizca de celos aguijoneó mi estómago y le eché una mirada un tanto despectiva. Ciertamente la muchacha no era fea. Su largo pelo rojizo estaba atado en dos coletas que caían hasta su cintura. Era de piel blanca y nos la llevábamos en estatura, pero lo más peculiar de su apariencia eran sus ojos.

El iquierdo era de un azul celeste muy parecido al de Naruto. Y el otro era amarillo, ámbar como las pupilas de los felinos. Sin embargo, parecía una chica muy simpática y por lo mismo me pareció imposible enojarme con ella.

- Te estábamos esperando Sakura. Parece que a ti te conmueven mucho los paisajes bonitos - rió alegremente. Esa risa traviesa y despreocupada más propia de una niña traviesa que de una adolescente de dieciséis años, le daba un cierto aire de inocencia.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta y nos guió a través de un estrecho pasillo hacia dos habitaciones que estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Una vez más se afianzó al brazo de mi compañero y no lo soltó hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Si necesitan algo, mi habitación es ésta - señaló la que estaba al lado de la mía. - Ahora les dejaré desempacar y espero verlos en los baños termales. El brillo travieso que asomó a sus pupilas delataba sus verdaderas intenciones. Recordé que el encargado había mencionado algo acerca de espiar a los demás.

Naruto y yo nos lanzamos una mirada y ambos nos encogimos de hombros.

Las recámaras no eran muy espaciosas, pero tenían lo necesario para instalarse comódamente en ellas. Había una cama individual, una mesita de noche, un pequeño ropero y una ventana en la pared más alejada de la habitación. Desempaqué mis pocas pertenencias y las guardé en el armario que estaba frente a la cama. Abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz y me preparé para lo que sería una larga estancia en las aguas termales.

Minutos después salía con una larga toalla blanca envolviendo mi esbelta figura y de puro milagro di con la entrada hacia los baños. Aika ya estaba allí, metida hasta el cuello en las relajantes aguas vaporosas. Despojándome de la toalla me introduje a su lado. Al parecer estaba bastante absorta en algo, porque dio un respingo cuando las aguas se alborotaron con mi presencia.

- Ahh eres tú Sakura - suspiró aliviada al reconocerme. - Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien? - pregunté, mientras humedecía mi cabello. - No... no, para nada... es sólo que... - tartamudeó nerviosa. La miré extrañada antes de que ella terminara por decir - No, mejor olvídalo. - Creí que tenías la costumbre de espiar en los baños - comenté, intentando hacer conversación. - ¿Qué? Ahh... este... no precisamente. Hioto exagera un poquitín ¿sabes? - Pero algo en el movimiento nervioso de sus manos y en el recorrido errático de su mirada, me hizo creer que de hecho, no exageraba para nada.

Me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a relajarme durante unos minutos. Sin embargo cuando los abrí, Aika no estaba a mi lado. La busqué con la vista hasta que una mancha rojiza me alertó de su presencia. Estaba un poco más a mi izquierda, viendo de hito en hito a una joven de negros cabellos que en esos momentos se quitaba su toalla y se introducía lentamente en el agua. Algo en el brillo intenso de su mirada me hizo pensar que algo no andaba del todo bien con esta chica.

Avanzaba lentamente en el agua, tratando de no captar la atención de ninguno de los hombres que estaban a mi alrededor. Mi objetivo era el pequeño agujero, casi imperceptible, que se abría en las tablas de madera que separaban los baños termales de los hombres y las mujeres. Tan sólo de pensar lo que vería al otro lado me hacía temblar para mis adentros. Era cierto que mis intenciones no eran del todo inocentes, pero me consolaba el hecho de que Ero-sennin tenía como propósito espiar a todas las chicas que estaban al otro lado y yo solamente tenía interés en una sola.

Sabía que si Sakura-chan me encontraba espiando probablemente no viviría para contarlo. Pero aún así sabía que el riesgo valía la pena. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al pequeño agujerito que parecía gritarme desesperadamente para que viera a través de él una voz me detuvo.

- Yo que tú no haría eso.

Me giré lentamente, buscando una excusa que pudiera justificar mi cauteloso andar y mi súbito rubor.

- Yo... este... no... iba a... solo quería... es que... se estaba enfriando el agua donde estaba y quería buscar un lugar... más... caliente - Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Quién se iba a creer semejante excusa? - Si, ya me di cuenta que buscabas algo más... caliente - replicó sarcásticamente un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Tendría más o menos mi edad, aunque se veía que era un palmo más alto que yo. - ¡No es eso! - me defendí lo mejor que pude, captando el doble sentido de sus palabras. Quería creer que mi fuerte sonrojo se podría atribuir a la temperatura del agua, pero al parecer, el chico no pareció pensar lo mismo. - Pues la temperatura aquí es la misma que donde te encuentras y no creo que sea normal que tu cara esté más roja que un tomate. - Bueno ¿y se puede saber quién eres? ¿Y qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? - murmuré, hundiéndome hasta la barbilla en el agua caliente. - Mi nombre es Shikoro. Y sólo trato de advertirte lo que te conviene, pero si quieres, puedes mirar. No es que yo no lo haya hecho - agregó después con una sonrisa que daba a entender lo que había visto del otro lado. - Y me dices pervertido - murmuré echándole una mirada resentida. - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? - preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario. - Bueno, venimos a investigar unas cosas en la aldea - expliqué, tratando de no dar demasiados detalles de la misión que nos había arrastrado hasta ese lugar. - Así que eres un ninja ¿eh? - indagó Shikoro. De no haber sido porque su tono de voz era bastante despreocupado, no le habría respondido con la verdad. Pero me pareció que él también lo era, así que decidí revelarle nuestra identidad. - Sí, de Konoha. - ¿Vienes solo? - No, Sakura-chan viene conmigo. Ella también es una kunoichi de Konoha. - A ver... - dijo éste acercándose hasta el agujero el cual yo llevaba varios y tortuosos minutos intentando alcanzar. En ese instante le bloqueé el paso. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que un sujeto cualquiera espiara a Sakura-chan? Dándose cuenta de mi repentina inquietud, alzó una ceja, desconcertado. - Ahh ya veo - susurró al cabo de unos minutos, con el rostro iluminado. - Ahora entiendo por qué querías espiarla - se rió divertido. - No es eso... es sólo que... - La sangre me hervía por dentro, no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza. Por eso decidí cambiar de tema. - Por cierto, ¿sabes algo acerca de Aika? - ¿Aika? ¿Aika Himeniya? - Se rascó la barbilla y elevó la vista al cielo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar. - Ahhh... la chica de los ojos bicolores ¿no es cierto? - Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿A que es bonita? Pues sí, si la conozco. Pero... ella... es... un tanto diferente ¿sabes? - ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? - indagué. - Pues... no es una chica común y corriente, como las que tú y yo conocemos. Vamos... que es rara... intentó explicar al ver mi expresión confundida.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que decidiera salir de allí. Aika estaba sentada en el borde con las piernas metidas en el agua y moviéndolas distraídamente. Envuelta en su toalla miraba de reojo a las chicas que entraban o salían del baño. Una sonrisa un tanto pervertida adornaba su rostro. ¿En qué rayos estaría pensando? me pregunté mientras cubría mi cuerpo.

- ¿Ya nos vamos tan pronto? - se quejó ella, desviando con desgana la vista de una muchacha de cabellos castaños que se estiraba perezosamente, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. - Quedé de reunirme con Naruto - le contesté. Era una chica extraña. Miraba a las demás con un interés poco común. Con demasiado interés, me atrevería a decir. Pero su siguiente comentario despejaron mis dudas. - ¿De verdad? ¿Con ese chico tan lindo? Pues iré contigo. - Fruncí el ceño un tanto molesta ante su entusiasmo, pero la seguí hasta los vestuarios donde nos cambiamos de ropa.

Afuera ya estaba Naruto esperando, apoyado en la pared y con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, cuando me vio, esbozó una gran sonrisa, las mismas que me habían hecho volverme loca por él. Pero antes de que pudiera correr a su encuentro o hacer algún otro movimiento Aika se adelantó rápidamente y se colgó de su espalda, refregándole los pechos por detrás. Por un instante pensé que lo hacía a propósito, pero el brillo interesado de su mirada, el mismo que le había visto hacía unos momentos en los baños termales, había desaparecido para dar paso a una mucho más inocente. Contrariada, me acerqué a Naruto, sin apartar la vista de Aika y saludé a mi rubio amigo con un fugaz beso.

Esa tarde, después de haberlo pasado en las relajantes aguas de la posada, decidimos ir a comer. Aika dijo conocer un local donde vendían una comida exquisita y barata, que estaba segura que nos encantaría. La seguimos fuera de la hospedería donde nos alojábamos mientras nos conducía por las bulliciosas calles de la aldea.

Se movía con soltura en aquél ambiente tan hostil para nosotros, acostumbrados al trato amable de los habitantes de Konoha. Pero cuando le preguntamos que si era de aquí su rostro se ensombreció y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo recuperó su entusiasmo habitual conforme nos acercábamos al lugar donde nos guiaba. En ningún momento soltó el brazo de Naruto, y a veces, cuando reía enterraba su cara en el pecho de mi amigo. Era muy alegre y por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a mi entendimiento me era imposible enojarme con ella, por mucho que quisiese. Estaba segura que de haber sido cualquier otra chica le habría volado los dientes en cuanto se hubiera aferrado con esa seguridad a la mano de mi Naruto.

Pero ella era distinta. Tenía un aire de alegre optimismo y todos sus movimientos parecían estar impulsados por la llana amistad. No veía un claro propósito de ligárselo o de querérselo tirar, por ejemplo. Algo en su actitud desenfadada y confiada me hacían pensar que ella era cariñosa por naturaleza.

La comida fue muy agradable y transcurrió entre pláticas y risas, entre bromas y anécdotas, pero lo que llamó en especial mi atención, fue que evadía mucho el tema de su origen. Parecía renuente a explicarnos de dónde provenía o qué había sido de su familia. En cuanto sacábamos el asunto a colación, ella respondía con indirectas o con respuestas muy vagas.

Y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, finalmente emprendimos el camino de regreso. Como era su costumbre, Aika no se separó de Naruto en ningún momento, todavía abrazada a su brazo. Para esas alturas eso estaba dejando de incomodarme, pero al llegar a nuestras habitaciones ocurrió algo que no logró pasarme tan desapercibido.

Cuando nos despedimos de Aika un comentario salido de labios de mi amigo, me dejó gélida de sorpresa.

- Aika es una chica bastante linda. Me sorprende que no tenga novio, estoy seguro que cualquiera querría una cita con ella. - ¿Incluido tú no? - le pregunté con dureza. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no notó el enfado en mi rostro ni la expresión seria que había adoptado. - Pues admito que sí, pero... - En ese momento lo interrumpí. - ¿Pues entonces por qué no vas y te metes a su habitación y le pides una cita? - le grité furiosa, entrando en la mía y cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Claro que Aika no tenía ningún interés especial en Naruto, pero mi amigo estaba comenzando a desarrollar claras inclinaciones hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, dicen por ahí que "la carne es débil"y por muy fiel o leal que fuera mi rubio compañero no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? - se escuchaba su voz al otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Déjame en paz Naruto! ¡Creo que es bastante obvio que tú ya no quieres nada conmigo! - grité, aún de espaldas a la pared en donde resonaba el golpe de sus nudillos. Siguió aporreando la puerta durante varios minutos más, insistiendo y suplicando, preguntando e implorando.

Hasta que finalmente desistió y sus pasos se escucharon apagados por la madera del suelo. "Eso es... destrózame el corazón como lo hizo Sasuke-kun".

- Creí que tú eras diferente - murmuré entre dientes, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro.

Me apoyé en la pared, temblando de rabia y tristeza. Sentía que las piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo y que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Dejé que mi cuerpo se resbalara hasta el suelo, hasta quedar de rodillas, totalmente desparramada como una muñeca sin vida. ¿Habría estado bien lo que le dije? ¿Acaso había exagerado en mi reacción? A fin de cuentas Naruto me había demostrado una y mil veces que mi vida era lo más importante para él. ¿Cómo podía dudar de su amor?

Inconscientemente me llevé la mano hasta el colgante que me había regalado y me lo quité de un tirón. La gema aún brillaba, mucho más fuerte que antes si era posible. ¿Pero podía confiar en una esmeralda? ¿Podía estar segura de que ese objeto material era capaz de representar un amor que ni siquiera yo era capaz de asegurar que me tenía? Suspiré largamente, y no sin considerable esfuerzo, logré incorporarme. Tambaleante, me dirigí hasta la ventana y la abrí violentamente.

La fría corriente de aire me despejó la mente y me trajo un poco de la serenidad que tanto necesitaba. Estaba segura de que todo aquello era un error, pero mi orgullo me mantenía allí plantada, incapaz de dar media vuelta y regresar a pedirle perdón al ser que más amaba. Resultaba irónico pensar que años atrás había decidido renunciar a él y dejar que Sasuke me mangoneara y me pisoteara a su antojo y ahora... no podía hacerlo a un lado ante la persona que había sacrificado su propia felicidad tan sólo para brindármela a mí a manos llenas.

Y en ese instante me odié. Me odié a mí misma porque creí que muy dentro de mí seguía siendo la chiquilla estúpida e inmadura que había acudido llorando a Tsunade-sama para pedirle que la tomara como aprendiza. Ni los años de duro entrenamiento, ni la cruel partida de Sasuke, ni sus frías palabras de rechazo, ni el amor de Naruto habían logrado cambiarme. Tal vez por fuera pareciera diferente... pero por dentro seguía siendo inútil, caprichosa y egoísta.

Un ruido a mis espaldas interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Me di la media vuelta casi esperando que fuera Naruto con su eterna sonrisa y sus ojos celestes derrochando ternura y cariño. Pero en su lugar vi a Aika. La chica reía a carcajadas y antes de cerrar la puerta, le enseñó la lengua a alguien que yo no podía ver.

- ¡Ni modo chicas! ¡Tal vez logren atraparme en la próxima! - le gritó a la puerta, mientras se daba la vuelta todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en los labios.

Parecía que había estado corriendo porque venía con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas. El contraste entre la expresión de mi rostro y el suyo era tan grande que su alegría se desvaneció en ese instante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté con aspereza. - Yo eh... pues... verás - tartamudeó Aika, un tanto sorprendida ante la rudeza de mi comentario. - ¿Cómo lograste entrar si tenía puesto el seguro? - la interrumpí bruscamente sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de organizar sus ideas. - Ahh... por alguna extraña razón mi llave abre también tu puerta y pues me confundí de habitación. Perdona si te molesto, ya... ya me voy... -

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de mis ojos. Al ver a Aika sentía como si una herida reciente volviera a abrirse y a sangrar profusamente. Ella se quedó paralizada y a pesar de mi renuencia se acercó y me tomó delicadamente de los hombros guiándome hasta la cama y haciendo que me sentara en el borde de la misma.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Odiaba llorar frente a los demás. Sentía que mi alma quedaba vulnerable... y que daba la impresión de ser lo que tanto me esforzaba por no parecer. Aika me abrazó y dejó que me desahogara, que todas esas lágrimas brotaran calladamente hasta terminarse. Hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos y rojizos por el llanto. Hasta que no tuve más que derramar.

Finalmente me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas bicolores me transmitieron una paz que pocas personas lograban irradiar con un solo vistazo. Mostraban preocupación y congoja. Era el colmo que la persona que había sido la tercera en discordia en nuestra relación fuera la misma que estuviera ofreciéndome consuelo y un hombro para llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? - me preguntó quedamente, sin dejar de mirarme. - Te... te vas a reír... es realmente estúpido - protesté, desviando la vista. Pero ella llevó una mano a mi barbilla forzándome a reanudar el contacto visual. - La gente llora por cosas estúpidas. ¿O a poco crees que existe un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derramar lágrimas en vano? - dijo sonriendo. - Supongo que no... Es que Naruto y yo... - ¿Terminaron? - adivinó casi al instante. La miré sorprendida. No habíamos mencionado nuestra relación en ningún momento. Al menos no que pudiera recordar. - ¿Cómo sabes lo de... - Sakura... Sakura... se nota que eres demasiado ingenua para estas cosas. Pues lo sé porque es obvio. Y no tanto por ti sino por él. El amor que te tiene es casi palpable. Se respira con sólo estar a su lado, con sólo verlos convivir. Hay que ver cómo te mira. Jamás he visto ojos tan cargados de ternura y cariño. - Pero él ha dicho... ha dicho que... - Las palabras no significan nada ante la inmensidad de los sentimientos Sakura. No tengo idea de lo que haya podido decir, pero te aseguro que él te quiere. Mucho. Demasiado si me lo preguntas. - Él dijo que de poder, te pediría una cita - repliqué con un hilo de voz. Me sentí estúpida al decir esa frase. Para mi desconcierto ella comenzó a reír. - Dudo que lo haga Sakura, sobre todo cuando se entere de lo que soy. - ¿De... de lo que eres? - pregunté, alzando la mirada. - Podrías ponerme al chico más guapo, atractivo, sexy o bueno del mundo. A mí me pasaría totalmente desapercibido - contó, sonrojándose en ese momento. - ¿A qué te refieres? - No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. - Bueno... ¿recuerdas que Hioto mencionó que solía espiar en los baños termales? Si te fijas bien no dijo nada acerca de hombres. Yo... a mí... bueno... - ¿Entonces en dónde espías? ¿En el de los ancianos? - pregunté, sin ni siquiera saber si existía una sección especial para la tercera edad. - ¡No Sakura! Yo no tengo dificultad en espiar en los baños termales, porque en donde me meto es en donde espío. - Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tú eres... - pregunté sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda porque había compartido el baño con ella y me había visto... bueno, desnuda. - Sí, pero no te apures, no eres mi tipo - agregó entre risitas. Torcí la boca un tanto ofendida, pero indudablemente más tranquila. - En fin, ahora que sabes todo esto... ¿no crees que deberías estar en otro lado? - preguntó, señalando hacia la puerta. - Creo que tienes razón, iré a... reconciliarme con él. - Si quieres puedo cuidar de tu llave - agregó. - ¿Mi llave? - No creo que regreses en toda la noche - rió traviesamente, provocando que el color se me subiera a las mejillas. - Sí, claro, por supuesto - contesté rápidamente, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El trayecto por el pasillo me pareció excesivamente largo y cada paso requería toda la fuerza de mi voluntad. Sopesaba las palabras de Aika y sabía que probablemente tuviera razón, pero... yo quería hacerlo. Intuía que había llegado el momento de darle aquello por lo que tan pacientemente me había esperado. Pero también quería convencerme a mí misma de que había olvidado a Sasuke definitivamente, que ese doloroso pasado había quedado atrás, enterrado por el nuevo sentimiento que ahora albergaba por mi rubio compañero.

Quería mostrarle a Naruto y a mí misma, que era capaz de entregarle mi corazón a alguien más, que podía volver a amar y a confiar. Y a pesar de todo esto, cuando llegué hasta su habitación y apoyé mi mano en el picaporte, vacilé. Las ganas de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado se volvieron inmensas. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Estaba nerviosa, para qué ocultarlo.

"No seas tonta, vas a pedirle perdón y luego ya veremos qué es lo que pasa" me susurraba una vocecita en mi cabeza que me urgía a entrar de una vez por todas. Apreté los dientes y mi cuerpo se tensó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió lentamente y con un chirrido apenas audible.

Y allí estaba él. Apoyado en la ventana como lo había estado yo. Mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, recargado sobre sus brazos. Se estremecía cada poco tiempo, no sabía si por el llanto o por el frío. El solo hecho de pensar que había sido yo la causante de sus lágrimas me hacía sentir repugnante. Aún le seguía haciendo daño. Tantos años transcurridos y aún lo seguía lastimando. Era un ser despreciable, no cabía duda y no merecía el amor desmedido que Naruto me entregaba cada día de su existencia.

Quise hablarle, pero la voz no me salió. Las palabras se amontonaban en mi boca, pero por alguna razón el sonido no brotaba de mis labios. Y con pasos rápidos, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a abrazarlo. Rodeé con mis brazos su espalda, sintiendo el calor ansiado, el olor tan conocido.

- Perdóname - murmuré entre sollozos, enterrando la cara en su cazadora naranja.

Aquélla voz. Sí, sin duda era la de mi princesa. Mis oídos jamás confundirían ese sonido. Pero ¿por qué estaba aquí? Había estado llorando desde que Sakura-chan me cerró la puerta en las narices, gritándome algo de que yo ya no la quería. Qué gran mentira. No se podía imaginar lo equivocada que estaba. No podía ni sospechar lo erradas que eran sus palabras.

Me giré sorprendido y me encontré con el espectáculo más hermoso que mis ojos jamás podrían volver a ver. Allí estaba ella, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos jade, traspasándome con esas pupilas que conseguían desvestir mi alma y dejarla a su merced. A merced de esa marejada de sentimientos que ella siempre lograba despertar en mí.

Porque la quería, de eso no había duda. La abracé con fuerza, tomándola de la cintura y uniendo sus labios con los míos. Esa era mi respuesta. ¿Perdonarla? Sonaba absurdo. La pregunta sería ¿qué no le perdonaría?

Ella me devolvió el beso, llevando sus manos hasta mi cabello enredándolo entre las doradas hebras, tirando de él para aumentar la presión. Y una vez más saboreé esos labios que me llevaban a la locura, que me hacían delirar, llorar, pedir, rogar por más. Paseé mi lengua por su boca, explorando, lamiento, succionando todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance hasta encontrarme con la suya y empezar una tierna lucha donde ambas forcejeaban por adentrarse más y más.

Nos separamos para respirar y ella me miró. Me vi reflejado en sus iris esmeralda, vi mis pupilas veladas por el deseo, ansiosas, hambrientas, ardiendo con una pasión que ya no podía retener.

- Sakura-chan... ¿estás segura de esto? - le pregunté, como pidiendo permiso.

Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que quería. No podía proceder sin su aprobación. Si esto iba a continuar, si el desenlace sería ése, entonces tenía que ser por amor. Yo no quería que ella me entregara nada por compromiso, por temor, por necesidad, por lujuria. Quería saber que en el acto me estaría entregando su corazón, que estaría dándome lo mismo que yo le entregaría. Porque yo pensaba poner en ello mi alma, mi ser, mi vida, todo lo que era y lo que jamás sería.

Ella asintió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de mi rostro. Y fue el fulgor intenso de su mirada lo que me hizo convencerme de que era cierto lo que me decía. Que estaba consciente de lo que pasaría y que ella también lo deseaba. Volví a besarla, casi con fiereza, con una desesperación que nunca había sentido. Mis manos volaron hasta los tirantes de su delgado camisón que usaba para dormir, y con un leve movimiento la despojé de la fina tela.

Ella bajó la cremallera de mi cazadora, con una lentitud que me era insoportable. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, rozando, acariciando, frotando, sintiendo la piel que había dejabajo y que ardía con cada roce de sus dedos. Me la quitó sin mucho esfuerzo y a partir de allí fue el instinto el que comenzó a guiar a este par de enamorados. Las prendas volaron, quedando tiradas a un lado de nosotros y una vez rotas todas las barreras físicas que nos impedían estar juntos, nos abrazamos.

La tomé entre mis brazos, y la tumbé en la cama con suma delicadeza. Me puse a horcajadas sobre ella contemplando su cuerpo perfecto, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello grácil, las curvas de su silueta, las piernas largas y estilizadas, los muslos suaves y redondos.

Tan linda, tan hermosa... me sentí mareado ante tan devastadora belleza. Pero ella no me permitió verla por mucho tiempo, porque se abrazó a mi cuello, obligándome a besarla de nuevo, haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo, sintiendo su calidez acogedora, su embriagador aroma que desprendía la carne desnuda y los cabellos tersos como la seda.

Un leve gemido escapó de mi boca cuando su intimidad y la mía quedaron pegadas, cuando sentí sus senos contra mi pecho, su piel contra la mía, cuando sentí entre mis manos su fragilidad y delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo la firmeza de su cuerpo y la seguridad de sus movimientos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a ese contacto. Cada poro de mi piel se erizó al instante, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, tan rápido que me dolía, tan fuerte que lo escuchaba, tan cerca de mi pecho que creí que se saldría. La sangre voló por mis venas, como si de repente se hubiera diluido y corriera con más facilidad a través de ellas. Me sentí arder a pesar del frío que se colaba por la ventana, pensé que de un momento a otro estallaría en llamas y me pregunté por cuánto tiempo más podría contener esta sensación que se alojaba en lo profundo de mis entrañas, y que se derramaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

Mis manos revolotearon por aquél terreno desconocido, pero tantas veces había soñado yo con ese momento, que no me pareció del todo ajeno. Tanto despierto como dormido fantaseaba con la posibilidad de conquistar cada hueco de su cuerpo, cada recoveco donde se escondía su esencia, aquélla que me hacía amarla con desesperada locura, con aterradora intensidad, con una pasión sosegada pero arraigada con fuerza en mi corazón.

Exploré con traviesa curiosidad sus pechos, acariciando con suavidad aquéllos montículos perfectamente redondeados, bajando hasta sus caderas, pasando por su abdomen, descendiendo por sus piernas, para volver a subir y recorrer el mismo camino.

Cierta parte de mi cuerpo palpitaba con frenesí, incitándome a adentrarme en ella, a develar aquél oscuro secreto que divide el delirio de la razón, la vida de la muerte, la pasión de la lujuria, el amor del deseo. Mientras tanto ella paseaba sus manos por mi espalda, quemándome con las yemas de sus dedos, dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí, electrizando y vivificando cada pedazo de mi ser.

Luego llegaba hasta mi cuello, pasando con desquiciante sensualidad por él hasta llegar a mis cabellos, totalmente alborotados, brillando con reflejos de color oro por la luz plateada de la luna. Y jalaba de ellos, tiraba de ellos, se enredaba en ellos, como si la vida no estuviera hecha más que para desembocar en ese punto.

Mientras tanto yo me separé de sus labios, con la dificultad que seguramente le costaría a un trozo de hierro alejarse de un imán, y descendí hasta su cuello, devorándolo ansiosamente, pasando mi lengua por aquélla piel nívea y pura, mucho más hermosa que la porcelana, más inmaculada que la nieve, más suave que el algodón. Dejé algunas pequeñas marcas con mis dientes, trazando un sendero de besos, dejando un camino húmedo hasta sus pechos, mismos que besé con ternura, casi con devoción, frotando mis labios contra la tersa superficie, impregnándolos con aquél olor, disfrutando de la sensación, preguntándome cuánto placer podría contener antes de explotar.

Mi corazón palpitaba con vehemencia, ahogado de dicha y excitación, mis sentidos se embotaban a momentos, sólo para despertar con renovados bríos y transmitirme con aturdidora fuerza las sensaciones que me recorrían en forma de oleadas de fuego, que me hacían estremecer, temblar, suspirar, gemir, jadear. Que parecían estrujar mi alma hasta exprimirle todas las gotas de deseo que pudieran quedar, que hacían que mi estómago se apachurrara en el fondo de mi vientre como para dejar lugar a la excitación que iba en aumento.

Seguí bajando, pasando por su abdomen, hasta exhalar mi aliento sobre la entrada virgen, aquélla donde residía la fuente de su placer, donde todo hombre aspiraba a entrar, allí donde te dabas cuenta de que la vida se reducía a un único objetivo, donde miedos y esperanzas se disolvían, donde penas y llanto se esfumaban al penetrar por ella.

Y luego regresé a sus labios, de donde escapaban los leves gemidos que mis caricias le arrancaban y que parecían suplicarme, pedirme a gritos que los devorara entre los míos. Bajé mi mano, sin romper el beso y acaricié, con timidez al principio, su intimidad. No me atreví a adentrarme mucho, pero bastó para que de su boca saliera un profundo suspiro de placer, mismo que me encargué de atrapar en el aire, de acallar con la presión de mis labios y de degustar como si fuera el premio de mis esfuerzos.

Me separé de ella y al ver sus ojos velados por el placer, nublados por la excitación, delirantes y perdidos en mi mirada, supe que había perdido las riendas de mi voluntad. El deseo y la lujuria terminaron de adueñarse de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi hombría palpitara en mi entrepierna de una manera casi dolorosa. Pero no entraría sin que antes ella me lo pidiera.

Aquello parecía un sueño imposible, fuera de toda realidad. Tanto placer, tanta dicha, tanto amor, tanto deseo desmedido parecían extender los límites que yo consideraba posibles. Y sin embargo Naruto me estaba transportando hasta otro mundo, donde no existía el dolor, donde sólo había cariño, donde sólo existíamos él y yo, donde el mundo se difuminaba hasta desvanecerse por completo, donde el cielo y las estrellas de pronto ya no parecían tan lejanos, donde todo era posible, donde el significado de lo infinito se definía en una sola palabra: placer.

Abrí los ojos, buscando de nuevo sus labios, queriendo escuchar de nuevo ese ronco jadeo que escapaba de su boca, que se deslizaba por mi piel y entraba por cada poro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi alma, haciéndola vibrar de emoción. Y lo que vi, por un momento me aterró.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, como dos carbones incandescentes que parecían quemar con la pura mirada y un chakra del mismo color que emanaba desde su cuerpo, envolviéndome como un manto cálido y protector. Posé mis manos sobre su pecho, alejándolo con toda la sutileza que podía permitirme y acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos, delineando una a una las marcas que adornaban su rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan? - preguntó él preocupado, notando mi súbito rechazo y levantándose como un resorte.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto azules de nuevo, como el mar en calma, como el cielo sin nubes, como el zafiro más puro que en la tierra nunca habría de encontrar. Y me miró con la misma dulzura que solían transmitir, con el mismo amor que por años no había hecho más que crecer. Y de pronto entendí qué era aquello que teñía su mirada y la hacía mucho más ardiente e irresistiblemente tentadora: la pasión. El color rojo que simbolizaba el amor y el deseo, que representaba la intensidad de ese sentimiento que en esos momentos nos estaba uniendo y haciendo uno solo. Que nos tenía atrapados y perdidos entre sus hilos.

Y en ese momento le sonreí y lo volví a tumbar sobre mí, pero esta vez me zafé de su agarre y me senté sobre sus caderas, sintiendo su miembro apretar contra mí, viendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban entregándose sin resistencia a lo que yo estuviera planeando hacerle. Y recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo, delineé con mis dedos la línea de sus músculos, llegué hasta su virilidad y la acaricié con cariño, provocando que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya lo tenía otra vez encima de mí, esta vez sujetaba mis muñecas contra el colchón y sus ojos volvían a retomar ese color rojizo. Me dejé llevar por los sentimientos que sacudían mi alma con la fuerza de un vendaval y cuando lo sentí a punto de entrar me abandoné definitivamente en el único mundo en el que quería estar.

Todavía no me había llamado para suplicarme que entrara a ella, pero no era mi nombre lo que yo quería escuchar de sus labios. Quería su permiso, su aprobación, quería saber que estaba recibiendo todo el amor que yo estaba derramando para ella y sólo para ella. Todo ese amor que jamás le tendría a nadie que no fuera ella.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunté en voz baja, susurrando esa única palabra en su oído, a lo que ella respondió revolviéndose contra mi agarre y abrazándome el cuello, arqueando la espalda para facilitarme la entrada.

Tomé sus manos y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, sabiendo que tal vez le dolería y que me odiaría a mí mismo de causarle daño alguno. Lentamente, lo más que me permitía mi adolorida virilidad y esa necesidad acuciante que parecían exigirme que penetrara de una vez, fui derribando la barrera de su inocencia, sintiendo cómo algo detenía mi avance.

"Perdóname" pensé, mientras con una embestida terminaba de romper ese muro que la separaba de su infancia y ahora la convertía en mujer. Ella crispó los puños, y dejó escapar un grito de dolor, apretándome la mano con la que la sostenía. Sentí algo cálido correr por mis muslos y vi que era sangre. Me sentí mal. Porque lo que menos quería era lastimarla, porque jamás me perdonaría si una lágrima suya se derramaba por mi culpa. Pero ella pareció disfrutarlo a pesar de todo. Contuvo un gemido que pareció nacer en lo profundo de sus entrañas, mientras ajustaba el ritmo del movimiento de mis caderas.

Empecé lentamente, hasta que la urgencia y sus protestas me hicieron ir más rápido, hasta que ella clavó sus dedos en mi espalda y lanzó un grito de placer que llegó hasta mis oídos como una dulce melodía. Instantes después, yo hacía lo mismo, colapsándome sobre su cuerpo y rodando a un lado de la cama, junto a ella.

Sakura-chan se giró para clavar sus ojos en los míos y sonrió. De la manera más tierna y sincera en la que puede sonreír una mujer. Alargué una mano para acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos y le dije:

- Quiero despertar así todos los días de mi vida y no sabes lo que daría por compartirla contigo.

Y era cierto. Porque yo la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, la adoraba hasta el punto en que no había cosa que pudiera sobreponerse por encima de su felicidad. Para mí su bienestar era prioritario y gustoso daría cada gota de mi sangre por preservarla.

- Entonces así será - contestó ella, recargando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba. Y en poco tiempo los dos caímos rendidos ante el sueño.

* * *

**_Mi primer lemon (bueno, sin contar el de capítulos atrás en el que la mente pervertida de Naruto soñó con Sakura en... situaciones no muy acordes a la realidad xD). Ciertamente quería hacer algo original, un lemon que no solamente cayera en lo monótono de: besos, caricias, gemidos, entra, sale y se terminó xD_**

**_No sé si lo logré, pero en definitiva me he inspirado en algunos escritos que a mi parecer manejan muy bien este tema tan delicado y por fin me decidi por un estilo propio: algo que yo llamaría un lemon-lime xD _**

**_Y es que tiene las características de ambas, porque a pesar de que tiene contenido explícito también se centra demasiado (mucho más que en los lemons normales) en los sentimientos, así que salió una mezcolanza extraña entre estos dos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que que algunos ya me habían pedido el lemon xD Bueno, pues espero que cumpla con sus expectativas y creánme que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, aunque personalmente considero que me salió muy largo (como todo lo que escribo xD)_**

**_En fin... no me queda más que despedirme y felicitarlos por haber leído hasta aquí. Realmente ruego porque no les haya parecido aburrido el capi. porque a mi en cierto momento me lo parecio xD _**

**_Bueno, ya nos estaremos leyendo y me pondré a contestar reviews mañana que aquí ya me dieron las 3 y media de la madrugada xDD_**


	25. Sokou

Hola, hola!!

Despues de permanecer desaparecida un buen rato y de estar peleando con las musas de la inspiracion para que me visitaran aunque fuera un ratito xD pues ya salio el capi.

Aviso que es un poquitin largo, porque antes vigilaba muy estrictamente las pags. que escribia en word y procuraba no pasarme de 7, entonces como que todo salia muy apresurado. Hasta que recien me harte y mande todo eso al demonio xD y me sente a escribir como descosida. A ver que les parece je je

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, ASI COMO TAMPOCO EL PERSONAJE DE AIKA HIMENIYA. UNOS SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHI-SENSEI Y EL OTRO DE UN USUARIO DE OTRO FORO "S4KU-N4RU"

Ahora si dejemos las formalidades y vayamos al grano xD

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: Sokou**

Me despertó la suave presión de sus labios sobre mi cabeza y de sus dedos acariciando mis cabellos, con ternura y cuidado. Abrí los ojos y cuando vi un par de zafiros clavados sobre mí, me di cuenta de que esto podría volverse una rutina que no me gustaría romper durante el resto de mi vida. Quería amanecer a su lado todos los días que aún me quedaran en este mundo. Lo necesitaba... ya no me cabía duda. Con la misma intensidad que una flor precisa del sol para vivir.

¿Sasuke? Él me había enseñado el dolor y la tristeza del rechazo, el lado oscuro del amor. Pero Naruto... él me enseñó qué tan grande puede ser éste sentimiento y cómo es que puede abarcar la totalidad de tu universo. Ser tan vasto y tan profundo que pueda traspasar los límites de lo humano. Hasta que lo conocí, nunca me imaginé poder llegar a querer tanto.

- Hola Sakura-chan - me sonrió con su eterna sonrisa, con su voz sosegada pero alegre, con el mismo brillo travieso y decidido que bailaba en sus pupilas desde que lo conocí. - Hola - respondí pegándome más a su cuerpo, para ser acogida entre sus fuertes brazos. - ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó traviesamente.  
- Sabes que sí. ¿Y tú?  
- Bueno, considerando que hay dos cosas tuyas que son mucho más pachoncitas que la almohada...  
- ¡Naruto! - respondí sentándome de un salto y dándole un bien merecido coscorrón.

En ese momento, mientras mi rubio compañero se agarraba la cabeza, la puerta se abrió de súbito, asomándose por ella una melena pelirroja.

- ¡Es hora de levantarse! Ohh pero qué... lo siento mucho - respondió con los ojos desorbitados ante el espectáculo que seguramente estábamos ofreciendo. Me hundí en la cama, con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y con la cara color remolacha.  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Se toca antes de abrir!, ¿sabes? - gritó Naruto abrazando la almohada para cubrir su torso desnudo.  
- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! - se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, ya cerrada. - ¡Cuando uno hace... esas cosas, comúnmente echa el seguro! ¡Al menos eso es lo que hacen las personas normales! ¡Si no cualquiera podría irrumpir en la habitación, como lo acabo de hacer yo, y quedarse traumado de por vida!  
- Bueno, eso le pone morbo al asunto - susurró mi "amigo" perversamente.  
- ¡Naruto! - exclamé de nuevo, asestándole otro golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no la cerraste bien? - le reproché momentos después.  
- ¿Yo? ¡¿Quién fue la última persona que entró por esa puerta?! La dejé abierta porque supuse que vendrías, y ya vez... no me equivoqué - respondió con suficiencia.  
- Pues yo qué iba a saber que terminaríamos... así - repuse, cruzándome de brazos y con mohín indignado.  
- Bah... no me digas que veniste a mi habitación con intenciones inocentes - rió él sarcásticamente. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle de nuevo, Aika volvió a hablar.  
- ¡Cuando estén visibles y decentemente vestidos necesito que salgan para hablar con ustedes!

Y con esas últimas palabras, escuchamos sus pasos en la madera, alejándose del cuarto. Brincamos de la cama y recogimos nuestras ropas, que dada la urgencia de la noche anterior, estaban esparcidas por el suelo sin muchos miramientos.

Me coloqué mi camisón y me escabullí de la habitación de Naruto como una exhalación, llegando hasta la mía y entrando precipitadamente en ella. Agradecí a Aika que hubiera usado la llave que le encargué para dejarla abierta, previendo que tarde o temprano tendría que acudir allí para vestirme.

Me duché apresuradamente y en veinte minutos quedé "presentable". Cuando volví a salir de mi alcoba, Aika estaba recargada en la pared con una expresión seria que nunca le había visto antes y cruzada de brazos. Cuando me vio, ni siquiera sonrió. Me pregunté qué suceso podría ser lo suficientemente grave como para perturbarla hasta ese punto.

Se enderezó y se acercó unos cuantos pasos, hablando con cierta dureza.

- Quiero que aclaremos las cosas - repuso, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. En ese momento salió Naruto, con el pelo húmedo y un inconfundible olor a jabón.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté. Mi compañero, al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se colocó a mi lado silenciosamente.  
- Me están ocultando algo y a mí no me gustan los secretos. Quiero saber con quiénes estoy tratando - exigió.  
- Mira, si estás insinuando que somos criminales o algo por el estilo... - comenzó a decir Naruto, percatándose de la repentina desconfianza de nuestra amiga.  
- Son ninjas de Konoha - afirmó Aika, interrumpiéndolo. No era una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho. - ¿Qué trae a ninjas de Konoha tan lejos de su aldea? ¿Por qué están aquí? - Naruto se volvió para echarme una mirada de circunstancias.  
- Está bien, te diremos la verdad. Pero confío en tu discreción Aika, porque esta misión es sumamente delicada - empecé a decir, buscando las palabras para explicar nuestra presencia en Iwagakure.  
- Buscamos al cuarto bijuu, Yonbi, también conocido como Sokou - contestó mi amigo, con la sutileza que tanto lo caracteriza.  
- ¿Qué? ¿A Yonbi? - El rostro horrorizado de Aika bastó para convencernos de que sabía perfectamente de lo que estábamos hablando.  
- ¿Lo has visto? - pregunté asombrada. La joven bajó la cabeza, vencida por una antigua pena que volvía a cobrar vida ante nuestras palabras. - Mis padres... fueron asesinados por culpa de ese bicho - susurró con voz lúgubre. Alzó la vista, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. - Yo también lo estoy buscando, para cobrar venganza de él y de los cretinos que acabaron con mi infancia - prosiguió apretando los puños. Ahora en sus pupilas bicolores latía una ira asesina.  
- ¿A tus padres? - Naruto parecía comprender mejor que nadie el sufrimiento de la chica. - Yo nací aquí, en la Aldea de la Roca. Pero mis padres venían de un pueblo muy lejano, en Kirigakure. De ellos yo heredé la barrera de sangre que hace que mis ojos sean de un color distinto. Ellos llegaron aquí, huyendo de la gente que los odiaba por poseer una técnica de línea sucesoria y tratando de brindarme a mí, un futuro más próspero y pacífico. De no haber sido por ellos, habría terminado igual que Haku.  
- ¿Haku? - brincamos Naruto y yo ante la mención de ese nombre. El fiel sirviente de Zabuza, que sacrificó su vida para salvarlo.  
- ¿Lo conocen? - preguntó Aika, extrañada.  
- Peleamos con él y con Zabuza en la Aldea de la Niebla - asintió Naruto. - Su padre asesinó a su madre cuando se enteró de la peculiar habilidad que tenía ella y su vástago. Un maldito ignorante, igual que todos los que despreciaron a Haku por ser lo que era y que lo orillaron a tomar una decisión tan drástica - continuó mi amigo amargamente, seguramente recordando lo que tantos años de desprecio por parte de los aldeanos de Konoha, lo habían marcado a él.  
- Haku provenía del mismo clan que nosotros, pero su madre cometió el error de casarse con la persona equivocada. Por eso huyeron mis padres. Para evitar que nos convirtieran en armas de guerra. Pero poco tiempo después cuando yo tenía siete años, Akatsuki vino a buscarlos, enterados de la barrera de sangre que poseíamos. Exigían su ayuda para capturar a un monstruo. Sokou lo llamaban ellos o "el cuatro colas". Mis padres se negaron, por supuesto, y un año más tarde lo habrían de pagar. Yo presencié su tortura y asesinato, escondida en una trampilla que ellos habían construido para mantenerme a salvo en caso de que algo así sucediera. Sin embargo, era de noche, y las sombras ocultaron el rostro de su verdugo. Sólo alcancé a ver una capa negra con nubes rojas, que desapareció tras la puerta con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y acabado con mis padres. Así fue como a los ocho años, quedé huérfana, repudiada por la aldea que me vio nacer tan sólo porque mi familia había sido la víctima del escándalo más grande de la historia. Cuando fui algo más mayor, me fui de aquí, huyendo de un pasado que quería dejar atrás, escapando de las pesadillas y los recuerdos que me atormentaban todos los días y en las noches también. Pero cuando cumplí quince años, decidí volver y tomar venganza de los cretinos que pusieron punto final a mi infancia.  
- Akatsuki otra vez... no es la primera ocasión en la que destrozan la vida de una persona, y tampoco será la última - murmuré enfadada. Naruto, Aika, Sasuke... ¿cuándo tendrían suficiente?- Te ayudaremos con lo que podamos, pero necesitamos, por favor, que nos guíes hasta Yonbi. Si queremos detener a Akatsuki, debemos capturar a los bijuus - la animé, con toda la determinación que pude reunir.  
- ¿Sabes en dónde está Sokou? Se supone que Akatsuki los está capturando y por lo que sé ya tienen reunidos a casi todos. La vieja Hokage ha dicho que seguramente están planeando reunirlos a todos, por eso debemos recuperarlos. Ya llevamos tres y vamos por el cuarto ¿verdad Sakura-chan? - respondió Naruto con la seguridad que forma parte de su encantadora personalidad.  
- He oído rumores, por eso vine a hospedarme aquí. Hay un volcán, un poco más arriba, que desde hace varios siglos está inactivo, pero últimamente ha estado lanzando humaredas y ceniza. Me pareció extraño así que vine a investigar.  
- Por cierto ¿quién te dijo que nosotros éramos ninja? - pregunté súbitamente, acordándome de cómo había iniciado nuestra conversación.  
- Ahh... pues después de haberlos visitado bajé a la recepción a hablar con Hioto y me encontré a un tal Shikoro. Él me comentó que había platicado contigo y que le habías dicho que eran ninjas de Konoha. Me sorprendió la información, porque ustedes no me habían dicho nada al respecto, así que volví para preguntarles. Lamento haber sido un poco ruda antes, pero no me gusta que me escondan las cosas - se disculpó.  
- No te preocupes, te entendemos. Ese Shikoro... me da mala espina - comenté en voz alta.  
- No me pareció una mala persona cuando lo conocí. Pero... - se interrumpió Naruto a media frase, con la mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando algo. - En fin, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez, no tiene caso estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

La posada donde nos alojábamos estaba en las faldas de un volcán, que al principio y visto desde lejos parecía más una montaña. Estaba algo apartado de las casas y los locales de la Aldea de la Roca, rodeado de jardín y bosque.

Nos pusimos en marcha, principalmente porque Tsunade-sama nos exige rapidez en el cumplimiento de nuestra misión y ya habíamos desperdiciado dos días enteros. Aika iba a la cabeza guiándonos con la confianza y el aplomo de quien conoce el terreno como la palma de su mano. Andamos rápido, bajo el dosel de las ramas de los árboles y la protección de su sombra. Y así, antes del atardecer, llegamos a un claro, donde la vegetación terminaba para dar paso a las rocas desnudas y secas de la punta del volcán. Pequeños manchones de nieve indicaban la altura a la que nos encontrábamos y el aire enrarecido y helado daba buena fe de ello.

El cráter, que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, lanzaba fumarolas negras de cuando en cuando y chorros de ceniza ardiente se precipitaban colina abajo.

- ¿No es peligroso estar tan cerca? - pregunté preocupada, mirando en dirección al humo que se elevaba en círculos hacia el cielo.  
- No. La lava y las rocas que se han endurecido por anteriores erupciones han formado un tapón - respondió Aika, sin darle mucha importancia a mi pregunta. - Al menos así era cuando yo vivía aquí. - Parecía inquieta y estaba mucho más hiperactiva que de costumbre, girando la cabeza a derecha e izquierda como si pudiera percibir algo que nosotros ignorábamos.  
- ¿Y entonces por qué sale humo? - inquirió Naruto, con los ojos fijos en el mismo punto que los míos.  
- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar - susurró ella centrando, por fin, su atención en el volcán. - Sea lo que sea lo haremos salir de su escondite.

Hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos y después murmuró:

- Rouga Nadare no Jutsu.

La tierra comenzó a vibrar y bajo nuestra mirada atónita y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Aika la tierra comenzó a temblar, saliendo de la nieve, una decena de lobos blancos. Imponentes, enormes, de aspecto feroz y de pelaje espeso que brillaba a la luz del sol.

Fruncieron el hocico en un ronco y profundo gruñido que terminó en aullido, para abalanzarse hacia el frente corriendo con una gracia y velocidad que nada tenía que envidiar a los corceles de raza fina.

- ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó mi amigo estupefacto.  
- Es mi técnica sucesoria, el Hyoton. La habilidad de combinar chakra de tipo aire y agua - explicó Aika complacida ante nuestra sorpresa.

Pero no pudimos ni responder, porque al instante una fuerte explosión hizo vibrar el aire a nuestro alrededor seguido de un ruido sordo y un lastimero chillido.

Nos pusimos en guardia, justo para ver cómo los lobos de hielo de Aika eran proyectados hacia atrás con increíble fuerza, cayendo de espaldas y disolviéndose en una voluta de humo. Y antes de que pudieramos reponernos del susto, una criatura, híbrida entre ave y reptil, apareció ante nuestros ojos.

La parte superior era la de un gallo, con cresta y molleja, pero de la cola, en vez de tener plumas como la de cualquier otra ave eran sinuosas y delgadas, como la de una víbora. No tenía patas, se arrastraba sobre la mitad inferior, dejando a su paso un rastro zigzagueante sobre la nieve.

Un olor acre, como a azufre, se desprendía de su cuerpo y sus ojos, siniestros y de pupilas estrechas, estaban fijos en nosotros.

- Les presento a Yonbi no Souko - ironizó Aika, poniéndose en posición.

Mientras él se acercaba a nosotros, Naruto giró la vista repentinamente hacia la derecha. Tenía una expresión consternada y su mirada vagaba con vehemencia de arbusto en arbusto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté perturbada. - Una sombra... vi una sombra... - murmuró él.

Algo impactó cerca de mí, esquivándome por cosa de milímetros, pero me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La sombra podía esperar, pero encargarnos del bijuu era lo más importante ahora. Concentré chakra en mis puños y esquivé el próximo golpe que se me venía encima. Aika estaba detrás de la bestia, haciendo otra vez una serie de sellos.

- Haryuu Mouko - exclamó.

Y de la nieve volvió a salir un animal, pero esta vez no era un lobo. Era un puma de resplandeciente blancura con un pelaje tan níveo que al rebotar los rayos del sol sobre él producía un fulgor enceguecedor. Rugiendo se abalanzó sobre el bijuu, atorando sus garras entre las plumas y trepando por ellas hasta llegar al cuello de su víctima. Pero por alguna extraña razón, antes de alcanzar su objetivo se desplomó sobre el suelo, inerte, desapareciendo tal como lo habían hecho los lobos antes que él.

La razón me llegó con la claridad y la fuerza de un rayo, cuando vi que su cuerpo exudaba un vapor de color verdoso.

- ¡Veneno! - grité, alertando a mis amigos. - ¡Ese monstruo es venenoso! ¡No respiren ninguno de sus vapores!

Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento, Yonbi abrió su pico, exhalando un humo de olor nauseabundo. Conteniendo la respiración, salté sobre él, asestándole un puñetazo en una de las alas.

El crujido de los huesos rotos rasgó el aire como un cuchillo, pero la bestia desplegó sus emplumadas extremidades y emprendió el vuelo.

- Esto no está bien. Alguien llegó antes que nosotros - dijo Aika, viendo cómo la figura del bijuu se desdibujaba en la distancia.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Naruto, acercándose con los clones que había invocado. - Una bestia de esta calaña, nunca huye, eso es lo que he oído - contestó con voz pensativa. - A menos que... - Su rostro se contrajo repentinamente en una mueca de horror.  
- ¿A menos que qué? - presioné, impaciente.  
- Está herido. Ese bijuu fue atacado antes de que nosotros llegarámos aquí.  
- ¿Pero quién... - empecé a decir, pero Naruto me interrumpió.- Yo vi una sombra antes de que empezáramos a pelear. Tal vez ese alguien, o ese algo, fue lo que lo hirió.  
- Como sea, no podemos dejarlo escapar - exclamé.  
- No, tienes razón. Tal vez hayan querido hacernos un favor, pero como sea... no debemos dejarlo ir - coincidió Aika juntando sus manos. - Tsubame Fubuki.

De sus manos brotaron blancas golondrinas que volaron a velocidad de vértigo, dándole alcance a Souko en muy poco tiempo. Lo atacaron con tal furia que lo hicieron retroceder. Era absurdo que criaturas tan pequeñas pudieran meter en problemas al gran bijuu Yonbi, pero supongo que había dos cosas que ayudaban mucho. Una que la bestia no era tan grande como las anteriores a las que nos habíamos enfrentado - de hecho era apenas una cabeza más alto que Naruto - y la otra, era que estaba lastimado.

Cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, erizando sus plumas amenazadoramente y sintiéndose acorralado, volvió a liberar su gas tóxico. Las palomas cedieron al instante dándole a Yonbi la oportunidad de incorporarse. Estiró su cuello y abrió su pico, dejando al descubierto dos filosos colmillos, resplandecientes de veneno y claramente ansiosos por morder.

Se abalanzó sobre Aika, con una velocidad inaudita, y aunque nuestra amiga lo esquivó hábilmente, tropezó con la nieve, cayendo a los pies de la bestia. Ésta alzó una de sus colas, dispuesto a aplastarla contra el suelo.

En ese momento reaccioné, saltando sobre Yonbi y encadenando una serie de patadas que lo aturdió lo suficiente, como para darle tiempo a Aika de que recuperara el equilibrio. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad atacando con varios de sus clones, uno de los cuales, el que embistió por detrás llevaba una esfera azul en la palma de su mano.

Abrumado y confundido, el pobre bicho se encogió sobre sí mismo, liberando su toxina cuyo alcance aún no podía calcular con precisión.

- ¡No respires Naruto! - le advertí, pero en vano, porque él ya se había ido a estampar contra el monstruo, lanzándolo varios metros más allá con su poderosa técnica.  
- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya lo sabía - me tranquilizó él con una sonrisa.

Yonbi amortiguó la caída con sus alas, batiéndolas desesperadamente para equilibrarse sobre el suelo. Graznando, volvió al ataque, esta vez azotando sus colas detrás de él, como furiosos látigos que clamaran venganza.

- Kori Shuriken - exclamó Aika, lanzando varios shurikens de hielo que al parecer no afectaron a Yonbi en lo más mínimo.  
- Pues para estar herido, pelea bien - exclamé, dando unos pasos hacia el frente y asestando un puñetazo en el suelo, resquebrajándolo para evitar el avance de Sokou. Pero éste batió sus alas, elevándose unos metros por el suelo y abalanzándose directo hacia mí.

Era ya demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, para huir o contraatacar, así que alcé los brazos protegiéndome la cara, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe, que se produjo instantes después pero visiblemente amortiguado.

No sentí los colmillos de Yonbi, tampoco el suave roce de sus plumas, así que lentamente abrí los ojos y me topé con Naruto, justo frente a mí. Sostenía el pico del bijuu con ambas manos, con sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de esos colmillos que seguramente causarían una muerte instantánea con tan sólo un rasguño.

- No te atrevas a tocarla - dijo él, furioso. Sus pupilas se tiñeron de rojo, dejando traslucir el instinto asesino del Kyuubi.

Con un furioso rugido lo lanzó hacia atrás, mientras Aika saltaba a mi lado, para ir a apoyar a mi amigo.

- Hyourou no Jutsu. ¡Apartáte de allí Naruto! - le advirtió, mientras un enorme bloque de hielo surgía bajo Yonbi.

Naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas para incorporarse instantáneamente. El bijuu se deslizó hábilmente por la nieve, esquivando por los pelos el ataque de Aika. Alzó una de sus colas y la apresó con ella, llevándosela a la boca con clara intención de morderla.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! - dijo mi amigo, invocando varias copias y atacando a Sokou directamente para distraerlo.

Me abalancé sobre la bestia, reteniendo sus colas con mis manos y obligándolo a soltar a Aika. Entre más tironeaba y forcejeaba, más apretaba a Aika. La chica terminó gritando de dolor, con los ojos cerrados y pataleando furiosamente.

- ¡Maldita bestia, suéltala! - grité histérica, mientras jalaba el puño hacia atrás y cargándolo de chakra lo descargué sobre él.

Atacado por ambos frentes, el monstruo se vio obligado a soltar a su presa, pero mientras lo hacía agitó sus plumas y una vez más su ponzoña se extendió por el aire. Aika estaba todavía aturdida, así que para evitar que respirara el gas venenoso, la tomé de un brazo y la arrojé a un par de metros de distancia. El esfuerzo me costó un jadeo involuntario, que trajo a mis pulmones una bocanada de ese humo.

Empecé a sentir los efectos casi de inmediato. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y la vista se me nubló, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo pesadamente. Sentía que mi cuerpo se paralizaba poco a poco, y a mi alrededor todo se volvió silencioso, como si le hubieran quitado el volumen de repente.

- ¡Sakura! - Alcancé a escuchar una voz lejana, que parecía perderse en la distancia y la reconocí como la de Aika.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y abrí los ojos, para encontrarme en brazos de Naruto que movía la boca, articulando palabras que eran inaudibles para mí, pero que sus ojos, cargados de terror y ansiedad me ayudaban a imaginarme lo que quería decir.

- Na-Na-Naruto - susurré, sin escuchar mi propia voz. Me concentré para disipar la niebla que comenzaba a apoderarse de mi consciencia y amenazaba con sumirme en una oscuridad de la que quizá ya nunca más saldría. - En-en mi bol-bolsa nin-ninja, hay un an-an-antídoto.

Desde que Zetsu había envenenado a Naruto y recordando el drama que Yojeved-chan habíamos tenido que pasar para salvarlo, cuando regresamos a Konoha y en el único día que Tsunade-sama nos había dado para descansar, me había puesto a crear varias ampolletas de un antídoto que neutralizaba casi todas las toxinas. Lo había preparado con la poderosa sustancia "Umi no bachi" la misma que casi le arrebata la vida a mi querido rubio. También llevaba una cápsula que contenía el mortal veneno en su estado puro, así que si Naruto se equivocaba, podría acelerar mi muerte en vez de evitarla.

Ahora sólo rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que aquél antídoto hiciera efecto, porque de lo contrario, estaba perdida. No supe si mis palabras habían sido pronunciadas en voz lo suficientemente alta y por un aterrador segundo pensé que tal vez sólo las había dicho en mi mente. Pero cuando sentí la mano de Naruto, revolverse inquieta en mi bolsa y sacar algo de ella, supe que me había escuchado, o tal vez por un milagro, me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Sentí la aguja penetrar en mi piel y en seguida una descarga de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo en violentas oleadas. Me estremecí y Naruto me abrazó contra su pecho. ¿Por qué rayos no estaba peleando y ayudando a Aika?

Abrí los ojos, con la cabeza ya aclarada y me topé con sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura-chan? - me preguntó intranquilo, ayudándome a sentarme.  
- Bien, estoy bien - le contesté, mientras los últimos restos de veneno eran neutralizados por el antídoto. - ¿Y Aika?

Me levanté de un salto, buscando a mi amiga con la mirada, preocupada por la suerte que había corrido.

- Ella está bien, logró atrapar al bijuu justo cuando tú caíste al suelo. Como el monstruo centró su atención en ti, no vio el ataque de Aika y ahora está encerrado en un bloque de hielo, totalmente congelado como un fósil de la era glacial - explicó mi amigo con una sonrisa de alivio, al verme totalmente repuesta.

Y efectivamente, Aika estaba recargada con una sola mano en un enorme contenedor de hielo que contenía a Yonbi en su interior. El monstruo no podía mover ni una sola pluma, pero sus pupilas vagaban desesperadas de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo? - inquirí, acercándome a mi amiga que tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- No lo congelé a él, digamos que solamente está apresado en una cárcel de hielo. Y no podrá salir, te lo aseguro - respondió. - ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?  
- Yo estoy bien, gracias a Naruto - comenté, echándola una mirada de soslayo a mi amigo que caminaba a mi lado como temiendo que pudiera desmayarme en cualquier momento. - No es nada Sakura-chan - Mi amigo se rascó la cabeza, incómodo ante mi muestra de gratitud. Saqué dos ampolletas más de mi bolsa donde guardaba los shurikens y se las arrojé a mis compañeros.  
- Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer - les dije a modo de respuesta, cuando me miraron interrogativamente.

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando la aguja rasgó su piel, pero Aika parecía dudosa. Veía alternativamente la cápsula de antídoto y a mí como si le acabara de decir que se inyectara arsénico.

- A mí no me gustan las inyecciones - suspiró finalmente. - ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo si no respiré nada? Gracias a ti, estoy bien. Por cierto te debo una - agregó con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
- Aún así es por precaución. Además todavía tenemos que sacarlo de este bloque y hacer que se convierta en humo para poder transportarlo y buscarle un buen jinchuuriki.

Aika alzó la vista al cielo y tragó saliva.

- Deja, yo lo hago - le ofrecí, cuando vi que su mano temblaba peligrosamente. Con un pulso así o bien rompía la aguja o se desgarraría tejido interno.  
- Con cuidado, por favor - pidió con voz suplicante. - Por Dios, si se trata de un bijuu no hay problema, tú corres a arriesgar tu vida sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero cuando se trata de una aguja, la cosa cambia ¿no? - y mientras le hablaba, le inyecté el antídoto. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en las nubes, como si esperara que una de ellas bajara a auxiliarla. Tantos años de práctica en el hospital, me habían conferido una habilidad excelente y ella ni siquiera sintió el piquete.  
- Ya está - anuncié, segundos después. - No es cierto, me estás bromeando. Lo único que quieres es que baje la cabeza para ver cómo me inyectas - murmuró. - Créeme que no tengo ningún interés en que veas cómo te desangras por un microscópico agujero en la piel. - Horrorizada, dirigió su vista hacia mí y vio la ampolleta vacía que yacía en mis dedos.

Se frotó suavemente el brazo, comprobando que no le dolía y sonrió.

- ¿Eres una ninja médico, verdad? - adivinó.  
- Y de las mejores - agregó Naruto, sonriente.  
- Muy bien ahora tenemos que planear cómo venceremos al bijuu - expliqué pensativa. - Tengo una idea - interrumpió Naruto. - Mira, tú Sakura-chan, romperás el bloque donde se encuentra Yonbi, yo lo rodearé con mis clones para distraerlo y que Aika se encargue de acabar con él.  
- ¿Yo porqué? - preguntó Aika sorprendida.  
- Porque tus jutsus son los únicos que pueden someter a Souko. Los ataques de Naruto y míos son de mediano y corto alcance, por lo tanto corremos el riesgo de ser mordidos y no sé qué tan potente sea el veneno de sus colmillos - expliqué.  
- Muy bien, entonces les enseñaré una de mis técnicas más poderosas - sonrió Aika.

Ella y Naruto tomaron sus posiciones, Aika la más alejada y Naruto apenas a unos pasos de distancia de Sokou. Mientras tanto yo me encaminé hacia el bijuu, encaramándome en la cima del bloque.

- ¿Listo Naruto? - pregunté, cargando uno de mis puños con chakra.  
- Seguro - respondió él, colocando sus manos frente a él, en el sello que siempre utilizaba para invocar a sus clanes. Aika estaba un poco más allá, en posición de guardia. - ¡Entonces allá voy! - Y con esta última palabra, golpeé la prisión de Yonbi con todas mis fuerzas.

El hielo se resquebrajó de inmediato y cuando la bestia agitó sus alas y alargó el cuello, viéndose libre al fin, di un salto hacia atrás, mientras una decena de clones rodeaban al bijuu y se abalanzaban sobre él, creando una confusión de cuerpos, graznidos, mordidas y alas de la cual Aika se aprovechó.

- Okina Hijutsu

El suelo bajo sus pies se congeló por completo, creando una franja de hielo que se extendió hasta Sokou y de la cual surgieron enormes estalagmitas, dejando al bijuu atrapado y reventando a las copias de Naruto, revelando al verdadero que se encontraba al lado de ella.

- Y ahora... Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu no Jutsu.

Y a sus espaldas, un majestuoso dragón oscuro surgió de la nieve, con las mandíbulas abiertas hacia el cielo y de cuerpo alargado, hecho enteramente de hielo.

Se abalanzó sobre el bijuu, con las fauces y las garras por delante, impactándose contra Yonbi y deshaciéndose en una fuerte explosión que soltó una ráfaga de viento helado y varios trozos de hielo.

Cuando el vapor que causó la colisión se disipó, vimos que Yonbi seguía de pie. Aika estaba de rodillas, exhausta por el esfuerzo y el gasto de chakra.

- ¡No ha servido! - exclamó Naruto frustrado, apretando los puños.  
- Yo... lo siento, ya no me quedan fuerzas - se disculpó Aika, respirando agitadamente.  
- No... miren - murmuré.

Sokou dio unos pasos hacia nosotros, aparentemente ileso, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confundido, para finalmente desplomarse pesadamente sobre la nieve con un último graznido agónico.

Aika se levantó atónita y se acercó tambaleante hacia la bestia.

- He cumplido la primera parte de mi venganza - susurró, pasando una mano por las plumas de la criatura inconsciente. - ¿Qué harán con él ahora? - preguntó.  
- Tenemos que encontrarle un jinchuuriki. Alguien de corazón noble que esté dispuesto a cargar con esta responsabilidad y cuidar de su bijuu para que Akatsuki no vuelva a capturarlo - respondí sombríamente.  
- Yo quiero ser su jinchuuriki - exigió ella, dándose la vuelta y mirándome con feroz determinación. Su expresión y actitud no admitían un "no" por respuesta.  
- Pero... este monstruo causó la muerte de tus padres - dijo Naruto, tan sorprendido como yo por la extraña petición.  
- Por eso mismo. Quiero asegurarme de que no se sacrificarán más vidas inocentes por su culpa. Y la única manera de asegurarlo es teniéndolo yo. Por esta... cosa murieron mis padres. Debo cerciorarme de que no causará más daños y yo... pues... no permitiré que Akatsuki se acerque a él.

Naruto y yo nos miramos, hasta que él asintió ligeramente. Di unos pasos hacia el frente y suspiré.

- Está bien. No te conozco desde hace mucho, pero intuyo que tú podrás dominarlo a la perfección. Por favor, no permitas que Yonbi caiga en malas manos, pero sobretodo, no te aproveches de su poder para sembrar el caos y el terror entre la gente.  
- Ténlo por seguro - respondió ella. - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Le indiqué que se acostara y procedí a dibujar el círculo que se encargaría de mezclar ambos chakras y sellar el de la bestia en el interior de Aika. Haría de ellos, humana y demonio, un solo cuerpo, una sola esencia, pero dos seres diferentes, con voluntades distintos. Rogaba porque mi amiga pudiera mantenerlo bajo control y que por ninguna razón dejara que Souko tomara el control de su cuerpo, acarreando consecuencias fatales.

Guardé la tinta y me acerqué a ella que permanecía tendida sobre la nieve, soportando estoica el frío y la incomodidad. Miraba al cielo con indiferencia, como si fuera alguien más y no ella, a la que le estuvieran a punto de meter un monstruo.

- Tendré que anestesiarte - le expliqué, cargando mis manos con chakra y acercándolas a su rostro.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- El chakra del bijuu penetrará dentro de ti por la fuerza, poseyéndote por unos momentos, por así decirlo. Tu cuerpo y tu alma reaccionarán a esa presencia extraña y se revelarán contra ella, luchando por espacio de unos minutos, mientras el sello se activa y hace efecto. Ese proceso es sumamente doloroso, porque cada partícula tuya de energía peleará por expulsar el chakra del demonio. Para ahorrarte ese sufrimiento y disminuir las probabilidades de que lo rechaces, cosa que pondría en peligro tu vida, debo anestesiarte y bajar tus defensas al mínimo.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando a que mi jutsu le hiciera efecto. Apoyé mis manos en su frente y al instante entró en un sueño profundo, en un estado tan cercano a la muerte que sólo un delgado velo la separaban de ella. En ese grado de inconsciencia, su cuerpo no reaccionaría ni aunque le metiera el alma de un shinigami.

Salí del círculo y me coloqué justo afuera. Naruto yacía de pie a mis espaldas, silencioso y atento, temeroso de romper mi concentración y poner en peligro la vida de Aika.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a reunir mi chakra, transmitiéndolo por los delgados hilos de tinta que anteriormente había trazado. Había una enorme estrella rodeando el cuerpo del bijuu cuidadosamente conectada con el resto del círculo, en cuyo centro descansaba Aika.

Yo misma me encontraba en un intrincado diseño de espirales, a través de las cuales circulaba mi chakra. Éste llegaba primero a la bestia, recorriendo la estrella, pero nunca tocándolo ya que de lo contrario una parte de mi energía sería también sellada dentro de Aika. En pocos instantes, el cuerpo del bijuu comenzó a desvanecerse en un fino humo que ascendió momentáneamente para después entrar en Aika por nariz y boca.

Mi chakra entonces seguía el camino contrario, guiando el humo hasta ella, esta vez penetrando dentro de Aika para sellar al bijuu en su interior. Posteriormente el chakra utilizado volvía a salir desembocando en un punto muerto, donde se reintegraba a la tierra.

El proceso entero era tan delicado que se necesitaba un control de chakra prodigioso para no salirse del camino que la tinta marcaba, para no tocar el cuerpo del bijuu en ningún momento, para adentrarse en el de Aika, llevando la esencia del demonio hasta el punto exacto de su alma y su consciencia donde quedaría encerrado, para cerrar el sello con la suficiente precisión para asegurar que Souko no lo rompería y dividir así ambos chakras, ambas mentes, ambas voluntades, creando dos seres distinto, pero uno en su conjunto.

Un error, un mínimo error, y todo terminaría en desastre. Por esta razón Tsunade-sama nunca llegó a dominarla. Mi control de chakra es aún más preciso que el de mi maestra, puedo dirigir la cantidad exacta de éste a través de un filamento tan delgado como un pelo. Es por ello que mi sensei nunca dudó de mí. Y en nuestras lecciones, cuando mi ánimo flaqueaba y mi moral terminaba por los suelos, ella me decía que si había alguna persona, a parte de Chiyo-baasama que pudiera realizar esta técnica con éxito, era yo.

Y tenía razón. Cuando hube terminado, abrí los ojos. Souko había desaparecido y la estrella donde había estado contenido, mostraba un ligero resplandor. Aika seguía dormida profundamente, y el círculo en el que reposaba, había cambiado de color. Era ahora de un color azulado, signo inequívoco de que todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Yo estaba débil, como siempre que llevaba a cabo esa técnica. Naruto, me ayudó a incorporarme y con cuidado caminé hacia Aika.

- Despertará en un par de horas - anuncié, dejándome caer en brazos de Naruto y sumiéndome yo misma en un sueño reparador.

* * *

Iwagakure - Aldea Oculta de la Roca  
Kirigakure - Aldea Oculta de la Niebla

* * *

**Listo... ya les habia dicho yo que era largo no? xD**

**Espero que no se hayan quedado dormidos por mientras y pues si les apetece, tienen tiempo, estan de humor y se sienten generosos y con ganas de hacer feliz a alguien, tal vez podrian dejarme un review xD**

**Muchas gracias por armarse de paciencia y fumarse todo este parrafote xD Ahora procedo a responder los reviews anónimo xD**

**_BabiiHñ: _**Pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en verdad y espero que puedas darte una vueltecita por el fic para revisar este capi y que te guste tanto como el otro xD

**_Lu257: _**Ohh no te preocupes tanto por alcanzarme xD Me lleva tanto escribir un capi que te puedo asegurar que podrias leer 5 en lo que yo acabo 1 xD Y pues me halaga muchisimo que digas que te encanta y que por leerlo te acabas de desvelar, aunque tengas clases al dia siguiente U.U Para mi significa mucho, de verdad. Y pues en cuanto a la actitud de Naruto, pues si, ciertamente creo que asi seria Naruto si Kishi se preocupara un poco mas por darnos algo de romance. Aunque a veces me preocupa un poco pecar por "bashing" u "OoC". Pero bueno, al menos todavia nadie me lo ha comentado y trato de ponerme en los zapatos de Naruto y pensar: "Veamos ¿qué haría él estando en "x" situación?" Pues me despido chica, y espero con ansias tu review.

**Hasta la proxima**


	26. Kyubi

Hola, hola!!

Les vengo a traer la conti de la historia... Por fin!! xD Je je lo cierto es que tuve algunos problemas... medicos (me enferme el lunes de la garganta y el martes la fiebre me mando directamente a la cama U.U) y pues por eso demore un poco con la actualizacion.

Por eso me empeñe el miercoles y el jueves en terminar el capi y... quedo muy largo xD Por eso he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Esta es la primera entrega y proximamente les traere la segunda. Espero la disfruten y ya no los entretengo mas.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y AIKA HIMENIYA NO ME PERTENECEN Y BUENO... LO DEMAS YA SE LO SABEN xD

* * *

Capítulo XXVI: Kyubi

Ellas despertaron un par de horas más tarde, tal como Sakura-chan había predicho. Para entonces yo había logrado llevarlas bajo el cobijo del bosque, donde las recosté sobre sus futones y las arropé con cuidado para evitar que pasaran frío.

Mientras tanto yo encendí una fogata y me recosté contra un árbol cercano. El atardecer ya estaba cerca y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de malva y carmesí. Una suave brisa soplaba desde el norte, acariciando mi rostro y alborotando mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del sonido de la hoguera que chisporroteaba alegremente y del olor fresco e intenso que se desprendía de las hojas y del musgo.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasé acurrucado, flotando cómodamente en una especie de duermevela, donde estaba alerta a las amenazas del mundo exterior pero a la vez perdido en dulces ensoñaciones. Hasta que finalmente una pequeña y delicada mano se posó en mi mejilla, haciendo que abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

– Sakura-chan… - murmuré, al reconocer esos ojos de reflejos esmeraldinos.

– Ya es tarde Naruto, será mejor que te vayas a dormir – susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Pero alguien debe de quedarse vigilando y tú has de estar exhausta por la técnica que utilizaste – le reproché sin hacer ademán de moverme de donde estaba.

– Ya he dormido lo suficiente y mis fuerzas se han recuperado. No tienes de qué preocuparte, además… si lo que estabas haciendo era vigilar… apuesto a que cualquier psicópata desquiciado ya habría hecho una carnicería con nosotros – respondió mordazmente.

¡Rayos! Cómo odiaba que me bombardeara con esas bromas sarcásticas que me dejaban totalmente fuera de combate. Abrí la boca, pues no permitiría que me ganara tan fácilmente, pero como no se me ocurrió nada que responder, decidí cerrarla. Me levanté de un salto, profundamente indignado y con el orgullo aparentemente intacto y me senté al lado de Aika, en el futon que ella había desocupado.

– Esa chica es un demonio. Cuando quiere algo no hay quien la detenga – comentó Aika, sacando de su bolso una pequeña bola de arroz y asestándole un mordisco.

– ¿A ti también te mandó a dormir? – pregunté, adivinando el motivo de su observación.

– Pues… en cierto modo… digamos que me advirtió que si no descansaba lo suficiente el bijuu se apoderaría de mí. – Se encogió de hombros, mientras engullía el último trozo de su almuerzo. – ¿Sabes? Sería interesante saber cómo serán las cosas una vez que estén casados. Pero si me lo preguntas… ella llevará las riendas del hogar – apuntó.

– Nadie te lo preguntó – refunfuñé, aún más ofendido.

Le lancé una última mirada de reproche, antes de tenderme sobre el futon y arroparme con la única sábana disponible. Aunque bien sabía yo que su anotación no difería mucho de la realidad. Pero ¿qué más daba, mientras yo pudiera estar a su lado? Y con este último pensamiento una cálida neblina comenzó a inundar mi mente y a sumirme lentamente en el refugio acogedor de la inconsciencia. De haber sabido lo que pasaría, en toda la noche no habría pegado ojo.

Varias horas después de caer rendido ante el cansancio –o al menos así me lo pareció– una espantosa pesadilla me despertó. Soñaba que me encontraba en un túnel oscuro e infinito donde todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor como si estuviera en medio de un enorme torbellino. Tenía la angustiosa sensación de que había perdido algo, pero por más que volteaba hacia uno y otro lado no parecía capaz de encontrarlo, ni siquiera de recordar qué era lo que me faltaba.

Y en ese momento, cuando parecía estar convencido de que en realidad todo estaba en su sitio, un hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas y sonrisa encantadora apareció a lo lejos. La reconocí al instante, echando a correr tras su esquivo reflejo. Pero por más que luchaba por alcanzarla, parecía no moverme en absoluto. Pero allí estaba ella, su cabello rosado ondeando con un viento inexistente, con los ojos apagados y vacíos, como dos pozos sin fondo.

Gritaba su nombre, la llamaba y le pedía que se acercara, todo en vano. Y justamente cuando parecía que por fin la distancia entre nosotros comenzaba a acortarse, yo tropezaba y caía de rodillas. Alzaba la vista, sólo para ver cómo su imagen se rompía en mil pedazos como si se tratara de un espejo. Me quedaba solo con la mirada atónita y el corazón encogido, sin poder entender el significado de aquello que mis ojos se negaban a creer.

Desperté jadeando, con un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda y mi mirada se dirigió al instante hacia el lugar donde por última vez había dejado a Sakura-chan. No había nadie. Me incorporé de un salto y comencé a llamarla, primero en voz baja, después a pulmón desatado y con la voz ahogada por la angustia. En ese momento Aika levantó la cabeza, todavía adormilada.

– ¿A qué vienen esos gritos Naruto? – preguntó enfadada, tallándose los ojos con fuerza.

– No está Aika… no está – repetía yo como un desaforado, dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada y buscando desesperadamente al objeto de mi preocupación.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Mi amiga se me quedó viendo como si pensara que lo mejor para mí sería estar recluido en el fondo de un hospital psiquiátrico.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No está! – le grité exasperado, deteniéndome por primera vez frente a ella.

Al escuchar estas palabras, se incorporó de un salto y se unió a mi búsqueda. Y cuando yo estaba a punto de tomar una linterna y adentrarme en lo profundo del bosque, me llamó.

– Naruto… - dijo con voz extraña. Me giré lentamente, sin saber muy bien por qué el alma se me había ido hasta los pies. Ella me extendía una pequeña nota, que brillaba bajo el reflejo platino de la luna. Y cuando me acerqué para tomarla, vi que los ojos de Aika estaban arrasados en lágrimas.

Tomé la hoja con dedos temblorosos y en ese momento las náuseas me invadieron. Respiré hondo y leí.

"Naruto-kun… 

Cuando leas esto, tu querida… acompañante se habrá evaporado. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ella estará perfectamente bien con nosotros… a menos, claro, que cometas otra de tus estupideces. 

Si quieres que la dejemos libre, tendrás que entregarnos a la criatura que yace en tu interior. Si todo sale bien, entonces la chica no sufrirá daño alguno pero de lo contrario… bueno, no querrás ver su cadáver mutilado ¿verdad? 

Apresúrate a tomar tu decisión que mi paciencia se agota… y su tiempo también.

P.D. Dale las gracias a Shikoro de mi parte.

Con cariño, Z."

Me quedé con la vista clavada en el papel, sin ver nada realmente, tan sólo sintiendo cómo una terrible oscuridad me invadía por completo. Algo se rompió dentro de mí y su contenido se vació por todo mi cuerpo en forma de intensas oleadas de pavor que hicieron a mis piernas temblar como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Sentía como si miles de trozos de cristal se hubieran incrustado en mi corazón hasta desgarrarlo y dejarlo hecho jirones.

Cuando volví a la realidad, me vi apoyado contra un árbol, sabiendo que era lo único que me separaba del suelo, ya que mi voluntad no alcanzaba para mantenerme en pie.

– Se… se la han llevado – murmuré en voz baja, estrujando la nota… o para ser más precisos, mi sentencia de muerte, entre mis manos. Aika corrió a mi lado y me tomó de los hombros, zarandeándome con fuerza. No sé que expresión tenía mi rostro para que en sus ojos brillara el horror con tanta intensidad.

– Reacciona Naruto, por Kami… - gritaba una y otra vez, pero su voz resonaba cada vez más lejos en mis oídos, como un eco que rebotaba en mi cabeza. Palabras sin sentido, sonidos estridentes pero a la vez vagos y distantes. Para mí, el universo se había hecho trizas y se me venía encima, terrible e inexorable.

Finalmente un tremendo bofetón hizo que aterrizara bruscamente en la realidad. Apenas sentí mi mejilla arder bajo la mano de mi amiga, pero bastó para que mi mirada lograra enfocarse.

– Tenemos que hacer algo – decía Aika, con las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Y cuando la vi, con los ojos hinchados, la voz acuciante, el rostro pálido como la cera, su cuerpo temblando… fue como si despertara de una espantosa pesadez. Y en ese momento la ira estalló en mi interior como si acabaran de reventar una burbuja.

Todo mi dolor se transformó en un odio profundo e incontenible y lo sentí fluir por mis venas con la misma intensidad que si fuera fuego lo que corría por ellas. Aika retrocedió asustada y en sus pupilas bicolores me vi reflejado. Tenía los ojos teñidos de rojo, ardiendo con la cólera que bullía dentro de mí.

Dejé escapar un rugido y me precipité colina abajo, corriendo como un auténtico degenerado a través del bosque, saltando de rama en rama sin importar lo que hubiera dejado atrás. Para mí lo único que existía era Sakura-chan, el desdichado infeliz que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima y ese imbécil de Shikoro.

Llegué a la posada en pocos minutos y arremetí contra la puerta, apartando aquél obstáculo que me separaba de mi primera presa. Hioto se hallaba dormitando en una silla, pero despertó asustado cuando escuchó el crujido de los goznes al romperse.

– Naruto… - pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar mi nombre ya estaba yo frente al mostrador, aquélla estúpida barrera de madera que me mantenía a una prudente distancia del encargado del lugar. Apoyé mis manos sobre la dura superficie y me incliné hacia el hombre.

– ¿Cuál es la habitación de Shikoro? – le pregunté lo más calmadamente posible, pero sabiendo que mi aspecto no era precisamente tranquilizador.

– Lo siento, no puedo dar esa clase de información a… - Su frase se vio interrumpida por un grito mío de frustración. La poca paciencia de la que estaba dispuesto a armarme con aquél sujeto que de nada tenía la culpa, se desvaneció al instante. Lo tomé por las solapas de su maltratada camiseta y lo acerqué peligrosamente a mi rostro, mostrándole los colmillos que sabía ya habían surgido.

– ¡Trato de ser razonable, con un carajo! ¡Pero si no me contestas lo que te acabo de preguntar, te juro que no alcanzarás a ver este amanecer!

El desdichado temblaba horrorizado y trataba de evitar, en la medida de lo posible, el contacto visual.

– Habitación 26 – respondió con un hilo de voz en cuanto estuvo en condiciones de hablar.

– ¡Naruto, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – exclamó una voz vagamente familiar a mis espaldas.

Me costó un poco reconocerla como la de Aika, pero no me detuve a contestarle. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pedirle una disculpa por mis rudos modales, pero pensándolo bien tal vez ése no era el caso. De todos modos me abalancé hacia el interior de la posada y no tardé mucho en encontrar la de Shikoro.

Suponía que a esas horas debía estar dormido. El muy cabrón desgraciado. Irrumpí en su alcoba de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente y para mi sorpresa lo encontré completamente vestido y recargado en el alféizar de la ventana. Resultaba difícil creer que aquél chico que tan simpático me había parecido en los baños termales resultara ser un asqueroso y repugnante traidor.

Consumido por la furia, di un tremendo salto que terminó en una fuerte colisión entre ambos cuerpos. Rebotamos contra la ventana, que milagrosamente no se había convertido en un estruendo de cristales rotos que volaban por los aires. Caímos al suelo, donde lo tomé por el cuello y lo zarandeé con toda la potencia de mis brazos.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se la han llevado? – le exigí, demandando una respuesta que no toleraría que se tardara en llegar.

En ese momento los pasos de Aika resonaron en las tablas de madera del suelo de la habitación y me tomó por los hombros, en un intento inútil por separarme del joven. Shikoro permanecía inmóvil con los ojos desorbitados por el terror, pero por lo demás tranquilo, como si esperara esta escena.

- Naruto, por favor, contrólate. Esta no es la manera… - decía jaloneándome desesperadamente. Por un escaso segundo contemplé la posibilidad de apartarla de un empujón, pero lo pensé mejor. No a ella, no a una amiga…

Me aparté lentamente de él y traté de relajarme lo más posible, que no fue mucho teniendo en cuenta la situación.

– Tienes tres segundos para contestar, de lo contrario quedarás empotrado en esa pared en calidad de humano disecado – escupió Aika, una vez que los ánimos se hubieron calmado.

Me la quedé viendo atónito. ¿Con qué derecho venía ella a darme lecciones de buena educación si lo primero que hacía era amenazarlo? Para mi sorpresa y alivio, ella traía ambas mochilas: la suya propia y la que yo había dejado en mi loca carrera por el bosque. Sus pupilas, de distinto color pero brillando con la misma furia asesina, estaban clavados en el joven que yacía todavía en el suelo.

– Tú… tú eres Naruto ¿verdad? – fue lo primero que dijo, una vez recuperada la voz.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – le contesté con las palabras cargadas de veneno. Shikoro pasó por alto este comentario y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por toda la habitación, como si el hecho de ignorarnos pudiera hacer que nos evaporáramos de un minuto a otro.

– No vayas – imploró después de un largo silencio, con un leve tono de súplica en su voz.

Estas palabras hicieron que mi indignación se fuera en picado hasta críticos niveles. Volvía a decir una idiotez de esa magnitud y estaba seguro que le sacaría la información a punta de patadas.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? – grité, dando un paso hacia delante y siendo oportunamente detenido por la intervención de Aika. – ¡Si fueras tú no tendría el más mínimo problema, pero no estamos hablando de tu sucio pellejo!

– Si eres un ninja de Konoha, si de verdad en algo te importa tu aldea y… todos los que vivimos en ella, no vayas. No hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano.

Esta vez, mi enfado sobrepasó mi capacidad para controlarlo. Escurriéndome hábilmente de las manos de Aika que lucharon por retenerme, lo alcé en vilo y lo estrellé contra la pared.

– ¿Tu sacrificio? ¿TU sacrificio? Yo no veo que sea tu culo el que esté peligrando, ni tampoco has sido secuestrado. Ahora más vale que me contestes, ¿dónde la tienen? – siseé amenazadoramente.

– Ellos vinieron hace unas horas… preguntaban por un chico de rubia melena y ojos azules, acompañado de una joven de rosados cabellos y mirada aceitunada. Yo no conocía a la mujer de la que hablaban, pero sí te había visto a ti.

– ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le urgí, aplastándolo aún más entre la madera y mis manos.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Venían con una capa negra estampada de nubes rojas y traían una capucha que les cubría la cara! ¡No me dijeron sus nombres, pero cuando mencioné que uno de los individuos por los que preguntaban se me hacía conocido, me interrogaron y me amenazaron! ¡Dijeron que si no hablaba, invadirían Konoha y que no me cupiera duda de que la arrasarían por completo! ¡Por eso te pido que no vayas, si lo haces… si lo haces… nos pondrás en peligro a todos!

Lo solté al instante, como si su contacto me quemase. Shikoro se tambaleaba ligeramente por todo lo que acababa de hacerle y aunque sus facciones seguían serenas, sus ojos y su voz delataban el terror que lo embargaba. En los primeros latía un punto de súplica que rayaba en la demencia.

– ¿Con que también eres un ninja de Konoha, eh? – espeté, dándome la media vuelta y recorriendo en dos zancadas la distancia que me separaba del umbral. – Eres una vergüenza para la aldea y de una vez te digo que si salgo vivo de esta, espero no encontrarte deambulando por alguna de las calles. Porque de lo contrario… no creo que seas tan afortunado como lo has sido hoy.

Hice una pausa para que pudiera asimilar el significado de mis palabras y proseguí. Mi voz sonaba ahora tranquila, pero peligrosamente amenazadora.

– Es la última vez que te lo pregunto, la próxima tus palabras serán acompañadas por la sangre que escupa tu boca. ¿A dónde se la han llevado? – Yo seguía de espaldas a él, porque si me volvía y lo miraba, no me cabía duda de que arremetería contra él una vez más. De por sí mi cuerpo entero se estremecía de cólera. Hubo un corto silencio, antes de que su respuesta me llegara débil y apagada.

– Está en lo profundo del bosque, en una cueva a dos kilómetros donde se encontraron con el bijuu.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo del bijuu? – preguntó Aika, estupefacta.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Solamente me dijeron que si este sujeto por el cual preguntaban venía a pedir detalles, le dijera eso! ¡Yo no sé nada más, lo juro!

Obtenida la información que requería hice el ademán de irme lo más rápidamente posible de aquél lugar. Pero la voz de Shikoro volvió a resonar en mis oídos.

– Eres un tonto – No lo decía a modo de reproche, sino más bien en un intento desesperado por hacer que me quedara. Pero nada… ni el cielo ni el mar ni el mundo entero podrían impedirme llegar hasta Sakura-chan.

Me di la vuelta resuelto a contestarle, pero para mi asombro Aika había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su puño se había impactado en medio de la cara de aquél muchacho. Este voló por los aires y chocó contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz y sus labios. El rostro de Aika estaba contraído en una mueca de desprecio.

– Esto es un adelanto de lo que te pasará si a Sakura le han hecho un solo rasguño – dijo con desdén. Se dio la media vuelta y se colocó a mi lado. En lo que yo acababa de salir de mi estupor, Shikoro volvió a decir.

– Lo siento… nunca creí… que fuera tan grave. – Había agachado la cabeza y las gotas de sangre comenzaban a empaparle la camiseta.

– Te hubiera perdonado… incluso si hubiera sido a mí a quien se hubieran llevado. Pero a ella… eso jamás te lo perdonaré – contesté con aspereza.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron las paredes húmedas y sucias de lo que parecía ser una cueva. El suelo era de tierra, y de ella se desprendía un olor penetrante y desagradable típico de los lugares poco ventilados y raramente habitados.

Quise caminar, pero unas esposas incrustadas en la pared y atadas a mis muñecas y tobillos me lo impidieron. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba encerrada. Estaba en una triste y mísera celda, aislada de cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Ni siquiera había una ventana por la cual asomarme para saber si ya era de día y hacerme una idea de cuánto había transcurrido desde que… desde que…

¡Diablos! No podía recordar con claridad qué había pasado y cómo es que había terminado así. Por más que forzaba mi memoria, a mi cabeza sólo acudían imágenes vagas de una sombra que se aproximaba por detrás, golpeándome con algo contundente y después… nada. Una oscuridad absoluta envolvía el resto de mis recuerdos.

Me quedé un momento sentada en el piso, aturdida y con la mirada perdida más allá de los barrotes de metal que limitaban mi libertad. Pero pasados los efectos del sopor y la adrenalina un dolor intenso y agudo me agujereó la cabeza. Pareciera como si se me quisiera partir en dos.

Me apreté las sienes con las manos y usé un poco de chakra para aliviar el malestar. Y en eso escuché unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo que desembocaba en mi prisión. Alcé la vista, dispuesta a encarar con valentía y coraje lo que fuera que se me viniera encima. Pero no estaba preparada para la visión que se me plantó enfrente.

Era Zetsu. No cabía duda. A pesar de la lóbrega oscuridad que reinaba en aquél lugar, cuya única fuente de luz eran las mortecinas antorchas que estaban clavadas en la pared, pude distinguir la inconfundible planta que le rodeaba la cabeza. Me levanté con dificultad y retrocedí lo más que me dejaron las cadenas que pendían de mis extremidades.

– ¿Sorprendida de verme? – dijo la mitad blanca de su rostro. – Sí – suspiró – debo admitir que tú y tus molestos amiguitos me hicieron pasar un difícil momento en Iwagakure, pero unos mocosos de su nivel no pueden vencer tan fácilmente a un Akatsuki como yo.

– Tú… se supone que debías estar… muerto. Vimos… la capa flotando y… tu cuerpo…

– No estaba. Nunca encontraron mi cuerpo, niña. Porque había escapado. Aún no tengo claro el cómo, pero me las arreglé para evadir ese mortífero ataque, aunque por supuesto, perdí mi capa. Pero no podía darme el lujo de regresar por una nimiedad como ésa… No si se tiene en cuenta que gracias a ustedes, sobran los uniformes.

– Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – pregunté aterrorizada. Todo el valor que había reunido en esos segundos anteriores a su aparición, se disolvió y resbaló de mi cuerpo hasta evaporarse en el aire.

– No es el qué… sino el quién. ¿O acaso has olvidado a la persona que cruzaría el planeta entero por rescatarte? ¿Aquél que vendría a entregarse gustoso a nuestros brazos tan sólo por comprar tu libertad? ¿Aquél que luchó a tu lado cuando enfrentaron a Sokou y que se plantó ante la muerte para defenderte?

– Naruto – pensé al instante, sintiendo cómo el alma me era arrancada violentamente del cuerpo. – Tú… eras la sombra que nos estaba vigilando – comencé a atar cabos, recordando el comentario de mi compañero antes de empezar la pelea con el bijuu.

– Me alegra saber que tu inteligencia está a la altura de tus habilidades. – Sí, sin duda alguna. Ese canalla había presenciado no solamente nuestra batalla contra el bijuu sino también el proceso para sellarlo dentro de Aika. Lo cual quería decir que todo había sido una trampa. Nos había arreado como ganado, usando a Yonbi como cebo para después averiguar todo sobre cada uno de nosotros. Así había descubierto que Naruto arriesgaría su vida por mí, sin importar lo que él tuviera que dar a cambio.

– Eso quiere decir que tú heriste a la bestia… - susurré más para mí misma que para él.

– Quería asegurarme de que la carnada no acabara con ustedes – Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca, dibujando una media sonrisa.

– ¡Eres un maldito! – grité.

Me lancé hacia delante, olvidando dónde estaba y con la clase de criminal con la que me encontraba. Pasé por alto el hecho de que unas gruesas cadenas de acero y unas resistentes rejas de hierro me separaban de él. Era tanta mi rabia de ser utilizada, tanta mi desesperación porque sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro a Naruto, que forcejeé con las ataduras de mis manos y pies hasta hacerme daño, hasta que se me clavaron en la piel y comenzaron a sangrar.

Finalmente caí de rodillas, sollozando de impotencia.

– A él no… por favor… haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a él no. Te lo ruego – supliqué. Los mechones rosados de mi pelo caían hacia los lados de mi rostro, cubriendo en parte mi expresión descompuesta y desolada, pero mi voz no lograba esconder la pena que devoraba mi corazón. Se escuchaba rota y afligida.

– Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Cuánto piensas que tardará en llegar? Konan y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Ella piensa que media hora. Yo opino que menos de la mitad de tiempo. ¿Y tú? Lo conoces mucho mejor, al parecer. Dime Haruno… ¿crees que nuestro querido Naruto-kun pueda resistir por mucho más, el estar tan lejos de su adorada "Sakura-chan"? – preguntó burlonamente.

Lo odiaba. El sentimiento lacerante que se gestaba en mi pecho y que crecía con cada palabra cargada de mordaz ironía, no podía ser otra cosa. El sujeto… o más bien la cosa que tenía frente a mí era un monstruo. Usarme de esta manera para alcanzar a Naruto… preferiría que me torturaran hasta la muerte, que me encerraran por toda una eternidad en lo más profundo de una celda donde me pudrierara lentamente.

Era una estúpida. Por mi culpa, por mi estúpida culpa, volvía a poner al ser que más quería en peligro. ¿Es que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo útil por él? ¿Acaso dejaría de ser una carga algún día? ¿Algo más que un lastre amarrado a la voluntad de mi amigo? Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Naruto no viniese, que en un momento de iluminación se diera cuenta de la treta que nos habían jugado y optara por esperar. Este pensamiento me brindaba un poco de alivio, pero no podía estar segura. Cada minuto que pasaba era crítico y mi corazón parecía latir al ritmo de cada segundo transcurrido.

– Hablando de lo cual… he visto que puedes convertir personas en jinchuurikis. Tus habilidades serán de mucha utilidad, porque con las bajas que ha sufrido Akatsuki necesitaremos a alguien que nos brinde su chakra y posteriormente – sus ojos brillaron de codicia al llegar a este punto – sellarlo en alguno de nosotros. – Alcé la vista, con las mejillas todavía húmedas, pero los ojos secos y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de repugnancia.

– Estás loco si crees que voy a cooperar para extraerle el Kyubi a Naruto. Primero muerta.

Después de saber lo que harían con mi amigo nada podía infundirme miedo. No quedaba partícula alguna en mi ser capaz de sentir miedo. Sólo odio… un odio profundo e irreverente, tan vasto que sería capaz de matarlo en ese instante… y regodearme con ello.

Víctima otra vez de la ansiedad, surcaba el bosque como una exhalación, seguido de cerca por Aika. Era consciente de que cada minuto que pasaba Sakura-chan sufría y ese pensamiento me infundía las fuerzas para seguir adelante sin detenerme y apretando el paso en vez de disminuirlo. El chakra del Kyubi me mantenía en pie por lo que me llevé una grata sorpresa al percatarme de que Aika no tenía problemas para seguirme.

A esa inaudita velocidad no era de extrañar que llegarámos al lugar señalado en poco menos de un par de horas. Durante esos funestos momentos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas haber tenido alas para volar hasta aquí. Pero al fin… estábamos ya frente a la entrada de la susodicha cueva y sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie allí.

Me acerqué imprudentemente hasta ella, mientras Aika caminaba a mi lado, vacilando ligeramente pero con una feroz determinación brillando en sus pupilas bicolores. No hubo necesidad de adentrarnos mucho, porque al instante una mujer de cabello corto y azulado y ojos oscuros como la noche que acababa de terminar, salió a nuestro encuentro.

Tenía en la cabeza una enorme flor a juego con el color de sus cabellos y la característica capa de los Akatsukis. Estaba seria y tenía una expresión extrañamente vacía. Como si su cuerpo estuviese allí, pero su mente divagara en algún otro lugar. Sin embargo, al fijar en mí su mirada, habló.

– Has venido Naruto-kun. No esperaba menos – Su voz carecía de vida, sonaba exactamente igual que si las hubiera pronunciado una grabadora. Sin emoción alguna, sin pizca de entusiasmo, decepción, dicha, satisfacción… nada.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – pregunté. Después me preguntaría por qué actuaba más como marioneta que como ser humano, ahora lo único que me importaba y por lo que acababa de cruzar dos veces el bosque en su totalidad era Sakura-chan.

– ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias? ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu vida para conseguir la libertad de esa muchacha?

– De lo contrario no estaría aquí – respondí con impaciencia. - ¿O acaso te parece que estoy perdido?

La mujer no dijo nada, centró su atención en Aika y le dijo.

– Te recuerdo. Tú eres la chica cuyos padres se negaron a ayudarnos hace casi diez años. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – A pesar de estas palabras sus ojos no brillaron al reconocerla. Seguían vacíos y profundos, como dos pozos sin fondo.

– ¡He venido hasta aquí para matarte y cobrar mi venganza! – gritó Aika abalanzándose de improviso sobre ella con los puños en alto.

Hubiera podido jurar que uno de sus golpes le dio en pleno estómago a la joven que teníamos enfrente, pero ella desapareció en medio de un revuelo de hojas de papel que volaron hasta colocarse a nuestras espaldas y se juntaron hasta convertirse de nuevo en la figura que hacía dos segundos estaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros.

– ¡No te dejaré escapar! – exclamó Aika, con la rabia que traía acumulada desde hacía tanto tiempo. Una rabia fría y añeja, pero no por eso menos intensa y dolorosa. Yo sabía lo que ella estaba sufriendo y también al extremo que llegaría por desahogarse. Pero sería peligroso… enfrentarse así con las manos desnudas ante un Akatsuki era lo mismo que saltar desde un edificio de diez pisos.

– ¡Espera Aika! – le dije, tomándola de un brazo, pero ella se revolvió contra mi agarre y de un tirón logró zafarse.

– ¡Suéltame Naruto, este no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ella es mía! – Juntó las manos para hacer un sello y exclamó. – ¡Hyoton: Makyou Hyoushou!

Una gran cantidad de espejos rodearon a la Akatsuki y al instante reconocí la técnica que Haku había usado contra Sasuke y contra mí. Pero ya no pude seguir atento a la batalla, porque una voz proveniente de la cueva, me hizo girarme lentamente, paralizado por el horror.

**Y aqui acaba la primera parte xD**

**Que conste que como el capitulo salio de 16 pags. al dividirlo en 2 asi quedo el final... no fue mi intención dejarlo en ese punto... aunque no me lo crean U.U**

**En fin... como ando medio dormida y ya desvariando, mejor procedo a contestar los reviews. Ahora que me fijo nadamas es uno xD**

**Lu257:** ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que me moleste un review tuyo? No, linda... al contario, me siento halagada y me llena de mucha ilusión, sobre todo porque así se que la historia te está gustando. Por el contrario, soy yo la que te agradece que te tomes la molestia en dejar uno, comentandome lo que te haya gustado, lo que no, lo que te hizo reir o simplemente unas pocas palabras de animo. Espero tu proximo comentario y a ver si ya me alcanzaste con los capis xD

**Listo!! Ahora si me retiro por el momento a descansar que para terminar este capi, me di unas desveladas... que mejor ni les cuento xD**

**Hasta la próxima**


	27. Kyubi 2da parte

Hola chicos!!

Lamento la ausencia, pero salí de vacaciones durante estas casi 2 semanas y ya ni tiempo me dio de avisarles. Disculpenme en serio, realmente no las tenia planeadas y fue mas que nada improvisado xD

Pero bueno, los dejo con la continuación que espero pueda compensar el tiempo que los dejé sin capitulo y actualización. Los reviews los contestaré mañana que acabo de regresar y a estas horas de la madrugada el cerebro solo me da para subir la segunda parte que les debía xD

* * *

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN NI TAMPOCO EL PERSONAJE DE AIKA HIMENIYA. LOS PRIMEROS SON DE KISHIMOTO Y LA SEGUNDA DE UN USUARIO DE OTRO FORO. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS Y ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO SOLO DE RECREACION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: Kyubi (Segunda parte)**

– ¿Qué pasa Konan, no que nos ahorraríamos batallas inútiles? – Era Zetsu y detrás de él, venía…

– ¡Sakura-chan! – respiré aliviado al verla completamente a salvo, intacta y sin un solo rasguño.

– ¿Ves? He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ella está bien. Ahora… te toca a ti.

Todos mis músculos se tensaron al momento, preparándose para saltarle encima y obligar a ese engendro verde y espantoso a soltarla de inmediato. Pero adivinando mis intenciones, Zetsu dio un ligero tirón a la cadena que tenía entre las manos y que terminaba en un par de esposas atadas a las muñecas de la kunoichi.

– Un movimiento en falso, Naruto… y la chica sufrirá las consecuencias – advirtió, muy serio.

Sakura-chan no reaccionó. Permanecía con la cabeza gacha, los ojos clavados en el piso, sus cabellos cayendo como una cascada a cada lado de su rostro, impidiéndome ver su mirada y expresión. Caminaba detrás de Zetsu con paso resignado, se podría decir que hasta abatido. Se veía tan distinta a la Sakura-chan que yo conocía y a la que tanto amaba.

Aquélla muñequita de porcelana, intacta por fuera, pero irreconocible por dentro, me resultó tan ajena que por un segundo pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo. Pero de repente caí en la cuenta de algo. Algo tan horroroso que solamente pensarlo me revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho para aplastar su coraje y su valor de esta manera? ¿Para dejarla tan… tan… fuera de sí misma, tan descolocada? Y esta vez tuve que luchar contra un nuevo impulso; no solamente el de hacerle pagar a Zetsu por todo lo que le había hecho, sino de echarme a llorar de impotencia y frustración porque no había estado yo ahí para evitarlo.

Consideré muy bien todas mis posibilidades… y opté por entregarme sin resistencia. Si con mi vida o con mi muerte podía defenderla… entonces no tenía nada más que pensar. No había nada más que hacer. Mi suerte estaba echada desde el momento en que se la llevaron.

– Otra cosa… cuando yo… cuando me lleven, quiero que dejen a Aika también en paz. Que no se le haga ningún daño – pedí, evitando ver a Zetsu a los ojos.

– Descuida, en cuanto te entregues Konan y yo desapareceremos de aquí. Contigo, por supuesto.–

Asentí con la cabeza, satisfecho y me dispuse a encontrarme con Sakura-chan... la única mujer que amaba y amaría por el resto de mi vida, que dadas las circunstancias no parecía prolongarse más allá de unas cuantas horas.

Curiosamente no tenía miedo. Sólo experimentaba alivio por saberla a ella a salvo. Con eso me bastaba… y hasta me sobraba. Podían hacerme a mí lo que quisieran, llevarme hasta el infierno y venderle mi alma al diablo, arrancarme la esencia de mi interior y quedarse con ella para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Por mí… todo eso estaba bien.

Pero Sakura-chan retrocedió en cuanto me vio avanzar.

– No te acerques Naruto. Vete de aquí, todavía puedes hacerlo, todavía puedes arrepentirte. Vete de aquí y huye lo más rápido posible. Si te acercas… si te acercas no te lo perdonaré.

– Ya es demasiado tarde Sakura-chan… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. – le dije con ternura y el alma desgarrada.

Cómo me dolía esa separación que sería eterna, me dolía dejarla sola en este mundo, me dolía no haberle cumplido la promesa que le hice… me dolían tantas cosas que pude haber hecho por ella y no las hice antes. Yo hubiera querido formar una familia con ella y colmarla de felicidad hasta embriagarla de cariño. ¡Diablos! Yo hubiera deseado un futuro diferente, uno en el cual todas las noches durmiera arrullado por el olor de su piel y sus cabellos, oyendo en el silencio de la bóveda estrellada nada más que su respiración; uno en el cual despertara todos los días enredado entre sus brazos, pudiendo perderme una vez más en aquél océano jade que nunca terminaba de asombrarme.

Pero… el destino había querido que esto terminara así.

– No Naruto… aléjate… no lo hagas, te lo pido con el corazón, no me hagas esto. No me condenes a vivir en un infierno, no lo hagas… por favor.

–Je, te equivocas Sakura-chan. El infierno sería saber que pude haberte salvado y no lo hice. Además, yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras. Ése es mi camino ninja ¿recuerdas? Y lo seguiré… hasta el final– le contesté con una amarga sonrisa, conteniendo las lágrimas con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad.

Ella no respondió nada, así que me acerqué torpemente, aturdido por la tristeza y la melancolía. Pero a unos pasos de ella el caos se desató. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni aunque lo hubiera previsto podría haberlo evitado. Sakura-chan me asestó una patada en el pecho que me alejó varios metros hacia atrás.

Zetsu tan confundido y desconcertado como lo estaba yo, se distrajo durante unos segundos, mismos que la kunoichi aprovechó para tirar de sus amarras y librarse de ellas. Intentó someter al Akatsuki mediante una hábil maniobra, pero éste fue más rápido que ella. Le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que la hizo doblarse de rodillas hasta quedar tendida en el suelo y luego le plantó tal rodillazo en la cara que el golpe resonó con fuerza por todo el lugar.

– ¡NO! – grité enfurecido, sintiendo cómo la cólera me subía de nuevo a la cabeza, transformando mi voz en un rugido.

De un salto me abalancé sobre él, logrando apartarlo de un empujón antes de que lograra asestarle algún otro golpe.

Apenas si pude verle el rostro, cubierto de sangre, antes de sentirme sujeto entre un par de poderosas manos que más parecían tenazas. Me fueron a estampar contra un árbol y de repente vi que la planta que Zetsu siempre transportaba en la cabeza cobraba vida y se inclinaba hacia mí, sus fauces abiertas de par en par y seguramente hambrienta.

– Tú y tu amiga han ido demasiado lejos – dijo con voz fría. La mitad negra de su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de fastidio, pero la otra permanecía estática.

– Kori Shuriken – se escuchó una voz delante de nosotros y Zetsu se estremeció ligeramente al sentirlos clavados en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Aika, quien estaba de pie y con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Respiraba agitadamente, pero no se le veían heridas de gravedad. Al parecer la técnica de los espejos había resultado ser un rotundo fracaso, porque Konan –o al menos así la había llamado la estúpida planta carnívora que estaba a punto de devorarme– estaba un poco más allá. Era evidente que se le había escapado en un momento de distracción porque al instante le salió al encuentro, diciéndole.

– En este momento tu oponente soy yo.

Saqué un kunai de mi armamento ninja y lo clavé rápidamente en la espalda de mi captor.

– Ese tipo de armas no funcionan conmigo – respondió calmadamente, como quien le explica a un niño que dos más dos hacen cuatro.

– ¿No? ¿Y qué tal ésta? – repliqué con una mueca burlona, mientras juntaba las manos y decía. – ¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Las manos del Akatsuki se cerraron en el aire, al tiempo que yo desaparecía en medio de un fogonazo de color dorado y volvía a aparecer detrás de él.

– ¡Rasengan! – El juntar ambas técnicas había dado lugar a un combo espectacular pues el impulso del jutsu anterior causó que la pequeña esfera de chakra azul se impregnara de una fuerza demoledora. Se escuchó una explosión y varios árboles fueron arrancados de tajo en medio de las ráfagas de aire que el Rasengan había causado.

Disipado el humo y el polvo, sin embargo, pude ver que Zetsu había desaparecido. Miré hacia uno y otro lado, pero no había pista de él. Aika y Konan habían detenido su pelea y Sakura-chan se encontraba de pie, con los brazos empapados de su propia sangre por habérsela limpiado de la cara. En ese momento, sentí que algo jalaba de mí hacia abajo y descubrí horrorizado que el Akatsuki había surgido bajo mis pies.

Me enterró en el suelo e hizo un par de sellos.

– ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – alcancé a decir antes que mis brazos quedaran inutilizados. Varios clones aparecieron a mi lado, atacando a Zetsu quien los esquivó hábilmente. Pero los otros se dedicaban a tirar de mí para sacarme de aquél agujero en el que había caído.

Y cuando ya me veía libre por fin, una sustancia pegajosa y de olor dulzón salió de la boca del extraño individuo y me envolvió con ella. Intenté desprenderla de mis ropas, pero comprendí que aquélla cosa, fuera lo que fuera, se solidificaba al contacto con el aire. Perdí el equilibrio y caí a sus pies cuan largo era. Se escuchó un golpe sordo, el peso muerto al caer sobre el suelo.

Me revolví, pataleé, forcejeé, grité y amenacé pero nada sirvió para deshacerme de aquél material salido desde las entrañas de aquél híbrido, mitad humano y mitad aloe vera. Alzó sus manos dispuesto a invocar alguna otra de sus sucias artimañas, pero en ese instante Aika se interpuso entre ambos, y colocó una palma en el piso.

– ¡Koriheki! – Un enorme muro de hielo se irguió ante nosotros protegiéndonos de su ataque.

– Gracias… - alcancé a murmurar asombrado, antes de que ella me guiñara un ojo y me lanzara rodando hacia un lado. Justo a tiempo para evitar que Konan, convertida en filosas hojas de papel punzocortante, se abalanzaran contra el muro de hielo, haciéndolo reventar en mil pedazos, atravesando a Aika en el proceso.

– ¡Aika! – grité preocupado, al ver cómo mi amiga caía hacia atrás y colisionaba contra un árbol cercano, convirtiéndose en… ¿hielo?

Súbitamente comprendí que era un clon y busqué al verdadero con auténtica desesperación, temiendo que algo mucho más grave le hubiera ocurrido en medio de todo ese caos.

– Samui – Instintivamente giré la cabeza a donde me pareció escuchar su voz y efectivamente allí estaba ella, junto a Sakura-chan, mientras ésta última se encargaba de resquebrajar la tierra a sus pies para evitar que Zetsu se acercara.

La temperatura disminuyó alarmantemente, pero sólo en el Akatsuki fueron apreciables las consecuencias. Siendo él una planta, no podía resistir tan bien el frío como Konan que seguía flotando en el aire en forma de hojas de papel. Las mandíbulas de su planta carnívora se congelaron, tornándose de un azul acuoso y mustio, mientras que profundos cortes se abrían en su rostro, especialmente en los labios.

¡Rayos! Me estaba perdiendo toda la acción y por culpa de ese miserable cara de aloe. Me revolví una vez más consciente de que mis esfuerzos serían en vano. Pero en ese momento, algo llamó mi atención y detuvo todos mis intentos de escape.

Konan rodeó a las dos kunoichis y justo encima de sus cabezas una prisión fue tomando forma. Aika, al darse cuenta, apartó de un empujón a Sakura-chan pero antes de que ella misma pudiera hacerse a un lado, quedó encerrada tras las rejas de papel.

– ¡Kori shuriken! – gritó por segunda vez. Pero a pesar del filo de sus armas, éstos rebotaron como si se hubieran estrellado contra un muro de metal.

– Tonta. Esto no es origami cualquiera. Estas hojas están impregnadas con mi chakra y son aún más resistentes que el acero. No te molestes en escapar, pues no lo lograrás – explicó Konan, materializándose frente a Aika.

– ¿Apuestas? – contestó ella desafiante. Echó las manos hacia atrás y volvió a decir. – Okina Hijutsu.

El suelo a sus pies se congeló y de él comenzaron a brotar gruesas estalagmitas, tal como lo habían hecho con Souko. Pero para mi asombro, se rompieron al hacer contacto con las paredes y el techo de su prisión. La Akatsuki no dio muestras de satisfacción, tan ajena al mundo exterior como de costumbre.

– Zetsu, acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo con voz neutra. Éste, ya recuperado de los efectos del jutsu de Aika se acercó a Sakura-chan en un par de zancadas. Ella retrocedió y se puso en guardia lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su condición.

– ¡Espera! – le grité, viendo venir una desagradable escena. – No la toques, por favor. Llévame a mí, ya me tienes capturado – pedí.

– No, tu amiguita pagará por lo que hizo. De todas formas, la necesitamos a ella también. No pensábamos dejarla escapar, por supuesto ¿o acaso creías que después de haber visto sus poderes la íbamos a liberar? – Dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras yo apretaba los dientes.

– Tú dijiste que no la tocarían si yo…

– Por supuesto que fue una buena carnada. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos haber tomado de ti que te impulsara a venir hasta nosotros?

– Malditos… - murmuré al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Todo había sido en vano. Pero de una u otra manera el resultado habría sido el mismo. De no haber ido, seguramente la hubieran matado. Y así, por lo menos, después de haberla utilizado, tal vez quedaría libre.

– ¡No pueden hacerles eso! – gritó Aika, golpeando las paredes de su celda e intentando crear en ellas un boquete lo suficientemente ancho para pasar a través de él. – Son… son unos desgraciados – prosiguió en voz baja, al comprobar que sus intentos resultaban infructuosos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras sacaba de su arsenal ninja un kunai y trataba de cortar el papel que la encerraba.

– Te lo dije Naruto. Te hubieras ido cuando tenías la oportunidad – Sakura-chan me miraba tristemente, sabiendo que no podría defenderse sola ante dos Akatsukis, no con las manos esposadas.

– Bien, entonces, una vez aclaradas las cosas… - Zetsu hizo el ademán de acercarse a la kunoichi de nuevo, pero Sakura-chan retrocedió, retomando su actitud defensiva.

– ¡No te me acerques, monstruo! – escupió. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, pero tambien la determinación de luchar hasta el final. A matar… o a morir.

Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa, Zetsu desapareció en la tierra, para volver a aparecer frente a ella, pisando la cadena que la sujetaba. Le dio una patada y la atrapó en el aire tirando de ella hasta que Sakura-chan cayó de rodillas.

Después la sujetó por los pelos y se la llevó arrastrando hasta un árbol, justo frente a donde yo pudiera verla con claridad aunque girara la cabeza hacia los lados. Ella gritaba y se revolvía, pero entre más lo hacía más fuerte la atenazaba. La tomó por el cuello y la ató al tronco. Konan aguardaba en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido tras capturar a Aika. Y ella miraba boquiabierta la escena que tenía lugar frente a nuestros ojos.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros, pero no se prolongó demasiado.

– Las cosas se arreglarán cuando ella acepte el trato que estamos dispuestos a ofrecerlo. Nada de trampas esta vez – habló Zetsu señalando a Sakura-chan como si fuera la culpable de un terrible crimen y estuviera a punto de ser sentenciada a la hoguera.

– Como si me fuera a tragar eso de nuevo – dijo ella. Su valor era admirable, pues a pesar de estar maniatada y completamente sometida tenía los ojos clavados en su captor.

– ¡Cállate y escucha! Si accedes a ayudarnos a extraer el Kyubi de Naruto y procedes a sellarlo dentro de nuestro líder en Akatsuki… serás libre. Es todo lo que te pedimos. Tienes la garantía de que así será porque después de ello ya no te necesitaremos.

Me quedé horrorizado ante la propuesta. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevían a pedirle eso? No me importaba lo que me hicieran a mí, de todas maneras mi destino ya estaba decidido, pero hacerle pasar a ella un trauma de esa magnitud…

– Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Estás demente si crees que aceptaré – No había el menor rastro de duda en la expresión de Sakura-chan. En ese momento Zetsu se dirigió hacia mí.

– Tú eres el único capaz de convencerla. Oblígala a que acepte. – No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Cómo pretendían que yo la convenciera de hacer esa aberración? Era como pedirle a una abeja que dejara de producir miel. Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

– No puedo pedirle eso – logré contestar al fin.

– ¿Ahh no? ¿Y qué tal ahora? – Zetsu se volvió y le cruzó la cara a Sakura-chan de un puñetazo. La kunoichi escupió un poco de sangre, pero volvió a mirarlo con expresión ceñuda.

– ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – amenacé. Me revolví contra mi pegajosa prisión con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Traté de arrastrarme por el suelo hasta ellos pero todo fue en vano.

– Si no tenemos su palabra, no podremos dejarla ir. Torturarte a ti no servirá de nada, porque aunque acepte en el momento tú morirás inevitablemente. Y cuando eso pase… no habrá en el mundo cosa capaz de convencerla. Pero si haces que te lo prometa a ti… no me cabe duda de que seguirá su juramento hasta el final.

¡Maldición! Odiaba esa estúpida guerra psicológica y el dilema en el que nos habían metido. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Podría yo obligar a Sakura-chan a prometerme algo que sabía le destrozaría el corazón?

– ¿Indeciso, todavía? – preguntó mientras se encaraba de nuevo a Sakura-chan.

– ¡No, por favor, no la toques! – supliqué antes de que su puño se estrellara nuevamente contra ella.

Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme. Miré a Aika y vi que se encontraba recargada contra los barrotes de su jaula, paralizada. Tal vez por el horror, por el miedo, por el asombro. Pero evidentemente tan rota por dentro como lo estaba yo. ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer esto? ¿Qué clase de calaña, de psicópatas degenerados, podrían pedirme que hiciera eso?

– Sakura-chan por favor… - No tenía más opción. Me repudiaba a mí mismo tan sólo de pensar en las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca. – Prométeme… prométeme que…

– Ni lo menciones Naruto. No lo haré – Su voz no flaqueó en ningún momentos y aunque su rostro estaba una vez más bañado en sangre, sus ojos se veían decididos.

Zetsu me ordenó que lo intentara otra vez. Y la escena se repitió… dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces más hasta que la paciencia del Akatsuki se colmó.

– Esto nos está llevando más tiempo del necesario – agregó Konan, después de que Sakura-chan se negara por quinta vez consecutiva. – Tortura a esa niña, oblígala a que de su palabra. Hazla que ponga a nuestro favor sus habilidades.

Zetsu no dudó en obedecer. Y mientras se daba la vuelta, sus ojos ambarinos brillaron de emoción. Y la mitad oscura de su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sádico placer.

– ¡NO! – grité al ser testigo de la escena que aún años después, seguiría persiguiéndome y atormentándome en mis peores pesadillas.

El Akatsuki la golpeó salvajemente, presa de un frenesí que parecía no tener fin. En mi vida había visto a alguien ensañándose tanto en provocar dolor, en lastimar y en herir. La sangre brotaba a chorros continuos y en poco tiempo se formó un gran charco a los pies de ambos. Los gritos iniciales de Sakura-chan disminuyeron en intensidad hasta convertirse en leves gemidos. Yo sabía que de seguir así la mataría.

Vociferé, chillé, aullé, clamé, llamé, rugí, bramé, supliqué, lloré… hasta que la voz se me acabó, hasta que mis ojos se vaciaron de lágrimas, hasta que ya no encontré más que ofrecerle, hasta que me cansé de rogarle. Me sentía completamente destrozado, y a mi lado podía escuchar los gritos a coro de Aika que había caído de rodillas y se tapaba los ojos para no ver el macabro espectáculo, mientras que sus manos se humedecían por el llanto.

Mi desesperación iba en aumento, no encontraba la manera de liberarme y ya no podía seguir siendo testigo de aquélla escena. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos, mi cuerpo quedó acalambrado por las convulsiones involuntarias que me provocaba la imagen que se introducía como puñaladas por mis ojos. Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a asimilar tanto dolor, mi ira creció tanto que la sentí palpitar en mis manos, en mis venas, en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo entero… hasta que alcanzó un nivel que ya no pude contener.

Exploté a los pocos minutos de haber empezado la espantosa tortura. Para mí fueron como funestas horas en las que cada golpe asestado los sentía en mi cuerpo con pasmosa claridad. Hubiera preferido que miles de carbones al rojo vivo se incrustaran en mi piel. Aún eso dolería mucho menos. Y en esos momentos, cuando la cólera tomó las riendas definitivas de mi consciencia y voluntad, el tiempo se congeló.

La imagen que tenía delante se hizo añicos, tal como lo había visto en mi sueño, y una pantalla roja oscureció mi visión. Yo no era consciente de que mis rugidos hubieran podido helarle la sangre hasta a el más fiero de los shinobis, pero es que en esos instantes mi mundo entero se vino abajo. Tampoco fui consciente de que una nube de chakra rojo comenzaba a rodearme, de que una cola tras otra comenzaban a brotar de manera alarmante. Nada de eso me importaba. No presté atención a la quemazón de mi piel, que indicaban seguramente el estado avanzado en el cual me encontraba.

– Suél… ta… la – Apenas si escuché mi voz. Convertida en un gruñido, la ira se adhería a mi garganta y me impedía hablar con claridad. La sangre se me agolpaba en la cabeza impidiéndome pensar.

– ¿O sino qué? – me provocó Zetsu, encajando uno de sus puños sin piedad en el estómago de Sakura-chan. Cerré los ojos y me dejé consumir por el sentimiento que de ningún modo podía ser ya apaciguado.

Y todo se quebrantó a mi alrededor. No hablo solamente de mi corazón y de mi alma, que yacían totalmente deshechas en algún lugar recóndito de mi ser, sino de mis ideas, de mis principios, de mis esquemas, de mis metas, de mis logros, de mis valores, de mis recuerdos… toda mi realidad se distorsionó en esos momentos, siendo sustituida por una furia asesina que lo ocupaba todo en mi consciencia.

Me olvidé de quién era y de lo que quería llegar a ser. Todo perdió el significado para mí ante el horror que sentía. Sólo pensaba en matar… matar con mis propias manos a ese canalla que tenía enfrente. Porque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era empaparme con su sangre, era ver su cadáver a mis pies, despedazado por mis propias manos.

Y las ansias de cumplir ese deseo, me llevaron ante las puertas de la prisión que contenía a Kyubi.

Aún dentro de mi mente yo estaba fuera de control. Parecía más una bestia consumida por su instinto asesino que un humano cuerdo y racional. Era la ira la que me había transformado por completo, el dolor de ver cómo el cuerpo que yo había sostenido cuidadosamente y recorrido con caricias y besos ardientes era tan inhumanamente maltratado… me estaba matando por dentro. No cabía en ninguno de mis conceptos tamaña atrocidad.

– Vaya, veo que ahora sí necesitas de mi ayuda. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el poder que te ofrezco? – preguntó el zorro de nueve colas, con una siniestra sonrisa.

Las burbujas de chakra se arremolinaban a mi alrededor sumiéndome en una especie de líquido espumoso y de color carmesí. En pocos minutos ya no tocaba el suelo, sino que flotaba en aquélla esfera acuosa y oscura. Lentamente nadé hacia las rejas que separaban mi mente de la de aquélla bestia y entré por ellas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin detenerme a reflexionar el caos que podría desatar.

Porque hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, hubiera dado hasta mi alma y libertad por librar a Sakura-chan de esa tortura.

Los golpes se detuvieron. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin mi cuerpo dejaba de ser aporreado con esa violencia que yo hubiera creído imposible en un ser humano. Milagrosa y desgraciadamente yo no me había desmayado. De ser así no tendría que haber pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento. El simple hecho de que las lágrimas asomaran a mis párpados hinchados dolía como si estuviera en el infierno.

Pero por alguna razón todo eso había acabado. ¿Acaso estaría ya muerta? No lo creía, pues aquél tormento no se acercaba ni remotamente a mi idea del paraíso. Pero la única manera de comprobarlo sería mirando por mí misma. Así que sin saber muy bien cómo logré abrir uno de mis ojos y a través de la estrecha rendija que se formó intenté echar un vistazo. Pero un líquido caliente y espeso se introdujo por él, obstruyéndome la visión. Parpadeé repetidas veces, ignorando en la medida de mis posibilidades el dolor, y cuando todo se aclaró a mi alrededor, comprendí por qué Zetsu había dejado de golpearme.

El cuerpo de Naruto se había transformado por entero. Un chakra rojo lo rodeaba completamente, formando una especie de capa a su alrededor. Sus ojos se habían vuelto un par de cuencas rojizas y de pupilas rasgadas. Tan siniestros, malévolos y… asesinos.

Entré en pánico. Ya Tsunade-sama me había advertido que ese estado era conocido como la "capa del zorro" y que tenía que detener a Naruto en cuanto las primeras colas aparecieran detrás de él. Pero dada mi condición y situación eso me resultaba imposible en esos momentos y tampoco podía ver qué tan avanzado estaba su estado. Igual podía haber salido apenas la primera cola o bien, estar ya en la quinta, sexta, séptima… no tenía modo de averiguarlo.

Intenté gritar, pero la voz no me salió de la garganta. Tenía la lengua hinchada y la boca llena de sangre, así que de todos modos no hubiera salido ningún sonido coherente. Sentí la angustia y la aprensión volver a mí como la última vez que lo había visto así. Era el espectáculo más sobrecogedor y doloroso que en mi vida había tenido que presenciar. Y ahora… por mi culpa… todo se empezaba a desatar de nuevo.

Naruto se revolvía furiosamente contra aquélla sustancia que todavía lo mantenía inutilizado, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Konan y Zetsu lo miraban, pero no sabía si con satisfacción, asombro, miedo o interés. Aika tenía los ojos desorbitados y se había acurrucado en el rincón de su celda, como si de repente hubiera decidido que lo mejor sería permanecer fuera del camino de Naruto en cuanto éste se liberara.

Mientras tanto él rugía y sufría de violentos espasmos, giraba y se arrastraba. Hasta que finalmente quedó inmóvil. Cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se contrajeron repentinamente, dejando al descubierto un par de filosos colmillos. Sus bigotes estaban ahora claramente marcados, indicio inequívoco de que estaba a punto de efectuar su transformación.

Por dentro yo ardía de impotencia y en esos minutos el dolor desapareció.

– Na… Naruto – logré decir, pero en un murmullo tan bajo que ni Zetsu, que estaba a unos centímetros de mí logró escucharme. "No, por favor, por favor, haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga" le rogaba yo a todos los dioses que pudieran estar escuchándome. Prefería seguir siendo objeto de tortura antes que verlo sufrir a él por la bestia que yacía en su interior.

Porque él no era mi Naruto… el amigo de rubios cabellos y mirada dulce y traslúcida que yo había conocido. Ese no era el compañero que se había ganado mi respeto, mi cariño, mi admiración, mi corazón… mi amor. No podía ser él… ése no podía ser el Naruto que tantas veces había arriesgado su vida por mí, el cual me había hecho tocar el cielo con sus caricias y sus besos, me había llevado a conocer el amor y el placer y que me había enseñado que la entrega y el cariño van de la mano.

Las lágrimas limpiaron la sangre de mi rostro, a tiempo para ver cómo abría sus ojos. Quise cerrar los míos, porque en su lugar había dos cuencas vacías y carentes de vida. Sus orejas se habían alargado, su cuerpo era una explosión de chakra rojizo.

Ya estaba en el mismo estado en el que Yamato había logrado controlarlo. La sustancia que lo envolvía comenzó a arder, hasta que prendió en llamas y se consumió, reduciéndose a un montón de cenizas. Naruto se vio libre, pero aún así se agarró la cabeza con las manos, que para esos momentos ya eran garras. Y pude ver que cuatro colas sobresalían a su espalda. Cuatro, conté horrorizada.

Si alguien no lo detenía… él podría morir. Luché débilmente por soltarme de mis amarras, hasta que una ola de calor me distrajo de mis intentos. Un inmenso estallido de chakra iluminó el cielo por breves instantes, deslumbrándome momentáneamente. Todos los árboles en un radio de cinco kilómetro fueron arrancados de tajo y yo misma también hubiera salido disparada de no haber sido porque Zetsu me sujetó. Al instante comprendí que el desgraciado aún no había terminado conmigo. La prisión de Aika también cedió ante aquélla diabólica demostración de poder.

Naruto se colocó a horcajadas sobre el piso, el hocico bien abierto, las cuencas vacías y aterradoras mirando en una sola dirección, sin desviarla del frente. Lanzó un desgarrador rugido que hizo estremecer la atmósfera entera. Zetsu se preparó para contestar el ataque, pero Konan le cortó el camino.

– No… en estos momentos no habrá nada que pueda detenerlo. Lo mejor será esperar. Pain encontrará muy útil esta información.

El Akatsuki asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta una distancia prudente.

Naruto, o más bien dicho el Kyubi, alargó los brazos hacia delante dispuesto a coger a Zetsu entre sus garras y hacerlo pedazos al instante. Pero éste saltó a un lado, dejándome en el camino de la fiera. Pero él no estaba interesado en mí. Así que pasándome por alto, volvió a atacar al Akatsuki.

– Vámonos – ordenó Konan, haciendo un sello con las manos que la hizo desaparecer al instante en medio de un revuelo de hojas de papel. Zetsu se hundió en la tierra, a pocos metros de que la criatura lo alcanzara. Pero volvió a aparecer a mi lado y me sujetó de un brazo.

Una sonrisa cruel asomaba a sus labios.

– Tendrás a tu presa… pero no seré yo – murmuró, al tiempo que me empujaba hacia delante para que le sirviera de escudo.

Sabía que Naruto no se detendría, que ni todo el amor del mundo podría hacerlo recapacitar en esos cruciales segundos en los cuales sus garras se precipitaban hacia mí. Zetsu volvió a esfumarse bajo la tierra, pero esta vez ya no apareció.

Y yo me preparé para el golpe final. ¡Que irónico el destino que forzó a Naruto a ser él mi verdugo! El mismo que juró protegerme, que tantas veces había arriesgado su vida para preservar la mía y ahora… ahora sería él el que terminara con ella. Y esta vez nadie podría evitarlo.

Instantes después sentí sus garras hundirse en mi carne y un olor a quemado penetró por mis fosas nasales. Me encogí instintivamente y aparté la cara en un inútil intento por protegerla. Mi cuerpo ya estaba adolorido así que esta herida no desencadenó nada nuevo. Cuando todo hubo pasado abrí los ojos.

Para mi sorpresa, sólo uno de mis brazos había resultado afectado. Lo miré, atónita y después centré mi atención en Naruto. Hubiera jurado que sus garras se dirigían directo a mi pecho, y que ninguna fuerza exterior serviría para desviar el mortal ataque. Y en ese momento una idea se me vino a la mente.

¿Podría reconocerme? ¿Podría percibir, por mi olor o mi aspecto, a la Sakura por la que tan estúpidamente había corrido a arriesgar su vida? ¿Habría algo que yo pudiera hacer para evitar que volviera a atacarme? La criatura se acercó a mí lentamente, gruñendo amenazadoramente y mostrándome sus colmillos en una clara señal de peligro. Volvió a alzar sus brazos, mientras sus colas se agitaban violentamente detrás de él.

– Naruto – conseguí decir con muchos esfuerzos antes de que descargara toda su furia.

Al escuchar mi voz, una sombra de reconocimiento cruzó sus pupilas. O al menos así me lo pareció. El animal vaciló por unos instantes, realmente parecía debatirse en una lucha interna, porque sacudió la cabeza y volvió a rugir. Pero tal vez fueron sólo alucinaciones mías, porque dejó caer sus garras sobre mí. Con letal fuerza y sin ningún atisbo de duda en aquéllos ojos tan desoladores, se preparó para acabar conmigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera asimilar que mi fin estaba próximo, unos brazos me rodearon y me levantaron en vilo, llevándome varios metros hacia atrás y poniéndome a salvo de Naruto. Cuando me recompuse de la sorpresa y me atreví a echar un vistazo hacia arriba vi el rostro de Aika y sus pupilas bicolores fijas en el Kyubi.

– ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo Naruto?! – gritó con la voz alterada por todas las emociones que debían de estarla sacudiendo en esos momentos. Porque ella no sabía que Naruto también era un jinchuuriki.

– Él no te… no te entiende – logré susurrar. Luchaba contra la niebla que amenazaba con desconectarme de la realidad y arrastrarme hasta las tinieblas de donde no saldría en un par de horas. Y no podía darme ese lujo. No ahora precisamente.

La bestia procedió a reunir sus colas y empezó a crear una esfera negra con ellas. Nunca lo había visto hacer algo semejante, pero por alguna razón un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

– De-de-deténlo – le susurré. Si Naruto lograba completar esa técnica, cualquiera que fuese, no habría duda de que moriríamos. Aika desvió su mirada hacia mí. Estaba preocupada, horrorizada y confundida. No podía culparla.

– ¿A cualquier costo? – me preguntó con voz débil. Yo sabía que cualquier cosa que usara contra él sería en vano, pero al menos podría ganarnos algo de tiempo, en lo que a mí se me ocurría cómo revertirlo a su estado normal. Asentí con la cabeza.

– Muy bien, entonces… – me soltó cuidadosamente para que mi cabeza reposara en el suelo y a continuación, dijo – Perdóname, amigo. – Hizo unos sellos con las manos y exclamó. – Souryuu Boufuusetsu.

Un par de dragones oscuros, hechos en su totalida de hielo, brotaron a sus pies y se alzaron una decena de metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Rodearon a Kyuubi, girando y girando hasta convertirse en un poderoso huracán que congeló todo a su paso. Hasta el suelo que pisábamos se convirtió en hielo.

– Sakura, ¿cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó mi amiga, al ver que yo temblaba incontrolablemente por el frío. Me ayudó a levantarme y me obligó a alzar la cara, que apenas podía mantener en alto.

Negué con la cabeza, señalando hacia el lugar donde había estado Naruto. El tornado de hielo aún no se disipaba y el estruendo furioso de las ráfagas de viento helado hubieran ahogado mis palabras, de haber estado yo en condiciones de decir algo. Ella se volvió instintivamente, sin dejar de sostenerme.

Para su sorpresa, no tanto de la mía, Kyubi había salido intacto de aquél jutsu. Pero yo todavía no encontraba la manera de devolverlo a su estado natural. Lágrimas de desesperación asomaron a mis ojos, pues Naruto se concentraba de nuevo en formar la esfera de color oscuro. Odiaba verlo en ese estado. Me dolía más allá de toda herida física, ver el chakra del Kyubi que mezclado con su sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo. Abría un boquete en mi pecho tan sólo el imaginar el daño que estaría sufriendo.

Pero yo no podía hacer nada… una vez más me mostraba inútil y aterrada. Bajé la vista, casi resignada hasta que un ligero escozor en mi pecho hizo que mis ojos se dirigieran hasta allí. La esmeralda que Naruto me había dado brillaba intensamente, con un fulgor que jamás le había visto. Y estaba caliente al tacto. La tomé entre mis manos y pude sentir la presencia de mi amigo como si estuviera a mi lado.

Una súbita paz me invadió, calmando los alocados latidos de mi corazón y claramente pude sentir cómo los labios de mi compañero se posaban en los míos en un sutil y tenue contacto. Yojeved-chan me había mencionado que aquélla gema tenía poderes misteriosos y que sólo un amor sincero y desinteresado podría despertar sus habilidades latentes.

Yo al principio no le creí, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez tuviera algo de razón. Me concentré en el calor que desprendía aquélla gema, mientras Aika volvía a hacer el jutsu anterior para ganarme un poco más de tiempo.

– Espero que se te esté ocurriendo algo Sakura, porque se nos están acabando los minutos – dijo, cuando los dragones de hielo volvieron a rodear a Naruto y a ocultarlo en medio de una blanca ventisca.

"Sí, lo tengo" pensé. Cuando la técnica de Aika se disipó, nos encontramos con un Naruto aún más irritado que antes. Esta vez alzó sus garras y las disparó contra nosotras. Y en esos momentos me vi proyectada hacia su mente por una fuerza ajena a mi conocimiento. Aún aferraba la gema como si fuera lo único que podría mantenerme con vida y al parecer esa piedra me dejó echar un breve vistazo al subconsciente de mi amigo.

Pero lo único que pude apreciar fue un torbellino de sensaciones e imágenes que se sucedían una tras otra. Una espesa neblina roja lo cubría todo, y supuse que sería por la intevención del Kyubi. Entendí que Naruto no tenía ningún control sobre sí mismo, que estaba perdido definitivamente entre la voluntad y los deseos sanguinarios de la bestia que lo poseía por completo. Nunca me imaginé que ese zorro tuviera esa clase de influencia sobre él.

Y una voz, siniestra y desconocida resonó en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí chiquilla estúpida? – Por la leve amenaza con la que impregnó estas palabras y el tono de aquél sonido, que parecía provenir como de una cueva lejana, supuse que sería el bijuu.

– Déjalo en paz ahora – logré decir antes de ser expulsada de su mente.

Naruto detuvo su ataque subrepticiamente, como si una muralla invisible se hubiera levantado entre él y nosotras. Aproveché la oportunidad y dado que no podía usar los brazos, me concentré en sentir la energía que me llegaba a través de la gema que todavía sostenía entre mis dedos. Confié en que su extraño poder dirigiría mi próxima técnica hacia Naruto.

– ¡Osu! – exclamé, realizando la misma técnica de sellado que solía emplear para sellar a un bijuu dentro de un humano. Como esta vez sólo estaba suprimiendo el chakra del zorro, no me consumió tanta energía como otras veces.

Concentré todas mis fuerzas en hacer que Kyubi retrocediera de nuevo a su prisión, en obligarlo a que retirara su presencia y su mente siniestra de la consciencia de mi amigo. Empeñé en ello el alma y casi también el cuerpo, porque por un escaso segundo pensé que me desmayaría.

El Kyubi vaciló unos instantes, antes de caer y comenzar a retorcerse sobre el suelo. Parecía obvio que Naruto volvía a ser dueño de sí mismo, pero que luchaba encarnizadamente por mantener ese control. Poco a poco, el cuerpo del zorro fue sustituido por el de un joven. Su piel ardía y estaba roja, en carne viva. Horripilantes quemaduras lo cubrían por completo.

Inexplicablemente algo lo mantenía vivo. Supuse que Kyubi estaría luchando por hacer que su corazón siguiera latiendo, principalmente porque si Naruto perecía, él se iría al otro mundo con él. Me aparté de Aika con dificultad, con el pensamiento obsesivo de curarlo, de hacer todo lo posible por mejorar el aspecto de aquéllas heridas y propiciar que el chakra del zorro comenzara a hacer efecto.

Anduve a trompicones un corto trecho hasta tropezar junto a él y caer sobre su pecho. Su contacto quemaba. Pero nada de eso me importaba. Tenía que aliviarlo… aunque no me quedaba una sola gota de fuerza en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, invadidos por una pesadez contra la que ya no podía luchar. Los sonidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más imprecisos y lejanos, hasta que al poco rato dejaron de existir. Había cedido finalmente a aquélla bruma que precede a la total oscuridad.

* * *

**Pues aquí termina este capítulo, que por ser tan largo lo dividí en 2.**

**Bueno, pues antes de despedirme dejaré un pequeño comentario referente a la historia. Obviamente que esta "escenita" que acaba de armar Naruto traerá consecuencias. ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Y qué hará nuestro héroe cuando se entere que puso a Sakura en un grave peligro? **

**Lo siento, se que no suelo dejar spoilers ni adelantarles nada, pero esta vez no pude resisitirme xD El proximo capitulo sera un parteaguas en la historia, porque de aqui en adelante estos dos no la tendran nada sencilla. **

**Ahora si edito para agradecer los reviews anónimos que por cierto fueron mas que en el capítulo anterior xD**

**leonardo:** Muchas gracias hombre!! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y tambien espero que le puedas seguir la pista y verte por aqui mas seguido me haria mucha ilusion

**dark-kanae:** Bueno, tal como lo pediste aqui esta la conti. Espero que esta segunda y ultima parte sea de tu agrado y espero contar con tu review para este capi

**BabbiiHñ:** Je je pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y pues la conti ya esta aqui Espero que la disfrutes y te agradezco mucho el review

**Ahora si me despido y mañana editare para agradecer el o los reviews anonimos xD**


	28. Sayonara

Hola chicos!!

Despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia, me presento aqui para dejarles el proximo capi xD  
Como siempre espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y pues no me queda mas que decirles que disfruten este capi que aunque triste me gusto mucho xD

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, ASI COMO TAMPOCO EL DE AIKA HIMENIYA. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y N4RU-S4KU RESPECTIVAMENTE. ESTA HISTORIA TIENE COMO UNICO FIN EL ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII: Sayonara**

Desperté con un dolor atroz en todo el cuerpo. No sólo los párpados me pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, pero los brazos y las piernas se negaban a responder a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Mientras mi mente luchaba por rescatar los fragmentos de nuestra última batalla y de asimilar la razón por la cual me encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, me concentré en abrir los ojos.

Pero en cuanto lo logré, un intenso resplandor me cegó momentáneamente. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para que mis pupilas se acostumbraran al drástico cambio de luz, y fue entonces cuando advertí una presencia a mi lado.

Reconfortada, pensando que seguramente sería Naruto, alargué una mano, buscando la suya a tientas. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir su tibio y áspero contacto, unos dedos delgados y pequeños se encontraron con los míos.

Desconcertada giré la cabeza, no sin un considerable esfuerzo. A mi lado estaba Aika, con algunos parches en las heridas que el encuentro anterior con el Kyuubi le había ocasionado. Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana y sostenía mi mano con aire distraído y ausente.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté con voz débil.

– En el hospital – respondió, regresando a la realidad con un sobresalto. Al ver mi expresión confundida, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó? – habló con dulzura. Negué lentamente con la cabeza. El recuerdo de los días anteriores se perdía en una neblina extraña y difusa, convirtiéndolos en poco más que un sueño lejano y borroso.

– Akatsuki te capturó. Naruto y yo fuimos en tu rescate, pero él… – dudó un instante antes de seguir – perdió el control porque te lastimaron. Tú te desmayaste poco después – concluyó tristemente.

– ¿Y? – De repente todo comenzó a tener sentido. Mi memoria comenzaba a aclararse trayendo consigo dolorosas imágenes de un Naruto convertido en un zorro de cuatro colas.

– Después de eso corrí a la aldea para pedir ayuda. Un grupo de médicos vinieron por ustedes y los trajeron hasta aquí. Naruto tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y quemaduras de considerable gravedad. Pedí que lo pusieran a tu lado – Se movió un poco hacia la derecha para mostrarme la cama que se encontraba junto a la mía. Estaba vacía, pero parecía que la habían desocupado recientemente.

– ¿Dónde está ahora? – continué interrogándola.

– Se recuperó muy rápido. Todo lo que te conté pasó hace cinco días y a él le tomó dos curarse por completo – dijo sin contestar a mi pregunta.

– ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí? – insistí. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a agachar la cabeza y evitar mi mirada.

Por primera vez noté que parecía triste por alguna razón. La examiné meticulosamente preguntándome el porqué de su expresión sombría, de su actitud distante, tan decaída y fuera de lo común en ella. Su sonrisa habitual se había desvanecido de su rostro y sus pupilas bicolores ya no brillaban traviesamente como cuando la conocí.

Además no llevaba sus ropas habituales. Su entallada camiseta negra cubierta por una malla y un chaleco de jounnin y sus pantalones oscuros habían sido sustituidos por un vestido morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una pañoleta amarilla amarrada a su cuello. Un cinturón color anaranjado rodeaba su estrecha cintura y completaban el conjunto.

Todo esto me resultó bastante extraño, pero también perturbador. Aún no me había respondido la pregunta que le había hecho. Me senté en la cama, ante su mirada de alarma y volví a confrontarla.

– ¿Pero dónde está? No puede haber salido… no puede… – "Haberme dejado sola" pensé angustiada. No era propio de él dejarme en una cama inconsciente y medio moribunda mientras se salía a pasear por el campo tranquilamente. Era incapaz de hacer algo así ¿o no? Muchas veces me había demostrado que yo era lo más importante y no quería creer que ahora, en el momento en que más lo necesitaba se había ido.

– Él… – Aika dudó al ver mi expresión consternada y se puso a contemplar sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, como si no se las hubiera visto nunca. Tomó aliento y dejó salir las palabras que tanto temía que pronunciara. – Se ha ido Sakura.

Me quedé de una sola pieza, incapaz de creer lo que me decía. ¿Cómo era posible que mi amigo, mi compañero de misiones… mi novio, se largara de esa manera? Y de pronto un pensamiento aterrador me vino a la cabeza. ¿Era posible que aún consumido por la ira, hubiera salido en busca de venganza? O peor aún… ¿que ya estuviera tan harto de ser él quien siempre tuviera que correr a rescatarme que me había abandonado definitivamente? Esta última opción provocó un doloroso pinchazo en mi pecho y me apresuré a descartarla inmediatamente.

– Lo dieron de alta esta mañana y… me dijo que tenía que irse. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser - le dije a mi amiga que sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama y con la mirada aún fija en sus manos entrelazadas, no podía disimular su expresión de pena y aflicción.

– Yo... lo siento mucho Sakura. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo - respondió ella, alzando la vista por primera vez y clavando sus pupilas bicolores en las mías.

– No... eso no puede ser cierto - murmuré más para mí misma que para Aika.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, ignorando el dolor de las múltiples heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar por completo, y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación abriéndola de un violento portazo que casi la arranca de sus goznes.

La imagen que me devolvieron mis ojos me confirmó la terrible noticia.

- ¿Por qué? - dije, cuando logré salir de mi estupor. Allí afuera no había nadie esperándome. Sólo algunas enfermeras que transitaban apuradamente por los pasillos llevando medicamentos en sus manos y algunos utensilios médicos que reconocí con tan sólo echarles un vistazo. No estaba Naruto. Por lo tanto lo que me había dicho Aika tenía que ser cierto.

Al no obtener respuesta y un poco irritada por el silencio que se había venido tras mi pregunta, me giré para enfrentar a mi amiga. Ella se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó a mi con la intención de regresarme a la cama. Me tomó de los hombros pero me deshice de su agarre con un ligero empujón.

– ¿Por qué? – repetí con una nota de histeria en la voz.

– No lo sé Sakura. Simplemente dijo eso. Que tenía que irse. No mencionó nada más. Se despidió de mí con un abrazo y creo que estaba llorando pero no podría asegurártelo.

– ¿Y de mí? ¿Por… por qué no se despidió de mí? – Mi corazón dolía con cada latido y sentí que las lágrimas querían aflorar a mis ojos. Reprimiéndolas, agaché la cabeza en un acto instintivo de autoprotección que llevó mis cabellos hasta mi rostro descompuesto y lo escondió tras una cascada de color rosado.

– Todo pasó muy rápido Sakura. Él no tenía planeado hacer nada de esto – respondió ella, tomándome de un brazo para infundirme consuelo.

¿Qué podía ser aquello que lo hubiera hecho partir tan precipitadamente? me pregunté. Sea lo que fuere no podía ser nada bueno, y yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

– Tengo que ir a buscarlo – respondí decididamente, y caminando a grandes pasos me dirigí hacia el armario que supuse contendría mi ropa y demás pertenencias.

– No Sakura. Me dijo que en cuanto te recuperaras tendrías que ir hacia Konoha. Me hizo prometer que no irías tras él ni pondrías en riesgo tu seguridad. Además… además dejó algo para ti.

Su voz se había quebrado hasta el punto de hacerce casi inaudible. Mientras ella hablaba yo había comenzado a cambiarme, quitándome las vendas y curándome con mi propio chakra las heridas que no habían terminado de cicatrizar. Pero al escuchar esto, me paralicé.

– ¿Algo para mí?

Asintió con la cabeza y me guió hacia fuera de la habitación y a través del pasillo del hospital. Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, vi que tres de sus clones me estaban esperando. Todos tenían expresión seria y conmovida, pero ninguno comentó nada al verme. Solamente se colocaron a mi lado, como si fueran una escolta. Como mudos e inmóviles soldados daban la impresión de que se limitaban a cumplir órdenes.

– Ellos te cuidarán Sakura… y… además me pidió que te dijera que… – Pero antes de terminar la frase, sus ojos se humedecieron.

– ¿Qué me dijeras que? – consumida por la impaciencia la había tomado por los hombros y me disponía a zarandearla para obligarla a seguir hablando.

– No quisiera ser yo quien tenga que decirte esto… en verdad lo siento mucho Sakura. Realmente no me explicó sus razones y aunque traté de hacerlo recapacitar… se mantuvo firme y…

– ¿¡Y qué?! – exclamé cada vez más aterrorizada.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera ido en pos de Zetsu, porque estaría poniendo en riesgo su propia vida. La impaciencia y el pánico me consumían, sobretodo porque sabía que cada segundo que perdía en ese lugar era tiempo valioso que se descontaba de la vida de mi amigo. Me imaginé hasta lo peor, pero lo que me contestó mi amiga a continuación me dejó helada.

– Que todo había acabado entre ustedes.

Esa frase rebotó en mi cabeza durante varios segundos, hasta que alcanzó mi corazón y lo hizo pedazos. Retrocedí tambaleante ante la fuerza de aquéllas palabras y casi me derrumbo al suelo de no haber sido porque uno de los clones de Naruto me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mis mejillas y un gemido escapó de mis labios involuntariamente.

No… no podía ser. Eso nunca. Él me prometió estar a mi lado siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Naruto me había dicho que nunca me dejaría sola, y me lo dijo tan convencido que jamás albergué duda alguna. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué ahora rompía la promesa más importante que me había hecho? ¿Por qué si había jurado protegerme del dolor y la tristeza, era él el que ahora desbarataba todo mi universo?

Mi amiga también lloraba, no sé si de impotencia por verme a mí tan desolada o al recordar el momento en el que Naruto salió por aquélla puerta sin mirar atrás. Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, dejando que desahogara todo mi dolor. Sin decir una palabra fue ella la presencia que impidió que mi mundo se acabara en ese mismo instante. Me sentía devastada y confundida, y durante varios minutos estos sentimientos abarcaron la totalidad de mi consciencia.

Pero pronto la rabia fue sustituyéndolos hasta que terminé por explotar. Me separé de mi amiga y quise desquitarme con la primera réplica que se cruzó en mi camino. Como si fuera el verdadero Naruto, me planté firmemente ante él y a pulmón desatado me dediqué a insultarlo y maldecirlo hasta que se me acabó el aliento y los improperios de mi extenso repertorio, la mayoría aprendidos gracias a mi sensei, que además de luchar y curar me enseñó algunas otras lecciones básicas de la vida.

Finalmente le solté un puñetazo con la esperanza de que desapareciera de mi vista para que sus ojos celestes y su rubio cabello dejaran de provocarme el pulsante dolor que atenazaba mi alma. Para mi sorpresa recibió el golpe de lleno y aunque retrocedió unos pasos no estalló en una nube de humo como habría hecho en circunstancias normales.

Me lo quedé viendo desconcertada, antes de que Aika me tomara por los brazos con suma delicadeza y me alejara a una distancia prudente.

– Naruto no quiere que te pase nada en el trayecto. Como él no puede estar allí para protegerte, ha invocado a tres Kage Bunshins para que velen por ti – me explicó gentilmente.

– ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me acompañe! ¡Si ha tenido el descaro de abandonarme en el estado en el que me encontraba, entonces ¿qué carajo le importa lo que pueda pasarme?! – grité furiosamente.

– Sakura… – dijo mi amiga con voz suplicante. – No me lo compliques más – Sabía que para ella debía de ser difícil esta situación, porque estaba en medio de los dos. Por una parte se encontraba Naruto, que independientemente de lo que le hubiera dicho, era evidente que había causado un gran impacto en ella. Al menos lo suficiente como para intentar convencerme de regresar a Konoha escoltada por tres de sus réplicas.

Y por el otro lado estaba yo, que aún sin ejercer presión directa sobre ella, se sentía con la obligación de comprenderme y además, como mujer, podía entender lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Además me había dado cuenta de algo mucho más importante. Durante todo este tiempo había actuado como si hubiera previsto todas mis reacciones. Y pese a ser mi amiga, dudaba que me conociera tan a fondo. Sólo había una persona capaz de hacer tal cosa: Naruto. Sospeché que aún había algo más allá de lo que me había contado hasta el momento.

– Escucha – le dije intentando serenarme – haré lo que me pidas si me cuentas exactamente lo que ustedes dos hablaron mientras yo estaba inconsciente. – La petición la tomó por sorpresa, y en ese segundo en el que bajó la guardia, su nerviosismo la delató.

– ¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que sólo intercambiamos unas cuantas frases – rebatió no muy convencida. Su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a posarla en mí.

– No eres muy buena mintiendo Aika. Y yo no soy tan tonta como lo parezco– repliqué con el ceño fruncido.

Ella suspiró y pareció sopesar sus posibilidades. Después de un largo silencio que comenzaba a impacientarme, por fin habló.

– No puedo Sakura. No tienes idea de lo que hizo para asegurarse de que no te diría nada. Y no se fue hasta que no se lo juré por lo menos unas diez veces.

– Entonces, saldré inmediatamente a buscarlo – amenacé.

– No voy a permitir que te expongas justo después de haberte recuperado – respondió con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas.

– Aika, no me iré hasta que no obtenga unas cuantas respuestas.

– ¿Y porqué no se las vas a pedir a él? – alegó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

Su contestación me desarmó por completo. Tenía razón. Lo mejor sería confrontarlo frente a frente y hablar con sinceridad. No tenía por qué involucrar a otra persona. No era justo para ella, y además Naruto podría explicarme mejor que nadie las razones que había tenido para actuar de este modo.

– Al menos quiero saber si no está buscando venganza.

– No – aseguró Aika después de una corta pausa.

En ese momento le creí, aunque tiempo después me reveló que había mentido para encubrir a mi amigo.

Al saberlo a salvo, me tranquilicé un poco. Aunque casi de inmediato lo lamenté, porque esto trajo consigo toda la tristeza que se llevaba acumulando hasta el momento. "No puedo derrumbarme en este momento" pensé decidida, sacudiendo de un manotazo las lágrimas que pretendían volver a correr por mi rostro. No quería perder la esperanza hasta que hubiera aclarado las cosas con él.

Suspiré largamente, antes de volverme hacia Aika y decirle:

– Hasta pronto y lamento muchísimo que hayas tenido que verte involucrada en algo así.

– No seas ridícula y deja de decir esas tonterías. El tiempo que he pasado con ustedes jamás lo olvidaré. Has hecho algo muy especial por mí y prometo cuidar a Yonbi con mi vida. Por ti… y por Naruto.

Acto seguido se arrojó a mis brazos, encajando su cara en mi hombro para amortiguar el sonido de sus sollozos. Aún así llegaban claros y precisos hasta mis oídos, lo que hizo que una pizca de nostalgia se agregara a mi adolorido corazón.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, con la vista fija hacia el frente y entrecerrando los ojos para contener el llanto. Al separarnos nos miramos fijamente. Durante varios minutos sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que las simples palabras jamás serían capaces de describir.

Una mezcla de alegría, angustia, melancolía y alivio me azotó el alma durante el tiempo que permanecimos una frente a la otra, compartiendo nada más que ese mágico momento. Finalmente, retrocedí unos pasos hasta toparme con la puerta. Le dirigí una última sonrisa y cuando ella me la devolvió acompañada de un gesto con la mano, salí del hospital y enfilé rumbo a Konoha, seguida por tres silenciosas figuras vestidas de naranja.

Llevaba días corriendo y buscando inútilmente. En situaciones normales hubiera dado media vuelta y regresado por donde vine, sin poder aguantar un minuto más la angustia que me devoraba el corazón. Pero la rabia me obligaba a seguir casi a ciegas en búsqueda de una venganza que se hacía más lejana conforme pasaban los minutos.

Quería encontrar a Zetsu y hacerle pagar con mis propias manos el dolor que le había causado a Sakura-chan. Porque durante los dos días que tardaron mis heridas en sanar, la cólera no había disminuido; ni siquiera se había enfriado. Las pesadillas que me atormentaban noche tras noche y que me hacían revivir de una manera espantosamente nítida la tortura física a la que sometieron a Sakura-chan, alimentaban el fuego de mi odio y lo mantenían tan intenso como el día en que me llevaron al límite de mi paciencia.

Además nadie que osara ponerle una mano encima a ella podría salirse con la suya. Pagaría con su vida aquél pecado imperdonable. Por primera vez creo que llegué a entender la obsesión de Sasuke por tomar venganza de su hermano, porque yo no descansaría hasta ver el cadáver de aquél bastardo ante mis pies.

Me había lanzado a tontas y a locas en una búsqueda que de antemano sabía sería en vano y plenamente consciente de que estaría poniéndome en peligro. Pero nada de eso me importaba. Porque por la maldita culpa de aquélla planta yo había tenido que renunciar al amor de Sakura-chan. Y aquello, traducido a mi idioma, era algo bastante cercano a pretender que viviera sin respirar.

Finalmente me detuve en medio del bosque, después de haber andado en círculos por la misma zona en la que nos habíamos encontrado con Akatsuki.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde estás aloe vera?! – grité desesperado. – ¡¿A qué esperas?! – insistí, echando un vistazo a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que apareciera mágicamente frente a mí.

"Justo cuando quiero encontrármelos, desaparecen sin dejar rastro" pensé furioso, al ver que mi táctica no había dado resultado. Estando solo y completamente vulnerable creí que no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad única para capturarme. Prácticamente les estaba sirviendo a Kyuubi en bandeja de plata, todo claro está, con la intención de hacerlos salir de su escondite y poder pelear a tope sin miedo de lastimar a nadie.

Pero parecía que o bien se habían dado cuenta de mi plan, o estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharme. Descargué mi frustración contra un árbol, derribándolo con el golpe que le propiné. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos mi fuerza rivalizaba con la de Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan... Suspiré al mencionar aquél nombre en voz alta. Pensar en ella me hacía sentir mejor y solía traer un poco de paz y alegría a mi vida. Al menos eso era antes. Pero ahora sólo se me partía el corazón a la mitad y sentía cómo se me desgarraba el alma.

Me odiaba a mí mismo por haber tenido que dejarla abandonada en aquél hospital. Me aborrecía el pensar que no estaba yo a su lado, velando su sueño y cuidando de ella. Que si algo malo pasaba no estaría yo para evitarlo. Sabía que mi lugar estaba junto a su cama y en vez de eso, me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, persiguiendo una sombra invisible que se me escurría entre las manos.

Trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, en la plática que había mantenido con Aika y en la que le había hecho prometer que se encargaría de vigilar con ojo de halcón todo lo que los médicos le hacían y que no se separaría de ella hasta que abriera los ojos y se encontrara fuera de peligro. Pero invariablemente esos recuerdos seguían bombardeando mi cabeza hasta que me cansé de contenerlos y dejé que me inundaran.

_Me había despertado temprano esa mañana y lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fueron dos orbes bicolores que me miraban ansiosamente. Los reconocí al instante y mientras me sentaba en la cama, recibí un fuerte abrazo que por poco termina por asfixiarme y mandar al trasto los esfuerzos de los médicos por salvarme la vida._

_– ¡Al fin te has recuperado! – dijo Aika regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. _

_– Sí, creo que esta vez tardé un poco – le contesté cuando nos hubimos separado. – ¿Y Sakura-chan? – pregunté casi al instante, levantándome de un salto y buscándola con la mirada. _

_A Aika se le congeló la expresión en el rostro hasta que su máscara de alegría terminó por desvanecerse poco a poco. Se hizo a un lado para dar paso a una lastimosa imagen que me encogió el corazón. Allí estaba ella, reposando tranquilamente sobre la cama que se encontraba a mi lado. Sus delicados párpados permanecían cerrados y su piel todavía se encontraba amoratada por la brutal golpiza de la que había sido objeto. Apreté los puños al recordar esa escena y Aika me hizo notar que mis ojos se habían puesto rojos de nuevo. _

_Me relajé un poco y cuando me acerqué a su lecho con la intención de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, reparé en una fea cicatriz que parecía diferir de las demás heridas. Se encontraba en uno de sus brazos, casi a la altura del hombro. Tenía un color rojizo bastante peculiar, y escocía pese a que la habían untado con abundante pomada. _

_Señalándola, le pregunté a Aika._

_– ¿Qué le pasó allí? _

_Ella se colocó a mi lado para ver con más detalle el lugar exacto que mi dedo indicaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando se posaron sobre el corte._

_– Es una quemadura – respondió rápidamente. La miré, extrañado por el tono de su voz. Parecía no querer hablar más sobre el tema y me dio la impresión de que esperaba que yo tampoco siguiera preguntando. Pero no me iba a quedar callado y menos tratándose de Sakura-chan._

_– ¿Y quién se la hizo? ¿Y cómo? _

_Aika se tensó al escuchar mis palabras y paseó la mirada por la habitación, como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. _

_– Aika – la llamé, un poco impaciente por el incómodo silencio que se había hecho de repente. _

_– Déjalo así. No es nada grave – contestó, intentándole restar importancia al asunto. _

_– Claro que lo es. Mira cuánto tiempo ha pasado y aún no parece haber sanado – le rebatí, examinando con más atención la herida. – Tal vez debamos llamar al médico y pedirle que…_

_– Es inútil Naruto. Ya la han examinado y han hecho lo que han podido._

_– Bah, entonces los médicos de aquí no son tan buenos como los que hay en Konoha. Seguramente Tsunade oba-chan la curaría en un instante. _

_– Lo dudo – respondió ella después de una breve pausa. – Aquí hay muchos de gran renombre y aún así no han podido ayudarla. _

_– Pero se pondrá bien ¿no? – pregunté, empezando a asustarme ante la idea de que pudiera ser algo que amenazara la vida de Sakura-chan._

_– Seguro. Probablemente quedará con la cicatriz de por vida, pero no es nada peligroso._

_– Fue ese idiota de Zetsu ¿verdad? – dije entre dientes, pensando que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad lo mataría yo mismo. _

_Pero su silencio me desconcertó un poco. Mantenía la mirada fija en aquella herida, como si estuviera recordando el objeto o la persona que la había causado. Y al ver sus ojos velados por una sombra de dolor y tristeza, una idea alcanzó mi mente con la fuerza demoledora de un rayo._

_Me acordé de pronto, de la terrible verdad que me había confesado Yamato el día en que nos enfrentamos a Kabuto y a Orochimaru. Que la quemadura que surcaba uno de los brazos de Sakura-chan la había causado yo al convertirme en el Kyubi y perder el control de mis acciones. Comparé aquélla llaga con la que ahora exhibía Sakura-chan. Sí, sin duda se parecía mucho. Aunque ésta era mucho peor. Parecía un corte profundo y tenía la piel casi en carne viva a su alrededor. Supuraba un poco y unas gotas de sangre brillaban ante la luz de la lámpara._

_Volteé la cabeza y miré a Aika en busca de confirmación. Mi expresión denotaba horror y culpabilidad. Cuando ella por fin se dignó a despegar los ojos de la enferma y fijarlos en los míos, ya no me cupo ninguna duda. _

_– De hecho fuiste tú Naruto. Cuando te convertiste en aquél…zorro con cuatro colas. Zetsu la usó como escudo cuando te disponía a atacarlo y la atravesaste con tus garras. _

_La realidad se me vino encima de manera apabullante. Retrocedí temblando y sintiendo que la angustia me consumía por dentro. Incapaz de sobrellevar aquélla información, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Recorrí el pasillo con la impresión de que aquello no era más que un sueño, y habría seguido caminando como un sonámbulo de no haber sido porque choqué contra una silla de la sala de espera y me dejé caer sobre ella._

_Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, abrumado por el remordimiento. Otra vez lo había hecho. Había lastimado a la persona que había jurado proteger con mi propia vida. Me había convertido en aquello que me había empeñado en negar durante toda mi infancia: en un peligro. Desde la primera vez que había perdido el control de esa manera me había prometido que jamás volvería a recurrir al poder de mi bijuu. Y me repetí hasta el cansancio que no debía permitir que el zorro me seduciera con sus tentadoras ofertas._

_Por ella. Por temor a volverla a lastimar. Porque sabía que la siguiente vez podría acabar con su vida y yo ni siquiera me enteraría de ello. Y no podía soportar esa idea. Pensar que pudiera ser yo el causante de su muerte me aterraba en todo el sentido extenso de la palabra. Estaba seguro que yo mismo me arrancaría el corazón del pecho si algo así llegaba a ocurrir. _

_Poco después sentí una mano en mi hombro que me sacó de mis sombríos pensamientos. Me sobresalté un poco al ver a Aika a mi lado, tomándome la mano y apretándola ligeramente para ofrecerme su apoyo. _

_– No fue tu culpa – dijo, adivinando los sentimientos que me atravesaban el alma._

_– Sí lo fue Aika – la contradije histérico. – Hubiera podido evitarlo, de no haber cedido a la tentación de usar el poder del Kyubi, Sakura-chan no quedaría marcada por el resto de su vida._

_– Mejor que quede con una cicatriz a que hubiera muerto ¿no te parece? – me consoló ella. – No sabía que eras un jinchuuriki – agregó después, un poco dolida porque le habíamos ocultado esa información._

_– Sí, soy el jinchuuriki del nueve colas. Y creéme que en este momento daría cualquier cosa por deshacerme de él – apunté tristemente. _

_– Pero Naruto es que ¿no lo entiendes? Si no te hubieras transformado probablemente la hubieran matado enfrente de nuestros ojos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Nada que no hubiera sido tu bijuu hubiera podido deshacer la sustancia que te tenía atrapado. _

_– Aún así Aika, le he hecho daño. Y quién sabe si la próxima vez… sea yo el que… – se me quebró la voz. No, no podía continuar. El expresarlo en voz alta sería como materializar mis temores y hacerlos realidad. Ella no respondió. Porque sabía que tenía razón. Mientras yo no mantuviera el control en esas situaciones, la vida de todos los que me rodeaban en esos momentos peligraba. Incluso la mía. Pero ése era el problema. Que yo no sabía dominar mi carácter y en un arranque de ira podía despertar todo mi poder casi sin darme cuenta. _

_– Todo tiene su desventaja – replicó ella._

_– Sí, Aika, pero en este caso el riesgo es muy grande. Yo no me voy a jugar la vida de Sakura-chan. No me importa arriesgar la mía, pero no la voy a poner en peligro a ella._

_– ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?_

_Me quedé callado dándole vueltas al asunto. Sabía que sólo había una manera de protegerla. Había dicho que la defendería de todo, incluso de mí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era alejarme de ella. Cortar todo lazo sentimental para evitar que volvieran a tomarla prisionera. _

_– Terminaré con ella – respondí con voz lúgubre. – Así nadie tendrá el pretexto de usarla como rehén para llegar hasta mí. _

_– ¿Ahh sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer que Akatsuki se entere? ¿Dejándoles notitas regadas por todo el bosque? ¿O sacando un megáfono y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos?_

_– De la misma manera en que se enteraron de que Sakura-chan y yo manteníamos una relación. Ellos se darán cuenta, siempre me están vigilando y si viajo solo seguramente pensarán que entre nosotros ya no hay nada._

_– Es absurdo – sentenció Aika después de pensarlo durante unos instantes. – La idea es ridícula. En primer lugar, aunque no lo quieras, tendrás que seguir cumpliendo misiones con ella. Porque no creo que abunden los ninjas con las mismas habilidades que tiene Sakura ¿o me equivoco? _

_– Por eso viajaremos por nuestra cuenta. Yo me encargaré del bijuu y de los Akatsukis que anden merodeando por allí y después me marcharé para dejarla trabajar en paz._

_– No resultará Naruto. ¿Tu crees que se quedará de brazos cruzados y aceptará tu decisión sin oponerse? _

_– Por eso te pido que esta conversación quede entre nosotros. Porque si se llega a enterar de los motivos por los cuales he terminado con esto, no dejará de insistirme en que a no le interesan los riesgos que conlleva nuestra relación. Y yo no estoy muy seguro de tener la fuerza de carácter para negarme a regresar con ella._

_– Estás cometiendo un grave error. La destruirás si le dices eso. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿O es que no te importa verla llorar día tras día tras día? ¿Crees que puedas cargar en tu consciencia que fuiste tú el causante de su sufrimiento? Por lo que me ha contado has sido el amigo que siempre ha estado de su lado. Fuiste tú quien la salvó de la oscuridad y la devolvió a la luz cuando un tal Sasu-no-sé-qué se largó y los traicionó. Y si te vas… si la abandonas ahora… estarás haciendo lo mismo que él._

_– Sasuke – la corregí. Una punzada de dolor se sumó a las anteriores al recordar a mi hermano y eterno rival. – Sí, le prometí a Sakura-chan que se lo traería de regreso. Y ahora tengo una motivación más para hacerlo. Él no es un peligro como lo soy yo. Él podrá hacerla feliz – afirmé en un murmullo apagado. _

_– ¿Y qué te hace creer que ese tal Sasuke llenará el vacío de tu partida? No te entiendo Naruto, dices que la amas pero al parecer no conoces mucho de ese sentimiento. Pretendes reemplazar tu lugar por un sujeto cualquiera que la rechazó cuando eran niños. Él ya quedó atrás y no podrá devolverle la felicidad que le estás arrebatando –. Soltó mi mano bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente indignada._

_– ¡Claro que la amo! Y precisamente por eso debo ponerla a salvo. Aunque eso signifique que deba apartarla de mi lado. Renunciaré a mi felicidad por protegerla. Además, por mucho que me quiera, yo sé que en realidad el hombre de sus sueños es Sasuke. Cuando lo nuestro empezó me resigné a que el cielo sólo me la había prestado por un momento. – admití. Ya tenía tiempo razonando y cavilando sobre ese asunto. Sabía que sólo me habían dado a probar el paraíso, pero que se me estaría negado cuando Sasuke regresara. Y aunque esto me llenaba el corazón de pena y tristeza, me alegraba el saber que ella por fin cumpliría su sueño más anhelado._

_– Hablas de Sakura como si fuera un objeto – comentó Aika entrecerrando los ojos y desprendiendo fuego por ellos._

_– Jamás se me ocurriría pensar de Sakura-chan como un obejeto – exclamé escandalizado. – Si la viera de esa manera me negaría a dejarla ir. Y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario._

_Después de esta frase quedamos en silencio. Agaché la cabeza y clavé la vista en el suelo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y rogando porque mi decisión fuera la correcta. Bajo ningún motivo expondría a Sakura-chan, eso era lo único que me quedaba claro. Me levanté despacio de mi asiento e invoqué a tres Kage Bunshins. Doté a esas réplicas con una gran reserva de chakra para que aguantaran más de un golpe sin deshacerse. Después me dirigí hacia Aika para hacerle mi última petición._

_– Estos tres clones cuidarán de Sakura-chan y la escoltarán hasta Konoha. No la dejes ir hasta que no te prometa que se irá directo hacia la Aldea._

_– ¿Y tú a dónde vas? – me preguntó ella desconcertada._

_– Primero a arreglar unas cuentas – escupí con más rabia de la que pretendía – y después emprenderé el camino a casa. No sé si llegue antes o después que ella, pero de todas maneras da igual. La anciana Tsunade no tendrá más remedio que esperar a que estemos los dos de vuelta. _

_– No lo haré Naruto. Es una idea absolutamente descabellada y sólo les causará más dolor que si siguen juntos – se negó ella rotundamente. – Si te vas, le diré todo a Sakura._

_– No lo harás, si es que te interesa su bienestar. _

_– Por eso mismo no deberías irte. Porque sólo le romperás el corazón – discutió._

_– ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – grité exasperado. – ¡Mírame Aika, soy una amenaza! ¡Ni siquiera puedo controlar el bijuu que está encerrado dentro de mí y se supone que él es el prisionero, no yo! ¡Jamás pensé que diría esto, porque durante toda mi vida me he empeñado en demostrarle al mundo que se equivoca cuando me etiquetan como un monstruo¡ ¡No soy un monstruo, pero mientras no pueda tener bajo control al zorro de nueve colas no expondré la vida de personas inocentes! ¡Y mucho menos la de Sakura-chan! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si algo le llega a pasar por mi culpa?! ¡Por ahora es sólo un rasguño, pero la próxima vez puede ocurrir una desgracia! Y yo…no puedo soportar esa idea._

_Aika me miró durante todo aquél rato con expresión inescrutable. Sus ojos me decían que seguía en desacuerdo, pero algo había cambiado. Lo supe por el brillo que ahora exhibían._

_– Por favor, prométeme que harás lo que te pido, que le dirás a Sakura-chan que lo nuestro terminó. No le digas el motivo, pero por favor, aségurate de que los Kage Bunshins la acompañen. Cuídala mucho, no te despegues de su lado hasta que se recupere por completo y si algo malo le pasa, corre a avisar a Konoha. ¿Entendido? – Más que una orden, como yo había pretendido que sonara, parecía una súplica. _

_– Yo… no estoy segura – dijo, sin verme a la cara. La tomé por los hombros y le hablé con toda la seriedad de la que fui capaz._

_– No me iré Aika y no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo prometas. _

_Alzó la vista, y en silencio pareció implorarme que no hiciera esto. A mí me dolía el tener que involucrarla, no quería causarle más molestias después de la escenita que monté días atrás, pero si no era ella ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién podría entenderme como lo podría hacer ella? Como jinchuuriki era capaz de ponerse en mis zapatos. Además una vez tomada esta decisión no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía arrepentirme, _

_– Está bien – suspiró al cabo de un rato. – Pero a cambio, tú hablarás con ella cuando te pida explicaciones._

_– Lo prometo – le aseguré. Un tanto escéptica, escudriñó mis ojos hasta que le convenció lo que vio en ellos. _

_– No te metas en problemas Naruto, a Sakura no le sirves de mucho si estás muerto. _

_– Lo sé. Por ella me cuidaré, aunque no puedo asegurarte que no iré a cobrar venganza por lo que le hicieron. _

_– Eres un imbécil y un baka ¿lo sabías? – replicó con más dureza de la necesaria._

_– Ya me lo habían dicho – sonreí tristemente. – Pero si ser listo es descuidar a mis amigos entonces prefiero ser un completo imbécil. _

_Aika arqueó las cejas sorprendida por mi frase con la que había rebatido a Ero-sennin cuando me dijo lo mismo por querer ir tras Sasuke. _

_– Que no se te olvide tu promesa – le pedí encaminándome hacia la salida del hospital. – Y si no regreso a Konoha – me detuve con la mano en la manija – asegúrate de que Sakura-chan no cometa una estupidez – le dije, sin voltear a verla. _

_– Pues más te vale que sí lo hagas, porque si no yo misma me encargaré de atormentarte en el otro mundo – me contestó con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba unos pocos pasos._

_– Gracias Aika – le dije, atrayéndola hacia mí y dándole un fuerte abrazo a modo de despedida. – Sé que te volveré a ver, así que no te digo adiós. Y ojalá algún día pueda pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_– Me lo pagarás cuando te des cuenta de la tontería que estás cometiendo y regreses con Sakura – me contestó, respondiendo al abrazo._

Le dirigí una enigmática sonrisa antes de esfumarme tras la puerta y empezar la desesperada búsqueda que, en teoría, me conduciría hasta el Akatsuki que destrozó mi vida.

Después de revivir esta escena por enésima vez, comprendí que nada lograría si me quedaba allí parado en medio del bosque. Decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a Konoha, aunque fuera con las manos vacías, para asegurarme de que Sakura-chan había llegado bien a la aldea.

Di la media vuelta y me dispuse a desandar el camino que llevaba recorrido. Mientras saltaba entre las copas de los árboles me preguntaba si Sakura-chan ya habría despertado, y en caso de ser así, si Aika ya le habría comunicado la noticia.

Esa ruptura me dolía mucho más allá de lo humanamente soportable y no estaba seguro de mantener mi decisión. No llevaba ni un día sin ella y ya la extrañaba de una manera casi desgarradora. La necesitaba desesperadamente. Desde el momento en que probé sus labios supe que no podría vivir sin ellos. Había comido de aquél fruto prohibido que se había vuelto mi razón para existir y mi perdición al mismo tiempo. Porque mientras yo la tuviera a mi lado era fuerte. Porque haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Porque yo no conocía límites cuando de ella se trataba. Porque la palabra imposible perdía su significado si era pronunciada en el mismo contexto que su nombre.

Pero sin ella… era poco más que un títere que respiraba. Incluso las motivaciones que aún me impulsaban, sonaban vacías si no compartía el triunfo con ella. Sabía que al alejarla de mí y renunciar a su amor estaría firmando una condena. Vivir una vida sin sentido, esclavizado a un sentimiento del cual no me podía deshacer ni aunque quisiera, atorado en los recuerdos de los pocos momentos que pasamos y que llenaron de luz y color mi universo durante unas breves pero maravillosas semanas.

Diablos… era increíble la fuerza con la que su aroma seguía pegado a mis narices y la claridad con la que había quedado marcada mi piel bajo sus caricias. Aún juraba poder sentir el calor y la tibieza de sus labios sobre los míos, y pensar que nunca más volvería a saborearlos me atormentaba por dentro.

Me tomó poco más de una semana llegar hasta Konoha. Fue la peor de mi vida, de eso estoy seguro. A medida que pasaban los días, el dolor no solamente no cedía si no que se incrementaba por momentos. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, mi mente me martirizaba pasando imágenes de experiencias pasadas vividas junto a ella. Y al despertar prácticamente me obligaba a comer porque la comida había perdido todo su sabor.

Tendría que acostumbrarme de nuevo a la soledad. Me sentía como un adicto al que le hubieran retirado de sopetón aquello que necesitaba ya no sólo a nivel psicológico sino físico también. Y era lo mismo que me pasaba a mí. El dolor que sentía ya había traspasado las fronteras de mi corazón y mi espíritu, se había convertido en algo real y tangible. Lo sentía en el cuerpo entero, ya no sólo era una punzada en el pecho. Mis labios me pedían a gritos sus besos, sedientos de algo cuyo remedio el agua no podía curar. Mi piel ardía literalmente y muchas veces tuve que correr al río en medio de la madrugada para calmar las fiebres cuyo origen ningún médico podría determinar.

Pero cuando por fin logré divisar las grandes puertas de madera que delimitaban el territorio de la aldea, una pequeña esperanza se encendió nuevamente. Amaba mi hogar como pocas cosas, a pesar de que allí había sufrido el rechazo y la indiferencia de sus habitantes durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Pero también había sido Konoha la cuna que me vio nacer y que albergó mis sueños y mis esperanzas y que fue testigo de la lenta aceptación que fui ganando por parte de los habitantes. Aquélla vieja aldea con sus árboles centenarios y la eterna Torre Hokage, con su imponente monumento haciendo honor a sus dirigentes pasados, me traía un poco de paz y de alivio.

Lo primero que hice fue llegar a mi casa y desplomarme sobre la cama, abrumado por la tristeza y completamente exhausto. Me pregunté si Sakura-chan ya habría llegado o si estaría todavía haciendo el viaje de regreso. Los vigilantes que cuidaban la entrada no habían comentado nada, pero me miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a vernos llegar juntos.

Suspiré y me levanté. Podría descansar cuando hubiera visto a la vieja Tsunade. Lentamente me dirigí hacia la puerta y con paso abatido me encaminé hacia el despacho de la Godaime. Cuando llegué iba tan sumido en mi pena que se me olvidó tocar a la puerta.

– ¿Sabes que es una falta de respeto entrar sin llamar antes, jovencito? – me regañó oba-chan sin siquiera alzar la vista de su escritorio.

– Lo siento – me disculpé en un murmullo apagado. Al reconocer mi voz, la Godaime se levantó de un salto de su silla y clavó sus ojos sobre mí.

– Naruto, ¡por Dios! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Sakura acaba de llegar hace unas horas y estaba en un estado deplorable. La mandé a descansar inmediatamente, pero cuando le pregunté por ti no quiso contestarme.

– Tuvimos algunos… problemas – contesté de forma esquiva. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso, mucho menos a sabiendas de que abriría una herida que ya por sí sola sangraba lo suficiente.

– Espero que la misión haya ido bien – dijo temerosamente, volviendo a retomar su lugar en la silla.

– Ahh sí, la misión sí – respondí distraídamente.

– Espero que tú sí estés en condiciones de darme un informe decente.

– Creí que Sakura ya se lo habría dado – contesté, alzando la vista y por primera vez interesado en la conversación.

– No. Me dijo que cuando llegaras tú me lo darías.

Resignado, me senté en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y forcé mi cabeza para que se concentrara en algo más que no fuera cierta kunoichi pelirrosa y de verdes ojos claros y profundos. Me llevó una hora o algo así armar un relato coherente y tuve que prestar especial atención a las preguntas que lanzaba la anciana Tsunade de vez en cuando.

– Bien, por lo menos ya me he dado una idea de lo que pasó. Pero espero que mañana me traigas el reporte escrito.

Hice una mueca de fastidio pero asentí con la cabeza. Eso me daría la oportunidad de mencionar aquél fragmento de la historia que había omitido por el momento. El secuestro y posterior tortura de Sakura-chan, junto con todas sus fatídicas consecuencias. La Hokage cerró los ojos y recargó el mentón sobre sus manos como siempre que lo hacía cuando tenía que pensar en un asunto complicado.

– Los necesito a los dos despiertos y a las vivas. Con ese estado de ánimo no podrán llevar a cabo la siguiente misión – dijo seriamente. La miré incrédulo.

– No se preocupe, esto es sólo pasajero – mentí.

– Muy bien, entonces ahora que los tengo aquí a los dos creo que lo mejor será que les de la información de su próximo objetivo.

– Por cierto Tsunade oba-chan – dije, recordando algo de pronto –creo que a Sakura-chan la acompañaban tres clones. No sé si…

– Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, llegó escoltada de tres de tus réplicas. Iban a desaparecer en cuanto terminé de hablar con ella, pero extrañamente les pidió que se quedaran.

¿Qué se quedaran? Esto me tomó por sopresa. ¿Por qué razón les habría pedido semejante disparate? Aún un poco confundido, me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a marcharme.

– Espera un momento Naruto, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? – me detuvo la Godaime.

– Creí que ya podía retirarme – me excusé, dándome la vuelta para mirarla.

– ¿Acaso te dije que podías irte?

– Bueno, no pero…

– Entonces regresa tu trasero a esa silla y espera un momento.

Aturdido, volví a sentarme mientras observaba con aire ausente cómo sacaba una botella de sake de uno de los cajones y se lo tomaba lentamente, saboreando cada trago. Pasaron varios minutos y justo cuando comenzaba a mirar el reloj impacientemente y a preguntarme por qué diablos me retenía durante tanto tiempo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

– Pasa Sakura – habló Tsunade. El alma se me fue a los pies y durante unos instantes el tiempo dejó de correr mientras me daba la vuelta y veía de nuevo aquéllos ojos que me devolvieron la vida en cuanto se posaron sobre mí. Sakura-chan venía acompañada de las tres réplicas que yo había mandado pero que desaparecieron en un leve estallido de humo cuando me vieron.

Inmediatamente recibí toda la información acumulada durante esa semana y sonreí para mis adentros cuando en mi mente pasaron las imágenes de la rabieta de Sakura-chan. Ya me había imaginado que algo así pasaría.

– Vamos, vamos Sakura, entra. Te aseguro que Naruto no muerde.

Sin despegar los ojos de mí, ella se acercó seguida de Shizune que irrumpió en la habitación justo en ese momento. Ella se quedó de piedra al ver que ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos palabra. La confianza tan íntima que había existido entre los dos parecía haberse evaporado.

– Ya, quiten esas caras y escuchen con atención. Esta vez mandaré a un shinobi de Konoha con ustedes, ya que las misiones se van complicando conforme se van acercando al último bijuu. Quisiera mandar un equipo completo, pero en estos momentos todos los ninjas andan fuera del país y además una patrulla de más de cinco personas llamaría demasiado la atención.

Esperamos en silencio, mientras Tsunade oba-chan paseaba la mirada de uno a otro rostro, quizá esperando algún tipo de comentario. Al ver que no se produjo ninguno continuó.

– El shinobi en cuestión, pertenece a uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha y estoy segura de que sus habilidades serán determinantes para el éxito de esta misión en específico.

– ¿Y de quién se trata? – pregunté cuando la Hokage se interrumpió por segunda vez.

– Pasa Hinata – dijo en voz alta, contestando así a mi pregunta.

* * *

**Listo chicos. Bueno, como se han podido dar cuenta, este es el ultimo capitulo donde aparece el personaje de Aika Himeniya U.U**

**Personalmente me hubiera gustado hacer una despedida mas emotiva, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron xD Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y antes de despedirme y pasar con los agradecimientos, decirles que si creen que este capi merece un review suyo pues no habria nada que me hiciera mas feliz xD**

**Ahora si paso con los agradecimientos:**

**leonardo:** Me alegra mucho volver a verte por aqui! Y mas me alegra el saber que la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado xD Muchas gracias por este review y espero poder verte en el proximo capi que sabes que nada me haria mas feliz que recibir otra visita tuya -

**anime-kun:** Hola! No te habia visto antes por aqui, pero quiero darte las gracias por tus comentarios. Me halaga mucho que pienses eso, sobre todo porque lo mas importante para mi en un fic (y en general en cualquier relato) es que el autor pueda meterte en la historia y hacerte sentir en carne propia lo que esta sucediendo con los personajes. Asi que es un gran halago lo que me acabas de decir xD Espero verte por aqui en el proximo capi y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Me voy despidiendo dandoles a todos los que se pasaron por el fic las gracias! A todos ustedes que leen y dejan reviews y a los que no pues tambien les agradezco mucho su presencia xD **

**Hasta pronto**


	29. ¿Lo mejor?

Hola chicos!!

Bueno, lamento un poco la tardanza, pero estos dias anduve bien ajetreada porque ya es el inicio de clases y pues entenderán que es época de histerias y crisis nerviosas xD Y pues hoy, fue mi primer día, pero afortunadamente como no tuve tarea, tengo algo de tiempo libre y decidí dejarles el próximo capi. Espero que lo disfruten y una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN. TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y AUNQUE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO TIENE NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIX: ¿Lo mejor?**

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión fue una larga cabellera negra y completamente lisa la que asomó por ella. Unos hermosos ojos perlados recorrieron la habitación, posándose en Sakura-chan primero y posteriormente en mí.

Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, al tiempo que entraba tímidamente y se dirigía hacia el escritorio de la Hokage.

― ¿S-s-sí Tsunade-sama? ― preguntó agachando la cabeza para evitar las miradas de todos los presentes.

― En esta ocasión viajarás con Sakura y Naruto. La misión de los tres es encontrar al quinto bijuu, Gobi, también conocido como Houkou. Fuentes cercanas nos han confirmado que muy probablemente se encuentre en la frontera del País del Fuego al noroeste de Konoha. Quiero que eviten, en la medida de lo posible, confrontaciones con Akatsuki.

Cuando la anciana Tsunade terminó de hablar un pesado e incómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros. El ambiente estaba tenso y era muy consciente de que Sakura-chan le dirigía fugaces miradas asesinas a la heredera del clan Hyuuga. A decir verdad nada de eso era necesario, porque por muy bonita que pudiera ser Hinata, ni ella ni ninguna otra chica, podría aliviar en estos momentos el hondo vacío de mi corazón.

― Bien, eso es todo. Partirán en cinco días y espero que regresen pronto. Por cierto, tomen esto ― agregó la Godaime sacando una gruesa carpeta de uno de los escritorios. ― Lo necesitarán ― se limitó a responder cuando captó mi mirada interrogante. Tomé los documentos antes que Sakura-chan o Hinata pudieran alzar el brazo siquiera y los guardé en mi mochila. ― Pueden retirarse ― finalizó Tsunade oba-chaan mientras se levantaba de su silla y se encaminaba hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia las calles de la aldea.

Hinata asintió lentamente antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Pero Sakura-chan se quedó inmóvil a mi lado, con la vista clavada en el suelo y temblando ligeramente.

― Tengo que hablar con usted ― le dije entonces a la Hokage, levantándome de un salto de la silla y recargando mis manos en el escritorio de madera que tenía frente a mí.

― En realidad soy yo quien tiene que hablar con ustedes dos ― comentó, todavía de espaldas a nosotros. Sakura-chan alzó la mirada, intrigada y pude ver que sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas.

Me maldije para mis adentros, sabiendo que yo era el único culpable de su sufrimiento. Pero me obligué a no pensar en ello, porque de lo contrario, mandaría al diablo mi decisión de permanecer alejado de ella y con eso sólo conseguiría ponerla en peligro de nuevo.

― A solas, quiero decir ― agregué con voz serena.

Sakura-chan dio un respingo en su asiento y me dirigió una mirada de reproche y confusión. La Godaime también se dio la vuelta, con semblante visiblemente consternado.

― Sakura se quedará aquí, porque me parece que ustedes dos tienen asuntos que arreglar ― contradijo.

― No, no es necesario Tsunade-sama ― habló la kunoichi por primera vez. ― Naruto tiene razón, probablemente yo sólo estorbe aquí ― respondió mordaz, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a grandes pasos hacia la salida.

― ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ― la llamó su sensei, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a azotar la puerta tras de sí.

― Vaya, tendré que hablar con ella más tarde. Mira que desafiarme de ese modo… ― comentó la mujer en voz baja, pero con un brillo de preocupación latiendo en sus ojos oscuros.

― Ella… estará bien, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo ― intercedí. La reacción de Sakura-chan me había tomado por sorpresa y sus palabras, pronunciadas con más dureza de la necesaria, se habían clavado en mi alma con la fuerza de una daga.

Pero me lo merecía. Todo eso y mucho más. Podía entender que después de haberla dejado en el hospital, sola y necesitada, me odiara y despreciara. De hecho eso es lo que yo mismo hacía en esos momentos.

― ¿Ahora sí me podrías explicar qué diablos está sucediendo? Jamás había visto a Sakura tan perturbada y mira que cuando Sasuke se fue, llegó a mí totalmente destrozada ― exclamó la anciana, mirándome de la misma manera en que lo haría una madre dispuesta a asesinar a quien quiera que hubiera osado tocar a su pequeña.

― Pasa una cosa, vieja Tsunade ― suspiré, pasando por alto la vena que se había saltado en la frente de la Hokage al escuchar esa última frase. ― Yo… volví a perder el control del Kyubi ― dije con voz sombría.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ― preguntó ella sorprendida y alarmada a la vez.

― Akatsuki capturó a Sakura-chan y… la torturaron ― apreté los puños inconscientemente al rememorar la escena que tantas noches llevaba persiguiéndome ― y… no pude soportarlo. No le puedo dar detalles, porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero lo que si sé, es que la lastimé mientras me encontraba en ese estado.

― Oh por Kami ― dijo ella, desplomándose sobre la silla y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

― No puede ser ― murmuró Shizune, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

― Akatsuki… conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelven más peligrosos ― comentó Tsunade oba-chaan.

― Tsunade-sama si me lo permite… no creo que sea una buena idea mandar a Naruto esta vez ― dijo la asistente de la Hokage, sin importarle que yo estuviera frente a ellas.

― No, de hecho quería partir mañana mismo a la misión ― debatí con toda la decisión que fui capaz de reunir.

― Espera Naruto… tal vez en esta ocasión Shizune tenga razón. Que Akatsuki haya tomado a un shinobi de Konoha prisionero… esa es una noticia muy grave.

― Probablemente debamos poner a toda la aldea sobreaviso y suspender las misiones por un tiempo ― asintió Shizune.

― ¡No, así sólo la estarían poniendo en peligro! Ellos están tras de mí, lo sé porque precisamente por eso secuestraron a Sakura-chan… porque sabían que yo me entregaría si la amenazaban a ella ― susurré por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza.

― Bueno, me alegro que los dos hayan regresado a salvo, eso sólo quiere decir que ya son ninjas cualificados. Pero por otro lado, me preocupa el Kyubi Naruto. Es cierto que puedes poner en peligro la vida de los demás cuando te transformas, pero me extraña que Sakura… ― se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

― Ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear ― aclaré ― Esos desgraciados… la dejaron muy mal.

― Entiendo. Pero dices que heriste a Sakura ¿no es cierto? ¿En el hombro, tal vez? ― adivinó ella, mientras alzaba la cabeza para encontrarse con mi rostro. Asentí, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se había percatado de la herida. Eso sólo quería decir que era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Maldición… y la culpa la tenía yo. ― Tendré que revisarla más tarde, pero por ahora, tenemos que tomar medidas.

― Yo pienso que Sakura, Hinata y Naruto deben permanecer aquí. Por su seguridad. Es probable que Akatsuki los esté buscando en este momento y Konoha es el único lugar que puede ofrecerles un poco de segu ― empezó a decir Shizune, pero la vieja Tsunade la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

― Konoha ya no es un lugar seguro. Ni esta aldea ni ninguna otra, Shizune. Por eso los he mandado de misión y he procurado que Naruto no permanezca demasiado tiempo en un lugar. Un objetivo en movimiento es mucho más difícil que uno estático y pese a eso, se los han encontrado una y otra vez.

― Por eso planeo partir mañana mismo ― afirmé.

― No, Naruto la fecha ya quedó decidida y tú junto con…

― Iré yo solo ― corté tajantemente.

― ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Sakura tiene que ir, ella es la única capaz de sellar a los bijuus y Hinata tiene el Byakugan y es una excelente kunoichi ― respondió la Godaime escandalizada. ― Si te permitiera hacer eso sería como venderte a los Akatsukis.

Shizune asintió frenéticamente, horrorizada ante mi proposición. Un tanto exasperado, me incliné hacia ella y le dije.

― He puesto en peligro la vida de una de las personas que más me importan. No pienso volver a hacerlo, y por otro lado, hasta donde sé, nadie es capaz de enfrentarse al Kyubi. Venceré al bijuu y me encargaré de que ningún Akatsuki ande rondando por los alrededores. Después Sakura-chan podrá alcanzarme y hacer su trabajo. Mientras, yo ya estaré de camino hacia Konoha. De ese modo ninguno de nosotros correrá peligro.

― Sería una buena idea, de no ser porque eso implica que tú solo te enfrentarás no solamente a Gobi, sino a Pain, a Madara, a Itachi o incluso a Sasuke. Es un plan muy peligroso y no puedo dejar que corras ese riesgo ― discutió la Hokage.

― Además eso significaría que el equipo quedaría dividido y en consecuencia, tanto tú como Sakura y Hinata correrán un grave peligro ― agregó Shizune, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. Pero yo no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

― A mí el Kyubi me protege y no me dejaré capturar tan fácilmente. Y Akatsuki no las molestará a ellas porque a quien buscan es a mí. Es una manera de protegerlas ― razoné.

La anciana Tsunade cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Me tranquilicé un poco al ver que al menos estaba considerando mi petición.

― Está bien, irás tú solo, pero no partirás mañana. Te irás un día antes que Sakura y que Hinata.

― Pero… ― protesté más fui acallado con un gesto de su mano.

― Es mi última palabra Naruto. No habrá más concesiones para ti ― puntualizó ella.

― ¡Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿se da cuenta del peligro en el que lo está metiendo?! Si llegan a capturarlo o si algo le pasa… Esto es una locura, de por sí lo era mandarlos a cazar bijuus… y ahora lo deja ir solo ― estalló Shizune de repente. ― Naruto, por favor, no puedes hacer esto, piénsalo bien. Corres un gran peligro allá afuera como para que además vayas tú solo.

― Sé cuidarme Shizune, ya no soy un niño ― le dije con voz triste pero decidida. ― Hace mucho que dejé de serlo.

― Naruto tiene razón. Pero por si las dudas, quiero que mandes un mensaje. Ya sabes a quién Shizune y asegúrate de mandar al ave más rápida ― le dijo la Hokage. Por unos instantes, su asistente se mostró visiblemente confundida, pero pronto un brillo de comprensión se encendió en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, sin discutir. Salió de la habitación inmediatamente, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos.

― ¿Mensaje? ¿Sobre qué? ― pregunté.

― Ohh, son medidas de precaución nada más. Pero, antes de que vayas Naruto, dime una cosa. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sakura? ― me interrogó, mientras su expresión revelaba muy bien la preocupación que no se atrevía a dejar traslucir con sus palabras.

― Yo… he decidido terminar con todo. Será mejor así, ya no quiero que Akatsuki nos relacione de alguna manera y por otro lado, si me alejo de ella la mantendré a salvo.

― ¿A salvo de quién?

― Del Kyubi… ― "De mí mismo" pensé, pero no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta. Tsunade oba-chaan asintió y suspiró, haciendo una seña para que me retirara de la habitación.

― Espero que sepas lo que haces Naruto… porque el dolor puede destruir a un shinobi más rápido de lo que lo haría un enemigo ― comentó ella enigmáticamente, cuando ya me encontraba saliendo del despacho.

Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquéllas palabras y descifrando hacia quién iban dirigidas: si a Sakura-chan o a mí.

Una vez afuera, en el pasillo, me recargué sobre la pared. Estaba cansado de arrastrar esta pena conmigo durante tanto tiempo. Y no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. Reflexioné unos segundos sobre el comentario de la anciana Tsunade, y me di cuenta que de un modo o de otro tenía razón.

Si no hacía algo para salir adelante, este dolor acabaría conmigo. No podía dejarme arrastrar por la tristeza y la melancolía, tenía que ser fuerte… no sólo para mí sino para Sakura-chan. Porque tendría que entrenar muy duro para controlar a mi bijuu y así dejar de ser un peligro para las personas que me importaban.

Eché a andar hacia las calles, intentando sacudirme de encima la aflicción y la indiferencia que se iban apoderando peligrosamente de mi alma. Que estaban transformando mi univeso en una sombra gris y oscura y tremendamente fría.

Pero cuando salí de la Torre Hokage, y los rayos del sol bañaron dulcemente mi rostro, brindándome una calidez sólo aparente, escuché una voz suave y femenina. Una voz que yo hubiera reconocido aunque pasaran diez vidas sin oírla. Me giré lentamente, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente dentro de mi pecho e intensificando las oleadas de dolor que derramaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Y cuando la vi, tan fresca y hermosa como un árbol de cerezo en primavera, mi mente colapsó. En ese escaso lapso de tiempo en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo no fui capaz de pensar en nada que no fueran sus labios, que hacía semanas no había besado. Mis ojos recorrieron velozmente todos los rasgos de sus facciones, bombardeando mi cerebro de información que ya no era capaz de interpretar.

― Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar ― dijo simplemente, caminando lentamente por un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque.

Yo me quedé inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por una parte quería seguirla, necesitaba seguirla. Pero por otra, era consciente que si estaba sometido mucho tiempo a su perfume y a su presencia, toda mi voluntad y determinación se irían al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero su figura ya había desaparecido tras los árboles y siguiendo un impulso, corrí detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla. Caminamos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que el silencio se me hizo insoportable y decidí romper el hielo. Pero cuando abrí la boca, ella habló.

― Aika me contó algo que al principio no quise creer. ¿Sabes por qué? ― me preguntó suavemente. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de evitar su mirada.

― Porque creerle suponía asumir que el chico que había estado siempre a mi lado se había marchado, tirando nuestra relación por la borda como si fuera cualquier cosa… nada más que un lastre.

― Sakura-chan yo… ― empecé a decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que aún no había terminado.

― Salí del cuarto del hospital donde me estaba recuperando y… ― llegados a este punto, la voz le falló y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. ― … no estaba… Se había ido, tal como Aika me había advertido. No me hubiera importado si él no me hubiera dado ningún motivo para creer que en verdad me quería. Me hubiera sobrepuesto, como lo hice con Sasuke-kun. Pero todo este tiempo me estuvo dando a entender que yo le importaba. ¡Y despierto, en un hospital, en una aldea que ni siquiera conozco, con heridas que no habían terminado de cicatrizar y no lo veo! ¡Busco esa presencia que siempre ha estado conmigo y se ha esfumado, Naruto! ¡Y me quedo sola, sin nadie a quién pedirle explicaciones porque resulta que tú te encargaste de que nadie me las diera! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme, eh?! ¡Dime Naruto, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi situación?! ― gritó ella, parando de pronto en un claro donde los árboles se abrían para dar paso a una extensión de hierba y tierra.

Recibí todos esos reproches sin hablar, sin siquiera alzar la vista del suelo, sin saber cómo explicarle la razón que me había llevado a abandonarla de ese modo. Porque apenas unos meses antes, si alguien me hubiera preguntado qué podría separarme de ella, hubiera contestado que no existe poder humano ni divino que me impida volver a su lado, siempre.

Y ahora la vida había dado un giro estúpido, injusto e irónico. Tremandamente irónico. Como si quisera burlarse de mí y de mis esfuerzos.

Permanecimos un rato más en silencio, mientras la respiración de ella se normalizaba y yo terminaba de reconocer el lugar donde estábamos. El campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Sonreí para mis adentros. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito o simplemente sus pies la guiaron hasta aquí? Hasta este lugar repleto de memorias y recuerdos, igual de tristes y deprimentes que la situación que estábamos viviendo.

Miles de cosas se arremolinaban en mi mente, decenas de respuestas a las preguntas que carcomían a la kunoichi, algunas de ellas ciertas, otras sólo máscaras que ocultaban la terrible verdad. Inconscientemente mi mirada se dirigió hacia la herida que le había causado y un estremecimiento recorrió violentamente mi espalda. Sakura-chan pareció adivinar la razón y tiró de la manga de su camisa en un inútil intento por ocultarla.

― Esto no es nada, sanará ― balbuceó incómoda. Pero yo sabía que no. Que aquélla cicatriz quedaría en su piel, marcándola para siempre y recordándome el por qué no debería estar con ella, incluso en aquéllos momentos.

― Yo… lo lamento Sakura-chan ― le dije en un susurro que incluso a mí me resultó difícil escuchar.

Ella bufó, molesta y respondió.

― ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Que lo sientes?! ¡Estoy aquí para pedirte motivos, razones, justificaciones… como quieras llamarle, no disculpas!

― No puedo Sakura-chan… no espero que lo comprendas, pero…

― ¡¿No puedes… o no quieres?!

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero al no encontrar nada qué decir la volví a cerrar. Alcé la vista y la clavé en el horizonte, tratando de reunir el valor para mirarla a los ojos y permanecer firme ante una decisión que estaba empezando a odiar con toda mi alma.

― ¡Naruto! ― me llamó ella exasperada. Yo aún seguía en medio de un dilema. No podía decirle la verdad, porque ella insistiría en que el Kyubi no era impedimento para nuestra relación. Y sabía con clara certeza, que no podría resistirme a sus razones. Que terminaría por ceder y volverla a poner en peligro. ― Si ya no me quieres… entonces me lo hubieras dicho desde antes… antes de llevar nuestra relación a un punto en el cual ya no es tan fácil volver a tras y olvidarlo todo ― replicó con amargura.

"Sakura-chan… si supieras lo lejos que estás de la realidad" pensé en ese momento, mientras una nueva punzada de dolor me recordaba el intenso y desesperado amor que mi corazón albergaba por ella.

Pero aquél era un pretexto perfecto. Si yo le decía eso, seguramente ya no insistiría más. Pero… ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría destrozarla de esa manera y verla derrumbarse ante mí? No, no podía. Ya la había lastimado lo suficiente. Le había dado la espalda y me había ido del hospital sin mirar atrás. Y aún así tampoco podía retroceder.

Su vida dependía de mí. De lo fuerte que pudiera ser yo, de arrancarme el corazón por un segundo y ser capaz de alejarla de mi lado… de cualquier forma, por brutal o cruel que pudiera parecer. Porque no iba a permitir que el Kyubi le hiciera daño, ya no… nunca más.

― Tienes razón Sakura-chan. Lo hubiera dicho desde antes ― exclamé, retrocediendo unos pasos y alzando la cabeza al cielo para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarme. Maldición, no podía llorar ahora…

― ¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto? ― preguntó ella entre asombrada y horrorizada.

― Fue mi culpa por haber permitido que esto llegara tan lejos…

― ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca… tan sólo has estado… jugando conmigo?

― No he jugado contigo Sakura-chan.

― ¿Entonces, por qué…? ― Sus mejillas se humedecieron rápidamente, y sus ojos perdieron aquél brillo que siempre me había hechizado. Quedaron tan oscuros y vacíos como cuando Sasuke se fue.

Permanecí en silencio, tratando de convencerme, en vano, de que el acto que estaba cometiendo tenía como fin protegerla a ella. Tratando de encontrar, en lo más recóndito de mi ser, las fuerzas para resistir aquélla escena que poco a poco me estaba destrozando a mí también. Tenía que luchar contra el impulso de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de secar esas lágrimas que corrían ahora veloces por su rostro y de acariciar su cabello hasta tranquilizarla.

Ardía en deseos de sentir el calor de su piel sobre mis manos, mi corazón precisaba de ella para seguir latiendo y a buena hora acababa yo de descubrirlo.

― ¡Contéstame, Naruto! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres! ¡Vamos, hazlo! ― me retó tomándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome con fuerza.

No, no podía hacer eso. Si lo hacía, yo mismo estaría clavándome una espada, desgarrándome el alma con ella y abriendo una herida que no dejaría de sangrar. Pero tenía que hacerlo… porque algunas veces, se tenía que ser cruel para poder ser bueno.

Inspiré hondo y me obligué a mirarla a los ojos. Me obligué a reprimir los espasmos de mi corazón y a ignorar el instinto que me repetía una y otra vez que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura… una atroz y espantosa locura.

― No, Sakura-chan ya no te quiero ― le dije. Ella me soltó, como si mis ropas estuvieran en llamas y retrocedió. El dolor y el pesar que se reflejaron en sus ojos me hicieron sentir el ser más repugnante y miserable del mundo. Sabía que en mi vida, más bajo no podía caer. No sólo había herido a la persona por la cual ofrecería mi sangre gota a gota, sino que además la había devastado. Completa y totalmente. Y aquél acto, no tenía nombre.

Sakura-chan respiró hondo y dejó caer los hombros, abatida. Asintió lentamente y se alejó de allí, sin nada más que decir.

Yo, por mi parte, me recargué en un árbol y ya no pude contener el llanto. Me desplomé al suelo, llorando como nunca en mi vida, como una criatura, sollozando imparablemente, vertiendo todas las lágrimas que ni años de rechazo lograron arrancarme. Lloré en silencio, durante varios minutos, cubriéndome el rostro con el brazo, sin poder creer ni asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.

Mi único consuelo era que ella estaba a salvo. Ahora, verdaderamente estaba a salvo. Odié a mi destino, a la vida, a mí mismo, al Kyubi, incluso a mi padre por habérmelo sellado y cargar en mis hombros una responsabilidad que jamás debí haber llevado. Y entonces una suave presencia se colocó a mi lado.

No era Sakura-chan. Lo sabía por su olor y el sonido de sus pasos. Lo sabía porque el corazón me lo decía y lo confirmé cuando alcé la vista.

Me sequé las lágrimas, aunque mis ojos se volvieron a empañar casi al instante.

― Na-Naruto-kun… ― dijo la Hyuuga arrodillándose a mi lado pero sin llegar a tocarme, aturdida por verme en un estado tan lamentable. No dije nada, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y seguramente la voz se me quebraría nada más empezar a hablar.

Simplemente me quedé allí sentado, con los ojos cerrados para cesar el río de líquido que brotaba de ellos.

― ¿Qué- qué- pasó? ― se atrevió a preguntarme, colocando tímidamente una mano sobre mi brazo.

Respiré hondo varias veces, en un intento por serenarme y recuperar la compostura, y después de varios segundos lo logré. Forcé una sonrisa, que estaba segura no había sido más que una mueca y le contesté.

― Nada Hinata, estoy bien… ya… ya se me pasará ― le mentí. Ella no repuso nada más, pero su mirada, clara y transparente, estaba llena de dudas.

Un nuevo sollozo estremeció mi cuerpo y volví a cubrirme el rostro con el brazo.

Sabía lo que Hinata sentía por mí, hacía mucho tiempo que me lo había confesado y por consideración a ella… no podía decirle lo que realmente me estaba pasando. No rompería mas de un corazón este día… con dos ya eran suficientes.

Casi sin darme cuenta me dejé caer sobre ella y sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero al querer incorporarme y pedirle una disculpa, ella me rodeó con sus brazos y muy suavemente me acunó entre ellos. A estas alturas me sorprendió que no se hubiera desmayado. Pero no se atrevió a más. Yo tampoco se lo iba a permitir, de todos modos, pero su presencia me reconfortó un poco. Necesitaba el calor de otra persona, pero no iba a refugiarme en los labios de otra chica.

Y en ese momento supe que tenía que desahogarme. Yo solo no podría cargar con tanto remordimiento, con tanto dolor y tanta tristeza. Pero primero quería asegurarme que Hinata estuviera dispuesta a escucharme.

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo entre los árboles, abrumada por los sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos. Ya me había quedado sin lágrimas que derramar, y de todos modos estaba tan consternada y perturbada, que aunque lo hubiera deseado ni una sola hubiera brotado de mis ojos.

Finalmente me recargué sobre un árbol, con la mente bloqueada. Porque de otro modo miles de pensamientos y sensaciones aterradoras me inundarían, dejándome a la deriva en un mar de confusión y dolor.

Aún con la mente en blanco, llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho, donde mis dedos se toparon con un objeto duro y redondo. Tiré de él, aún sin saber muy bien qué podría estar colgando de mi cuello. Pero cuando vi la esmeralda, mi corazón se oprimió aún más. Me lo había regalado Naruto en mi cumpleaños. Ahora, ese día se me antojaba muy lejano, casi irreal.

Pero algo más llamó mi atención. La piedra brillaba. Brillaba de tal modo que a ratos, la luz se hacía enceguecedora. Brillaba tanto que de haber podido hablar, seguramente estaría gritando. Traté de recordar lo que me habían dicho acerca de esa piedra.

Yojeved-chan y Naruto aseguraban que aquélla gema era capaz de develar los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona que la regalaba. Me la quedé viendo durante un buen rato, admirando no solamente la pulida superficie de la esmeralda, tan perfecta, tan redonda, tan hermosa… tan especial, sino también la manera en que resplandecía, como un pequeño cristal que al absorver la luz la reflejaba, pero intensificada.

Solo que en esos momentos la sombra de los árboles tapaba cualquier fuente de iluminación y ni siquiera los rayos del sol eran capaces de penetrar el grueso dosel que formaban las ramas. Pero finalmente lo comprendí. Aquél objeto refulgía desde dentro, como si algo alimentara aquél corazón de cristal.

"Me mintió" pensé en esos momentos, mientras aquélla idea se instalaba en mi cabeza de manera casi obsesiva. O tal vez lo que me habían dicho de aquélla esmeralda eran puros mitos y leyendas… y sin embargo…

Apreté la piedra entre mis dedos y eché a correr en dirección a donde había dejado a Naruto, con la intención de sonsacarle la verdad aunque fuera a patadas. No podía entender por qué me había mentido de esa manera, pero mientras existiera ese sentimiento que nos mantuviera unidos, yo estaba dispuesta a perdonarle todo…

O casi todo comprendí, cuando bajo un árbol vi a Hinata y a Naruto unidos en un estrecho abrazo. Hinata sostenía a Naruto de la misma manera en que lo había hecho yo tantas veces en el pasado. Lo acunaba con una ternura indescriptible, y en sus ojos nacarados latía un sentimiento tan puro y sincero que ni siquiera pude sentir celos de ellos.

Hinata amaba a Naruto. Tal vez incluso mucho más que yo. Y eso era lo que mi amigo necesitaba. Porque yo no podía brindarle esa clase de amor incondicional y desinteresado, porque la astilla de Sasuke aún estaba clavada profundamente en mi espíritu. Porque tenía miedo de que alguien más volviera a lastimarme y sobretodo, porque tenía que probarme a mí misma que yo ya no sentía nada por el Uchiha.

Y la heredera del clan Hyuuga sí podía entregarse sin prejuicios ni temores, sin dudas ni condiciones. Una muy leve sonrisa apareció en mis ojos, justo antes de que el dolor se hiciera presente en mi corazón. Había perdido a Naruto, lo sabía. Por mi estupidez o desconfianza, daba igual… el hecho es que lo había perdido. Ante una chica que siempre había bebido los aires por él, ante una kunoichi que eligió ese camino para probarle a él y a su familia que el destino no podría abatirla a ella.

No obstante, a pesar de esto… un intenso dolor se apoderó de mi corazón. Me di la media vuelta y eché a andar, sin saber muy bien si sentirme feliz por ellos dos o triste por mí. Pero qué mas daba… al final… y sin Naruto, la vida no parecía tener mucho sentido y el futuro ya no me parecía tan prometedor como antes.

Vagué durante un buen tiempo por el bosque, sin decidirme a tomar el sendero que me llevaría de regreso a la aldea. Y cuando finalmente lo hice, me topé con las mismas personas que acababa de dejar atrás. Curiosamente y para mi sorpresa, no iban tomados de la mano ni siquiera se rozaban al caminar. Esta escena chocaba tanto con la del bosque, que por un momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

Aún así, me armé de valor y me planté frente a ellos, cortándoles el camino.

― Si era esto lo que querías al terminar… me lo hubieras dicho ― apunté con cierta amargura. ― Por cierto, creo que esto ya no me pertenece.

Lancé el dije a sus pies, ante su mirada de confusión, intriga y pena. Aquélla gema dejó de brillar en cuanto se soltó de mi mano. Aterrizó en el suelo, tan muerta como si no fuera más que una joya de fantasía. Hinata se inclinó para recogerla pero antes de que la tocara, yo ya había desaparecido de allí. No quería ver cómo recuperaba su mágica luz en cuanto se rozara con su piel.

Hinata alargó el brazo y cogió la gema del suelo, después de que Sakura-chan la hubiera aventado. Y tal como me lo esperaba, esa piedra no recuperó el brillo. Por la simple y sencilla razón de que mi corazón no le pertenecía a Hinata. De hecho no le pertenecía a nadie que no fuera Sakura-chan.

― ¿Qué-qué es esto Naruto-kun? ― preguntó la Hyuuga, examinándolo a contraluz.

Extendí la palma para pedirle el regalo, sin responderle. Ella me miró, curiosa, pero finalmente me la entregó.

― Gracias Hinata. Te veré luego ― me despedí.

Guardé el regalo en el bolsillo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresaría a ella. Porque era suyo y no podía ser de nadie más. Porque sólo en sus manos aquél objeto mágico cobraba vida, sólo cuando pendía de su cuello, esa esmeralda se volvía hermosa. Y me la había arrojado.

No podía reprochárselo aunque aquél acto había ahondado todavía más la herida de mi corazón. Definitivamente las cosas no podían seguir así. Entrenaría muy duro para mantener a raya al Kyubi y entonces… le daría las explicaciones que ella me había pedido. Y si quería regresar… tendría las puertas abiertas de mi alma.

Este pensamiento me infundió un poco de consuelo, y para cuando llegué a mi casa, una pequeña luz se había encendido en medio de las tinieblas que envolvían mi mundo. Ahora tendría que luchar contra mi demonio interior para ganarme el derecho de estar a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno, chicos un capi un tanto triste si me lo preguntan, pero era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias xD En fin... espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado y prometo que la próx. entrega ya no hablaré tanto de sus sentimientos xD Tendré que sacudirle la tristeza a Naruto y que se active un poco para empezar a entrenar y tal vez... solo tal vez pueda llegar a controlar a su bijuu. En fin, respondere a los reviews anonimos xD**

**leonardo:** Je je, pues si meti a Hinata xD Que depende como lo veas puede arruinar la relacion entre Sakura y Naruto o actuar de intermediaria... Hay que ver que papel le queda mejor. Y no te preocupes procurare que no permanezcan peleados mucho tiempo xD (pero no prometo nada eh??) xD

**aby:** Quien tiene que agradecerte soy yo por haberte tomado la molestia de leerlo y comentar xD En serio, me da muchisima alegria e ilusion lo que me has puesto y ten por seguro que tratare de que todos los demas capis que vienen sean aun mas entretenidos y espero que puedas leerlos y comentar al respecto. Y pues de Hinata, como ya dije arriba... puede hacer mucho bien o... muuuuuuuucho mal T.T En fin... te doy las gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero que sigas pensando eso del fic xD

**Listo, por ahora es todo chicos... me voy despidiendo y espero tenerles la conti el fin de semana, aunque con la escuela no tengo nada seguro U.U**

**Hasta pronto**


	30. Primer encuentro

Hola chicos!!

Tanto tiempo y yo por fin me digno a aparecer xDDD En fin... la escuela otra vez me trae loca y si de por si andaba poco inspirada y con poco tiempo de hacer las cosas ahora imaginense T.T Pero no solamente a eso se debe mi subita y prolongada desaparicion xD sino que tambien ando bien corta de inspiracion U.U Pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y hace un par de dias que escribi el nuevo capi y ahora que encuentro un huequito para postearlo pues lo hago con la esperanza de que a pesar de que las musas andaban de vacaciones, les guste y lo disfruten xD

DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE, DE LO CONTRARIO SASUKE NO SERIA MALO Y NARUTO YA SE LE HUBIERA DECLARADO A SAKURA xD FUERA DE BROMA, ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NINGUN ANIMO DE LUCRO Y SU UNICO FIN ES ENTRETENER AL QUERIO LECTOR xD

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: Un primer encuentro**

Esos cuatro días no iban a pasar en balde. De eso estaba seguro.

Convertiría la tristeza y la desesperación en energías y motivación para entrenar. Trataría de no pensar en las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, ni en las punzadas de dolor que perforaban mi corazón con cada suave palpitar. Desterraría ese rostro de porcelana y verde mirada de mis pensamientos, antes de que me hiciera sucumbir al agujero de tinieblas que se esforzaba por arrastrarme tras de sí.

Borracho de pena, con las esperanzas mutiladas y la ilusión hecha pedazos, me dediqué a entrenar de manera casi obsesiva. Con el sudor de esas largas y gloriosas horas, se resbalaba también el recuerdo de su sonrisa y de su cálida presencia. Concentrándome en nada que no fuera el perfeccionamiento de mis técnicas lograba mantener su voz en un rincón lejando de mi subconsciencia.

Despertando con los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban tímidamente por el horizonte hasta caer mortalmente exhausto bien entrada la noche, trataba desesperadamente de aumentar mi resistencia, de mejorar mis jutsus, de inventar algunos nuevos, de volverme más fuerte para no tener que recurrir al Kyubi… o tal vez simplemente, estaba evadiendo la realidad. Una realidad demasiado dolorosa como para querer volver a ella. Una realidad que por sí misma ya no valía la pena.

Así me encontró Ero-sennin en una calurosa tarde del segundo día de entrenamiento.

Seguramente la escena lo desconcertó. Trescientas sesenta y cinco figuras vestidas de naranja, con los cabellos rubios destellando bajo el sol abrasador, en un caótico frenesí que a primera vista parecía no tener orden ni unidad y en el claro donde el equipo siete había pasado momentos tan maravillosos juntos.

― ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ― preguntó a viva voz, sin saber muy bien a cuál de todos nosotros dirigirse.

Los clones se detuvieron al instante y centenares de cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo con los mismos ojos azulados. Y al segundo siguiente, se esfumaron con un pequeño estallido que levantó una gran nube de polvo.

Todos los conocimientos adquiridos en esas horas me golpearon violentamente, dejándome aturdido y desorientado durante varios minutos. Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, Ero-sennin acudió a mi lado apresuradamente, dispuesto a evitar un posible desmayo.

Cuando por fin logré recuperarme y luchar contra el mareo y el súbito cansancio, alcé la vista para toparme con aquéllos ojos negros que me miraban preocupados.

― Entrenando ― respondí sencillamente.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero ¿por qué estás usando tantos clones? Sabes que eso es peligroso, Naruto ― advirtió con cierta severidad.

― Pero es la única manera de sacarle provecho a estos dos días que me quedan ― suspiré, clavando la vista en el suelo inconscientemente.

Un intenso e incómodo silencio siguió a estas palabras, hasta que levanté el rostro para encarar a mi sensei. Me miraba de manera suspicaz, pero su semblante estaba serio y podría jurar que parecía afectado. Cuando habló, no obstante, lo hizo con serenidad.

― Escuché que en la misión pasada no te había ido muy bien ― comentó con suavidad.

― ¿Bromeas? Fue un asco, casi un rotundo fracaso ― escupí amargamente sin poderme contener.

― El Kyubi ― adivinó.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― pregunté asombrado. Esa era información que sólo la anciana Hokage, Shizune y Sakura-chan conocían.

― Tsunade. Cuando llegué esta mañana me citó en su despacho ― respondió.

"Claro" pensé. Había pasado por alto ese minúsculo detalle.

― Bueno, pues entonces ya sabes por qué estoy entrenando ― dije con voz apagada.

El sannin no respondió, sino que con un rápido movimiento se sacó un kunai de tres puntas de la bolsa que todos los ninjas suelen traer atada a la pierna derecha. Lo hizo girar en sus dedos hábilmente hasta que lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

― Tal vez esto te ayude. Aunque sea para inspirarte ― sonrió.

Lo miré sorprendido, y alargué la mano para examinar el instrumento con más cuidado. El filo relucía a la luz del sol y se veía en muy buenas condiciones.

― ¿Por qué habría de inspirarme?

― Pruébalo ― me invitó, sin responder todavía a mi pregunta.

Le eché un último vistazo crítico, antes de apuntar hacia un árbol y lanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas hacia él. Se clavó limpiamente en la corteza, hundiéndose un par de centímetros en ella. No tenía nada de particular y sin embargo, una sonrisa de nostalgia se había dibujado en el rostro de Ero-sennin.

― ¿Y bien? ― repliqué impaciente.

― Ese kunai perteneció a tu padre ― rememoró el viejo de cabellera blanca, con la mirada perdida en antiguos y felices recuerdos.

Me volví hacia él, pasmado. Y mi corazón se aceleró de emoción. Contemplé aquél kunai con renovado respeto y corrí a recuperarlo, sosteniéndolo entre mis manos como si fuera un tesoro de cristal que se pudiera partir en dos de un momento a otro.

― Solía usarlo para hacer el Hiraishin no Jutsu, y posteriormente se lo regaló a Kakashi en una misión. La primera de Kakashi como jounin y la última de Obito. De no ser por tu padre, también lo habría sido de él.

― ¿Con este kunai salvó a Kakashi? ― murmuré asombrado. Mi sensei asintió.

― Le colocó un sello, el mismo que te enseñé para hacer el Hiraishin. Al ser lanzado, el sello se activaba y el Cuarto podía acudir a él sin importar dónde se encontrase.

Al escuchar esta última frase una idea me vino a la mente. Sonreí para mis adentros y presa de una súbita felicidad me abalancé sobre Ero-sennin, profundamente agradecido. Éste, gratamente sorprendido recibió mi efusivo abrazo con unas palmaditas, pero no tardó mucho en deshacerse de mí, abrumado.

Pero una vez que me calmé, me puse repentinamente serio. Ero-sensei no tardó en percatarse de ello y la alegría se evaporó de su rostro dejando a la vista una máscara impenetrable. Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

― Lo lograrás ― se limitó a decir y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, interrogante la mía y segura la suya, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Hubo un momento de silencio, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper mientras el sonido de aquéllas palabras flotaba en el aire hasta disolverse por completo. ― Bueno, debo continuar con mi investigación para mi siguiente novela. Te veo después ― se despidió, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo tras los árboles que ocultaban aquél oasis de memorias perdidas y dichas pasadas.

Había llegado la hora. Eso era lo que estaba pensando mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles para la misión. La única en la que Naruto y yo iríamos en calidad de completos desconocidos. Porque después de aquélla escena en el bosque, cinco días atrás no había vuelto a ver a Naruto. Y de todas maneras, después de la manera tan abrupta y subrepticia en la que nuestra relación se había ido por la borda, no estaba segura de poder soportar su presencia como si nada.

Con manos temblorosas cerré la mochila y la dejé sobre mi cama. Exhalé un largo suspiro, en un inútil intento por tranquilizarme y justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. No de la manera apremiante en la que lo hacía Naruto, comprendí, después de que los acelerados latidos de mi corazón se hubieran calmado un poco. Intrigada me dirigí hacia el recibidor y al abrir, unos ojos descoloridos y sin pupilas se toparon con los míos.

Mis músculos se tensaron involuntariamente y no pude reprimir una exclamación de desencanto. Había creído, hasta el último momento, que tal vez se trataba de Naruto. Con su eterna sonrisa, sus simpáticos y característicos bigotes y su cálida mirada.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le pregunté a Hinata, con tono irritado. La rudeza de mi voz y el evidente rechazo hacia ella, la amedrentaron, pero aún así logró sacar el valor para decir:

― Uhh… Tsunade-sama nos-nos lla-llama ― tartamudeó agachando la mirada para evitar toparse con la mía.

― Gracias, voy para allá ― declaré más duramente de lo que había pretendido.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices y por un momento me arrepentí. Estaba actuando como una novia despechada y una completa estúpida. ¿Pero es que acaso no lo era? razoné. Hinata era ahora mi rival en el amor, pero la imagen que me perseguía tanto de noche como de día, bastaba para confirmarme que esa batalla ya tenía una clara vencedora. Y no era yo.

Me alisté para salir, ajusté mis guantes y revisé por última vez mi equipo ninja. Satisfecha, me encaminé hacia la puerta y examiné con aire crítico mi habitación. Todo estaba en orden. Salí del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y asegurándola con llave. Por un momento temí que Hinata estuviera afuera, esperando, pero para mi fortuna no fue así.

Caminé distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, sin realmente fijarme en la dirección que tomaba, pero confiando en que mis pies me guiarían hasta la Torre Hokage por pura costumbre. Esos días no los había desperdiciado llorando mi pena y compadeciéndome de mi desgracia, como acostumbraba cuando era apenas una mocosa inmadura, caprichosa y egoísta.

No, esa semana la había aprovechado. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer. La había pasado entrenando con Tsunade-sama y por mi cuenta también, y aunque no notaba un gran adelanto, los demás reconocían que mi fuerza se había incrementado considerablemente.

Me topé con Tenten en el camino y respondí a su efusivo saludo con apenas un breve asentimiento de cabeza. Pasé por alto su expresión intrigada y continué mi camino. Hasta que finalmente llegué hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Inspiré hondo para armarme de valentía y enfrentar a Naruto una vez más y por el resto del camino, y toqué a la puerta. La voz amortiguada de mi sensei me llegó desde el otro lado.

― Adelante

Vacilé todavía unos segundos antes de tomar la manija entre mis dedos y darle la vuelta lentamente. Me atreví a echar un vistazo a la habitación y me sorprendí de no ver a Naruto en ella. Sólo estaban Tsunade-sama, Shizune y Hinata. La kunoichi aún me miraba con cierto temor, como si me la fuera a comer en cualquier momento. Ignorándola por completo, me adelanté hasta el escritorio y saludé a la Hokage y su asistente con una pequeña reverencia.

― Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos…

― ¿Todos? Yo creo que falta un miembro de nuestro equipo ― interrumpí, reprimiendo las ganas de voltear hacia la puerta en espera de que una cabellera rubia irrumpiera por ella. Aún así un brillo de comprensión y pena asomó a los ojos de la Godaime.

― Naruto partió desde ayer a la misión. Así que muy probablemente ya esté llegando al sitio donde creemos se oculta el quinto bijuu. A decir verdad no está muy lejos de aquí ― informó, desviando la vista hacia unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué partió antes que nosotras? Creí que éramos un equipo, ¿por qué lo ha permitido? ― pregunté atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

― Porque así lo solicitó ― interrumpió Shizune, antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar. Me volví hacia ella, preguntando con la mirada aquello que no me atrevía con los labios. Un leve asentimiento fue la muda respuesta que recibí a cambio. ― Dio buenas razones para ello. Dijo que así ustedes estarían más seguras, pues Akatsuki no las molestaría.

― ¿Y él? ― exclamé con una nota de pánico en la voz. ― ¿Qué hay de él? No me diga que lo dejó partir solo. Eso… es un suicido ― estallé, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía.

― Naruto estará bien. Manejará bien la situación, doy fe de ello. Así que ruego que te calmes Sakura, porque de lo contrario, puedo retirarte a ti de la misión ― replicó la Hokage con calma. Pero en su voz se adivinaba una velada amenaza.

Abrí la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero al no encontrar nada que decir volví a cerrarla.

― No mandaría a Naruto a una misión en la que la probabilidad de éxito es menor al 60 ¿entendido? No está solo y además… en estos días ha cambiado ― se limitó a decir, sin dar más detalles. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque seguía sin convencerme. ― Bien, ahora les daré el reporte de su misión ― agregó, extendiendo una carpeta con unos cuantos papeles dentro, misma que Hinata se apresuró a guardar en su mochila, no sin antes echarle una hojeada ― y les deseo suerte.

Sin nada más que decir, ambas nos dimos la vuelta y nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación.

― Shizune, acompaña a Hinata afuera ― tronó la voz de la Godaime en el despacho. Su asistente se apresuró a cumplir con aquélla orden, escoltando a la Hyuuga hacia el exterior. Un tanto sorprendida, las seguí pero antes de salir, la Hokage me llamó.

― Sakura.

Me volví, desconcertada y me topé con aquéllos ojos castaños que conocía tan bien. Pero había en ellos algo distinto. Una mezcla de dolor y afecto, tal vez.

― No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre Naruto y tú, pero sea lo que sea no dejen que esto se interponga en el desempeño de la misión.

― Hai ― repuse, ligeramente contrariada.

Minutos después me acercaba a la entrada de la aldea, donde Hinata ya estaba esperándome. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verme, intentando mostrarse amistosa, pero pasé a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla. No podía evitar mostrarme tan arisca con ella, y el verla me producía una mezcla de amargura, rabia y frustración muy difícil de controlar.

"Ella tiene la culpa por seducir a mi novio" pensé, tratando de justificar mi actitud y así, calmar un poco la culpa que comenzaba a aflorar en lo profundo de mi ser. "Se ve tan inocente, quién diría que es una… una…"

― Sakura-san ― El sonido de mi nombre interrumpió el curso de estos pensamientos y me giré instintivamente hacia la persona que lo había pronunciado. ― Ha-Ha-Hagámoslo lo-lo mejor po-posible ― animó ella, intentando otra vez, establecer un vínculo amigable entre las dos.

Refunfuñé a modo de respuesta, cada vez más irritada. Era inconcebible que la suerte y el destino puedieran ser tan crueles al elegir a mi próxima compañera de misión. Más aún porque no estaba Naruto para actuar de intermediario. Aunque pensándolo mejor, prefería lidiar sola con la Hyuuga antes de tener que soportar las escenas cariñosas entre ambos.

El día transcurrió lenta y tediosamente, sin que Hinata pudiera sacarme de mi hermético silencio. Y finalmente, dio paso a la noche. Cuando los últimos rayos de luz agonizaban en el horizonte, tiñéndolo de una gama de matices que iban desde el púrpura hasta el anaranjado, nos detuvimos a acampar.

Extendimos los futones y saqué mi cena, sin preocuparme por si Hinata trajera o no la suya. Cerré los ojos y comí lo más rápidamente posible, sin prestar atención a los murmullos y sonidos que la kunoichi dejaba escapar de vez en cuando a mi lado. Finalmente, el susurro de un material parecido a la tela, me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Hinata había sacado un pequeño paquete de su mochila, envuelto en un paño de terciopelo que sostenía delicadamente sobre sus manos. Lo contemplaba con ternura y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una joya lo que guardaba en su interior y temiera que pudiese romperse. Fijé mi vista furtivamente en aquél objeto, hasta que un kunai tomó forma entre los pliegues de la tela grisácea.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunté con mal disimulada curiosidad, al ver que no era un arma normal.

― Es un-un kunai de-de tres pu-puntas ― contestó la Hyuuga, sobresaltándose al escuchar que me dirigía hacia ella por primera vez en todas aquéllas horas. Pero al parecer, su desconcierto por este hecho, quedó opacado por el cariño irreverente que parecía tenerle a aquélla pieza.

Y algo en el extraño modo en que sus ojos refulgían de emoción activó todas las alarmas de mi cerebro.Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, estremeciéndome entera.

― ¿Es… es tuyo? ― vacilé. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Seguía embelesada con aquél objeto, pasando un dedo cuidadosamente por la superficie metálica del instrumento, maravillándose ante el resplandor que emitía al ser bañado por la luz plateada de la luna. Un mal presentimiento me invadió en ese instante. ― ¿Quién te lo dio?

Inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta, me arrepentí. Supe que no quería conocer la respuesta, pero las palabras brotaron de labios de Hinata, implacables.

― Na-Naruto-kun.

Desvié la vista con brusquedad, sintiendo un hondo vacío en el corazón. "Ya está" pensé, "en cualquier momento sacará el dije que me regaló y éste brillará tanto que no necesitaremos encender una fogata para iluminarnos". Tiempo después me di cuenta que esta idea resultaba absurda, pero en el momento, totalmente desconsolada por la noticia, todo me parecía posible.

Me mordí los labios, intentando reprimir las lágrimas con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Tal fue el esfuerzo que hice, que un sabor acre me inundó la boca. Mi propia sangre. Pero no me importó. No disminuí la tensión de mis mandíbulas ni me molesté en salir de aquél lugar. Simplemente me quedé allí, desolada. No supe qué hacer. Pude haberme metido al futon y taparme la cara con las sábanas o correr hacia el bosque, gritando, para poder externar de alguna manera el dolor que me estaba desgarrando.

Pero estaba paralizada. Paralizada por una emoción que no alcanzaba a definir ni a asimilar. Una tristeza tan profunda como el mar y tan vasta como el mismísimo cielo. Pero eso no acabó allí.

― Él-él vino a-ayer a mi ca-casa. Me-me dijo que par-partiría temprano a la misión. Pe-pero que no po-podía irse antes de dar-darme esto. Agregó que si es-estaba en pe-peligro, no du-dudara en lanzarlo.

¡Lo sabía! Hinata sabía que Naruto se marcharía desde ayer. Me sentí aún peor si era posible. Naruto había pasado a la mansión de los Hyuugas a decirle a Hinata que se iba antes de lo previsto, que no nos acompañaría en la misión. Pero no había sido capaz de pasar a verme para avisarme a mí también. Sentí cómo algo se rompió dentro de mí. Una parte importante, vital e indispensable de mi alma se hizo pedazos esa noche.

Las lágrimas que ya no podía seguir conteniendo se derramaron por mis mejillas sin control alguno, sólo disimuladas por el manto de oscuridad que creaba la noche a nuestro alrededor. Y Hinata siguió hablando. Sus palabras se clavaban en mi corazón como si fueran dagas envenenadas, mutilando mis esperanzas y arrasando con mi espíritu con la fuerza de un ejército.

― Y tam-también me dijo que te-te di-dijera que…

― ¡BASTA! ― chillé, poniéndome en pie de un salto. Ya no quería seguir escuchando, no creía poder soportarlo. Sentía que sangraba por dentro, que una herida más allá de todo alivio físico hacía mella en mi interior, provocándome un dolor aún más atroz e insoportable que la estocada más letal. ― ¡Basta! ― repetí, en voz más baja golpeando con el puño el árbol más cercano. El tronco tembló ante la fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme. Sin embargo cedió con estrépito ante mi segundo arrebato. ― ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Al tiempo que decía el llanto ahogaba mi voz y me hacía temblar bajo la fuerza de los sollozos. Finalmente caí de rodillas, llorando amargamente. Sentí un ligerísimo toque en el hombro, pero reaccioné de inmediato. Me volví a levantar y aparté la mano de Hinata de un manotazo y cuando se quiso acercar la rechacé de un empujón tan enérgico que salió despedida hacia atrás, cayendo hacia el suelo.

El sonido sordo que produjo al estrellarse su cuerpo contra la tierra me devolvió a la realidad. Ella estaba bien, a pesar de tener algunos rasguños en las manos y las mejillas. Pero yo era víctima de un suplicio aún mayor. De una agonía que no podía compararse a ninguna herida física, tan profunda y tan intensa que por un momento creí no soportarlo.

Salí de allí corriendo y no me detuve hasta que tropecé con una raíz de un árbol y caí. Hice el intento de incorporarme pero algo me lo impedía. Algo que me doblegaba y me impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar rienda suelta a mi frustración y a mi angustia. Naruto ya no me quería. Me había cambiado por otra. Por alguien que seguramente era mejor que yo y que seguramente podría hacerlo feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás lo haría yo, en cualquier caso.

Esa revelación cayó con abrumadora fuerza sobre mí, me engullió por completo y me dejó en un abismo de desesperación y soledad. Me di cuenta que lo necesitaba a mi lado. No había querido percatarme de hasta qué punto me apoyaba en él y jamás me detuve a pensar que sin su presencia me derrumbaría por completo. En el pasado ni siquiera llegué a sospechar que su ausencia pudiera herirme tanto, mucho más que la traición de Sasuke y el rechazo de los demás niños cuando yo era pequeña.

Me quedé allí tirada, sintiéndome vulnerable y desamparada. Totalmente desprotegida en aquél mundo cruel e injusto que me había quitado lo único sin lo cual no podía seguir existiendo. Me llevé la mano hacia el cuello, tal vez por instinto, tal vez por costumbre y me decepcionó no encontrar la tibieza de la esmeralda que me había dado. "Claro, la tiene Hinata" recordé amargamente.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé en ese lugar, arrodillada bajo la copa de los árboles, mientras las horas corrían, sanando las heridas poco a poco, actuando como elixir y paliativo para el dolor. Hasta disminuirlo a un nivel soportable, hacer que se volviera una punzada constante pero amortiguada en mi corazón, como el aguijón de una abeja que no se cansa de picar.

Finalmente el frío y el sueño terminaron por vencerme y decidí que era hora de regresar. Tal vez de pedirle una disculpa a Hinata, pero eso tendría que esperar. Hasta mañana o hasta que me sintiera en condiciones de mirarla a la cara sin pensar en Naruto besándola.

Caminé a trompicones por el bosque y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegué hasta el lugar donde habíamos decidido detenernos a descansar. Caí exhausta sobre mi futon, siendo apenas consciente de que el kunai reposaba al lado de mi bolsa ninja. Hinata dormía profundamente, o al menos eso aparentaba. Y en pocos minutos, había cedido al sopor y me había adentrado en aquélla bruma de la que se nutren los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la luz del sol bañando mi rostro. Me revolví entre las sábanas del futon, hasta que finalmente me levanté, bostezando. Había dormido pesadamente, sin soñar en lo absoluto, perdida completamente en el sopor que le sigue a las emociones de gran intensidad. Ya me había tocado verlo en algunos pacientes que llegaban al hospital, anestesiados por una droga natural del cuerpo que producía para desconectarse de la realidad. Llegaban a dormir días de un tirón, sin que el hambre, la sed u otras necesidades parecieran tocarlos.

Para mi desgracia yo no podía darme el lujo de pasar tanto tiempo ajena al mundo, así que con muchos trabajos me dediqué a reunir mis cosas y recoger mi futon. Hinata ya había terminado, se limitaba a esperarme un poco más allá, sin mirarme todavía. Pensé en disculparme con ella, pero la tristeza y el dolor seguían palpitando en mi corazón, cubriendo el cielo con una pantalla gris y filtrando los enceguecedores rayos del sol, hasta el punto de que hubiera podido jurar que aquél era un día nublado.

Mientras ponía a punto mis herramientas ninja, reparé en el kunai que había desencadenado todo el drama el día anterior. Se me hizo extraño que Hinata no lo hubiera recogido, pero pensé que tal vez había sido un descuido. Lo tomé, pero no me atreví a guardarlo. No cuando aquél kunai había pertenecido a Naruto y lo había regalado a otra chica.

Me reuní con la Hyuuga y le susurré un breve saludo, mismo que ella contestó con fría cortesía. Antes de ponernos en marcha, le extendí el paquete, buscando deshacerme de él cuanto antes. Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo largamente, un tanto abatida. No lo aceptó, sino que se puso en marcha, sin decirme una palabra. La seguí, aún con el kunai en la mano, desconcertada. ¿Por qué no quería aceptármelo siendo un regalo de su adorado Naruto-kun?

Durante varias horas busqué la manera de acercarme a ella y extenderle el objeto, pero ella se desviaba, se adelantaba, se retrasaba o simplemente negaba con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Frustrada, decidí enfrentarla.

Me adelanté un poco y justo cuando pisábamos una rama, me di la media vuelta bruscamente y le corté el camino.

― Toma, esto es tuyo ― le dije, colocándole el arma en la mano. Ella no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo alargó hacia mí, incitándome a que lo tomara.

― Sakura-san es-esto es pa-para ti ― me dijo finalmente.

Me quedé boquiabierta, pero en seguida sacudí la cabeza, molesta.

― Claro que no, si Naruto te lo dio ayer es porque…

― Él que-quería que te lo en-entregara a ti ― repuso ella firmemente. Una sombra de dolor cruzó veloz por sus ojos transparentes, pero se esforzó porque pasara desapercibida.

― ¿A mí? ― pregunté anonadada.

― ¿Sa-sabes por qué Na-Naruto-kun te mintió? ― dijo ella, a modo de respuesta.

Alcé la vista y me topé con aquéllos iris azules, dos dagas de hielo que me observaban con frialdad y un punto de desdén. Le sostuve la mirada, desafiante, sin intimidarme en lo absoluto ante aquél perro monstruoso al que llamaban Gobi. Estaba frente a una de las bestias más temibles del mundo ninja, aquél capaz de hacer temblar de puro terror hasta al hombre más valiente.

Houko, como también se le conocía, alzó sus colas, que ondeaban apenas con la suave brisa que soplaba. Era un ser magnífico. Su pelaje era de un blanco inmaculado, puro y suave como el algodón. Una gran melena rodeaba su cuello, haciéndolo parecer aún más feroz y enorme de lo que ya era.Cualquiera lo hubiera podido confundir con un lobo estepario, pero su tamaño y sus colas lo diferenciaban claramente de un animal común y corriente.

Cada una de ellas representaba un elemento, según lo dicho por los papeles de la anciana Tsunade. Ahora que lo veía tan de cerca, no me cabía ninguna duda. Todas eran diferentes entre sí, a pesar de ser blancas como el resto del cuerpo. Pero la punta de una de ellas era de color rojizo, la otra marrón, la tercera grisácea, la siguiente tenía pelos azulados y la última amarillentos.

Nos observamos un rato más, midiéndonos y evaluándonos mutuamente. El Kyubi y el Gobi enfrentados una vez más, en los lindes del País del Fuego. Dos eternos rivales, dos demonios con un asombroso poder destructivo. La única diferencia ahora era que uno de ellos miraba al otro con ojos de humano.

Y finalmente Houko se decidió a atacar. Con una gracia y velocidad inigualables se lanzó hacia delante, con las garras extendidas y una siniestra sonrisa negra pintada en la boca que dejaba entrever unos letales colmillos. Salté hacia un lado, esquivándolo por los pelos e hice un sello.

Decenas de réplicas aparecieron al instante, rodéandolo. A una orden mental, todos atacaron. Houko ni siquiera se inmutó. El enorme perro se limitó a sacudir una de sus colas, la primera de ellas y al instante ésta prendió en llamas. Con lenguas de fuego barrió a los clones que se le acercaban, quemándolo todo a su paso. Los árboles se convirtieron en poco más que montones de cenizas y carbón, la hierba se secó ante el calor insoportable que producía con tan sólo moverse.

Y después, fijó sus pupilas en mí. El único que no había atacado. Le dediqué una sonrisa, seguro ya de mi victoria y saqué un kunai. Gobi iba a ser el primero que probara los resultados de mi entrenamiento. Cuatro días que, con ayuda de mis clones, se transformaron en cuatro años de exhaustivo e ininterrumpido esfuerzo.

Enredé un pequeño papelito en el mango del kunai y me dispuse a esquivar el siguiente ataque. Houko golpeó la tierra con su cola, creando una línea de fuego que rápidamente llegó hasta mis pies. Sonriendo, lancé el arma hasta que se clavó a sus espaldas, en el suelo. Antes de que las llamas llegaran a tocarme, yo ya había desaparecido.

Me materialicé en el punto exacto donde la punta había quedado clavada, y satisfecho, me di cuenta de que había desconcertado a Houko. Saqué varios kunais más y lancé una lluvia de ellos que fueron a caer en todas direcciones. Algunos se clavaron en el lomo del animal, que se los sacudió con un rugido de furia y salieron despedidos algunos metros más allá.

Se dio la media vuelta, encolerizado y una vez más se lanzó hacia mí, con un brillo asesino palpitando en sus pupilas de hielo. Pero sus mandíbulas se cerraron en el aire, porque una vez más, yo ya no estaba. Había aparecido un poco más adelante debajo de su barriga, justo en donde uno de los múltiples kunai había quedado incrustado. Una esfera de energía brillaba en mi mano derecha.

― ¡Rasengan! ― exclamé encajándole la espiral de chakra en medio de su cuerpo.

Houko se elevó unos metros en el aire, dejando escapar un aullido de dolor, pero recuperó el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus patas, activando la segunda de sus colas. La dejó caer sobre el suelo y al instante, la tierra se levantó y las rocas se precipitaron hacia mí.

Usando el Hiraishin me desplacé rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él y con un nuevo Rasengan lo ataqué. Tomado por sorpresa, salió despedido hacia atrás y se fue a estrellar contra un árbol, derribándolo en el proceso. Enfurecido, el perro se levantó y ondeó sus dos colas haciendo que la tierra temblara.

― Kage bunshin no jutus ― exclamé haciendo aparecer varios clones más.

Todos usaron el Hiraishin en un despliegue de velocidad, donde sólo destellos amarillos surcaban el aire como relámpagos. "Si me vieras ¿qué dirías?" pensé con nostalgia, dedicándole un breve pensamiento a mi padre. Todas las réplicas atacaron con el Rasengan, pero para mi sorpresa, el perro se envolvió en una espiral de fuego, interrumpiendo la técnica y haciendo estallar a todos los clones.

Como una enorme bola de fuego se abalanzó sobre mí, incinerando todo lo que sus patas llegaban a tocar. Una vez más desaparecí con la ayuda del Hiraishin, pero una de sus colas alcanzó a golpearme, haciendo que mi ropa prendiera en llamas. Horrorizado, me quité la cazadora y la lancé lejos, quedándome únicamente con la camiseta.

― Muy bien, pero si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, estás perdido ― murmuré, haciendo unos sellos e invocando a un clon.

Preparé el Oodama Rasengan en apenas un instante y cuando Gobi se dio la vuelta, lanzando un zarpazo en el acto, tomé un kunai y lo lancé al aire. Desaparecí en un resplandor dorado y aparecí justo encima de él. Mi jutsu se estrelló contra Houko, disipando el fuego mediante el giro continuo de chakra y una gran explosión sacudió la tierra.

Quedó un gran cráter, pero para mi sorpresa ni rastro de Houko. Giré la cabeza hacia ambos lados, hasta que sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Traté de gritar, pero mis músculos no me respondían. Y algo me elevó por los aires, mientras el enorme perro me capturaba entre sus mandíbulas.

Un dolor intenso y agudo me recorrió entonces y me percate de que uno de mis brazos estaba bañado en sangre. El olor penetrante del líquido carmesí, pareció excitar aún más a la bestia que comenzó a sacudirme como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Con un colosal esfuerzo, empleé el Hiraishin una vez más, liberándome de sus colmillos.

Revisé la herida y determiné que aunque era profunda no me ponía en peligro. Pero me dejaba en desventaja.

Apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, me dispuse a contraatacar.

Formé un Rasengan y usé la técnica del Cuarto para adelantarme hasta el perro. Éste lo esquivó hábilmente, pero no contó con que el suelo estaba plagado de kunais. Todos y cada uno de ellos con la capacidad de transportarme hasta el lugar que yo quisiera. Volví a desaparecer y esta vez le encajé un golpe en una de las patas. Al levantarla, herido, aproveché para dirigirme hacia una de las traseras con el fin de hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Y justo cuando me estaba acercando, vi venir una de sus colas.

Rodé hacia un lado para evitarla, pero caí sobre el brazo herido. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor y luché por incorporarme pero cuando estaba en ello, una bocanada de agua me entró por la boca. Remolcado por una ola, me vi dando vueltas sin control alguno hasta que el fuerte torrento me estampó contra un árbol. Intenté aferrarme al tronco, pero con una nueva sacudida de su cuarta cola, la corriente se intensificó.

Me vi arrastrado sin remedio, hasta que unos matorrales detuvieron mi avance. Me afiancé de ellos y como pude saqué otro kunai. Lo lancé hacia uno de los árboles más altos, al abrigo de su espeso follaje y mediante el Hiraishin llegué a lo alto. Resguardado momentáneamente del azote de los elementos, me dispuse a atacarlo desde allí.

Poco a poco el agua se fue retirando, reabsorbida por la tierra que Houko manipulaba. Alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Lanzó un gruñido de advertencia y justo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el árbol, me lancé con ayuda de la réplica y con un Rasengan en la mano.

Le di en la cara, dejándolo ciego de un ojo. El perro chilló de dolor y sacudió la cabeza, pero alcanzó a golpearme con el borde de sus colmillos mientras yo rodaba a un lado para no caer encima de él.

No me hirió la piel, pero rasgó mi camiseta y un lado de mis pantalones. Caí de rodillas y me incorporé de un salto, justo a tiempo para evitar que una de sus colas me incrustara contra el suelo. Usé el Hiraishin y me coloqué a su lado derecho, justo de donde no veía y me dispuse a darle el golpe final.

― Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ― exclamé mientras la espiral de aire se formaba en mi mano. Sin perder tiempo y para minimizar el daño la lancé de inmediato. Como un shuriken hecho de aire, el Rasen voló directo hacia el bijuu, pero éste, advertido tal vez por el olor o por las ondas de choque que provocaba el jutsu, logró esquivarlo, saltando hacia delante.

Pero su pata herida no soportó el peso, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. "Je, esto no es todo" pensé, mientras hacía girar el Rasen Shuriken con la mano y dirigiéndolo de nuevo hacia el animal. Con el entrenamiento había aprendido no solamente a lanzarlos, si no también a controlarlo a distancia mediante el chakra.

Ya veía venir el final de aquél bijuu, y pensé que en cuanto cayera, me largaría de aquél sitio para dejarle a Sakura-chan el trabajo. Porque por muy fuerte que me hubiera vuelto en aquéllos cuatro días, aún no había logrado controlar al Kyubi completamente. Y entre más lejos me encontrara de ella, mejor.

Pero entonces algo pasó. Una espiral de fuego se alzó hacia los cielos, creando un remolino y repeliendo la técnica.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― empecé a decir, pero cuando las lenguas de fuego desaparecieron, me di cuenta de que el pelaje de Houko estaba cubierto de chispas. Electricidad estática, comprendí al momento. Había combinado ambos elementos para repeler el Rasen Shuriken.

En esos momentos se levantaba trabajosamente y aunque se veía cansado, sus reservas de chakra estaban lejos de agostarse. En cambio las mías… si no terminaba pronto con esto, tendría que recurrir a la energía del zorro. Y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y brinqué hacia un lado para alejarme un poco más. Me concentré y creé varias decenas de clones. Mediante otro despliegue de velocidad, el Hiraishin en su máximo esplendor, logré confundir a Houko, que loco de rabia se lanzaba a donde el olfato le indicase.

El verdadero yo se colocó detrás del animal, mientras los demás lo cercaban y lo hostigaban obligándolo a retroceder y por consiguiente, acercándolo más a mí. Finalmente salió uno de ellos con un Rasengan. Gobi, convencido de que ése era el verdadero, ondéo sus colas y se cubrió de nuevo de aquélla electricidad estática que hizo estallar al clon en una voluta de humo en cuanto entró en contacto con él.

Confundido, el bijuu parpadeó y arrugó el morro para olfatear mejor. Justo en ese momento, salió otro de los clones desde su punto ciego, atacándolo por sorpresa. Houko se percató de ello, pero demasiado tarde. La técnica logró rozarlo y antes de que pudiera prepararse para contraatacar, otro clon cayó del cielo, con un Rasengan en la mano.

Ése era el combo Rasen-Hiraishin, muy útil para ataques rápidos y poderosos y también para tender trampas. Dobles trampas, como en este caso. Acorralado por todos lados, Gobi no tuvo más opción que replegarse, mientras yo terminaba de formar por segunda vez el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken.

Y cuando me preparaba para apuntar y dar el golpe que tenía la certeza acabaría con él, un resplandor verde llamó mi atención. Fijé la vista en él y, horrorizado, me di cuenta de lo que era. El cristal que le había regalado a Sakura-chan se había salido de mi bolsillo en algún momento de la batalla y ahora estaba a riesgo de ser destruido.

En ese preciso momento, el Rasen Shuriken salió despedido de mi mano y se fue directo hacia el Gobi que estaba a punto de caer encima del valioso talismán. Di un paso hacia delante e inmediatamente el Hiraishin me llevó en menos de un segundo, hasta él.

Quise tomarlo y salir de allí, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica me lo impidió. El bijuu estaba intentando protegerse de mi técnica que ahora se nos venía encima a los dos. Cubrí el dije con mi cuerpo, paralizado por el Gobi y cerré los ojos, en espera de que el ataque colisionara contra nosotros. Sabía que de hacerlo, con toda probabilidad ni siquiera el Kyubi podría ayudarme esta vez.

Y no tardó mucho en llegar. Sentí como si desgarraran cada célula de mi cuerpo, como si tiraran de mi piel hasta romperla y oleadas de un dolor indescriptible me recorrieron por completo. Deseé morir entonces, pero antes de que eso sucediera, todo terminó.

El dolor cedió, pero fue sustituido por un incesante cosquilleo que me recorrió la espalda hasta convertirse en una vibración dolorosa que contrajo mis músculos y me hizo perder el control sobre ellos. Me pregunté que había pasado, y traté de abrir los ojos, pero estaba en penumbra. Parpadeé varias veces pero una extraña pesadez comenzó a vencerme y me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Después luché por mantenerme consciente, pero el sopor y las heridas pudieron más que mi determinación.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar qué había pasado y cómo había sobrevivido, caí en un profundo sueño, del cual no sabía si volvería a despertar.

* * *

Bueno chicos, se que no es un capitulo muy largo, al menos no tanto como los anteriores, pero ya les dije que la inspiracion se ha echado correr la condenada xDDD Pero bueno, espero que aun asi este capi pueda compensar los dias que los mantuve en abstinencia de capi xDD Bueno, reviews anonimos y no-anonimos xDDD los contesto mañana tal vez, porque ahorita tengo que irme a hacer tarea que si no... U.U bueno ya saben como se ponen los maestros de locos cuando se trata de sus materias T.T

Me despido por el momento, pero mañana me pasare por aqui para editar y agradecer los revs anonimos xD

EDITO: Como mujer de palabra que soy (si, como no xDD) me paso para agradecer los revs anonimos

**-- aby:** Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me halagan y me emocionan tus palabras!! Como ya les dije a muchos, yo solo trato de hacer lo mejor con cada capi y me esfuerzo porque este a la altura de lo que ustedes esperan. Y que sigas aqui, leyendo cada capi nuevo que pongo, para mi significa mucho xD Y claro que tu opinion cuenta, la de todos mis lectores y todos los que se pasan por aqui para dejarme review es sumamente importante para mi. De hecho, soy yo la agradecida por tomarte la molestia de comentar cada capi nuevo que sale xD

**-- EPO:** Gracias por la felicitacion! Me alegra que tu tambien opines que la historia es interesante y pues algo de intriga siempre es necesaria para mantener a los lectores enganchados, asi que tu entenderas xDDD En fin, me despido, no sin antes agradecerte otra vez tu tiempo por haberte pasado por aqui.

**-- Loquin:** Wow, si que me has dejado con la boca abierta O.O Los 29 capitulos en dos dias?? xD Ni yo puedo hacer eso y mira que soy la escritora xDDD Muchas gracias por la felicitacion y espero que la historia te siga pareciendo lo suficientemente interesante como para que te puedas pasar de nuevo por aqui, y creeme que yo me esforzare para que asi sea. Hasta pronto y una vez mas, muchas gracias.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias a todos por sus revs y por su apoyo!! Que haria sin ustedes?? xD


	31. Pain

Buenas, chicos!!

Después de una semana de forzada abstinencia, ayer por fin pude hacer un huequito para escribir el capi. Lamento que tengan que transcurrir tantas semanas entre uno y otro, pero de verdad... creanme que hago lo que puedo T.T En fin, se los dejo y espero, como siempre, que estas 2 semanas de espera hayan valido la pena.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN (POR MUCHO QUE QUISIERA xD) Y ESTA HISTORIA, A PESAR DE QUE LA TRAMA ES MIA ORIGINALMENTE, NO TIENE NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO NI OTRA RAZON DE SER MAS QUE ENTRETENER.

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: Pain**

Cuando Hinata terminó de hablar, me percaté de que estaba temblando. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía conmovido por una emoción y una ternura que sacudían mi corazón con violencia y que, por mucho que me esforzaba en disimular, no lo conseguía.

― Es por e-eso que me en-encargó el ku-kunai, Sa-sakura-san ― concluyó tímidamente. ― Que-quería que estuviéramos a salvo… pero en es-especial tú.

Una vez más hizó el ademán de entregarme el kunai, y ya no tuve fuerzas para resistirme. Débilmente alargué la mano, mientras ella dejaba caer el arma sobre mi palma. Un poco del chakra de Naruto corría por el filo reluciente del metal, aportándole una suave tibieza que el hierro común no suele tener. Sentí vibrar las yemas de mis dedos bajo aquél calor tan conocido y, en ese instante, un intenso dolor me atravesó el pecho.

Me llevé la mano que tenía libre hacia el cuello, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la esmeralda de mi querido rubio. Tuve unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo, y en aquél momento, recordé que él se había adelantado. Una sensación amarga se instaló en mi boca, antes de decir en voz baja, casi inconscientemente:

― Entonces fue por eso que me mintió cuando me dijo que ya no me quería ¿verdad? Para… para protegerme. ― Hice una pausa, durante la cual el rostro de mi amigo se dibujó en mis recuerdos, con su eterna sonrisa, sus chispeantes ojos azules y las suaves marcas que adornaban ambos lados de sus mejillas. ― Naruto… ― suspiré con ternura, pensando en lo mucho que aquél chico hacía por mí. ¿Cómo era posible que yo dudara todavía de sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo es que me había creído sus palabras con tanta facilidad? Seguramente si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él hubiera leído claramente en mis ojos que le estaba mintiendo. En cambio yo no había podido hacerlo. Me limité a oír… sin saber escuchar la llamada desesperada que había detrás.

― S-sí, fue por eso. Y lo que vis-viste el otro día… no fue nada. Él so-solo necesitaba un amigo para des-desahogarse ― dijo Hinata, agachando la cabeza. ― Yo… yo fui ese amigo ― repuso después con un deje de amargura.

Me quedé perpleja al escuchar estas palabras, pero un inmenso alivio se apoderó de mí. Sentí como si me hubieran quitado la losa que llevaba arrastrando mi alma desde aquél momento en que la imagen de Naruto y Hinata se había incrustado cruelmente en mi memoria.

― Gra-gracias Hinata ― dije segundos más tarde, mientras sollozaba en silencio. ― Gracias ― volví a agradecerle, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiéndome tremendamente culpable por el trato que le había dispensado en esos días. Ella tardó un poco en contestar el gesto, pero finalmente lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Nos separamos y vi que sus ojos, grandes y opalinos estaban opacados por las lágrimas. Vi el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos y lo sentí también clavándose en lo profundo de mi corazón. Y me detesté aún más. Porque me había sobrado el egoísmo para juzgarla a ella y a Naruto de la peor manera que se me ocurrió y me había faltado la humildad para comprender que Hinata se había limitado a brindarle apoyo a mi compañero. Un apoyo que yo no había sido capaz de brindarle, a pesar de ser su novia.

Me había centrado tanto en mí misma y en la injusticia que, según yo, la vida estaba cometiendo conmigo que me cegué totalmente a los sentimientos de aquélla tímida kunoichi, sin detenerme a pensar que el hecho de no ser correspondidos no los hacía necesariamente menos intensos que los míos.

― Lo siento mucho Hinata ― Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando recuperé el habla. ― Te juzgué mal y… ― tragué saliva antes de reunir el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos ― malinterpreté la situación…

― No lo sientas ― me interrumpió ella en un susurro. ― Yo… yo sólo quiero que Na-Naruto-kun sea… sea feliz ― señaló, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

Esbocé una involuntaria sonrisa, antes de abrazarla de nuevo y darle las gracias por enésima vez. Resultaba paradójico pensar que apenas horas atrás la veía como a una rival y la trataba como enemiga declarada. Y sin embargo ahora… ella, con su carácter suave y disimulado me había enseñado una valiosa lección, que sin duda alguna, pondría en práctica en cuanto tuviera a mi rubio enfrente otra vez.

No había terminado de imaginar la escena del reencuentro, cuando una súbita ansiedad me invadió por dentro. Pegué un brinco, desconcertada y volví la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, con los sentidos alertas y un kunai en alto por si acaso. Pero la angustia no parecía tener nada que ver con los alrededores, sino que provenía de mí. Oprimía mi corazón como una garra helada y me impedía pensar con claridad conforme se iba acrecentando.

Traté de recuperar la calma, ante la evidente confusión de Hinata, quien después de activar su Byakugan y confirmar que no había nadie allí me preguntó con cautela:

― ¿Qué pasa Sakura-san?

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme e intentar relajarme. Dejé que el lado racional de mi cerebro tomara las riendas de mis emociones y poco a poco recuperé la compostura.

― Nada, no es nada… sigamos ― apremié con un poco de urgencia. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a apretar el paso, aunque en realidad no llevábamos ninguna prisa. Bajé un poco la velocidad, tratando de descartar el mal presentimiento que se erguía sobre mí como una sombra amenazadora. Sin embargo, cuando una fina llovizna comenzó a caer desde el cielo, como si las nubes lloraran el suceso que en mi fuero interno yo tanto temía, perdí el control.

La molesta punzada de angustia que venía sintiendo desde hacía varios minutos se desbordó, convirtiéndose en un miedo cerval; el pánico que se siente justo antes de perder algo sumamente valioso. Cuando fue obvio que mi sentido común no había logrado imponerse por sobre aquélla premonición, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

Emprendí una desaforada carrera, sin saber muy bien todavía qué o a quién estaba buscando. La única certeza que tenía era que si prestaba atención a los gritos de Hinata y me retrasaba por tan sólo unos segundos, sería demasiado tarde. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea, pero presentía que si ese temor se hacía realidad, un hondo vacío se apoderaría de mí.

La llovizna no tardó en volverse un auténtico diluvio, empapando nuestras ropas y calándonos los huesos. Las gotas de agua que se estrellaban con fiereza contra las hojas de los árboles y el fuerte viento que les arrancaba prolongados lamentos al pasar por entre sus ramas, ahogaba la voz de mi compañera, y muy pronto sólo el sordo rumor de la tormenta hacía eco en mis oídos.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar mi desesperación y en mi frenética carrera arrancaba con las manos la maleza que se interponía en mi camino, apartaba las lianas que trepaban por el tronco y la corteza colgando desde el dosel de espeso follaje que se abría sobre nuestras cabezas y varias veces llegué a recurrir a mi excepcional fuerza para despejar el camino que estaba bloqueado con rocas y plantas.

Y finalmente, cuando un rayo rasgó el cielo y lo iluminó con su estela de luz, dos figuras se recortaron contra el paisaje. Una de ellas yacía tendida sobre la hierba, en un claro donde parecía haberse librado una lucha reciente. Y la otra se acercaba a él lentamente, pero con determinación. Me fijé en que los árboles alrededor de ellos estaban carbonizados y que de no ser por el chaparrón que caía en aquéllos momentos, seguramente el bosque entero ya estaría en llamas. Además había un enorme cráter excavado en el suelo, de varios metros de profundidad.

Quedé momentáneamente paralizada ante la extraña imagen, sin saber muy bien si mi instinto me había guiado hacia allí intencionalmente o simplemente era que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Pero no tardé más de unos segundos en entender la situación, y tardé menos aún en abalanzarme sobre la silueta que ya estaba a un lado del ninja que, si mi corazón no me mentía, era Naruto. Eso lo supe mucho antes, incluso, de ver sus cabellos dorados desparramados sobre el suelo y sus ropas anaranjadas que tanto llamaban la atención.

El hombre, al cual yo no conocía, se dio la vuelta para encararme. Hinata, para ese entonces, ya me había alcanzado pero permanecía inmóvil en lo que su cerebro procesaba la información. Su mirada se centró en el sujeto que tenía enfrente y se deslizó por su capa, negra con estampados de nubes rojas. Yo también me había fijado en ella, por eso mi cuerpo se detuvo como si unos hilos lo estuvieran conteniendo.

Unos ojos siniestros me miraban con calma y cierta indiferencia. Tenían unos círculos concéntricos de tonos grisáceos que se hacían más grandes conforme se alejaban de las pupilas, y varias arracadas le cubrían el rostro. Su cabello terminaba en punta y se asemejaba mucho al de Naruto, excepto en el color. Él lo tenía de un color naranja intenso. Un terror irracional se apoderó de mí en cuanto aquélla mirada bañada de dolor y preñada de tinieblas se posó en mí, obligándome a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

― Akatsuki… ― murmuré entre dientes, apretando los puños y haciendo rechinar mis guantes en el proceso.

― ¡Qué observadora! ― apuntó con ironía, mientras alternaba la vista entre Hinata y yo.

― Naruto-kun ― exclamó ella, haciendo el ademán de adelantarse unos cuantos pasos hacia el kitsune que permanecía inconsciente.

― No te acerques ― le advirtió el ninja renegado, con voz serena pero amenazadora. La heredera del clan Hyuuga obedeció al instante, mientras sus ojos se abrían de terror al toparse con los del Akatsuki. Y no era para menos… aquél hombre inspiraba terror incluso al shinobi más decidido. Pero a mí, eso no me importó.

― ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?! ― grité, con la voz temblándome de rabia. En aquél momento ese sentimiento ocupaba todo mi ser, haciéndome totalmente inmune al miedo. El rubio parecía estar herido de gravedad y el no poder acercarme para curarlo y revisarlo me estaba matando de frustración.

― Lo siento, he de llevármelo. Y no intenten impedírmelo. No hacen falta muertes innecesarias ― repuso con tono neutral. Para él esto no parecía más que una rutina. Pero para mí, su actitud no hizo más que acentuar mi ira.

― ¡No nos subestimes! ― dije, con el ceño fruncido. ― No te será tan fácil vencernos.

Y después de pronunciar estas palabras, alcé el puño. En la fracción de segundo que me tomó descargar el letal golpe contra el suelo, le dirigí una fugaz mirada de circunstancias a Hinata, misma que ella pareció entender porque asintió muy levemente con la cabeza.

La tierra se convulsionó bajo nuestros pies cuando todo mi chakra fue liberado en una violenta ráfaga, levantando rocas y lodo en el proceso. La lluvia había amainado un poco, pero seguía formando una gruesa cortina que impedía ver con claridad. Claro que esto no era ningún problema para Hinata que con su Byakugan activado, prácticamente nada se escapaba a su amplio rango de visión.

Con esta momentánea distracción, la Hyuuga se colocó detrás del Akatsuki y veloz como un rayo atacó con su Juken. Hubo un estruendo y una exclamación de sorpresa y para cuando quise darme cuenta, el ninja estaba a varios metros de distancia de nosotras, cargando con el cuerpo inerte de Naruto sobre un hombro.

― No niñas… ― negó ― son ustedes quienes no deberían subestimarme. Yo soy Pein, el dios que ha de guiar este mundo a una nueva y duradera paz. El hombre que se convirtió en deidad por medio de un camino repleto de dolor. Ustedes no saben nada… ya que su condición de simples humanas les impide ver lo que mis ojos de dios aprecian con claridad.

Me quedé anonadada ante estas palabras, incapaz de comprenderlas. ¿Dios? ¿Paz? ¿Dolor? ¿A qué rayos venía todo esto? Pero aquél no era el momento de ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello, porque aquél sujeto, Pein o como quiera que se llamara, estaba a punto de llevarse a Naruto y teniendo en cuenta que pertenecía a la organización que planeaba reunir a todos los bijus, eso era alarmante.

― ¡No te atrevas! ― repuse, corriendo hacia ellos por si planeaba escapar. Pero él no se movió. Se limitó a mirarme con aquéllos ojos tan carentes de vida y de emoción.

― Tú no me lo vas a impedir ― agregó, alzando la única mano que tenía libre y haciendo un sello con ella. Antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire, esfumando todas las esperanzas que tenía de salvar a Naruto, tomé una decisión desesperada: salté hacia él, tratando de encajarle un golpe en el estómago.

Estaba segura que mi velocidad había mejorado considerablemente en los días anteriores en los que había estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama y aún así… aún así ni siquiera lo rocé. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, mientras las pupilas se me dilataban de dolor y horror. Un chorro de sangre que brotó de la nada y se esparció por el suelo y un grito me alertaron de que algo no andaba bien. La agonía vino después.

Me atreví a bajar la vista, pero en cuanto lo hice, me arrepentí. El arma de Pain, muy semejante a una lanza, pero sin punta, me había atravesado limpiamente uno de los costados de lado a lado. La vista se me nubló y cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, la sangre se escurrió por mi boca. Sentí que las piernas me fallaban y supe que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Cerré los ojos y caí al suelo, rodando inmediatamente para evitar un nuevo ataque que alcancé a esquivar por milímetros.

Traté de levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa, no pude concentrar mis fuerzas correctamente. Mi chakra se había vuelto loco y no podía controlarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía. No podía ser… ni siquiera en situaciones críticas perdía mi innata habilidad para manipularlo. Entreabrí los párpados y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Naruto. "No puedo fallarte" me dije a mí misma, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverme para apartarme del próximo golpe.

Pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó y se negó a obedecerme, y justo cuando Pain ya estaba dirigiendo hacia mí de nuevo aquélla arma, una sombra se interpuso entre ambos.

― Hakkesho Kaiten ― dijo una voz.

Forcé la vista y alcancé a ver que Hinata daba vueltas sobre sí misma, creando un remolino de chakra y desviando el arma que rebotó contra el escudo y salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás. La técnica obligó al Akatsuki a retroceder y cuando lo hizo, llamé a la kunoichi para que se acercara.

― Quítame esto ― le pedí con cierto esfuerzo, señalando con la cabeza el objeto que sobresalía de mi abdomen.

― Pe-pero ¿no es eso pe-peligroso? ― preguntó ella dubitativa, arrodillándose a mi lado.

― ¡Tan sólo arráncalo! ― ordené con un deje de histeria en la voz. La sensación de no tener el control sobre mi fuerza me estaba volviendo loca. Hinata dudó un instante, pero tomó la punta y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que saliera de una sola vez.

El filo de aquélla cosa desgarró varios tejidos internos, pero me devolvió la capacidad de dominar mi chakra. Me levanté de un salto, agarrándome la herida con una mano y cerrando la otra. La sangre se escurría entre mis dedos, pero no me importó. Me concentré un poco y un halo verde brotó de mis dedos, cicatrizando la herida sólo superficialmente. Ya me encargaría después de las hemorragias internas.

Pain ya se disponía a atacar de nuevo, y Hinata había adoptado una postura defensiva. Rápidamente sopesé nuestras posibilidades. La única manera de salir vivos de ésta era retirarnos, pero primero muerta antes de abandonar a un compañero y mucho menos si se trataba de Naruto.

― Ya les dije que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra un dios ― replicó el Akatsuki con calma.

― ¡No me importa si eres un dios o solamente un idiota fanfarrón, pero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres llevarte a Naruto! ― exclamé, tratando de impregnar mi voz con una seguridad que no tenía.

El ninja no hizo ningún comentario, pero se dispuso a cargar de nuevo. Hinata activó el Byakugan y frunció el ceño, dispuesta a encararlo. Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto combatir y no cabía duda de que su padre debía de estar orgulloso de ella ahora. No por nada la había nombrado futura sucesora del clan Hyuuga, título que Hinata había recibido con humildad pero también con mucha ilusión.

"Maldición ¿por qué sigo siendo la más débil de todos?" pensé con tristeza, recordando los progresos que todos mis amigos habían hecho y sintiéndome, de pronto, inútil y rezagada de nuevo. Toda mi fuerza y mi control de chakra, las técnicas médicas que había aprendido y el ser de tipo genjutsu no servían de nada a la hora de luchar por las cosas que me importaban.

"No, no me daré por vencida" me dije a mí misma, contemplando al rubio y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. "Por ti, Naruto… porque me has enseñado lo que es ser un ninja". En ese momento, comencé a patear el suelo, provocando un temblor que hizo tambalear a Hinata y a Pain. Aprovechando la distracción, me lancé sobre éste último y, como era de esperarse, logró esquivar el puñetazo que tenía preparado. Intentó dar una patada, pero yo apoyé las manos sobre el suelo y me agaché para esquivarlo. Acto seguido, di una vuelta completa sobre mí misma y con las piernas logré tirarlo.

― ¡Ahora Hinata! ― llamé a mi compañera, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba allí, realizando su Juken y bloqueando los canales de chakra del enemigo. Aproveché el momento para tomar a Naruto y arrastrarlo lejos, pero un estallido me hizo alzar la cabeza. Frente a mí estaba el shinobi de cabellos anaranjados, mirándome con indiferencia, como si nada de esto estuviera pasando. Como si la batalla fuera un simple entrenamiento o un sueño fuera de toda realidad.

Con un rápido movimiento se inclinó para cargar a Naruto de nuevo, pero yo me aferré a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con desesperación. Hinata acudió en mi auxilio y se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo, pero una poderosa patada por parte del Akatsuki la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndola resbalar por el suelo.

― ¡Hinata! ― grité preocupada, pero tuve que desviar mi atención de ella para concentrarme en bloquear un puñetazo del shinobi. Detuve el ataque con un brazo, pero antes de que pudiera contestarlo, mis dedos se cerraron en el aire y una voz me habló desde atrás.

― ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ― inquirió mientras sentía su rodilla encajarse brutalmente en mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara y expulsara un poco de sangre por la boca. Pero no solté a Naruto, de hecho me afiancé a él con más fuerza. "No te abandonaré" le prometí en silencio, mientras Pain volvía a patear de nuevo.

Esta vez alcancé a tomarlo del tobillo y tiré con fuerza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sin perder tiempo alcé la mano y le propiné un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la rodilla, sintiéndola crujir bajo mi codo. Pero tal vez sólo fuera mi imaginación, porque ni bien había terminado de suspirar aliviada, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del cuello, apartándome con violencia de Naruto.

Me aventó hacia a un lado y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, una nueva voz resonó en el claro.

― Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento agua: disparo cañón de agua).

Un poderoso chorro de agua salió de la nada, arrastrando a Pain tras de sí.

― ¡Rápido Sakura, toma a Naruto y huyan de aquí! ― apremió la voz.

Confundida como estaba, no pude reconocerla, pero no dudé en obedecer. Me levanté de un salto, ignorando el dolor de mis extremidades y de mi abdomen y tomé a Naruto, cargándolo sobre mi espalda y echando un vistazo hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que Hinata estuviera ya de pie, lista para seguirnos.

Ella y yo nos escabullimos entre los árboles, corriendo como posesas sin detenernos hasta que tropezamos con una cueva que se adentraba en la tierra. Sin pensarlo mucho más, nos adentramos en ella, encontrándonos con un refugio sorprendemente amplio y cálido. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero tan débilmente que ni siquiera nos mojamos.

Una vez que estuvimos seguras de que Pain no nos había seguido hasta allí, Hinata y yo exhalamos un largo suspiro de alivio. De pronto me acordé de nuestro salvador y me pregunté cuál sería su identidad. Estaba segura que lo conocía, algo en su voz se me hacía vagamente familiar, pero estaba tan alterada en aquél momento que no le había prestado mucha atención.

― Se-sea quien sea nos ha sa-salvado la vida ― comentó Hinata, secándose el sudor de la frente y asomándose con cuidado hacia afuera.

― Debe de ser un aliado, tal vez de Konoha o tal vez de la arena ― sugerí pensativa. Pero no me entretuve mucho en ello, porque inmediatamente me concentré en curar a Naruto.

Le retiré la cazadora y la camiseta, sólo para descubrir con horror que sus heridas eran mucho más graves de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Alguna técnica de efectos letales seguramente lo había alcanzado y el Kyuubi apenas si lograba mantenerlo con vida. Su respiración era lenta y superficial, apenas si se apreciaba el irregular subir y bajar de su pecho. Un examen más exhaustivo me confirmó mis temores, pero también me sorprendió. Aquéllas lesiones eran propias del Fuuton Rasen Shuriken, pero ¿cómo era posible que su propia técnica lo hubiera golpeado? Tal vez eso explicara la presencia del cráter en el claro que acabábamos de dejar atrás.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la cuestión más importante. Comencé a curarlo, empleando todo mi chakra en ello y cuando se terminó, me sorprendí a mí misma empeñando, incluso, mi energía vital. Una mano en mi hombro me indicó que ya había sido suficiente.

― Des-descansa Sa-sakura-san. A es-este ritmo tu cuerpo no a-aguantará ― me advirtió ella con delicadeza, sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y de mala gana interrumpí mi trabajo. Aproveché para mirarlo; su rostro relajado, sus párpados cerrados, sus mechones de cabello rubio cayendo de forma rebelde sobre su frente, las marcas de sus mejillas, sus labios… Sonreí con ternura y alargué una mano con cuidado, como si temiera despertarlo, para acariciar su cara. Suavemente delineé el borde de sus bigotes con mis dedos, deteniéndolos en sus labios y mirándolos con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Y llevada por un impulso, sin detenerme a pensar en que Hinata estaba allí a un lado, contemplándome con cierta envidia y tristeza, me incliné hacia él lentamente. Me acerqué cautelosamente, temiendo que se despertara y me rechazara, argumentando que ya no podíamos estar juntos por el Kyuubi. Cómo si eso realmente me importa. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro y finalmente rocé sus labios con los míos. Fue apenas una leve caricia, tan fugaz que no duró ni un parpadeo, pero cuando volví a enderezarme una ligera sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Se la devolví, a pesar de que seguramente seguía inconsciente y no podría verme. Sintiéndome ridícula giré la vista hacia otro lado, topándome con Hinata que apartó la cabeza con brusquedad. Creí verle los ojos húmedos y una ligera punzada de culpa atravesó mi corazón. Volví a centrar mi atención en el ninja que reposaba a mis pies y comencé a recorrerlo con la mirada, maravillándome de su cuerpo, que insinuaba unos músculos bien trabajados pero sin estar excesivamente marcados. Inconscientemente le tomé la mano y fue cuando me percaté de que traía algo en ella.

Intrigada, le abrí los dedos, que tenía bastante tiesos como si no quisiera soltar la presa que traía en ellos. Después de forcejear un rato, logré extraer el objeto que sujetaba con tanto fervor. Me quedé sin respiración cuando al suelo cayó la esmeralda que me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños. Alargué la mano para tomarla, pero los malos recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza y detuvieron mis dedos a centímetros de la piedra. Me la quedé mirando, indecisa.

― Tómala ― animó una voz a un lado mío, haciéndome dar un respingo por el susto. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Hinata junto a mí, con la vista clavada en la gema.

― No… eso sí que no. Creo que te pertenece a ti ― susurré, recordando cómo había arrojado el collar a los pies de Naruto, rechazando de esa manera el regalo. No lo merecía. Y la piedra lo sabía, estaba segura de ello. Después de eso no me extrañaría que ya no brillara como lo hacía antes. Hinata no dijo ni hizo nada por unos segundos, pero al final la tomó entre sus manos.

Cuando abrió el puño, revelando el color jade de la gema, contuve el aliento. Pero la esmeralda seguía tan muerta como si aún estuviera en contacto con el suelo. Hinata la frotó con sus dedos y le dio un par de vueltas, pero nada ocurrió. Alzó la vista y me miró de manera suspicaz. Acto seguido me tomó la mano y dejó caer el collar sobre mi palma.

Por un momento temí lo peor, pero el collar recuperó su brillo en cuanto mi piel hizo contacto con él. De hecho, emitió destellos cegadores de luz, tan intensos que bañaron toda la cueva con un misterioso halo de color verde. Los ojos se me empañaron de emoción y me llevé la piedra a los labios, besándola fugazmente, a lo cual ésta respondió con una explosión de color. Hinata se retiró un poco, con una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

― No deberías hacer eso Sakura-chan ― me reprochó entonces una voz que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco para después comenzar a latir con tanta desesperación que creí que se me encajaría en las costillas.

* * *

**Listo... lo se, es algo corto pero prometo que el prox. sera mas largo. Tiene que serlo ya que me estoy demorando mucho con esta saga y de por si el fic no tiene para cuando acabar, con Hinata mucho menos xDDD En fin... espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que puedan darse una vueltecita por acá para echarle un vistazo y pues créanme que nada me haría más feliz que recibir un review suyo por cortito que sea.**

**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide y antes de que me reclamen xD la pelea contra Pain fue de lo mas cortita porque digamos que este fue una especia de "calentamiento". Y en cuanto a la identidad del salvador desconocido, ese pronto será revelado. Todavía no tengo muy claro si será para el próx. capi o el que sigue del próx. pero tengan por seguro que lo sabrán xD.**

**Ahora sí, procedo con los reviews anónimos.**

**leonardo:** Je je ¿lo ves? Ya te decía yo que no tardarías mucho en alcanzarme, sobre todo porque actualizo una vez cada mil años xDDD No, ya en serio... me alegra volver a verte por aquí y me hace mucha ilusión el haber recibido un review tuyo. Sé lo que es la falta de tiempo ya sea por trabajo o por escuela, asi que no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo soy feliz con que te puedas dar una vuelta cada que puedas xD Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado pese a que Sakura y Naruto todavía siguen peleados P Mua ja ja la reconciliación no se dará pronto, eso sí aviso para los que crean que ya en este capi van a empezar todo de nuevo. Noooo... las cosas no son así de sencilla xDD Y puede que en el proceso uno de los dos cambien de parecer... o quien sabe... bueno ya no te mortifico más con el tema, mejor te doy la buena noticia: sí se van a reconociliar... en esta vida o en la que sigue, pero lo harán xDDD

**aby:** Wiiii!! Que bien que vas a seguir comentando!! Me anima mucho verte por aquí y como todos, tus comentarios me levantan los ánimos y me inspiran para seguir adelante con la historia, echándole todas las ganas del mundo para que cada uno salga mejor que el anterior. No te preocupes por la falta de tiempo, te entiendo a ti y a todos los que sufrimos con el mismo problema xD Pero en fin... estas aqui, cosa que me hace mucha ilusion. Ahm... con Naruto y Sakura las cosas... bueno seguirán así por un ratote más, eso sí puedo adelantarles, pero eso depende de la percepción de cada quien xD Para mi 2 capis son una eternidad xDDD Me voy despidiendo y espero que puedas pasarte por aqui de nuevo. Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por tu review xDD

**Lu257:** De verdad, creelo que no tenia inspiracion xD Gracias por el comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusion cuando lo lei. Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues que no le hayas encontrado aspectos a mejorar, aunque yo le vea muchos xDDD En fin... muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para leerlo, se que los estudios estan primero y me halaga mucho que los hayas dejado para leer el capi xD Espero que haya valido la pena P La frasecita de la cancion si me llamo la atencion cuando la vi xD y como se ajustaba perfectamente a la situacion decidi "pedirla prestada" xDDD Con Sasuke... todavia falta para que salga, pero me muero de ganas para sacarlo por fin a la luz, ya que quiero ver que tal me las arreglo con un personaje tan frio como él xD Me encantan los personajes que son asi y mi mayor ilusion es poder dejarlo con su personalidad intacta xD Muchas gracias por los animos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Gracias y hasta pronto!

**Ya, eso es todo por hoy amigos P Nos veremos la semana que sigue, o la que sigue xD De esa si no paso, espero...**

**Sayonara y gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasarse por aqui!!**


	32. El quinto jinchuuriki

_Hola chicos! Después de tanto tiempo me vuelvo a aparecer para ponerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que muchos me querrán ahorcar y me tirarán piedras por demorar tanto, pero es que la verdad tuve que pausar durante un tiempo la historia por varios motivos, no sólo escolares sino también personales. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, la mejor disculpa que puedo venir a ofrecerles es precisamente subiendo un nuevo capítulo, y probablemente merecería que no me dejaran más reviews U.U Pero espero no estén tan enfadados como para eso. En fin, los dejo con la continuación, a ver si mi ausencia no ha hecho mella en el estilo que tanto aprecian._

_DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES OBRA DE KISHIMOTO Y YO SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES PARA ENTRETENERLOS UN RATO, DI NO AL LUCRO._

**Capítulo XXXI: El quinto jinchuuriki**

Con muchos esfuerzos e infinitas precauciones logré incorporarme un poco, hasta quedar sentado y poder recargar mi espalda sobre la pared rocosa de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Afuera llovía a cántaros, pero el atronador sonido de las gotas de agua al estrellarse contra el suelo, quedó ahogado por el alarido de dolor que subió desde mi garganta e hizo eco en mis oídos, pero que logré contener antes de que atravesara mis labios.

Los apreté de nuevo para reprimir las punzadas que atenazaron mi cuerpo entero al moverlo para buscar una posición más cómoda. Finalmente cuando lo logré, alcé la vista y parpadeé un par de veces para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a saltarséme de los ojos y noté la inconfundible melena de una persona que no quería ver en aquéllos momentos.

Sakura-chan besaba un pequeño objeto que tenía sujeto fuertemente entre sus manos y que no tardé en reconocerlo como el cristal por el cual había saltado temerariamente para protegerlo de la furia del Rasen Shuriken. Verlo entero y no en pedazos me trajo un poco de alivio, pero también inundó mi mente de lúgubres recuerdos, entre ellos el dolor de sentir cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo era brutalmente desgarrada por la fuerza de mi técnica. Me estremecí al rememorar esa sensación, pero mi atención se desvió hacia la tierna escena que mis ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

― No deberías hacer eso Sakura-chan ― la regañé en voz alta cuando sus labios tocaron por enésima vez aquélla esmeralda.

Sobresaltada, se volvió para mirarme. Y como tantas otras veces, la turbadora belleza de aquéllos ojos me golpeó con fuerza, dejándome sin aliento durante breves instantes.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Estás bien! ― gritó ella, poniéndose de pie y acudiendo a mi encuentro tan rápidamente como le fue posible. Siguiendo un impulso se abrazó a mí, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y desencadenando una oleada de emociones tan intensas que hicieron a mi corazón estallar de dicha. La escuché sollozar sin decir ni una sola palabra, aguantándome las ganas de devolverle el abrazo y besarla hasta que se me acabara el aire.

Por primera vez en mi vida odié ese amor que anidaba en lo profundo de mi alma y deseé poder arrancármelo del corazón. Me odié a mi mismo por no tener la fuerza necesaria para alejarla de mi lado y de esa manera ponerla a salvo. Me maldije por dentro por permitir esa cercanía que para ella resultaba tan peligrosa y me repudié aún más cuando caí en la cuenta que por mucho que lo intentara y por mucho que lo quisiera, jamás podría borrar su linda sonrisa de mi memoria.

― ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ― gimió ella, levantando su rostro y clavando en mí una mirada húmeda y suplicante. Me faltó fuerza de voluntad para ignorarla deliberadamente, me falló la determinación para empujarla lejos, así que ignorando por completo el dolor que me torturaba cada vez que me movía, alcé un brazo y limpié con los dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando recién noté la presencia de alguien más observándonos fijamente. Alarmado, me di la vuelta para toparme con unos ojos opalinos en los cuales se reflejaba una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Hinata? ― pregunté extrañado, a lo que ella respondió con un leve asentimiento mientras se acercaba con cautela.  
― Na-Naruto-kun. Me a-alegro de que te en-encuentres bi-bien ― susurró con la cara encendida de vergüenza.  
― Naruto, tenemos que hablar ― repuso Sakura-chan con firmeza, mientras se secaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara.

Le dirigió a Hinata una mirada suspicaz, misma que ella pareció entender a la perfección porque se levantó al momento y salió de la cueva. Afuera la lluvia había cesado y pronto sus pasos se apagaron en la distancia, amortiguados por las hojas húmedas y el suelo enlodado.

Suspiré largamente, temiendo el delicado tema que tocaríamos en la conversación.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura-chan? Creí que habíamos dejado las cosas claras ― empecé a decir, desviando la vista para evitar toparme con la de Sakura-chan.  
― Y yo creí que nunca me mentirías con algo tan importante como lo era nuestra relación. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, porque Hinata me contó una versión muy distinta a la tuya. ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué tuviste el descaro de mentirme de esa manera? ― repuso con la voz quebrada.  
― ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te contó Hinata? ― pregunté, un poco tenso. Ojalá que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.  
― La verdad… o lo que quiero suponer es la verdad ― replicó.  
― ¿Y según Hinata cuál es esa verdad?  
― Eso es lo que quiero escuchar de ti Naruto.  
― Mira, Sakura-chan no sé de qué me estás hablando… ― le dije, intentando zanjar el asunto y así librarme de lo que vendría a continuación. Intenté incorporarme, pero mi maltrecho cuerpo no respondió. Lancé una maldición, a lo cual Sakura-chan se adelantó unos pasos para comenzar a curarme. ― Deja… no quiero que gastes más energía en mí ― rezongué, intentando apartar sus manos con suavidad. Ella no me prestó atención y continuó con su labor, a pesar de mis quejas.  
― Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Cuando me dijiste… aquello en el bosque. Hinata me contó que lo hiciste por protegerme. Por… por el Kyuubi ― puntualizó, con la vista clavada en el resplandor verde que irradiaban sus palmas.

Me quedé gélido de la sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras y por un momento no supe qué hacer. ¿Contarle la verdad, negarle todo o mentirle de nuevo? Muy lentamente sus ojos reptaron hasta los míos, para clavar en mí una mirada precavida.

Suspiré de nuevo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de su chakra recorriendo mis venas. Por un minuto quise dejarme llevar por esa sensación, perderme en la calma y en el cariño que me transmitía esa energía y no pensar en nada más. Volar muy lejos de allí, donde no hubiera preocupaciones, donde no existiera el dolor… y tampoco el amor.

― ¡Naruto, contéstame! ― exigió Sakura-chan con un coscorrón al notar que no tenía intenciones de responderle. Dejé escapar una exclamación de dolor, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Extrañaba los arranques de rabia de Sakura-chan. Eso y tantas cosas más. Extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, la textura de su piel bajo mis manos, la vibrante intensidad de sus ojos al mirarme, las sonrisas que sólo yo era capaz de arrancarle. Me obligué a regresar a la realidad, antes que la nostalgia se apoderara de mí y me sacara lágrimas de arrepentimiento.  
― Yo… pues sí Sakura-chan. Sabes lo peligroso que es el Kyubi y lo cerca que estuve el otro día de… hacerte daño. ― Agaché la cabeza y apreté los puños antes de continuar. ― Y yo… yo nunca te haría daño Sakura-chan… nunca me perdonaría si te lo hiciera. Por eso… por eso no debes estar cerca de mí ― terminé en un murmullo.

Sakura-chan se detuvo para poder escucharme mejor. La incredulidad se plasmaba en su rostro, junto con la sorpresa.

― Sabes que a mí eso no me importa. Lo del otro día… no volverá a pasar Naruto. Yo… estaba herida y no pude hacer nada, pero la próxima vez no será así ― aseguró muy convencida. Pero yo negué con la cabeza, abatido.  
― Es que no lo entiendes Sakura-chan. Yo no fui consciente de lo que me pasaba. De haber podido evitarlo… me había prometido que jamás volvería a recurrir al Kyubi… y fallé Sakura-chan. Te fallé… a ti, a mí y a Yamato-sensei. ― Y todavía con la cabeza gacha y los mechones de cabello cubriendo la expresión de mi rostro, lloré. Lloré por todas las promesas que había hecho y no había podido cumplir, lloré por el dolor que me causaba estar tan lejos de Sakura-chan. Tenerla tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo sentirla tan lejos me destrozaba segundo a segundo. Lloré por todo el amor que aún tenía por darle y que en vez de entregarle, tenía que reprimir y eliminar. ― Te dije que la próxima vez te traería a tu Sasuke-kun, te dije que te haría feliz, te dije que nunca te abandonaría, te dije que me haría más fuerte… y mírame Sakura-chan… ¿cuántas de esas promesas he cumplido? He tenido que romperlas sistemáticamente una a una. Tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo… para nada. Sigo igual de débil y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo protegerte ahora. Porque no deberías estar aquí conmigo a solas Sakura-chan. Es peligroso.

Cuando alcé la vista para cubrirme la cara con las manos vi de reojo que Sakura-chan lloraba también. Quise limpiar una a una las lágrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, pero no me atreví.

― Te quiero Naruto… y ya te he dicho que todas esas promesas las cumpliremos juntos. No quiero que cargues solo con todo esto y tampoco te dejaré cargar solo con el Kyubi. Me necesitas… tanto como te necesito a ti. No me dejes ahora… ― suplicó entre sollozos.  
― No puedo Sakura-chan. El Kyubi… ― comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.  
― ¡No me importa el Kyubi! ¡No me importa que mi vida esté en peligro! ¡Porque quiero correr ese riesgo, sé cuidarme sola y puedo controlarte cuando te vuelva a pasar algo así! ¡Eres tú el que no entiende, Naruto! ― estalló, tomándome por el cuello de mi cazadora y sacudiéndome con fiereza.

En ese forcejeo, la esmeralda rodó de sus manos y alcancé a recogerla antes que ella volviera a recuperarla. Dejé que se desahogara hasta que se cansó y cayó entre mis brazos sollozando amargamente. Y aunque mi pecho estalló de dolor y mi corazón se desangraba con cada latido, la aparté de mi lado con suavidad y giré la cara hacia otro lado.

― No Sakura-chan… no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Y si te tengo que proteger de mí mismo… entonces que así sea.

Sakura-chan se echó para atrás como si le hubiera propinado un puñetazo y se incorporó de un salto.

― Entonces… te probaré que puedo estar a tu lado ― me dijo, muy seria. Y salió de la cueva, topándose en el camino con Hinata, pero sin siquiera volverse para saludarla.

La Hyuuga se la quedó viendo intrigada y preocupada, pero decidió no decirle nada. Al parecer ya sabía cómo tratar con Sakura-chan y que cuando ella estaba enojada, era mejor no interponerse en su camino.

― ¿Co-cómo te sientes Na-Naruto-kun? ― preguntó ella, arrodillándose a mi lado y depositando una canastita llena de frutos color bermellón.  
― Mejor, gracias Hinata ― respondí con una fingida sonrisa.  
― Te-te traje esto ― repuso, acercándome la cesta para que pudiera coger los frutos.

Acepté uno, agradecido y me lo metí a la boca distraídamente.

― Tie-tienen propiedades cu-curativas y a-analgésicas. Es-espero te sirvan ― informó tímidamente, mientras se volvía a levantar. ― Voy por le-leña para en-encender una fogata. Ya se vie-viene la noche. ¿Estarás bi-bien? ― preguntó preocupada.  
― Sí, estaré bien ― la tranquilicé, mientras me comía otro fruto de los que había traído.

Ella me dirigió otra larga mirada escéptica, antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Me quedé solo un rato más, pensando en la conversación con Sakura-chan. La quería más que a nada en el mundo y sería capaz de renunciar a todo lo que tenía y que llegaría a tener tan sólo por permanecer junto a ella lo que me quedara de vida. Era injusto que mi afán por protegerla se truncara ahora en mi maldición.

Sentí algo húmedo empaparme la mejilla y cuando me llevé la mano para averiguar qué era, me costó creer que aún siguiera llorando. Maldición… la quería, la amaba con desesperación y locura. ¿Por qué, por qué no podía estar a su lado? Este pensamiento me llenó de rabia e indignación y al no tener con qué desquitarme volqué la cesta desparramando por todos lados la fruta que contenía.

Por alguna razón el sentirme inmovilizado e inútil no hizo más que atizar la llama de mi ira, así que pronto me vi rodeado de un aura de color rojizo. Cerré los ojos para intentar calmarme, agradeciendo que Sakura-chan y Hinata se hubieran ido minutos atrás. Extrañamente, cuando volví a tomar consciencia de mí mismo me vi en la reja que contenía a mi prisionero. Aunque últimamente me estaba preguntando quién era el preso y quién el carcelero. El Kyubi me impedía estar con la persona que más quería en el mundo, lo cual no lo convertía precisamente en santo de mi devoción.

― ¿Por qué rayos me has traído aquí? ― le pregunté con brusquedad, apretando los puños y sosteniéndole la mirada de manera desafiante.  
― ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa forma a quien te ha salvado el pellejo tantas veces, ya no digamos el rey de los bijuus? ― contestó mordazmente.  
― El pobre diablo que ha de cargar contigo, ni más ni menos ― respondí. ― Gracias a mí…  
― De no ser por ti ― corrigió el Kyubi de mala gana ― yo sería libre y no tendría que lidiar contigo. Así que no me vengas con tonterías. Pero no te traje para discutir contigo, tengo mejores cosas en qué perder el tiempo.  
― ¿Ahh sí? ¿Como qué? ¿Contarte las colas? ¿O los pelos de las colas? ― repuse con ironía. El zorro gruñió amenazadoramente, pero no contestó a mi provocación.  
― Necesitas de mí… de mi poder. Y a mí me conviene que me necesites. Ahora estás herido, así que he tratado de brindarte algo de mi chakra para curar tus heridas, pero por algún maldito motivo mi energía no puede recorrer tus canales de chakra como antes. Creí que era el sello, que por alguna razón se había fortalecido más de lo debido, pero no es así. Eres tú mocoso… eres tú el que no deja que nuestros chakras se mezclen correctamente. ¿Por qué? ― puntualizó con una nota de furia en su voz.  
― Porque no me da la gana, por eso. Cada vez que te permito tomar las riendas de la situación no haces más que causarle daño a la gente que me importa. La otra vez lo hiciste con Sakura-chan. La lastimaste y no volveré a permitir que eso suceda. Por eso, aunque mis reservas de energía decrezcan significativamente y aunque mis heridas tarden más en sanar, no dejaré que vuelvas a actuar a través de mí ― le dije entre dientes.  
― ¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú, un insignificante mortal, el derecho de ordenarme lo que debo o no debo de hacer? Para mí todos los humanos son iguales y ninguno de ellos merece que le perdone la vida. No puedo aplastarte a ti, pero nada me impide arrasar con los demás.  
― Por esa estúpida manera de pensar es por lo que ya no recurriré a tu chakra. No te necesito, con mi fuerza me basta ― escupí enfadado.  
― ¿Ahh sí? Y seguramente por eso sigues aquí ¿verdad? Seguramente por eso el Gobi no acabó contigo ¿verdad? Eres un insolente y descerebrado insecto… ¿cómo te atreves a aseverar que no necesitas de mi poder cuando de no ser por mí, hace años estarías revolcándote en una tumba a tres metros bajo tierra? ― dijo, entornando los ojos y mostrándome los colmillos. Sus colas se azotaban con vehemencia contra las rejas, como si pretendiera liberar el sello con pura fuerza bruta.  
― Te demostraré que me las puedo arreglar bien sin ti y no volverás a hacer daño a nadie. Así tenga que entrenar todos los días hasta caer agotado, me volveré más fuerte.  
― El otro día no me dejaste acabar con aquélla mocosa de pelo color chicle… y estuve tan cerca ― recordó el Kyubi con voz soñadora, ignorando mi último comentario.  
― ¡Tú le pones uno de tus sucios pelos encima a Sakura-chan y te juro que lo lamentarás! ¡Aunque te tenga que arrastrar conmigo al infierno y me tenga que clavar un kunai para que tú también dejes de existir! ― lo amenacé a gritos, dando media vuelta y echando a correr por los laberínticos pasillos de aquélla parte de mi alma que encerraba al Kyubi.

Desperté sobresaltado y muy agitado, respirando entrecortadamente por la rabia que me había provocado la discusión con el zorro. Y aún cuando ya estaba consciente, su voz hizo eco en mi mente.

_Con esta actitud y tus malditos caprichos harás que nos maten. _Sonaba relajado, pero un tinte de reproche impregnaba sus palabras.

_No me importa; tarde o temprano tendré que morir. Pero si puedo elegir, entonces prefiero morir así… por amor. Protegiendo a las personas que me importan. Porque ese es mi camino ninja _le respondí con firmeza.

Lentamente su consciencia abandonó la mía, sin decirme nada. Pero un pensamiento suyo quedó flotando en mi cabeza y alcancé a rescatarlo antes de que se desvaneciera por completo. En él pude ver que él pensaba que todo esto eran tonterías. Me encogí de hombros, pues su opinión en este asunto me tenía sin cuidado.

Apreté los puños con amargura, y al momento de hacerlo sentí en uno de ellos un objeto duro y frío. Intrigado, abrí la mano y vi en mi palma el cristal verde que Sakura-chan había dejado caer momentos atrás. Me lo quedé viendo con ternura y decidí que tenía que devolvérselo. Aquélla gema no tenía valor ni belleza si no estaba con Sakura-chan.

Intenté levantarme y, para mi sorpresa, el dolor no fue un impedimento esta vez. Ya fuera por los frutos de Hinata o el cuidado de Sakura-chan, mis piernas lograron sostenerme sin tambalearse ni vacilar. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a caminar las molestias volvieron. Pero no regresé a la seguridad de la cueva a sentarme y descansar, sino que emprendí la tediosa búsqueda de la dueña de aquélla piedra… y de mi corazón.

Me tomó largos y tortuosos minutos distinguir la figura de Sakura-chan perfilada entre los árboles, recargada en el tronco de uno de ellos y con la vista alzada hacia el cielo donde el sol comenzaba su lento trayecto hacia el poniente. El cielo aún estaba de color azul, pero no faltaban muchas horas para que la luz se rompiera en un arcoíris de matices rojos, anaranjados y púrpuras.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, tratando de que mis pasos no resonaran en la humedecida hierba. Tan ensimismada estaba Sakura-chan mirando el paisaje que no se percató de mi presencia. Lentamente coloqué el collar alrededor de su cuello, con la idea de regresar a la cueva en cuanto hubiera terminado con mi tarea.

El sonido de sus pasos llegó hasta mis oídos con la claridad de un silbido. Conocía esa forma de andar casi tanto como conocía la mía. Sin embargo, no quise voltear por temor de arruinar la sorpresa. Me quedé quieta, esperando sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su aliento rozando mi cuello como tantas otras veces. Mi corazón se estremeció de añoranza al recordar aquéllos momentos en los que los labios y la lengua de Naruto solían recorrer mi piel con traviesas caricias, dejando tras de sí un rastro de fuego y miel.

Para mi desilusión estos no eran los planes de mi querido rubio. Apenas se acercó lo suficiente para colocar sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, poniendo encima de ellos un objeto largo y frío. Una piedra cayó sobre mi pecho, quedando colgada por una fina cadenita de oro. Bajé la vista, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos por el destello verde que me cegó momentáneamente. Sonreí para mis adentros y me dejé caer sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo acomodaba su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

― Quédate ― le pedí en un susurro, poniendo el alma en aquéllas palabras. Era lo que más quería en ese instante. Que se quedara a mi lado y me dijera que eso haría por siempre.

Sin embargo, no fueron esas dulces palabras que mi espíritu se moría por escuchar las que salieron de su boca. De hecho, se quedó callado, dejando que la fría brisa fuera lo único que contestara mi súplica. Y minutos después, fue el aire lo único que sostuvo mi peso. Me di la vuelta, sobresaltada, aún aferrada a la esmeralda que me había puesto en el cuello.

Pero ya no había nadie. Por un momento temí que sólo hubiera sido un sueño o una fantasía… algún producto de mi distorsionada imaginación que proyectaba lo que mi corazón anhelaba con verdadera desesperación. Sólo aquélla piedra me confirmaba que todo había sido real. Una triste y tétrica verdad.

En ese momento tomé una decisión. Me encaminé decididamente hacia el bosque, haciendo todo el ruido que me era posible, golpeando y quebrando los troncos al pasar, haciendo crujir las hojas bajo mis pies, haciendo sonar las ramas mientras las apartaba de mi camino. Esperando a que cierta criatura acudiera a mi encuentro, ya que ella o él, para ser más precisos, era mi última esperanza de estar con Naruto.

En el camino me encontré con Hinata, quien llevaba cargando un montón de leña y parecía dispuesta a regresar a la cueva. Sin embargo, la determinación pintada en mi rostro y la fiereza de mi mirada la sorprendió. Dejó caer los troncos que traía y me siguió en mi frenética carrera.

― ¿Qué pasa Sa-Sakura-san? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Na-Naruto-kun se encuentra bien? ― preguntó con una nota de terror en su voz.  
― Sí, lo acabo de ver y ya hasta se puede levantar y caminar ― contesté de manera cortante.

En ese momento no vi con buenos ojos la compañía de Hinata, pero después no terminé de agradecerle su oportuna intervención. Ya que de no haber sido por ella, probablemente habría muerto en mi misión suicida.

No tardamos mucho, con todo el escándalo que veníamos haciendo, en encontrar a la bestia que yo estaba buscando. Empezó con un sordo gruñido que se fue intensificando a medida que nos adentrábamos en el corazón del bosque. Y en una zona donde los árboles estaban tan pegados que apenas si dejaban pasar la luz del sol, el gruñido se convirtió en un aullido de advertencia.

Poco después, Houkou apareció ante nosotras con todo su imponente esplendor, ondeando las colas furiosamente tras de sí y dejando al descubierto unos letales y resplandecientes colmillos. Su pelaje era totalmente blanco, aunque una máscara negra cubría toda la zona del hocico, desde la nariz hasta la boca, abierta en una irónica sonrisa.

Su lengua, roja como la sangre, asomaba de entre sus dientes y de ella colgaba un hilo de saliva que caía a gotas sobre el suelo. Sus ojos, azules como dos puñales de hielo se clavaron en nosotras con un brillo de locura.

― ¿Qué-qué es esto? ― preguntó Hinata, mirando al bijuu con una mezcla de absoluto terror y devota fascinación.  
― Esto… es lo que venimos a buscar ― respondí burlonamente, dando unos pasos para atrás y adoptando una postura de defensa.

El Gobi no tardó en responder a nuestro desafío y se abalanzó sobre nosotras con las garras por delante. Hinata saltó hacia la izquierda, mientras yo hacía lo mismo hacia la derecha. Cayó pesadamente en medio de las dos, pero sus colas nos tomaron por sorpresa.

Una de ellas tomó el color incendiario del fuego y no tardó en arder como una poderosa hoguera. Las ondas de calor que escaparon de su cuerpo prendieron en llamas el bosque a nuestro alrededor, causando un incendio que no tardó en expandirse hacia todas direcciones.

Las cenizas y los pedazos de carbón ardientes no tardaron en caer sobre nosotras como lluvia incandescente, quemando nuestras ropas y nuestra piel.

― ¡Maldición! ― dije, cuando uno de esos pedazos me cayó de lleno en una pierna, provocando una fea quemadura en el lugar donde había hecho contacto.

Retrocedí tambaleante, aferrándome con desesperación el miembro herido mientras la sangre se escurría entre mis dedos. El olor de carne chamuscada no tardó en extenderse por el aire, intensificando el instinto asesino del bijuu cuyas pupilas febriles y vibrantes de emoción no tardaron en posarse sobre mí.

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de mi corazón y cuando recobré un poco el control sobre mis nervios, comencé a bombear chakra hacia la herida. Poco a poco ésta fue cerrándose, quedando nada más que un rastro sanguinolento donde antes la carne había estado expuesta casi en su totalidad. Creí estar a salvo, pero cuando alcé la vista y apreté los puños dispuesta a reemprender la lucha me di cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo. Tiempo en el cual Houko me había arrinconado contra un tronco sin darme posibilidad de escape.

― ¡Sakura-san! ― escuché la voz de Hinata resonando detrás del imponente can. Ella también estaba en problemas, pues las colas de la bestia ondeaban al aire dejando escapar lenguas de fuego de cuando en cuando o chispas eléctricas que recorrían el pelaje puro y níveo del animal para después saltar hacia el suelo cargándolo de estática.  
― ¡Estoy bien! ― le contesté, aunque no estaba muy segura de aquélla respuesta.

Terminando de decir estas palabras el cuerpo del bijuu comenzó a desprender un aura de color rojo y después de unos segundos abrió el hocico para escupir una poderosa llamarada. Apenas si me dio tiempo de saltar hacia la rama que estaba a mis espaldas.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente por la corteza, haciéndola crujir a medida que las lenguas de fuego lamían y trepaban por el tronco exhalando un penetrante olor a madera chamuscada. Horrorizada, contemplé cómo el árbol se venía abajo, quebrándose completamente bajo mis pies provocando con ello mi caída.

Di una voltereta en el aire, recuperando momentáneamente el equilibrio antes de acumular chakra en un puño y descargarlo con toda mi fuerza sobre una de las patas de la bestia. Rodé hacia un lado mientras el agudo chillido de la bestia me perforaba los tímpanos y en ese instante, grité:

― ¡Hinata dale tu mejor golpe! ¡Ahora!  
― Hakke Rokuju Yonsho ― me llegó la voz de mi compañera, amortiguada por el crepitar de las llamas que aún consumían el árbol caído.

Me incorporé de un salto y todavía aturdida por la caída me hice a un lado para no estorbar. Alcé la vista y vi a Hinata encadenando golpe tras golpe con su Juken, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y el esfuerzo y el Byakugan activado, dándole a sus ojos un cierto aire siniestro. Cuando la lluvia de golpes terminó la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, jadeando a causa del cansancio.

Houko gemía quedamente y cojeaba de una pata, pero fuera de eso parecía estar ileso.

― N-no es posible ― murmuró Hinata contrariada por la inefectividad de su más poderoso jutsu. ― Le he cerrado to-todos los puntos de chakra, a estas al-alturas debería haber caído ya.  
― No olvides que estamos tratando con un bijuu ― le recordé a Hinata. ― Es probable que su red de chakra no funcione como la nuestra.

Y en efecto, en cuanto su mirada se aclaró de nuevo y la rabia y el hambre volvieron a él dejó escapar una poderosa explosión de energía que se dejó sentir hasta en la mismísima tierra que tembló violentamente bajo nosotras. Gobi rugió, más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento, dejando a la vista sus poderosos y temibles colmillos que relucieron como alimentados por la fuerza de su ira.

Agitó dos de sus colas, las que controlaban los elementos de agua y aire, y entonces la temperatura comenzó a descender.

― ¡Está com-combinando dos elementos! ― exclamó Hinata, pasmada.  
― Kuso… no sabía que pudiera hacer algoa así ― murmuré, apretando los puños y preparándome para evitar cualquier posible ataque.

Con un gruñido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y que me erizó todos los pelos del cuerpo, disparó unos pequeños cristales de hielo, tan pequeños y delgados como agujas pero tan filosos y letales como dagas.

― Hakkesho Kaiten ― dijo la kunoichi, desviando aquél inesperado asalto.

Yo no tuve tanta suerte, porque cuando quise apartarme del lugar, me vi sorprendida por el bijuu que se había lanzado hacia adelante y que me había apresado contra el suelo usando sus colmillos.

Me arrastré hacia atrás, mientras una fría ola de pavor me recorría el cuerpo. "Estás perdida Sakura" me decía una vocecita en mi mente que se intensificó aún más cuando mi espalda chocó contra una roca, dejándome a merced de la bestia. Ésta alzó sus colas de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos formó un cristal de hielo con una afilada punta que estaba segura que me atravesaría a mi y cualquier objeto que se le interpusiera en su camino como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla.

Levanté los brazo y me encogí sobre mí misma en un acto reflejo, mientras el grito de Hinata rasgaba el aire y se elevaba hacia el cielo teñido de desesperación:

― ¡SAKURA!

Intranquilo, me volví por enésima vez hacia la porción de bosque que se extendía a mis espaldas. Tenía la apremiante sensación de que algo marchaba terriblemente mal. Y por más que intentaba descartarla de mi mente, no lo lograba. Sin embargo, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando una voz vagamente familiar resonó por todo el lugar.

― ¡Sakura!

Todas mis alarmas se encendieron al escuchar aquél nombre y el miedo se desató en mi interior cuando logré reconocer la angustia y la zozobra que impregnaban aquéllas palabras.

Intenté correr hacia la dirección de donde había surgido aquél llamado, pero las heridas de mi cuerpo hicieron patente que no estaba en condiciones de acudir en auxilio de nadie y mucho menos luchar para defenderla.

_Deja que mi chakra cure tus heridas _resonó una voz en mi mente.

El Kyuubi había hablado con una peligrosa suavidad, pero también con cautela, casi con timidez me atevería a decir.

Ni siquiera lo pensé en aquéllos momentos. Dejé que su energía recorriera mis venas, llenándome de una fuerza vivificadora y electrizante que no había sentido en aquélla última batalla en la que me había negado a recurrir a su infinito poder. Un aura de un tenue color rojizo escapó de mi cuerpo, cerrando mis heridas por completo y brindándome la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Empecé a correr como un poseso entre la espesura del bosque, con la espantosa certeza calando cada vez más hondo en mi consciencia de que iba a llegar tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En los segundos anteriores que se sucedieron al ataque de Houko escuché el chillido de Hinata y casi inmediatamente después el sonido de un objeto clavándose en la tierra, acompañado de un ahogado gemido.

Contuve la respiración, sin atreverme todavía a mirar hacia el frente. Hasta que algo tibio y húmedo cayó en una de mis mejillas, resbalando por ella. "Ya está" pensé, imaginando que era mi sangre la que me había salpicado. No obstante, me sorprendió no sentir dolor alguno. Creí que se debía a la adrenalina que estaba circulando por mi cuerpo y que de algún modo me tenía en una especie de tensión inmune ante las molestias externas.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en problemas Sakura-chan? ― Esa frase me sacó de mi error. Volví la cara hacia él instintivamente, muda de sorpresa y una especie de alivio. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por los mechones de rubio cabello que caían sobre su frente, y de su boca escurría un hilillo de sangre. Pese a ello, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en ella.  
― ¿Na-Naruto? ― articulé cuando fui capaz de emitir un sonido coherente. ― ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

El ninja agachó brevemente la cabeza, señalando un objeto que estaba firmemente incrustado en el suelo: un kunai de tres puntas.

― Pero… ¿co-cómo… ― balbuceé, confundida por la extraña situación que estaba teniendo lugar frente a mis narices. La respuesta llegó clara y contundente como el impacto de un relámpago. ― Hinata… ― susurré. "El kunai debió de haber rodado de mi bolsa cuando caí y…" El hilo de mis pensamientos fue bruscamente interrumpido por la visión que atravesó mi alma como un puñal: el cristal que estaba originalmente dirigido a mí, atravesaba a Naruto por el abdomen limpiamente.  
― Estás herido… ― murmuré con la voz temblorosa, extendiendo mis manos y apoyándolas delicadamente sobre su pecho. El shinobi estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, cubriéndome con su propio cuerpo.  
― ¿Esto? No es nada ― replicó él forzando una sonrisa.  
― ¿Por qué… por qué estás aquí? ― le pregunté, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de los muros de mi voluntad.  
― Porque arriesgaré mi vida por la tuya tantas veces como la pongas en peligro ― contestó él quedamente, pero con una firmeza en sus palabras que contrastaban fuertemente con el hecho de que estaba mortalmente herido.

Deslicé mis dedos hasta su herida, bombeando chakra para curarlo, pero él tomó una de mis manos entre la suya, deteniendo el proceso.

― No es necesario ― replicó. Lentamente se puso de pie y dándose media vuelta, se arrancó el pedazo de hielo que sobresalía de su estómago. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía yo también me incorporé, dispuesta a unirme a la lucha de nuevo, pero el brazo de Naruto salió disparado hacia mí, obligándome a retroceder para poder defenderme mejor.

― Todavía no he acabado contigo ― le dijo entre dientes al animal. Al tiempo que decía esto su cabello comenzó a erizarse y el chakra comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas explosiones rojizas. Sus heridas sanaron casi al instante, dejándolo parcialmente recuperado.

Recorrió con la vista el escenario, los ojos a medio camino entre el azul y el rojizo pero sin perder en ningún momento ese brillo de astucia que lo caracterizaba en batalla. De pronto, su mirada se iluminó y tras una breve sonrisa, se lanzó hacia adelante.

— ¡Distráelo por mí, Sakura-chan!—. Esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, porque al siguiente segundo, Naruto había desaparecido para reaparecer encima de la monstruosa criatura.

Me costó unos instantes sacudirme la sorpresa que mantenía inmóvil a mi cuerpo, pero cuando por fin reaccioné lo hice a tiempo. Houko ya se disponía a lanzar una mordida por encima de su hocico, y antes de que esos relucientes colmillos blancos alcanzaran al rubio, me precipité hacia adelante y le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Eh tú! ¡Bestia estúpida!

Mi repentina valentía atrajo de inmediato al can, y justo cuando bajó la cabeza para mirarme, saqué de mi bolsa ninja unos cuantos sellos explosivos atados a un kunai y apunté con cuidado. Momentos más tarde, la afilada punta se clavó en el morro del gigantesco perro y explotó con gran estruendo. Un agudo chillido de dolor cortó el aire, haciéndome estremecer. El humo que siguió tras la detonación lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, cegándolo al menos por un tiempo.

"Bueno, distraído ya está" pensé para mis adentros, mientras observaba a Naruto. El shinobi sacó un montón de pequeños pergaminos y los aventó al aire, dejando que flotaran por sobre nosotros. Gobi sacudió entonces una de sus colas y un fuerte tornado apareció de la nada, dispersando los frágiles trozos de papel.

— ¡No! ¡Maldición!—, exclamó mi amigo por encima del estruendo del vendaval.

De pronto, comprendí: en cada una de esas hojas estaba dibujado el sello del Hiraishin. Había que recuperarlas a toda costa antes de que el furioso viento terminara por reducirlas a simples jirones, ¿pero cómo? Mientras me mordía los labios, en un intento desesperado por encontrar la solución, me percaté que el huracán había alcanzado a Naruto.

Al verlo girar por los aires como si fuera nada más que un muñeco de trapo, mi impotencia aumentó, pero con ella me vino una idea. Corrí hacia donde estaba Hinata, la cual contemplaba estupefacta y horrorizada a partes iguales el panorama.

— ¿Crees que puedas pasar a través del tornado con tu Hakkesho Kaiten?—, le pregunté rápidamente. Su atención se desvió instantáneamente hacia mí, asustada. Vaciló un poco antes de contestar.  
— Ta-tal vez… no sé. Tiene mucha fu-fuerza.  
— Puede ser, pero si giras en el momento exacto en que tocas el huracán quizá puedas atravesarlo sin quedar atrapada en él y llegar al centro, donde está Houko. Allí todo debe estar en calma y podrás detenerlo.  
— ¿Pero co-cómo me acercaré a él sin sa-salir volando?—. Tenía miedo, podía adivinarlo por las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Pero también había determinación en sus ojos: la misma que tenía yo con tal de salvar a Naruto.  
— No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

Me escrutó detenidamente, un tanto recelosa, aunque por fin aceptó. Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, activó su Byakugan una vez más y se puso a mi disposición. La tomé de una mano y con el poderoso impulso que me brindó el chakra acumulado en mis brazos, la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el bijuu, que seguía ciego por el humo.

La vi salir disparada como una bala y por un horrible instante pensé que el terror se había apoderado de sus músculos, paralizándola. Todo sucedió muy lentamente, como si el tiempo se estuviese congelando, pero justo cuando daba todo por perdido activó su técnica y con gran asombro, observé cómo giraba graciosamente a unos metros del suelo. Al siguiente parpadeo ya estaba en el ojo del tornado, a salvo.

No escuché lo que decía, pero se puso a golpear a Houko en diferentes puntos de su blanco pecho y rogué porque esta vez sus ataques dieran resultado. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Gobi dio una seca sacudida a su cola, con lo que puso fin a la pesadilla. Respiré aliviada cuando Naruto tocó tierra, violentamente, pero ileso. Sin embargo, el corazón me subió de nuevo a la garganta cuando me percaté de que la bestia alzaba una de sus patas para descargarla a ciegas hacia enfrente.

La Hyuuga estuvo a punto de ser aplastada bajo el peso de su zarpa, pero llegué a tiempo para desviarla con una patada. El rubio shinobi aprovechó para clavarle un kunai justo por encima de la rodilla y tras alejarse unos pasos, me di cuenta que recogía uno de los pergaminos que habían quedado dispersos por el suelo. Movida por una fuerza ajena a mi voluntad, lo imité.

Tomé el papelito más cercano a mis pies y corrí hacia otra de las patas de la criatura. Hinata, mientras tanto, asestaba golpes a diestra y siniestra con sus palmas, provocando aullidos de furia y dolor por parte del perro. Éste agitaba sus colas alternándolas, lanzando ya fueran bolas de fuego o agua hacia todas direcciones, que apenas lográbamos esquivar. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, sólo faltaba por poner un kunai en una de sus patas traseras.

Enfocó a Hinata y movió uno de sus rabos. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica la alcanzó en el estómago y la envió con fuerza hacia atrás. Naruto corrió hacia ella con la intención de auxiliarla y fue entonces cuando Houko reparó en mí. Una sacudida más y lenguas de fuego se precipitaron hacia mí. Apenas tuve tiempo para rodar hacia un lado pero no me detuve. Seguí rodando hasta que topé con algo blando y peludo. Alcé la vista y me fijé que era una de sus patas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, levanté el brazo y clavé el kunai.

— ¡Ya están todos!—, chillé para llamar la atención del ninja. El rubio se volvió y sacó algo de una de sus bolsas. Antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que era, había desaparecido. Me aparté para ser testigo de un espectáculo tan fascinante como inquietante. Una sombra amarilla aparecía y desaparecía en el suelo, en los puntos donde estaban insertados los kunais y al poco rato, pude ver un destello metálico.

Naruto estaba atando las patas del canino para hacerlo caer. Finalmente se detuvo y jaló del extremo de la cuerda que sostenía entre sus manos. No obstante, la bestia no se movió. Ancló sus garras a la tierra y se agazapó un poco para mantener el equilibrio. Hinata acudió a su ayuda y entre los dos forcejearon para tumbarlo. Entonces se me ocurrió que un pequeño temblor podría ayudarles.

Levanté una de mis piernas y la descargué con fuerza sobre el suelo, cimbrándolo bajo mis botas. Finalmente cayó.

— ¡Ahora Sakura-chan, dale tu mejor golpe!—, animó Naruto tensando el hilo para evitar que el animal se incorporara. Eché a correr y cargué mi puño con todo lo que me restaba de chakra. Mis dos amigos no resistirían más y pronto Houko retomaría el control. Tan sólo unos metros me separaban de él… tan cerca… ya casi…

Un ruido seco, como el estremecer de una montaña, resonó por todo el bosque al hacer contacto con la cabeza del bijuu. Yo misma reboté hacia atrás, con un dolor punzante corriendo desde mi muñeca hasta el hombro. Pero todo había terminado: Gobi había perdido el conocimiento. Hubiera podido asegurar que el golpe lo había matado, pero bestias tan legendarias como aquéllas no morían tan fácilmente.

Después de ese sonido, se hizo el silencio. Naruto y Hinata soltaron la cuerda de metal y mi rubio amigo se acercó a mí, con sus inocentes ojos azules llenos de alivio. Una gran sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. ¡Oh Dios, cuánto extrañaba sus besos! Pero una vocecita en mi interior me decía que esta vez no los habría.

Sin embargo, se dejó caer frente a mí de rodillas y me abrazó. El gesto fue tan simple y espontáneo que mis ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

— Eres genial Sakura… nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Sakura… sólo Sakura. De ahora en adelante no habría más apelativos cariñosos, más palabras dulces ni caricias encendidas. Tenía que acostumbrarme. Tenía que hacerle frente a esa realidad, aunque no quisiera. Aunque mi corazón se negara a aceptarlo. Aunque el dolor hiciera de mi pecho su hogar. Pero justo ahora había otras cosas de las que debía encargarme. Y Naruto no podía ser testigo de ello.

— Lo siento… te amo—, le dije contra su oído en un susurro apagado.  
— ¿Eh?—, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier pregunta, quedó reducido a un peso muerto sobre mi cuerpo. Con cuidado, lo acosté a un lado y me tomé unos segundos para acomodar su rebelde melena dorada. Hinata, sorprendida se puso a mi lado.  
— ¿Qué-qué le ha pasado Sakura?  
— Nada, sólo lo puse a dormir con un leve golpecito—, repuse quedamente.  
— ¿Por qué?—, preguntó mi compañera.  
— Porque no aceptaría lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Y tú me ayudarás en eso Hinata…—. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos un momento para decir, a continuación: — Yo seré el quinto jinchuuriki.

_Listo! Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado y agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio hasta el final y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de agregarme al msn para preguntarme por ella. Por todos ustedes, lectores, es que me he decidido a continuar la historia, gracias a su interés y su agrado, que fueron lo que me impulso a no dejar esta historia que no es tan mala como yo creía jeje. Muchas gracias a todo y me verán de nuevo por aquí mas seguido, yo espero que el lunes porque este fin de semana estare trabajando. Los quiero chicos! Y espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios._


	33. Devastación

Bueno, ya estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Me tardé un poquito más de lo esperado en actualizar, por algunos contratiempos pero aquí está, casi recién salido del horno. Espero que lo disfruten y se puedan tomar un poco de su tiempo para darle click al botoncito "Review" xD.

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII: Devastación**

Saqué de mi bolsa un pequeño frasquito, que deposité con cuidado entre las manos de mi compañera.

— Cuando Naruto despierte es muy probable que yo esté inconsciente. Te preguntará qué ha pasado y tú le diras que el bijuu está sellado aquí y que me desmayé por el agotamiento, ¿entiendes?

Hinata me miró como si me acabara de crecer otra cabeza. Cerró los ojos y negó con vehemencia.

—No, Sakura… no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué-qué pasará si mueres en el intento? ¿Qué le voy a de-decir a Naruto-kun?

— Nada malo va a pasar, sé lo que hago. Por favor confía en mí—, le pedí, con una sonrisa algo cansada.

— Pero, ¿por qué no mejor sellarlo aquí y encontrarle un bu-buen jinchuuriki?—, preguntó ella.

— Sólo un bijuu puede enfrentarse a otro ¿no es así? Sólo existe una manera de que yo pueda estar con Naruto, y si tengo que sacrificar mi cuerpo para ello, no me importa, que así sea—, dije con toda la firmeza de la que fui capaz.

Tenía miedo, era cierto. Tsunade-sama nunca me advirtió de los peligros que implicaría sellar una de estas bestias dentro de mí misma, tal vez suponiendo que jamás se me ocurriría algo así. Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de mi vida, arriesgándome a tontas y ciegas en un experimento que podría arrojarme directamente a las garras de la muerte.

Sin embargo, Naruto no podía saberlo… al menos no aún. Si algo salía mal, se echaría toda la culpa sobre sus hombros y eso era lo que menos quería. Por eso debía confiar en la palabra de Hinata, de que su silencio sería absoluto. No obstante, ella aún se veía dudosa.

— Te lo suplico Hinata… tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Si pudieras, si tuvieras una oportunidad de estar junto a él… al menos por unos días más… ¿no lo harías? Porque no puedo resignarme a perderlo… simplemente no puedo—, musité, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que ya empezaban a fluir de mis ojos.

Di en el blanco. La Hyuuga se quedó callada durante unos minutos, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la expresión pensativa. Como única prueba de consentimiento, tomó la frágil botellita y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Traté de escrutar su mirada para adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero ella tenía los ojos desviados hacia un lado, con la mandíbula apretada. Para ella era difícil aceptar que el rubio nunca sería suyo.

Con aire ausente me dispuse a trazar el círculo necesario para el jutsu. Mi alma se había deslizado fuera de mi cuerpo. Esa era la única explicación para la sensación de irrealidad que me envolvía. Nada de esto podía estar pasando. Todo mi mundo perdió sentido desde el instante en que Naruto se alejó de mí. Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se marchó, dejó tan vacío mi corazón.

Sasuke… Aún no habíamos perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo. En cada nueva aldea que visitábamos, preguntábamos por él. Pero siempre nos dábamos de bruces contra la misma frustración. Nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía de él. Seguía tan esquivo como un fantasma.

Casi sin darme cuenta terminé de dibujar el diseño que Tsunade-sama me enseñara tiempo atrás. Respiré hondo y me coloqué al lado de Houko que ya se había reducido a su forma más esencial: un montoncito de tierra seca y carbonizada, pero húmeda. Le pedí a Hinata que se colocara detrás de mí, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las líneas que definían el intrincado sello. Su trabajo sería mantenerme consciente durante el proceso. Y no sólo eso, sino que cuando terminara el largo proceso, cerraría mis canales de chakra, para evitar que el del bijuu escapara por ellos.

Esto era necesario, porque por mí misma no podría hacerlo.

— ¿Estás se-segura?—, susurró Hinata, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Me limité a sacar un par de píldoras del soldado a modo de asentimiento. Quedarme sin energía a la mitad de la técnica sería desastroso. En cuanto las tragué, junté mis manos para comenzar. Nunca había estado más convencida que en esos instantes, pero aún así, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos cuando el chakra del bijuu comenzó a recorrer el camino de tinta que eventualmente lo guiaría hasta mi cuerpo.

Sentí los dedos de mi amiga crisparse un segundo antes de conocer el infierno.

En cuanto aquélla presencia maldita invadió mi cuerpo, me arrepentí. Nada de lo que pueda decir describirá jamás el dolor que me partió en dos como un hacha. No sé si fue mi voluntad o la misma parálisis producto de aquélla tortura lo que me mantuvo en mi lugar. Por pura inercia continué, pero cada vez era más difícil resistir. En algún punto quise abandonar, sólo para descubrir con desesperado horror que me resultaba imposible detener lo que había empezado.

¿Qué puede ser peor que desear correr y no poder hacerlo? ¿Morirte de ganas por gritar, pero que tus labios ni siquiera se despeguen? El pánico corrió por mis venas como veneno y me inundó por completo. "No quiero morir así", pensé entonces, sintiendo que mil manos me jalaban por dentro hasta degarrarme. Percibía vagamente cómo Hinata trataba de mantener a raya el dolor, aplicando chakra en lugares estratégicos y me pregunté cómo sería si ella no estuviera aquí.

No mucho después cambié de opinión. "Al diablo con todo, quiero morir" deseé. No podía continuar, si el mismo demonio me hubiera ofrecido llevarme con él a cambio de no sentir nada más, hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo dos no me preguntaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para concluir, sino cuánto más podría aguantar.

Y finalmente, cuando creí que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar en pedacitos, todo cesó. Quién sabe si fueron minutos o sólo segundos los que duró aquél suplicio, a mí me parecieron años de tormento. ¿O es que finalmente había muerto? Quién diría que el viaje al otro lado fuera tan horrible. Pero no, quizá todavía seguía en este mundo, porque mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo al desvanecerse mi cuerpo como una muñeca de trapo. No me quedaba ni una sola gota de energía, de voluntad o de deseo. Aún así, logré articular:

— Ci-cierra mis ca-canales…

Y me entregué a los dulces brazos de lo que me pareció un sueño muy profundo. A esas alturas me hubiera importado un carajo que fuera la muerte quien llegara por mí.

La luz del sol ocultándose bajo las lejanas montañas hirió mis ojos al abrirlos. Hice pantalla con mis manos, mientras trataba de recordar por qué había perdido la consciencia. Poco a poco las últimas palabras que escuché antes de desmayarme volvieron a mi mente, haciendo eco en ella.

"Te amo… te amo". No hace muchos días hubieran inflado mi corazón de alegría. Ahora simplemente arrugué el ceño.

La escena que me esperaba al incorporarme fue desconcertante: Hinata estaba inclinada sobre el suelo, sollozaba y murmuraba mientras sus hombros se movían convulsivamente como si estuviese sacudiendo algo. Al acercarme, no tardé en entender por qué. La sangre se me heló en el cuerpo, cuando alcancé a ver a Sakura-chan… aparentemente sin sentido.

Corrí hacia ella, hice a un lado a Hinata de un empujón casi sin darme cuenta y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Tenía un aspecto bastante lastimero, pero fue la flacidez de su cuerpo lo que me llenó de angustia. La kunoichi fuerte y decidida que yo tan bien conocía estaba reducida a un guiñapo, con los brazos y la cabeza colgando, ligera como un pedazo de tela.

— Sakura… Sakura… ¡Sakura!—, repetí en vano, zarandeándola cada vez con más fuerza, en un intento por hacerla volver en sí. — ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué de repente quedó así?—, interrogué a Hinata, todavía dándole la espalda.

Necesitaba escuchar una respuesta inmediata, algo que aliviara la espantosa zozobra que crecía como la marea. Pero no llegó. Giré la cabeza a medias para mirar a Hinata que estaba de pie atrás de mí, con las manos entrelazadas y la vista en el suelo. El pelo oscuro le cubría la cara, de modo que no podía ver su expresión. Con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, volví a insistir.

— Dime Hinata, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente y apenas si alzó el rostro. Pude ver sus ojos opalinos arrasados por el llanto y sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Desquiciado por el miedo, me dejé llevar por un impulso y le grité:

— ¡Maldita sea Hinata! ¿¡Por qué no me respondes de una puta vez? ¿¡Qué le pasó? ¿¡Quién le hizo esto!—. Ella retrocedió, asustada por mi súbita explosión, pero al fin, tartamudeando contestó.

— E-ella… cu-cuando se-selló al-al bi-bi-bijuu…—, se interrumpió para tomar aire. Si de por si su tartamudeo era grave, ahora estaba peor. — Yo... yo le di-dije que es-es-esperara pe-pero n-n-no me hizo ca-caso.

— De pronto echó a llorar, como una criatura, se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimiendo prosiguió. — Po-por el ca-cansancio e-e-ella se des-desmayó. N-n-no supe qué hacer. P-p-perdóname N-n-naruto-kun… yo…

Se quedó callada derramando lágrimas como magdalena, sin poder controlarse. Sentí compasión por ella y una pizca de culpa por haberme sobrepasado con ella, pero más me importaba averiguar lo que había pasado con Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y dónde selló el bijuu Hinata?—, cuestioné con cautela, temiendo la peor respuesta. Pero ella, sin dejar de lloriquear, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito que a primera vista me pareció completamente vacío, pero después de examinarlo durante un rato, me pareció percibir un montoncito de tierra.

Al menos no había llegado tan lejos como para convertirse a ella misma en jinchuuriki. ¡Dios! Tan sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad se me erizaban los pelos. ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaría si ella se volvía como yo? No quería ni pensarlo. No me resultó difícil cargarla en mis brazos, más bien al contrario, me sorprendió lo liviana que era. Le eché un breve vistazo antes de ponerme en marcha hacia el hospital más cercano. Se veía tan tierna y bonita así dormida. ¡Qué difícil había sido mentirle cuando le dije que no la quería!

Le dirigí una mirada significativa a la Hyuuga y ella entendió, pues no tardó en ponerse a mi lado. Todavía lagrimeaba, pero se veía un poco más compuesta. Acomodé a Sakura sobre mi espalda y echamos a correr a través del bosque. No pasó mucho antes de que divisarámos un claro con una línea de casitas bordeando la orilla de un río.

Irrumpí en el pequeño hospital como un huracán. Las enfermeras que pasaban por allí en ese momento y la recepcionista alzaron la mirada escandalizadas, y nos observaron con evidente desconcierto. Llamaba la atención la escena. Un shinobi y una kunoichi con las ropas rasgadas, sucios desde la punta del cabello hasta los zapatos, manchados de sangre y con numerosos cortes y heridas de diferente gravedad. Y uno de ellos cargando a una chica que se notaba en peores condiciones, si es que eso cabía en lo posible.

Pero en un parpadeo trajeron una camilla, donde depositaron a Sakura-chan con sumo cuidado y a nosotros dos nos llevaron a cuartos aparte para revisarnos. O al menos a Hinata la llevaron, conmigo lo intentaron.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo quiero ir con ella! ¡Quiero saber cómo está! ¡Suéltenme, demonios!

Por fin logré soltarme del agarre de la doctora que me sostenía, junto con las dos enfermeras que batallaban por llevarme a rastras al consultorio. Pese al berrinche que armé frente a la puerta del quirófano, no me dejaron pasar y tuve que quedarme en la sala de espera. Me paseé por ella como fiera enjaulada durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que al fin la camilla salió de nuevo para ser instalada en una sala de recuperación, donde ahora sí, me dejaron entrar.

Tenía vendas por todos lados, en los brazos, el abdomen y en su cabeza. Algunos de ellos todavía mostraban pequeñas manchas de sangre reseca. Se me encogió el corazón al verla allí recostada, tan débil, frágil y pequeña. Una máquina conectada a su muñeca, medía su pulso. El continuo "bip" del aparato era tanto reconfortante como ligeramente angustiante. Una delgada diadema de plástico rodeaba su rostro, con dos tubitos insertados en su nariz, que la ayudaban a respirar.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me dejé caer sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mis labios, pero me detuve abruptamente a mitad de camino. No supe muy bien qué hacer, así que recargué mi frente sobre el dorso de sus dedos. La suavidad sedosa de su piel me arrebató el aliento y no pude evitar recordar todas las veces que esas pequeñas manos habían recorrido mi cuerpo, encendiéndolo tras su contacto.

— La hemos estabilizado—, informó un doctor a mis espaldas. Hablaba cautelosamente pero con el tono impersonal de un experto. — Pero no sabemos cuándo despertará.

Asentí con un ligero cabeceo, sin mirarlo. En aquéllos momentos jamás imaginé que los días siguientes serían un infierno para mí. Pasé el resto de la noche a su lado, mirando su rostro sereno y apacible, como el de un ángel, rogando porque esos ojos se abrieran de un momento a otro y me miraran como siempre, con ese poderoso destello jade que tanto los caracterizaba. Hinata me acompañó durante un par de horas, en completo silencio, a veces mirando más allá de la ventana, otras mirándome a mí.

Cuando ya las luces del hospital comenzaban a apagarse, llegó una visita totalmente inesperada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a una cabellera gris bastante familiar. El único ojo que asomaba a través de la máscara negra vagó por la habitación, fijándose primero en mí, después en Sakura-chan y al final en Hinata. No había pizca de alegría, pero una tremenda preocupación.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—, saltamos la kunoichi y yo. Su presencia liberaba un poco de la tensión que cargaba mi alma.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?—, exclamé sorprendido.

— Hola chicos—, dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo, acercándose al pie del lecho para observar a la enferma. — Tsunade-sama me envió para asegurarme de que todo fuera bien en esta misión. Pero al parecer no fue así, ¿qué le pasó?—. Hinata desvió la vista, por lo que tomé la palabra.

— Selló a un bijuu, pero tenía muy poco chakra y se desmayó—. Pero el ninja de cabellos plateados, no me miraba a mí, sino a mi compañera. Aparantemente para él no pasó desapercibido el leve gesto de nerviosismo de la Hyuuga. Todavía sin apartar la vista de ella, volvió a cuestionar.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

Esta vez nadie contestó. El silencio fue oprimente durante unos minutos, antes de que Kakashi-sensei llamara a Hinata y le indicase con un gesto, la puerta, invitándola a salir.

Me quedé a solas con mi angustia, intentando descifrar si sentía curiosidad por la extraña manera en la que se comportaba mi maestro. Con un suspiro, decidí que no. Pocas cosas me importaban en ese momento, a decir verdad. Y la vida de Sakura encabezaba esa selecta lista. No podría decir cuánto tiempo pasaron hablando a solas, pero al regresar, a Kakashi-sensei se lo notaba pálido y a Hinata aún más decaída de lo que lo había estado nunca. Al pasar frente a mí para sentarse de nuevo en la silla que había estado ocupando, creí ver en sus ojos un atisbo de remordimiento.

Eso sí que me intrigó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hablaban de mí?—, pregunté, intranquilo. Ninguno habló al principio.

— Espera lo peor—, fue la misteriosa contestación de Kakashi-sensei. Acto seguido se vaporizó en el aire.

— ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? ¿A dónde fue?—. Me levanté de un salto y corrí al lugar donde había desaparecido, quizá para desentumecer mis músculos, quizá para asegurarme que en verdad ya no estaba allí.

— A vi-vigilar—, dijo ella. — Le co-conté sobre nuestro enfrentamiento con Pa-pain. Pensó que lo me-mejor sería que-quedarse con nosotros—, informó en voz baja.

No quise tomarme el consejo de Kakashi-sensei en serio, pero conforme avanzaban los días se acrecentaban mis dudas. Con terrorífica lentitud pasó una semana, seguida de otra. Yo vivía como un zombie, pegado a la cama de Sakura-chan, a veces durmiendo a su lado, otras en un sofá que habían instalado para mí. Apenas comía, mucho menos salía. Tal vez sonara tonto, pero pasaba las noches imaginando que sólo tendría que esperar esa madrugada para ver de nuevo sus ojos. Fantaseaba, incluso, con la posibilidad de que al despertar, todo volvería a ser como antes. Le diría que fue una tontería alejarme de ella y la besaría con toda la pasión que llevaba acumulada.

Pero después de tres semanas, mis esperanzas decaían inevitablemente. Una tarde, Kakashi-sensei, que a veces nos acompañaba en la silenciosa espera, apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Quizá lo mejor sea que regresen a Konoha. Yo me haré cargo de que trasladen a Sakura al hospital de la aldea—. Mi reacción fue completamente exagerada. Tras noches enteras sin dormir y días que desperdicié sentado inmóvil frente a una muñequita de porcelana, mis nervios estaban prácticamente destrozados.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarla aquí e irme así, sin más! Si la vamos a trasladar, quiero estar yo presente.

El ninja estuvo a punto de hablar, pero entonces entró el doctor que había estado atendiendo a Sakura-chan. Traía los resultados de su última prueba, y a juzgar por su aspecto, eran desalentadores. Sin embargo, el peor panorama que imaginé se quedó corto frente a lo que dijo en seguida.

— Siento mucho tener que decirles esto… pero… ella ya no va a despertar.

Aquéllas palabras cayeron como bombas sobre mí. No logré comprenderlas en un principio. Me quedé mudo y sordo al mismo tiempo. Tal vez sencillamente me negaba a procesar esa realidad. Pero cuando esa frase se logró colar a mi cerebro, me deshizo por completo.

— ¿Está seguro? ¿Cómo puede saberlo si sigue respirando? Mire, sus signos vitales están…

— Estables, pero todas los análisis que hicimos apuntan a que su cerebro ya no recibe estímulos del mundo exterior. No fue un simple desmayo… no se quedó sin chakra solamente… esto es consecuencia de un traumatismo mucho más profundo, físico y psicológico. Es algo asi como si se hubiera desconectado.

Recuerdo vagamente que me incorporé de un salto, grité, tiré la silla, golpeé la pared, insulté, lloré y finalmente salí corriendo. De algún modo llegué al pie de un árbol. No sentía cansancio, sólo un frío intenso en mi pecho. Garras de hielo estrujaban mi alma sin compasión alguna. Olas de miedo recorrían mi cuerpo como marejadas. Era imposible que Sakura-chan se quedase así para siempre. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? ¿Qué motivación tenía para seguir con vida?

¿Sasuke? ¿Ser Hokage? ¿Ganarme el reconocimiento de todos? ¿Ser querido y respetado en vez de odiado y temido? Aún de lograrlo, todo eso carecía de sentido si no lo compartía con ella. Sakura-chan era el motor que daba fuerza a mi voluntad, y con su ausencia ya nada parecía tan importante. De haber podido morir a voluntad, lo hubiese hecho sin dudar.

Sumido en las tinieblas, me dejé resbalar por la corteza del árbol hasta que quedé sentado. El dolor aturdía y mareaba. Creo que me quedé dormido, o quizá solo soñaba despierto pero después de un rato, el sonido de unas pisadas me obligó a alzar la cara. Frente a mí estaba un pequeño perro marrón, con el hocico arrugado y los ojos tristes. Estaba sentado a escasa distancia, con una pata en alto mostrándome sus almohadillas.

— A que soy suavecito… ¿verdad que no te puedes resistir a mis patitas?—, preguntó con voz lánguida. Lo observé durante unos segundos, antes de volver a bajar la vista. Ni siquiera Pakkun me podía alegrar el día. Fue la voz conocida de Kakashi-sensei la que me volvío a sacar de mis ensoñaciones.

— Naruto… —. Se arrodilló a mi lado, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Recuerdo que lo miré con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas antes de decir:

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

— Regresar a Konoha—, fue su respuesta.

Pero no, yo tenía otros planes. Si el destino me había arrebatado lo que más adoraba en la vida, entonces me rebelaría contra él. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ya no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—, indagó con cautela.

No había palabra que definiera mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos, pero se me ocurrió una que se acercaba bastante. "Devastado", pensé con amargura.

Según las versiones de Kakashi-sensei y Hinata, estuve en coma durante un mes. Se hablaba de un traslado al hospital de Konoha para que allí pudiera recuperarme por completo, pero tal cosa nunca sucedió. Yo recobré la consciencia en un pequeño cuarto de una aldea perdida entre un mar de pinos y abetos. No puedo acordarme del primer rostro que vi al despertar, ni del día, ni de la hora sólo de la terrible noticia que recibí ni bien terminarme de sentar en la cama.

— Naruto se ha ido.

En una especie de _deja vú _reviví la peor época de mi vida: aquélla donde mi rubio amigo había decidió dar por terminada la relación. Pero esta vez no reaccioné igual. Quizá fue el traumatismo sufrido lo que me acomodó las ideas en la cabeza, o mejor aún, ya empezaba a madurar. Me contaron cómo se escapó hasta adentrarse en el bosque, cómo escapó de Kakashi-sensei y cómo se enfrentó a Pain tiempo después.

No lo mató, pero al parecer sí lo dejó mortalmente herido. Según el relato del jounin, quien también estuvo allí y participó un poco en la batalla, Naruto logró acertarle con un kunai en el ojo, dejando parcialmente inútil la técnica que estuviese empleando. Pain logró huir y Naruto se negó a regresar a la aldea. Se abstuvo de comentarle a nadie sus planes, tal como una sombra se escabulló. Ni Hinata ni Kakashi-sensei sabían nada de su paradero y esperaban que al verme sana y salva, él volviera a entrar en razón.

Yo lo dudaba, pues tarde o temprano se enteraría del motivo de mi largo sueño: ahora yo era el jinchuuriki de Houko, el quinto bijuu. Poco podía predecir de su reacción al enterarse, pero a juzgar por sus actos recientes no sería muy positiva. Sin embargo tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Pese a que el dolor había remitido, me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Había sellado mi destino de por vida, cargaba con una bestia peligrosa en mi interior y lo peor es que el motivo por el que había hecho toda esa locura, estaba desaparecido. De pronto, la idea de parecerme tanto a mi compañero dejó de parecerme romántica en lo absoluto. Tal vez cometí un error.

Afortunadamente no todo eran malas noticias: una vieja amiga volvía a aparecer en mi vida. Yojeved-chan entró por la puerta tímidamente después de que Kakashi-sensei terminara de bombardearme con las malas nuevas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Es decir… ¿cómo sabías dónde estábamos?—, pregunté anonadada, al llegar a mi lado y abrazarla con fuerza.

— Le seguía el rastro a Pain y él me guió hasta ustedes. De hecho llegué justo a tiempo antes de evitar una catástrofe—. Atando cabos, me di cuenta que nuestro salvador anónimo era ella.

— ¿O sea que fuiste tú la que nos ayudó a escapar de él?

— Ni hice tanto, sólo lo distraje—, replicó ella humildemente encogiéndose de hombros. — Escuché que Naruto se marchó hace una semana, llevo aquí un par de días. Me alegra saber que estás despierta, pero lamento mucho lo de tu...

— Olvídalo, ya no somos nada—, la interrumpí bruscamente, apretando las sábanas y desviando la mirada. Yojeved-chan abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

— Ohhh, lo siento… yo no sabía…—, balbuceó nerviosa.

— No importa, no tenías por qué saberlo, es reciente.

Mi prioridad en esos momentos era encontrar a Naruto, pero Kakashi-sensei señaló que lo mejor sería reportarnos a Konoha y empezar una búsqueda oficial. Temí que lo calificaran de ninja renegado, pero al escuchar las circunstancias de su partida, Tsunade-sama se mostró bastante accesible. De hecho, yo diría que hasta comprensiva. Rápidamente organizó un equipo de rastreo, con Kakashi-sensei al mando, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga y yo como integrantes. Yojeved-chan se ofreció a ayudarnos también y fue así como partimos de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Nos costó tres días con sus noches encontrarlo porque se había alejado bastante del punto donde se le vio por última vez. Pero cuando finalmente dimos con él, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Unos ojos carmesí nos miraban con recelo a través de dorados mechones de cabello rebelde. Ojos llenos de resentimiento y dolor, tan diferentes a las ventanas azules de pureza y ternura en donde yo solía perderme.

* * *

Eso es todo chicos! Al menos por hoy. Bueno notarán que el final se ve un poco apresurado, pero es necesario esto para el siguiente capítulo donde trataré con mayor profundidad el tema del cambio de Naruto, verán exactamente lo que le pasó, cómo peleó contra Pain, lo que sintió a lo largo de ese mes, la personita con la que se encontró y muchas cosas más. También Sakura tuvo un pequeño cambio, no tan drástico y no se nota a simple vista, pero sí puede influir en lo que pase después. En fin, los dejo con la intriga mejor.

Por último quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review la vez pasada ^^ Se los agradezco de corazón y espero que puedan seguirme mandando sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, jitomatazos, críticas, etc. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
